Blink of an eye (german)
by Szallejh
Summary: Was, wenn alles, was Du für die Realität gehalten hast, plötzlich zunichte gemacht wird? Was, wenn das, was für Dich nur ein Spiel war, plötzlich zu Deiner Realität wird? - Die Geschichte einer Spielerin, die plötzlich selbst in ihrem Spiel steckt und sich in Tyria ein neues Leben aufbauen muss, während Drachen und wahnsinnige Sylvari die Straßen unsicher machen.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Bizarre Lichtblitze, die in einer für mich nicht fassbaren Geschwindigkeit auf mich zugerast kamen. Das Gefühl, nach vorne gezogen zu werden, obwohl mich gleichzeitig eine unsichtbare Kraft in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zog. _So muss sich Zeitreisen anfühlen_ , schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Klar denken war nicht das Problem, ich hatte nur überhaupt keine Ahnung, was da gerade passierte. Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause gewesen, gerade hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien. Da hatte mich etwas geblendet, erst dachte ich, es wären die Scheinwerfer der Autos, die mir entgegenkamen. Doch dann landete ich plötzlich hier – in diesem Chaos von Licht und Geräuschen, das ich nun wirklich nicht zuordnen konnte. Es war eine Mischung aus Knacken, Knirschen, Quietschen – alles irgendwie vertraut, aber in dieser Mischung mehr als sonderbar.

Die Lichter, die die ersten Sekunden meiner seltsamen Reise nur weiß gewesen waren, nahmen nun jede erdenkliche Farbe an, wechselten in keinem erkennbaren Rhythmus und pulsierten, mal stärker, mal weniger. Der Druck ließ ein wenig von mir ab, und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, einen tiefen Luftzug in meine Lungen zu lassen. Jetzt schien das ganze schon wesentlich weniger bedrohlich.

Dann kam der Schmerz. Genauso plötzlich wie der Lichttunnel und nicht weniger intensiv. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien, doch die Pein in meinen Ohren ließ jedes Geräusch verblassen und mein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Sämtliche Muskel meines Körpers verkrampften sich und schien jeden Augenblick zu zerreißen. Meine Augen mussten wohl bald platzen, bei dem Druck, der auf ihnen lastete, und etliche Knochen knackten und barsten, als würden sie an allen Stellen gleichzeitig zerbrechen. Mit jedem Lichtblitz, der auf mich zuschoss, fuhr eine Nadel in meine Haut, und innerhalb eines Augenblicks fühlte sich nichts mehr so an, wie mein Körper sich hätte anfühlen sollen. Doch der Schmerz ließ nach, und endlich entkam auch der Schmerzensschrei den zum Bersten gefüllten Lungen, viel zu laut in meinen Ohren, und viel zu fremd.

Das war nicht ich! Oder doch? Noch nie hatte sich meine Stimme so seltsam angehört. Dunkler… einfach _anders_. Was auch immer dieser Lichttunnel mit mir angestellt hatte, irgendetwas hatte er verändert. Und nicht gerade wenig, so wie es sich anfühlte.

Die Lichter verblassten und ließen mich zurück in einem Raum aus Nichts. Doch kaum hatten sich meine Augen in der willkommenen Dunkelheit beruhigt, da verschwand alles um mich herum, verzog sich, wurde zerrissen und durch Farben und Formen ersetzt, die ich nur unscharf erkennen konnte. Ein Ruck fuhr durch meinen Körper, als ich hart auf etwas aufschlug, was sich einen Augenblick später als grüne Wiese herausstellte. Benommen hob ich den Kopf, sog scharf die Luft ein – und wurde sogleich von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich wieder einigermaßen ruhig atmen konnte. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen und nutzte die Gelegenheit, mich umzusehen. Ich war dem Lichttunnel entkommen – doch zu Hause war ich nicht. Eine weite Ebene umgab mich, in der Ferne waren unscharf Hügel zu erkennen, die vereinzelt von Wasserfällen gespickt waren, hier und da ein paar Wälder, und es war definitiv Frühling. Überall blühten Blumen und es schäumte nur so über vor Leben, auch wenn die Tiere recht befremdlich aussahen. Nicht weit von mir flog ein übergroßer Käfer über die Wiese, doch stand ich zu sehr unter Schock, um mir über die Größe Gedanken zu machen.

 _Wo zur Hölle bin ich!?_ Mit einer Hand fuhr ich mir durchs Haar – und stoppte augenblicklich. Ungläubig fiel mein Blick auf meine rechte Hand, die definitiv aus vier Fingern bestand, die für menschliche Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich dick waren und an den Spitzen eher krallenförmig zuliefen. Außerdem war die Haut viel zu dunkel! Statt der bleichen Haut, die nicht wirklich viel Sonne zu Gesicht bekam, war diese Hand von einem dunklen Bronzeton. Ein schneller Blick und mir war klar, dass auch die andere Hand so verändert war. Überhaupt waren meine Arme viel zu kurz und die Unterarme viel zu dick! Und mein Haar war noch nie so lang gewesen, und seit wann war es rot?

Irgendwo kam mir das alles bekannt vor, doch noch wollte der Gedanke sich nicht so recht offenbaren. Erst, als mein Blick auf meine nackten Füße fiel, die nun überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit menschlichen Füßen mehr hatten, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das waren die Füße eines Asura! Drei große krallenartige Zehen und ein allgemein klumpiger Fuß. Was natürlich den gedrungenen Körperbau erklärte.

Aber wie war das möglich? Weder hatte ich irgendwelche Drogen genommen, noch eine Art Virtual Reality ausprobiert. Ich war doch einfach nur auf dem Nachhauseweg gewesen! Vielleicht hatte mir jemand auf der Arbeit etwas ins Getränk gemischt?

Auch wenn ich es mir nicht erklären konnte, es fühlte sich äußerst real an. Ich war im Körper einer Asura, und ich stand mitten auf den Feldern von der Provinz Metrica, wie mir geometrische Formen und schwebende Kuben bewiesen.

Ich befand mich mitten in Tyria, in den Ländern eines Spiels, das sich Guild Wars 2 nennt.


	2. Kapitel 1 - Erste Schritte

**Erste Schritte**

Ich hatte mich auf den Boden gesetzt, um einen klaren Kopf fassen zu können. Nachdem ich die Augen geschlossen und mehrmals tief durchgeatmet hatte, war mir klar, dass ich die Situation hinnehmen musste, wie sie nun kommen möge. Selbst wenn das ein Traum war oder ein Drogenrausch, so war ich doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, hier gefangen. Und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass dies hier nun meine Realität war, wollte ich nicht meine Gesundheit gefährden.  
Mein Blick fiel an mir herunter. Was ich sah, war der typische Asura-Körperbau: schmale Schultern, Brustansatz kaum erkennbar, und ab der Hüfte dann ziemlich breit und klobig. Eigentlich nicht gerade eine wünschenswerte Figur, aber womöglich hatten die männlichen Asura ja andere Schönheitsideale?  
Bei dem Gedanken musste ich kichern, erschrak dann jedoch über den seltsamen Klang meiner Stimme. _Das ist immer noch nicht meine Stimme!_ Fuhr es mir durch den Kopf, doch mit jedem Laut, den ich von mir gab, gewöhnte ich mich mehr daran. _Wie bei Heiserkeit, irgendwann weiß man gar nicht mehr, wie man sich gesund angehört hat_.  
Meine Klamotten waren recht schlicht. Ich trug ein creme-farbenes Hemd, das vorne bis oben zugeschnürt war und blaue Schulterpolster besaß. Verziert wurde es mit verschiedenen geometrischen Figuren in blau und rot. Eine ähnliche Farbgebung hatte der Rock (zumindest hatte es Ähnlichkeiten mit einem), nur war er vorne offen und ließ den Blick frei auf eine dunkelbraune Hose, die angenehm weich saß. Um die Hüfte war ein breiter, brauner Gürtel gewickelt, an dem ein paar kleinere Beutel hingen. In dem einen, so hatte ich schon in Erfahrung gebracht, befanden sich einige Münzen aus Kupfer, Silber und Gold.  
Die Schuhe waren aus dunklem Leder und ließen die Zehen jeweils frei, außerdem trug ich dunkle Stulpen und darüber Handschuhe in der Farbe meines Hemdes, die auch mit blauen Kuben verziert waren. Gar nicht so schlecht für den Anfang.

In dem Rucksack, den ich zwischen die Beine gestellt hatte, befand sich einiges an Proviant, ein gefüllter Wasserbeutel, eine Karte, und vieles, von dem ich absolut keine Ahnung hatte, worum es sich handeln könnte. An einer Seitenlasche war ein Hammer befestigt, der recht schwer war und einen genauso wuchtigen Eindruck machte. Auch er trug typisch-asurische Zeichen, und als ich ihn in der Hand wog, schien er mir als Waffe ganz gut geeignet.  
 _Moment mal._ Ich hatte sehr oft gekämpft, allerdings nur virtuell und über eine Tastatur. Eine echte Waffe hatte ich noch nie in der Hand gehalten und Kampferfahrung hatte ich erst recht nicht! Aber wenn das hier wirklich Tyria war, dann bedeutete das, dass ich Kämpfe nicht gänzlich vermeiden konnte.  
Bei dem Gedanken, wirklich jemanden mit diesem Hammer verletzten zu können, wurde mir ganz mulmig zumute. _Oder im Kampf verletzt zu werden_.  
Schnell schob ich diesen Gedanken beiseite und packte den Hammer wieder in seine Halterung. Die Sonne stand schon recht tief am Himmel, und ich konnte nicht ewig auf der Wiese sitzen bleiben. Ich musste mir zuallererst eine Unterkunft für die Nacht suchen, und dann musste ich mein neues Leben in den Griff kriegen.

Seufzend stand ich auf, schulterte den Rucksack und hielt Ausschau nach einem Ort, der ein Nachtquartier versprechen könnte. Nur wenige Meter neben mir schlängelte sich ein ausgetretener Pfad durch die Landschaft, der in Richtung einiger kubischer Gebäude verlief. Ich folgte dem Pfad, stets wachsam die Umgebung beobachtend. Wer wusste schon, was sich hier alles so herumtrieb, und gerade in Angriffslaune war?

Hier und da säumten Bäume die Umgebung, und ich freute mich, dass zumindest die Natur eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit meiner Welt besaß.  
Links neben dem Pfad sah ich nun eine kleine Plattform in der Luft, zu der drei steinerne Stege hinauf führten. Überdacht wurde das Gebilde von drei pyramidenförmigen Rahmen, die mit einer blau schimmernden Membran gefüllt waren. Je näher ich der Plattform kam, desto lauter wurde ein stetiges Summen und Brummen, das die Luft erfüllte. Musste wohl von den blauen Membranen kommen.  
Überall um die Plattform herum schwebten kleine, mit lila und blauen Pflanzen überwucherte Würfel, von welchen sich Lianen teilweise bis zum Boden schlängelten.

Ich hatte das im Spiel schon oft zu Gesicht bekommen, aber nie hatte es so einen majestätischen Eindruck gemacht wie jetzt, wo ich leibhaftig davor stand. Langsam stieg ich einen der Stege hinauf, unsicher ob das Ding wirklich so stabil war, wie es aussah. Oben auf der Plattform standen zwei Golems, welche mindestens doppelt so groß waren wie ich. Hui! Mit denen wollte ich mich nun wirklich nicht anlegen. Zu meinem Glück schienen sie sich in so etwas wie einem Stand-By Modus zu befinden, denn sie piepten gleichgültig vor sich hin und nahmen keine Notiz von mir.  
Neugierig wie ich war, fuhr ich mit der Hand über einen der Farne, die auf der Plattform wucherten, und erschrak, als dieser sich unter meiner Berührung blitzschnell zusammen zog. _Du warst wohl noch nie so der Pflanzenmensch_ , sagte ich im Stillen zu mir, und bedächtig stieg ich wieder hinunter, froh darüber, dass kein Regen die vermoosten Steine in letzter Zeit zu einer Rutschfalle gemacht hatte.  
Zu meiner rechten sah ich nun ein klassisches Labor, in dem reges Treiben herrschte. Überall wuselten Asura unterschiedlichsten Aussehens durch die Gegend, riefen sich etwas zu, fluchten oder grummelten unverständlich etwas vor sich hin. Ich wagte nicht, sie in ihrer Arbeit zu stören, und da Labore wohl kaum Hotelzimmer anboten, wanderte ich weiter in die Richtung, in der sich langsam die Silhouette einer großen Stadt abbildete.

Vereinzelt begegnete ich Asura und ihren Golems, doch niemand schien mir sonderlich viel Beachtung zu schenken. Einige wenige grüßten flüchtig, und mit gesenktem Kopf murmelte ich „excelsior". Langsam kam in mir die Sorge auf, ob ich überhaupt in der Lage wäre, mich in dieser fremden Welt anzupassen. Wie sollte ich Geld verdienen, um zu leben? Ich hatte nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung von Golemantie oder sonst irgendwas, das mit Technik zu tun hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde man mich für den dümmsten Asura in ganz Tyria halten.  
Ich seufzte. Irgendwas würde es schon geben, irgendeine niedere Arbeit, die nicht von Golems erledigt wurde. Hoffte ich zumindest.  
Schnell warf ich einen genaueren Blick in meinen Geldbeutel. Ein paar Goldmünzen hatte ich, damit würde ich vermutlich einige Tage über die Runden kommen. Und in der Zeit würde sich sicherlich ein Weg zeigen.

Ich war nun am Eingang der Stadt angekommen, einem großen steinernen Dreieck, das an beiden Seiten von Lichtsäulen flankiert wurde. _Soren Draa_ , erinnerte ich mich. Immerhin befand ich mich ganz in der Nähe von Rata Sum, der Hauptstadt der Asura. In meiner Bauchgegend begann es, wild zu flattern. Rata Sum mochte ich von allen Städten am liebsten, und ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dieses Meisterwerk der Baukunst und den Alltag der Asura mit eigenen Augen zu sehen und zu erleben! Dafür musste ich lediglich durch das Portal in Soren Draa gehen und...  
Ich schluckte. Wie sich Portalreisen wohl anfühlte? _Hoffentlich nicht wie meine Reise nach Tyria..._

Ehrfürchtig schritt ich zwischen den Lichtsäulen hindurch durch das Tor. Ein angenehmes Geräusch ging von den Säulen aus, eine Art technisches Brummen. Nicht zu laut, aber doch allgegenwärtig.

Soren Draa selbst war schon ein Meisterwerk. Eine Stadt, halb in Fels gehauen, mit Türmen, schwebenden Matten und Steinen überall, manche schwebenden Kuben waren sogar mit Bäumen bepflanzt! Blaue Lichter umgaben mich, wo ich auch hinsah, und von allen Seiten stürmten die Geräusche aus den Laboratorien auf mich ein. Schreie, Klirren, Piepen, Summen, Schritte von Golems auf dem Stein.  
Ich musste wohl ziemlich dämlich ausgesehen haben wie ich da stand und mit offenem Mund die Gegend anstarrte, denn neben mir war ein Asura grinsend stehen geblieben und meinte: „Jedes Mal aufs neue ein Augenschmaus, nicht wahr?"  
Erschrocken zwang ich mich, den Mund zuzuklappen und blickte zu Boden, um die Röte zu verbergen, die in meinem Gesicht aufstieg. „Äh... Ja. Absolut erstaunlich. Als wäre man zum ersten Mal hier." Ich räusperte mich. Der Asura schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und als ich es endlich wagte, den Blick zu heben, war er schon in dem Gewusel verschwunden.  
 _Huh. Ich sollte mich vielleicht nicht ganz so dämlich anstellen, wenn ich nicht unbedingt auffallen möchte._

Also straffte ich den Rücken und ging weiter die Straße entlang, während ich mich möglichst unauffällig umsah. Ich stieg eine große Treppe hinauf und sah am Ende der Straße auch schon das Portal, welches mich wohl nach Rata Sum führen würde. Doch ein Blick in den Himmel genügte und mir war klar, dass der Abend sich näherte und ich erst mal eine Nacht ausruhen wollte, bevor ich mich in mein erstes Abenteuer stürzte. Das helle Blau war längst einem Farbenspiel aus gelb, violett und rosa gewichen, das die Wolken in wunderbaren Mustern färbte und die ersten Sterne der Nacht erkennen ließ. Wann war es nur so dunkel geworden?

Zu meinem Glück befand sich rechts von mir ein pyramidenförmiger Eingang, der im Inneren ein paar Tische und Stühle erkennen ließ. Über dem Tor war ein Schild angebracht, dass diesen Ort als Taverne auszeichnete. Dass ich die Schriftzeichen der Asura lesen konnte, wunderte mich nicht wirklich. Wenigstens ein kleiner Lichtblick, so hielt man mich zumindest nicht noch für einen Analphabeten.

Glücklich, möglicherweise eine Bleibe für die Nacht gefunden zu haben, betrat ich die Taverne. Hier herrschte einigermaßen reges Treiben, aber die paar leeren Tische, die ich sah, machten mir Hoffnung, dass es sich mit den Zimmern vielleicht genauso verhielt.  
Zielstrebig ging ich zum Tresen, hinter dem eine schmächtige Asura stand und mir einen Blick zuwarf, bei dem ich nicht sicher war, ob er freundlich oder genervt sein sollte.  
Die Asura hatte braunes Haar, zu einem einfachen Knoten zusammen gebunden, und ihre Augen waren von einem nichtssagenden blau. Doch dafür waren ihre Ohren einfach gigantisch! Ich wusste, dass Asura generell große Ohren hatten, aber die hier übertrafen alles, was ich bisher gesehen hatte. Wenn sie nicht abgestanden hätten, würden sie sicher bis unter die Brust reichen.

„Excelsior. Was darf's sein?" Sprach sie mit einer Stimme, die lauter war, als ich es so einem Körper zugetraut hatte. _Was erwartest Du, in einer Taverne, in der immer so ein Geräuschpegel herrscht?_

„Ähm, ich..." Ich räusperte mich. „Ich suche ein Zimmer für die Nacht. Und wenn's geht noch was zu Essen und zu Trinken." Mir wurde bewusst, wie unhöflich ich mich gerade ausgedrückt hatte, doch die Asura kümmerte sich wohl nicht darum. Sie ging zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und nahm einen Schlüssel, der mit der Zahl _13_ gekennzeichnet war.  
 _Gutes Omen._  
Sie reichte mir den Schlüssel und sagte „Zimmer für eine Nacht und eine Mahlzeit, macht 3 Silber."  
Nervös fummelte ich in meiner Geldbörse, bis ich die Summe passend hatte, und überreichte ihr die Münzen. Sie nickte zufrieden und wies mich an einen der leeren Tische.  
Ich nahm Platz und wartete darauf, dass mir jemand mein Essen bringen würde. Froh, endlich mal sitzen zu können, stützte ich den Kopf auf die Arme und schloss die Augen.

Das würden ein paar lange, lange Tage werden.


	3. Kapitel 2 - Rata Sum

**Kapitel 2 - Rata Sum**

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein recht mürrisch aussehender Asura mir wortlos einen Krug und einen dampfenden Teller vor die Nase stellte und verschwand, bevor ich mich bedanken konnte. Was mir eigentlich ganz recht war, denn irgendwie war ich gerade nicht in Plauderstimmung.

Ich nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Krug und verzog die Augen. Auch wenn ich den Inhalt nicht zuordnen konnte, es hatte eine fruchtige Note und war ziemlich stark. Genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte. Noch ein Schluck und ich widmete mich meinem Essen. Mein Magen knurrte, als mir der Dampf in die Nase stieg. Die Aufregung hatte mich zu sehr im Griff gehabt, als dass ich mich um Dinge wie Hunger und Durst hätte kümmern können. Aber jetzt fühlte es sich an, als hätte ich mindestens drei Tage nichts zu mir genommen. _Wie lange war ich unterwegs?_ Während der seltsamen Reise hatte ich jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Im Nachhinein schien sie nur ein paar Minuten gedauert zu haben, doch mein Körper sprach definitiv dagegen.

Genau wie der Krug war der Teller aus poliertem Holz, am Rand bereits mit einigen Macken und Schrammen versehen. Nichts besonderes, aber zumindest schien das Material in meiner Hand nicht gleich auseinanderzubrechen. Auf dem Teller lag ein großes Stück Fleisch, vermutlich Schwein, ein bisschen zu schwarz für meinen Geschmack, und daneben ein Haufen gekochtes Gemüse. Ich erkannte Brokkoli, Möhren und Kohlrabi. Seltsame Mischung.

Vorsichtig schaufelte ich mir mit der Gabel eine Ladung Gemüse in den Mund, und war überrascht über die Vielfalt der verwendeten Kräuter. Der Geschmack war fremdartig, aber keineswegs schlecht.  
Als ich mich dem Fleisch widmen wollte, suchte ich vergebens nach einem Messer.  
 _Kein Messer?_

„Habt Ihr mal Eure Zähne gesehen?" Gerade hatte ich die Hand heben und nach einem Messer fragen wollen, da erklang eine ziemlich hohe, fast schon nervige Frauenstimme neben mir. Entweder hatte ich laut gedacht, oder meine Verwirrung war eindeutig abzulesen gewesen.  
Die Stimme riss mich unsanft aus meinen Gedanken, und mit einem Ruck fuhr ich in die Höhe, wobei ich mir hart das Knie an der Tischkante stieß. Zischend sog ich Luft durch die Zähne ein und unterdrückte ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen. _Autsch, tat das weh!_ Ich krümmte mich ein wenig zusammen, und als der Schmerz ein wenig nachließ, beäugte ich den unerwarteten Gast.  
Und stieß gleich nochmal gegen die Tischkante, als ich erkannte, wer da neben mir saß.

Die Asura war kahlköpfig und hatte aschgraue Haut. Große blaue Augen betrachteten mich neugierig und ein kleiner Mund grinste amüsiert. Die spitzen Ohren bedeckten mit Gold verzierte blaue Platten, von denen braune Bänder baumelten und bei jeder Kopfbewegung leicht hin und her schwankten. Auch die restliche Rüstung war in diesen Farben gehalten und glänzte, als sei sie gerade erst frisch repariert und aufgewertet worden.

„D-Du... Du bist Zo-Zojja! DIE Zojja!" Mehr brachte ich in diesem Augenblick nicht hervor, dafür war ich zu beschäftigt damit, mein Knie festzuhalten und die Asura mit offenem Mund anzustarren.

„Das bin ich wohl. Ein vollkommenes Genie." Sagte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Da wurde mir bewusst wie dämlich ich aussehen musste, und mein Gesicht wurde heiß.  
Zojja räusperte sich leise und wandte sich dann wieder mir zu. „Und Ihr seid..?"  
„Oh, ähm, ich..." _Dein Name, Du Dummkopf. Nimm Deinen Spielernamen!_ „Ich bin Szallejh." Grinsend reichte ich Zojja meine Hand, welche sie nach einer anfänglichen Verwirrung kurz schüttelte. Scheinbar war das bei Asura nicht unbedingt Gang und Gebe.

 _Regel Nummer 1: Hände schütteln - menschliche Geste._

„Gut, Szallejh. Um zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukehren, Ihr habt kein Messer, weil die Zähne der Asura spitz genug sind, um diese Aufgabe selbst zu erledigen." Zojja sagte dies mit einer Verwunderung in der Stimme, die sogar ich wahrnahm. Ich musste einen ziemlich seltsamen Eindruck machen. Eine Asura, die überhaupt keine Ahnung von Asura hatte. Also entweder eine junge Frau, die plötzlich in einer komplett anderen Welt steckte, oder - was für Zojja wesentlich wahrscheinlicher sein musste - eine komplett zurückgebliebene Artgenossin. Vielleicht dachte sie, in meiner Krew sei ein Experiment so schief gelaufen, dass es mir total den Kopf verdreht hätte. Wäre bestimmt nicht das erste Mal, dass sowas vorkam.

„Äh, ja. Natürlich." Antwortete ich völlig idiotisch und spieß das Stück Fleisch mit der Gabel auf, um dann ein großes Stück davon abzubeißen. Es schmeckte gut; dafür, dass es außen so schwarz war, war es innen noch unerwartet saftig. Ich tippte auf Schwein. Doch wurde mir jetzt klar, was Zojja mit ihren Worten gemeint hatte. Das große Stück bereitete mir sichtlich Probleme beim Kauen, ich tat wohl besser daran, immer nur kleinere Stücke abzubeißen. Ich schluckte und wischte mit dem Handrücken etwas Fleischsaft vom Kinn, als mir auffiel, dass Zojja mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Na super. Ein zurückgebliebener Schwachkopf mit äußerst schlechten Tischmanieren. Einen besseren ersten Eindruck hätte ich gar nicht machen können.

Doch Zojja schien sich nicht sonderlich daran zu stören. Sie bestellte sich selbst etwas zu trinken und rückte dann noch ein Stückchen zu mir. „Also. Was genau ist draußen auf dem Feld passiert?" Wisperte sie, sodass niemand sonst in der Taverne etwas davon mitbekam.

„Äh?" Machte ich mit vollem Mund, denn ich war zu sehr mit Essen beschäftigt um zu verstehen, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

Der selbe grummelige Asura, der mir mein Essen gebracht hatte, stellte jetzt Zojja wortlos einen Krug vor die Nase, und sie nahm einen großen Schluck. Sich räuspernd, begann sie: „Nun ja. Ihr erscheint aus dem Nichts, schwebt in der Luft und landet dann mitten auf dem Gras. Das sah für mich nicht gerade nach Teleportation aus. Dann starrt Ihr eine Ewigkeit in die Gegend und hustet Euch die Seele aus dem Leib. Also wenn das eine Teleportation war, dann würde ich an Eurer Stelle den Teleportstein dringend ersetzen oder reparieren. Sonst landet Ihr beim nächsten Mal vielleicht nicht mehr in einem Stück an Eurem Zielort." Sie grinste mich an und machte keine Anstalten, ihre Neugier zu verbergen. Sicher, das musste ziemlich seltsam gewirkt haben für einen Außenstehenden. Immerhin hatte nicht mal ich auch nur ansatzweise eine Ahnung, was genau da passiert war. Es jetzt aus der Sicht eines anderen zu hören, machte die Sache nicht weniger seltsam.

„Also Teleportation war das nicht... Glaube ich." Ich nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Krug, um das Fleisch besser runter zu spülen. Beiläufig fuhr meine Zunge über eine Reihe kleiner, äußerst spitzer Zähne, und das ließ auch mich grinsen.

„Was war es dann? Eine Art Zauber?"

„Ich... Ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung! Alles, was ich weiß, ist so absurd, dass Ihr es mir nie und nimmer glauben würdet. Ihr würdet denken, mir sei die Labordecke auf den Kopf gefallen." Ich biss noch ein Stück von dem Fleisch ab. Die Art zu sprechen war seltsam, doch ich würde mich schon daran gewöhnen. Immerhin fing meine Stimme langsam an, sich auch wirklich wie _meine_ Stimme anzuhören.

Zojja kicherte leise. „Das denke ich ohnehin schon. Aber glaubt mir, ich habe schon so einiges gesehen. Ich habe gegen Drachenchampions und ihre Meister gekämpft und gewonnen! Ich bin das größte Genie in ganz Rata Sum. Wenn jemand absurde Dinge ergründet, dann doch wohl ich." Sie zeigte mit ihrem kleinen Däumchen stolz auf ihre Brust.

Nervös kratzte ich mich am Hinterkopf und sah mich leicht panisch um, ob auch bloß niemand etwas von unserem Gespräch mitbekam. „Naja. Also es ist so, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht von hier bin."

„Das dachte ich mir, bei Eurem Verhalten! Dann gibt es noch Asura außerhalb von Tyria?"

„Nein, nicht so. Nicht von diesem Land... Nicht von dieser Welt."

Verwirrung tauchte auf Zojjas Gesicht auf, und sie schien definitiv wieder die eingestürzte Labordecke in Betracht zu ziehen.

„Wisst ihr, es gibt da noch eine andere Welt... Ohne Magie und ohne Drachen. Eine Welt nur voller Menschen. Keine Asura, Sylvari, keine Charr. In dieser Welt kennt man die Geschichten von Tyria, von der Klinge des Schicksals, dem Pakt,..."

Zojja schüttelte den Kopf. In ihren Augen lag ein Ausdruck, den ich nicht recht deuten konnte, aber es lag definitiv Zweifel darin.  
Frustriert nahm ich noch einen Schluck. „Sehr Ihr, ich wusste doch, dass Ihr mir nicht glauben würdet. Nicht mal ich will das alles glauben, was heute passiert ist." Ich stützte mein Kinn am Rand des Krugs ab und stieß geräuschvoll Luft durch die Nase aus.  
Doch dann wich der Ausdruck von Unglauben aus Zojjas Glauben, ersetzt durch die natürliche Neugier eines Asura. „Erzählt weiter."

* * *

Zojja winkte einem der Asura und bestellte noch zwei der Getränke. Es war bereits die vierte Runde, und mit jedem Schluck merkte ich, wie meine Zunge leichter wurde. Ich hatte Zojja meine ganze Geschichte erzählt, und noch viel mehr Fragen beantwortet, die sie danach nicht für sich behalten konnte. Ein guter Trinker war ich noch nie gewesen, und als nun der vierte Krug vor meiner Nase stand, war mir bereits ganz warm und die Umgebung fing leicht an, sich in verschiedenste Richtungen zu drehen. Zojja waren langsam die Fragen ausgegangen, weswegen zwischen uns eine Weile Schweigen herrschte. Intensiv betrachtete ich das rote Gebräu und wunderte mich, warum der Krug sich so bewegte, obwohl meine Klauen ihn gar nicht berührten. Gab es etwa ein Erdbeben?

„Zojja, sagt mal... Was genau ist das eigentlich für ein Zeug?"

Auch Zojjas graues Gesicht hatte eine leicht rötliche Färbung angenommen, doch schien sie den Alkohol wesentlich besser zu vertragen als ich. Zumindest klang ihre Stimme fest und sicher, nicht so vernuschelt wie meine. „Das, meine Liebe, ist Wacholderbeer-Gin. Der beste Gin, den man in und um Rata Sum herum bekommen kann."

 _Wusste ich doch, dass das Zeug fruchtig schmeckt!"_

„Haut zumindest ganz schön rein. Oder ich vertrage mit dem Körper hier einfach absolut nichts."

Zojja lachte. „Nun, das ist etwas, woran Ihr leicht arbeiten könnt. Aber an Eurer Stelle würde ich mir im Augenblich eher über wichtigere Dinge Gedanken machen."

„Wie zum Beispiel ein gewisses Drücken in meiner Bauchgegend." Murmelte ich leise, denn langsam machte sich die viele Flüssigkeit nicht nur in meinem Kopf bemerkbar. Ich kratzte mich hinter einem meiner furchtbar langen Ohren und fragte grinsend: „Äh, Zojja... Wo finde ich... Ich meine... Den..."

Erneut lachte Zojja laut auf. Sie hatte ein schönes Lachen, schön hell, fast schon wie Glocken. Wenn sie lachte, verschwand der nervige Unterton vollkommen aus ihrer Stimme, den sie sonst beim Reden hatte. Dieses _Ich weiß alles und Ihr wisst gar nichts_ , das sie scheinbar gerne jedem klar machte. Gut, bei mir traf das vollkommen zu. Aber ich war mir sehr sicher, dass sie diese Einstellung jedem gegenüber hatte. Sogar ihrem Meister, Snaff, gegenüber hatte sie diesen Ton gehabt.

Ich blickte in die Richtung, in die Zojja nun wies, und sah am Ende des Ganges eine dunkle, unscheinbare Tür, über der ein grünes Licht leuchtete. _Das wird es wohl sein_.

Bedächtig erhob ich mich von der Sitzbank, um auch bloß nicht schon wieder mit dem Knie gegen die Holzplatte zu stoßen. So wie es sich anfühlte, zog sich ein gigantischer blauer Fleck bereits über das gesamte Bein, noch ein drittes Mal brauchte ich das nicht. Doch sobald ich stand fing der Raum erst recht an, sich zu drehen, und ich musste mich einen kurzen Moment an die Tischplatte klammern, um nicht vornüber zu kippen.

„Eine fünfte Runde packt Ihr heute Abend nicht, wie mir scheint." Scherzte Zojja und lehnte sich zurück, um das Schauspiel zu genießen. Ich verdrehte die Augen so, dass sie es sehen konnte, und tastete mich dann vorsichtig an der Wand entlang zu der Tür, die nun doch ziemlich weit entfernt schien.

 _Regel Nummer 2: Übertreib es nicht beim ersten Mal mit Alkohol, den Du nicht kennst!_

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die letztendlich nur ein paar Sekunden gedauert hatte, war ich an der Tür angekommen. Es war eine schlichte Holztür, die bereits einige Macken und Schrammen abbekommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich gab es hier in der Taverne öfter besoffene Raudis und Schlägereien, fliegende Teller und andere Gegenstände.  
An der Tür selbst hing eine runde Scheibe, auf der einfach nur das Symbol dreier übereinanderliegender Wellen eingraviert war. _Simpel._ Das Licht über dem Rahmen leuchtete noch immer grün, und das war für mich ein gutes Zeichen, dass ich eintreten durfte.

Als ich nach der Klinke griff, vernahm ich das leise Rauschen von Wasser, doch war ich im ersten Moment nicht sicher, inwiefern das mit meinem Rausch oder mit der Realität zusammenging. Doch als ich die Tür öffnete und das Rauschen bedeutend lauter wurde, wusste ich, dass ich noch einen kleinen Rest Nüchternheit besaß.  
Ich betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter mir; eine Art Schlüssel gab es zwar nicht, aber das Licht, welches auch von innen sichtbar war, wechselte sofort auf rot.

 _Na hoffentlich ist keiner so betrunken, dass er die Farben nicht mehr erkennen kann._

Der Raum selbst war nicht mehr als eine fensterlose Kammer. Die Decke leuchtete in geometrischen Mustern, und neben dem Wasserrauschen war ein leises, stetiges Brummen zu hören. Das Rauschen selbst kam, wie ich nun erkennen konnte, von einer Art Toilette, die im Grunde nur aus einem Kasten mit einem Loch in der Mitte bestand. In dem Loch selbst war ein von fließendem Wasser durchströmter Kanal: Die Quelle des Rauschens. Ich konnte weder Toilettenpapier noch einen Spülknopf ausmachen, aber im Grunde wusste ich auch überhaupt nichts über die Toiletten-Eigenheiten der Asura.

Mit zitternden Fingen friemelte ich an dem Gürtel, was sich nüchtern als wesentlich einfacher herausgestellt hätte. Aber nach ein paar anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatte ich den Gurt etwas gelockert und konnte die Hose abstreifen, um auf dem Holz Platz zu nehmen. Die Neugier ließ mich einen Blick auf das werfen, was sich unter der Hose befand, und mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass der Körperbau einer Asura dem eines Menschen an gewissen Stellen zumindest ansatzweise ähnelte. Also würde auch das Wasserlassen ähnlich funktionieren. Hoffte ich.

Ein paar Minuten später verließ ich mit hochrotem Kopf den Raum, und das Licht über mir wechselte automatisch auf grün. Die Umgebung herum drehte sich schon etwas weniger, sodass der Weg zurück sich als angenehmer erwies. Zumindest hatte ich jetzt schon mal einen kleinen Einblick in die Toiletten-Eigenschaften.

 _Und beim nächsten Mal bist Du darauf vorbereitet, wenn plötzlich ein Wasserstrahl von unten kommt._

Seufzend quetschte ich mich wieder zu Zojja auf die Sitzbank. Diese schmunzelte und schob mir meinen Krug zu. „Den noch, und dann wird es denke ich Zeit für Euch, Euch etwas auszuruhen. Denkt Ihr nicht?"

Ich nickte und nahm einen Schluck von dem Wacholderbeer-Gin. Vorher hatte ich keine Ahnung gehabt, wie Wacholderbeeren schmeckten. Jetzt kannte ich zumindest die gegorene Version.

„Schätze, wir haben morgen einiges vor uns, was?"

„Das könnt Ihr laut sagen. Ich muss Euch den Ratsmitgliedern vorstellen, irgendwie Eure Lage erklären ohne wie eine Verrückte zu klingen, Euch eine Unterkunft und Arbeit besorgen..." Zojja klang nicht gerade beunruhigt oder gestresst bei der Vorstellung, es schien ihr eher noch Spaß zu machen.

Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke. Ich runzelte die Stirn und starrte Zojja an. „Warum habt Ihr eigentlich so ein Interesse an mir? Ihr habt doch überhaupt keine Verantwortung für mich. Müsste es Euch nicht vollkommen egal sein, was ich mache und wie ich zurechtkomme?"

Zojja schien sichtlich überrascht von meiner Frage und überlegte einen Moment, wie sie die Antwort am besten formulieren sollte. „Nun, Szallejh... Es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass ein Asura vom Himmel fällt. Ihr scheint ziemlich interessant zu sein und außerdem... mag ich Euch. Denke ich." Die letzten Worte schienen Zojja selbst zu überraschen und ich lächelte, nachdem ich den Krug geleert hatte.

Auch Zojja grinste zurück, räusperte sich dann und schob die beiden Krüge zum Tischrand. „Es ist schon spät. Ich denke, wir sollten auf unsere Zimmer gehen."

Dagegen hatte ich absolut nichts einzuwenden. Ich war müde, der Tag war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen und der Gedanke an die folgenden Tage machte die Erschöpfung nicht unbedingt besser.

Zojja begleitete mich zum Tresen, von wo aus eine schmale Wendeltreppe mehrere Stockwerke nach oben führte. Im zweiten Stock führte sie mich zu einem schmalen Gang, der zu beiden Seiten mit mehreren Türen gespickt war. Vor einer Tür mit der Nummer „13" blieb sie stehen.

„Das ist Euer Zimmer, nehme ich an. Ihr tätet gut daran, die Tür hinter Euch zuzuschließen. Morgen beim Frühstück reden wir weiter." Mit diesen Worten und einem unscheinbaren Winken verschwand Zojja hinter der Treppe. Ich fummelte in meiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel und schloss dann hinter mir die Tür ab, wie Zojja mir geraten hatte. Im Raum war es dunkel, ich konnte nur schemenhaft ein paar Möbel ausmachen, doch war ich zu müde, um jetzt nach einer Lichtquelle zu suchen. Unsanft schmiss ich den Rucksack in eine Ecke und schmiss mich dann auf das, was im dunkeln wie eine Liege aussah. Der Stoff war angenehm weich und gab unter mir etwas nach, auch wenn die Liege leicht muffig roch. Am Fußende war eine Decke ordentlich zusammengefaltet, welche ich nun über mir ausbreitete. Sie war leicht und dünn, hielt aber dennoch schön warm. Und kaum hatte ich eine gute Position zum Liegen gefunden, schließ ich ein und träumte von dem verrückten Lichttunnel, jedoch ohne die Schmerzen und anderen Unannehmlichkeiten.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte ich mich, als wäre ich tausend Tode gestorben. Geweckt wurde ich vom hellen Tageslicht, das durch ein dreieckiges Fenster neben der Liege fiel. Zwar hingen zu beiden Seiten des Fensters rote Vorhänge, doch hatte ich am Abend zuvor natürlich nicht daran gedacht, sie zuzuziehen. Das Licht brannte in meinen Augen, kaum dass ich sie öffnete, und als ich mich vorsichtig streckte, stach jeder Muskel meines Körpers wie bei einem wirklich üblen Muskelkater. Außerdem hämmerte es in meinem Kopf so stark, dass ich meinte er müsse jeden Moment platzen. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen was davon von der Reise und was davon vom Alkohol kam, doch beides zusammen hatte definitiv keine gute Auswirkung gehabt.

Die Lichtempfindlichkeit und der Gliederschmerz ließen ein wenig nach, sobald ich erst mal ein paar Minuten wach gelegen hatte. Schließlich strampelte ich die Decke zum Fußende, die, wie ich nun sah, blau-gelb kariert war, und schwang die Füße über die Liege. Der Boden war kalt, aber das störte mich nicht sonderlich. Jetzt erst wurde mir klar, dass ich noch meine kompletten Klamotten trug, die durch die Nacht ziemlich knitterig aussahen und auch nicht mehr allzu angenehm rochen. Fahrig fuhr ich mir durchs Gesicht. _Was würde ich jetzt alles für eine schöne, warme Dusche geben._

Immer noch sitzend sah ich mich in dem Raum um. Er war wirklich sehr sporadisch eingerichtet: Die Liege ( _die übrigens schwebte, wie genial war das denn bitte!_ ) befand sich an einer der kürzeren Wände, die Wand links davon zierte nur das Fenster, und rechts befand sich die Tür, in der noch immer der Schlüssel steckte. _Beruhigend._ An der Wand gegenüber von mir stand lediglich eine schmale Kommode, mit einer Schüssel und einem Stapel Tücher obendrauf.

Die Schale sah vielversprechend aus; zwar keine schöne warme Dusche, aber zumindest etwas, um sich sauber zu machen.  
Den Schmerz ignorierend, streifte ich mir das Hemd über den Kopf und kiekste kurz erschrocken auf. Noch nie hatte ich eine Asura ohne Klamotten gesehen, und irgendwie hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass weibliche Asura keine Brüste besaßen. Nicht mal Ansätze von Brustwarzen. Dafür einen Bauchnabel und... naja.  
Andererseits war ich fasziniert von der ledrigen Haut, die viel härter und zäher war, als ich es von Menschen gewohnt war. Mein sonst ziemlich dunkler Teint war durchzogen von hellgrauen Flecken in allen Größen und Formen. Was hätte ich jetzt für einen Ganzkörperspiegel gegeben.

Nachdem ich mich gänzlich entkleidet hatte, schritt ich zur Kommode und starrte in die Schüssel, die mit blau schimmerndem Wasser gefüllt war. Ganz gesund sah das ja nicht aus, aber so schlimm konnte es ja nicht sein, sonst würde es nicht in öffentlichen Gasthäusern stehen.  
Ich griff zu einem der Tücher und tunkte es in die Schüssel. Bis dahin nichts besonderes, keine ätzende Säure, die meine Haut wegfraß, kein Prickeln, dass irgendetwas böses andeutete. Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich an wie stinknormales, warmes Wasser. _Warum ist das Wasser warm?_

Ich wusch mich mit dem Lappen von oben bis unten, wobei das Wasser auf der Haut ein angenehmes Gefühl von Sauberkeit und Wärme hinterließ. Okay, das hier war wirklich fast genauso gut wie eine warme Dusche. Anschließend trocknete ich mich ab und entknotete, nachdem ich mich wieder auf die Liege gesetzt hatte, mit meinen Krallen meine Haare. Diese waren feuerrot, leicht gewellt und reichten im losen Zustand fast bis zur Hüfte. _Nicht schlecht._

Jetzt, da ich mich schon viel besser fühlte, schlüpfte ich wieder in die alten Klamotten. Das dämpfte mein Sauberkeitsgefühl ein wenig, aber hatte ich denn eine andere Wahl? Wenn ich erst mal eine Bleibe hatte, würde ich mich sofort um eine ordentliche Auswahl an Klamotten kümmern.  
Eilig rollte ich meine Haare zu einem Knoten zusammen, froh darüber, dass sie auch ohne Klammer einigermaßen in ihrer Position blieben. Allerdings wurde mir jetzt bewusst, dass in diesem Raum keine weitere Tür war, die zufällig das Symbol einer Welle aufwies. _Mist._ Dabei war ich eigentlich nicht so ein großer Freund von öffentlichen Toiletten.

Seufzend schulterte ich den Rucksack, schloss die Tür hinter mir ab und ging den Gang entlang, auf der Suche nach einer Tür mit grünem Licht. Diese befand sich am Gangende, und schließlich schlenderte ich ein paar Minuten später die Wendeltreppe hinunter zum Tresen.

Zojja wartete schon auf mich, einen Ellenbogen auf das Holz des Tresens gestützt und sich mit der Barkeeperin unterhaltend. Als sie mich sah beendete sie das Gespräch und kam lächelnd auf mich zu. „Ah, guten Morgen! Ihr seid nicht unbedingt ein Frühaufsteher, wie mir scheint."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und gab wortlos den Schlüssel ab. „Hatte einen nicht ganz so einfachen Tag gestern, wie Ihr Euch vielleicht denken könnt."  
Zojja lachte wieder ihr schönes Lachen. „Ich mach Euren Humor, Szallejh. Kommt, es ist sinnlos, ohne Frühstück in den Tag zu starten. Schließlich ist das die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages!"

Jetzt war es an mir zu lachen, und ich folgte Zojja zu einem Tisch, auf dem bereits zwei Teller und zwei Tassen standen. Die Teller waren gefüllt mit Ei, ein paar Schreiben Brot und etwas, das aussah wie Bohnengemüse, und in den Tassen dampfte es verführerisch, wahrscheinlich Tee. Wir frühstückten ganz in Ruhe, und schließlich fragte ich Zojja, was nun der Plan für den heutigen Tag sei.

„Erst mal müssen wir nach Rata Sum und eine Audienz beim Rat erbitten. Das sollte allerdings nicht so schwierig sein, immerhin bin ich ein ziemliches Genie und habe da so einige Kontakte. Dann braucht Ihr eine Unterkunft. Das wird das leichteste sein, denn in den Wohnheimen der Kollegs ist eigentlich immer was frei, auch für Nicht-Studenten. Schwieriger wird es, Euch eine Arbeit zu besorgen. Immerhin müsst Ihr Euch einige Dinge selbst finanzieren können."

Ich nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck aus der Tasse, darauf bedacht, mir nicht die Zunge zu verbrennen. _Jap, definitiv Tee._

„Und was gibt es für Möglichkeiten? Es gibt doch sicher irgendwelche niederen Arbeiten, die nicht von Golems erledigt werden."

Zojja nickte. „Die gibt es. Ich bezweifle, dass Euch eine Krew haben will, dafür fehlt Euch das technische Verständnis. Aber einige Bars brauchen immer Leute am Ausschank. Zugegeben, nicht der beste Verdienst, aber für den Anfang wird es reichen müssen."

„Klingt nach einem Plan. Auf geht's."

* * *

Auf den Straßen von Soren Draa herrschte bereits reges Treiben. Ich musste wirklich etwas länger geschlafen haben, denn der Sonne nach zu urteilen, war es nicht mehr lange bis zum Mittag. An jeder Ecke wurden wir gegrüßt, schließlich war Zojja unter den Asura eine ziemliche Berühmtheit.

Wir mussten einige Treppen hochsteigen, bis wir schließlich vor dem Portal standen, das uns nach Rata Sum führen würde. Als ich die blau wabernde Masse vor mir sah, durch die ich hindurchsteigen sollte, wurde mir doch etwas mulmig. Ich dachte an meine Befürchtung zurück, dass das Portalreisen sich so ähnlich anfühlen würde wie meine Reise nach Tyria. Aber ich schluckte diese Befürchtung hinunter und sah Zojja an.

Diese bedachte mich mit einem mitleidigen Blick; sie schien zu wissen was in mir vorging. Aufmunternd nickte sie mir zu. „Bereit?"

Ich nickte. „Bereit."

Gemeinsam schritten wir durch das Portal, und das war, als würde ich von einer kalten Decke eingehüllt. Plötzlich verstummten alle Geräusche, und ich spürte einen sanften Druck von allen Seiten. Dieses Gefühl währte aber nur einen kurzen Augenblick, und sofort wich die kalte Decke der heißen Dschungelluft von Rata Sum. Ich atmete tief durch. _Das war's schon?_  
Okay, an Portalreisen konnte ich mich gewöhnen, denke ich.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und trat von der Portalplattform hinunter. Ich erkannte die dreieckige Ausbuchtung, in der drei Portale zu unterschiedlichen Gegenden Tyrias standen, und blickte schluckend vom Rand hinunter. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Rata Sum ein schwebender Würfel oberhalb der Provinz Metrica war, aber jetzt oben zu stehen, ohne jegliche Absicherung und so hoch, dass man den Boden nicht erkennen konnte... Das war schon etwas beunruhigend.

Zojja räusperte sich, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Hier sind wir also. Willkommen in Rata Sum, der Hauptstadt der Asura!" Mit einer weit gefächerten Geste wies sie auf die Stadt, die sich vor mir erstreckte. Wir stiegen ein paar Stufen hinauf und gingen zur Mitte des Hauptplatzes, von dem einige Treppen in die Tiefe führten, zu unterschiedlichsten Laboren, Kollegs und Geschäften, die sich innerhalb des Würfels befanden.

Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, Zojja nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, obwohl ich direkt hinter ihr lief. Die Wege waren vollgestopft mit Asura unterschiedlichsten Aussehens, es gab Riesen die fast so groß waren wie ein menschlicher Jugendlicher, und Asura-Nachwuchs der mir selbst nur bis zum Bauchnabel ging. Händler boten schreiend unterschiedlichste Waren an und kapuzenverhüllte Gestalten trieben höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gerade legale Geschäfte, mitten in der Öffentlichkeit. Die ganze Luft war erfüllt von unterschiedlichsten Stimmen, Gemurmel, Geschrei, Lachen, metallische Schritte von Golems und hin und wieder Explosionen aus Laboren unterhalb. Die Spannung in der Hauptstadt war fast schon greifbar, jeder schien es äußerst eilig zu haben und nicht selten kam es zu Wortgefechten, meistens wegen Ideenraub und wer das größere Genie sei.

Kopfschüttelnd passierte ich all diese Gestalten und fragte mich, ob es hier zu jeder Tageszeit so zuging. Schon bald würde ich das erfahren - und noch viel mehr.

Zojja war stehen geblieben, und ich rannte sie fast um, so abgelenkt war ich von der Umgebung. Wir standen unter einem großen schwebenden Würfel, in dem der arkane Rat seinen Sitz hatte, so viel wusste ich.

„Wir sind da." Sagte Zojja und sprach dann mit einem unscheinbaren, aber zweifellos hochrangingen Asura, der nach einer kurzen Diskussion nachgab und auf einem Schaltpult neben ihm ein paar Knöpfe aktivierte.

Zojja bedachte mich mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Schritt Nummer eins ging leichter als gedacht. Sie teleportieren uns hoch." Kurz wanderte ihr Blick nach oben, wo sich ein blau leuchtender Kreis gebildet hatte, der nun immer lauter summte. Dann galt ihr Grinsen wieder mir. „Das wird sich jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas seltsam anfühlen."

Und ein blauer Energiestrahl fuhr auf uns hinab und hüllte Zojja und mich ein.


	4. Kapitel 3 - Regen

**Kapitel 3 - Regen**

Auf dem großen Platz in Rata Sum war auch nachts regelmäßig die Hölle los. Doch sobald es regnete, verzogen sich die meisten Asura in ihre Labore oder Läden, weshalb der Platz diese Nacht ungewöhnlich still war. Ich hörte nur das prasseln des Regens und meine eigenen Schritte auf dem nassen Stein, und nur vereinzelt liefen mir Asura über den Weg, meist in Eile und mit einem Energieschild über dem Kopf, um den Regen abzuhalten. Einen solchen Schild hatte ich nicht, und es war mir auch egal. Der Regen war warm, und ich trug nichts bei mir, das nicht hätte nass werden dürfen.

Langsam schlurfte ich in Richtung einer der überdachten Terrassen, die ich gerne als Rückzugsort nutzte, um nachzudenken. Auch diese Terrasse war leer, und so setzte ich mich ganz an den Rand, ließ die Beine über den Rand baumeln und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Steinwand.

Etwas floss über meine Wange, und ich war mir nicht sicher ob es der Regen war, oder meine Tränen. Normalerweise war ich recht gut darin, all das Schlechte zu verdrängen, das in den letzten Jahren passiert war. Aber es hatte ebenfalls geregnet, in der Nacht, in der ich sie beide verloren hatte... Daher wusch der Regen stets die Erinnerungen wieder frei und lieferte mich, wie auch in dieser Nacht, einem Gefühl von Verlorenheit und Hilflosigkeit aus.

Ein greller Blitz zuckte in vielfachen Abzweigungen über den kompletten Himmel, dicht gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlag. Rata Sum war oft starken Gewittern ausgesetzt, und in der Regel taten die vielen Blitzableiter ihre Arbeit. Nur selten kam es vor, dass in eines der Labore ein Blitz einschlug. Und selbst dann musste es nicht immer mit einem Gewitter zusammenhängen.

Leise gesellte sich eine Gestalt neben mich, das einzige was ich hörte, war ihre raschelnde Kleidung, als sie ebenfalls die Beine baumeln ließ und in den nachtschwarzen Himmel starrte. _Zojja._

„Aus irgendeinem Grund finde ich Euch immer genau hier, wenn es anfängt zu regnen." Zojja verschwendete keine Zeit mit unnötigen Begrüßungsworten. Wir kannten uns mittlerweile lang genug, niemand hatte mehr Einblicke in mein Inneres erhaschen können als Zojja.

„Immer wenn es regnet, kommt die Erinnerung zurück. Sie sind beide in einer Nacht gestorben, in der es ein ähnliches Unwetter gab." Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte die Terrasse für einen kurzen Augenblick taghell, dann ließ er uns wieder in der Dunkelheit zurück.

„Ihr gebt Euch die Schuld für ihren Tod." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, und Zojja hatte es damit ziemlich genau auf den Punkt getroffen. Ich nickte.

„Zojja... gebt Ihr Euch die Schuld für Snaffs Tod?" Zojja überlegte nicht lange und schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf, sodass die Bändchen an ihren Ohren wild hin und her flatterten. „Nein. Ich habe getan was ich konnte, und ich hätte nicht mehr tun können, um ihn zu beschützen. Es stimmt, viele Jahre lang habe ich mir selbst die Schuld gegeben. Aber was hätte ich ändern können? Logan zurückzuhalten wäre unmöglich gewesen. Ihm gebe ich die Schuld, aber nicht mir. Nicht mehr. Und genauso wenig tragt Ihr Schuld an dem Tod Eurer Freunde. Denkt doch mal nach. Was hättet Ihr anders machen können, um zu verhindern, was passierte?"

Langsam atmete ich aus und schmeckte deutlich das Salz meiner Tränen auf den Lippen. _Nichts._ Es gab nichts, das ich hätte ändern können. Dennoch ließ mich das Gefühl der Schuld nicht los. Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in meinem Hals festgesetzt, und was ich auch versuchte, ich wurde ihn nicht los.

„Es ist nur... Ich vermisse sie so!" stieß ich endlich aus und wurde sogleich von heftigen Schluchzern gepackt. Schließlich spürte ich eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter, und ein paar strahlend blauer Augen, die mich voller Traurigkeit ansahen.

„Ich weiß. Ich vermisse Snaff auch, mehr als alles andere. Jeden Tag wünsche ich mir, er wäre noch bei mir. Ohne zu zögern würde ich den Titel des größten Genies in Rata Sum abgeben, wenn dafür Snaff wieder hier wäre! Aber das ist er nicht. Snaff ist tot. Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht, um diese Tatsache wirklich zu akzeptieren. Es gibt Dinge, die geschehen müssen, damit das Große Ganze weiter funktionieren kann. Und so war der Tod Eurer Freunde in dieser Nacht vielleicht auch vorherbestimmt."

Zojja weinte nicht. Nicht diesmal. Aber ich sah diese unendliche Traurigkeit in ihren Augen, den Schmerz des Verlustes, und es tat so weh, dass ich nicht weiter hinsehen konnte. Ich presste mein Gesicht gegen den kalten, nassen Stein, mittlerweile vollkommen durchnässt und ausgelaugt. Dann zog ich die Beine an die Brust und stützte meinen Kopf auf die Knie.

In einer ähnlichen Situation waren wir schon mal gewesen, Zojja und ich. Nur damals war sie diejenige gewesen, deren Tränen geflossen waren, und ich hatte noch keine Ahnung gehabt was es bedeutete, jemanden zu verlieren.

„Wisst Ihr, manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich könnte zurückkehren. Es ist jetzt fünf Jahre her, und ich habe schon fast alles vergessen. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr meinen Namen, geschweige denn wie die andere Welt ausgesehen hat! Alle Bilder aus der Erinnerung sind verschwommen und verblasst, manche schon ganz verschwunden. Aber dennoch möchte ich an manchen Tagen zurück. Denn auch wenn ich vieles nicht mehr weiß, so viel Schmerz und Leid wie hier habe ich dort niemals ertragen müssen."

Zojja schwieg eine Weile. Die andere Welt war ein Thema, über das wir für sehr lange Zeit nicht gesprochen hatten. Da es keinen erkennbaren Weg zurück gab, waren wir uns einig gewesen, es so gut wie möglich zu vergessen. Es tat weh, dass ich nicht mal mehr Erinnerungen an meine Familie hatte. Wie sie ausgesehen hatten, wie sie gesprochen hatten. Ich hatte hier ein neues Zuhause gefunden, aber war es das wert? War es den Schmerz wert, den ich in den letzten Jahren durchgestanden hatte?

„Es stimmt, Ihr habt viel durchmachen müssen, seit Ihr hier aufgetaucht seid. Aber Ihr habt auch viel Gutes erleben dürfen, vergesst das nicht!"

Darauf wusste ich keine Antwort. Natürlich hatte Zojja recht. Ich hatte so viel erlebt, so viele Bewohner Tyrias kennengelernt, ich hatte sogar gegen einen Drachen gekämpft! Und ich wusste mittlerweile, wie man einen Golem zusammenbaute. Aber das alles hatte einen hohen Preis gehabt.

Neben mir erhob sich Zojja, mittlerweile ebenfalls vollkommen durchnässt von dem Regen, den der Wind hin und wieder auf die Terrasse getragen hatte, und reichte mir ihre Hand.  
„Kommt jetzt. Ihr solltet Euch ausruhen, morgen findet die Parade in Löwenstein statt."  
Ich ergriff Zojjas Hand, doch war mir bei dem Gedanken an den morgigen Tag nicht gerade wohl zumute.

„Ich will da nicht hin."

„Ich auch nicht, glaubt mir. Aber wir müssen. Es ist unsere Pflicht als Helden Tyrias, die im Kampf gegen die Drachen Gefallenen zu ehren und den Überlebenden Mut zuzusprechen."

„Pah. Ich habe nie darum gebeten, ein Held Tyrias zu werden."

Das brachte Zojja zum Lachen. „Sie werden große Feuer entzünden, für Snaff, Eir, Trahearne, und..." Sofort verebbte das Lachen in ihrem Gesicht. Auch ich senkte den Kopf.  
„Ihr habt Recht, Zojja. Ich sollte gehen."

Kurz drückte sie meine Hand, eine Geste, die mehr auszudrücken vermochte als jedes Wort der Welt. Dann verschwand sie ohne einen weiteren Abschied, und ich machte mich auf den Weg zurück in mein Zimmer. Wieder krachte ein Donnerschlag direkt über mir, diesmal so laut, als würde der Stein persönlich zerbrechen.


	5. Kapitel 4 - Gephluntet

**In diesem Kapitel habe ich eine Idee von einer Autorin übernommen, die mich doch recht inspiriert hat. Es geht um den PeDACUR, den** _Personal Decontamination And Cleansing Utility Room_ **von Asuralations. Ich habe darauf verzichtet, ihn ins deutsche zu übersetzen, da ich keine Übersetzung gefunden habe, die mir gefallen hätte. Falls Ihr Lust habt, lest doch mal Asuralations Fanfiction; jeder der Asura mag, dürfte sie lieben :) Sie nennt sich _"Heart Inverter"._**

* * *

 **Kapitel 4 – Gephluntet**

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei Euch?" Ich spürte Zojjas Hand stützend an meiner Schulter, während ich versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Durch das Teleporten war mir etwas schwindelig geworden; es hatte mich ein wenig an das schnelle Beschleunigen einer Achterbahn erinnert. Nur dass es senkrecht nach oben ging.

„Ja... Ja. Mir geht's gut. Das war nur etwas... ungewohnt, würde ich sagen."

„Ich hatte Euch vorgewarnt." sagte Zojja grinsend, und da sich mein Zustand langsam wieder beruhigte, sah ich mich um. Wir waren im Arkanen Rat, so viel wusste ich. Es war ein mehr oder weniger runder Raum, der von allen Seiten von Golems gesäumt wurde. Friedensgolems, vermutete ich. In der Mitte des Raumes standen – oder besser schwebten – sieben steinerne Sessel, die nicht besonders gemütlich aussahen. Daher wunderte es mich auch überhaupt nicht, dass niemand auf ihnen Platz genommen hatte; alle Asura, die sich in diesem Raum befanden, standen in Kleingruppen neben den Stühlen zusammen oder waren in irgendwelche Dokumente vertieft. Bis jetzt schien niemand Zojjas und meine Ankunft wirklich wahr genommen zu haben.

In der Mitte über dem Sitzkreis schwebte ein sechseckiges Gebilde, von wessen Mitte aus ein starkes Licht ausging. Meine Vermutung war, dass es zu Beleuchtungszwecken diente, aber ganz sicher war ich mir damit nicht.

Zojja trat etwas weiter in den Raum und ich folgte ihr wie ein Hund seinem Herrchen. Ich war nervös, denn ich wusste nicht, was Zojja vor hatte. Sie konnte dem Rat wohl kaum meine wahre Geschichte darlegen, sonst würde ich direkt in eine asurische Irrenanstalt gesteckt werden. Aber wenn sie zu sehr log, würde die Geschichte vermutlich zu ungläubig wirken.

„Zojja..." begann ich leise, „Was genau ist eigentlich unser Plan? Haben wir denn einen Plan?"

„Szallejh. Ich bin DAS Genie schlechthin! Ich würde Euch wohl kaum zum Rat mitschleppen, wenn ich nicht einen Plan hätte, oder?"

„Ich will es einfach mal hoffen. Was genau wollt Ihr denen denn erzählen?"

„Das ist ganz einfach. Wir..."

In dem Moment hatte uns einer der Ratsmitglieder bemerkt und kam mit weit geöffneten Augen auf uns zu. „Aaah, Golemantin Zojja! Wie schön, Euch zu sehen!"

Der Asura war erstaunlich hässlich. Seine Haut war durch und durch hellgrau, ohne auch nur einen Anflug von Farbe, und wahnsinnig runzlig. Die Ohren hingen schlapp nach unten und waren an den Spitzen eingerissen, und die Augen blickten kalt und irgendwie sogar böse drein. Ich mochte diesen Typen definitiv nicht.

„Ratsmitglied Phlunt! Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits." Säuselte Zojja mit zuckersüßer Stimme, doch es war sehr deutlich zu hören, wie ehrlich ihre Worte tatsächlich gemeint waren. Und sie ließ dies Phlunt auch mehr als deutlich spüren. Ich nahm mir vor, Zojja später mal darauf anzusprechen, was zwischen den beiden passiert war.

Phlunt wandte sich mir zu und hob die Augenbrauen."Und wer ist... das?"

„Das ist meine Nichte, Szallejh. Sie ist außerhalb von Rata Sum aufgewachsen, um genau zu sein oben in den Zittergipfeln. Allerdings konnte sie den Schnee nicht mehr ertragen und kam deshalb zu uns in den Dschungel. Und wir sind nun hier, da Szallejh gerne die Staatsbürgerschaft von Rata Sum annehmen möchte, um hier zu leben und zu arbeiten."

 _Hmm. Okay, das klingt ja einigermaßen glaubwürdig. Hoffe ich._

„Soso, _Szallejh."_ Die Art, wie Phlunt meinen Namen aussprach, gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Aber immerhin hatte mich bis jetzt niemand rausgeworfen, also bestand noch Hoffnung, dass Zojjas Plan gut genug durchdacht war.

„Was genau sind Eure Stärken? Zu welchem Kolleg gehört Ihr? Statik, Dynamik, oder doch Synergetik?"

Ich stockte. Von nichts davon hatte ich auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung. Gerade machte ich mich bereit, irgendeine Antwort vor mich hin zu stammeln, da kam ein weiterer Asura auf uns zu.

„Meine Ohren, Zojja! Professor Canni hat mich soeben davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Ihr eine Audienz beim Rat erbeten habt."

Zojjas Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf. „Meine Liebe, das ist Ratsmitglied Flax, der Leiter des Arkanen Rats. Er wird uns gleich anhören und über Dein Schicksal entscheiden."

Flax war ebenso wie Phlunt schon einiges älter, allerdings hatte er eine dunklere und wesentlich gesündere Haut und braunes, volles Haar. Auf seiner Stirn prangte ein blauer Edelstein, vermutlich kontrollierte er damit irgendeinen oder mehrere der Friedens-Golems.

„Ratsmitglied Flax, dies hier ist meine Nichte Szallejh. Wegen ihr sind wir heute hier."

„Nun denn, lasst uns beginnen!" Flax klatschte einmal in die Hände, und sofort versammelten sich noch ein paar weitere Asura beider Geschlechter und nahmen auf den unbequemen Stühlen Platz. Zojja und mir wurde bedeutet, uns in die Mitte zu stellen, sodass wir mit dem Gesicht zu Flax standen. _Und mit dem Rücken zu Phlunt, was mir gar nicht gefällt._

„Das Reden überlasst Ihr am besten mir." Wisperte Zojja mir noch zu, bevor Ratsmitglied Flax das Wort erhob.

„Excelsior! Hochverehrte Mitglieder des Arkanen Rats, begrüßt mit mir die wohlbekannte Golemantin Zojja und ihre Nichte Szallejh." Ein allgemeines _Excelsior_ wurde in die Runde gemurmelt. „Also Zojja, dann tragt Euer Anliegen vor."

Zojja erzählte selbstsicher die Geschichte, die sie auch Phlunt vorhin schon erzählt hatte, nur noch wesentlich detaillierter. Dabei stellte sie mich als die ungebildete Asura dar, die ich auch war, und begründete dies damit, dass ich unter Norn aufgewachsen sei und deshalb keinen besonders hohen Bildungsstandart genossen habe. Sie brachte das alles so überzeugend dar, dass sogar ich es ihr geglaubt hätte, wenn ich nicht gerade in meiner Position gewesen wäre.

„Und jetzt erbittet Ihr die Staatsbürgerschaft von Rata Sum." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, dennoch nickte ich zustimmend.

„Ratsmitglied Flax erhob sich und sah kurz in die Runde. „Der Rat wird darüber beraten müssen. Wir werden Euch darüber benachrichtigen, wenn wir zu einer Entscheidung gelangt sind."

Zojja bedankte sich und führte mich an den Rand des Raums, sodass wir sie nicht hören konnten und sie uns nicht.

Ungläubig starrte ich Zojja an. „Wann hattet Ihr so viel Zeit, Euch diese Geschichte so detailliert auszudenken!?"

Zojja kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen. „Ich bin ein Genie, schon vergessen?"

Darauf wusste ich nichts zu erwidern und hob nur die Augenbraue. „Was, wenn sie uns nicht glauben?"

„Werden sie, keine Angst. Ratsmitglied Flax vertraut mir. Mit Phlunt sieht das etwas anders aus, aber er hat nicht die meiste Macht im Rat, und da sind ja auch noch die anderen Ratsmitglieder. Mit einigen von ihnen verstehe ich mich recht gut, sodass auch sie mir glauben werden. Auch wenn meine Schwester absolut nicht begeistert davon sein wird, dass ich ihr einfach so ein Kind anhänge." „Ihr habt eine Schwester?" „Tatsächlich, das habe ich. Und ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich sagte, sie lebt in den Zittergipfeln. Zumindest tat sie das bis vor einigen Jahren, mittlerweile ist sie im Funkenschwärmersumpf stationiert. Allerdings würde es ihr niemals in den Sinn kommen, ihr Kind in die Hände von Norn zu geben! Aber das weiß hier ja keiner, nicht wahr?"

„Zojja, Ihr seid absolut genial. Ich schulde Euch was dafür."

Zojja winkte ab. „Ach, es reicht denke ich, wenn Ihr Narru demnächst mal einen Besuch abstattet und sie darüber informiert, dass ihre geliebte Schwester ihr ein Kind angehängt hat!"

Es war erfrischend zu sehen, wie viel Spaß es Zojja scheinbar machte, ihre erdachte Geschichte auszukosten. Allerdings begannen einige sehr laute Glöckchen in meinem Kopf zu klingeln, als ich den Namen hörte. _Funkenschwärmersumpf..._

„Moment mal, Zojja. Narru ist Eure Schwester? Kriegsmeisterin Narru!?"

Ein schelmisches Grinsen war die Antwort. Gerade wollte Zojja zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da trat eine jung aussehende Asura mit zwei streng gebundenen dunklen Zöpfen auf uns zu. Sie war ganz in braun und orange gekleidet und machte einen äußerst freundlichen Eindruck, als sie zu Zojja gewandt sagte: „Der Rat hat sich entschieden. Ratsoberhaupt Flax bittet Euch, wieder zu dem Beratungskreis zu treten um das Urteil in Empfang zu nehmen."

Zojja verneigte sich leicht. „Ich danke Euch, Ratsmitglied Zudo. Gehen wir."

Wir setzten uns in Bewegung, fielen aber schnell ein paar Schritte hinter Zudo zurück. Ungläubig starrte ich Zojja an und flüsterte: „Ihr seht euch überhaupt nicht ähnlich!" Schulterzuckend antwortete sie: „Woher auch immer Ihr Narru kennt. Nur weil sie Haare auf dem Kopf hat und ich nicht, müsst Ihr nicht gleich so urteilen."

Darauf musste ich so laut lachen, dass Zudo sich höchst verwundert zu uns umsah und Zojja mir den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen stieß. Doch ihr Blick sprach eindeutig dafür, dass sie unsere Unterhaltung genauso lustig fand wie ich.

Narru war ich regelmäßig im Spiel begegnet, schließlich leitete sie den Kampf gegen Tequatl. Ich hatte sie schon immer bewundert und war schon ganz erpicht darauf, sie bald persönlich kennenzulernen. Aber Narru, Zojjas Schwester... _Und laut Zojja auch noch Deine Mutter!_  
Bei dem Versuch, ein weiteres Auflachen zu unterdrücken, kam ein seltsamer Kiekser aus meinem Mund, den jedoch glücklicherweise niemand bemerkt zu haben schien.

 _Hey, dann ist Zojja meine Tante! So schnell kann's gehen.,_

Der Rat hatte bereits wieder in seiner üblichen Runde Platz genommen und Zudo wies uns in die Mitte, sodass wir wieder Flax gegenüberstanden. Phlunt starrte uns böswillig an, und diesmal hatte ich ein noch schlechteres Gefühl dabei, ihn in meinem Rücken zu haben. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie seine kalten Klauen nach meinem Nacken griffen um mich heimtückisch zu erwürgen.

„Golemantin Zojja und ihre Nichte Szallejh." Flax erhob sich aus seinem steinernen Sessel und nickte uns beiden anerkennend zu. „Der Rat ist zu einer Entscheidung gekommen."

Im Raum entstand eine unangenehme Stille. Zojja stand regungslos da, in ihrem Gesicht ließen sich keinerlei Emotionen ablesen. Ich fragte mich, warum sie nicht annähernd so nervös war wie ich. Am liebsten hätte ich nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und diese zerquetscht, so sehr pochte mir das Herz in der Brust. So viel konnte von dieser Entscheidung abhängen!

„Wie Ihr wisst, halten wir sehr viel von Euch. Ihr wart Snaff stets eine gute Schülerin, habt sein Andenken mit dem Snaff-Preis besser geehrt als es sonst einer hätte tun können. Ihr habt mit zahlreichen Erfindungen das Leben der Asura erleichtert und steht kurz davor, mit Eurer größten Erfindung dem Alt-Drachen Zhaitan entgegenzutreten. Der Rat ist geehrt, mit einem Eurer Familienmitglieder in Verbindung treten zu können, und wir würden es wirklich sehr begrüßen, Eurer Bitte zu entsprechen."

Besser hätte es gar nicht sein können! Mein Herz machte einen freudigen Satz und ich sah, dass auch Zojjas Brust sich voller Erleichterung senkte. Bis ich von hinten Phlunts Räuspern hörte. Ich hätte schwören können, seinen ekligen Atem auf meiner Haut zu spüren.

Ratsoberhaupt Flax kratzte sich hinter seinem Ohr, und mein Herz, das eben noch leicht wie eine Feder gewesen war, rutschte auf einmal bis auf den Grund. _Oh nein. Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein!_

„Allerdings hat Ratsmitglied Phlunt einige Bedenken geäußert. Er möchte auf Nummer Sicher gehen, da wir im Moment genug Zwischenfälle mit Spionen der Inquestur haben, und eine weitere Audienz herbeiführen, mit Euch und Eurer Schwester."

Meine kleine Blase der Hoffnung zerplatzte. Sie hatten uns nicht geglaubt. Oder besser gesagt, der Rat glaubte uns. Nicht aber Phlunt. Und er hatte die anderen überzeugen können, Zojja und mir nicht zu trauen. Zojjas ganzer Körper hatte sich angespannt, ansonsten ließ sie sich ihre Wut dem Rat gegenüber aber nicht anmerken. Im Gegensatz zu ihr konnte ich nicht anders und warf einen schnellen Blick über meine Schulter, nur um zu sehen, wie Phlunt uns mit dem dreckigsten und hinterhältigsten Grinsen ansah, das ich jemals gesehen hatte.

Angestrengt starrte ich die Steinfliesen zu meinen Füßen an, um mir meine Enttäuschung und Empörung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Meine Hände zitterten und das Blut war mir in den Kopf gestiegen. _Wie hätte jemand diese Geschichte auch glauben sollen?_  
Was sollte ich denn jetzt tun?

Gerade war ich dabei, angestrengt über einen Plan B nachzudenken, als Flax' beruhigende Stimme erneut erklang, und hob ruckartig den Kopf bei dem, was er sagte.

„Daher haben wir beschlossen, Eurer Nichte eine vorläufige Aufenthaltsgenehmigung innerhalb Rata Sums zu gewähren, bis die Formalitäten mit Euch und Eurer Schwester geklärt sind. Szallejh wird so lange die Vorzüge eines Bürgers von Rata Sum genießen dürfen, bis der letzte Tag des Phönix des Jahres 1325 N.E. vorüber ist. Bis dahin sollten wir alle offenen Fragen bezüglich einer Staatsbürgerschaft klären können. Ihr wird eine Unterkunft im Kolleg der Synergetik gewährt, da dies auch das Kolleg ihrer Tante ist. Mit Annahme der Aufenthaltsgenehmigung verpflichtet sie sich, jederzeit vor den Arkanen Rat zu treten, sollten die Umstände es erfordern. Solange sie kein vollwertiges Mitglied Rata Sums ist, wird Zojja für all das bürgen, was sie tut."

Also doch eine Chance! Ich hatte nicht wirklich viel Ahnung von asurischer Zeitrechnung, aber immerhin hatte ich etwas Zeit bekommen um meinen Plan zu überdenken. Nicht ganz das, was wir hatten erreichen wollen, aber es war ein Anfang. Zojja und ich grinsten uns kurz an und sie drückte mir für einen unscheinbaren, aber unglaublich wertvollen Augenblick die Schulter.

„Hier ist Eure vorläufige Marke." Flax reichte mir einen ovalen, golden glänzenden Gegenstand, der Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Polizeimarke hatte. Bloß dass nicht viel darauf war, bis auf ein paar Zahlen und einen Knopf in der Mitte, der vermutlich durch ein Hologramm weitere Informationen enthüllen würde. „Mit ihr kommt Ihr durch die Asura-Portale und könnt Euch ausweisen, wann immer es verlangt wird. Verliert sie möglichst nicht." Ich nickte dankend.

Ratsoberhaupt Flax beendete die Runde und verabschiedete uns förmlich. Zojja verbeugte sich, und ich tat es ihr gleich. Dann wurden wir von Professor Canni zurück zum Teleporter geleitet, wobei sie sich weniger förmlich mit einer Umarmung von meiner zukünftigen Tante verabschiedete.

Als wir wieder unter uns waren, konnte auch ich nicht anders, und fiel Zojja um die Arme. Sie war im ersten Augenblick überrascht, doch stieß sie mich nicht weg.  
„Danke. Vielen, vielen Dank... Tantchen."

„Hey, nichts zu danken. Also ich wäre an Eurer Stelle nicht so glücklich damit, jetzt die dumme von Norn erzogene Asura sein zu müssen." Antwortete Zojja grinsend und winkte den Asura zu uns, der für den Teleporter verantwortlich war.

„Aber was, wenn sie Narru auf die ganze Geschichte ansprechen, bevor wir sie erreichen können?" Die Bedenken waren mir gekommen, nachdem Flax von der Dringlichkeit gesprochen hatte, die Angelegenheit auch mit Narru zu klären. Ich war mir sicher, dass Phlunt jede noch so kleine Chance nutzen würde, um Zojja und mir in die Quere zu kommen.

Zojja zuckte die Schultern. „Werden sie nicht. Die wenigsten wissen, dass Narru meine Schwester ist. Wir haben nicht unbedingt die beste... Beziehung zueinander."

„Und warum seid Ihr dann so überzeugt, dass sie mitspielen wird?"

„Nichts destotrotz ist die meine Schwester. Und außerdem schuldet sie mir noch einen ziemlich großen Gefallen! Also macht Euch darum keinen Kopf; die Sache wird längst geklärt sein bevor der Rat weiß, wer meine Schwester ist."

„Gut. Und noch eine Frage... Ratsoberhaupt Flax meinte, ich hätte Zeit bis zum Ende des Phönix. Wie... Wie lange ist das noch?"

Zojja schien einen kurzen Augenblick verwirrt, aber dann fiel ihr wohl wieder ein, dass ich nicht von Tyria stammte und mich deshalb auch nicht in der hiesigen Zeitrechnung auskannte, geschweige denn wusste, welcher Tag heute war.

„Nun, heute ist der 36. Tag des Phönix, was bedeutet, dass Euch noch 55 Tage bleiben, um die Staatsbürgerschaft zu erlangen."

 _Fast 2 Monate... Das sollte ausreichen, um zumindest die Grundlagen zu schaffen._  
Außerdem hatte Flax das Jahr 1325 und den Kampf gegen Zhaitan erwähnt, was bedeutete, dass die Ereignisse in Tyria sich weitgehend mit dem Spiel überschnitten, und dass der Pakt gerade dabei war, den ersten Drachen zu besiegen. Ich war also ganz am Anfang gelandet.

 _Und Du weißt Dinge, die Du definitiv besser für Dich behalten solltest. Wenn die Dinge hier wirklich geschehen wie im Spiel, dann wirst Du einigen Leuten begegnen, von denen Du weißt, dass sie im Laufe der nächsten Jahre im Kampf gegen die Drachen sterben werden..._

Kein schöner Gedanke. Aber möglicherweise liefen hier ja auch Dinge anders. Möglicherweise ließen sich ein paar Leben doch noch retten...

„Na sieh einer an, jetzt haben wir also eine Norn in unserer Hauptstadt." Erklang zynisch Phlunts Stimme hinter mir und ließ mich so stark zusammenzucken, dass ich fast die Marke hätte fallen lassen. Vorsichtshalber steckte ich sie in einen meiner Beutel.

„Offensichtlich keine Norn, sondern eine Asura." Antwortete ich ruhig, um mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr mich dieser Mann anwiderte.

„Offensichtlich eine Asura mit dem Hirn einer Norn. Wie sonst sollte eine Asura denken, die einen Großteil ihres Lebens unter diesen Säufern verbracht hat? Ihr habt nicht mal einen Abschluss an einem der Kollegs! Vermutlich wisst Ihr nicht mal, wie ein ordentlicher Schaltkreis funktioniert. Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen, Skritt-Hirn."

 _War ich nicht eben noch ein Norn-Hirn gewesen?_

„Ihr habt verloren, Phlunt. Wir haben, was wir wollten." Mischte sich nun Zojja ein, „Und Szallejh weiß wenigstens, wie man sich nicht innerhalb eines Augenblicks die komplette Welt zum Feind macht."

„Das ist mir egal. Ich kriege Euch noch, Zojja. Und Eure unterbelichtete Nichte auch. Wir sehen uns wieder." Phlunt drehte sich auf der Stelle um und verschwand in einer Seitentür, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Canni, die das ganze aus der Ferne beobachtet hatte, schüttelte nur den Kopf und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Zojja lachte verbittert auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ihr seid gerade gephluntet worden."

„Pah. Und es klingt genauso scheußlich wie es sich anfühlt."

Ein hochgewachsener Asura hatte sich zu uns gesellt und ein paar Worte mit Zojja gewechselt. Nun aktivierte er ein paar Knöpfe für den Teleporter, sodass ein Balken auf der Anzeige sich mehr und mehr Grün füllte und um uns herum ein Energiefeld aufgebaut wurde. Zojja warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin ich nur bestätigend nickte und mich bereit machte, nach unten in die Stadtmitte teleportiert zu werden.

* * *

Es war kurz nach Mittag, als wir wieder auf dem Hauptplatz von Rata Sum standen. Der Himmel strahlte noch immer in seinem strahlendsten Blau, und die Dschungelluft hatte jetzt ihre Höchsttemperatur erreicht. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mich jemals an diese Hitze gewöhnen würde. Aber das spielte mir in die Karten, immerhin machte es meinen Aufenthalt in den Zittergipfeln glaubwürdiger.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte ich Zojja.

„Nun, ich schlage vor, dass wir uns für den nächsten Schritt aufteilen. Ich werde mit dem Leiter der Schlafsäle des Kollegs für Synergetik sprechen und Euch eine Unterkunft für die nächsten Wochen besorgen. Ihr solltet Euch währenddessen einen gewissen Vorrat an Kleidung und was Ihr sonst noch braucht besorgen." Dabei sah sie mich an und rümpfte die Nase, wie um zu bestätigen, dass meine Klamotten nicht mehr die saubersten und gutriechendsten waren.

„Wie viel Geld habt Ihr?"

Ich fummelte an meinem Geldbeutel herum und zeigte den Inhalt Zojja. Überrascht sog diese die Luft ein. „Meine Ohren! Wo bei der Ewigen Alchemie habt Ihr so viel Gold her?"

Schulterzuckend murmelte ich nur, „Ist mir wohl in die Wiege gelegt worden."

Dann bedachte ich meinen bereits gut gefüllten Rucksack mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Wie soll ich all das tragen, was ich kaufe? Allein schon die ganzen Klamotten werden doch nie und nimmer in diesen Rucksack passen!"

Zojja überlegte nur kurz. „Ihr habt bei weitem genug Geld, um Euch eine Aufwertung leisten zu können." Sie zog mich am Arm und führte mich zu einem Händler, der neben Waffen und Rüstungsteilen auch Runen unterschiedlichster Art anbot. „Gebt mir eine Goldmünze."

„So viel!?" „Es wird Euch nicht weh tun. Und wenn wir Euren Rucksack schon aufwerten, dann ja wohl richtig, oder?"

Ich schwieg und überließ Zojja meinen Rucksack. Während sie mit dem Händler die Details ausmachte und seine Arbeit überwachte, sah ich mich ein wenig auf dem Markt um. Neben dem Händler befand sich ein Stand, der Klamotten und Schuhe verkaufte, und dort stand auch ein Spiegel, der die optimale Gelegenheit versprach, mich das erste Mal richtig sehen zu können.

Die Person, die mir nun entgegenblickte, schien irgendwie vertraut, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Die grauen Flecken waren nicht nur auf meinen Armen, sondern auch in meinem Gesicht vertreten, und meine Ohren waren wirklich gigantisch! Sie hingen bis über die Schultern und wenn ich mich anstrengte, konnte ich sogar mit den Spitzen hin und her zucken.  
Meine Lippen waren voll und entblößten wenn ich lächelte eine Reihe gepflegter, sehr spitzer Zähne. Die Augen standen leicht schräg und waren von einem intensiven Grün.  
Zwar sahen meine Haare in ihrem Knoten recht chaotisch aus, aber alles in allem war das, was ich sah, wirklich annehmbar!

Ich hatte mich ein paar Mal hin und her gedreht, als Zojja plötzlich hinter mir auftauchte und sich räusperte. „Eurer Rucksack." Sie hielt mir die braune Tasche hin und neugierig warf ich einen Blick hinein. Es war, als hätte sich der Platz im Inneren der Tasche um das zehnfache vergrößert! _Okay, ich liebe Magie. Absolut._

„Hey, die ist ja innen größer als außen!" Sagte ich und musste selbst über diese Andeutung lachen, auch wenn niemand sonst in Tyria sie jemals verstehen würde. Zumindest aber würden so ein paar ordentliche Outfits und Schuhe hinein passen. _Ob durch die Aufwertung auch das Gesamtgewicht leichter ist?_

Ich schulterte den Rucksack und besprach mit Zojja, dass wir uns wieder hier treffen würden, sobald wir beide unsere Angelegenheiten beendet hatten. Danach würde ich etwas Zeit haben, mich einzurichten und ordentlich zu waschen, und dann sollte ich mich um einen Job kümmern. Am nächsten Tag wollte Zojja mit mir in den Funkenschwärmersumpf reisen, um mit ihrer Schwester zu reden.

„Also dann, Szallejh. Passt auf Euch auf und lasst Euch nicht zu viel Gold aus der Tasche ziehen!" Zojja verabschiedete sich winkend und verschwand auf einer der Rampen, die nach unten ins Innere des Würfels führten.

Ich atmete tief durch. Zu allererst brauchte ich Klamotten. Wie praktisch, dass der richtige Stand dafür direkt neben mir war.  
Eine Zeit lang wühlte ich mich durch die verschiedensten Angebote, bis ich mich für ein paar Sachen entschieden hatte. Dazu gehörten mehrere schwarze, braune und graue Hosen, einige davon mit aufwendigen Mustern, sowie ein paar farbenfrohe Hemden, die sich vorne zubinden ließen und besonders an den Ärmeln sehr schön geschnürt waren. Auch zwei Überwürfe legte ich dazu, beide in einem neutralen blau-grau gehalten und mit einigen Taschen an den Seiten. An Schuhen würde mir neben dem Paar, das ich trug, noch ein weiteres reichen, allerdings eines, bei dem auch die Zehen bedeckt waren. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wann man es brauchen könnte.  
Dazu kam noch etwas Unterwäsche und ein paar Bänder und Spangen für meine Haare. Zwar wurden mir einige sehr seltsame Blicke zugeworden, aber das störte mich nicht sonderlich. Immerhin brauchte ich dies alles, und solange ich es bezahlen konnte, sollte mir niemand dabei in die Quere kommen.

Ich bezahlte, verwundert darüber, dass ich mit all dem Krempel noch immer unter einer Goldmünze gewesen war, und stopfte alles bis auf die Spangen und Bänder in meinen kleinen Rucksack, der alles aufzusaugen schien wie ein schwarzes Loch. Noch erleichterter war ich, als ich den Rucksack schulterte und kaum einen Gewichtsunterschied bemerkte.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Magie liebte?

Erneut stellte ich mich vor den Spiegel und löste den Knoten, sodass mir die Haare wieder bis auf die Hüfte fielen. Hinter mir pfiff ein Asura und brachte mich zum Lächeln.  
Mit den Bändern band ich einen Großteil der Haare zu einem langen Zopf zusammen, ließ dabei jedoch zwei Strähnen zu beiden Seiten vorne frei, die ich dann mit jeweils einer Klammer festmachte. So gefiel es mir doch schon wesentlich besser als mit diesem seltsamen Knoten, der sich ohnehin bald vollständig aufgelöst hätte.

Ich tigerte noch eine Weile über den Markt, wobei ich noch einige Kleinigkeiten einkaufte, die nicht unbedingt notwendig waren, die ich aber dennoch gerne haben wollte. Die Sonne stand schon ziemlich tief, als ich beschloss, meinen Einkauf zu beenden, und mich wieder zu dem Waffenhändler zu begeben. Zojja war bereits da und unterhielt sich mit einer Gruppe recht junger Asura, die das Symbol des Kollegs für Synergetik trugen. Höchstwahrscheinlich Studenten, die sich bei ihr einen Rat für irgendwas einholten.

Als sie mich erblickte, beendete sie schnell das Gespräch und die Asura verschwanden diskutierend in der Menge.

„Und, habt Ihr alles bekommen, was Ihr braucht?"

„Ich denke schon. Und selbst wenn nicht, ist der Markt ja nicht so schwer zu finden, sodass ich jederzeit nochmal zurückkehren kann. Und wie ist es bei Euch gelaufen?"

„Ich konnte ein wenig verhandeln. Ihr bekommt Euer Zimmer; dafür muss ich lediglich ein paar Vorträge bezüglich der Auswirkung von Blutsteinmagie auf ihre Umgebung halten. Es hätte schlimmer sein können, wenn Ihr mich fragt."

„Zojja, Ihr seid ein Genie!"

„Das sagte ich bereits, oder etwa nicht?"

Unser Gespräch ging noch eine Weile so weiter, während Zojja mich einige Rampen nach unten führte. Zwar mangelte es hier an Tageslicht, jedoch wurden überall Energiefelder von arkaner Energie gespeist und Betrieb war hier unten mindestens genauso viel wie oben. Nur schrien auf den unteren Ebenen keine Händler ihre Wahre preis, sondern Labor reihte sich an Labor, überall hörte man Schreie und Flüche, Klirren und Scheppern. Schüler saßen oder standen in Kleingruppen zusammen und berieten sich über anstehende Prüfungen, und an jeder Ecke wurden Vorträge unterschiedlichster Art gehalten. Golems schwirrten durch die Gänge, lieferten Sachen oder überbrachten dringende Botschaften von Labor zu Labor. Kinder liefen um unsere Füße, spielten Fangen oder versuchten, die Friedensgolems auszutricksen.

„Das nenne ich mal Leben."

„Gewöhnt Euch daran; nachts sieht es hier nicht viel besser aus. Das werdet Ihr von Eurem Zimmer aus schnell hören. Der Lärm ist der Grund, warum Ihr hier nur Labore seht und so gut wie keine Wohnungen. Niemand möchte gern in diesem Wirrwarr leben, außer den Studenten, die sich nichts besseres leisten können und so einen kurzen Weg zu ihrem Kolleg haben."

„Na das klingt doch mal vielversprechend."

* * *

Es ging eine letzte Rampe nach unten, und wir schienen auf der untersten Ebene angekommen zu sein. Zumindest konnte ich von hier aus keine weiteren Abstiegsmöglichkeiten erkennen, auch das Licht schien irgendwie dunkler zu sein.

Vor einem großen steinernen Tor blieben wir stehen und wurden vom Torwächter, einem recht gutaussehenden Asura mit erschreckend zerfledderten Ohren, begrüßt. „Excelsior! Ihr seid Zojjas Nichte, nehme ich an?" Ich nickte.

„Ich bin Klakk. Verantwortlich für die Schlafräume des Kollegs für Synergetik. Folgt mir. Ihr habt Glück, dass gerade erst eines der renovierten Zimmer frei geworden ist. Schon wieder ein Asura, der gerade mal mit dreizehn seine Abschlussprüfung vorzeitig abgeschlossen hat." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Diese Kinder heutzutage..."

„Ihr habt Glück", flüsterte Zojja, „Viele Studenten treiben höchst fragwürdige Experimente in ihren Räumen, weswegen gerade erst einige davon grundsaniert werden mussten. Ihr hättet genauso gut in einem säureverätzten, von Chaosmonstern verseuchtem Zimmer landen können."

Klakk führte mich zu einer Tür recht nah am Tor und bedeutete mir, einzutreten. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen; hoffentlich gab es dafür überhaupt einen Schlüssel.

Der Raum war nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als ich erwartet hatte. Fensterlos, mit Energiefeldern an der Decke und erfüllt vom stetigen Brummen der Belüftungsanlage. Eine recht große (natürlich schwebende) Liegematte, ein Nachtschrank, ein Schreibtisch und ein Schrank, mehr hatte das Zimmer nicht zu bieten.

„Die Reinigungsräume findet Ihr am Ende des Ganges links, die Küchenräumlichkeiten rechts. Versucht bitte, den Reinigungsgolems nicht zu viel Arbeit zu machen." Er reichte mir noch einen Schlüssel, dann verabschiedete er sich und verschwand.

„Eine echte Studentenbude, was?"

Zojja lachte. „Es wird für den Anfang reichen. Wartet eine Weile ab, vielleicht werdet Ihr ja irgendwann in einer Kru angeheuert und verdient dann genug Geld, um euch eine eigene Wohnung zu leisten. Zumindest auf die Gemeinschaftsreinigungsräume könntet Ihr dann verzichten."

„Ich glaube, ich habe im Moment größere Sorgen als eine Gemeinschaftsdusche." Lachte ich, schmiss den Rucksack auf die Liege (die zum Glück bereits Decken und Kissen besaß; denn daran hatte ich beim Einkauf wirklich nicht gedacht), und legte mir ein paar Klamotten raus, die ich anziehen wollte. Den Rest sortierte ich in den Schrank, der leider von innen genauso groß war wie von außen.

„Sehr gut. Ihr habt eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung, ein Zimmer, und etwas ordentliches zum Anziehen. Macht Euch frisch und hört Euch dann mal um, wo es möglicherweise noch Arbeit für Euch gibt."

„Und was ist mit Euch?"

„Ich habe noch andere Dinge zu erledigen, aber keine Sorge. Morgen früh hole ich Euch hier ab, und dann bereiten wir meiner Schwester einen Überraschungsbesuch! Aber vorher muss ich sicherstellen, dass diese Idioten mein Labor nicht schon wieder in die Luft jagen wollen. Da ist man mal einen halben Tag nicht da..."

* * *

Mit dem Bündel frischer Klamotten unterm Arm machte ich mich auf zu den Reinigungsräumen, auch wenn ich noch keine wirkliche Vorstellung hatte was mich erwarten würde. Unterwegs begegnete ich einigen Asura unterschiedlichsten Alters, wobei die meisten jünger schienen als ich, doch die wenigsten davon schenkten ihrer Umgebung Beachtung.

Der Gang war recht lang, ich zählte etwa 50 Türen an jeder Seite, wobei hin und wieder noch kleinere Gänge zu beiden Seiten geführt hatten. _Wie viele Studenten hier wohl wohnen?_

Am Ende des Ganges teilte sich der Weg nach links und nach rechts; ich wählte den linken. Nun hatte ich drei Türen zur Auswahl: Eine Tür mit dem Wellensymbol (was ich mittlerweile als Toilette identifiziert hatte), eine Tür mit Wolkensymbol und eine mit einem Wassertropfen. Letztere schien für mich am vielversprechendsten, und da ich hier keine Symbole für Geschlechtertrennung erkennen konnte, trat ich ein.

Heißer Dampf stieg mir ins Gesicht, und der ganze Raum schien unnatürlich blau zu leuchten. An den Wänden verteilt standen mehrere Röhren, die Ähnlichkeit mit Duschkabinen hatten. Einige standen offen, in anderen konnte ich Schatten anderer Asura ausmachen. Gerade öffnete sich eine Kabine, und ein völlig nackter Asura trat hinaus. Er schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass andere jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers sehen konnten und ging seelenruhig zu einem Stapel Klamotten, der auf einer Bank an der Wand lag. Ich zwang mich, nicht zu aufdringlich zu starren und suchte mir ebenfalls einen Platz auf der Bank, möglichst weit weg von dem anderen Asura, auf dem ich die frischen Klamotten ablegte und begann, mich auszuziehen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie eine andere Asura einen Bündel Stoff in einen kleineren Kasten warf, der daraufhin zu brummen begann und auf einem Anzeigefeld runterzählte. Eine Art Waschmaschine vermutlich, genau das, was ich brauchen konnte.

Es war mir zwar etwas unangenehm, völlig nackt durch den Raum zu laufen, während andere mich dabei sehen konnten, aber niemand sonst schien sich hier daran zu stören. Asura hatten wohl nicht so ein ausgeprägtes Schamgefühl wie Menschen.

Meine alten Klamotten warf ich in einen der Kästen und drückte auf den grünen Knopf. Sofort fuhr Leben in die Maschine und grüne Zahlen zählten von 100 runter. Ich wartete aber nicht darauf, dass sie fertig war, sondern wandte mich an ein Plakat an der Wand, an dem stand „Regeln zur Benutzung der PeDACUR - Reinigungskapseln." Darunter war einfach und knapp erklärt, wie man den Reinigungsvorgang startete und dass weder Säure, noch sonst welche Abfälle im PeDACUR etwas zu suchen hatten. Wobei ich nicht vor hatte, etwas zu zerstören, ich wollte mich nur endlich wieder sauber fühlen.

Vorsichtig stieg ich in eine freie Kapsel und die Tür schloss sich langsam mit einem Zischen. Um mich herum war weißes Milchglas, sodass ich nicht nach außen sehen konnte, und der Boden war rau, sodass keine Rutschgefahr bestand. Jedoch war die Kapsel nicht nass oder auch nur ansatzweise feucht, was mich ein wenig verwunderte.

Schulterzuckend betätigte ich den Knopf, der den Vorgang starten sollte, und sofort fuhr ein Schwall warmes Wasser auf mich herab. Ich war begeistert, dass was Wasser genau die richtige Temperatur hatte: nicht zu kalt, und nicht zu heiß. Genüsslich räkelte ich mich unter dem Strahl, knetete meine Haare ein wenig und seufzte zufrieden. Genau das hatte ich jetzt gebraucht. Das Wasser leuchtete leicht in dem unnatürlichen blau, das mir vorher schon aufgefallen war. Und auch in der Wasserschüssel in der Taverne war dieses blau gewesen. Ich beschloss, Zojja am nächsten Tag darauf anzusprechen, was genau das für ein Zeug war. Aber schlecht schien es nicht zu sein, im Gegenteil.

Viel zu schnell stoppte der Wasserstrahl und ein Summen erfüllte die Kabine. Das war der zweite Schritt: Dekontamination und Reinigung durch geringdosierte arkane Energie. Diese entfernte alles, was nach dem Wasser noch an Verunreinigungen übrig geblieben war, und trocknete gleichzeitig meine Haut und die Kabine. Mein Körper fühlte sich durch und durch warm an, auch wenn die Energie nicht ganz ausreichte, um meine Haare komplett zu trocknen.

Schließlich verklang auch das Summen und die Tür öffnete sich mit ihrem leisen Zischen. Vollkommen zufrieden trat ich aus der Kabine, fuhr mir durch die noch etwas feuchten Haare und ergriff eines der Handtücher, die auf einem Regal lagen, um mir damit die letzten Stellen zu trocknen, die der PeDACUR nicht erreicht hatte.

Das Handtuch warf ich anschließend in einen dafür vorgesehenen Korb, zumindest nahm ich das an, da dort bereits einige andere benutzte Handtücher lagen, und schlüpfte in meine Sachen, die glücklicherweise niemand zwischenzeitlich geklaut hatte. Die Haare band ich mir wieder so zusammen wie vor dem Waschen auch, dann öffnete ich den Kasten mit den alten Sachen, dessen Counter mittlerweile bei Null angekommen war. Die Klamotten waren sauber, trocken und vor allem rochen sie äußerst angenehm. Und das alles innerhalb weniger Minuten.

 _Asura und ihre Technik, das verblüfft mich immer wieder._

Die alten Klamotten legte ich ordentlich zusammen, sodass sie nicht wieder knitterten, und begab mich zurück auf mein Zimmer. Dort räumte ich die letzten Sachen aus, die sich noch in meinem Rucksack befanden, und beschloss, das Zimmer die nächsten Tage noch persönlicher einzurichten. Noch wirkte es hier ziemlich kahl und charakterlos.

So gut gelaunt wie schon lange nicht mehr, schloss ich das Zimmer ab und wanderte etwas durch Rata Sum. Die Sonne war jetzt gänzlich verschwunden, aber im Inneren des Würfels war es noch immer hell erleuchtet. Einige der Labore waren nun dunkel und abgeschlossen, aber in den meisten wurden scheinbar noch Nachtschichten eingelegt. Dafür waren jetzt mehr Tavernen und Bars geöffnet, in die jetzt am Abend eine Menge unterschiedlichster Asura strömte.

Ich prägte mir einige ein, die mich besonders ansprachen; später am Abend würde ich dort nachfragen, ob jemand meine Dienste gebrauchen könnte.

Und wenn ich dann am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte ich eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung, ein Zimmer und - hoffentlich - auch einen Job.


	6. Kapitel 5 - Kalte Füße

**Kapitel 5 - Kalte Füße**

Ein lauter Knall riss mich aus meinem Schlaf. Die Wände vibrierten so sehr, dass ich in meinem Schock aus der Hängematte kullerte und unsanft auf dem Boden aufkam. _Na, einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsch ich Dir._

Verwirrt rieb ich mir den schmerzenden Schädel und schälte mich aus der Decke, um dem seltsamen Geräusch nachzugehen. Draußen auf dem Flur schien die Hölle los zu sein, ich hörte Getrampel und Schreie, und das alles so laut, als schien es direkt vor meiner Tür stattzufinden. Schnell streifte ich mir ein Hemd über und öffnete die Tür.  
Tatsächlich, aus dem Zimmer direkt neben meinem quollen dunkelgrüne Rauchwolken und unzählige Asura standen herum, um das Schauspiel zu betrachten. Die meisten waren nicht besser gekleidet als ich, vermutlich waren sie genauso aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen worden.

Ich gesellte mich zu einem bis zu den Ohren grinsenden Asura, der am nächsten zu mir stand. Er trug nichts als eine kurze Hose und ließ den Blick frei auf einen von schwarzen Flecken durchzogenen Körper. Seine Ohren standen zu den Seiten ab, aber am erstaunlichsten waren seine Augen: Eines davon grün, das andere rot. Es wäre unheimlich gewesen, wenn ich nicht schon mehr Asura mit ungewöhnlichen Augenfarben gesehen hätte.

„Was ist hier los?" murmelte ich zu ihm gewandt, und sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. Den Blick immer noch auf das Zimmer gerichtet, sagte er: „Ach, Poll hat mal wieder in seinem Zimmer experimentiert und diesmal wohl ausversehen ein äußerst explosives Gebräu zusammengemischt. Unfassbar, dass die ihn noch immer hier wohnen lassen. Das ist schon das dritte Mal in dieser Woche!" Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, dann sah er mich an.  
„Excelsior. Ich bin Kekk. Seid Ihr neu hier? Hab Euch noch nie gesehen. Und glaubt mir, an die Ohren würde ich mich erinnern!"

Nicht ganz sicher, ob das jetzt als Kompliment gemeint war, strich ich unsicher über mein Ohr. „Ähm... Danke? Glaube ich?" Ich räusperte mich. „Ja, ich bin erst seit gestern in Rata Sum. Szallejh."

„Hah. Und wie seid Ihr aufs Kolleg gekommen? Die Aufnahmeprüfungen werden von Jahr zu Jahr härter, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Also wenn ich meine Prüfungen mit denen meines Bruders damals vergleiche.. Und meine sind jetzt auch schon fünf Jahre her! Puh, mir tun die nächsten Jahrgänge jetzt schon leid."

Ich errötete und war froh darüber, dass Kekks Blick wieder dem Zimmer galt, aus dem jetzt ein hustender Asura mit verkohlten Haaren torkelte, fluchend und wild den Rauch von sich weg wedelnd.

„Ich, ähm... Ich bin auf keinem Kolleg. Zumindest... Noch nicht. Werde wohl erst mal eine Weile so Geld verdienen, bevor ich mich an sowas wage..."

Überrascht starrte Kekk nun wieder mich an. „Oh, so ist das also. Ziemlich mutig von Euch. Die wenigsten Krews nehmen Asura ohne einen Abschluss."

Darauf zuckte ich nur die Schultern. „Werd wohl schon was finden."

Poll hatte sich mittlerweile ein wenig beruhigt und allen Umstehenden versichert, dass der unheimliche grüne Qualm nicht giftig sei, und nun kamen auch zwei Friedenswächter durch den Gang gestürmt und wollten wissen, was der ganze Aufruhr sollte. Doch als sie Poll sahen, beruhigten sie sich. Scheinbar kam es wirklich öfter vor, dass Poll hier irgendwas in die Luft jagte. _Na, Du hast ja super Nachbarn erwischt!_

„Excelsior. Poll, Ihr werdet das ganze Chaos hier aufräumen und dann mit uns kommen. Klakk fürchtet langsam um die Existenz seiner Schlafräume, und er wird sich eindringlich mit Euch unterhalten wollen."

Kekk kicherte. „Uh-oh, jetzt wird er rausgeschmissen. Ganz sicher."

Einer der Friedenswächter drehte sich ein Mal im Kreis und sprach dann zu den ganzen Schaulustigen, die sich hier versammelt hatten. „Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen. Geht auf Eure Zimmer oder wohin auch immer Ihr wollt, aber blockiert hier nicht weiter den Gang."

„Pfff. Nicht gerade freundlich für einen Friedenswächter." Bemerkte ich und öffnete die Zimmertür.

Kekk verabschiedete sich mit einem Winken. „Wir sehen uns, Langohr." Er zwinkerte mir zu, dann verschwand er in der Menge.

* * *

Der Lärm wurde gleich viel leiser, als ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss warf. Seufzend hob ich die Decke vom Boden auf, faltete sie und legte sie zurück auf die Hängematte. Jetzt war ich definitiv wach, da brauchte ich mich nicht nochmal hinzulegen. Zumal Zojja sicherlich schon bald vor meiner Tür stehen würde. Bis dahin wollte ich zumindest angezogen sein.  
Schnell schlüpfte ich in die Klamotten, die ich bereits gestern Abend getragen hatte. Sie waren weder verdreckt noch rochen sie muffig, also würde ich sie wohl noch einen weiteren Tag tragen können.  
Meine Haare zu kämmen dauerte deutlich länger; diese hatten sich im Schlaf ziemlich verknotet, sodass ich Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Knoten zu lösen. Zudem fehlte mir in diesem Zimmer noch ein Spiegel, was ich direkt auf der mentalen Einkaufsliste notierte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war ich soweit, dass ich meine Haare zu einem Zopf binden konnte, um nicht ständig störende Strähnen im Gesicht zu haben. Ich prüfte ein letztes Mal meine Erscheinung, dann schulterte ich den Rucksack und verließ das Zimmer.

Zojja wartete bereits auf mich, als ich von den Reinigungsräumen zurück kam.

„Excelsior, meine Liebe! Wie war Eure Nacht?"

„Ruhig trifft es nicht gerade. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht jeden Tag vorkommt, dass ein Asura versucht sein Zimmer in die Luft zu sprengen."

Zojja lachte. „Was das betrifft, kann ich Euch leider nichts versprechen. Seid Ihr bereit? Der Funkenschwärmersumpf erwartet uns!"

„Und wie genau kommen wir da hin, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Der Funkenschwärmersumpf lag nicht gerade direkt neben Rata Sum, und ich fürchtete, dass ein sehr langer und beschwerlicher Fußmarsch auf uns warten würde. Es sei denn es gab Portale außer Löwenstein, von denen ich nichts wusste. Zojjas Blick ließ mich schon das schlimmste vermuten.

„Wir werden das Portal nach Löwenstein nehmen und von da aus zu Fuß den Weg über die Blutstromküste zum Funkenschwärmersumpf nehmen. Tut mir leid, das ist leider der schnellste Weg. Aber wenn wir keine Zwischenfälle haben, können wir es schaffen, bis zum Abend zu sein.

 _Na super. Und es war gerade mal Morgen._

Ich seufzte. „Na dann, lasst uns los gehen, bevor wir noch irgendwo im Sumpfgebiet übernachten müssen."

Gerade hatte ich mich in Bewegung gesetzt, da knurrte mein Magen so laut, dass selbst die Asura in den umliegenden Zimmern es gehört haben mussten.  
Zojja bedachte mich nur mit einem belustigten Grinsen. „Wir sollten erst einmal etwas frühstücken. Habt Ihr schon vergessen? Das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages!"

Ich folgte Zojja die Rampen hinauf, bis wir wieder auf der oberen Ebene angekommen waren. Wie auch gestern herrschte hier pures Chaos, der Geräuschpegel ließ nur schwer eine ordentliche Unterhaltung zu und ich hatte wirklich Probleme, Zojja in der Masse nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Sie führte mich in die Halle des Kollegs für Synergetik, an dessen rechter Wand einige Tische und Stühle aus Stein standen. Viele davon waren bereits besetzt, allerdings konnte ich hier und da noch ein paar freie Plätze entdecken. Weiter vorne stand eine Art Kiosk, an dem wohl Frühstück angeboten wurde. Und genau darauf steuerte Zojja nun zu.

Der Geruch von gebratenem Speck und Eiern stieg mir in die Nase, als wir uns in die glücklicherweise kurze Schlange reihten. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wir hungrig ich wirklich war. Mal wieder.

Die Studenten vor mir unterhielten sich gerade intensiv über die Tatsache, welche Synergie von Elementen und Energie es bedurfte, um jeden einzelnen von uns zu erschaffen, und dass wir so gesehen alle ein kosmisches Event darstellten. Es war interessant, den beiden zuzuhören, jedoch wurde das Gespräch leider unterbrochen, als die beiden ihr Frühstück bestellten und kurz darauf an einem der Tische weiter hinten Platz nahmen, sodass ich ihre Diskussion nicht mehr mithören konnte.

Jetzt war es an uns, unser Essen zu besorgen. Der Asura vor uns trug ein klassisches Koch-Outfit mit einer eigentlich viel zu großen Mütze, die ihm aber erstaunlich gut stand. Er schien noch sehr jung zu sein, hatte braunes Haar, das wild zu allen Seiten abstand und freundliche braune Augen, auch wenn seine Nase im Verhältnis ziemlich klobig wirkte. Gut gelaunt wendete er Speckstreifen auf einer Heizplatte und schaufelte immer wieder Rührei in kleine Schüsseln. Als er uns sah, hellte sich seine Miene noch ein wenig auf.

„Aah, guten Morgen Zojja!"

„Excelsior, Bromm. Eifrig am kochen, wie eh und je."

„Na, ich kann die armen Studenten der Synergetik doch nicht verhungern lassen, oder etwa doch?" Scherzte er und nahm dann unsere Bestellung auf. Auch wenn er noch wesentlich mehr zu bieten hatte, entschied ich mich letztlich für das klassische Rührei mit Speck.

Zojja zahlte, und während sie die Münzen passend zusammensuchte, fragte ich mich, wie viel sie wohl verdienen mochte. Immerhin waren die Megalaser ihre Erfindung, und die wurden doch wirklich überall eingesetzt, oder? Und bald würde ihre Waffe den Pakt noch zum Sieg gegen Zhaitan führen...

„Zojja, warum wollt Ihr mir die Schönheit nicht vorstellen, die Ihr da mitgebracht habt?"

Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie das Blut bis in meine Ohrenspitzen stieg und grinste unsicher.

„Das ist meine Nichte Szallejh. Sie ist erst seit gestern in Rata Sum, also habt ein wenig Nachsicht mit Ihr." Dabei klopfte sie mir auf die Schulter und wollte noch etwas sagen, als sich hinter uns ein Asura darüber beschwerte, dass wir nicht weiter den Stand blockieren sollten.  
Bromm zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern und grinste uns zu, als wir den Weg für die anderen Asura frei machten.

Wir nahmen auf einer der steinernen Bänke Platz und genossen unser Frühstück, das wirklich außerordentlich gut schmeckte. Also wer auch immer dieser Bromm war, kochen konnte er auf alle Fälle.

„Also an ein paar Dinge muss ich mich hier echt noch gewöhnen." Murmelte ich mit vollem Mund, während ich zwei Asura dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich aufgrund einer Diskussion fast die Köpfe einschlugen.

„Die da wären?"

Gerade hatte der männliche Asura seiner weiblichen Begleiterin eine Ohrfeige gegeben, die wirklich weh getan haben musste, was ihr natürlich sofort die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Naja, zum einen, dass wohl noch öfter Zimmer in meiner Nachbarschaft explodieren werden. Und zum anderen, dass Asura scheinbar keine Scham kennen, wenn es um Komplimente geht."

Er versuchte, sich ausgiebig zu entschuldigen, und er tat dies meiner Meinung nach auch wirklich überzeugend. Sie schien da allerdings anderer Meinung und hämmerte ihm mit gerötetem Gesicht ihre leere Schale auf den Kopf, so feste, dass mindestens eines von beiden hätte zerplatzen müssen. Glücklicherweise waren sowohl die Köpfe der Asura als auch Bromms Essutensilien stabil genug für solche Auseinandersetzungen.

Zojja lachte. „Daran werdet Ihr Euch schon gewöhnen. An beides. Was meint Ihr, wie viele Heiratsanträge ich schon bekommen habe? Entweder von Asura, die unbedingt eine Berühmtheit heiraten wollten, oder Bekannte, die gerade so großen Erfolg hatten, dass sie in ihrer Euphorie nicht mehr wussten was sie sagten."

Die weibliche Asura sprang auf, schimpfte noch eine Weile und rannte dann an uns vorbei ins Freie, und ich war mir sehr sicher, noch ein paar Tränen erkennen zu können.

„Und angenommen habt Ihr keinen davon."

„Pah, natürlich nicht! Wer braucht schon... Wo starrt Ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit hin!?"

Zojja warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, doch leider hatte sie das Spektakel verpasst. Der zurückgebliebene Asura saß zusammengesunken auf der Bank und rieb sich den Schädel. Zumindest mal eine gigantische Beule würde er davon tragen.

„Ach, nichts. Nur ein wenig die Umgebung studiert."

* * *

Nachdem wir fertig gegessen hatten, brachte Zojja das Geschirr zum Kiosk zurück und führte mich zu einem ziemlich begehrten Portal, den vielen Asura nach zu urteilen, die hindurch gingen. Auf dem Weg dorthin berichtete ich Zojja von dem Jobangebot, das ich am Vorabend erhalten hatte. Der Imbiss nannte sich sehr einfallsreich „Aquatarium", was tatsächlich damit zusammen hing, dass die Sitzmöglichkeiten direkt an den Aquarien Rata Sums lagen und man somit einen äußerst guten Blick auf die Unterwasserwelt hatte. Außerdem war zudem auch die Küche offen, sodass man dem Koch jederzeit dabei zusehen konnte, wie er die Gerichte zubereitete.  
In zwei Wochen würde die jetzige Bedienung der Abtei in den Zittergipfeln beitreten, sodass eine Asura namens Elyynja - die Besitzerin des Imbisses - mir freudig diese Stelle zugesagt hatte.

Zojja zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht unbedingt das beste Essen in Rata Sum. Aber immerhin Bezahlung, und Ihr könnt Euch unmöglich ungeschickter anstellen als die jetzige Bedienung."

Na, das war doch mal ein Zuspruch.

Wir reihten uns in die Schlange vor dem Portal, und während wir Stück für Stück weiter kamen, überlegte ich, wie ich die zwei Wochen verbringen konnte, bis ich den Job antreten würde.

* * *

„Was wollt Ihr in Löwenstein?"

Fragte mich eine mürrisch dreinblickende Torwächterin, als ich an der Reihe war. „Nur Durchreise, sonst nichts."

„Also keine kriminellen Intentionen, Mord, Sabotage, Diebstahl?"

„Ähh... Ehrlich gesagt, nein."

„Gut. Eure Marke bitte."

Leicht verwirrt gab ich ihr meine Marke, welche sie kurz einscannte und mir dann mit einem Nicken wies, durch das Portal zu schreiten. Zojja blieben diese Formalitäten erspart, sie kannte man wohl gut genug, um sie nicht mehr jedes Mal kontrollieren zu müssen.

 _Zum Glück ist das das einzige Portal auf unserer Reise, würde ich sagen._

Wir schritten durch das Portal und sofort wich die heiße Dschungelluft der kühlen, salzigen Seeluft von Löwenstein. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um mich den neuen Gegebenheiten anzupassen, und blickte mich dann um. Wir standen auf einem gewaltigen Platz, der mit etlichen Portalen gesäumt war. Überall vor den Toren waren Wächter aufgestellt, und gerade zogen vor mir zwei Kinder, ein Mensch und ein Charr-Junges, mit Drachen vorbei, laut lachend und den rauen Wind ausnutzend, der durch die Straßen von Löwenstein wehte. Sie wurden von einem grimmig aussehenden Löwengardisten verscheucht, doch schien sie das in ihrer Laune absolut nicht zu beeinträchtigen.

„Wow! Wo führen diese ganzen Portale denn hin?" Fragte ich Zojja staunend, während sie mich über den Platz führte.

„In alle großen Städte Tyrias. Hoelbrak, Götterfels, sogar die Abtei. Ihr wisst schon. Ich würde Euch ja gerne in Löwenstein herumführen, aber dazu fehlt uns die Zeit. Wie Ihr wisst, möchte ich noch heute Abend bei Narru sein. Ihr könnt Euch gerne auf dem Rückweg eine Tour buchen, wenn Ihr versessen auf Piraten und Gesetzesflüchtige seid... Und jetzt kommt!"

Zojja winkte mich durch ein steinernes Tor und eilte durch die Straßen von Löwenstein, in einem Tempo, welches es mir unmöglich machte, mir die Stadt genauer anzusehen. Obwohl die Stadt etwas sehr chaotisches hatte, fand ich sie auf ihre Art und Weise schön. Die Bauten waren von unterschiedlichster Konstruktion, es war offensichtlich, dass etliche verschiedene Rassen an dem Bau der Stadt beteiligt waren. Angefangen hatte alles mit Cobiah Marriner, einem Charr namens Sykox und einer äußerst farbenfrohen Asura mit dem Namen Macha, das wusste ich. Und im Laufe der Jahre waren noch viele mehr dazu gekommen: Skritt, Hylek, Menschen, Norn. Sie alle hatten ihren persönlichen Fingerabdruck in der Stadt hinterlassen.

Wir liefen durch von gigantischen Palmen gesäumte Straßen, vorbei an zwielichtigen Händlern, Kindern, Wachen und streitenden Ehepaaren. Zojja führte mich eine breite Steintreppe hinauf und über eine Brücke, deren Ränder sogar mit Häusern bebaut war, bis zu einem weiteren von Portalen gesäumten Platz. Hier hatten sich hauptsächlich Krieger versammelt, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und offensichtlich bereit, im Kampf ihr Leben zu lassen.

„Hier befinden sich die Portale zu den Nebeln." Bemerkte Zojja, und das schien ihr als Erklärung ausreichend. Ich hatte nicht die Puste, um weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Statt den Platz zu überqueren, führte Zojja mich allerdings durch eine kleine Öffnung in der Mauer, sodass wir um den Platz herum gingen. Über diesen Weg, der mitten am Wasser lag, hatte man eine wunderbare Aussicht über Löwenstein, und ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte mehr Zeit um mir das alles anzusehen. Doch kaum war ich eine Sekunde stehen geblieben, da zerrte Zojja mich bereits am Arm weiter. Gigantische Kanonen machten offensichtlich, dass Löwenstein keinem Feind so schnell klein beigeben würde, egal ob Untote, Drachen oder sonstige Feinde.

Vor uns erstreckte sich nun eine Art Schlucht, mit sehr eng beieinanderstehenden, sehr weit in die Höhe ragenden Felsen. Den Ausgang konnte ich zwar nicht erkennen, aber den Dolyak-Karavanen nach zu urteilen, die durch die Schlucht kamen, musste dies der Weg zur Blutstromküste sein.

Unbehagen überkam mich, als wir durch den kühlen Schatten der Steine schritten, doch Zojja versuchte mich zu beruhigen. „Es ist kein weiter Weg, und dadurch, dass es bergauf geht, werden Euch die Felsen bald nicht mehr so bedrohlich vorkommen."

Und tatsächlich, nach einigen Minuten liefen wir bereits wieder im Sonnenschein und ich konnte in der Ferne Wasser erkennen. Allerdings schmerzten meine Füße jetzt schon wahnsinnig, ich wusste nicht, wie ich die Reise in dem Tempo überstehen sollte.  
Als wir den Ausgang der Schlucht erreicht hatten, strebte Zojja auf ein kleines Lager zu, das sich in Wassernähe befand. Eine Frau in Löwengardisten-Uniform begrüßte Zojja freundlich und bedeutete mir, eine kurze Rast einzulegen. Das Angebot nahm ich ohne zu zögern an, ließ mich ungalant auf mein Hinterteil fallen und rieb mir die schmerzenden Füße.

„Keine Angst, heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück ist mir ein Plan eingefallen, der unsere Reise kürzer und wesentlich unbeschwerlicher gestalten könnte! Es stimmt tatsächlich, ein gutes Frühstück erhöht die Denkfähigkeiten beträchtlich!"

Kürzer und unbeschwerlicher? Das klang nach einem vielversprechenden Plan - besonders für meine Füße.

„Zojja! Wie geht es Euch?"

„Bestens, Tunnira. Erinnert Ihr Euch an den Megalaser, von dem ich Euch erzählt habe? Der Prototyp war mehr als erfolgreich, und meine Erfindung wird uns den Sieg gegen Zhaitan einbringen!"

„Da bin ich sicher. Aber sagt, was führt Euch zu mir?"

Zojja lächelte verschmitzt und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf mich.

„Meine... Nichte und ich sind auf dem Weg in den Funkenschwärmersumpf. Allerdings müssen wir so schnell es geht dorthin, und Ihr erzähltet früher einmal von dem Boot, mit dem Ihr zu den Inseln fahrt..."

Die Frau, Tunnira brach in schallendes Lachen aus. „Ich verstehe. Und ich sehe, dass das für Eure Nichte durchaus eine Erleichterung wäre. Natürlich, nehmt es! Ihr habt ohnehin noch etwas bei mir gut. Authen wird Euch schnell und sicher zu Eurem Ziel bringen."

Während sie einen Sylvari in ähnlicher Rüstung zu sich rief, bedankte Zojja sich ausgiebig und steckte Tunnira schnell ein paar Silbermünzen zu. Der Sylvari nahm Tunniras Befehle ohne Widerworte entgegen und führte uns zu einem kleinen Holzboot, das in der Nähe des Lagers an Land gezogen worden war.

„Guten Morgen, meine Damen! Ihr habt Glück, die Splitterküste ist über den Wasserweg ohne größere Umwege zu erreichen. Aber eine Urlaubsreise wird es mit unserem Gefährt nicht gerade, teilweise sind die Wässer sehr unruhig und in schlechten Zeiten wimmelt es hier von Krait."

„Damit kommen wir schon zurecht. Lasst uns aufbrechen, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

* * *

Authen hatte absolut recht, was die Urlaubsreise anging. Zwar wäre es bei weitem anstrengender gewesen, den Weg zu laufen, den wir nun übers Wasser bewältigten, aber schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte ich mir geschworen, nach diesem Tag nie wieder ein Boot zu betreten. Mein Gesicht war komplett grün angelaufen und mehrere Male verschwand mein Kopf auf der anderen Seite der Reling, was mir jedes Mal mitleidige Blicke von meinen Reisegefährten einbrachte.  
 _Hätte ich doch bloß nicht so viel zum Frühstück gegessen._

Doch richtig spannend wurde die Reise erst, als wir die Gebiete der Blutstromküste verließen und in die größeren Gewässer des Funkenschwärmersumpfs eintauchten. _Ozeanschlund_ nannte sich der See, so erzählte Authen uns, von dem aus wir durch den Leestrandkanal fahren und letztendlich an der Splitterküste landen würden. Zwar war die Fahrt über den See wesentlich ruhiger und brachte mir schnell meine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe zurück, doch ein anderes, viel größeres Problem tauchte auf: _Krait_.

Natürlich waren wir gewarnt worden, aber als das erste dieser Biester vor unserem Schiff auftauchte, schrie ich auf wie ein kleines Mädchen und verkroch mich in die hinterste Ecke unseres Bootes. Es half überhaupt nicht, dass der Krait noch einen Artgenossen bei sich hatte, der uns natürlich von hinten attackierte - und schuppenbesetzte glitschige Klauen, die meinen Nacken umklammerten waren noch schrecklicher, als Phlunts Atem, der mir damals schon großes Unbehagen bereitet hatte.

Erneut schrie ich auf und schlug unkontrolliert um mich, in der Hoffnung, den ungewollten Parasiten auf diese Weise abschrecken zu können, doch leider wurde der Griff der Klauen dadurch nur noch fester. Rettung versprach erst Zojja, die, nachdem sie schnell und flüsternd einen Zauber gewirkt hatte, eine gewaltige Feuerkugel auf den Krait losließ, die diesen mitten in der Brust traf und dessen leblosen Körper zurück in die Wellen schleuderte. Ich hätte Zojja danken sollen, doch hatte die Feuerkugel auch meinen Arm gestreift, und ich war zu beschäftigt damit lauthals zu fluchen und über Schmerzen zu klagen, um ihre Hilfe zu würdigen.

Währenddessen hatte Authen sich um den zweiten Krait gekümmert, der jetzt aus mehreren Speerwunden blutend auf den Boden des Bootes krachte. Authen versetzte ihm mit seinem Speer den Gnadenstoß und wuchtete dann die schwere Leiche zurück in die Wellen.  
Er schlug die Hände zusammen und schob sich eines seiner Blätter aus dem Gesicht, als wäre dieser Kampf überhaupt nichts gewesen. Ich saß noch immer zusammengekauert und zitternd am Rand des Bootes und hielt mir den schmerzenden Arm. Zojja seufzte und kniete neben mir nieder. „Tut mir leid, dass es Euch getroffen hat. Aber anders hätte ich dieses Biest nicht erwischen können."

Schulterzuckend murmelte ich ein _Schon okay_. Immerhin war ich noch am Leben und diese beiden Krait nicht, das war schon mal einiges wert.

„Ich habe zwar nie die Heilkunst erlernt, aber ein paar grundlegende Zauber kann ich doch, die Euch möglicherweise ein wenig helfen werden."

Zojja legte ihre rechte Hand auf meine Wunde, ignorierte mein schmerzerfülltes Zischen, und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte, während sie dabei die Augen schloss. Ungläubig starrte ich auf ihre Hand, die nun bläulich zu leuchten begann, und es war, als flössen Wasserstrahlen aus ihren Fingern und um meinen Arm herum. Mit einem unangenehmen Ziehen schienen diese Strahlen sich einen Weg durch mein verbranntes Fleisch zu bahnen und als Zojja ihre Hand zurück nahm, blieb nur eine große gerötete Stelle zurück, die mehr an Sonnenbrand grenzte als an eine richtige Verbrennung. Auch der Schmerz hatte stark nachgelassen, nur ein Ziehen kündete noch von der Verletzung.

„Wow! Wie habt Ihr...?"

„Elementarmagie, Liebes. Ich mag zwar nicht auf Wasser spezialisiert sein, aber gewisse Grundlagen sollte doch jeder Elementarmagier beherrschen. Außerdem bin ich ein Genie, das wisst Ihr doch." Dabei zwinkerte sie mir zu und forderte Authen dann auf, weiter zu rudern.

Für den Rest der Fahrt wurde ich dazu verdonnert in der Mitte des Bootes zu sitzen, wofür ich allerdings durchaus sehr dankbar war, denn diese Krait-Attacke war noch lange nicht die letzte gewesen.

Wir mussten nun schon seit einigen Stunden unterwegs sein, denn die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit schon längst überschritten. Um die Mittagszeit hatten wir am Ufer halt gemacht und bei einer recht düster aussehenden Menschenfrau für geringes Geld ein paar Essensrationen gekauft, die wir auch an Land noch verzehrten. Diese Pause genoss ich sehr, denn insgesamt fünf Krait waren Authen und Zojja bereits zum Opfer gefallen, während ich wie ein ängstlicher Hund im Boot gekauert hatte. Zum Glück waren bis auf den ersten alle Kämpfe glimpflich verlaufen, Authen begründete dies damit, dass die Krait zum einen nur alleine unterwegs gewesen waren und zweitens die Stärke eines so kleinen Bootes deutlich unterschätzt hatten.  
Doch viel zu schnell war unsere kurze Mittagspause vorüber und ehe ich mich versah, saß ich schon wieder in unserem kleinen Gefährt.

Als nun also die ersten Schimmer von rot und lila am Himmel sichtbar wurden, näherten wir uns einem sumpfigen Gebiet, in dem es nicht nur fürchterlich stank, sondern der Boden war mit Kratern und ausgebrannten Feuern übersät.

„Wie sieht es denn hier aus...?" murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst, während ich versuchte, den Gestank so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

„Das ist das Herz des Funkenschwärmersumpfs, die Splitterküste. Seht Ihr das Labor dort in der Ferne? Dort finden wir Narru. Die Krater stammen von den vielen Angriffen Tequatls, der es trotz ständiger Rückschläge scheinbar immer noch nicht aufgegeben hat, dieses Land gelegentlich anzugreifen. Und seine untoten Diener werden verbrannt, damit sie auch bloß nicht wieder aufstehen."

Bei dem Gedanken bekam ich Gänsehaut. Hoffentlich würde das Gespräch mit Narru nicht sonderlich lange dauern, sodass wir schnell wieder aus dieser furchtbaren Gegend verschwinden konnten.

„Ich weiß, was Ihr denkt." Zojja sah mich mit ernster Miene an. „Auch wenn wir gut in der Zeit sind, werden wir über Nacht bleiben. Diese Gewässer befahre ich garantiert nicht in der Dunkelheit!"

Und schon wieder zerplatzten meine Hoffnungen wie eine Seifenblase. Naja gut, immerhin machte das Labor einen recht sicheren Eindruck und würde bestimmt nicht über Nacht von Krait attackiert. _Oder...?_

* * *

Gemeinsam mit Authen zog ich das Boot so weit an Land, dass auch stärkere Wellen es nicht erreichen konnten, und band es an einem verkümmerten Bäumchen fest, dessen Blätter fast alle eine gräuliche Farbe angenommen hatten.

Zojja hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten auf uns zu warten, weswegen ich fast rennen musste, um sie wieder einzuholen. Das jedoch erwies sich auf dem von Löchern übersäten Sandboden äußerst schwierig, und mehr als einmal stolperte ich wild mit den Armen wedelnd über Unebenheiten, Steine und Äste, die überall den Weg versperrten. Bis ich Zojja dann eingeholt hatte, waren meine freien Zehen schon von mehreren Schrammen überzogen und die Schuhe voller Sand, was das Laufen noch mehr erschwerte.

„Ihr watschelt wie eine Ente." Lachte Zojja, als sie mich an ihrer Seite erblickte. „Wobei Ihr auch sonst nicht gerade den elegantesten Gang habt, um ehrlich zu sein."

Ich schnaubte. „Ist eben nicht so einfach, wenn man plötzlich zwei Zehen weniger an den Füßen hat!"

Bevor die Diskussion eskalieren konnte, kam eine weitere Asura aus dem Labor geeilt und beäugte unsere kleine Gruppe mit einem Blick, den ich nicht ganz deuten konnte - Überraschung oder Zweifel. Sie hatte leuchtend grüne Augen, kupferne Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte, und kleine, spitze, nach oben abstehende Ohren. Gekleidet war sie in eine komplette Kampfrüstung, eine Mischung aus Mithrilplatten und Verzierungen aus Leder. Auf dem Rücken trug sie einen zierlosen, aber äußerst gefährlichen Langbogen aus Stahl. In meinen Augen war sie _die_ Kriegsmeisterin schlechthin.

„Meine Ohren, Zojja! Was führt Euch denn hier her? Das letzte Mal habe ich Euch kurz nach der Auflösung der Klinge des Schicksals gesehen!"

Ein schmerzerfüllter Ausdruck huschte über Zojjas Augen, war aber so schnell wieder vorbei, dass ich mich kurz fragte, ob ich ihn mir nur eingebildet hatte. „Excelsior, Narru. Mir ist klar, dass wir bei unserem letzten Treffen nicht gerade friedlich auseinander gegangen sind. Dennoch benötige ich Eure Hilfe und möchte den Gefallen einfordern, den Ihr mir noch schuldet."

„Genau genommen wart Ihr es, die diesen Streit angefangen und dann einfach die Stadt verlassen hat." Sagte Narru mit verschränkten Armen, „aber gut, Ihr habt Recht. Ich schulde euch noch etwas. Also, was ist es? Und wen habt Ihr da bei Euch?"

„Wäre es möglich, dass wir drei uns ungestört unterhalten können?" Zojja warf einen Blick auf Authen, der sofort verstand und ohne Widerworte zu dem Boot zurückkehrte.

Narru nickte und führte uns in das Labor hinein, aber nicht, ohne mir vorher noch einen merkwürdigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„In meinem Arbeitszimmer sind wir ungestört, solange das Labor nicht gerade von Krait angegriffen wird. Um alle kleineren Probleme wird die Kru der Vereinten Arkanisten sich schon kümmern."

Ich traute mich nicht recht zu fragen, was denn mit _kleineren Problemen_ gemeint sein könnte, also folgte ich Narru stumm eine steinerne Treppe hinauf und durch eine schwere Stahltür, die in einen nur schwach beleuchteten Raum führte. Narru schloss die Tür hinter uns und aktivierte einige Lichtquellen an der Decke, die den Raum in ein unstetes bläuliches Licht füllten. Der Raum selbst war gefüllt mit Bücherschränken und mehreren Labortischen, auf denen verschiedenste Experimente vor sich hin brodelten, und in der Mitte stand ein schmaler von Dokumenten übersäter Schreibtisch. Nachdem Zojja und ich uns Narru gegenüber gesetzt hatten und Narru uns etwas zu trinken angeboten hatte, das stark nach Rum roch, schob die Kriegsmeisterin mit ihrem Unterarm ein paar Dokumente zur Seite, stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände und sah uns fragend an. „Na dann schießt mal los."

* * *

Lange sah Narru uns schweigend an, nachdem Zojja geendet hatte. Sie seufzte laut und strich sich abwesend eine einzelne Strähne hinters Ohr, welche sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte.  
„Seid Ihr Euch klar darüber, was Ihr da von mir verlangt, Zojja? Warum ist Euch diese Asura so überaus wichtig?"

Zojja nickte. „Das bin ich. Szallejh ist... Etwas besonderes. Ich kann es Euch nicht näher erläutern, aber glaubt mir wenn ich sage, dass in Ihr einiges an Potential steckt. Bitte, Narru. Ohne Euch hat sie keine Chance gegenüber dem Rat."

„Ohne Euren Megalaser hätten wir Tequatl niemals so vernichtend schlagen können. Dieses Mal wird er sehr lange brauchen, bis er sich soweit erholt hat, dass er unsere Küste erneut angreifen kann - und selbst dann wartet wieder der Laser auf ihn. Ich schulde Euch sehr viel dafür. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich Euch diesen Gefallen leisten kann."

Zwar hatte Zojja gesagt, ich solle ihr das Sprechen überlassen, doch gab sie mir jetzt mit einem Nicken die Erlaubnis, nach der ich mit flehenden Blicken gefragt hatte.

„Narru... Ich weiß, dass es eine schwierige Entscheidung für Euch ist. Aber Ihr geht keinerlei Verpflichtungen ein. Ich verlange kein Gold und Ihr werdet kaum einen Unterschied zu vorher wahrnehmen. Zwar habt Ihr dann offiziell eine Tochter, aber ich werde mich aus Eurem Leben raus halten, genauso wie Ihr Euch von meinem distanzieren könnt. Niemand wird Euch zur Rechenschaft ziehen für Dinge, die ich eventuell tun werde. Alles, worum wir Euch bitten, ist gegenüber dem Rat zu bestätigen, was Zojja Euch vorhin bereits erzählt hat. Das ist alles."

„Meine Schwester ist ein Genie. Ihre Geschichte ist äußerst glaubwürdig, und Gegenbeweise gibt es kaum. Während meiner Zeit in den Zittergipfeln hatte ich mit nur wenigen Wachsamen Kontakt, und die meisten davon sind mittlerweile im Kampf gegen die Drachen gefallen. Niemand könnte leugnen, dass ich in dieser Zeit ein Kind zur Welt gebracht habe... Auch wenn ich dieses niemals in die Hände von Norn gegeben hätte!"

Zojja lachte leise. „Was hättet Ihr sonst getan? Der Stolz der Wachsamen lässt es nicht zu, ihre Dienste vorzeitig zu beenden, egal wie triftig die Gründe auch sein mögen. Das weiß selbst ich. Und ein Neugeborenes mit auf Patrouille nehmen? Ich bitte Euch! Nicht mal ein Norn würde auf solch eine Idee kommen. In Eurem Fall wäre es die einzige Möglichkeit, das Kind in die Obhut des nächstgelegenen Dorfes zu geben, während Ihr mit Eurem Trupp unterwegs seid! Auf diese Weise hinterfragt auch niemand das fehlende Wissen und die teilweise etwas verschrobenen Manieren." Dabei tätschelte sie mir ermutigend den Arm, aber mir war bereits klar, dass Zojja dies nicht als Beleidigung aussprach. Es war einfach ein Fakt, dass ich absolut keine Ahnung von Asura hatte. Aber ich war fest entschlossen, mein Wissen in den nächsten Wochen aufzubessern.

„Natürlich." Murmelte Narru leise, und ich fragte mich, ob sie das auf das Norn-Dorf bezog oder auf das fehlende Wissen.

Schwerfällig erhob sie sich aus ihrem Sessel und sortierte ein paar Dokumente zu ihrer linken. „Na schön, ich werde es tun. Aber damit ist meine Schuld bei Euch endgültig beglichen, Zojja!"

Mein Herz machte einen Sprung, wie damals, als der Rat mir die Aufenthaltsgenehmigung erteilt hatte. Doch bevor ich den Mund öffnen konnte um Narru zu danken, wurde die Tür hinter uns aufgerissen und ein schwer atmender, voll bewaffneter Asura mit blutüberströmtem Gesicht stürmte hinein.

„Was zum...?" Hob Narru wütend an, doch der Asura ließ ihr keine Zeit zum Ausreden.

„Krait..." Er holte tief Luft. „Krait greifen das Labor an. Sie haben es auf die Energiespeicher abgesehen!" Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, ertönten laute Schreie hinter ihm, und er rannte hinaus, ein Kurzschwert fest in der einen Hand und ein großes, durch Magie leuchtendes Schild in der anderen.

Narru zögerte keine Sekunde. Sofort ergriff sie ihren Bogen und einen gefüllten Köcher, der an der Wand gelehnt hatte, und rannte nach draußen, ohne uns weiter zu beachten.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Zojja?" Fragte ich, denn eigentlich hatte ich von Krait definitiv die Schnauze voll.

„Na, was wohl? Wir kämpfen! Zückt Eure Waffe und raus mit Euch!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch sie zum Eingang des Labors, und mittlerweile waren die vereinzelten Schreie zu einem wahren Kriegsgetümmel angeschwollen. Waffen schlugen aufeinander, Krait und Asura gleichermaßen schrien vor Schmerz. Mit zitternden Händen löste ich den Hammer vom Rucksack und wog ihn unsicher in den Händen. Jetzt, wo ein echter Kampf bevorstand - kein einzelner Krait, den Zojja oder Authen mit Leichtigkeit besiegen konnten, sondern eine ganze organisierte Truppe von ihnen - kam er mir unheimlich schwer vor.

Zögernd verließ ich den Raum und schritt die steinerne Treppe hinunter, den Blick wie gebannt auf die Szene geheftet, die sich unten abspielte.  
Bestimmt zwei Dutzend Krait hatten sich um das Labor herum versammelt und versuchten, die Energiespeicher zu zerstören, die vor dem Gebäude fröhlich vor sich hin summten. Die Kru der Vereinigten Arkanisten, die den hier stationierten Wachsamen in ihrem Labor Unterschlupf gewährten, bestand höchstens aus zehn Asura. Allerdings schienen diese schon öfter mit Krait konfrontiert worden zu sein, wenn auch nicht in so großer Zahl. Sie alle trugen kampferprobte Waffen und wussten augenscheinlich damit umzugehen.

Ich konnte Narru in der Ferne entdecken, während sie versuchte, den am weitesten entfernten Energiespeicher zu schützen. Vier Krait umzingelten sie, und da sie mit ihrem Bogen nicht für den Nahkampf ausgerüstet war, war sie auf einen Dolch umgestiegen, dessen Klinge ungesund grün leuchtete. Vermutlich vergiftet. Doch die Krait waren in der Überzahl, und auch wenn Narru ihren Titel durchaus verdient hatte, schafften die Biester es, ihr immer mehr Kratzer und zunehmend auch größere Wunden zuzufügen.

Das Blatt wendete sich allerdings, als Zojja einen Krait, der sich auf sie gestürzt hatte, mit einem Feuerball ins Jenseits beförderte, und Narrus bremsliger Situation gewahr wurde. Sofort wirkte sie einen Zauber, der nicht nur sie selbst in zuckende Blitze hüllte, sondern auch zwei der Krait, die Narru bedrängten, ein gutes Stück zurück schleuderten. Narru nutzte die Ablenkung und versetzte dem Krait direkt vor ihr den Todesstoß, der andere raste auf Zojja zu, kam aber dank ihrer Blitze nie bei ihr an.

Die beiden Krait in der Ferne erledigte Narru mit zwei gezielten Schüssen und riss sich dann einen Streifen von ihrem Rock ab, um ihn um eine stark blutende Wunde am Arm zu binden. Mein Blick wanderte zu einer Gruppe Asura, die sich drei Gegnern gegenüber gestellt hatten. Einen davon hatten sie bereits erledigt, doch der zweite wich gezielt allen Angriffen aus und schaffte es dennoch, mit jedem Speerhieb einen Asura zu treffen. Der Asura, der uns vorhin gewarnt hatte, startete eine Gegenattacke, doch schlug der Krait ihm das Schwert mit solcher Wucht aus der Hand, dass der Asura zu Boden stürzte. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, durchstach der Speer sein Herz, und er fiel leblos zu Boden. Rache übte mit wilden Schreien eine blut- und drecküberströmte Asura, die mit einem Großschwert den Krait sauber von oben nach unten durchtrennte. Kraftlos fiel sie dann vor dem toten Asura zu Boden und, nahm dessen Kopf in den Schoß und wiegte ihren Oberkörper in Trauer vor und zurück. Ich konnte ihre Schluchzer sogar bis zur Treppe hören, und es zerbrach mir das Herz.

Auf beiden Seiten gab es Verluste, doch schien es, als würden die Asura die Oberhand gewinnen. Als meine Lippen plötzlich etwas salziges schmeckten, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich weinte - so viel Schmerz und Tod hatte ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben sehen müssen.  
Doch mir fehlte die Zeit, mir darüber weiter Gedanken zu machen - denn der dritte Krait aus der Gruppe hatte mich erblickt und schlängelte sich nun zielstrebig auf mich zu.

Mein Blut gefror zu Eis und meine Gliedmaßen weigerten sich, jeglichen Befehl zu befolgen. _Renn!_ Schoss es durch meinen Kopf, doch so sehr ich auch flüchten wollte - die Angst lähmte jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers.

Den Hammer fest in den Händen stand ich da, sah den Krait mit siegessicherem Gesicht auf mich zukommen, aber ich konnte nichts tun. Ich war wie erstarrt.  
 _Er wird Dich umbringen. Du solltest nicht hier sein, nicht in dieser Welt. Und jetzt wirst Du sterben, und es gibt kein Zurück. Zojja..._

Erst als Zojja meinen Namen rief, wurde mir klar, dass ich den ihren ebenfalls laut geschrien haben musste. Der Krait war nun nur noch eine Manneslänge von mir entfernt, und ich schloss im Angesicht des Todes meine Augen - als ich plötzlich etwas heißes spürte und der Krait vor mir schmerzerfüllt aufschrie. Eine Feuerkugel hatte sich durch seinen Leib gebohrt und ihn in die Knie gezwungen, doch er war noch nicht tot.

„Tut etwas! Kämpft, bei Oolas Geist!" Tönte Zojjas Stimme zu mir, während sie selbst versuchte, zwei Krait zu erledigen, die einem der Energiespeicher zu nahe gekommen waren.

Plötzlich spürte ich das Blut wieder durch meinen Körper fließen und hob den Hammer. Mein Körper gehorchte mir wieder.  
Ohne nachzudenken ließ ich den Hammer auf den Krait niedersausen - wieder und wieder. Mit jedem Schlag entkam ein Schrei meiner Kehle, ein Schrei der Trauer, der Wut, der Angst. Ich ließ erst nach, als der Krait nicht mehr als ein Haufen Knochensplitter und Schuppenschleim war. Erst dann wurde mir bewusst, was ich da gerade getan hatte.

 _Du hast jemanden umgebracht._

Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir übel, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass noch einige Krait am Leben waren, zwang ich mich, stark zu sein. Ich rannte zu einer Asura, die mit einem Schwerz verzweifelt versuchte, die Speerstöße eines bereits schwer verwundeten Krait abzuwehren. Als dieser mich kommen sah, wechselte er das Ziel und stach auf mich ein, wobei sein Speer ein tiefes Loch in meinem rechten Arm hinterließ. Glühender Schmerz schoss meinen Arm hinauf und meine Hand wurde taub, sodass ich den Hammer nur noch mit der linken Hand tragen konnte. Um die Einstichwunde herum bildete sich ein schwarzer Rand, der sich schnell vergrößerte - Gift!

Panik stieg in mir auf und ich taumelte, vom Schmerz kurzzeitig überrannt, doch die Ablenkung hatte gereicht. Die Asura köpfte den Krait mit einem sauberen Schlag und trennte dem nächsten Monster im selben Zug einen schuppenüberzogenen Arm ab. Dessen Schmerzensschrei wiederum verklang abrupt, als sich eine Axt in seine Kehle bohrte.

Plötzlich stand ich Authen gegenüber, der mit roten Blutspritzern übersät war - doch keiner davon schien von ihm selbst zu kommen. „Geht es Euch gut?" Fragte er mit besorgter Mine, doch ich hörte ihn nur noch verschwommen. Das Gift hatte sich mittlerweile ausgebreitet, und nicht nur mein Arm, sondern auch in meiner Brust machte sich ein Taubheitsgefühl breit.

Die Welt um mich herum schien sich zu drehen, doch als Authens starke Hände mich auffingen, wurde mir klar, dass _ich_ es war, die sich bewegte. Er half mir, meinen Oberkörper gegen einen der Energiespeicher zu lehnen, dessen brummende Oberfläche sich an meinem Rücken angenehm warm anfühlte. Dann zückte er eine kleine, schwarze Ampulle aus seiner Tasche und flößte mir den Inhalt ein. Was auch immer es war, es brannte in der Kehle wie Feuer und erfüllte meinen Mund mit einem Geschmack, der einer Mischung aus verrottendem Fleisch und toten Pflanzen am nächsten kam. Ich hustete und würgte zugleich und hatte große Mühe, meinen Mageninhalt nicht zu verlieren, doch zugleich ließ auch das Taubheitsgefühl ein wenig nach. Ein Blick auf meinen Arm bestätigte mir, dass das schwarze Fleisch sich langsam grau färbte und dann nach und nach eine gesündere Farbe annahm. Dennoch blutete die Wunde noch stark, weshalb Authen ein Stück Stoff feste darum band. Der durch diese ruckartige Bewegung entstandene Schmerz ließ mich aufheulen, doch wenigstens war meine Sicht wieder einigermaßen klar.

Mein Blick wanderte über die Küste. Wir hatten gesiegt. Keiner der Krait war mehr am Leben, und Zojja war bereits mit einem anderen Asura dabei, die Leichen zusammenzutragen und zu verbrennen. Doch auch unsere Seite hatte Verluste erlitten. Neben dem Asura, dessen Tod ich mit angesehen hatte, waren noch zwei andere der Kru ums Leben gekommen - unter anderem die Asura, die so sehr um ihn getrauert hatte. Vermutlich hatte einer der Krait sie in ihrer Trauer von hinten erschlagen. Diese drei wurden nebeneinander aufgebahrt und getrennt von den Krait verbrannt. Authen war währenddessen weiter gezogen und kümmerte sich nun um die schwer Verwundeten.

Narru tauchte neben mir auf, aus mehreren kleinen Wunden blutend. Die große Wunde hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu bluten, doch war das Stück Stoff, das sie darum gebunden hatte, vollends in Blut getunkt. Sie war blass im Gesicht, atmete schwer, doch am schlimmsten war der Ausdruck von Wut und Trauer in ihren Augen.

„Krait!" Zischte sie hasserfüllt. „Ich hätte niemals zulassen sollen, dass diese Kru weiterhin hier forscht. Nach so vielen Angriffen hätten wir eigentlich wissen müssen, dass die Krait sich irgendwann zu einem Großangriff zusammentun... Diese unnötigen Opfer..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wie um ihre Gedanken abzuschütteln. Dann sah sie mir in die Augen. „Geht es Euch gut? Ihr seht schlimm aus."

„Dank Authen konnte sich das Gift nicht weiter ausbreiten. Aber es tut weh... Ziemlich stark." Murmelte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Jetzt, wo der Adrenalinschub langsam verblasste, wurde mir mehr und mehr der Schmerz bewusst, den meine Wunden verursachten.

„Narru... Als die Krait angegriffen haben, ich... Ich konnte nichts tun. Mein Körper war wie erstarrt, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Es war wie Eis, das statt Blut durch mich floss. Auch wenn die Kontrolle zurück ist, sind meine Füße noch immer eiskalt... Ich dachte wirklich, ich sterbe!"

Narru sah mich prüfend an. „Ihr habt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes kalte Füße bekommen, was? Aber für eine Anfängerin habt Ihr Euch gut geschlagen. Nur lasst Euch eins sagen... Wenn Ihr wirklich die Tochter einer Kriegsmeisterin sein sollt, die unter Norn aufgewachsen ist, müssen wir an Euren Kampffähigkeiten dringend etwas ändern. Am besten noch bevor der Rat die nächste Sitzung einberuft."

„Und was schlagt Ihr vor?" Fragte Zojja, die mittlerweile von ihrer niederschmetternden Pflicht zurückgekehrt war. Beide Feuer branden lichterloh, sowohl das der Feinde, als auch das der gefallenen Verbündeten.

„Ich persönlich werde sie trainieren. In den Zittergipfeln. Gib mir eine Woche Zeit, und ich mache aus ihr eine Asura, die es verdient hat, Kriegsmeisterin Narru als Mutter zu haben."

Erschöpft lehnte ich den Kopf gegen die Energiesäule. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Noch mehr Kämpfe. Und noch mehr Schmerzen.

„Und wann wollt Ihr damit anfangen?"

Narru lachte.

„Morgen."


	7. Kapitel 6 - Spuren im Schnee

**Kapitel 6 - Spuren im Schnee**

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Ich hatte von meiner Familie geträumt, von dem Leben, welches ich einige Tage zuvor noch geführt hatte. Wenn mir jemand vor einer Woche gesagt hätte, dass ich bald mitten in Tyria ein ganz neues Leben führen würde, ich hätte ihn für absolut verrückt gehalten.

Würde ich jemals wieder zurück kommen? Was tat meine Familie gerade? Suchten sie mich, stand die Zeit in der anderen Welt still, solange ich hier war, oder lebte ein Parallel-Ich mein altes Leben weiter? Hatte es solche Fälle schon einmal gegeben, und wenn ja, was war mit ihnen passiert?

Auch wenn ich nicht auf eine dieser Fragen eine Antwort hatte, wollte ich zurück. Diese Welt war einzigartig, grandios, fantastisch - aber sie war auch gefährlich. Tyria kämpfte gegen die Drachen, und ich war mittendrin. Dabei konnte ich nicht mal kämpfen! Wie konnte ich auch nur ansatzweise glauben, in dieser Welt länger als ein paar Tage überleben zu können? Und was geschah, wenn ich starb? Würde ich mein altes Leben wieder aufnehmen, oder wäre endgültig alles vorbei?

 _Ich will zurück. Ich will einfach nur nach Hause._

„Wohin zurück? Nach Rata Sum?" Hörte ich eine seltsame, aber doch irgendwie vertraute Stimme, während ohne Vorwarnung die Vorhänge aufgezogen wurden und meine Bettdecke mit einem plötzlichen Ruck verschwand. Meine Verfassung ähnelte der nach meiner ersten Nacht in dem Gasthaus, nur dass diesmal weniger mein Kopf schmerzte, und dafür mehr der ganze Rest meines Körpers.

Man hatte mir am Vorabend noch die Wunde am Arm gereinigt und eine übelriechende Salbe darauf geschmiert, welche die Schmerzen erträglich gemacht und die Wunde einigermaßen verschlossen hatte. Doch Authen hatte mich vorgewarnt, dass ich die Nachwirkungen des Giftes noch einige Tage lang spüren würde - und jetzt wusste ich, was er damit gemeint hatte. Auch mein rechter Arm hatte wieder angefangen zu schmerzen, über Nacht hatte die Wirkung der Salbe nachgelassen. Die linke Schulter, an der Zojja mich mit dem Feuerball gestreift hatte, glühte und zog wie ein starker Sonnenbrand, und durch meinen gesamten Körper schien Feuer zu fließen. Dazu kamen noch das grelle Licht und die plötzliche Kälte, nachdem die wunderbar warme Decke so plötzlich verschwunden war.

Ich stöhnte und barg den Kopf in meiner Ellenbeuge, doch als sich nach ein paar Sekunden nichts veränderte, wagte ich einen kurzen Blick. Vor mir stand mit verschränkten Armen Narru, bereits komplett in Ihrer Rüstung und einem Wanderrucksack auf dem Rücken. Das konnte nichts Gutes verheißen.

„Worauf wartet Ihr? Es ist längst hell, und wir haben einen sehr langen Weg vor uns und sehr wenig Zeit. Zieht Euch an und packt Eure Tasche, in einer halben Stunde will ich aufbrechen."

„Häh?" War alles, was ich als Antwort zustande brachte; für mehr war mein Hirn zu so früher Stunde noch nicht in der Lage. Vermutlich war es noch lange hin bis zum Mittag, und ich hatte Hunger, mir tat alles weh, und ich würde einiges geben für ein schönes warmes Bad.

Narru stöhnte entnervt auf und warf meinen Rucksack zu mir auf die Pritsche. „Meine Ohren, was seid Ihr? Asura oder Skritt? Ich sagte doch gestern, ich werde Euch trainieren. In den Zittergipfeln. Ab heute. Und die Zeit rennt uns davon. In einer halben Stunde hole ich Euch am Laboreingang ab."

Damit verschwand sie und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Mühsam setzte ich mich auf und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Meine linke Schulter schälte sich und sah furchtbar aus, und der rechte Arm war geschwollen und glühte. Ich brauchte definitiv noch etwas von der Salbe.

 _Wann habe ich dem Training eigentlich zugestimmt...?_

Es war offensichtlich, dass ich nicht die Zeit zum Trödeln hatte, so sehr ich mich auch dagegen sträubte. Ich wusste zwar nicht, was Narru mit mir anstellen würde, sollte ich zu spät sein; aber ich wollte es auf gar keinen Fall herausfinden.

* * *

Ächzend griff ich nach meinen Klamotten, die ich in der letzten Nacht achtlos neben die Pritsche geschmissen hatte, und begann, mich anzuziehen. Die Sachen waren staubig und mein Hemd an den Ärmeln stellenweise aufgerissen und blutdurchtränkt. Auch rochen sie nicht gerade angenehm, aber ein schneller Blick in meinen Rucksack verriet mir, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte.

 _Du hättest Wechselklamotten mitnehmen sollen._

Ich seufzte und kämmte mein zerzaustes Haar mit den Fingern durch, sodass es einigermaßen knotenfrei war, und band es zu einem flüchtigen Zopf zusammen. Da ich keinen Spiegel hatte, musste das genügen, aber in Anbetracht meiner sonstigen Erscheinung konnte ich mit der Frisur nicht mehr viel verschlimmern. Resigniert schulterte ich den Rucksack und befestigte den Hammer (wenigstens den hatte ich am Vorabend noch gesäubert) in seiner Halterung.

Ohne Uhr war es schwer zu sagen, wie lange ich gebraucht hatte, aber länger als ein paar Minuten sicher nicht. Langsam wurde mir der Komfort bewusst, den ich in meinem alten Leben gehabt hätte. Ich hätte einfach mein Smartphone schnappen und mir einen Wecker stellen können - oder gleich ein Taxi rufen, das mich nach Hause fährt. Ab jetzt würde ich wohl mit Sanduhren und Brieftauben vorlieb halten müssen.

Den Schmerz so gut es ging ignorierend, schlurfte ich aus der Kammer, die sich oberhalb von Narrus Arbeitszimmer befand, und stolperte mehr die Treppe hinunter, als das ich ging. Im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden sich nur wenige Asura, und die Stimmung war im allgemeinen sehr bedrückt. Einige trauerten den Opfern nach oder waren einfach nur geschockt von der ungewöhnlich harten Attacke. Mir war es recht, so entging ich auch jeglicher ungewollten Aufmerksamkeit.

Was allerdings meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war ein mit Essen gefüllter Tisch am Rand des Raumes. Die Auswahl war nicht besonders groß und konnte geschmacklich mit Bromms Kreationen vermutlich nicht mithalten, aber es reichte vollkommen, um meinen Hunger zu stillen. Belegte Brote, deren Aufstrich sehr süß roch und vermutlich aus Omnombeeren hergestellt war, dazu kleine Brötchen und größere Stücke Schinken. Daneben standen einige mit Wasser gefüllte Krüge und Tonbecher. Ich trank einen Schluck und schnappte mir dann ein Brötchen und ein Schinkenstück.

Dieses wäre mir beinahe aus der Hand gefallen, denn als ich mich umdrehte, stand plötzlich Zojja hinter mir. Tiefe Augenringe zeichneten ihr Gesicht und sie sah aus, als hätte sie seit Wochen nicht geschlafen.

„Ihr seht furchtbar aus!" War das erste, was ich mit vollem Mund sagen konnte, noch bevor mein Hirn in der Lage war, sich anzuschalten. Zojja schnaubte und nahm sich etwas von dem Brot. „Das selbe wollte ich gerade über Euch sagen. Wie geht es Eurer Verletzung?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, bereute diese Bewegung aber sofort. Mit schmerzverzerrter Mine murmelte ich „tut weh."

Zojja kramte in ihrer Tasche und reichte mir eine kleine Dose, deren übelriechender Inhalt mir bekannt vorkam. „Hier ist noch etwas von der Salbe; geht sparsam damit um. Ihr werdet sie brauchen, wenn Narru Euch trainiert."

Dankbar nahm ich die Dose, nachdem ich mir das letzte Stück Schinken in den Mund gestopft hatte, trug etwas von der stinkenden Salbe auf die Stichwunde auf und verstaute den Rest in meinem Rucksack. „Narru will in ein paar Minuten aufbrechen. Ich weiß nicht so ganz, was mich erwartet, und ich glaube, dass es kein Zuckerschlecken wird..."

„Absolut nicht. Narru ist eine Kriegsmeisterin, sie wird wohl kaum Nachsicht mit Euch üben. Schon gar nicht nach Eurer Vorstellung gestern." Ich wollte protestieren, doch sie unterbrach mich mit einer Handbewegung. „Es ist nur zu Eurem Besten. Denkt daran, wenn meine Schwester Euch wieder mal Feuer unterm Hintern macht."

„Ich werd's versuchen. Und was habt Ihr jetzt vor?"

„Der Pakt ist bereit für den finalen Schlag gegen Zhaitan. Entweder wir gewinnen, oder Tyria ist dem Untergang geweiht. Ich habe einen Mega-Laser entwickelt, der die Feuerkraft hat, sogar einem Alt-Drachen Schade zuzufügen. Mit dieser Waffe ist eine Niederlage so gut wie unmöglich, immerhin stammt sie aus meiner Hand! Jetzt heißt es nur noch, die _Glory of Tyria_ einsatzbereit zu machen. Und dafür brauchen sie mich."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr siegreich sein werdet. Und ich freue mich darauf, Euch wiederzusehen, wenn Tyria eine Drachenplage weniger hat." _Sofern der Pakt den Kampf wirklich gewinnt und Ihr überlebt..._

Zojja verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Schlag auf meine halbwegs gesunde Schulter und ich trat nach draußen auf die Treppe zum Laboreingang, wo Narru schon ungeduldig auf mich wartete.

„Ihr seid zu spät", meinte sie mit einem böse funkelnden Blick und warf mir einen schweren Überwurf zu, der dem Material und dem Gewicht nach zu urteilen aus Wolle gefertigt war. „Hier, den werdet Ihr brauchen. Gehen wir."

Unbeholfen fing ich das Stoffbündel auf und versuchte, es in meinem Rucksack zu verstauen, während wir liefen. Narru schien nicht gerade gut gelaunt zu sein, daher wagte ich nicht, dafür stehen zu bleiben. Wo auch immer Narru mein Training beginnen wollte, es schien dort ziemlich kalt zu sein. Und ziemlich weit weg, in Anbetracht der Hitze, die hier im Dschungel herrschte.

Obwohl die Sonne kaum den Morgennebel fortgejagt hatte, wusste ich, dass mir ein sehr langer Tag bevorstand - und keiner, den ich mir gewünscht hätte. Narru legte ein Tempo vor, das mehr einem Rennen glich als einer Wanderung, und schon bald schmerzten meine Füße bei jedem Schritt. Hinzu kamen die Fliegen, die sich in dieser sumpfigen Gegend wunderbar wohl fühlten und uns für ein gefundenes Fressen hielten. Alle paar Sekunden war ich damit beschäftigt, eine weitere Fliege von mir fort zu scheuchen, und immer mehr rote juckende Bisse tauchten auf meiner Haut auf. Mehrmals warf ich verstohlene Blicke zu Narru, welche jedoch überhaupt nichts von der Mückenplage zu bemerken schien und grimmig nach vorne blickend in ihrem Laufschritt marschierte.

Die Stille war mir unangenehm, am liebsten hätte ich mich mit Narru unterhalten, um sie besser kennen zu lernen und ihr eine Chance zu geben, mehr über mich zu erfahren. Doch einerseits traute ich mich nicht recht, aus Angst vor ihrer eventuellen Reaktion, und andererseits fehlte mir ohnehin die Puste, um überhaupt etwas sagen zu können.

Auch wenn die Sonne noch längst nicht ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, schwitzte ich jetzt schon wie ein Pferd und hatte in der letzten Stunde mehrfach daran gedacht, mich einfach auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Doch wollte ich einen guten Eindruck machen, und nicht wie das letzte Weichei erscheinen, für das sie mich ohnehin schon halten musste, also zwang ich mich, durchzuhalten. Zu meinem Glück legte Narru kurz vor Mittag eine Pause ein, wohl um etwas zu essen und zu rasten.

Noch bevor Narru den Mund aufgemacht hatte um etwas zu sagen, hatte ich mich bereits auf den harten Boden fallen lassen und erschöpft den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Narru murmelte etwas vor sich hin, und auch wenn ich ihr Gesicht nicht sah, konnte ich schwören, dass sie die Augen verdrehte.

Meine Knie waren immer noch wie Wackelpudding und mein Atem ging in schnellen Stößen, als ich den Kopf wieder hob und endlich mal die Umgebung betrachtete. Wir mussten schon ein gutes Stück gelaufen sein, dennoch hatte sich die Gegend nicht großartig geändert. Der sumpfige Gestank war fast gänzlich verschwunden, und an manchen Stellen wurde der grüne Grund von Felsen und steinigem Boden unterbrochen, aber sonst sah es hier nicht großartig anders aus. Um uns herum säumten kleinere Steinhügel den Weg, und in der Ferne konnte ich einen gewaltigen Berg erkennen, dessen Spitze ununterbrochen schwarzen Qualm ausspie.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Fragte ich, nachdem ich endlich meinen Atem wieder beruhigt hatte, und nahm dankbar ein Stück ziemlich hartes Brot, das Narru mir entgegenstreckte.

„Wir passieren den Mahlstromgipfel - den gigantischen Vulkan, den Ihr in der Ferne seht. Bald werden wir ein Sylvari-Lager passieren, von dort aus wird uns jemand auf unserer Reise begleiten. Von dort aus ist es nicht mehr weit bis zu den Baumgrenzen-Fällen. Bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit werden wir unser Ziel erreicht haben."

 _Huh, Zittergipfel-Gebirge. Daher also der dicke Mantel._

Ich sah Narru an, welche lustlos an ihrem Brot herumkaute und in die Ferne starrte, ohne jedoch irgendetwas davon wahrzunehmen. Jetzt traten die tiefen Ringe unter ihren Augen besonders deutlich hervor und die weiß hervortretenden Knöchel an ihren Händen verrieten große Anspannung.

„Narru... Stimmt etwas nicht?" wagte ich vorsichtig zu fragen, und nachdem Narru mich lange eingehend gemustert hatte, ohne etwas zu sagen, und dann wieder in die Ferne starrte, rechnete ich nicht mehr mit einer Antwort. Doch schließlich seufzte sie tief, verzehrte den letzten Bissen Brot und fuhr sich mit ihren klauenartigen Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Diese Asura, sie hätten nicht sterben müssen. Ihre Opfer waren sinnlos, ihr Tod so unnötig. Wenn Ihr nur erfahrener im Kampf gewesen wärt..."

Ich stutzte. Hatte ich da gerade richtig gehört?

„Moment mal. Gebt Ihr _mir_ etwa die Schuld, für das, was passiert ist?" Wut stieg in mir auf, auch wenn ich wusste, dass Narru gewissermaßen recht hatte. Sie sah mich immer noch nicht an.

„Ja, das tue ich. Wenn Ihr Euch hättet wehren können, wenn wir alle uns besser zu verteidigen gewusst hätten... Dann wären sie jetzt noch am Leben. Wir hätten vorbereitet sein müssen! Bei Oolas Geist, so viele Krait-Angriffe, die wir alle unbeschadet überstanden haben. Es war eine Warnung, eine so offensichtliche noch dazu! Warum waren wir zu blind, zu überheblich, um das zu sehen? Wenn wir vorbereitet gewesen wären... Wenn wir Verstärkung eingefordert hätten! Natürlich würden die Krait sich sammeln und einen Großangriff starten. Wie konnten wir..." sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wut zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab, und Trauer. Endlich sah sie mir in die Augen, und in den ihren standen Tränen des Zorns und der Verzweiflung.

„Diese Asura waren meine Freunde, Szallejh! Diese Kru hat meinem Trupp und mir Quartier gewährt, nachdem die Wachsamen uns in dem Sumpf stationiert haben. Und ich konnte sie nicht mal beschützen... Was bin ich für eine Kriegsmeisterin, die nicht in der Lage ist, ihre eigenen Verbündeten am Leben zu erhalten? Sie werden das Labor versetzen, dafür werde ich sorgen. Diese Gegend ist nicht sicher für eine Kru. Und nachdem wir Tequatl vernichtend geschlagen haben, werden auch die Wachsamen den Sumpf verlassen. Ich bin nicht bereit, noch weitere Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen - für nichts."

Angestrengt starrte ich auf den Boden zu meinen Füßen. Natürlich hatte auch mich der Tod der Asura getroffen, aber ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, welche Bindung Narru zu ihnen haben könnte, und was ihr Tod für sie bedeutete. Ich hätte so gerne etwas beruhigendes gesagt, etwas, das Narru einen Teil ihrer Anspannung nehmen könnte, aber ich wusste, dass jedes meiner Worte alles nur noch verschlimmern würde. Daher hielt ich die Klappe und wartete, bis Narrus Ausbruch vorüber war, während ich mir selbst auf die Lippe beißen musste, um nicht auch in Tränen auszubrechen.

Endlich sprang Narru auf, schulterte ihren Rucksack und bedeutete mir, ebenfalls aufzustehen. „Kommt jetzt. Wir gehen weiter."

Zwar hatte ich während unserer kurzen Rast ein wenig zu Atem kommen können, aber jetzt, da wir wieder in Narrus schnellem Tempo liefen, fühlte ich mich nur noch ausgelaugter. Jedoch war es eine gute Ablenkung, mich auf meine Beine zu konzentrieren, und recht schnell erreichten wir eine kleine Senke, in der sich eine Sylvari-Siedlung befand. Von der Ferne hatte sie sich nicht von ihrer Umgebung unterschieden, da die Dächer der Zelte und Hütten aus übergroßen Blättern bestanden, die sich perfekt dem Wald anpassten. Doch nun, da wir direkt davor standen, konnte ich die feinen Konstrukte erkennen, wobei ich mir nicht sicher war, was davon erbaut und was selbst so gewachsen war. Mehrere Sylvari standen, saßen und lagen unter den Blättern, manche unterhielten sich leise, doch niemand schenkte uns sonderlich viel Beachtung. Fremde auf der Durchreise waren hier wohl öfter anzutreffen.

Nur eine Sylvari erhob sich sofort, als sie uns erblickte, uns kam freudestrahlend auf uns zu. Bei ihrem Anblick hellte sich auch Narrus Gesicht ein wenig auf, und die beiden wechselten einen freundlichen Gruß, dann nickte die Fremde auch mir kurz zu. Ihre Haut schimmerte lila und erinnerte mit ihrer starken Faserung sehr an Baumrinde, und auch ihre Frisur, die aus dunklen, zu einer Seite hin wachsenden Blättern bestand, bestätigte den Eindruck, dass Sylvari reine Pflanzenwesen waren, auch wenn ihre Statur denen der Menschen nachempfunden war. Ihre Kleidung war ein meisterhaftes Farbenspiel aus roten und blauen Mustern, übersät mit Schleifen und Spitze. Bei jedem anderen hätte dieses Outfit vermutlich lächerlich gewirkt, aber ihr stand es hervorragend. Sie trug einen Zepter aus Holz, dessen Spitze unheimlich leuchtete, und ihre Hände schienen in eine Schicht aus klarem, blauen Wasser getaucht zu sein.

„Nahraija! Schön, Euch zu sehen." Kurz stellte sie mich vor und erläuterte dann Sinn und Ziel unserer Reise.

„Ich habe Euch schon erwartet, Narru. Dieser Wald hat überall Augen und Ohren, wisst Ihr? Sicher habt Ihr nichts dagegen, wenn ich Euch begleite."

Narru lachte. „Im Gegenteil, Eure Anwesenheit ist mir sehr willkommen. Ich hatte sehr darauf gehofft, dass Ihr uns begleiten würdet."

Nahraija schnappte sich eine kleine, unscheinbare Tasche zu ihren Füßen und lief ein paar Schritte voraus, sodass wir unweigerlich unsere Reise fortsetzen mussten. Verwirrt folgte ich den beiden, ich hatte das Gefühl, etwas wichtiges nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Woher wusste die Sylvari, dass und vor allem wann wir kommen? Und wieso hatte sie angenommen, uns zu begleiten?

Ungelenk winkte ich den Sylvari, die uns hinterher blickten, zum Abschied, doch niemand von ihnen schien auch nur ansatzweise überrascht, dass einfach so zwei Fremde durch ihre Siedlung liefen und eine von ihnen mit sich schleppten. Möglicherweise hatte ich ja irgendwann die Möglichkeit, Narru darauf anzusprechen und ein paar Antworten auf die vielen Fragen zu erhalten, die gerade in meinem Kopf umherschwirrten.

Nun, da sich eine dritte Person zu uns gesellt hatte, war die Stimmung wesentlich angenehmer. Narru erzählte mir, dass Nahraija und sie sich bei den Wachsamen kennen gelernt hatten und viele Aufträge gemeinsam erledigt hatten, und auch wenn die Sylvari die Wachsamen verlassen hatte, blieben sie in Kontakt. Nahraija redete viel und gerne, und ihre unbeschwerte Natur machte es einfach, ihr zuzuhören und beim Laufen die Zeit zu vergessen. Umso überraschter war ich, als ich plötzlich der drastischen Veränderung meiner Umgebung gewahr wurde.

Die Luft war viel trockener als in den Sumpfgebieten, und die üppigen Wiesen waren tristem Grund gewichen, auf dem kaum etwas zu gedeihen vermochte. In der Ferne konnte ich schneebedeckte Gipfel sehen, und schon bald bedeckte der erste Schnee den Boden zu unseren Füßen. Die Temperatur war merklich gesunken, allerdings war ich so von Nahraijas Erzählungen abgelenkt und durch das lange und schnelle Laufen so erwärmt, dass es mir nicht aufgefallen war. Erst jetzt ließ eine kalte Brise mich frösteln und dankbar nahm ich nun den Mantel aus meinem Rucksack. Er kratzte überall, wo er auf nackte Haut traf, aber er hielt warm. Ich wusste, dass ich die nächsten Tage für diesen Mantel noch sehr, sehr dankbar sein würde.

Mittlerweile fiel feiner Schnee aus den grauen Wolken über uns, und unsere Schuhe knirschten auf dem schneebedeckten Fels. Ohne die Signalfeuer, die in regelmäßigen Abständen brannten, wäre ich nicht in der Lage gewesen, zwischen den Felsen, die um uns herum hochragten, einen Weg zu erkennen. Narru aber ging zielsicher von Feuer zu Feuer, auch sie hatte mittlerweile ihren Mantel umgelegt, um in der Kälte nicht zu frieren. Einzig die Sylvari schien, obwohl der meiste Teil ihres Körpers unbedeckt war, von den Temperaturen absolut unbeeindruckt.

Plötzlich blieb Narru stehen und bedeutete uns mit einer Handbewegung, uns nicht zu rühren. Völlig geräuschlos griff sie nach ihrem Bogen und spannte einen Pfeil, jederzeit bereit zum Angriff. Ich verstand nicht, was los war, war mir aber sehr wohl bewusst, dass wir uns in Gefahr befinden mussten. Erst, als Nahraija mich auf ein grünes Monster aufmerksam machte, welches von einem Wolfsrudel angegriffen wurde, begriff ich. Das Ork-ähnliche Wesen war nur in einen Lendenschurz gekleidet und sein Rücken war mit Stacheln übersät, aber das ungeheuerlichste an ihm waren zwei Köpfe, die auf seinem Hals saßen. Jetzt fiel mir auch die Bezeichnung dieser Wesen wieder ein, es war ein Ettin.

Zum Glück beachtete der Ettin uns nicht, dafür war er zu beschäftigt damit, die Wölfe wieder und wieder mit seiner Keule von sich zu schleudern. Doch kaum lag ein Wolf benommen im Schnee, sprang bereits der nächste auf den Ettin zu, um sich in seinem Fleisch festzubeißen. Grünes und rotes Blut mischten sich im Schnee, doch letztendlich ging der Ettin aufgrund zahlreicher Bisswunden zugrunde. Die Wölfe, die sein grünliches Fleisch wohl ungenießbar fanden, trotteten gemeinsam in die andere Richtung, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass der Feind keine Gefahr mehr in ihrem Revier darstellen würde.

Als Narru den Bogen sinken ließ stieß ich hörbar die Luft aus, jetzt erst merkte ich, dass ich den Atem angehalten hatte. Ich zitterte und Schweiß stand mir auf der Stirn, gegen das Ding hatte ich nun wirklich nicht kämpfen wollen und war froh, dass die Wölfe diese Aufgabe erledigt hatten.

„Kommt jetzt, weiter. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis die Ettins nach ihrem Kameraden suchen." Brummte Narru leise und marschierte weiter den unsichtbaren Weg zwischen den Signalfeuern entlang. Nahraija war verstummt, scheinbar war die Gegend hier zu gefährlich für unbeschwerliche Schwätzchen. Nicht, dass ich mich dadurch wesentlich besser gefühlt hätte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verließ Narru den Weg und führte uns höher in die Berge. Das war zwar weit anstrengender, da ich mehrfach auf dem glatten Stein ausrutschte und Gefahr lief zu stürzen, wenn Nahraijas Hand mich nicht im letzten Moment ergriffen hätte, aber ich wurde mir schnell bewusst, warum Narru diesen Weg gewählt hatte. Von hier oben hatte man einen sehr guten Blick auf den Pfad, dem wir sonst gefolgt wären, und dieser war stellenweise belagert von Ettins, Schauflern, und anderen Wesen, die keinen besonders freundlichen Eindruck machten. Uns da durchzukämpfen hätte Ewigkeiten gedauert, wenn wir es denn überhaupt lebend geschafft hätten.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile komplett hinter den Bergen verschwunden und eisige Kälte machte sich breit. Trotz des dicken Mantels fror ich und in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit wurde es immer schwieriger, den Halt unter den Füßen nicht zu verlieren. Statt jedoch eine Fackel zu entzünden, hatte die Sylvari eine wesentlich faszinierendere Art, dieses Problem zu umgehen. Auf Nahraijas rindenähnlicher Haut zeichneten sich immer mehr weiße Adern ab, in denen es leuchtend pulsierte. Und je dunkler unsere Umgebung wurde, desto heller schien Nahraija von sich aus zu leuchten, wodurch in einem kleinen Umkreis auch der Boden unter uns in ihr pulsierendes Licht gehüllt wurde. Endlich sahen wir die Funken eines großen Lagerfeuers zum Himmel aufsteigen und hörten Stimmen, Lachen und das aufeinanderprallen von Bierkrügen. Nach einem anstrengenden und äußerst rutschigen Abstieg, den ich mehr auf meinem Hintern verbrachte als auf meinen Füßen, standen wir vor einer Gruppe schneebedeckter Zelte und einiger Norn, die es sich um das Lager herum gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Einer der Norn, der uns als erstes erblickte, kam mit erhobenem Bierkrug auf uns zu. Er hatte die Seiten seines Kopfes kahl rasiert und mittig einen dicken schwarzen Zopf geflochten, der ihm fast bis zur Hüfte reichte. Aufwendig tattowierte Muster zogen sich von seinem Stirnansatz bis hin über den kompletten nackten Oberkörper und sicherlich noch weiter, doch versperrte ab dem Nabel abwärts eine dicke Lederhose den Blick. „He, Fremde! Mein Name ist Aiden Baersson. Kann ich Euch behilflich sein?"

Narru stellte uns vor und bat darum, eine Nacht in diesem Lager verbringen zu dürfen.  
„Aber sicher doch, bleibt, solange Ihr wollt! Bier und Fleisch sind reichlich vorhanden, nur zu, nehmt Euch!" Nahraija ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, ohne zu zögern nahm sie einen vollen Bierkrug an, den ein Norn ihr reichte, und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Narru zögerte noch, ihr Blick wanderte suchend durch das Lager. „Sagt, Aiden.. Ich suche eine Norn namens Halla Eldarsdottir. Eigentlich hatte ich sie hier erwartet. Wo finde ich sie?"

Die Augen des Norn blitzten auf, als er den Namen hörte. Grinsend kippte er den Rest seines Bierkrugs hinunter und rülpste beachtlich. „Halla, nun ja... Sie ist gestern abgezogen, um östlich von hier einen weißen Bären zu jagen, der dort angeblich gesichtet sein soll. Wird wahrscheinlich die nächsten Tage unterwegs sein, wie ich sie kenne. Aber Ihr könnt so lange bleiben, bis sie wieder kommt. Länger als fünf Tage wird sie wohl kaum unterwegs sein, dafür trinkt sie unser Bier zu gerne." Er lachte wieder und gab Narru einen freundlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Und jetzt kommt, trinkt mit uns!"

Narru warf erst einen Blick auf die Sylvari, die schon leicht angetrunken zwischen den Norn auf einem Holzstumpf saß und lautstark über etwas lachte, dann sah sie mich an. Die Augen noch auf mich gerichtet, wendete sie sich an Aiden: „Ich danke Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft, und ich bin mir sicher, wir werden heute Abend noch Gebrauch davon machen. Aber erst müssen meine... Tochter und ich uns noch um etwas kümmern."

Verwirrt folgte ich Narru, als sie an Aiden und dem Norn-Lager vorüber ging, um dort ihr Gepäck abzulegen, was ich ihr gleich tat, und dann einen kleinen Bach überquerte, in den ich in der Dunkelheit fast hineingestürzt wäre, um schließlich auf einer kleinen von schneebedeckten Tannen gesäumten Anhöhe stehen zu bleiben.

„Was machen wir hier, Narru?" Fröstelnd wickelte ich mich noch fester in den Umhang und versuchte, im schwachen Schein des Feuers noch etwas zu erkennen.

„Euer Training, Habt Ihr schon vergessen? Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, daher sollten wir keine wertvollen Stunden mit Saufen verschwenden. Legt Euren Umhang ab."

„Was!?" Entgeistert starrte ich sie an, und konnte nicht recht glauben, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. In dieser bitteren Kälte, hatte sie etwa den Verstand verloren?"

„Ihr sollt Euren Umhang ausziehen. Er wird Euch nur im Weg sein. Die Bewegung wird Euch ohnehin warm halten."

„Aber ich habe meine Waffe im Lager gelassen, und..." Narru unterbrach mich mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung. Während ich widerstrebend die Schnalle des Mantels öffnete und ihn von den Schultern zog, nur um mich dann mit zitternden Armen so gut es ging warm zu reiben, begann Narru mit ihrer ersten Lehrstunde.

„Um einen Kampf zu gewinnen, braucht Ihr mehr als nur eine Waffe. Bei schwachen Gegnern reicht es vielleicht, wild drauf los zu schlagen, aber damit werdet Ihr nicht weit kommen. Schon nach dem ersten Schlag seid Ihr tot."

Ich schluckte. _Das ist aber auch verdammt kalt hier!_

„Aber bevor Ihr lernt, Eure Waffe richtig zu benutzen, ist es wichtig, zu lernen, wie man einem gegnerischen Schlag ausweicht. Wann immer Ihr die Möglichkeit habt zu fliehen, solltet Ihr diese Chance nutzen, bevor Ihr auch nur daran denkt, zur Waffe zu greifen. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod sollte immer die letzte Option sein. Aber wenn Ihr keinen anderen Ausweg habt, müsst Ihr in erster Linie dem Gegner ausweichen können, um so lange am Leben zu bleiben, bis Ihr den finalen Schlag ausführen könnt. Und das werdet Ihr heute lernen."

Währenddessen hatte auch Narru sich ihres Mantels entledigt, doch obwohl sie genauso leicht bekleidet war wie ich, ließ sie sich von der Kälte nichts anmerken.

„Es ist vollkommen dunkel, ich seh nicht mal die Hand vor meinen Augen! Wie soll ich Euch da bitte ausweichen können?" Meine Stimmung war auf dem Tiefpunkt - zumindest dachte ich in diesem Augenblick, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer werden könnte. Mir taten alle Knochen weh vom langen Marsch, ich fror, und jetzt auch noch Training im Dunkeln.

„Genau das ist der Punkt. Im Kampf braucht Ihr mehr als nur Eure Augen. Verlasst Euch auf Eure Wahrnehmung, seht, fühlt, hört, riecht - alles zur selben Zeit. Und jetzt versucht, meinen Angriffen auszuweichen!"

Noch bevor ich ihre Worte vollständig realisiert hatte, landete bereits ein nicht gerade sanfter Schlag auf meinem Arm. Schmerzerfüllt schrie ich auf und rieb die pochende Stelle, doch schon landete der nächste Schlag, diesmal auf meiner Schulter.

„Steht nicht nur rum, weicht mir aus! Konzentriert Euch auf all Eure Sinne!"

Während ich verzweifelt versuchte, in der Dunkelheit mehr zu sehen als nur schwarze Schatten, landeten noch mehrere Schläge überall auf meinem Körper. Tränen flossen mir über die Wange, und erfroren, kaum dass sie den Boden zu meinen Füßen berührten. Wut stieg in mir auf, vermischte sich mit dem Schmerz und dem Unmut, der sich in mir breit gemacht hatte, und endlich begriff ich, was Narru mir die ganze Zeit zu sagen versuchte.

Ein leises Sirren in der Luft verriet, dass Narrus Faust erneut auf mich zugesaust kam, und diesmal duckte ich mich unter ihrem Schlag hinweg - mit Erfolg, wie ich feststellte. Ein warmes Triumphgefühl machte sich in mir breit.

„Gut, sehr gut. Weiter so!" Lobte Narru, doch ich konzentrierte mich nicht mehr auf ihre Worte, sondern das Geräusch ihrer Schuhe im Schnee. Ein Ast zerbrach zu meiner linken, ich machte einen schnellen Schritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, und entkam haarscharf Narrus Faust.

Immer besser gelang es mir, die Kälte und den Schmerz auszublenden und mich auf das Wichtigste zu konzentrieren: Der Schatten, hinter dem sich Narru verbarg, ihre Schritte im Schnee, das Geräusch ihres Atems, das mir verriet, wo sie sich befand. Mit der Zeit verfehlten mehr und mehr Schläge ihr Ziel, und auf unerklärliche Weise konnte ich manchmal sogar spüren, wo Narru als nächstes zuschlagen würde.

Narru schien zufrieden zu sein mit dem Fortschritt den ich machte, denn die Schläge, die ihr Ziel noch trafen, wurden jetzt härter und kamen in schnellerer Folge, und irgendwann hielt sie sich gar nicht mehr zurück, huschte von Stelle zu Stelle, schlug erst links zu, dann war sie plötzlich rechts. Ich spürte die Veränderung des Luftzuges, wenn sie die Seite wechselte, und reagierte darauf, indem ich ihrer Faust gezielt auswich und so hinter ihr zum Stehen kam. Doch Narru hatte damit gerechnet und sich noch im Schlag um sich selbst gedreht, sodass sie mir jetzt mit voller Wucht ihren Arm in den Bauch rammte, was mich wimmernd in die Knie gehen ließ.

„Ihr seid gar nicht so schlecht, wie ich angenommen hatte." Sagte sie anerkennend und hob zum finalen Schlag an. Während ich den Schatten sah, der auf meinen Kopf zuraste, erwachte in mir eine nie zuvor dagewesene Macht, die mir die Kraft zurück gab und mich zwang, jetzt nicht klein beizugeben. Narru stutzte, als ich mich im letzten Moment aufraffte und unter ihrem Schlag hinwegrollte, um ihre Unachtsamkeit auszunutzen und ihr noch in der Rolle einen harten Tritt in die Magengegend zu verpassen, der sie unsanft mit einem _Uff!_ auf den Rücken schleuderte.

Ächzend erhob ich mich, klopfte mir den Schnee von den Schultern und reichte dann Narru meine Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Von der Anstrengung war mein Körper schweißüberströmt, und Hitze hatte mich gepackt, doch nun kühlte der Wind den Schweißfilm auf meiner Haut schlagartig ab und ließ mich frösteln. Narru brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Stimme zu finden, doch dann lachte sie und schlug mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Nicht übel. Zwar noch lange nicht gut, aber Ihr lernt schnell. Vielleicht seid Ihr ja doch kein hoffnungsloser Fall!" Wir sammelten unsere Umhänge ein und kehrten zum Norn-Lager zurück. Es musste schon längst nach Mitternacht sein, dennoch herrschte im Lager noch reges Treiben. Die Norn sangen und lachten, während sie Bierkrug um Bierkrug leerten, und Nahraija saß noch immer unter ihnen, schien allerdings mittlerweile wieder ein wenig ausgenüchtert zu sein. Zwischen all den muskelbepackten, tattowierten und halbnackten Norn bildete sie mit ihrer zierlichen, leuchtenden Gestalt einen ziemlich komischen Kontrast, und dennoch verstand sie sich mit den Norn, als wäre sie eine von ihnen.

Narru führte mich zu ihr und drückte mich mit den Worten „Kümmert Euch um Sie" auf den Baumstamm, dann ging sie zu Aiden, um zu klären, in welchem der Zelte wir nächtigen würden. Kaum hatte ich mich hingesetzt, da kehrte die Schwere und Erschöpfung des Tages zurück und vermischte sich mit dem Schmerz der vielen blauen Flecken und womöglich sogar einiger Prellungen, die ich vom Training erhalten hatte.

Nahraija reichte mir einen Krug, in dem sich jedoch kein Bier, sondern eine dampfende Flüssigkeit befand. „Trinkt das, es wird Eure Schmerzen ein wenig stillen." Sagte sie, noch bevor ich zu einer Frage hatte ansetzen können. Skeptisch nippte ich an dem heißen Getränk, doch es schmeckte nicht so schlimm, wie ich erwartet hatte. Bitter zwar, aber eine süße Note überdeckte dies weitgehend. _Das Bittere ist vermutlich Weidenrinde_ , fuhr es mir durch den Kopf. In dem Fall würde es mir tatsächlich etwas Linderung bringen.

„Ihr seid erschöpft, ruht Euch etwas aus." Die Sylvari nahm mir den Becher ab, sobald ich ihn geleert hatte, und deutete auf ein kleines Zelt, welches die Norn in der Zwischenzeit für uns frei gemacht hatten. Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen, müde wie ich war, fiel ich in die Zeltöffnung und krabbelte halbherzig auf eine der felligen Schlafmatten. Dankbar kuschelte ich mich in eine Decke aus Dolyak-Fell, der Größe nach zu urteilen, und war eingeschlafen, noch bevor ich einen Gedanken an die Geschehnisse des Tages verschwenden konnte.

* * *

Als ich aufwachte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich am Morgen zuvor getäuscht hatte. Es konnte durchaus noch schlimmer kommen. Seit ich in Tyria war, wurde das Aufwachen von Morgen zu Morgen schlimmer, und es bereitete mir Sorgen, daran zu denken, wie sich das in den nächsten Wochen noch entwickeln würde. Allerdings war es diesen Morgen einfacher, da ich mich langsam daran gewöhnte, mit Schmerzen im ganzen Körper aufzuwachen.

Müde öffnete ich die Augen und sah Narru, die leise an meiner Schulter rüttelte und mir bedeutete, das Zelt zu verlassen. Schwerfällig schälte ich mich aus der warmen Decke, traurig darüber, jetzt wieder der kalten Nordluft ausgesetzt zu sein. Neben mir schnarchte Nahraija noch seelig vor sich hin, und ich musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken, ein so elegantes Wesen wie eine Sylvari schnarchen zu sehen. Sie hatte die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, aber in ihrem Gesicht leuchteten noch immer weiße Adern, es konnte also noch nicht sonderlich spät sein. Darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu wecken, folgte ich Narru nach draußen. Über Nacht war noch einiges an Neuschnee gefallen, welcher fast alle Spuren verwischt hatte, aber das Feuer brannte noch dank einiger Norn, die entweder sehr früh aufstanden oder die Nacht gar nicht erst geschlafen hatten.

Den Umhang fest um mich gezurrt nahm ich dankbar einen Krug entgegen, dessen Inhalt ziemlich sicher heißer Met war, und ließ mir zum Frühstück ein Stück Dolyakfleisch geben. Doch die Ruhe währte nicht lange, Narru drängte, dass wir mit dem Training beginnen müssten, solange der Tag noch frisch sei. Schnaubend warf ich einen Blick in den Himmel, dessen dunkles blau jetzt erst von den ersten Strahlen der Sonne erhellt wurde. Es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis die Sonne selbst hinter den Bergen aufsteigen würde.

 _Wie kann man nur so früh aufstehen..._ Dachte ich müde, als ich den leeren Krug auf die Bank stellte und Narru zur Lichtung folgte, wobei ich im Vorbeigehen nach meinem Hammer griff. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich diesen Tag überstehen sollte, denn mit dem Muskelkater, der mich plagte, war ich nicht mal in der Lage, den Hammer über meinen Kopf zu heben. Aber es gab keinen anderen Weg, das wusste ich, und je eher ich mich damit abfand, desto eher wäre das ganze hier vorbei.

Wieder stellte sich Narru vor mir auf und ich war ganz überrascht, dass ich diesmal scheinbar den Umhang anbehalten dürfte.

„Also, Ihr könnt vor Euren Feinden davon laufen und im Zweifelsfall auch Angriffen ausweichen, wenn Ihr Euch einigermaßen geschickt dabei anstellt. Aber es wird Situationen geben, da hilft Euch das allein nicht weiter."

Sie zückte einen langen Dolch, denn ihr Bogen war für ein Training dieser Art denkbar ungeeignet. „Am effektivsten ist ein Angriff auf die tödlichen Areale. Sei es ein Stoß ins Herz, ins Hirn oder in die Eingeweide. Kampferfahrene Gegner allerdings wissen diese Stellen gut zu schützen, was Ihr auch solltet. Am besten ist es, Ihr sucht nach der Schwäche Eures Gegners. Jeder hat eine Schwäche, man muss sie nur finden. Schwächt Euren Gegner, indem Ihr in verkrüppelt, zum Bluten bringt, versucht, ihn seiner Waffe zu entledigen oder den Kampfarm außer Gefecht zu setzen. Dann, wenn Euer Gegner - sei es auch nur für einen einzigen Augenblick - wehrlos ist, schlagt zu."

Mit ihren letzten Worten ließ Narru ihren Dolch auf meine Brust zuschnellen, doch reflexartig hob ich meinen Hammer, sodass die Klinge an meiner Waffe abprallte. Anerkennend nickte Narru.

„Ich werde Euch jetzt angreifen. Weicht aus, so gut es geht, und blockt meine Angriffe, wenn ein Ausweichen nicht mehr möglich ist. Und denkt daran: Gestern hatte ich nur meine Faust. Heute habe ich eine scharfe Klinge, und ich werde mich deswegen nicht zurückhalten."

Ich schluckte das ungute Gefühl herunter, das mich bei Narrus Worten beschlich, und hob meinen Hammer erneut als Zeichen, dass ich bereit war.

Es war bereits früher Nachmittag, als wir das erste Mal unser Training beendeten. Narru hatte mich nicht nur zahlreiche Angriffe blocken lassen, sondern mich auch gelehrt, wie ich meinen Gegner entwaffnen konnte. Als Narru nun das Zeichen gab, eine Pause einzulegen, ließ ich mich erschöpft in den kalten Schnee fallen, der nicht nur von dreckigen Fußspuren, sondern hier und da auch von Blut durchzogen war. Mehrere Schnittwunden zierten meinen Körper und hatten an manchen Stellen auch meine Kleidung ruiniert. Zu meinem Glück hatte ich selbst schon früh den Umhang in den Schnee geworfen, so blieb wenigstens der intakt, um mich nun ordentlich zu wärmen.

Auch Narru war nicht unversehrt geblieben, mein Hammer hatte einige Spuren hinterlassen, und auch sie atmete schwer, als sie sich zu mir in den Schnee gesellte.  
„Ihr seid recht brauchbar, das muss ich zugeben. Gönnt Euch eine kurze Pause, ich bin sicher, Nahraija wird Euch ein wenig Linderung verschaffen." Ihr Blick fiel auf die Sylvari, die sich schon vor längerer Zeit zu uns gesellt und uns interessiert zugesehen hatte. Dann warf sie mir ihren Dolch vor die Füße. „Den werdet Ihr für den nächsten Schritt brauchen."

Die Sylvari erhob sich und gesellte sich zu uns in den Schnee, noch immer trug sie nichts, was sie auch nur ansatzweise warm gehalten hätte.

„Friert Ihr eigentlich jemals?" Fragte ich, während sie sich meine Wunden ansah und mit ihren Heilzaubern zumindest die Blutungen stoppte. Nahraija lächelte in sich hinein. „Ich habe eine starke Bindung zur Natur, und eine noch stärkere Bindung zu den Elementen, ganz besonders dem Wasser. Schnee und Eis machen mir nichts aus, sie sind nur eine andere Form des Elements, das mir am liebsten ist."

 _Das beantwortet aber nicht wirklich meine Frage_ , dachte ich, sprach es aber nicht aus, sondern ließ sie gewähren. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Hände auf eine meiner Wunden legte, schien eine Woge des reinsten Wassers mich zu durchströmen, den Schmerz fort zu waschen und die Wunde zu verschließen. Es faszinierte mich, ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie in vollster Konzentration die Augen geschlossen hielt und unverständliche Worte vor sich hin murmelte. Jetzt wusste ich auch, weshalb Narru die Sylvari mitgenommen hatte: Als Heilerin hatte sie großen Nutzen für jemanden, der gerade das Kämpfen erlernte.

* * *

Es war schon längst dunkel, als Narru das Training für diesen Tag beendete, wenn auch nicht ganz so spät wie am Tag davor. Nahraija hatte wieder einiges zu tun, diesmal aber weniger bei mir und mehr bei meiner Lehrerin, die ich den ganzen Nachmittag über mit ihrem Langdolch attackiert hatte. Narru schien zufrieden mit mir; zwar sprach sie es nicht laut aus, aber ich sah die anerkennenden Blicke, die sie mir zuwarf, wenn ich es erneut geschafft hatte, ihre Abwehr zu durchbrechen. Und ich spürte, dass ich mich veränderte. Mein Körper war übersät mit Flecken, Schnitten und Beulen, aber der Schmerz war auszuhalten. Mir lag viel an diesem Training, ich wollte nicht erneut in einer Situation stecken, in der ich völlig hilflos auf andere angewiesen war und eventuell jemand dadurch sein Leben verlieren könnte.

Ich wurde stärker, meine Reflexe schneller, und auch wenn ich jeden Abend auf meine Lagerstatt fiel wie eine Leiche und am nächsten Morgen mit so starken Schmerzen aufwachte, dass ich mich kaum bewegen konnte, hielt ich durch. Die Sylvari half mir, wo sie konnte, und sie war auch für mich da, als ich mich am Abend des vierten Tages nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und wegen der ganzen Anspannung und den Gefühlen, die mich von Tag zu Tag begleiteten, in Tränen ausbrach. Nahraija hatte mich zu der Quelle des kleinen Bachs geführt, etwas abseits des Norn-Lagers, da ich das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, mich zu waschen. Dreck und Blut hingen an meinen Klamotten und auf meiner Haut, und meine Haare waren verfilzt und fettig, und sicher stank ich schlimmer als ein Untoter.

Daher standen wir nun vor einem kleinen Becken, von dem aus sich das frische Wasser in dem Bächlein den Weg durch die Zittergipfel suchte, und während Nahraija das Wasser mithilfe ihrer Magie erhitzte, schlüpfte ich aus den Klamotten, die ich dringend ersetzen musste, wenn ich zurück in Rata Sum war. Sobald der kalte Wind auf meine nackte Haut traf und mich fast erstarren ließ, sprang ich in das nun heiße Becken und wurde eingehüllt vom Qualm des aufsteigenden Wasserdampfs. Nahraija gesellte sich zu mir und fing an, mir mit der Bürste, die ich aus meinem Rucksack genommen hatte, die Knoten aus den Haaren zu kämmen.

Das wohltuende Bad weckte in mir plötzlich Bilder von meiner Vergangenheit, von dampfenden Badewannen, Filmabenden auf der Couch, wohlig eingewickelt in weiche Decken, Bilder von meiner Familie - das alles und der Schmerz in meinem Körper, sowie die Erinnerung an die letzten Tage hier in Tyria waren in dem Augenblick zu viel für mich. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, und plötzlich wurde ich von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt, die ich nicht zurückhalten konnte - und auch nicht wollte.

Nahraija fasste mich an den Schultern und zog mich in ihre Umarmung, hielt mich und summte beruhigende Melodien, bis ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte.

 _Meine Familie..._ Würde ich sie jemals wieder sehen? Würde ich jemals wieder mein altes Leben leben können, oder musste ich bis zu meinem Tod in dem Körper einer Asura stecken? Sicher, das war aufregend und Tyria eine unglaublich faszinierende Welt, aber es war nicht _meine_ Welt. Ich wollte zurück nach Hause, in ein Leben, das nicht von Schmerz und Kampf gezeichnet war. Doch ein Gefühl tief in meinem Inneren sagte mir, dass das nicht möglich sein würde, dass es keinen Weg zurück mehr für mich gäbe. Ich musste mich mit dem abfinden, was ich hier hatte, doch war dies definitiv nicht einfach.

Mein Atem hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt, aber meine Nase lief ohne Unterbrechung und hin und wieder entfuhr mir ein kleiner Schluchzer, den ich nicht zurück halten konnte. Nahraija, die merkte, dass ich mich langsam etwas beruhigte, ließ mich los und drehte sich im Wasser so, dass sie mir ins Gesicht schauen konnte. „Wollt Ihr drüber reden?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wie hätte ich irgendjemandem hier erzählen können, was passiert war? Bis auf Zojja würde mir niemand glauben, und Zojja war nicht hier. „Es ist einfach... zu viel für mich im Moment." Schluchzte ich, von einem plötzlichen Schluckauf gepackt. „Ich habe... zur Zeit einfach die Orientierung verloren, und... außerdem tut mir alles weh." Meine Versuche, mit Luft anhalten den Schluckauf zu besiegen, brachten die Sylvari zum Lachen. Sie machte sich wieder daran, meine Haare zu entwirren und dann mit etwas einzureiben, das dem Duft nach zu urteilen Seife sein musste. Ich wusch mir den Dreck vom Körper und bürstete dann den Schmutz von meinen Klamotten, die wir später zum Trocknen am Feuer aufhängen würden.

Als meine Haare wieder einigermaßen annehmbar waren und ich mich endlich wieder sauber fühlte, stiegen wir aus dem warmen Becken, und Nahraija reichte mir ein Stück Stoff, mit dem ich mich so gut es ging abtrocknete. Dann schlüpfte ich in die Schuhe und wickelte mir den Umhang um die Schultern, mittlerweile war es so dunkel geworden, dass ohnehin niemandem auffallen würde, dass sich darunter keine Klamotten befanden. _Und selbst wenn_ , dachte ich. _Es sind Norn, die sind eh alle zu betrunken, um sich morgen noch an das zu erinnern, was sie heute Abend sehen._ Außerdem hatte ich ohnehin beschlossen, mich direkt schlafen zu legen, um für das morgige Training möglichst ausgeruht zu sein.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen überraschte mich damit, dass ich mal nicht von Narru aus dem Bett geschmissen wurde. Ich erwachte, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Zeltplane über mir erhellten, und stellte fest, dass niemand außer mir mehr im Zelt war. Nahraijas Lager neben mir war ordentlich zusammengerollt und von draußen hörte ich sie mit einem der Norn lachen.

Die Norn würden am nächsten Tag ihr Lager abbrechen und zurück nach Hoelbrack kehren, sie hatten ursprünglich schon viel früher zurückziehen wollen, aber Aiden bestand darauf, auf diese Norn namens Halla zu warten, die schon einen Tag zuvor von ihrer Jagd hätte zurückkehren sollen. Er hatte uns beauftragt, auf unserem Rückweg einen Umweg Richtung Osten zu machen und nach ihr Ausschau zu halten, um sicherzugehen, dass ihr nichts zugestoßen sei.

Schnell schlüpfte ich in meine Sachen und schob die Zeltplane zur Seite, um in einen strahlend blauen Himmel zu blicken. Seit Tagen schon hatte es nicht mehr geschneit, und auch der eisige Wind wehte heute nicht ganz so stark, was ich als gutes Zeichen sah.

Narru saß zusammen mit Aiden am Lagerfeuer und winkte mich zu sich, als sie meiner gewahr wurde.

„Szallejh, ich habe für das heutige Training etwas ganz besonderes vor. Heute werde nicht ich gegen Euch kämpfen, sondern Aiden." Ihr Blick fiel vielsagend auf den Norn neben ihr, und in Anbetracht der Armmuskeln, die so dick waren wie mein Kopf, zog sich mein Magen zusammen. Aber durch die vielen Kämpfe mit Narru war auch ich wesentlich stärker geworden, und der Muskelkater war heute sogar kaum zu spüren. Ich wusste, dass Narru viel von meinen Fähigkeiten hielt, wenn sie mich gegen diesen Norn kämpfen ließ.

Nachdem wir gefrühstückt hatten, begaben wir uns zu unserer kleinen Übungsfläche, die aussah, als hätte dort eine Schlacht getobt. Da in den letzten Nächten kein Neuschnee gefallen war, war der Boden noch immer übersät mit Blut und Dreck und aufgewühltem Schnee. Diesmal folgte uns nicht nur die Sylvari, sondern auch der Norn, und nachdem wir den Bach überquert hatten, streifte ich meinen Umhang ab und ließ ihn auf einen halbwegs freien Stein fallen. Die Kälte war beißend auf meiner Haut, aber ich wusste, dass mir schnell warm genug werden würde.

„Heute ist der letzte Tag unseres Trainings, und ich muss sagen, Ihr habt mich nicht enttäuscht. Anfangs dachte ich, aus Euch könne nie ein Kämpfer werden, aber Ihr habt Potential. Und wenn Ihr am Ball bleibt und weiter übt, seid Ihr eines Tages vielleicht sogar gut in dem, was Ihr tut." _Vielen Dank für diese aufbauenden Worte, Mutti._

„Und wegen eben diesem Potential denke ich, seid Ihr bereit für den nächsten Schritt. Gegen mich habt Ihr oft genug gekämpft, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, etwas Abwechslung zu bekommen. Aiden ist ein grandioser Kämpfer, und er wird sich nicht zurückhalten, da bin ich mir sicher. Viel Glück."

Narru nickte mir zu und machte dann Platz für Aiden, der mit einem breiten Grinsen vor mich trat und die Gelenke knacken ließ. Er war mindestens viermal so groß wie ich, sodass ich ziemlich den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Also, kleine Maus. Dann zeigt mal, was Ihr drauf habt!" Aiden lachte und warf dabei den Kopf nach hinten. Dann brüllte er ohrenbetäubend laut und verkrampfte seinen kompletten Körper. Der Anblick jagte mir Schauer über Schauer durch den Körper, und von dem Brüllen schmerzten meine Ohren, doch konnte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen, als Aiden sich vor meinen Augen langsam vom gewaltigen Norn in einen noch gewaltigeren Bären verwandelte. Verdutzt starrte ich das fellige Tier an, das nun aufrecht vor mir stand, mit gebleckten Zähnen und äußerst scharfen Krallen.

„Das ist seine Tier-Form! Jeder Norn hat eine, entsprechend seines Totems!" Rief Nahraija mir fröhlich zu, während sie gespannt auf den Kampf wartete.

Aiden - wenn man das Ding vor mir überhaupt Aiden konnte - brüllte noch einmal, diesmal allerdings war der letzte Rest Menschlichkeit aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, und dann ging er auf mich los. Blitzschnell ließ er sich nach vorne Fallen und die Krallen nieder sausen, sodass ich im ersten Moment keine andere Wahl hatte, als zurückzuweichen und schützend den Hammer vor mich zu halten. Immer weiter drängte der Bär mich zurück, bis ich plötzlich die kalte Steinwand hinter mir spürte. Kalte Panik durchzuckte mich. _Die Schwachstelle. Finde seine Schwachstelle!_

Mir fiel auf, dass der Bär breitbeinig vor mir stand und die Krallen erneut zum Hieb ansetzte - während zwischen seinen Beinen eine gewaltige Lücke war, durch die ich mich zwecks meiner Größe problemlos durchschieben konnte. Mit einem Aufschrei rollte ich mich nach vorne, zwischen den Hinterläufen des Bären durch, und schwang meinen Hammer gegen einen seiner gigantischen, bepelzten Oberschenkel. Schmerzerfüllt brüllte der Bär auf und drehte sich zu mir um, doch ich hatte mich schnell genug aufgerappelt und Abstand zwischen uns gebracht. Mein Atem ging schwer und das Blut pochte bis in die Ohren, als ich angestrengt nach einer Lösung suchte, wie Aiden zu besiegen war.

 _Seine Krallen sind zwar scharf, aber sein Rücken ist komplett ungeschützt!_ Das war es, ich musste ihn nur dazu bringen, mir den Rücken zuzukehren.

Eine Zeit lang tänzelte ich um ihn herum, wich seinen Attacken aus und versuchte, an seine Kehrseite zu kommen, doch war er zu schnell und ließ mich nie aus den Augen. Stattdessen hämmerte er ununterbrochen mit seinen gewaltigen Tatzen auf mich ein, und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen der Ermüdung. Ein paar Mal erwischte er mich, nie wirklich feste, aber er hinterließ doch einige blutige Striemen. Endlich hatte ich ihn so weit, dass er zu einem massiven Schlag beider Arme ausholte, dabei ein gewaltiges Brüllen ausstieß, und viel zu spät bemerkte, dass ich mich erneut zwischen seinen Beinen durchzwängte und ihm den Hammer mit aller Kraft die ich hatte in den Rücken stieß. Der Bär fiel zu Boden, hatte jedoch noch bevor er den Grund berührte, die menschliche Gestalt wiedererlangt.

Doch ich hatte Aiden maßlos unterschätzt, denn für ihn war der Kampf noch längst nicht vorbei. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht drehte er sich um und schleuderte mich mit seinem muskelbepackten Arm so fest gegen den Fels, dass mir kurzzeitig schwarz vor Augen wurde. Meine Waffe fiel mir aus der schlappen Hand, und keuchend und spuckend hob Aiden mich mit einer Hand hoch und presste mich so hart gegen den Fels, das ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Hilflos zappelnd hing ich da wie ein gestrandeter Fisch, versuchte verzweifelt, Luft in meine Lungen zu füllen, während sich mein Blickfeld nach und nach verdunkelte.

„Das reicht!" schallte Narrus Stimme, und augenblicklich lockerte sich der Griff und ich plumpste unsanft mit meinem Hinterteil auf den Boden. Keuchend rieb ich den schmerzenden Hals, froh um jeden Atemzug, den ich tätigen konnte.

Narru reichte mir die Hand und zog mich auf die Beine, und ich sah, dass sie lächelte.

„Das war sehr gut. Den Rücken des Bären als Schwachstelle zu erkennen... Ihr lernt schnell. Und jetzt wisst Ihr hoffentlich auch, dass man niemals übermütig werden sollte, nur weil ein Gegner am Boden liegt!" Sie klatschte in die Hände. „Es ist schon fast Mittag, ich denke, wir sind hier fertig. Wenn wir noch nach Halla suchen möchten, halte ich es für besser, wenn wir bereits heute aufbrechen, sonst kommen wir nicht pünktlich nach Rata Sum."

Aiden streckte sich und gab ein lautes Knurren von sich. „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Erfolg bei Eurer Suche! Es passt nicht zu Halla, so lange fort zu bleiben, auch dann nicht, wenn es um einen weißen Bären geht. Wenn Ihr sie findet, sagt Ihr, sie soll so schnell es geht nach Hoelbrak zurückkehren. Ich werde sie dort mit dem besten Bier erwarten, das ich auftreiben kann!"

Wir packten unsere wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen und nahmen noch eine letzte Mahlzeit gemeinsam mit den Norn ein, dann setzte sich unser kleiner Trupp in Bewegung. Ich war froh, mein Training einigermaßen heil überstanden zu haben, auch wenn ich mir neue Kleidung kaufen musste und einige Narben davontragen würde.

Diesmal schlugen wir nicht den Weg über die Gipfel ein, sondern hielten uns östlich des von Signalfeuern gesäumten Wegs, der hier und da von Wölfen und Ettins belagert wurde.

„Wer hält diese Feuer eigentlich intakt, wenn der Weg doch immer belagert ist?" Fragte ich Narru, als wir uns um eine Gruppe Ettins herumgeschlichen hatten, die gerade ein Reh auseinandernahmen.

„Wachsamen-Truppen beseitigen regelmäßig alles Ungeziefer, was die Straßen belagert, und entzünden die Feuer für die Wanderer, aber diese Biester kommen einfach immer wieder! Und die Wachsamen können nicht genug Leute entbehren, um ordentliche Patrouillen einzurichten."

Immer weiter entfernten wir uns von den Feuern, bis wir vor dem Eingang zu einer Schlucht standen, in der Halla Eldarsdottir das letzte Mal gesichtet worden war. Fußspuren zeugten noch davon, dass eine Gruppe Norn in diese Schlucht hineingelaufen war, aber es gab keine Spuren hinaus. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, als wir die Schlucht betraten, Narru mit gespanntem Bogen und ich mit gezogenem Hammer, während Nahraija bereit stand uns jederzeit mit Heilzaubern zu unterstützen.

Immer tiefer folgten wir den Fußspuren, bis auf dem Boden plötzlich deutliche Kampfspuren zu erkennen waren. Inmitten des zertrampelten Schnees waren sowohl Spuren von rotem, als auch von grünem Blut. Hallas Jagdtrupp musste also auf Ettins gestoßen sein! Doch auch wenn hier definitiv ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte, waren keine Leichen zu sehen, nur grün durchzogene Schleifspuren und die Pfotenabdrücke eines großen Tieres, welches vermutlich ein gefundenes Fressen an den Ettins gefunden hatte. Seine Spuren verschwanden in einer Höhle zu unserer Seite, die so schwarz war, das ich nicht einmal den Eingang erkennen konnte. Ich wollte definitiv hier weg, aber ich wusste, solange keine Leichen zu sehen waren, gab es noch Hoffnung.

Wir folgten den Spuren tiefer in die Schlucht hinein, und das unwohle Gefühl in mir wurde stärker und stärker, andauernd musste ich mich umdrehen, da ich das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Aber ich konnte in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit nichts erkennen, also stapfte ich weiter missmutig Narru und der Sylvari hinterher, bis diese plötzlich einen erstickten Schrei ausstieß. Im selben Augenblick sah auch ich die beiden Körper, die in ungesunder Haltung und völlig zerfetzt an der Steinwand lagen, das Blut in ihren Körpern schon längst gefroren. Dennoch konnte man noch deutlich erkennen, dass es sich hierbei um männliche Norn handelte, von Halla Eldersdottir keine Spur. Narru versteifte sich, sie brauchte nicht auszusprechen, was wir alle dachten. _Das bedeutet nichts Gutes für Halla._

Jetzt im Laufschritt folgten wir der Spur weiter, doch waren es nur noch Hallas Fußspuren, und der Boden war mehr und mehr von Blut getränkt. Nie und nimmer konnte sie nach so viel Blutverlust noch am Leben sein! Und wer hatte ihnen das angetan, etwa der weiße Bär, den sie gejagt hatten?

Kurze Zeit später bekamen wir unsere Antwort. Am Ende der Schlucht angekommen, erwarteten uns zwei Norn, die jedoch absolut nichts mit den Norn gemein hatten, die ich bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Ihr Fleisch wurde ersetzt durch blau leuchtendes Eis, und ihre Augen waren einfach nur weiß. Es war kein Leben mehr in Ihnen, sie schienen nur noch durch eine fremde Macht gesteuert zu werden, wie Marionetten.

Und hinter ihnen stand Halla, oder besser gesagt das, was von ihr übrig war. Ihre Haut hing in Fetzen herab, und dort, wo eigentlich blutiges Gewebe hätte sein müssen, bildete sich bereits eine Schicht dieses blauen, leuchtenden Eises. Hallas Augen aber hatten bereits jedes Leben verloren, die Frau, welche den Körper einst besessen hatte, war schon längst gestorben. Bei ihrem Anblick musste ich würgen, und war froh darum, an diesem Tag nicht besonders viel gegessen zu haben. Am liebsten wäre ich schreiend weggerannt, fort von dieser Albtraumkreatur, und unwillkürlich machte ich einen Schritt zurück.

„Was sind das für Wesen!?" schrie Nahraija entsetzt, und auch Narru schien solche Norn noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben. Vollkommen entsetzt starrte sie auf die Norn, die wohl einst ihre Kameradin gewesen war, Wut und Unglaube auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Eisbrut... Das sind die Diener Jormags. Und sie haben Halla zu einer der ihren gemacht". Mein Griff um den Hammer verstärkte sich, als die Eisbrut-Norn sich uns zum Kampf gegenüberstellten.

„Jormags Einfluss so weit entfernt von den zentralen Zittergipfeln? Das kann nicht sein! Halla... Dafür werden sie büßen!" Rief Narru voller Wut und ließ einen Pfeil nach dem anderen in den Norn sausen, der ihr am nächsten stand, bis dieser sich nicht mehr rührte. Nahraijas Hände hatten währenddessen rot zu glühen begonnen und sie schleuderte mit ihrem Zepter Feuerbälle auf den anderen Norn, welcher vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Seine Stimme hatte etwas unmenschliches, sie klang, als würde Eis zerbrechen, doch das Feuer war offenbar noch nicht genug. Als er sich bereit machte, ein gigantisches, von Eis überzogenes Breitschwert zu schwingen, kam ich ihm dazwischen und verpasste ihm mit meinem Hammer einen gewaltigen Schlag auf die Hände, welche in etliche Eisscherben zerbrachen, sodass seine Waffe nutzlos zu Boden fiel. Ein weiterer Schlag gegen den Schädel brachte ihn endgültig zum Stillstand, sodass Nahraija sich nun darauf konzentrierte, die verdorbene Halla mit ihren Feuerbällen einzudecken. Narru war es, die der Norn einen Pfeil zwischen die Augen jagte, um ihr Marionetten-Dasein zu beenden. Sie kniete nieder und legte der Norn eine Hand auf die Brust. „Möge der Rabe Euch auf Eurem Wege begleiten und Eure Seele reinigen. Nahraija, verbrennt die Leichen." Dann stand sie auf, sammelte die noch intakten Pfeile ein und bedeutete uns, ihr aus der Schlucht zu folgen.

Am Ausgang konnte ich in der Dunkelheit etwas erkennen, was aussah wie ein weißer Bär, doch die Kreatur war zu abgeschreckt von Nahraijas Flammen, dass sie in der Höhle verschwand, bevor ich einen zweiten Blick darauf werfen konnte.

Als wir den Ausgang der Schlucht erreicht hatten, wandte Narru sich mit eiskalter Stimme an uns. „Ihr müsst alleine den Rückweg antreten. Ich werde nach Hoelbrak gehen und Aiden von Hallas Tod berichten. Sie müssen wissen, wie weit Jormags Klauen mittlerweile reichen, und dass Zhaitan nicht mehr die einzige große Bedrohung ist, vor der Tyria sich fürchten muss. Geht zum Labor der Vereinten Arkanisten und wartet dort auf mich." Nahraija nickte, dann sah Narru mir in die Augen und legte mir ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Ihr habt es verdient, Euch meine Tochter zu nennen. Geht jetzt, und meidet die Feinde. Folgt dem Weg, die Signalfeuer werden Euch auch in der Nacht gut leiten. Macht nicht Halt, bevor Ihr am Labor angekommen seid. Ich werde bald zu Euch stoßen."

Narru drehte sich um und rannte in Richtung des Norn-Lagers. Auch die Sylvari und ich setzten uns wieder in Bewegung, doch keiner von uns sprach ein Wort. Zu grausam war das, was wir in der Schlucht hatten mit ansehen müssen, und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Der Weg war glücklicherweise sicher, und wie Narru uns befohlen hatte, machten wir keine Pausen. Der Schmerz in meinen Beinen war allgegenwärtig, und Müdigkeit machte sich mehr und mehr breit, doch der Gedanke an das Labor, in dem nicht nur feste Wände, sondern auch ein ordentliches Bett auf mich warteten, ließ mich weiter laufen.

Da ich den Weg nicht kannte, ließ ich mich von Nahraija führen. Nach der letzten Woche hatte ich großes Vertrauen zu ihr aufgebaut, und sie enttäuschte mich auch diesmal nicht. Der Mond war schon kurz davor, der Morgensonne des nächsten Tages zu weichen, als wir den dichten Wald verließen und ich den Gestank des Sumpfes deutlich in der Nase spürte. Und kurz darauf stolperten wir, völlig erschöpft und übermüdet, über den von Kratern gesäumten Strand zu dem Labor, mit dessen Kru ich vor einer Woche noch gegen eine Horde Krait gekämpft hatte.


	8. Kapitel 7 - Brüder und Schwestern

**Kapitel 7 - Brüder und Schwestern**

 _Ich werde sterben._ Dieser Gedanke dreht sich in meinem Kopf, immer und immer wieder, wird lauter und lauter mit jedem Mal, das meine innere Stimme ihn ausspricht, bis er irgendwann zu einem schmerzhaften Schrei angewachsen ist. Das hier ist mein Ende.

Ich kann nichts sehen, obwohl ich die Augen geöffnet habe, ist um mich herum nur Schwärze. Nur gelegentlich flackern Lichtblitze auf, die mir auf irgendeine Weise bekannt vorkommen, auch wenn ich nicht ausmachen kann, woher. Sie schmerzen in den Augen, und doch kann ich nichts dagegen tun.

Hilflos stehe ich in der Schwärze, schwer atmend und hektisch mit den Armen um mich schlagend, doch da ist nichts, das meinen Händen Widerstand böte. Ich höre Schreie, schmerzerfüllt und verzweifelt, so laut und durchdringend, dass die Quelle ganz in der Nähe sein muss - bin das ich, die so schreit?

Meine Füße sind kalt wie Eis. Ich spüre Wasser, das um sie herum fließt, so kalt, dass es sich anfühlt, als würden tausende kleiner Nadeln gleichzeitig in mein Fleisch stechen. Keine Klamotten schützen mich, vollkommen nackt bin ich der dunklen Bedrohung ausgeliefert, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde höher steigt, immer mehr von meinem Körper in diese eisige Kälte hüllt und immer mehr Nadeln in meine Haut rammt.

Wie bin ich hierhergekommen? Was habe ich getan, dass mein Leben so ein grausames Ende nimmt?

Erneut wallt Panik in mir auf, stärker als zuvor. Die Lichtblitze nehmen zu, und dennoch kann ich von der Umgebung nichts erkennen. Ich presse mir die Hände auf die Ohren, können diese Schreie nicht endlich aufhören!?

Das Wasser hat mittlerweile meinen Bauch erreicht. _Ich will nicht sterben!_ Ein Ruck fährt durch meinen Körper, meine Gliedmaßen setzen sich endlich in Bewegung. Es muss doch einen Ausweg geben, irgendwie muss ich doch aus dem Wasser raus kommen!

Schritt für Schritt wate ich durch das Wasser, das noch immer höher und höher steigt. Der Boden, auf dem ich laufe, fühlt sich weich an, irgendwie unnatürlich, er pulsiert vor Wärme. Aber wie weit ich auch laufe, ich spüre keine Veränderung. Der Grund unter meinen Füßen bleibt eben, und das Laufen fällt immer schwerer, denn tausende von Nadeln und die eisige Kälte fangen an, alles mit einem tauben Gefühl zu bedecken.

Plötzlich hören die Lichtblitze auf. Haben sie wirklich aufgehört? Oder habe ich nur die Augen geschlossen? Schwer zu sagen in dieser Dunkelheit, aber ich zwinge mich mehrmals, die Augen aufzureißen und zusammenzupressen. Tatsächlich, um mich herum ist nur noch völlige Dunkelheit!

Aber das nützt mir nichts, denn das Wasser umspült nun mein Kinn, und Sekunde um Sekunde kann ich spüren, wie es mehr und mehr von meinem Gesicht bedeckt. _Ich werde keine Luft mehr bekommen!_ Hektisch strample ich mit den Armen, versuche, an der Oberfläche zu schwimmen, um so eventuell noch Luft zu bekommen, doch vergebens. Der Boden entfernt sich kein Stück und das Wasser steigt immer noch Zentimeter um Zentimeter, es ist, als würde mich etwas am Grund festhalten, obwohl ich mich doch frei bewegen kann.

Mein Mund füllt sich mit einem widerlichen Geschmack, wie verfaultes Wasser, das schon viel zu lange in der Hitze gestanden hat. Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, versuche ich, durch die Nase zu atmen, doch schon bald gelangt keine Luft mehr in meine Lungen, sondern nur noch faules, kaltes Wasser.

Ich schreie alle Luft aus meinen Lungen, die mein Körper noch halten konnte, doch kein Ton kommt mehr in meinen Ohren an. Schwere legt sich über mich, presst mich auf den Boden, sodass mein Gesicht gegen das weiche, warme Etwas gepresst wird. Verzweifelt schreien meine Lungen nach Sauerstoff, mein ganzer Körper brennt, doch mit jedem Atemzug gelangt nur mehr und mehr Wasser hinein. Ich versuche zu husten, doch das einzige, was passiert, ist, dass mein Brustkorb mit einem gewaltigen Schmerz explodiert. _Das war's. Ich werde sterben. Ich werde sterben. Ich werde sterben._

Wie ein Mantra sind diese Worte das einzige, auf das ich mich konzentriere, während meine Sinne nach und nach schwächer werden. Obwohl ich im Wasser bin, weiß ich, dass Tränen über meine Wangen strömen und sich mit der Umgebung vermischen, ich spüre ihren salzigen Geschmack in meinem Mund.

Alles verblasst, letztendlich auch der Schmerz, nur die eisige Kälte bleibt und will einfach nicht weichen.

 _Ich will nicht sterben! Ach, wäre ich doch nur in meiner Welt geblieben..._

 **„Szallejh!"**

Eine laute Stimme durchbrach den Wall, der mich gefangen hielt, und mit einem Ruck verschwand das Wasser um mich herum. Hustend und spuckend versuchte ich, so viel Luft wie möglich in meine erschöpften Lungen zu pumpen, egal wie schmerzhaft jeder einzelne Atemzug war. _Ich lebe. Ich lebe!_

Als mein Körper sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und meine Sinne langsam dabei waren, zu mir zurückzukehren, fing ich an, meine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. Unter mir waren kalte Steinfliesen, nass von den Tränen, die mir noch immer über die Wangen strömten, und ich selbst befand mich auf allen vieren neben einer völlig zerwühlten Hängematte, bekleidet nur in ein Nachthemd und noch immer wie eine Verrückte hustend, wobei jede Bewegung sich wie ein Feuerball durch meinen Körper zog.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter, doch ihre Berührung brannte wie Feuer, und ich stöhnte unwillkürlich auf.

„Shhh, es ist alles gut. Es ist alles gut, Ihr habt nur schlecht geträumt." Ich kannte diese Stimme, die da zu mir sprach. Die Gestalt einer Sylvari tauchte neben mir auf, kniete sich vor mich, sodass ich sie ansehen konnte. Lilane Rinde und mit Schleifen besetzte Klamotten... _Nahraija._

Endlich bekam ich wieder normal Luft und als der Hustenreiz nachließ, lehnte ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, die mir auf einmal angenehm kalt vorkam. Ich schloss die Augen und unterdrückte die letzten Schluchzer.

„Ein Traum!?" Rasselte ich angestrengt, und meine Stimme klang, als hätte ich sie seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr benutzt. „Oh nein, das war kein Traum. Dafür fühlte es sich viel zu real an. Ich wäre beinahe ertrunken..." Erneut stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen und mein Oberkörper wurde wieder von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Nahraija tupfte mir mit einem Stück Stoff die schweißnasse Stirn. „Das glaube ich Euch. Ihr habt geschrien wie am Spieß, und als ich dann in Euer Zimmer kam um nachzusehen, fand ich Euch wild um Euch schlagend auf dem Boden liegen, nach Atem ringend, wie als würdet Ihr gerade ersticken... Beim Blassen Baum, was war denn los?"

„Genau so hat es sich auch angefühlt." Murmelte ich und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Ein starker Kopfschmerz hatte mich gepackt und ich schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, ihn so zu besiegen.

„Ich... Ich war gefangen in einer Art Raum, aus dem ich nicht entkommen konnte, und... und Wasser stieg immer höher, bis ich irgendwann nicht mehr atmen konnte, und..."

Meine Stimme versagte. Ich zwang mich, tief ein- und auszuatmen und mich so zu beruhigen. Nach und nach gelang mir dies auch, und als ich einigermaßen überzeugt war, dass der Kopfschmerz nicht mehr schlimmer werden würde, öffnete ich vorsichtig die Augen. Nahraija starrte mich immer noch besorgt an, doch als sie gewahr wurde, dass es mir etwas besser ging, half sie mir auf die Füße. Gefährlich schwankend ließ ich mich noch eine Weile von ihr fest halten, und währenddessen musterte sie mich mit intensivem Blick.

„Ihr seht aus, als könntet Ihr noch etwas Schlaf gebrauchen. Wir sind erst vor etwas mehr als drei Stunden hier angekommen, Ihr könnt Euch also ruhig noch etwas hinlegen." Sie meinte es nur gut, das wusste ich, doch bei ihren Worten wurde mir wieder eiskalt.

„Nur um zu riskieren, dass dieser fürchterliche Traum wieder kommt? Nie und nimmer! Außerdem würde ich jetzt ohnehin kein Auge mehr zudrücken können. Nicht nach dem. Ich glaube... eine heiße Dusche würde mir jetzt sicher ganz gut tun."

Nahraija nickte. „Tut das, ich werde währenddessen schauen, ob ich etwas ordentliches für Euch zum Anziehen bekomme." Ihr Blick fiel erst vielsagend auf das schlichte Unterhemd, das ich trug, und dann auf das Bündel zerschlissener und verdreckter Klamotten, die achtlos auf den Boden geworfen worden waren.

Ich brummte zustimmend, und stolperte dann aus dem Zimmer, wobei die Sylvari mir noch die Tür öffnete. Gehen war mir noch nie so schwer vor gekommen, langsam setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, darauf bedacht, auch bloß nicht über meine eigenen Zehen zu stolpern, und mehr als einmal stieß ich schmerzhaft mit den Krallen über den kalten Steinboden. Plötzlich schien das Laufen unheimlich kompliziert, die weit nach außen stehenden Zehen schienen ihrem eigenen Willen zu folgen und sich ständig nach unten zu biegen, und ich wünschte mir meine zierlichen Menschenfüße zurück. Überhaupt sehnte ich mich nach so vielem, das ich nie wieder haben würde. Meine heiße Dusche, unter der ich so lange stehen konnte wie ich wollte (möglicherweise gab es beim PeDACUR eine Möglichkeit, den Vorgang in die Länge zu ziehen, aber bei so einer pragmatischen Rasse wie den Asura war das wohl kaum wahrscheinlich). Oder eine Uhr, denn ich hatte nie gelernt, die Uhrzeit anhand des Sonnenstandes auszumachen, schon gar nicht konnte ich aus dem Bauch heraus sagen, wo Norden war. Ich wollte bis zum Mittag in meinem kuschligen Bett liegen, ohne Schmerzen, ohne mir Sorgen machen zu müssen, dass mein Zimmer gleich von Krait überrannt werden könnte.

Seufzend stieß ich die nächste Tür auf, hinter der sich der Waschraum des Labors befand. Er war klein und besaß nicht viel Luxus, aber immerhin konnte ich mich duschen. Das würde meinen Tag schon mal ein gutes Stück voran bringen.

Im Vorbeigehen warf ich einen Blick in den Spiegel, der an der Wand hing - und wünschte sogleich, ich hätte es nicht getan. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich bestimmt noch nie so furchtbar ausgesehen. Meine Haare waren zerzaust und glanzlos, die Woche im Norn-Lager war nicht gerade pflegelastig gewesen, außerdem standen einzelne Strähnen zu allen Richtungen ab, als wären sie geladen. Mein Körper war übersät mit blauen Flecken, Schnitten und Beulen, und meine Augen zierten gigantische blauschwarze Ringe, deren Ursprung ziemlich sicher in der letzten Nacht zu finden war.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich den Blick ab und schmiss mein Unterhemd achtlos auf den Boden. _Hatte ich die Tür abgeschlossen?_ Wer sollte schon rein kommen, bis auf Nahraija waren alle schon schwer beschäftigt mit ihrer Arbeit, wie ich an den Flüchen aus dem Erdgeschoss hörte. Schaudernd, weil es doch etwas kühler hier drin war als erwartet, stapfte ich in die Kabine, die sich mit leisem Zischen für mich öffnete und direkt nach meinem Eintreten wieder schloss.

Nachdem ich den Vorgang gestartet hatte und angenehm warmes Wasser den bitteren Geschmack der vergangenen Nacht von mir spülte, schloss ich die Augen und stellte mir vor, wie es wäre, jetzt ganz woanders zu sein. _Daheim unter meiner Dusche, dann auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, ein ganz normaler Tag..._

Doch der Schwall arkaner Energie, der dem Wasser folgte, zerrte mich in die Gegenwart zurück. _Hier bin ich, in einem Sumpf voller Monster, müde, zerschunden, und warte nur darauf, dass wieder irgendjemand das Labor angreift._ Seufzend verließ ich die Kabine, trocknete die noch feuchten Stellen mit einem Handtuch ab und spülte mir den Mund noch zusätzlich mit Wasser aus. Ich musste Zojja definitiv fragen, wie Asura Mundhygiene betrieben... Ein entrindeter Zweig hatte zwar die letzten Tage auch gute Dienste geleistet, aber sicher gab es noch etwas geeigneteres als ein Stück Holz.

In einem Regal fand ich Phiolen mit verschiedenfarbigen Inhalten und Geräte, die entfernt an Zahnbürsten erinnerten, doch wollte ich keines davon benutzen, nicht wissend, in welchen Mündern sie schon gewesen waren.

Ein zögerliches Klopfen ließ mich leise aufschreien und einige Schritte zurückstolpern, wobei ich mir erneut schmerzhaft einen Zeh anstieß. Panisch hielt ich mir das Handtuch vor die Brust, auch wenn es da nicht viel zu sehen gab, und beobachtete mit wildem Herzklopfen, wie sich langsam die Tür öffnete und ein dunkler Haufen Blätter auftauchte, gefolgt von einem lilanen Kopf. _Nahraija._

Erleichtert ließ ich das Handtuch bis zum Bauchnabel sinken und band es mir sporadisch um die Hüfte. Die Sylvari schloss die Tür hinter sich und hielt mir einen Stapel farblich nicht wirklich zueinander passender Klamotten hin.

„Hier, die hat Kamma mir gegeben... Sie meinte die Sachen könnten womöglich ein klein wenig zu groß sein, doch das ist immer noch besser als die zerrupften Kleider von Euch, nicht wahr?"

Dankbar nahm ich die Klamotten an, nachdem ich in meine Unterwäsche geschlüpft war. Das Hemd saß ein wenig locker und die Hose hätte kürzer sein können, doch sie taten ihren Zweck und würden sicherlich reichen, bis ich wieder in meinem Zimmer in Rata Sum war. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt sofort losreisen! Doch wir mussten erst auf Narrus Rückkehr warten, und wer weiß, was uns dann alles noch erwartete...

Langsam drehte ich mich vor Nahraija. „Und, wie seh ich aus?"

Die Sylvari schmunzelte. „Hat was von einem farbenfrohen Vogel. Also wenn Ihr auffallen wollt, habt Ihr Euer Ziel erreicht." Zum ersten Mal für diesen Tag brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus und einen kurzen Augenblick lang war alles Elend vergessen. Gerne hätte ich meiner Begleiterin auf die Schulter geklopft, allerdings ließ ich das bleiben, da ich ohnehin nicht höher als bis zum Bauch gekommen wäre.

„Kamma sagte außerdem, dass Ihr die Sachen ruhig behalten könnt. Sie braucht sie wohl nicht mehr." Fügte Nahraija hinzu, und wir begaben uns zurück Richtung Schlafzimmer, damit ich die restlichen Sachen holen konnte. _Und hoffentlich nicht mehr überall meine Zehen anstieß._ „Wundert mich nicht, bei der Optik!"

„Also ich finde sie schön. Ich für meinen Teil mag alles, was bunt ist. Fehlen nur noch ein paar Schleifen hier und dort..."

„Untersteht Euch!"

* * *

Nachdem wir ein verspätetes Frühstück zu uns genommen und den Krumitgliedern die wichtigsten Details der letzten Tage erzählt haben, setzten Nahraija und ich uns auf die Außentreppe des Labors, um ein wenig durchzuatmen und uns von der warmen Spätfrühlingssonne wärmen zu lassen. Der Sumpfgestank war allgegenwärtig, aber ich konnte ihn mittlerweile so weit ausblenden, dass er mich zumindest nicht mehr würgen ließ.

„Wann meint Ihr, kommt Narru zurück?" Murmelte ich, nachdem wir eine ganze Weile geschwiegen hatten.

„Nach ihrer Aussage müsste sie bald eintreffen. Möglicherweise hat sie etwas in Hoelbrak noch aufgehalten, wer weiß? Macht Euch keine Sorgen, sie ist eine Kriegsmeisterin. Sie kommt schon zurecht."

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Ich will einfach nur nach Hause..." müde stützte ich das Kinn auf den Knien ab und schlang meine Arme um die Beine. Die Küste war ruhig, alle Überreste der Scheiterhaufen waren entfernt worden und jemand hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, um das Labor herum den Boden so zu ebnen, dass zumindest die größten Krater verschwunden waren. In einiger Entfernung wuselten einige Krumitglieder um ein surrendes, gigantisches Gerät, das mich an ein Fernglas erinnerte, und vermutlich der Megalaser war, von dem Narru und Zojja gesprochen hatten. Neben den Asura konnte ich schemenhaft noch andere Gestalten erkennen, größer und massiger watschelten sie wie gigantische Frösche auf zwei Beinen durch die Gegend. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen um gegen die Sonne besser sehen zu können, doch mein Blick täuschte nicht, ein halbes Dutzend der Frösche werkelte gemeinsam mit den Asura am Megalaser und einigen kleineren Geräten, die ich von hier nicht erkennen konnte.

„Was machen die Hylek eigentlich hier am Sumpf?" Fragte ich leise, ohne dabei meinen Blick abzuwenden.

„Sie leben hier in den Sümpfen" schmunzelte Nahraija, und klang dabei so erstaunt, als hätte ich gerade gefragt, wieso Fische nicht in der Luft schwammen.

„Als die Vereinten Arkanisten ihr Labor hier aufgebaut haben, war das für die Hylek eine Chance, Verbündete im Kampf gegen Krait und Untote zu bekommen, die die Küsten terrorisieren. Und die Asura konnten gleichzeitig die Lebensweise der hiesigen Hylek erforschen."

„Positive Resultate für beide Seiten. Aber woher wisst Ihr das?"

„Wieso habt Ihr gefragt, wenn Ihr dachtet ich wüsste die Antwort nicht?" Nahraija lachte. „Wir Sylvari sind darauf bedacht, möglichst viel über die Welt und ihre Bewohner zu erfahren, und das Wissen, das ein Sylvari erlangt hat, gibt er im Traum an andere Ungeborene weiter."

Ich brummte unverständlich und sah weiter zu, wie sich einer der Hylek aus der Gruppe löste und gemächlich auf uns zu watschelte. Gelegentlich schnellte seine unfassbar lange Zunge in die Luft, um dort eine Fliege zu fangen, und sein schuppiger, schleimig gelber Körper wurde stellenweise von einer einfachen Plattenrüstung bedeckt.

An der Treppe angekommen, grüßte er freundlich mit seiner unmenschlichen, quakenden Stimme und musterte uns neugierig mit gigantischen braunen Augen, ganz besonders mich. „Seid Ihr neu bei unseren kleinen Freunden?" Dann wanderte sein Blick zu der Sylvari, „und Ihr, kommt Ihr von den Pflanzenmenschen hinter dem Drosselrankenschlund?"

Nahraija grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind nur auf der Durchreise, meine Freundin und ich." _Freundin, soso!_ „Das hier ist Szallejh, und ich bin Nahraija."

Der Hylek lächelte ebenfalls, wobei er sein gigantisches Maul entblößte, in das er mich hätte quer stecken können. „Mein Name ist Utoctacel. Freut mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen!" Während er sprach, gab er leise quakende Geräusche von sich und blähte dabei die Backen, und der Anblick war so komisch, dass ich mir auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nicht zu kichern. Nahraija stieß mir hart ihren Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen, aber ein kurzer Blick bestätigte mir, dass auch sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Utoctacel aber hatte scheinbar nichts mitbekommen, oder aber es interessierte ihn nicht, denn seine Mine blieb weiterhin freundlich, als er sich neben der Sylvari auf den Steintreppen niederließ und sein schleimiges Gesicht in die Sonne streckte.

„Was führt zwei so junge Dinger wie Euch an einen so furchtbaren Ort wie die Splitterküste?" Fragte der Hylek nach einiger Zeit und schnappte wieder eine der Fliegen, die es gewagt hatten, in unsere Nähe zu kommen.

„Ich habe Kriegsmeisterin Narru... Meiner Mutter... einen Besuch abgestattet, und gemeinsam waren wir einige Tage in den Zittergipfeln. Nun ja, und auch dem Weg dorthin ist uns Nahraija über den Weg gelaufen."

„Ganz zufällig natürlich." Fügte Nahraija kichernd hinzu, dann gab sie die Frage zurück an Utoctacel. Dessen Blick verlor sich in der Ferne, und ein trauriger Schatten legte sich auf seine Züge. „Diese Gegend hier war nicht immer so, wisst Ihr? Unsere Ältesten erzählen uns Geschichten über unser Land bevor es von der Korruption übersprudelte. Ich hoffe, dass ich lange genug lebe, um den Tag noch zu erleben, an dem alles wieder wie früher sein wird." Er seufzte. „Aber dafür müssen wir selbst aktiv werden, es reicht nicht tatenlos zuzuschauen und zu warten, dass plötzlich alles Schlechte aus dieser Welt verschwindet. Wir..."

Ein mürrischer Asura, dessen Namen ich nicht kannte, unterbrach das Gespräch, als er mit einer riesigen Kiste beladen die Treppe hinunter polterte und beinahe über uns gestolpert wäre.

„Weg da, Ihr seid im Weg! Unnützes Pack, macht Euch nützlich oder verschwindet, bevor hier wegen Euch noch Unfälle geschehen!" Hart rempelte er mit seiner Kiste die Sylvari an, die einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich gab, und ignorierte Utoctacel, der in einer mir unverständlichen Sprache Dinge vor sich hin grummelte, die garantiert keine Komplimente waren.

Kopfschüttelnd wanderten wir an den Rand der Steintreppe, in den kühlen Schatten des Gebäudes, der mir nach der Zeit in der prallen Sonne sehr willkommen war.

„Asura, Inbegriff der Freundlichkeit." Gluckste die Sylvari und warf mir sofort einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als ich protestieren wollte. „Tut mir leid, aber das sind nun mal Fakten. Natürlich gibt es Ausnahmen wie Euch, aber Ihr könnt nicht bestreiten, dass die meisten Asura alles mit vollkommener Herablassung betrachten, das nicht ihr eigenes Spiegelbild ist."

Utoctacel lachte laut auf als ich murrend den Kopf wieder auf die Knie stützte und fieberhaft überlegte, was ich darauf erwidern könnte. Doch die Sylvari hatte Recht, es war leider eine der Haupteigenschaft der Asura, sich selbst grenzenlos in den Himmel zu loben und alles andere wie Dreck zu behandeln. Wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte ich bis jetzt wirklich positive Erfahrungen mit meinesgleichen gemacht; meine ganze Geschichte hätte völlig anders aussehen können, wenn ich an meinem ersten Tag an die falschen Leute geraten wäre.

„Also, wo war ich?" Der Hylek streckte sich kurz und gab ein sehr lautes Quaken von sich, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich will dieses Land wieder leben und blühen sehen! Aber dafür müssen wir zusammen arbeiten. Wir alle, nicht nur die Hylek. Deswegen sind wir hier bei unseren kleinen Freunden und viele von uns sind mit der großen Flotte gezogen, um den Untoten Drachen zu töten. Denn Tyria leidet, und was unser Land am wenigsten braucht, sind seine Bewohner, die sich im Krieg gegeneinander befinden. Letztendlich sind wir doch alle Brüder und Schwestern, oder nicht? Und als solche sollten wir zusammen halten, nicht uns gegenseitig noch vor den Augen unserer wirklichen Feinde die Köpfe einschlagen. Nur wenn die Bewohner Tyrias es schaffen, zusammen zu arbeiten, können wir gewinnen."

Nahraija musterte nachdenklich die Steindecke über unseren Köpfen. „Meint Ihr wirklich, dass wir zu so etwas im Stande sind? Jede Rasse hat Feinde in den inneren Reihen... Albtraumhof, Inquestur, Flammenlegion... Ganz zu schweigen von den Kriegen zwischen den einzelnen Rassen. Die Gründung des Pakts war ein guter Anfang, aber wie sollen wir es schaffen, noch die kleinsten Konflikte zu überwinden, die den Hass aufrecht erhalten? Selbst in letzter Zeit sind Vorfälle bekannt, in denen es innerhalb des Pakts zu Kämpfen zwischen Charr und Menschen kam. Wie soll eine so unterschiedliche Gemeinschaft auf Dauer funktionieren?"

Utoctacel wiegte stumm den Kopf hin und her. „Das, meine kleine Pflanzenfreundin, kann ich nicht sagen. Aber solange die Sonne am Himmel steht, glaube ich daran, dass der Tag kommen wird. Der Tag, an dem unser Land frei ist."

Nach langer Zeit des Schweigens erhob sich der Hylek, klopfte sich nicht vorhandenen Staub von den Schenkeln und schirmte die Augen mit der Hand gegen die Sonne ab, um besser in die Ferne sehen zu können.

„Nun, meine Freunde, es wird Zeit für mich. Quaztocel wartet noch auf eine Kiste, die ich ihm bringen soll. Viel Erfolg auf Eurer weiteren Reise, und denkt stets an meine Worte. Um zu siegen, müssen wir alle zusammenarbeiten!"

Er lächelte noch einmal sein breites Froschgrinsen und eilte dann die Steintreppe hinauf, um kurz darauf mit einer Holzkiste zurückzukehren, deren Inhalt in verschiedensten Farben leuchtete. Ich sah ihm noch hinterher, bis ich ihn kaum noch von der Umgebung unterscheiden konnte, dann stand auch ich auf, um mir eine sinnvolle Arbeit für den Tag zu suchen.

* * *

Wir hatten gerade zu Mittag gegessen und uns nach draußen begeben, um weiter veraltete Energiekerne mit stinkender grüner Pampe zu säubern, als endlich Narrus vertraute Gestalt am Horizont sichtbar wurde. Ich ließ meinen Schwamm sinken und drückte den Energiekern Nahraija in die Hand, froh, dieses Zeug nicht mehr weiter an den Händen haben zu müssen, und erhob mich, um Narru etwas entgegenzukommen. Sie sah vollkommen übernächtigt aus, ein dunkler Schatten lag auf ihrem Gesicht und ich fürchtete, dass sie jeden Augenblick umfallen könnte, aber ansonsten schien sie unverletzt.

„Szallejh!" rief sie, als sie mich erkannte, und klopfte mir zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter. „Ich bin froh, dass Ihr es hierher geschafft habt. Ich wurde in Hoelbrak länger.. aufgehalten; Knut Weißbär war doch sehr beunruhigt darüber, dass Jormags Diener sich schon so weit von seinem Machtzentrum entfernen. Und Hallas Tod war unerwartet für einige, es mussten noch Vorkehrungen getroffen werden, und-"

„Schon gut" unterbrach ich sie, „Wir haben hier die Stellung gehalten. Ihr habt nichts verpasst." _Außer einem verdammt realistischen Albtraum und diesem ekligen Zeug, nach dem meine Finger wohl noch eine ganze Weile riechen werden._

„Nun denn. Kommt in einer halben Stunde in mein Arbeitszimmer, ich möchte mich mit Euch unterhalten."

Auf meinen verwirrten Blick folgte keine Antwort, ohne weitere Reaktion ging Narru an mir vorbei und verschwand im Schatten des Labors. Nach der letzten Nacht konnte ich mir vorstellen, wie erschöpft sie sein musste, auch wenn ich nicht so wirklich wusste, was sie noch dringendes mit mir zu besprechen hatte.

Schulterzuckend kehrte ich zu der Sylvari zurück, die die beiden Asura neben ihr in ein Gespräch über das Herstellen von Schokoladenriegeln verwickelt hatte, und nahm meine Arbeit an den Energiekernen wieder auf. _Nur noch diese halbe Stunde, danach werde ich das Zeug garantiert nie wieder anfassen. Und mir zweimal überlegen, ob ich meine Hilfe anbiete._

Nach einer halben Stunde, zumindest war ich der Meinung, dass etwa jetzt eine halbe Stunde vorbei sein müsste, eilte ich in Narrus Arbeitszimmer. Sie schien heute ganz gut auf mich zu sprechen zu sein, das wollte ich nicht durch meine Unpünktlichkeit zerstören.

Ich hob die Hand, um zu klopfen, doch kurz bevor meine Faust das Holz berührte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und beinahe hätte ich Narru gegen die Nase geschlagen. Unbeeindruckt von meiner Faust, die ich blitzschnell wieder zurück zog, sah sie mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Grade so pünktlich. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste Euch abholen." _Was garantiert nicht so freundlich gelaufen wäre._ „Kommt rein, setzt Euch."

Eine Weile starrte Narru mich schweigend an, als wisse sie nicht so recht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Schließlich fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar und seufzte. „Also... Ich war in Hoelbrak und habe Hallas Angehörigen von ihrem Ableben berichtet. Mögen ihre Skalden noch lange Lieder von ihren Heldentaten singen. Das Oberhaupt der Norn, Knut Weißbär, war allerdings alles andere als begeistert davon, dass Jormags Diener schon so tief in das Land Tyrias gedrungen sind. Wir dachten bisher, Zhaitan sei die einzige Drohung, doch werden die anderen Drachen ebenfalls schnell mächtig... Zu schnell. Aber eine gute Nachricht habe ich. Aiden schien recht angetan von Euch, er hat sich bereit erklärt, Euer Training zu übernehmen."

Verwirrt von dieser Offenbarung verschluckte ich mich fast an meiner eigenen Spucke und musste ein paar Mal husten, ehe ich darauf reagieren konnte.

„Wie bitte, Training!? Ich dachte, unser Training sei abgeschlossen! Ihr habt gesagt, Ihr seid zufrieden mit..."

„Ach bitte, so etwas sagt man doch nur, um dem Nachwuchs ein kleines Erfolgsgefühl zu geben! Ihr könnt Euch möglicherweise gegen einen unbewaffneten Grawl beweisen, aber für den Krieg gegen die Drachen fehlt Euch noch viel."

Wut stieg in mir auf. Noch vor einem Tag hieß es, ich habe mir ihren Stolz verdient, und jetzt war ich auf einmal wieder ein Nichtsnutz? Ich schnaubte. „Ach ja? Und der Kampf gegen Aiden, war das auch alles nur Show, ja? Bin ich Euch jetzt doch zu schlecht, um trainiert zu werden, weshalb Ihr mich einfach abgebt wie einen nervigen Schüler?" Ich unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, aufzuspringen und ihr irgendetwas an den Kopf zu knallen, doch die Tränen der Wut, die mir in die Augen kamen, konnte ich nicht verhindern.

Narru seufzte wieder und hob die Hand, wie als wollte sie sie mir beschwichtigend auf den Arm legen, doch nach kurzem Überlegen ließ sie bleiben, was auch immer ihr in den Kopf gekommen war.

„Euer Handeln ist viel zu impulsiv. Immerhin macht das die Geschichte glaubwürdiger, dass Ihr unter Norn aufgewachsen seid... Aber Ihr versteht mich falsch. Ihr habt gut gekämpft gegen Aiden, ein Grund mehr, warum er das Training gerne übernimmt. Aber es gehört noch so viel mehr dazu, ein Krieger zu sein. Ihr braucht Ausdauer, Kraft, Erfahrung, ihr müsst mit Notfallsituationen klar kommen, und in der Lage sein, eine Zeit lang da draußen zu überleben. Ihr müsst wissen, wie Ihr mit Wunden umgeht, wenn kein Heiler in der Nähe ist, müsst wissen, welchen Feinden man sich entgegenstellt und welchen lieber nicht. Und ganz obendrein braucht Ihr eine ordentliche Rüstung! In diesen Stofffetzen könnt Ihr keinen ordentlichen Kampf bewältigen, zumindest nicht, ohne Euch jedes Mal komplett neue Klamotten kaufen zu müssen. Außerdem..." Sie schien unsicher, ob sie den Satz wirklich vollenden sollte. „Außerdem seid Ihr nicht mein Schüler, sondern ich habe Euch als meine Tochter angenommen. Und seine Kinder kann man nicht einfach so abgeben wie einen Schüler, selbst wenn man wollte."

Ich schnaubte. „Ihr könnt das schon. Noch habt Ihr dem Rat gegenüber nichts bestätigt, Ihr könnt jederzeit einen Rückzieher machen..."

„Bei Oolas Geist, ich habe mein Wort gegeben, und das werde ich auch halten! Auch wenn ich keinen Schimmer habe wo Ihr her kommt, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werdet Ihr es mir sicherlich sagen. Aber Zojja vertraut Euch, und wenn Ihr Zojja auch nur ansatzweise kennt, wisst Ihr, dass ihr Vertrauen nur den wenigsten vergönnt ist. Wenn Zojja Euch also vertraut, dann tue ich das auch. Und das Training muss ich abgeben, nicht weil Ihr meine Mühe nicht wert seid. Sondern weil ich hier den endgültigen Schlag gegen Tequatl vorbereiten werde, und dann erfordert es mein Ordern, dass ich wieder in die Zittergipfel zurückkehre, sobald das getan ist. Da bliebe keine Zeit für Euer Training, auch wenn ich regelmäßig Euren Fortschritt kontrollieren werde, das könnt Ihr mir glauben! Daher wird Aiden wöchentlich von Hoelbrak aus nach Löwenstein reisen und Euch dort erwarten. Lasst Ihn nicht warten, wenn Ihr das Training überleben wollt."

Fast schon schämte ich mich für meinen Ausbruch, aber meine menschliche Emotionalität konnte ich nicht verhindern. Schließlich war ich bis vor etwa einer Woche nichts anderes als ein stinknormaler, fühlender Mensch. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich daran jemals etwas ändern können würde, oder ob ein Teil von mir immer menschlich bleiben würde. _Immer... Habe ich selbst denn schon jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, wieder zurück zu kommen?_

„Also, Szallejh. Sicherlich werdet Ihr bald nach Rata Sum zurückkehren, habe ich Recht?" Ich nickte.

„In ein paar Tagen fange ich einen Job im Aquatarium an, um finanziell über Wasser zu bleiben. Und dann, mal schauen... Vielleicht nimmt mich ja eine Kru?" Narru versuchte, ihren aufkommenden Lachanfall als Husten zu tarnen, doch ich hatte ohnehin schon mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. _Wer sollte denn auch so eine dumme Asura wie mich in seine Kru aufnehmen..._

„Aquatarium, eh? Essen gehen würde ich selbst da nicht, aber wenn die Bezahlung gut ist... Aber Kind, wenn Ihr wirklich so fokussiert darauf seid, einer Kru beizutreten, fragt doch Zoj... Eure Tante, ob sie Euch ein wenig Nachhilfe gibt. Sie ist zwar äußerst wählerisch, was ihre Schüler betrifft; demletzt hat sie so eine zwölfjährige Tüftlerin angenommen, ein Waisenkind, das mit seinem eigenen Golem bereits einen Großteil Metricas alleine von Raubtieren befreit hat. Aber ich bin mir sicher, für ihre Schwester wird sie Euch den Gefallen tun." Sie grinste.

Sicherlich würde Zojja es zumindest in Erwägung ziehen, mich ein wenig zu unterrichten, denn je mehr ich wusste, desto großer wurde das Ansehen ( _oder desto geringer die Schande_ ), die ich ihr brachte, aber ein Spaß würde es für sie nicht werden. Dreijährige Asura wussten vermutlich schon weit mehr als ich, und wenn sie wirklich nur solche Genies unterrichtete... Na dann Prost.

„Also dann, wäre das ja schon mal geklärt. In einer Woche erwartet Aiden Euch zum ersten Trainingstag an Machas Anlegestelle, enttäuscht ihn nicht. Fragt notfalls nach dem Weg, zumindest nach Löwenstein findet Ihr alleine. Von dort aus ist es ein Kinderspiel. Eine Sache hätte ich aber noch."

Narru erhob sich und bedeutete mir, es ihr gleich zu tun, bevor sie in einer Tasche kramte und nach und nach einzelne Teile herauszog, die ziemlich sicher zu einer Rüstung gehörten.

„In Hoelbrak habe ich die hier für Euch anfertigen lassen, sozusagen als kleines... Willkommensgeschenk in der Familie. Einzig einen Helm kann ich Euch nicht bieten, den solltet Ihr demnächst spezialanfertigen lassen. Einer der Krumitglieder, Zort, ist sehr gut darin, Rüstung anzufertigen und zu reparieren. Ihr solltet mit ihm sprechen, sobald Ihr Zeit habt."

Mit den einzelnen Rüstungsteilen in den Händen kam sie auf mich zu und half mir, sie anzulegen. Auf meine Frage, woher sie meine Größe hatte, grinste sie nur.

Die Rüstung selbst war erstaunlich schwer, als ich sie endlich komplett angelegt hatte, und ich schnaufte unter dem unerwarteten Gewicht. Narru hob belehrend den Zeigefinger, als sie meinen hochroten Kopf musterte. „Seht Ihr? Und genau das meinte ich mit Ausdauer und Kraft. Eine Rüstung wird Euch vor dem meisten Schaden schützen, besonders, wenn Ihr sie noch mit ein paar Runen verfeinert, aber das zusätzliche Gewicht darf Euch nicht im Kampf benachteiligen. Das ist es, was Ihr trainieren müsst. Sonst seid Ihr zwar schwer gepanzert, aber viel zu langsam, um einer Horde Trolle davonzurennen."

Sie führte mich zu einem kleinen Spiegel, der mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen war. Langsam drehend musterte ich mein Spiegelbild; trotz des zusätzlichen Gewichts, das stark an mir zerrte, gefiel die Rüstung mir sehr. Der Brustschutz war aus ockerfarbenem Leder, mit rotem Metall um die Brust, und in der Mitte eingelassen ein bläulich schimmernder sechseckiger Edelstein. Die Schulterpolster waren vergoldet, ebenso wie der Gürtel, an dem links roter Stoff fast bis zum Knöchel hing und rechts genug Schnallen angebracht waren, um alle Beutel der Welt zu halten. Die Stulpen, ebenfalls rot mit vergoldeten Ornamenten, passten erstaunlich gut zu dem weinroten Beinkleid, das Kamma mir gegeben hatte, und die Schuhe waren aus braunem Hartleder mit glänzendem Zehenschutz und roten Metallschnallen. Und das beste: Sie passte einwandfrei!

„Die ist wunderschön! Narru, die muss Euch doch ein Vermögen gekostet haben! Was bekommt Ihr von mir zurück?" Unsicher, ob ich so viel Gold besaß, um alles zurückzahlen zu können, klammerte ich mich an die Stulpen, wie um sie dadurch eher behalten zu können.

Narru zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn man Kontakte in Hoelbrak hat, so wie ich, ist es gar nicht mal so schwer, eine günstige Rüstung zu ergattern. Ihr werdet irgendwann eine bessere Rüstung brauchen, aber für den Anfang wird sie reichen. Und Euch hoffentlich davor bewahren, täglich neue Klamotten kaufen zu müssen. Dafür zahlt das Aquatarium sicherlich nicht gut genug. Und wie bereits erwähnt, seht es als Geschenk."

Ich lachte und spürte, wie mir ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel. Dass Narru mir so ein wunderschönes Geschenk machte, hieß, dass ich sie nicht so sehr enttäuscht hatte, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Und dass sie mich langsam aber sicher als das akzeptierte, was ich jetzt vorgeben musste zu sein, solange ich keinen Weg nach Hause gefunden hatte.

„Puh. Vielen Dank... Mutter." Das Wort verließ nur langsam und sehr leise meine Lippen, aus Angst, damit alles zu ruinieren. Narrus Augen weiteten sich, und für einen kurzen Augenblick war es offensichtlich, wie sehr ich sie damit wohl überrumpelt haben musste. Doch nach ein paar Herzschlägen war ihre Mine schon nicht mehr zu lesen und räuspernd kratzte sie sich am Ohr. „Nun denn..."

„Könnt Ihr mir möglicherweise nochmal aus der Rüstung raus helfen?" plapperte ich drauf los, um das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen, das den Raum erfüllt hatte. Die Rüstung war zwar prächtig und sicherlich im Kampf auch mehr als hilfreich, aber ich war nicht daran gewöhnt und mir rann nicht nur der Schweiß in kleinen Bächen den Rücken hinunter, sondern auch meine Arme fingen an, von dem ungewohnten Gewicht zu schmerzen.

Lachend unterstützte Narru mich dabei, wie ich unbeholfen aus dem Leder und Metall schlüpfte, dann stopfte ich alles so zusammen, dass ich es packen konnte, ohne unterwegs die Hälfte zu verlieren.

„Gut, ich werde dann mal das ganze Zeug in meine Tasche packen; wenn möglich würde ich spätestens morgen aufbrechen. Und, äh, Narru?" - „Hm?" - „Danke."

Narru verabschiedete mich mit einem Winken und öffnete die Tür, da ich zu beladen war, um die Klinke zu finden.

„Ach, eins noch..." Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wartete Narru in der Türschwelle, den Knauf noch immer in der Hand. „Wenn wir doch jetzt eine Familie sind... Können wir dann nicht wenigstens die förmliche Anrede sein lassen? Das ist echt komisch, meine Mutter zu siezen, finde ich. Oder ist das so üblich..?"

Glücklicherweise ließ sie mein Nichtwissen über asurische Redeweisen unkommentiert und lächelte nur. „Ich denke, das können wir."

* * *

Das ganze Labor war in Aufruhr, Asura liefen wild durch die Gegend, packten das nötigste und verwickelten sich gegenseitig in heftige Diskussionen. Nahraija und ich standen bereits vor dem steinernen Gebäude, unsere Rucksäcke bereits gepackt, und warteten mit wild klopfendem Herzen darauf, dass der Trupp sich endlich in Bewegung setzte.

Gerade eben war eine Brieftaube eingeflogen, mit der Nachricht, dass der Pakt erfolgreich den ersten der Alt-Drachen, Zhaitan, besiegt hatte und bei ihrer Rückkehr aus Orr eine Siegesfeier im Fort der Dreifaltigkeit stattfinden würde. Voller Vorfreude darauf, Zojja wieder zu sehen, und diese gewaltige Feier selbst miterleben zu dürfen, tappte ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen und lauschte den ebenso aufgeregten Asura um mich herum.

„Dieser Sieg wurde nur durch die Genialität der Asura ermöglicht! Erst Kommandeur Tippa, dann Zojjas Megalaser. Ohne uns wäre der Pakt doch schon längst zugrunde gegangen!"

„Ich frage mich, wie viele Opfer es wohl gegeben hat..."

„Heißt das, die Untoten werden endlich diese Küste meiden?"

„Was ist mit Tequatl, ist er durch den Tod seines Meisters geschwächt? Wird er überhaupt nochmal angreifen?"

Endlich verließ der letzte Asura das Labor und gemeinsam mit den Hylek, die die Nachricht ebenfalls voller Freude aufgenommen hatten, und ein paar Friedenswächter-Golems setzte sich unser kleiner Trupp in Bewegung, angeführt von Narru und Kamma, die scheinbar genau wussten, wolang sie uns führen mussten. Dabei gaben sie ein Tempo an, das einem Marathonlauf würdig gewesen wäre, doch keiner beschwerte sich, denn jeder von uns wollte so schnell wie möglich ans Ziel.

Ich war die einzige, die vom Sieg gegen Zhaitan nicht überrascht war, aber dennoch riss die allgemeine Euphorie mich mit. Natürlich war ich durch das Spiel darauf vorbereitet, diese Situation zu erleben, aber es war nochmal etwas ganz anderes, tatsächlich zwischen all diesen Asura zu stehen und zu feiern, dass es tatsächlich gelungen war, einen Drachen zu besiegen! Ich wusste, was dies für Tyria bedeutete: Ein gigantischer Hoffungsschimmer für einen Kontinent, der schon viel zu lange unter der Korruption der Drachen zu leiden hatte.

Unser Weg führte uns nur kurz durch das sumpfige Küstengebiet, schon bald bogen Narru und Kamma in einen Tunnel ab, der teils mit Wasser überflutet war und in regelmäßigen Abständen von seltsam lebendig aussehenden Lampen erhellt wurde. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte ich, dass die Lampen im Grunde nur Holzgerüste waren, an denen rundliche Gefäße, mit glühwürmchen-ähnlichen blau-leuchtenden Insekten gefüllt, hingen.

Gerade, als die angenehme Kühle des Tunnels mich einigermaßen abgekühlt hatte, verließen wir auch schon das Dunkel und landeten mitten in einem Sylvari-Lager, das mit einer gewaltigen Mauer aus Dornen gegen die feindliche Umgebung abgeschirmt worden war. Nur ein kurzer Wortwechsel war nötig, damit die Sylvari sich uns anschlossen und melodische Siegesgesänge anstimmten.

Der Nachmittag neigte sich dem Ende, als wir eine kleine Schlucht erreichten, die die Grenzmarkierung zweier Gebiete darstellte. Kamma bot an, eine Rast einzulegen, doch niemand wollte unnötig Zeit verschwenden, und Narru versprach, wenn wir jetzt zügig weitergingen, könnten wir bereits bei Sonnenuntergang am Fort sein, womöglich noch vor dem Luftschiff des Pakts selbst.

Wirklich verändert hatte sich die Umgebung nicht, bis auf dass die Luft merklich abgekühlt hatte, da vom Wasser her stets eine kühle Brise kam. Dennoch blieb es so warm, dass ich erleichtert darüber war Nahraija widersprochen zu haben, als sie mich hatte dazu bringen wollen die Rüstung zu tragen, um sie Zojja zu demonstrieren.

Ein schmaler Pfad führte einen steilen Hang hinab, und der Horizont war erfüllt vom Meer. Im Grunde war das hier nur eine Bucht, jedoch war diese so groß, dass man das Land dahinter schon nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Was man aber erkennen konnte, waren die vielen Bewohner Tyrias, die sich auf diesem Pfad tummelten und alle dasselbe Ziel hatten: Das Fort der Dreifaltigkeit. Auf einmal schien jeder Zwist vergessen zu sein; Charr liefen neben Menschen, unterhielten sich sogar in freundschaftlichem Ton, und Sylvari und Asura tauschten sich aus, ohne dass auch nur ein Wort über die dunklen Ereignisse der Vergangenheit fiel.

Während sich unser Schritt scheinbar noch verschnellerte, war es Nahraija, die das Gespräch ständig am Laufen hielt, indem sie ihre Aufregung in Worte fasste und mir sehr genau erzählte, weshalb dieser Tag besonders für sie so viel bedeutete. Ich schnappte Begriffe wie „Liebster", „Wilde Jagd" und „glückliche Zukunft" auf, das meiste ging allerdings von dem, was sie sagte, an mir vorbei, da ich zu sehr auf die Sicht fokussiert war, die sich mir nun zwischen dem zerklüfteten Land und den gewaltigen Bäumen, die sicher schon hunderte von Jahren alt waren, bot.

Der Abendhimmel leuchtete wie flüssiges Feuer, und ein wunderschöner Mond erhob sich hinter dem, was wohl das Fort der Dreifaltigkeit war. Eine unfassbar riesige Anlage, mit Wänden aus Metall, und die Tore versehen mit Zahnrädern, deren Größe sogar die eines Norn um das Vierfache überstieg. Ein blau leuchtender Kubus prangte über allem, und ähnlich blau leuchtende Lampen verzierten den Weg vor dem Fort. So uneinnehmbar es auch aussah, die Türen aber waren weit geöffnet, und aus dem Inneren drangen laute Geräusche des Feierns und des Sieges. Als wir das Tor passierten, musste ich schlucken, denn unter diesen Zahnrädern, die breiter waren als ich lang, wollte ich definitiv nicht stehen, wenn sie sich schlossen. Schnell passierte ich die Schwelle und warf einen Blick auf das, was hinter den Tonnen an Stahl lag.

Das Innere der Anlage war für mich in diesem Moment gar nicht zu fassen, denn überall standen die Bewohner Tyrias, jubelten, feierten und erzählten sich Geschichten. Rechts von mir erstreckte sich ein schwer bewaffneter Hafen, an dem Schiffe unterschiedlichster Art lagen, und vor uns erstreckte sich eine Rampe nach oben, in einen weiteren schwer gesicherten Vorhof. Narru hatte ich schon längst aus den Augen verloren, und vollkommen überzeugt davon, in kürzester Zeit die Orientierung zu verlieren, wenn man mich alleine ließe, heftete ich mich an Nahraijas Versen und ließ mich von ihr führen. Sie schien von einem inneren Drang gezogen zu werden, rannte durch die Menge, achtete gar nicht auf die, die sie dabei umstieß. Eine Antwort auf dieses ungewöhnliche Verhalten meiner Freundin bekam ich, als wir einige weitere Tore und Rampen passierten und auf einer kupfernen Kuppel mit blau-grünem Glas zu stehen kamen. Hier war der Pulk am dichtesten und vom Himmel fiel sanft leuchtend buntes Konfetti.

Dort, wo die Kuppel am höchsten war, standen in einem Kreis angeordnet die Helden Tyrias: Logan Thackeray, der Mensch, der so unsterblich verliebt in seine barfüßige Königin war, daneben Eir Stegalkin, legendäre Norn-Kriegerin mit ihrem gewaltigen Wolf Garm, und Rytlock Brimstone, Charr-Tribun der Blut-Legion. Hinter ihm stand Zojja, mit einem gewaltigen Grinsen im Gesicht, schließlich war es ihr Megalaser, der einen Großteil zum Sieg ausgemacht hatte, und Caithe, Sylvari-Diebin und eine der Erstgeborenen. Sie bildeten die ehemalige Klinge des Schicksals, deren erster Versuch, den Alt-Drachen Kralkatorrik zu besiegen, kläglich gescheitert war und Snaffs Tod zur Folge hatte, soviel wusste ich. In der Mitte des Kreises stand eine kleine, dunkelhäutige Asura mit dicken schwarzen Locken und runden Ohren, die mehr an Skritt erinnerten als an Asura, deren Gesicht ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, , doch ich kannte ihren Namen von den Erzählungen der Kru: Pakt-Kommandeur Tippa.

Nahraija allerdings hatte nur Augen für einen: Einen ganz in grün gekleideten Sylvari, der sich eher schüchtern im Hintergrund hielt. _Trahearne. Wie eigenartig, sie alle so nah - und so realistisch! - vor mir zu sehen..._ Im Spiel war es immer eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen, ich kannte die Gesichter, kannte ihre Stimmen. Jetzt allerdings schienen sie mir völlig fremd, erst in diesen Augenblicken wurde mir bewusst, wie seltsam die Sylvari doch eigentlich aussahen mit ihrer rindeähnlichen Haut und wie furchteinflößend so ein Charr tatsächlich sein konnte, wenn er auf den Hinterbeinen über einem prangte. Die Geräusche und Gerüche entsprachen ganz und gar nicht dem, was man erwartet hätte; in der Luft lag eine seltsame Mischung aus duftenden Blumen, Schweiß und nassem Tier, alles in allem nicht unbedingt unangenehm, aber doch sehr ungewohnt. So viele Stimmen vermischten sich in meinen Ohren, das rasselnde Fauchen der Riesenkatzen, die quietschigen, arroganten Stimmen der Asura. Sylvari, deren Klang zwar ähnlich der Menschen war, aber doch etwas unbeschreiblich fließendes hatte, und noch viele, viele mehr.

Sobald Trahearne der Sylvari gewahr wurde, verlor er alle Unsicherheit und eilte mit geöffneten Armen auf sie zu, um sie dann hochzuheben und an sich zu pressen. In dem Moment wurde mir auch klar, warum Nahraija so nervös gewesen war, als sie vom Sieg des Pakts erfahren hatte, und warum sie es kaum hatte erwarten können, hier anzukommen. Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Herzen beobachtete ich die beiden eine Weile, verstieß den Gedanken daran, wie es vermutlich mit Trahearne weiter gehen würde, und war einfach nur glücklich darüber, dass es in dieser Zeit des Leids und der Furcht doch noch so etwas wie Liebe gab.

Doch dann stand Zojja plötzlich vor mir, versperrte die Sicht auf meine Freundin, und ohne nachzudenken schloss ich meine Tante in die Arme. Sie versteifte sich, doch sie stieß mich nicht weg, und das reichte mir an Zuneigung, denn in diesem Moment war ich erfüllt von Adrenalin und Glückshormonen.

„Zojja! Ich bin froh, dass es Euch gut geht."

Schließlich löste Zojja sich aus meiner Umarmung, wischte sich räuspernd unsichtbaren Staub von den Knien und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor mir auf.

„Glaubt mir, Liebes, ein Genie wie mich kriegt man so schnell nicht klein. Ich muss Euch später mehr über den Megalaser erzählen. _Meine_ Erfindung, wie Ihr wisst, und er hat uns ein gutes Stück weiter gebracht, glaubt mir!"

„Ich weiß", lachte ich, „man hört nichts anderes als Geschichten über Euren fantastischen Megalaser! Aber was ist mit Euch, seid Ihr in Ordnung?"

Zojja schnaubte. „Mir geht es bestens, keine Sorge! Man fühlt sich frischer denn je, nachdem man einen Drachen getötet hat." Ihr schriller, überheblicher Unterton in der Stimme war in diesem Augenblick wie Balsam für meine Ohren, und ich ließ mich bereitwillig von ihr etwas weiter dorthin führen, wo die Menge nicht so dicht stand.

„Erinnert mich später daran, Euch den Kommandeur vorzustellen. Ihr werdet Tippa mögen, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie ist genauso emotional veranlagt wie ihr, eigentlich wären an Euch beiden gute Norn verloren gegangen... Aber jetzt lasst uns erst mal ein wenig feiern!" Eifrig bestellte sie zwei Krüge mit etwas abartig süßem, das bestimmt genauso viel Alkohol enthielt wie Zucker. Eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf mahnte noch, es nicht zu übertreiben mit dem Alkohol, doch ich schenkte ihr nicht sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit, schließlich war das hier eine Feier, und auf Feiern gehörte es sich, mit den anderen etwas zu trinken.

„Ist es für ein Genie wie Euch nicht eher ein Unding, sich zu besaufen? Ich meine, weil durch Alkohol doch Gehirnzellen absterben und so..."

„Pah! Die Denkkapazität in meinem Hirn reicht aus für ganz Hoelbrak! Ein oder zwei Zellen weniger richten da nichts aus. Und jetzt lasst uns trinken, auf Zojjas brillanten Megalaser!"

Wir hatten gerade angestoßen, als sich Nahraija und Trahearne zu uns gesellten, und noch eine dritte Person, die ich anfangs gar nicht erkannte. Doch schließlich gelang es mir, diesen Asura mit braunen Locken und ebenso braunen Augen zuzuordnen, der Zojja und mich ( _vor allem mich!_ ) mit schiefem Grinsen angrinste. „Hallo, Bromm! Schön, Euch zu sehen." lachte Zojja zwischen zwei Schlücken von dem Zeug, das ich mittlerweile als Ombombeerenschnaps identifiziert hatte.

 _Bromm, richtig! Der, der so gut kochen kann!_

„Richtig, der bin ich." Lachte er und bestellte sich ebenfalls etwas zu trinken, während ich mir innerlich die Hand vor die Stirn schlug, weil ich meine Gedanken wieder laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Wie kommt es, dass ich Euch die letzen Tage nicht gesehen habe?"

Verlegen zupfte ich an meinem Ohr. „Nun ja... Ich war sagen wir, unterwegs. Um etwas... zu erledigen."

„Schon gut, Ihr müsst Euch nicht rechtfertigen. Ich habe Euch nur im Kolleg für Synergetik vermisst, das ist alles."

Ich war ganz sicher, dass mein Gesicht anlief wie eine reife Tomate, und mein Herzschlag pochte laut in meinen Ohren. Umso erleichterter war ich, als Zojja die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ein anderes Thema lenkte. „Also, ein Drache besiegt, die Nationen zum ersten Mal seit langem vereint. Was kommt als nächstes?"

„Der nächste Drache, würde ich sagen." Warf ich ein, „Wenn der Pakt stark genug war, um Zhaitan zu besiegen, dann können wir noch mehr schaffen, wenn wir zusammen halten. Immerhin sind wir doch alle Brüder und Schwestern, oder nicht?"

„Richtig," lachte Trahearne, Nahraija immer noch in seine Arme gekuschelt, „Wir sind alle Brüder und Schwestern."


	9. Kapitel 8 Lehrstunde

**Kapitel 8 - Lehrstunde**

 _Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht._ Das war der erste Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf ging. Und damit meinte ich sicher nicht die mörderischen Kopfschmerzen, denn daran hatte ich mich mittlerweile gewöhnt. Nein, es war eher die Umgebung, die ich absolut nicht zuordnen konnte. Weder lag ich auf meiner dünnen Matte in den Zittergipfeln, noch auf meinem Bett in Rata Sum. Die Unterlage war zwar hart, aber sehr weich gepolstert mit mehreren Decken und vielen kleineren Kissen, und auch die Decken standen in keinem Vergleich zu den kratzigen Dolyakfellen. Ich öffnete die Augen, langsam, um mich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen, und setzte mich auf, um mich umzuschauen. Zu schnell, wie ich dann realisierte, denn sofort packte mich ein Schwindel und drohte, mich direkt wieder umzuhauen.

„Whoa, langsam! Ihr müsst einen gewaltigen Kater haben, dem nach zu urteilen, was Ihr gestern alles getrunken habt, lasst Eurem Kopf also etwas mehr Zeit!"

Erschrocken kiekste ich auf und suchte hektisch nach der Quelle der Stimme. Nicht weit von mir lehnte ein Asura an einem steinernen Tresen, mit zwei dampfenden Bechern in der Hand. Braune Locken standen wild zu allen Seiten ab und er trug nur schlichte braune Stadtklamotten, aber dennoch hatte ich diesen Asura schon mal gesehen. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, ging alle möglichen Situationen durch, bis mir die Frühstücksszene mit Zojja wieder einfiel. Das war der Koch, der das Kolleg für Synergetik mit Essen versorgte! Wie war sein Name noch gleich? Bernd? Broll? Blimm?

Der Asura lachte laut auf, scheinbar entsprach mein Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich genau dem, was in meinem Kopf vor sich ging. „Ihr habt überhaupt keine Ahnung mehr, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, oder?"

Panisch blickte ich an mir herunter. Hatte ich meine Klamotten an? _Ja. Puh._ trug ich sonst irgendwelche Spuren, Kratzer, blaue Flecken? _Nur die üblichen Blessuren vom Training mit Narru._

Beschwichtigend hob der Asura die Hände, als ich die Decke bis zum Hals hochzog. „Nein, nein, nichts in der Richtung. Ich bin Bromm, erinnert Ihr Euch?" _Bromm!_ Das war der Name. ich nickte.

„Wir sind uns gestern auf der Siegesfeier begegnet. Wisst Ihr noch, der Sieg gegen Zhaitan?" Wieder ein Nicken. „Nun ja, Ihr habt getrunken. Viel. Und als es spät wurde, und ich niemanden finden konnte, der zu Euch gehörte oder wusste, wo Ihr wohnt, da habe ich Euch mit zu mir genommen. Nichts weiter!"

Mehr als ein „Oh!" brachte ich nicht zustande. Ich erinnerte mich vage, ein bekanntes Gesicht gesehen zu haben, und an viel Gelächter, das daraufhin folgte, aber jegliche weitere Erinnerung blieb mir verwehrt.

„Oh..." machte ich noch einmal und nahm verlegen den noch immer dampfenden Becher, den Bromm mir reichte. „Ich... ähm... Ich bin Szallejh." stammelte ich kläglich vor mich hin und entlockte Bromm damit wieder ein Lachen.

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr Zojjas Nichte seid. Wir haben uns gestern schließlich sehr lange unterhalten. Aber daran erinnert Ihr Euch ja nicht mehr."

Vorsichtig nippte ich an dem Tee. Konnte grüner Tee sein, mit einem Hauch... Vanille? _Hmm, möglich. Aber da ist noch was... Etwas, was ich nicht einordnen kann._

Geschmacklich war der Tee einwandfrei, auch wenn ich grundsätzlich nicht sonderlich viel von grünem Tee hielt, und obwohl ich mir mehrfach die Zunge an dem heißen Gebräu verbrannte, sorgte er definitiv dafür, dass ich mich wesentlich besser fühlte. Nicht nur stillte er etwas von dem Brand in meiner Kehle, sondern er beruhigte auch das Dröhnen in meinem Kopf. Keine Aspirin hätte in dieser Situation besser wirken können.

Bromm räusperte sich und stellte seinen Becher auf den Tresen. „Ich werde uns dann mal etwas zum Frühstück machen... Wenn Ihr das möchtet."

ich nickte nur, denn bei dem Gedanken an Essen spielte mein Magen verrückt und verweigerte mir jede weitere Art der Kommunikation. Vergeblich presste ich die Hände auf den grummelnden Bauch und versuchte, das Gefühl der Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, wenn ich zu lange nichts gegessen hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass es entweder bald verschwand, oder ich früh genug etwas zu Essen bekäme, bevor es kritisch würde.

Während Bromm hinter dem Tresen mit allerlei Gerätschaften hantierte, sah ich mich ein wenig um. Bisher hatte ich noch keine Asura-Wohnung zu Gesicht bekommen, bis auf mein klägliches Studentenzimmer, und umso neugieriger war ich daher zu erfahren, wie Asura lebten, sie dich mehr als nur ein zwei Schritt großes Zimmer leisten konnten.

Ich lag wohl auf einer Art Sofa, welches im Grunde nur eine in die Steinwand gehauene Nische war, die mit Decken und Kissen in neutralen Brauntönen ausgekleidet worden war. Gegenüber von mir, hinter dem Tresen, befand sich eine schmale Küchenzeile mit etwas, das wie ein Ofen aussah, nur dass er unnatürlich blau leuchtete und pulsierendes Licht von sich gab, und einer einzelnen Platte, unter der mit prächtigem Farbenspiel eine Gasflamme loderte. Daneben leuchteten unzählige Knöpfe, Schalter und Hebel in allen Größen und Formen. Ein einfaches Spiegelei briet man sich wohl nicht, wenn man sich schon so eine moderne Küche leisten konnte. Überall hingen Pfannen verschiedenster Größen, manche sogar so groß, dass sie von Norn stammen mussten, und manche so primitiv, dass ich mich fragte, ob sie wirklich ihren Zweck als Pfanne erfüllen würden. Bromm schien wirklich ein Koch aus Leidenschaft zu sein.

An den anderen freien Wänden hingen Regale, manche mit Büchern, manche mit Tablets, und auf anderen standen Golemteile, Runensteine und allerhand Zeug, mit dem ich nichts anfangen konnte. _Mal wieder. Ich sollte mich echt mal ein wenig weiterbilden._

Zu meiner linken befanden sich zwei Türen, eine mit dem vertrauten Wellensymbol und eine andere, durch deren offenen Spalt ich eine zerwühlte Hängematte erkennen konnte. Zu meiner rechten war eine einzelne schlichte Tür, vor der ein paar Schuhe unordentlich gestapelt waren, höchstwahrscheinlich also die Eingangstür.

Die Wohnung schien nicht besonders groß und war überwiegend aus Stein und Metall, aber sie war zweckmäßig und auf ihre eigene Art und Weise gemütlich. Besondere Lampen an der Decke erzeugten die Illusion von Tageslicht, was bedeutete, dass sie einen rötlichen Schimmer, dem Sonnenaufgang angemessen, nachahmten, denn das schmale dreieckige Fenster neben der Küchenzeile ließ noch nicht viel von der Morgensonne hinein. Dafür bot sich hinter dem leicht verschmutzten Glas ein wahres Farbenspiel von Wolken, die in unterschiedlichste Rot-, Gelb- und Violetttöne getaucht waren. Ein flaues Gefühl in meiner Magengegend, das definitiv nichts mit dem Hunger zu tun hatte, erinnerte mich daran, wie hoch über dem Grund wir uns befanden, und auf einmal kam mir dieser gewaltige, etliche Tonnen schwere Steinwürfel, der einfach so von unsichtbarer Magie gehalten in der Luft schwebte, gar nicht mehr so sicher vor.

Während ich mich umgesehen hatte, war Bromm wohl mit dem fertig geworden, was auch immer er zubereitet hatte, und kam nun mit zwei bis zum Rand gefüllten Schüsseln auf mich zu. Ich stellte meinen mittlerweile leeren Becher ab und nahm dankbar das Essen an, Bromm setzte sich währenddessen neben mich auf das Sofa, ließ aber so viel Platz, dass seine Nähe kein beklemmendes Gefühl hinterließ. Ich wusste zwar nicht, was da letzte Nacht alles zwischen uns passiert war, aber er schien ein gutes Gefühl dafür zu haben, dass ich mich aufgrund meiner Unwissenheit etwas unwohl in meiner Situation fühlte.

„Hmm, das schmeckt wirklich fabelhaft!" Murmelte ich mit vollem Mund, während ich den Geschmack auskostete, der sich in meinem Mund ausbreitete. Bromm hatte etwas zubereitet, das entfernt an Sandwich erinnerte: Dicke geröstete Brotscheiben mit Ei, Speck und Salat. Und auch wenn ich absolut keine Ahnung hatte, woraus die Soße zwischen all dem bestand, sie schmeckte vorzüglich. Bromm nickte nur als Zeichen, dass er mein Kompliment annahm, und starrte etwas verlegen auf sein Frühstück, während er aß. Er schien hin und wieder etwas sagen zu wollen, doch jedes Mal klappte sein Mund wieder zu, ohne einen Laut auszustoßen. Auch ihm schien es peinlich zu sein, und der Gedanke ließ mich kichern.

Wir verbrachten die Mahlzeit schweigend, ein leicht unsicheres Schweigen zwar, aber doch genoss ich es, mal nicht über alles reden zu müssen, sondern einfach nur mein Frühstück zu genießen und in meinen eigenen Gedanken zu schwelgen. Diese ganze Welt war so surreal; obwohl es sich definitiv vollkommen real anfühlte, sollte ich doch eigentlich gar nicht hier sein dürfen! Wie war das überhaupt möglich? Ich war in einer Welt, die wir nur als Spiel kannten, alle Personen um mich herum müssten doch erfundene Lebewesen sein, geboren aus dem Stift eines mehr oder weniger kreativen Spieledesigners. Aber für all diese Wesen war _diese_ Welt real, und wenn man ihnen erzählen würde, dass...

Ich verdrängte den Gedanken. Niemand würde es ohne weiteres akzeptieren können, in einer Parallelwelt nur als Spiel zu existieren, als nicht reale Person, deren Schicksal tausende von Menschen mitbestimmen konnten. Von fremden Händen gesteuert, wie eine Marionette. _Gab es irgendwo in einem anderen Universum eine andere Welt, in der_ meine _Heimat als eine Art Spiel existierte?_ Ich schauderte. Es gefiel mir absolut nicht, daran zu denken, dass möglicherweise irgendjemand da draußen über meine Zukunft so gut Bescheid wusste wie ich über die Zukunft Tyrias.

Schließlich beendeten wir unsere Mahlzeit und Bromm stand auf, um mir meine leere Schüssel abzunehmen und schlurfte wieder in Richtung Küche.

„Also seid Ihr im Kolleg für Synergetik?" fragte er, während er das schmutzige Geschirr in einen Kasten räumte, der ähnlich aufgebaut zu sein schien wie die Waschmaschinen im Schlaftrakt. Verlegen räusperte ich mich und spielte kurz mit der Überlegung, einfach zu lügen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein... Bin ich in gar keinem Kolleg. Ich habe bis sehr lange Zeit in den Zittergipfeln gelebt und bin erst vor kurzem nach Rata Sum gekommen."

Überrascht starrte Bromm mich an, mit einem Hauch von... Enttäuschung!? Ja, ich war mir ganz sicher, dass diese Antwort ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen hatte. Aber was hatte er denn erwartet?

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich hier äußerst unwohl und wollte so schnell wie möglich nach draußen. Zögernd schlug ich die Decken von mir, stand auf und streifte meine wahllos zusammengewürfelten Klamotten, die von der Nacht noch vollkommen zerknittert waren, so gut es ging glatt.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen. Vielen Dank für alles, was Ihr für mich getan habt."

Bromm schien unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte, aber er machte keine Anstalten, mich zurückzuhalten. Stattdessen scharrte er mit dem Fuß auf dem Steinboden, während ich daran scheiterte, meine Schuhe anzulegen, und hielt mir noch die Tür auf. Er murmelte ein paar kurze Worte des Abschieds, und dann war die Tür auch schon wieder zu.

Ich fühlte mich ein wenig vor den Kopf geschlagen. Hatte ich etwas falsches gesagt, oder hatte es ihn wirklich so entsetzt, dass ich nicht so gebildet war, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte? Verlor ein Asura wirklich so viel Ansehen, nur weil er keinen Abschluss an einem der Kollegs hatte? _Ich sollte Zojja wirklich bitten, mir etwas Nachhilfe zu geben. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja irgendwann... Und wenn es kein guter Abschluss wird, Hauptsache es wird einer._

Kaum war ich aus der Tür getreten, schlug mir die lärmende Hitze Rata Sums ungebremst entgegen. Interessant, wie gut selbst Bromms Wohnung isoliert gewesen war, sowohl gegen die Hitze als auch gegen den enormen Geräuschpegel, der hier in den unteren Leveln Rata Sums herrschte.

Ursprünglich hatte ich erst in mein Zimmer gehen wollen, doch nun hielt ich es für sinnvoller, zuerst Zojja einen Besuch abzustatten und ihr all die Fragen zu stellen, die mir auf der Zunge brannten. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wo sie wohnte, aber in ihrem Labor würde ich sie sicher finden, und dorthin konnte mich selbst ein Dreijähriger weisen.

Es reichte, einen einzigen Asura zu fragen, einen runzligen Alten mit Glatze, zerrissenen Ohren und freundlichen Augen, und auch wenn er mir ziemlich fragwürdige Blicke zuwarf, so wies er mich doch zu einem von drei surrenden Portalen an der Südwestseite der obersten Ebene Rata Sums, vom noch etwas höher schwebenden Ratsgebäude abgesehen.

Vor dem Labor, das scheinbar zum Snaff-Gedenk-Labor führte, stand ein dunkelhäutiger Asura mit Monokel und so stechend blauen Augen, dass ich für einen Augenblick vergaß, wieso ich überhaupt hier war. Ein Hologramm über seiner Brust wies ihn als „Torbeobachter Az" aus, und er betrachtete mich mürrisch, als ich eine Weile nur vor ihm stand und nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Ähm, ich... möchte zum Snaff-Gedenk-Labor." Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue war die einzige Reaktion. „Aha. Dürfte ich den Grund erfahren?"

„Ich... Ich möchte meine Tante besuchen, Zojja. Sie müsste eigentlich in ihrem Labor sein."

Az kramte eine Art Tablet hervor, aktivierte mit einer schnellen Bewegung das leuchtende Display und scrollte in einer Liste von Namen, während er leise vor sich hin brummte. „Zojjas Nichte, was? Wusste gar nicht, dass sie überhaupt Verwandte hat. Lasst mich sehen, ob sie Euch in der Einlassliste vermerkt hat. Wie war Euer Name noch gleich?"

„Oh, ähm.. Szallejh."

Stirnrunzelnd ging Az die Liste noch ein zweites Mal durch, deren Länge wie ich nun feststellte ziemlich übersichtlich war, dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Tut mir leid, ich kann Euren Namen nicht in der Liste finden. Scheinbar möchte Zojja nicht unbedingt Besuch von Euch empfangen."

In meinem Kopf konnte ich die Zahnräder förmlich rattern hören, während ich nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, dennoch zu Zojja zu gelangen. Wie hatte ich auch glauben können, dass ein Genie wie Zojja, das sicherlich Tag und Nacht arbeitete, Besuch von jedem Deppen Rata Sums empfing?

„Ja, das... Das ist vermutlich, weil ich gerade erst nach Rata Sum gezogen bin. Sie hat sicherlich nur vergessen, mich auf die Liste zu schreiben!"

Az gab ein humorloses Schnauben von sich. „Zojja hat es _vergessen_ , aber sicher doch." Er seufze. „Na schön, wenn Ihr darauf besteht, schicke ich eine Anfrage durch. Aber seid Euch darüber im Klaren, dass eine Ablehnung ihrerseits eine lebenslange Sperrung zur Folge hat."

 _Puh, das war aber ziemlich hart._ Ich nickte. Az tippte etwas auf seinem Tablet ein, das jetzt anfing rot zu blinken, und wartete.

Nervös stapfte ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Zojja würde mich doch nicht ablehnen, oder etwa doch? Narru hatte von ihrer Verpflichtung mir gegenüber gesprochen, mir ein paar Lehrstunden zu verpassen, aber wer sagte, dass sie das wirklich tat? Wer konnte mir versichern, dass Zojja nicht irgendwann die Schnauze voll von mir hatte und einfach den Kontakt zu mir abbrach?

Az' überraschtes _Oh!_ riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Das Tablet leuchtete jetzt grün, und sichtlich irritiert trat der Portalwächter einen Schritt zur Seite. „Nun gut, sie hat Euch zugelassen. Ihr steht ab sofort auf der Liste. Aber bedenkt jedes Eurer Worte, denn von der Liste gestrichen ist man im Nachhinein immer noch schnell. Aber wer ein Mal gestrichen wurde, kommt nicht mehr drauf. So sind die Regeln. Also, Eure Marke bitte."

Ich schluckte drückte ihm meine Marke in die Hand, die er mit einem kurzen Nicken bedachte und mir zurück reichte. Ein paar Augenblicke starrte ich ihn nur an, wartete darauf, dass Az mich auffordern würde die Portalgebühr zu zahlen, doch er starrte nur genauso perplex zurück.

„Gibt es denn keine Portalgebühr?" Fragte ich schließlich vorsichtig, doch das schien Az nur noch mehr zu verwirren. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist ein privates Portal. Privat deshalb, damit nicht jeder Zugang dazu hat, und privat deshalb, da die Finanzierung vom Laborbesitzer selbst übernommen wurde. Bei Oolas Geist, habt Ihr Euren Kopf in Hoelbrak gelassen?"

„Die Richtung stimmt." Sagte ich grinsend, während ich mich fragte, wie viel Gold Zojja wohl besitzen musste, um sich so ein Portal leisten zu können.

Ich winkte kurz, genoss noch einmal den Anblick von Az' irritiertem Gesicht und stieg die Rampe zum Portal hoch, dessen unnatürliches Brummen mich Schritt für Schritt mehr einlullte. Ich spürte förmlich, wie ein Teil von mir zum Portal hingezogen wurde, und obwohl mir schon jetzt vor dem Portalreisen graute, wusste ich, dass es keine andere Wahl gab. Und je öfter ich die Portale benutzte, desto eher würde ich mich daran gewöhnen. Hoffte ich zumindest.

„Raus mit Euch, Ihr wertloses Stück Skritt-Abfall!" Zojjas wütendes Geschrei schlug mir entgegen, kaum dass ich das Portal durchschritten hatte. Eine aufgelöste Asura rannte an mir vorbei, die Ohren schlackernd und ein kleines Bündel fest an sich gedrückt. Ich blickte ihr hinterher, bis sie durch das Portal verschwunden war, dann wandte ich mich Zojja zu, die zu meiner Linken auf ein paar Treppenstufen stand, die Arme verschränkt, und die anderen Asura hatten sich ängstlich hinter ihren Pulten verkrochen.

Es überraschte mich gar nicht, dass gerade scheinbar jemand aus Zojjas Kru geflogen war, und sicherlich war sie auch nicht die erste in den letzten Tagen. Zojja hatte allgemein eine sehr herrische Art, und froh darüber, dass mir so etwas nicht passieren konnte, da ich keiner Kru angehörte, ging ich ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Wie lange hat sie durchgehalten?" Fragte ich grinsend und reichte meiner Tante zur Begrüßung den Arm. Zojja schien mich erst jetzt wirklich wahrzunehmen, blickte kurz irritiert auf meinen ausgestreckten Arm und schnaubte dann. „Zwei Tage! Zwei Tage, und schon war sie kurz davor, mein Labor in die Luft zu sprengen. Wollte sie doch tatsächlich einen S3-Golem mit Megalaser-Powersteinen versehen! Unnützes Pack."

Ich seufzte und nahm meinen Arm wieder zurück. „Und der wievielte ist das, den Ihr diese Woche gefeuert habt?" „Erst der fünfte, weshalb fragt Ihr?"

Ein unangebrachter Lachanfall schüttelte mich, und ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich hatte mit etwas in der Richtung gerechnet, aber fünf Leute? Scheinbar gehörte mindestens eine Feuerung täglich zum Guten Ton dazu.

„Naja... Ich fürchte, wenn Ihr so weiter macht, wird es bald keine Anwärter für Eure Kru mehr geben, oder nicht?"

„Als ob! Jeder niedere Asura würde alles dafür geben, für ein Genie wie mich arbeiten zu dürfen!" Ein paar empörte Blicke zeigten sich in den hinter Pulten versteckten Gesichtern bei dem Begriff _niedere Asura_ , doch keiner wagte es, zu widersprechen.

„Also, stellt Ihr mich ein?"

Zojjas entgeisterter Blick ließ mich erneut laut auflachen, und vermutlich fragten sich die meisten der hier Anwesenden, wie lebensmüde ich sein musste, um derart meine Späße mit Zojja zu treiben. Diese drehte sich mit einem „Pah!" um und watschelte die Treppe hinauf zu ihrer Konsole, um dort weiter zu werkeln. Ich folgte ihr um einen Blick auf das zu ergattern, was sich auf den Tischen zu beiden Seiten der Konsole befand, auf der dutzende Felder sich bewegten, verschoben, Listen rauf und runter rannten und Felder sich drehten und neu positionierten. Links von uns standen ein Bunsenbrenner mit blauer Flamme, einige Gefäße, ein Messer und eine Zange, in der irgendetwas bis zur Unkenntlichkeit geröstet worden war. Rechts befanden sich ein Mikroskop, einige unsaubere Skizzen und Pläne und ein Tablett, mit etwas darauf, das definitiv einst ein Körperteil gewesen war, aber ich verbot mir jeden weiteren Gedanken daran.

Ich seufzte. „Nun, da mein Bewerbungsgespräch so kläglich gescheitert ist - kommen wir doch zu dem eigentlichen Grund, weshalb ich hier bin. Habt Ihr einen Augenblick Zeit?"

Zojja wandte den Blick nicht von ihrer Konsole ab. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich bin schwer beschäftigt, wie Ihr möglicherweise erkennen könnt. Aber zu Eurem Glück bin ich ein solches Genie, dass ich meiner Arbeit nachgehen UND gleichzeitig Eure belanglosen Fragen beantworten kann. Also, was ist Euer Anliegen?"

 _Multitasking nennt man sowas bei uns. Typisch für Frauen, die sich für allwissend halten._

„Ach, Tantchen, Ihr seid die Beste." sagte ich grinsend, was mir nur einen äußerst verwirrten Blick Zojjas einbrachte. Ich schob die Arbeitsgeräte auf der Arbeitsplatte etwas zur Seite und setzte mich darauf, überzeugt davon, dass der Tisch sicher für mehr Gewicht ausgelegt worden war. Die anderen Krumitglieder machten sich auch langsam aber sicher wieder an ihre Arbeit, wenn auch sehr vorsichtig und in Zojjas Nähe traute sich momentan noch keiner. Vermutlich fragten sich die meisten, wer von ihnen als nächstes gefeuert werden würde. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war mir unbegreiflich, wie jemand in einer Kru arbeiten konnte, in der er täglich mit so einer Angst leben musste. War die Bezahlung etwa so gut? _Kann ich mir bei Zojja ja gar nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht ist es einfach das Ansehen..._

„Okay, also, Ihr Multitasking-Genie. Ich habe ein paar... ziemlich dumme Fragen, wenn Ihr so wollt. Aber vor Euch brauch ich mich ja nicht zu rechtfertigen, nehme ich an... Und da passt es doch ganz gut, dass die Leute Euch grade ohnehin meiden. Also, erste Frage. Wie betreiben Asura eigentlich Zahnhygiene?"

Jetzt hatte ich Zojja wirklich vor den Kopf geschlagen. Mit großen Augen starrte sie mich an, schnappte mit dem Mund wie ein Fisch, als sie nach den Worten suchte, und schlug beinahe die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Eure ersten Tage in einer komplett fremden Welt, und Eure erste Frage ist, wie Asura sich die _Zähne putzen_!?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. In den Zittergipfeln hatte ich morgens immer einen entrindeten Zweig genutzt, was vollkommen zweckmäßig gewesen war, aber dennoch musste es doch eine Möglichkeit geben, etwas mehr _Frische_ zu bekommen, ohne dabei jeden Morgen erst mal einen Baum suchen zu müssen, was sich in Rata Sum wohl wesentlich schwieriger gestalten würde als in den Schneegebieten.

„Ganz einfach. Wir reißen uns bei den Charr ein paar Büschel Fell aus und benutzen die Haare als Zahnseide. Gibt auch das besondere Aroma."

Nun war es an mir, wie eine Geistesgestörte den Mund aufzureißen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Zojja scherzte, aber ich hatte nicht so ganz damit gerechnet, dass diese Asura für derartige Ironie empfänglich war.

Zojja tippte wieder wild auf ihrer Konsole herum und ich versuchte, die Zeilen zu entziffern, doch flogen sie zu schnell über dem Bildschirm, als dass ich ganze Sätze hätte erkennen können. Nur dass es sich um Verschlinger handeln musste, fand ich heraus.

„Ihr solltet Euch einen ZR-Tron besorgen. Fragt einfach nach, wenn Ihr das nächste Mal auf dem Marktplatz seid. Er ist einfach zu bedienen und reinigt Eure Zähnchen mit Arkaner Energie. Passt nur auf, dass Ihr ihn nicht zu nah an Eure Augen lasst, es sind schon einige Asura an den Strahlen erblindet."

„Oh." Ich rutschte ein wenig auf der Arbeitsplatte hin und her, etwas verunsichert von dem leisen Knarzen, das das Material dabei von sich gab. Auf einmal kam mir der entrindete Zweig gar nicht mehr so primitiv vor, und ich war nicht sicher, ob ich ihn nicht der Gefahr des Erblindens vorziehen sollte. Hatten Asura denn nicht so etwas simples wie eine einfache Zahnbürste entwickeln können?

„Gut, ähm... weiter. Ich war heute Morgen bei Bromm, und er schien mich auch eigentlich zu mögen... Bis ich erwähnt habe, dass ich auf keinem Kolleg bin."

Zojja rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Ach, Liebes, Ihr müsst endlich mit diesem menschlichen Denken aufhören! Natürlich haben die Männer Interesse an Euch. Ihr seid meine Nichte, und sie werden wohl erwarten, dass Ihr ein ähnliches Genie seid wie ich und dementsprechend einen hohen Status habt. Einige werden noch ein ähnliches Verhalten zeigen, aber nicht etwa, weil Ihr hübsch seid. Sie versprechen sich einfach Ansehen, das ist alles."

„Dann... Tun Asura sich also nur zusammen, um daraus Profit ziehen zu können? Keine Gefühle und sowas?" Ich war ein wenig entsetzt darüber, dass Bromm wirklich nur so freundlich zu mir gewesen sein sollte, weil ich bald offiziell die Nichte einer Berühmtheit war. Aber anderseits, was hatte ich erwartet? Asura waren nun mal eine arrogante, egoistische und auf den persönlichen Ruhm fixierte Rasse. Zojja hatte Recht, ich musste meine Denkweise grundlegend überarbeiten, wenn ich mich jemals dieser Lebensart anpassen wollte. Aber war es denn das, was ich wollte? In einer egozentrischen Gesellschaft zu leben, in der nichts und niemand sonst zählte als man selbst?

„Asura sind nicht so gefühlslos, wie Ihr jetzt meint. Natürlich, viele Asura zeugen nur deshalb Nachwuchs, um das Genie beider Seiten an die nächste Generation weiter geben zu können, und oftmals hängen Hochzeiten auch mit höherem Status zusammen, aber tatsächlich gibt es auch ein paar wenige, die sich rein aus einer Gefühlsverirrung heraus an sich binden. Oftmals eine Entscheidung, die sie später bereuen, aber" - sie seufzte theatralisch - „es gibt die Liebe auch bei Asura." Ihrem abwertenden Ton nach zu urteilen hielt sie persönlich nichts davon, und ich fragte mich, ob Zojja jemals geliebt hatte, oder ob sie überhaupt dazu in der Lage war.

„Aber was für eine Rolle hat dann die Familie, wenn die Emotionalität so unterbewertet wird? Haben Asura überhaupt so etwas wie eine wirkliche _Familie?_ "

Zojjas Ausdruck war nun vergleichbar damit, als würde sie voller Ekel ein zerquetschtes Insekt anstarren. „Was, denkt Ihr wir sind wie die Charr, die ihre Jungen einfach abgeben, sobald sie selbstständig überleben können, nur um weiter ihren niederen Gelüsten nachgehen zu können? Was eine Verschwendung! Wir Asura sind darauf bedacht, unserem Nachwuchs die bestmögliche Bildung zu bieten, denn wenn sie später zu den herausragenden Genies ihrer Zeit gehören, profitieren auch wir davon. Aber wenn Ihr mehr Fragen zu diesem Thema habt, solltet Ihr jemanden fragen, der sich besser damit auskennt als ich."

Nachdenklich ließ ich die Beine baumeln. Hinter uns fluchte jemand unterdrückt und ich hielt kurz gespannt die Luft an, doch es flog nichts in die Luft und auch sonst passierte kein Unglück.

„Zojja... Ihr wart doch auch mal jung! Was ist denn mit Eurer Familie?"

Auch Zojja schaute kurz angespannt zu dem hinteren Labortisch, und als sie sicher war, dass der Fehler wohl nicht die Sicherheit des Labors in Frage stellen würde, entspannte sich ihre Haltung, wenn auch nicht vollständig.

„Meine Erzeuger gehören zu der Minderheit, die sich aus einer Gefühlsduselei heraus zusammengetan haben." So abfällig ihr Ton bei diesen Worten auch war, ich war mir ganz sicher, einen kurzen warmen Schimmer in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Sie seufzte.

„Ich habe meinen Vater nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Allerdings hat er mir und meiner Schwester regelmäßig Reminiszenzen an seine Reisen geschickt, seltene Materialien, fremde Technologien... Und meine Mutter, nun ja, sie hat mich schon Gleichungen lösen lassen bevor ich richtig laufen konnte und hat vieles in Bewegung gesetzt, damit Snaff mich als seine Elevin aufnahm und damit Kudus Lehre beendete, schließlich war Snaff das größte Genie ganz Tyrias, das versprach Status! Sie wünschte sich auch das selbe für meine Schwester, aber als Narru beschloss, sich den Wachsamen anzuschließen, war meine Mutter so außer sich, dass sie mehrere Jahre hinweg kein Wort mehr mit Narru sprach, nur weil diese die Genie-Laufbahn nicht eingeschlagen hatte. Ihr seht also, auch diese Ehe war eher zweckmäßig, um möglichst erfolgreichen Nachwuchs zu generieren, auch wenn die Ursprünge nicht im Rationalen zu finden waren."

Es überraschte mich, dass Zojja so viel über ihre Vergangenheit preis gab, und ich war sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie mir mit solcher Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit begegnete. Ich wusste mittlerweile, dass das unter Asura ganz bestimmt nicht häufig vorkam. Auch war mir klar, dass dieses Thema für Zojja nun beendet war und sie nicht mehr dazu sagen würde. Also überließ ich sie eine Weile ihrer Arbeit und beobachtete, wie sie vollkommen in die Konsole versunken zu sein schien und scheinbar vergessen hatte, dass ich anwesend war, sobald wir aufgehört hatten zu reden.

Ein Golem schwebte quer durch das Labor, von einem Arbeitstisch zum anderen, und piepte dabei leise stetig. Nach einer Weile wurde mir klar, dass er Nachrichten und Gegenstände von einer Gruppe zur nächsten brachte, ohne dass diese dabei ihre Arbeit unterbrechen mussten. Wie praktisch. Und immer öfter bemerkte ich verstohlene Blicke in unsere Richtung, die ziemlich sicher mir galten, denn Zojja an ihrem Arbeitsplatz war sicherlich ein nicht so außergewöhnlicher Anblick, der dieser Glotzerei würdig gewesen wäre. Vermutlich hatte es selten jemand geschafft, so lange in Zojjas Nähe zu bleiben, ohne entweder gefeuert oder in den Boden gestampft zu werden - oder beides. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fragte ich mich, ob Zojja auch mich irgendwann aus ihrem Leben verbannen würde, wenn sie meiner überdrüssig würde.

Nach einer Weile räusperte ich mich leise, und Zojja schreckte kaum merklich von ihrer Konsole hoch, als hätte sie wirklich vergessen, dass ich anwesend war. Wie um sich zu vergewissern, warf sie mir einen schnellen Seitenblick zu und bedachte mich mit einem überheblichen „Hmpf".

„Warum ist Ratsoberhaupt Flax eigentlich so nett zu Euch?" Fragte ich leise, nachdem mir aufgegangen war, dass der Arkane Rat dafür bekannt war, mit der Inquestur unter einer Decke zu stecken. Sollte Zojja mit den Ratsmitgliedern dann nicht eigentlich auf Kriegsfuß stehen?

Sie lachte. „Glaubt mir, Liebes, das war nicht immer so. Flax gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, dass ich ständig in der Lage war, ihm in die Karten zu schauen. Er hat versucht mich zu manipulieren, so wie ich ihn manipulieren wollte. Aber dadurch, dass ich voll und ganz darüber im Klaren bin, wie korrupt der Rat tatsächlich ist, weiß ich Dinge, die Flax gefährlich werden könnten. Und er weiß, dass ich etwas weiß. und nicht zögern werde davon Stücke preis zu geben, sollte er mir im Weg stehen. Ich habe mein Wissen schon einige Male zu meinen Gunsten genutzt, nachdem Flax zuließ, dass Teyo die Pläne von Tippas Kru für den Snaff-Preis stiehlt. Und seitdem ist der Rat bemüht, sich mir nicht in den Weg zu stellen, wenn ich meinerseits die Ratsangelegenheiten in Frieden lasse. Auch wenn ich noch so meine Zweifel habe, wie lange dieser wacklige Frieden anhält."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verlagerte ich mein Gewicht, da mein Hintern auf dem harten Arbeitstisch allmählich zu schmerzen begann.

„Ihr zweifelt auch wirklich alles an, was, Zojja?"

„Das ist es, was Asura tun. Wofür sie leben." Antwortete sie schulterzuckend und fluchte dann leise über eine Anzeige, die rot blinkend auf der Konsole aufgetaucht war. Doch der Fehler war schnell wieder behoben, und bald leuchtete der Bildschirm wieder grün.

Ich dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem Zojja mich gefunden hatte. Meine Geschichte hatte sie nicht angezweifelt.

„Warum glaubt Ihr dann mir...?"

„Ich kenne mich sehr gut mit der Magie Tyrias aus. Und Liebes, was Ihr damals getan habt... Das war definitiv nicht von dieser Welt."

Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken daran, wie es ausgesehen haben musste, als ich einfach so aus heiterem Himmel gefallen war und wie eine Irre minutenlang regungslos im Gras gesessen hatte. Gerade verlagerte ich mein Gewicht nach vorne, um aufzustehen und mir einen bequemeren Platz zu suchen, als mit einem lauten _Knack!_ das Material unter mir nachgab und ich mich plötzlich auf dem Boden wiederfand, zu beiden Seiten Teile der zerbrochenen Arbeitsplatte, und mitten auf meinem Schoß das Stück, das mal ein Körperteil gewesen war.

Noch konnte ich mich nicht so recht entscheiden, was mehr schmerzte: Mein Hinterteil oder mein Kopf, der den Bunsenbrenner samt Inhalt abbekommen hatte, aber als ich das schwarze Etwas auf meinem Schoß erblickte, kiekste ich laut wie eine Maus und schlug um mich, in der Hoffnung, das Ding los zu werden. Leider war die Substanz klebriger, als es den Anschein gehabt hatte, und ich musste es noch von meinem Hemd lösen, bevor ich es endlich einige Meter von mir schleudern konnte.

Angeekelt schauderte ich und warf dann einen Blick auf Zojja, die mich total entgeistert anstarrte und den Mund gar nicht mehr zubekam. Ich war mir schon sicher, jetzt den Punkt erreicht zu haben, an dem ich von der Liste fliegen würde, da ich einen Teil von Zojjas Labor zerstört hatte, doch in dem Augenblick fing Zojja an, lauthals zu lachen.

So hatte ich sie noch nie lachen hören, und auch die anderen Krumitglieder starrten zu uns herüber, entsetzt, überrascht, ungläubig.

Ich war noch dabei zu begreifen, was genau da eben passiert war, als Zojja mir eine Hand reichte und mir hoch half. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb ich mir den Dreck von meiner Hose und beobachtete verlegen die zwei kleinen Golems, die sofort herbeigeeilt waren um das kleine Chaos, das ich angerichtet hatte, wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Äh, tut mir leid wegen der Arbeitsplatte..." murmelte ich, als Zojja wieder etwas zur Ruhe gekommen war. In ihrem Gesicht stand immer noch ein Grinsen, und zu gern hätte ich gewusst, was sie in diesem Moment dachte.

„Macht Euch deswegen nicht zu viele Gedanken. Es sind schon schlimmere Schäden in diesem Labor entstanden."

Sie bedachte mich mit einem abschätzenden Blick und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Aber vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch Gedanken um Eure Ernährung machen?"

Empört stemmte ich die Fäuste in die Seiten. „Tantchen... Habt Ihr mich da grade _dick_ genannt!?"

Zojja lachte nur und säuberte ihre Konsole von dem Staub, den mein Sturz aufgewirbelt hatte. „Die Golems werden schon aufräumen, lasst Euch davon nicht beirren. Aber bevor Ihr weiter Eure Fragen stellt, habe ich eine Frage an Euch."

Überrascht starrte ich Zojja an. „ _Ihr_ habt eine Frage an _mich_?"

Sie nickte. „Was bedeutet _Multitasking_?"

* * *

 **AN:** Ein dickes Dankeschön an Sayu und Leo, die Szallejh schon lange auf ihrer Reise begleiten und für mich ein sehr wichtiger Bestandteil dieser Geschichte geworden sind! :)


	10. Kapitel 9 - Von Krabben und Drachen

**Kapitel 9 - Von Krabben und Drachen**

„Bei den Geistern, sogar ein Dolyak mit drei Beinen läuft schneller als Ihr!"

„Das... liegt daran, dass... Ihr mich jetzt schon... seit einer Stunde... um diesen verdammten... See rennen lasst!" _In der prallen Nachmittagssonne. Ohne Pause. Mit voller Rüstung._

Schon bei dem letzten Training hatte ich Aidan nur nach wenigen Minuten bereits den Hals umdrehen wollen, doch nun hatte er mich wirklich fast soweit, dass ich mein Training abbrach und ihm auf der Stelle meinen Hammer über den Dickschädel zog. Aber nur fast.

Aidans Gebrüll entfernte sich, während ich mit letzter Kraft mehr über die nächste Brücke humpelte statt lief, denn während er mich mehrfach quer durch Löwenstein jagte, hatte er es sich auf einem Stein nahe des Wassers bequem gemacht und ließ die Füße im kalten Wasser baumeln. Ich dagegen durfte mich hier zum Gespött der Passanten machen, wie ich schwitzend und schnaufend in meiner Rüstung meine Kreise watschelte und mich von einem Norn in Badehosen anschreien ließ.

 _Es wäre so einfach, mich von der Brücke zu stürzen und ins kalte Wasser zu tauchen..._

Ich verdrängte den Gedanken und setzte weiter stur einen Fuß vor den anderen, den Blick auf den Boden vor mir gerichtet um bloß nicht über meine eigenen Schuhe zu stolpern. Meine Beine spürte ich schon lange nicht mehr, das einzige, was ich noch wahrnahm, war das Rasen meines Herzens in meinen Ohren.

Endlich hatte ich auch die letzte Brücke überquert und bog nach links den Pfad hinunter, als Aidan wieder in Sichtweit geriet und mir das heiß ersehnte Zeichen zum Stoppen gab. Stolpernd kam ich an dem kleinen Rinnsal zum Stehen, das sich durch meine Laufstrecke zog, und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ ich mich vornüber in das kalte Nass fallen. Der Aufprall war härter als erwartet, und ich schmeckte Sand in meinem Mund, doch als das Wasser seinen Weg durch die Ritzen meiner Rüstung fand, wälzte ich mich schwerfällig auf den Rücken und stieß einen lauten Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

„Ihr wollt mich... umbringen... oder?"

Aidan lachte und trat halbherzig nach einem Fisch, der sich seinen Weg an dem Norn vorbei bahnen wollte.

„Es ist doch meine Aufgabe, Euch zu trainieren, richtig? Und bevor Ihr mit der Rüstung kämpfen könnt, müsst Ihr erst mal lernen, sie zu tragen."

Ich erhob mich und kletterte auf einen Felsen neben Aidan, um mich von der Sonne trocknen zu lassen. „Das verstehe ich ja, aber teilweise... Grenzt Euer Training schon an Folter." Murmelte ich und warf dabei einen Blick in die Richtung, in der sich der Leuchtturm befinden musste. Während des letzten Trainings hatte Aidan mich den ganzen Turm hochgejagt, und als wäre das nicht anstrengend genug gewesen, hatte er mich zur Belohnung noch von der Spitze ins Meer gestoßen, ganz ohne Vorwarnung.

„Ihr habt aber nicht vor, mich heute wieder irgendwo in die Tiefe zu stoßen, oder?" Mein Atem war wieder zur Ruhe gekommen und ich beobachtete Aidan, wie er sich sein schlichtes Lederhemd überstreifte und dabei einen Teil der stilvollen Tattoos bedeckte, die auf seiner Haut prangten.

„Hah! Gute Idee. Was nehmen wir heute? Machas Anlegestelle?"

Misstrauisch rutschte ich einige Schritte von ihm weg. Dieser Mann war so verrückt, dass er das auch noch ernst meinen konnte. Doch stattdessen schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf.

„Nein, zum Abschluss des heutigen Trainings habe ich etwas ganz besonderes mit Euch vor. Es geht zwar auch nach oben, aber diesmal ist der Abstieg nicht ganz so... plötzlich."

„Darf ich dafür die Rüstung ausziehen?"

Die Antwort war mir klar, schon bevor ich den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Wenigstens würde demnächst die Abenddämmerung hereinbrechen, was bedeutete, dass zumindest die Hitze etwas nachlassen würde.

„Hey, ich treffe mich nachher noch mit einer alten Freundin, hier in Löwenstein. Eine sehr angenehme Charr-Lady. Nekromantin vom Feinsten, manch einer würde sie als gruselig bezeichnen, aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Ihr sie mögen würdet. Möchtet Ihr mitkommen?"

Aidan plapperte fröhlich vor sich hin, während wir über die weiß leuchtende Brücke schlenderten, die ich heute schon so oft überquert hatte. Am Himmel zeigten sich die ersten Sterne, und es versprach eine klare Nacht zu werden, doch im Moment genoss ich noch das prächtige Farbenspiel der Sonne, die nach und nach hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

Heute war mein freier Tag, denn das Aquatarium hatte passenderweise an den Trainingstagen immer geschlossen, und so dachte ich ernsthaft darüber nach, Aidans Angebot anzunehmen. Es konnte nicht schaden, ein paar mehr Bekanntschaften zu machen, und seit ich hier war, hatte ich noch nicht mit einem Charr geredet.

„Wie kommt ein Norn wie Ihr an eine Charr?" fragte ich grinsend. Aidan zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Hoelbrak und die Schwarze Zitadelle liegen nicht so weit auseinander, da passiert es schon mal, dass Norn und Charr sich über den Weg laufen. Ihr würdet staunen, welche engen Bündnisse es zwischen den beiden Rassen gibt! Aber nicht unbedingt auf die Art, wie Ihr es vermutlich gerade im Kopf habt." Fügte er noch kopfschüttelnd dazu.

Wir passierten die innere Stadtmauer und wieder einmal war ich erstaunt darüber, was für ein Tumult stets bei den Asura-Portalen zu den Hauptstätten herrschte, während die Hafengegend um diese Tageszeit fast ausgestorben zu sein schien. Dafür quollen die Bars aber umso mehr über, und selbst hier war die ein oder andere Schlägerei nicht zu überhören.

Als Aidan erwähnt hatte, dass auch dieses Mal wieder eine Kletterpartie bevorstand, hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Ziel mitten in der Stadt sein würde. Doch nun, da wir uns den Weg zur Außenseite einer der Brücken innerhalb Löwensteins bahnten, wurde mir ein wenig flau im Magen, da sich eine böse Vorahnung in mir breit machte.

„Seht Ihr die Holzbretter hier an der Wand?" Aidan wies auf ein paar recht instabil aussehende Planken, die jemand aus welchem Grund auch immer an der Brückenmauer befestigt hatte und die mit Abständen von etwa einem Meter bis zu einem der nahegelegenen Hausdächern führte.

Er wartete gar nicht erst auf meine Antwort und balancierte leichtfüßig wie eine Karte von einem Brett zum nächsten, um dann mit einem eleganten Sprung auf dem von Wind und Wetter grünlich gefärbten Dach zu landen.

„Das kann doch jetzt nicht Euer Ernst sein." Murmelte ich leise vor mich hin und starrte vorsichtig in das schwarze Wasser unter mir. Wenigstens würde ich nicht zwangsläufig draufgehen, wenn ich richtig auf dem Wasser aufkam...

„Ich... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das schaffe, Aidan." Rief ich zu ihm hinüber, während ich mich an einem Stapel Fässer klammerte, den jemand hier abgestellt hatte. Aidan hatte sich lässig auf einen der kleinen Schornsteine gesetzt und wartete nun geduldig darauf, dass ich seinem Beispiel folgte.

„Na los, nicht so schüchtern! Ihr müsst nicht mal wirklich springen."

 _Vielleicht nicht, wenn man Beine hat die so lang sind wie mein ganzer Körper._

Mit klopfendem Herzen setzte ich erst einen Fuß auf das Holzbrett, und dann noch einen, angestrengt lauschend ob das Brett unter mir nicht gefährlich quietschte oder gleich unter meinem Gewicht zerbrechen würde. Aber wenn es einen tonnenschweren Norn wie Aidan aushielt, sollte es mich wohl auch noch tragen können.

Glücklicherweise war die Steinwand zu meiner linken rau genug, dass ich mich dort an manchen Stellen festkrallen konnte, während ich mich Schritt für Schritt dem nächsten Brett näherte. Doch als ich dann an der Kante stand, den Blick auf das Meer unter mir gerichtet, musste ich für einen Moment die Augen schließen, um nicht vor Panik durchzudrehen. Warum musste Aidan auch ausgerechnet diese extravaganten Orte für sein Training wählen? Hätte ein einfacher Trainingsplatz denn nicht gereicht?

 _Es ist nur ein kleiner Sprung. Du schaffst das._

Ich holte tief Luft und sprang mit einem Geräusch, das mehr wie ein verzweifeltes Quietschen klang als wie ein Schrei, und war fast schon überrascht, lebendig und unversehrt auf dem nächsten Brett zu stehen, als ich die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Hehe, gut so! Und jetzt dasselbe noch zwei Mal, dann habt Ihr das schlimmste schon hinter Euch. Fürs erste."

„Ich hinterfrage das jetzt einfach mal nicht." Grummelte ich und sprang ein weiteres Mal, jedoch ohne länger darüber nachzudenken, in welcher Höhe ich mich gerade befand. Es war einfacher, wenn ich mir dies nicht noch deutlicher ins Gedächtnis rief, und ich war mir sehr sicher, dass es noch einiges höher gehen würde. Immerhin befanden wir uns bis jetzt nur auf der Höhe der Brücke.

Aidan reichte mir die Hand und zog mich zu sich aufs Dach, wo ich eine kurze Verschnaufpause einlegte. Trotz der kühlen Abendluft, die sich mittlerweile über uns gelegt hatte, fühlte ich mich als würde ich noch immer meine Runden in der prallen Sonne rennen. Aber eins musste man Aidan lassen, er führte einen definitiv stets zu Orten mit herausragender Aussicht. Damals auf dem Leuchtturm hatte ich einen einmaligen Überblick über ganz Löwenstein und einen Teil der Gendarran Felder gehabt, und auch wenn ich in Tyria mit einigen Unannehmlichkeiten konfrontiert wurde, so war die Schönheit dieser Welt doch einzigartig.

Auch jetzt, als ich auf dem Dach stand, hatte ich einerseits einen guten Blick auf den Hafen von Löwenstein, und auf der anderen Seite erstreckten sich die engen Gassen der Stadt, und immer mehr Lichter erleuchteten die Straßen, als würden sie sich einen Wettkampf liefern mit den Sternen, die sich im Wasser spiegelten.

„Schön, nicht wahr? Wartet mal ab, bis wir oben sind! Ihr werdet den Mund nicht mehr zubekommen vor Staunen." Aidan erhob sich von seinem scheinbar recht gemütlichen Schornstein und zog sich an einer Art Sonnensegel hoch, das sich über unseren Köpfen befand. Er kniete sich auf den Stoff und griff nach meinem Arm, um mich mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung nach oben zu befördern.

Etwas unsicher stand ich auf dem wackligen Tuch, jedoch war mir dieser breite Untergrund um einiges lieber als die dünnen, morsch aussehenden Bretter. Aidan führte mich auf ein weiteres Dach, an dem eine Art Holzkran befestigt war, und wies dann auf eine schmale Holzleiter, die zu einem der bewohnten Türme führte.

„Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Das _kann_ nicht Euer Ernst sein!" Rief ich entsetzt, als ich die Leiter musterte, die im gesamten etwa so breit war wie einer meiner Füße. Wenn der Balanceakt über die Bretter schon schlimm gewesen war, das hier war definitiv Mord. Hier gab es nicht mal Wasser, das mich im Notfall auffangen würde, sondern unter uns zog sich eine gepflasterte Straße lang, und ein Aufprall wäre für mich der sichere Tod.

„Ohh nein." Sagte ich wieder mit zitternder Stimme, doch der starrköpfige Norn hatte sich bereits wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und ging nun schnellen Schrittes über die Leiter, als wäre sie die Hauptstraße Hoelbraks. Wie konnte ein Norn sich nur so elegant bewegen!?

Ich war mir bewusst, dass mir keine andere Wahl blieb, als Aidan zu folgen. Also holte ich wieder tief Luft und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, ganz langsam, immer darauf bedacht, nicht daneben zu treten und das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Den Blick hielt ich starr auf meine Schuhe gerichtet, um möglichst jeden Gedanken an den Abgrund auszublenden.

Nach ein paar Minuten, die sich wie Stunden für mich anfühlten, war ich fast am Turm angekommen, als wütendes Geschrei unter mir mich aus meiner Konzentration riss. Ich ruderte noch wild mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Mit einem leisen Schrei kippte ich nach rechts und sah schon die Pflastersteine auf mich zurasen, als eine Hand mich am Fuß packte und kopfüber wieder nach oben zog. Sowohl durch den Gedanken an das, was beinahe passiert wäre, und die Tatsache, dass ich die Welt gerade kopfüber betrachtete, wurde mir schwindelig, und ich war mehr als froh, als Aidan mich auf dem mit Möwenkot verdreckten Dach absetzte.

„Whoa, immer langsam! Was ist das denn bitte für ein Gleichgewichtssinn?" Aidan schüttelte den Kopf, während ich mich fernab jeder Eleganz auf den Rücken rollte und mich dann ächzend hochstemmte.

„Gar keiner." Grunzte ich und wischte mir den Schweiß aus der Stirn. Schöne Aussicht hin oder her, ich hoffte wirklich, dass wir dieses Geklettere bald hinter uns bringen würden. „Sagt mir bitte, dass das das Schlimmste war... Nochmal steh ich sowas nicht durch!"

Aidan klopfte mir nur aufmunternd auf die Schulter, aber tatsächlich schien ich das größte Hindernis schon hinter mich gebracht zu haben. Wir rannten noch eine Weile auf den Hausdächern umher, sprangen von Dach zu Dach, kletterten auf Schornsteine und Türme, doch als wir uns Machas Anlegestelle näherten, verließ mich die Kraft. Die Rüstung und das ganze Adrenalin forderten nun endgültig ihren Tribut, und mit klopfendem Herzen und zitternden Beinen ließ ich mich auf den Holzfirst fallen und stützte den Kopf auf die Knie.

„Können wir... eine kurze Pause machen, Aidan?" Fragte ich nach Atem ringend, und es war mir unbegreiflich, dass der Norn nicht mal ansatzweise Zeichen der Anstrengung von sich gab. Aidan grinste wieder sein typisches Grinsen.

„Wir sind fast da. Na los, ich nehme Euch Huckepack." Bevor ich etwas dagegen sagen konnte, hatte Aidan mich hochgehoben und mich auf seine Schultern gesetzt, sodass ich mir vorkam wie ein kleines Kind. Doch es war mir ganz recht so, denn meine Beine hätten mich vorerst nicht mehr weit getragen.

Aidan lief den gesamten First ab und nahm dann Anlauf, um sich von der Kante abzustoßen und dann so weit zu springen, wie ich es bei Menschen noch nie gesehen hatte. Zugegeben, er besaß auch längere Beine als jeder Mensch, den ich kannte, aber dennoch war die Entfernung, die er in diesem Sprung zurücklegte, beachtlich. Mit geübtem Griff klammerte er sich an Stahlbalken, die aus dem Beton der Anlegestelle ragten, und hangelte sich so Stück für Stück hoch. Mein zusätzliches Gewicht schien ihn dabei nicht mehr zu stören als das einer Fliege, und als wir die obere Ebene erreicht hatten ging er in die Knie, um mich so besser absteigen zu lassen.

Wir waren nicht die einzigen hier oben, auch eine Menschenfrau hatte den Weg hierher gefunden und saß nun mit ausgestreckten Gliedern mitten auf dem Dock und betrachtete die Sterne. Aber nicht nur der Himmel zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, überhaupt bot die Anlegestelle einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf alles. Auch wenn man von hier aus nicht bis nach Kryta blicken konnte, so war doch das Farbenspiel, das sich in der Stadt bei Nacht abspielte, wunderschön. Und es war nicht so verschwommen wie oben auf dem Leuchtturm, sondern ich konnte jede einzelne Lampe erkennen, sah dunkle Silhouetten, die durch die Gassen streiften, Laternen, die angezündet wurden und Kerzen in den Fenstern, deren Flamme hier und da erlosch.

Ich konnte nicht anders als den Anblick mit den Städten zu vergleichen, die ich kannte; voller Elektrizität und Lärm, neonfarbenen Anzeigen und dem roten und weißen Licht der vorbeirasenden Autos. Doch Löwenstein war nichts, was sich ansatzweise damit vergleichen ließe. Hier zogen sich keine Hochhäuser aus kahlem Beton bis in den Himmel, sondern kunstvoll errichtete Häuser, die teilweise aus Booten gebaut oder ihnen nachempfunden waren, zierten die Stadt. Nicht der Lärm von Straßenbahnen, Gehupe und Krankenwägen erfüllte die Nacht, sondern das Lachen von Menschen, Charr, Skritt und allen anderen Kreaturen, die den Weg nach Löwenstein gefunden hatten.

Eine kühle Brise fuhr mir durchs Haar und kühlte den Schweiß auf meiner Haut. Eigentlich war es wunderschön hier. Es gab alles, was man zum Leben brauchte, und auch, wenn ich auf einiges würde verzichten müssen, so könnte ich mich doch an so ein Leben gewöhnen...

Aber irgendetwas in mir sträubte sich dagegen, diesen Gedanken zu akzeptieren. Denn letztendlich gehörte ich nicht hierher, weder nach Tyria, noch in den Körper dieser Asura. Ich war ein Mensch, und ich musste einen Weg finden, in meine Welt zurückzukehren.

„Na? Hab ich Euch enttäuscht?" Fragte Aidan lachend und setzte sich neben mich, die Beine gekreuzt und die Arme locker über die Knie gelegt, sodass seine geschwungenen Tattoos im Mondlicht gut sichtbar waren.

Ich verdrängte den Gedanken an meine Heimat und grinste zurück. „Absolut nicht. Auch wenn ich nicht so ganz verstehe, warum jemand den ganzen Weg auf sich nimmt, nur um etwas Zeit hier drauf zu verbringen."

„Hehe, tut doch keiner. Es gibt eine Leiter, gleich unterhalb der Gabelung, mit der man einfach hier hoch klettern kann."

Ungläubig starrte ich den Norn an und unterdrückte das wiederkehrende Bedürfnis, die Hände um seinen Hals zu schlingen und zuzudrücken, so fest ich konnte.

„Wie bitte!? Und warum dann der ganze Aufwand, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich wäre mehrfach fast drauf gegangen wegen Euch!"

„Hey, hey, also zuerst mal wärt Ihr nur _ein Mal_ fast drauf gegangen, und wenn ich Euch höflich daran erinnern dürfte, habe _ich_ Euch aus dieser Situation gerettet! Und zu Eurer Frage: Training, schon vergessen?"

Kopfschüttelnd ließ ich den Blick wieder über die Lichter Löwensteins schweifen und dachte mit leichten Bauchschmerzen daran, was mich in den nächsten Wochen noch erwarten würde.

* * *

„Wohin genau gehen wir?" Aidan führte mich, nachdem wir die Leiter an Machas Anlegestelle herabgestiegen waren, vom Hafen weg und eine gewundene Treppe hinauf, die dem Geräuschpegel nach zu urteilen zu einem gut besuchten Platz führte.

„Keshs Lieblingslokal. Die besten Krabben in ganz Tyria, zumindest sagt sie das. Ich kann mich einfach nicht so recht für Meeresgetier begeistern. Aber wenn Euch Euer Leben lieb ist, solltet Ihr so etwas in Ihrer Gegenwart lieber verschweigen!"

„Ach ja? Sonst noch irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte, bevor mir Eure Charr-Freundin den Kopf abreißt?"

Aidan setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch noch bevor er Luft geholt hatte, wurde er von einer Stimme unterbrochen, die mir auf der Stelle das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Baerssoon, alter Freund! Schön, Euch zu sehen!" Eine Charr so groß wie Aidan kam auf uns zugeeilt und umarmte den Norn stürmisch, ohne mir dabei jegliche Beachtung zu schenken. Sie lachte ein Lachen, das dem Tod persönlich Unbehagen hätte bereiten können, mit einer so kratzigen und geisterhaften Stimme, dass ich das Bedürfnis hatte, sofort umzudrehen und so weit weg zu laufen, wie ich nur konnte.

Als die Riesenkatze ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun mir zuwandte, wurde dieses Bedürfnis nur noch etliche Male stärker. Kesh, wenn das ihr Name war, war recht schmal gebaut, wenn man das bei einer Katze so sagen konnte, und hatte rötliches Fell mit helleren Streifen. Sie trug eine schlichte schwarze Lederhose und ein weit ausgeschnittenes, ebenfalls schwarzes Hemd, das sie in den Hosenbund gesteckt hatte. Um ihren Hals und ihre Handgelenke hingen dutzende kleiner Ketten mit Totenköpfen und Knochen, die bei jeder kleinen Bewegung unheimlich dumpf klimperten. Ihre Mähne war zu dutzenden kleinen Zöpfen geflochten, mit schwarzen und pinken Perlen versehen, die auf der rechten Seite hinab hingen. Doch das war nicht das, was mich einige Schritte zurückweichen ließ, sondern ihr Gesicht.

Ihre Augen leuchteten in einem intensiven rosa, als würde hinter jeder Augenhöhle eine Glühbirne stecken, und ihr Grinsen entblößte eine Reihe enorm spitz gefeilter Zähne, zwischen denen eine schwarze, gespaltene Zunge hin und her züngelte wie bei einer Schlange. Die beiden linken Ohren waren komplett abgerissen und entblößten sogar einen Teil des Schädels, doch das schien sie keineswegs zu stören.

„Wen habt Ihr denn da mitgebracht, Baersson? Gibt es heute Ratte als Beilage zu den Krabben?"

Instinktiv wich ich noch einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen das kalte Geländer der Treppe. _Dreh Dich einfach um und lauf weg, so schnell Du kannst!_

Aidan lachte, was mir in meiner Situation völlig unbegreiflich war. Mein Blick flog zwischen seinem völlig entspannten Gesicht und der schwarzen Zunge, die so aus dem Mund heraushing, als konnte die Charr es kaum erwarten, mich zu verspeisen, hin und her. Die Hitze der Anstrengung war wie weggeblasen und ich fröstelte, als wäre ich in den Tiefen der Zittergipfel und nicht im tropischen Löwenstein.

„Hehe, erschreckt die Kleine doch nicht so! Szallejh, das ist Arrhakesh, die liebenswerte Charr-Lady, von der ich Euch erzählt habe. Kesh, das ist Szallejh. Narru hat mir aufgetragen, sie zu trainieren, und Ihr wisst ja wie das ist, wenn man Ihr einen Wunsch ausschlägt, also..."

„Liebenswerte Lady, was?" murmelte ich so leise, das es unmöglich jemand gehört haben konnte, aber dennoch gluckste Arrhakesh und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Zu Euren Diensten, kleine Ratte."

Aidan räusperte sich und legte der Charr eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er mich mit der anderen Hand ein wenig nach vorne schob. Das bedeutete dann wohl, weglaufen nicht gestattet.

„Ich hatte Euch ja gewarnt, dass einige Kesh am Anfang etwas... unheimlich finden. Aber so schlimm ist sie gar nicht, ehrlich!"

„Ihr schmeichelt mir, Aidan. Aber jetzt setzen wir uns doch endlich, ich könnte vor Hunger eine ganze Kuhherde verdrücken." Arrhakesh drehte sich um und ließ sich plump auf eine Holzbank an einem noch freien Tisch fallen. Das hier war wohl so eine Art Open Air Restaurant, mit Tüchern über uns, die am Tag vor der prallen Sonne schützten, über und über verziert mit bunten Lichterketten und einer Live-Band, die munter ihre Stücke im Hintergrund spielte. Zwischen den Tischen liefen Kellner hin und her, nahmen Bestellungen auf, brachten Desserts, und kaum hatten wir es Arrhakesh gleich getan und uns an den Tisch gesetzt, wobei ich darauf achtete, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen mich und die Katze zu bringen, wurden auch uns die Karten gebracht. Diese waren nicht sonderlich einfallsreich, sondern bestanden nur aus beschriebenen Holztafeln, aber dennoch war das Angebot recht ansehnlich. Ich entschied mich für eine Platte mit verschiedenem Grillgemüse und Lamm, und Aidan orderte für jeden von uns einen gewaltigen Krug Bier.

Während wir warteten, entledigte ich mich endlich einem Großteil der Rüstung und stopfte sie in den Rucksack, dessen Funktionsweise mich noch immer faszinierte. Ich musste mir unbedingt von Zojja erklären lassen, wie das System funktionierte! Die kühle Brise, die nun über meine verschwitzten Unterkleider wehte, war äußerst angenehm im Vergleich zu den Schauern, die mich jedes Mal überkamen, wenn ich Arrhakesh zu lange ansah. Deswegen richtete ich meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Aidan, der währenddessen munter von den letzten Entwicklungen in Hoelbrak berichtete, und nippte dann und wann an meinem Bier. Das schmeckte zwar nicht sonderlich gut, aber mit jedem Schluck gewöhnte man sich mehr an den Geschmack, und nach einer Weile konnte empfand ich das Gebräu fast schon als annehmbar.

„Und, Baersson, was glaubt Ihr, wie es jetzt weitergeht?" Fragte Arrhakesh nun, die Pfoten locker um den Krug gelegt, während sie mit hungrigem Blick den Kellnern nachsah, die den anderen Gästen ihre Speisen brachten.

Aidan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht so recht. Der Pakt wird wohl erst mal seine Zeit brauchen, bis er sich von den ganzen Verlusten erholt hat. Ich meine, in Orr sind nicht grade wenige von uns draufgegangen, und jetzt wo Zhaitan tot ist, müssen unsere Leute erst mal ihre Wunden lecken. Der Bärin sei Dank waren wir am Fort der Dreifaltigkeit stationiert, was?"

„Pah! Ihr wart nicht mal da, als der Drache fiel. Auch am Fort lief es nicht grade ruhig die letzten Wochen. Aber es stimmt, die Lebenserwartung war da doch wesentlich höher als tiefer in Orr."

Endlich wurde unser Essen gebracht; Arrhakesh bekam eine gigantische Schüssel mit Krabben in einer Sauce, die sehr stark nach Knoblauch roch, und Aidan machte sich über ein Steak her, das fast einem Drittel meiner Körpergröße entsprach. Auch meine Gemüseplatte sah ganz ansehnlich aus, und es war eindeutig die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, dass ich die „Asura-Portion" bestellt hatte, denn selbst diese würde wahrscheinlich viel zu viel für mich sein.

Nachdem er ein großes Stück Fleisch mit einem noch größeren Schluck Bier hinuntergespült hatte, bedachte Aidan die Charr mit einem gewaltigen Grinsen. „Hey, jeder muss mal Urlaub machen, auch in den besonders schweren Zeiten!"

„Ihr macht doch mehr Urlaub als alles andere, Baersson." Arrhakesh deutete anklagend mit ihrer Gabel auf Aidan, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf mich, und fast wäre mir vor Überraschung das Essen wieder aus dem Mund gefallen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Euch, kleine Ratte? Zu welchem Orden gehört Ihr eigentlich? Hab Euch noch nie bei den Wachsamen gesehen."

Mühsam würgte ich den Bissen hinunter, während ich dem eiskalten Blick der Nekromantin standzuhalten versuchte. „Ich, ähm... Genau genommen, bin ich nie einem Orden beigetreten."

„Ah, dann gehört Ihr also gar nicht zum Pakt." Ich atmete tief durch, als Ihre leuchtenden Augen sich kurzzeitig auf ihre Schüssel richteten. „Hier, probiert mal. Die besten Krabben in ganz Tyria! Und die frischesten." Sie streckte mir eine Gabel entgegen, auf der eines der kleinen Meerestiere aufgespießt war, und ich hätte schwören können, dass sich in der Schüssel eben noch etwas bewegt hatte. _Frisch und noch so gut wie lebendig. Wen würde das wundern?_

Ich wollte schon dankend ablehnen, als Aidans stechender Blick meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er schüttelte ganz unauffällig den Kopf, aber dennoch verstand ich. Leider.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nahm ich die Gabel und starrte angestrengt auf meinen Bierkrug, während ich die Krabbe in einem hinunterschluckte. Dennoch breitete sich sofort der fischige, widerliche Geschmack von Meerestieren in meinem Mund aus und ich musste mich wirklich zurückhalten, nicht alles wieder auf den Tisch zu spucken. Ich reichte der Charr ihre Gabel und versuchte, den ekligen Schauer zu unterdrücken, der vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen lief.

„Mhmm, fantastisch." Murmelte ich und trat Aidan unter dem Tisch auf den Fuß, so feste er konnte, während er einen Lachanfall als Husten tarnte. Leider schien das keine besondere Wirkung bei ihm zu zeigen.

„Spielt auch keine große Rolle, glaube ich. Also das mit dem Pakt. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es den noch lange geben wird." Arrhakesh stopfte sich wieder genüsslich eine Krabbe nach der anderen in den Mund, und jetzt war ich mir sicher, dass das ein oder andere Tier noch lebte. Und ich hatte eins davon gegessen.

Schnell spülte ich noch einen Schluck Bier nach. „Warum nicht?"

Die Charr seufzte. „Diese Pflanze mag zwar einen ganz guten Marshall abgeben und alles, aber der Pakt ist im Grunde nur ein bunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen von Soldaten und Gelehrten, die im Moment verdammt viele Rückschläge zu verdauen haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass unser Bündnis einen weiteren Drachen überstehen würde. Zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit."

Aidan hämmerte seinen Bierkrug auf den Tisch, sodass etwas von dem Inhalt überschwappte. „Wie bitte!? Der Pakt ist die mächtigste Allianz, die Tyria in den letzten Jahrhunderten gesehen hat. Sogar die Charr und Menschen haben ihre Streitigkeiten beiseitegelegt, um gegen den Größeren Feind zu kämpfen! Eure Meinung in allen Ehren, Kesh, aber wollt Ihr mir ehrlich weis machen, dass nach einem einzigen lächerlichen Drachen schon die Luft raus ist?"

„Ihr denkt wahrlich wie ein Norn, mein Freund. Es ist ja nur eine Vermutung. Aber so oder so werden die anderen Drachen nicht einfach so Zhaitans Tod akzeptieren und von unserem Kontinent verschwinden, damit wir unsere Ruhe haben. Einer nach dem anderen wird erwachen und an Stärke gewinnen, und der nächste große Kampf wird sich vielleicht ein wenig aufschieben lassen, aber er wird kommen, früher oder später. Fraglich ist nur, mit wem wir als nächstes das Vergnügen haben."

„Definitiv Jormag." Brummte Aidan, „der Eisdrache ist schon eine ganze Weile aktiv und seine Eisbrut dringt immer tiefer in Tyria ein. Es wäre nur richtig, ihn als nächstes anzugreifen und seinem Treiben endlich ein Ende zu bereiten."

Nachdenklich legte Arrhakesh den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich verstehe Euer Argument, aber ich tippe eher auf Kralkatorrik. Die Klinge des Schicksals ist wieder vereint! Warum sollten sie nicht das vollenden, was sie damals angefangen haben? Auch Kralkatorrik ist in letzter Zeit nicht gerade zurückhaltend gewesen. He, Ratte, was glaubt Ihr?"

„Mordremoth." Murmelte ich mit halbvollem Mund.

„Pah! Ausgerechnet der Drache, der am wenigsten Aktivität von allen zeigt? Aber sicher doch, greifen wir den Drachen zuerst an, der uns am wenigsten Schaden zufügen wird. Ehrlich, das müsst Ihr mir erklären."

 _Ganz einfach. Eine komplett durchgedrehte Sylvari wird kommen und tiefe Löcher in die Erde von ganz Tyria bohren, damit sie den Drachen endgültig aufwecken kann, der übrigens auch die Sylvari erschaffen hat und die meisten von ihnen auf seine Seite ziehen wird._

„Ich weiß es einfach."

* * *

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als ich mich schließlich geduscht und in frischen Klamotten auf meine Hängematte fallen ließ. Wir hatten noch lange beisammen gesessen und noch einige Bierkrüge mehr geleert, doch diesmal war ich schlau genug gewesen und war es langsam angegangen. Zwar schwirrte mein Kopf dennoch, aber ich würde wenigstens morgen keinen Kater haben, nur die üblichen Schmerzen vom Training. Aber das war es wert gewesen, und Aidan hatte freudestrahlend erklärt, dass das nur die erste Etappe von etwas großem gewesen war. Er würde mich wohl als Abschluss jeden Trainings jeweils ein Stückchen weiter nach oben bringen und mir immer mehr von Löwenstein zeigen.

Kesh hatte vorgeschlagen, sich regelmäßig nach den Trainings in Löwenstein zu treffen, und da Aidan immer dabei sein würde, hatte ich eingewilligt. Die Charr schien tatsächlich gar nicht so schlimm zu sein, aber dennoch wollte ich ihr vorerst nicht alleine begegnen. Ich nahm mir vor, am morgigen Tag zu allererst den Hain zu besichtigen, in der Hoffnung, Nahraija dort anzutreffen. Die Sylvari hatte ich nun auch schon seit mehr als einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen, und da ich mich während der Zeit bei Narru wirklich gerne in Nahraijas Gegenwart aufgehalten hatte, schien mir das keine schlechte Idee.

Außerdem würde es mir gut tun, mehr aus Rata Sum rauszukommen, als es in den letzten Tagen der Fall gewesen war.


	11. Kapitel 10 - Zukunftspläne

**Kapitel 10 - Zukunftspläne**

 _Rata Sum. Hauptstadt der Asura seit 1173 AE. Einwohner ca. 157.000, Gesamtfläche des Sum-Areals: 25km². Durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung 87 Jahre. Haupttodesursache: Geplanter sowie ungeplanter Sturz von der Stadtoberfläche, dicht gefolgt von Explosionen und Vergiftungen durch Laborunfälle._

Ich scrollte noch eine Weile durch die Informationen über Rata Sum, mithilfe des Datenpods, den ich mir aus den öffentlich zugänglichen Archiven ausgeliehen hatte. Seitdem Narru mich vor drei Tagen vor dem Arkanen Rat offiziell als Familienmitglied anerkannt hatte, besaß ich nicht nur eine permanente Aufenthaltsgenehmigung innerhalb Rata Sums, sondern mir standen jetzt auch alle Privilegien eines normalen Bürgers zu. Das bedeutete ich hatte Zugriff auf die meisten Archive, erhielt Begünstigungen bei Asura-Portalen, und ich durfte einem Kolleg beitreten, sofern ich in der Lage war, ein geeignetes Zulassungsprojekt vorzustellen. Letzteres befand sich noch immer in weiter Ferne, aber immerhin konnte ich mich durch alle möglichen Lektüren und Aufzeichnungen wühlen und so zumindest etwas von dem Wissen aufstocken, das mir noch immer fehlte.

Mit hochgezogenen Beinen saß ich auf der leicht schaukelnden Hängematte, eingekuschelt in eine der weichsten Decken, die ich auf dem Markt hatte finden können. Es war noch früh am Morgen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich nicht mehr einschlafen können, ohne recht zu wissen, was mich denn in erster Linie geweckt hatte. Zumindest war ausnahmsweise nichts in den Schlafräumen explodiert und auch sonst war noch alles ruhig, da jeder halbwegs normale Asura noch friedlich vor sich hin schlummerte. Wenn ich mich nochmal hinlegen würde, wäre ich den ganzen Tag von einer ständigen Müdigkeit befallen, das wusste ich. Dennoch hatte ich noch nicht so recht die Motivation gefunden, aufzustehen, und so befasste ich mich im gedimmten Licht meines Zimmers mit der Entstehungsgeschichte Rata Sums.

Rata Sum war nicht, wie ich immer angenommen hatte, von den Asura erbaut worden, sondern diese hatten die Stadt nur erneut bevölkert, nachdem die alte Kultur gescheitert war. Um welches Volk es sich dabei handelte, wurde aber in keinem Dokument genau benannt, klar war nur, dass die Asura die Stadt wieder aufgebaut und sich zu eigen gemacht hatten. Noch immer waren Golems in den Tiefen des Würfels damit beschäftigt, das Rata weiter auszubauen, zu reparieren und bewohnbar zu machen. Kekk hatte mich bereits einmal mit in die Katakomben der Stadt genommen, und sie hatten eine derartige Anziehungskraft auf mich, dass ich sobald wie möglich nochmal hinabsteigen wollte.

Im Grunde waren die Katakomben ein recht dramatischer, aber doch passender Begriff für das, was ich dort unten aufgefunden hatte; teils zerstörte Steinformationen, von wilden Gewächsen überwuchert, hier und da Wasserfälle von defekten Rohrleitungen, und allerlei Schrott und auch das ein oder andere Kinkerlitzchen, das einer der Bewohner mal verloren haben musste. Von der heißen Dschungelluft war dort unten absolut nichts zu spüren gewesen, es war kalt, feucht und überall hallte ein unheimliches Echo. Beleuchtet wurden die Katakomben durch fluoreszierende Gewächse, möglicherweise verstrahlte Laborabfälle und hier und da Lichtschimmer von der oberen Stadt. Einiges Getier hatte sich dort unten angesiedelt, jedoch hatte bisher nichts davon Anstalten gemacht, mich anzugreifen.

Nur der Aufstieg gestaltete sich als schwierig. Da die Katakomben größtenteils noch immer unerforschte Gebiete beinhalteten, hatte der Arkane Rat verboten, sich dort unten aufzuhalten. Natürlich hielt sich niemand daran, nicht mal manche Mitglieder des Rats selbst, aber aus diesem Grund hab es keine ordentlichen Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten wie Treppen oder Portale. Nachdem der Abstieg sich als mehr oder weniger leicht erwies, wenn man einigermaßen gut klettern konnte, musste man sicherstellen, dass es an der Oberfläche jemanden gab, der einen mithilfe eines Seils oder einer Leiter wieder nach oben zog. Ich würde also Kekk fragen müssen, ob er mir behilflich sein würde, sollte ich erneut den Abstieg wagen wollen. _Oder ich sollte einfach mal mehr Bekanntschaften innerhalb Rata Sums schließen._

 _Nur etwa ein Viertel der Bevölkerung lebt im Zentralen Kubus, ein Großteil der Asura ist in den Außengebieten Rata Sums wohnhaft, wie etwa im Arkentia-Tal, Magustal, Rivental oder auch in den angrenzenden Bereichen Soren Draas. Das Zentrum beinhaltet hauptsächlich Labore und Studienräume der drei Kollegs, Statik, Synergetik und Dynamik._

Ich hatte schnell festgestellt, warum die meisten es vermieden, tatsächlich in Rata Sum zu wohnen. Es war laut, ständig explodierte etwas und man musste stets mit der Angst leben, unsichtbare Giften und Strahlungen ausgesetzt sein. Die Friedenswächter versicherten zwar immer wieder, dass die Filterungsanlagen im gesamten Komplex einwandfrei funktionierten, doch es gab Gerüchte, die das Gegenteil behaupteten. Mir blieb jedoch vorerst keine andere Wahl, denn für eine ordentliche Wohnung oder gar ein eigenes Grundstück würde mein monatliches Einkommen nie und nimmer ausreichen.

Bei einem meiner letzten Besuche hatte ich Zojja gefragt, wie viel ein so angesehener und begabter Asura wie sie wohl verdient, doch eine klare Antwort hatte ich darauf nicht bekommen. Jedoch hatte Zojja mich dazu eingeladen, sie bei Gelegenheit mal bei sich zu Hause im Magustal zu besuchen, und da ich mittlerweile wusste, wie hoch die Mieten dort waren, konnte ich mir in etwa vorstellen, wie reich man in so einer Position war.

 _Den Hauptfokus der Stadt bilden die Kollegs, von denen jedes Kolleg einem eigenen Stadtdrittel zugeteilt ist, auch wenn die Zahlen der Studierenden leicht variieren. Etwa 30% aller Studierenden in Rata Sum sind dem Kolleg für Dynamik angehörig, etwa 46% Synergetik, und nur 24% Statik._

Seufzend deaktivierte ich den Datenpod und legte ihn zu den anderen Pods und Büchern auf meinem Schreibtisch. Nach und nach wurden auch die anderen Asura in den Schlafräumen aktiv, ich hörte Schritte und Stimmengeflüster auf den Fluren. Ich suchte mir ein unauffälliges Outfit zusammen, ein braunes Hemd mit geometrischen Mustern und einer weiten, schwarzen Hose, die mit einem breiten Gürtel befestigt wurde. Die an den Zehen geschlossenen Schuhe hielt ich für besonders reisetauglich, da ich nicht genau wusste, was mich auf dem Weg zu Nahraija alles erwarten würde. Wobei mir Kekk versichert hatte, dass Metrica und Caledon ungefährlich für Reisende wären, solange man sich auf den Wegen aufhielt und sich gegenüber allem, was gefährlich sein konnte, möglichst unauffällig verhielt. Dementsprechend war meine Rüstung im Rucksack verstaut, ich würde ohne sie wesentlich schneller voran kommen. Einzig mein schlichter Hammer war außen an seiner Halterung befestigt; er gab mir ein gewisses Gefühl zusätzlicher Sicherheit, auf dass ich nicht verzichten wollte.

Natürlich hätte ich auch über das Portal in Löwenstein gehen können, aber ich wollte mehr von der Welt kennen lernen, in der ich mich nun befand, und außerdem würde ich unterwegs vielleicht einige neue Leute kennenlernen (und nebenbei noch etwas Geld sparen, das ich womöglich irgendwann dringend brauchen würde).

Als ich die Rampe zur obersten Ebene hinaufstieg, ging die Sonne gerade erst über dem Meer auf und tauchte den Himmel in ein wahres Farbenspektakel. Nur vereinzelte Wattewölkchen zogen über mir dahin, und es sah nicht so aus, als würde es im Laufe des Tages noch Regen geben. Optimales Reisewetter. Ich schlenderte zum Synergetik-Kiosk, bei dem sich um diese Uhrzeit nur wenige Asura aufhielten, und grüßte Bromm höflich, der in seiner kleinen Küche alles Mögliche für den kommenden Ansturm vorbereitete.

Bromm grüßte zurück, vermied jedoch den Blickkontakt und machte auch keinerlei Anstalten ein Gespräch anzufangen, wie er es an meinem ersten Tag getan hatte. Seltsamerweise versetzte mir das einen Stich in der Brustgegend, und wieder fragte ich mich, was genau an dem Morgen so schief gelaufen war. Es fiel mir noch immer schwer zu glauben, dass er nur wegen Zojja so freundlich zu mir gewesen sein sollte. Andererseits, was hätte ihn sonst dazu bewegen sollen mich kurzerhand rauszuschmeißen, nachdem ich meine intellektuelle Schwäche preisgegeben hatte?

Ich wählte etwas, das man gut unterwegs essen konnte, da ich nicht vor hatte, länger wie nötig hier zu verweilen. Und die belegten Brote eigneten sich nicht nur hervorragend, sondern sahen auch mehr als köstlich aus. So unberechenbar Bromm auch war, Kochen zählte definitiv zu seinen Stärken.

Während ich mich auf den Weg zum Portal nach Soren Draa machte, notierte ich mir innerlich den heutigen Tagesablauf. Je nachdem, wie lange ich zum Hain brauchte, würde ich für den Rückweg doch die Portale über Löwenstein nehmen müssen, um rechtzeitig im Aquatarium zu sein, schließlich hatte ich meinen einzigen freien Abend in der Woche für das Training mit Aidan geopfert. _Was sich als großer Fehler rausstellen könnte, wenn Aidan mich noch weiter so foltert._

Glücklicherweise war auch beim Portal noch nicht allzu viel Betrieb. Nach und nach kamen die ganzen Asura aus Metrica und Umgebung, um in Rata Sum ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Demnach waren die Torwächter mehr damit beschäftigt, die Einreisenden zu kontrollieren, und so scannten sie meine Marke, ohne weiter einen Blick auf mich zu werfen. Das war noch ein Vorteil der permanenten Staatsbürgerschaft, sowohl für mich als auch für die Torwächter. Hatte ich vorher jede Reise einzeln und vor Ort bezahlen müssen, so konnte ich die Beträge jetzt auf eine Art Rechnung gutschreiben lassen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen bezahlt werden musste. Auf diese Art war Reisen schneller und unkomplizierter, auch wenn ich ein wenig fürchtete, irgendwann den Überblick über meine Ausgaben zu verlieren.

In Soren Draa war es etwas heißer und drückender als in Rata Sum, denn der Wind, der Abkühlung vom Meer brachte, blieb meist an den Felsen zwischen Metrica und der Hauptstadt hängen, und so staute sich die Luft hier unten ziemlich. Wobei sich die Temperaturen jetzt am Morgen noch im erträglichen Rahmen aufhielten, besonders schlimm würde es um die Mittagszeit herum werden, wenn die Sonne alles noch doppelt und dreifach aufheizte. Mich störte die Hitze jedoch nicht sonderlich, seit dem Aufenthalt in den Zittergipfeln war ich dankbar für jeden Sonnenstrahl, dem ich etwas Wärme abgewinnen konnte.

Mit recht zügigem Tempo lief ich die Straßen Soren Draas entlang, betrachtete die vielen Labore, in denen jetzt nach und nach alles hochgefahren wurde, sowie die Wohnhäuser, in denen am Morgen alle Fenster aufgerissen wurden, solange es noch nicht zu heiß war. Im Grunde unterschied sich die Lebenswelt der Asura nicht großartig von der Welt, die ich kannte. Der normale Tagesablauf bestand darin, aufzustehen, zur Arbeit zu gehen, um dann am Abend Zeit mit der Familie oder Bekannten zu verbringen. Nur, dass die Technik in Metrica viel mehr darauf ausgelegt war, den Alltag zu erleichtern, als unnötigen Krempel zu erfinden, der das Leben nur erschwerte.

Sicherlich gab es unter den Asura eine Menge Erfinder, deren Kreationen von Anfang an für die Tonne bestimmt waren, aber hätten die Menschen in meiner Stadt Putzgolems und all das entwickelt, wäre unser Leben um einiges leichter gewesen. Natürlich nutzten Asura diese zusätzliche Zeit, um nur noch mehr und bessere Erfindungen zu suchen, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Menschen, die ich kannte.

Wieder packte mich dieser Zwiespalt, wenn ich beide Welten miteinander verglich. Es war wundervoll hier, man hatte einen recht angenehmen Lebensstandard, von den Gemeinschaftsduschen mal abgesehen, und Tyria bot so viele Abenteuer, so wunderbare Dinge, die ich mir niemals hätte träumen können! Aber andererseits gab es hier auch Gefahren, auf die ich nicht vorbereitet war, und das ganze Land wurde von dem Kampf gegen die Drachen erschüttert. Auch nicht gerade ein lebensverlängernder Faktor. Und zu guter Letzt war ich hier einfach fremd. Ich war ein Mensch, gehörte hier nicht her, hatte hier nichts zu suchen. Basta. Je eher ich eine Möglichkeit fand, nach Hause zurückzukehren, umso besser.

 _Ob es ein Fehler ist, Freundschaften aufzubauen, solange ich hier bin?_ Würde das meine Heimkehr nicht nur unnötig erschweren? Andererseits, ich brauchte gute Kontakte, um überhaupt eine Möglichkeit zur Rückkehr zu finden... Und solange ich hier festsaß, wollte ich auf ein paar Vertrautheiten nicht verzichten.

Den Weg nach Caledon zu finden war recht einfach. Am Anfang musste ich noch an jeder Kreuzung fragen, wobei die Asura hier auf dem Land etwas freundlicher zu sein schienen als in der Stadt, doch etwa ab Desider Atum begegnete ich einer kleinen Karawane, die dasselbe Zielt hatte wie ich. Es handelte sich um zwei Sylvari, die jeweils einen schwer beladenen Ochsen führten und jetzt wieder auf dem Weg zurück in den Hain waren, nachdem sie allerlei Waren in dem kleinen Dorf abgeladen hatten. Ich hatte durch Zufall mitgehört, wohin sie reisen wollten, und die weibliche Sylvari, Levinny, war gerne bereit gewesen, meine Gesellschaft für die Dauer der kurzen Reise anzunehmen.

Sylvari faszinierten mich, und Levinny machte da keine Ausnahme. Ihre Rinde war komplett blau mit leicht violetten Mustern durchzogen, und aus ihrem Kopf wuchs etwas, das aussah wie ein kleiner Strauch, der gerade zu blühen begann. Ihre Augen leuchteten, zumindest das eine, das nicht von einem Monokel bedeckt war, und in ihrem Gesicht lag ein dauerhaftes Lächeln, und abgerundet wurde ihre Erscheinung von einem langen Ledermantel, hohen Stiefeln und einem gewaltigen Gewehr, das sie locker über der Schulter hängen hatte. Doch das Gewicht dieser großen Waffe schien sie kein bisschen zu stören, leichtfüßig hüpfte sie fast neben ihrem Ochsen her und erzählte mir fröhlich von allem, was ihr gerade im Kopf herum schwirrte.

Levinny war vor etwa zehn Jahren erwacht, im Zyklus des Tages, und sie gehörte zu denjenigen Sylvari, die nicht mit einer Wylden Jagd gesegnet (oder verflucht, in ihren Augen) worden waren. Die Wylde Jagd, so erklärte sie mir, war eine Art angeborene Aufgabe, die den betroffenen Sylvari solange nicht losließ und mit einer inneren Unruhe befiel, bis die Jagd abgeschlossen war. Manche konnten ihre Wylde Jagd schnell abschließen, andere - so wie Pakt Marshall Trahearne - hatten eine scheinbar unmögliche Aufgabe, wie etwa das Reinigen Orrs.

„Für die meisten ist die Wylde Jagd eine große Ehre, aber ich bin froh, dass ich so etwas nicht am Hals habe. Ich bin auch schon so beschäftigt genug, da brauche ich nicht noch eine vorgegebene Aufgabe, die ich vielleicht nicht mal erfüllen möchte." Levinny lachte und gab ihrem Ochsen einen leichten Klaps, damit dieser sein verhältnismäßig zügiges Tempo beibehielt.

Der Sylvari neben ihr gab ein leises Grunzen von sich, und da wurde mir klar, dass er noch nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte, seitdem wir losgezogen waren. Ich ließ die Ochsen passieren, um auf die andere Seite zu gelangen, und musterte den Sylvari, während wir weiter gingen. Er war klein, sicherlich mehr als einen Kopf kürzer als Levinny, aber noch immer einiges Größer als ich. Ein tiefschwarzer Mantel hüllte ihn von oben bis unten ein und die Kapuze war tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass ich nur ein Paar funkelnde Augen erkennen konnte, die mich ununterbrochen musterten, so wie ich ihn anstarrte. Etwas an ihnen schien mir sagen zu wollen: _Haut ab! Geht weg! Seht mich nicht an, das wird nicht gut für Euch enden!_

Dennoch grinste ich den Fremden weiterhin an und fragte: „Und wer seid Ihr? Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, Euch vorgestellt worden zu sein." Doch meine einzige Antwort waren diese zwei funkelnden Augen, die sich nur zu einem engen Schlitz zusammenzogen und dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne richteten.

Levinny kicherte und verlagerte das Gewicht des Gewehrs auf ihrer Schulter. „Verzeiht ihm, er redet nicht mit Fremden. Aber er ist harmlos, solange Ihr ihm nicht seine Bücher streitig macht."

„Der mysteriöse Unbekannte also." Murmelte ich und lief noch eine Weile neben dem Sylvari her, in der Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht doch noch etwas sagen möge, doch sein Mund blieb verschlossen. Nur seine Augen wanderten ab und zu zu mir herunter, und jedes Mal hörte ich fast schon wieder diese Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Geht. Verschwindet. Lasst mich in Ruhe._

Nach einer Weile gab ich es auf und wechselte wieder auf Levinnys Seite, da eine Konversation mit ihr wesentlich angenehmer und weniger einseitig war. Ich bewunderte ihre Haare, oder zumindest das, was auf ihrem Kopf wucherte, und die Art, wie die Knospen im Zwielicht der Bäume fast zu leuchten schienen.

„Das da auf Eurem Kopf, die Knospen... Blühen die auch? Und wie fühlt sich das an, einen Strauch auf dem Kopf zu haben?"

Schallendes Gelächter erfüllte die Luft, und Levinnys ganzer Körper schien zu leuchten, obwohl die Umgebung eigentlich zu hell sein sollte für ihre fluoreszierenden Eigenschaften. Sie hob die Hände und pflückte eine der Knospen und hielt sie mir dann in der offenen Handfläche hin. Mit Staunen sah ich zu, wie die Knospe sich langsam öffnete und nach und nach eine wunderschöne rosa Blüte preisgab, deren Inneres genauso leuchtete wie Levinny selbst. Sie steckte die Blüte hinter mein Ohr und kicherte über mein verdutztes Gesicht.

„Es ist schwer zu beschreiben für jemanden, der es nicht selbst erfühlen kann. Vermutlich fühlt es sich so an, als würde Euch jemand ein Haar ausreißen? Aber sicher kann ich es nicht sagen. Was ich aber weiß, ist, dass wir ein Stückweit beeinflussen können, wie wir wachsen. Ich kann die Knospen zum Blühen bringen, wann immer ich will, und es gibt Sylvari, die kleiden sich einzig und allein in ein Kostüm aus Blumen und Ranken, das sie selbst so hervorgebracht haben. Und genauso haben wir einen gewissen Einfluss darauf, wie die Natur um uns herum wächst, sehr Ihr?"

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir die Grenze zum Caledon-Wald schon längst passiert hatten. Erst jetzt, da Levinny mich darauf aufmerksam machte, sah ich, dass die Labore und kubischen Gebilde Hütten und Konstruktionen aus rein pflanzlichem Material gewichen waren. Man hatte hier nicht in das natürliche Wachstum eingegriffen, sondern vielmehr gemeinsam mit der Umgebung Wohnraum errichtet, der nicht nur aus den Bäumen und Pflanzen gewachsen zu sein schien, sondern sich auch perfekt daran anpasste und manchmal für das ungeschulte Auge gar nicht erst zu sehen war.

Die Vegetation war zwar dieselbe wie in Metrica, schließlich befanden wir uns noch immer am Rande des Maguuma Dschungels, aber dennoch hatte sich etwas verändert. Es wirkte alles viel friedlicher und natürlicher, und den vielen Sylvari nach zu urteilen, denen wir nun begegneten, konnte der Hain nicht mehr weit sein. Eine leichte Aufregung erfasste mich, denn ich war zwar in meiner Vergangenheit etliche Male dort gewesen, aber noch nie so, in diesem Körper und so wirklich. Außerdem schienen die Erinnerungen an all die Orte langsam zu verblassen, die ich als Szallejh noch nicht besucht hatte, und das gab mir ein wenig zu bedenken. Dass ich wusste, was in Tyrias Zukunft passieren würde, hatte mir die Hoffnung gegeben, womöglich etwas an ihrem Lauf ändern zu können. Aber nun, da nach und nach all das zu verschwimmen begann, fürchtete ich, ich würde vergessen und versagen.

 _Ob ich alles aufschreiben sollte, was mir in Erinnerung geblieben war? Aber was, wenn jemand diese Aufzeichnungen fand? Was würde ich dann sagen? Und was, wenn die Dinge doch anders abliefen, und ich mich nur lächerlich machte in meinem Versuch, etwas zu retten? Oder wenn ich es womöglich noch schlimmer machte?_

„...findet Ihr nicht auch?"

Levinnys fragender Ton riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, und verwirrt starrte ich sie an. Sie lachte wieder, und ich fragte mich, wie jemand nur so oft lachen konnte. Ob sie jeden Tag so war?

„Wo geht nur in Eurem kleinen schlauen Köpfchen gerade vor? Ich meinte, wie beruhigend ich es finde, dass Sylvari und Asura heutzutage in solcher Nähe zueinander leben können, ohne um ihr Leben fürchten zu müssen. Das war nicht immer so."

Das wusste ich. In der Zeit, in der gerade die ersten Sylvari erwachten und noch kein anderer Bewohner Tyrias etwas über diese Pflanzenwesen wusste, hatte die Inquestur angefangen, etliche Sprösslinge zu entführen, um furchtbare Experimente an ihnen durchzuführen, sie zu sezieren und bis in den Tod zu quälen. Lange Zeit bestand eine Feindschaft zwischen den beiden Rassen, und es gab unzählige Verluste auf beiden Seiten, hauptsächlich aber auf der der Sylvari.

„Da habt Ihr recht. Die Inquestur hatte noch nie einen guten Ruf, schon gar nicht was Euch betrifft. Auch wenn es mich wirklich wütend macht, dass die Dummheit einiger weniger dazu führt, dass ein gesamtes Volk noch lange Zeit danach mit Vorurteilen zu kämpfen hat. Und die Verluste auf Eurer Seite sind niemals wiedergutzumachen."

Dass ich das nicht nur auf die Inquestur bezog, brauchte Levinny nicht zu wissen. Auch in meiner Heimat hatte es ähnliche Vorfälle in der Geschichte gegeben, und ich konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, dass so etwas scheinbar immer und immer wieder passieren musste, egal wo man sich befand.

„Umso schöner ist es doch, dass Asura und Sylvari heutzutage so gut zusammen arbeiten! Wir haben unsere Streitigkeiten begraben; Menschen und Charr könnten noch so vieles von uns lernen. Oh, seht nur, wir sind gleich da!"

Dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen war es gerade um die Mittagszeit; wir hatten den Hain tatsächlich früher erreicht als ich erwartet hatte. Sprachlos blickte ich auf die Aussicht, die sich mir bot, und dabei hatten wir den Hain selbst noch nicht einmal betreten.

Inmitten des Caledon-Waldes wuchs ein gewaltiger Baum aus dem Boden, so groß, dass ich sein gesamtes Ausmaß nicht einmal fassen konnte, weder in der Breite noch in der Höhe. Die Baumkrone schien zwischen den Wolken zu verschwinden, und aus etlichen Spalten und Löchern drang Licht in verschiedensten Farben. Den Eingang bildete eine vergleichsweise kleine Öffnung in der Rinde, die wir nun passierten, und von der aus sich ein Pfad im Inneren des Baumes kreisförmig nach oben wand. Auch im Inneren leuchtete es taghell, denn die Rinde um uns herum war mit etlichen Pflanzen bedeckt, die sanft pulsierendes Licht im gesamten Farbspektrum abgaben und ihre Umgebung so in eine unwirkliche, fast schon fantastische Aura hüllten.

Der Weg schien sich endlos nach oben fortzusetzen, doch mit jedem Schritt den wir gingen, drang deutlicher ein Klang zu uns, der sich fast schon als Musik bezeichnen ließe. Er setzte sich zusammen aus unzähligen Stimmen, von denen die eine noch melodischer klang als die andere, und dem Spiel des Winds, der sich durch die unzähligen Öffnungen zog und ein Pfeifen und Klingeln erzeugte, das so wunderbar miteinander harmonierte, als würden die besten Musiker Tyrias sich versammelt haben nur um im Hain zu musizieren. Doch diese Klänge waren durch kein Instrument der Welt nachzuahmen, es war der Gesang von etwas viel Größerem, einem Wesen, das alles irdische überstieg. Das war der Gesang des Blassen Baumes, der es geschafft hatte, tausende Kinder hervorzubringen, die mit ihrer friedlichen und bezaubernden Art die Welt bereichern sollten.

Ich wunderte mich, woher ich das wusste und weshalb mir solche Gedanken durch den Kopf wanderten, und scheinbar konnte ich diese Verwirrung nicht sonderlich gut verstecken.

„Keine Sorge, vielen Besuchern geht es ähnlich, wenn sie das erste Mal den Hain betreten. Die Blasse Mutter weiß um alles, was in ihrem Heim vorgeht, und sie ergründet die Absichten eines jeden, dessen Präsenz ihr neu ist. Sie lässt es Euch sofort spüren, wenn Ihr willkommen seid - und auch, wenn nicht." Levinny gab ihrem Ochsen einen letzten kleinen Schubs, damit dieser auch den letzten Abschnitt des Aufstiegs bewältigte, und nach ein paar Schritten hatten wir den Ausgang (oder Eingang?) erreicht.

Der unwirkliche Gesang war nun allgegenwärtig, aber nicht störend oder aufdringlich, sondern eine Melodie im Hintergrund, die man mit der Zeit ausblendete, aber man vergaß nie wirklich ihre Präsenz. Der Hain selbst war der friedlichste und bunteste Ort, den ich jemals gesehen hatte. Pflanzen, Lichter, komplizierte Konstrukte aus ebendiesen, und mittendrin Sylvari, die ihrem Tagesablauf nachgingen. Auch andere Besucher waren hier, von Menschen bis hin zu Charr und auch einigen Asura, die entweder Handel trieben oder in Gespräche vertieft waren, ein paar wenige schienen auch einfach nur der Aussicht wegen hergekommen zu sein.

Denn vom Hain aus hatte man bei gutem Wetter einen grandiosen Blick auf den Caledon-Wald und sogar ein Stückchen auf Metrica, und auch wenn man von der Höhe aus keine Einzelheiten erkennen konnte, so war es doch ein Bild, das man gesehen haben musste.

Levinny und der Unbekannte hatten angefangen, die Ochsen abzuladen und die leeren Taschen an eine weitere Sylvari zu geben, die auf uns zugeeilt war. Während ich das Geschehen um mich herum beobachtete, kamen mir einige Fragen auf, wie die Sylvari ihren Tag verbrachten.

„Hey, Levinny? Sagt mal, wie finanziert Ihr Euch eigentlich im Hain?"

Verwundert blickte Levinny mich an. „Finanzieren? Im Hain handeln wir nicht mit Geld, zumindest nicht unter uns. Alles was wir brauchen pflanzen, ernten und verarbeiten wir und geben es an die weiter, die es brauchen. Im Austausch bekommen wir von ihnen Dinge, die sie hergestellt haben, seien es nun Klamotten, Werkzeuge oder Waffen. Kein Sylvari braucht einer festen Arbeit nachzugehen, wenn er es nicht will, schließlich bietet der Hain genügend Wohnraum für alle und die Blasse Mutter würde niemals etwas im Gegenzug von uns verlangen!"

„Dann ist das Leben im Hain ja ziemlich einfach, oder nicht?" Asura würden niemals auf die Idee kommen, etwas ohne eigenen Profit herzugeben. Es ging immer nur darum, möglichst viel für sich selbst zu erlangen.

„Ja, das ist es. Wenn man sich damit zufrieden gibt." Sie seufzte, und für einen kurzen Augenblick verschwand das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Einige von Unseresgleichen empfinden die ständige Präsenz der Blassen Mutter als unangenehm oder belastend, weswegen sie sich möglichst weit vom Hain entfernen. Manche treten sogar freiwillig dem Albtraumhof bei und wenden sich so von den Weisheiten Ventaris ab. Und andere wiederum streben nach etwas viel Größerem, das sie hier nicht bekommen werden. Wissen, Erfolg, Macht... Unsere Schwester Ceara ist ein gutes Beispiel. Der Hain war ihr nicht genug, und so suchte sie nach geeigneten Lehrern in ganz Tyria. Sie war in Hoelbrak, in der Schwarzen Zitadelle, und sogar die Kollegs in Rata Sum waren ihr nicht genug! Sogar der Inquestur hat sie sich angeschlossen. Aber wir haben schon eine Weile nichts mehr von Ceara gehört, und das bereitet mir Sorgen. Sie hat etwas an sich, etwas nicht unbedingt Böses, aber das Potential ist da. Und wenn es erwacht, dann..."

Eine vertraute Stimme ließ Levinny verstummen, und sofort tauchte das gewohnte Lächeln wieder in ihrem Gesicht auf, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Doch nun sah ich diesen kleinen Funken Sorge in ihren Augen, den das Lächeln nicht erreichen konnte. Der Name Ceara regte etwas in mir, schien Levinnys Vermutung bestätigen zu wollen, aber ehe ich dem nachgehen konnte, eilte Nahraija bereits freudestrahlend auf uns zu.

„Draenen, mein Freund, wie schön Euch zu sehen!" Sie gab dem Sylvari eine herzliche Umarmung, und zu meiner Überraschung erwiderte er diese mit einem schmalen Lächeln. Dann wandte sie sich zu Levinny und schließlich ging sie in die Knie, um mich kurz aber herzlich an sich zu drücken.

„Szallejh, wie unerwartet! Was führt Euch in den Hain, und dann auch noch in dieser Begleitung?"

Sie deutete mit ihrem Kopf auf Draenen, der sich nun mit einer kurzen Handbewegung verabschiedete und gemeinsam mit Levinny die Ochsen wegführte.

„Ich habe gestern Abend beschlossen, Euch mal zu besuchen, und auf dem Weg hierher bin ich Levinny und dem komischen Kauz begegnet. Da wir das selbe Ziel hatten, habe ich mich dem Grüppchen angeschlossen. Gott sei Dank musste ich Euch nicht erst noch im Getümmel hier suchen! Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich hätte anfangen sollen."

Nahraija sah mich schief an. „An welchen Gott glauben denn Asura? Ich dachte immer, die Ewige Alchemie wäre nicht mit irgendwelchen Göttern gleichzusetzen."

Erst da wurde mir bewusst, was ich gerade gesagt hatte, und sofort schoss mir das Blut in den Kopf. Natürlich glaubten Asura nicht an Gottheiten! Nicht einmal ich tat das, aber den Ausdruck hatte ich dennoch so oft gehört und verwendet, dass ich mir über dessen Bedeutung gar keine Gedanken gemacht hatte.

„Äh, ich, wisst Ihr... Ich bin ja nicht in Rata Sum aufgewachsen, und da, ähm... Da wo ich herkomme, sagt man das eben oft so. Muss mir wohl so rausgerutscht sein..."

Die Sylvari schüttelte den Kopf, aber die Begründung schien ihr auszureichen. „Ihr steckt voller Geheimnisse. Und jeden Tag kommt ein neues dazu. Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet mir eines Tages das Geheimnis Eurer Herkunft verraten."

 _So einfach ist das nicht. Ihr würdet mir nicht glauben._

„Das hoffe ich auch."

Wir schwiegen eine Weile, doch schließlich räusperte sich Nahraija und setzte sich in Bewegung. Ich folgte ihr, ohne zu fragen wohin wir gingen.

„Aber Ihr habt Recht, Draenen ist ein komischer Kauz. Eigentlich ist er gar nicht so schlimm, nur gegenüber Fremden verhält er sich oft seltsam. Er möchte wohl einfach ein bestimmtes Bild von sich vermitteln, und ich glaube, dass er damit nur den Frust über seine Größe kompensieren will. "

Nahraijas Lachen war ansteckend, und sie forderte mich auf, über alles spannende zu berichten was passiert war, seitdem wir uns im Fort der Dreifaltigkeit das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

Ich erzählte ihr also, während wir auf einer Bank am Rande einer der oberen Plattformen platznahmen, von dem Morgen nach der Feier, von Bromms eigenartigem Verhalten, Aidans mörderischem Training und meiner Arbeit im Aquatarium.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Euch dort mal besuchen kommen um zu schauen, ob Ihr Eure Arbeit auch wirklich gut macht, was?" Nahraija schob die Arme hinter den Kopf und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich seufzte.

„Nicht nötig, das übernimmt schon Kekk für Euch."

„Kekk?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie mich an, und sie machte nicht mal ansatzweise Anstalten, ihre Neugierde zu verstecken.

„Mein Nachbar. Er kam bereits zwei Mal ins Aquatarium, um mich von meiner Arbeit abzuhalten."

„Na na, das scheint mir aber verdächtig!" Nahraijas offene und ehrliche Art war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum ich sie so schnell ins Herz geschlossen hatte, doch jetzt hätte ich sie am liebsten für ihre Neugier verflucht.

„Ich weiß nicht recht. Zojja warnte mich davor, dass eine Menge Asura Interesse an mir haben würden, sobald sie erfahren, dass Zojja meine Tante ist. Einzig und allein wegen dem Status, und ich glaube das war auch bei Bromm das Thema. Nur hat er wohl erwartet, dass mein Intellekt dem von Zojja ähneln würde, und darin habe ich ihn bitter enttäuscht."

Nahraija überlegte kurz. „Aber weiß Kekk denn davon?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nie mit ihm darüber geredet. Aber wir leben in Rata Sum, an keinem Ort der Welt verbreiten sich Neuigkeiten schneller."

„Dann bedeutet es ja vielleicht doch mehr?" Kicherte sie und rutschte ein Stück auf mich zu, ungeduldig auf eine Antwort wartend. Wieder errötete ich und wandte das Gesicht ab, und beobachtete stattdessen ein paar Sylvari in der Ebene unter uns.

„Weiß nicht. Aber selbst wenn, ich bin doch gerade erst in Rata Sum angekommen. Ich bin noch nicht bereit für so etwas!"

„Kein Grund zum Schmollen." Sie klopfte mir so feste auf die Schulter, dass ich aufpassen musste, nicht vornüber zu kippen, aber das verstärkte ihr Grinsen nur noch mehr. „Vielleicht sollten wir über was anderes reden. Ihr sagtet, Aidan hätte Euch nach dem letzten Training noch jemanden vorgestellt?"

Bei dem Gedanken an das Essen mit Aidan und Arrhakesh lief es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Arrhakesh ist wohl eine gute Freundin von ihm. Laut Aidan ist das gar nicht so unüblich, schließlich liegen Hoelbrak und die Schwarze Zitadelle nicht weit voneinander..."

„Oh, eine Charr? Ihr müsst sie mir mal vorstellen! Ich finde Charr unheimlich interessant. Tiere mit solch hoher Intelligenz!" Nahraijas Augen glänzten, wie ich es noch nicht gesehen hatte, und ich zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie Arrhakesh ab der ersten Sekunde total faszinierend und aufregend finden würde. Vielleicht wäre das gar keine so schlechte Idee, so würde sie mir zumindest die Aufmerksamkeit der Katze fernhalten.

„Richtig. Ich weiß nicht viel über sie, nur, dass sie Nekromantin ist und äußerst gerne Krabben isst. Und beides stellt sie sehr gerne zur Schau."

„Klingt doch super, ich weiß gar nicht, warum Ihr Euch so anstellt."

Ich seufzte und rieb mir die Augen. „Kesh ist schon in Ordnung. Aber wenn sie darüber redet, Euch fressen zu wollen, während man einen Blick auf ihren halben Schädelknochen werfen kann... Das ist schon unheimlich, müsst Ihr zugeben."

„Jaja, super unheimlich. Aber ihr müsst mir diese Charr definitiv vorstellen! Unbedingt!"

Es war mir unbegreiflich, wie sich eine herzensgute Kreatur wie Nahraija dermaßen für so ein unheimliches Ding wie Arrhakesh begeistern konnte, aber wenn sie auf eigene Gefahr mitkommen wollte, sollte es mir recht sein.

„Klar, von mir aus. Aidan will sich nach dem nächsten Training nochmal mit ihr in Löwenstein treffen, wenn Ihr möchtet, könnt Ihr mitkommen. Sofern Ihr denn so lange warten könnt."

Nahraija verlagerte ihr Gewicht nach vorne und stützte ihre Arme auf die Oberschenkel. Der Wind ließ die etlichen kleinen Schleifen an ihrer Kleidung tanzen, auch wenn sie selbst plötzlich ganz ruhig wurde.

„Ich fürchte, da gibt es ein Problem. Trahearne wird morgen zurück nach Orr reisen, um den Erfolg seiner Wylden Jagd nachhaltig zu gewährleisten. Er hat zwar keinerlei Pflichten mehr dem Land gegenüber, aber dennoch fühlt er sich verantwortlich für die endgültige Genesung Orrs. Und jetzt, da Zhaitan nicht mehr ist, müssen die restlichen Untoten zur Ruhe gebracht und jeder noch so kleine Fleck verdorbenen Landes gereinigt werden. Und ich werde ihm dabei helfen."

„Oh... Das heißt, dann seid Ihr eine Weile gar nicht mehr in Maguuma...?"

Nahraija nickte. „Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange wir fort sein werden. Es kann sich um Wochen handeln, aber auch um Monate. Keiner kann das so genau sagen. Vielleicht komme ich auch gar nicht mehr zurück, wer weiß... Aber Trahearne hat es noch nie lange im Hain ausgehalten, und auch jetzt drängt ihn wieder etwas in die Ferne. Es war daher ein Wink des Schicksals, dass Ihr heute zu mir gekommen seid. So kann ich mich wenigstens von Euch verabschieden." Sie lächelte mich an. „Ihr seid eine gute Freundin für mich, nach der Zeit in den Zittergipfeln. Und ich verspreche Euch, sobald ich wieder zurück bin, besuche ich Euch. Und dann stellt Ihr mir Eure Katzenfreundin vor."

„Freundin ist im Bezug auf Kesh womöglich _etwas_ übertrieben, aber ja, das klingt nach einem guten Plan."

Ein Anflug von Traurigkeit überkam mich. Nahraija war eine der wenigen, vielleicht die einzige Freundin, die ich in Tyria hatte, und jetzt würde sie wer wusste wie lange nach Orr gehen. Vielleicht würden sie scheitern und dann selbst als Untote durch die Lande streifen, wer konnte das sagen? Noch immer war die Korruption des Drachen deutlich zu spüren, und die Horden der Untoten, die das Land noch durchströmten, waren gefährlicher denn je. Ohne die Stimme ihres Herrn hatten sie kein Ziel mehr, dem sie nachgehen mussten, und ähnlich wie ein Tier, das die Orientierung verloren hatte und in seiner Verzweiflung alles bekämpfte, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte, waren auch die Orrianer unberechenbarer und gefährlicher als noch zu Zhaitans Zeiten.

Außerdem, an wen konnte ich mich wenden, wenn nicht an Nahraija? Natürlich konnte ich auch mit Zojja über vieles reden, aber ich wollte mir nicht jedes Mal an den Kopf werfen lassen wie unwissend ich war.

Nahraija sprang auf, so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass mein Herz einen Satz machte, und fasste mich am Arm.

„Wisst Ihr was? Wir reisen ja erst morgen ab, und bis dahin kann ich Euch ein wenig durch den Hain führen, wenn Ihr wollt."

„Gern. Nur haltet mich nicht zu lange hier fest, schließlich muss ich heute Abend wieder arbeiten!"

„Keine Sorge, so groß ist der Hain nun auch wieder nicht. Und wenn Ihr die Portale benutzt, seid Ihr innerhalb von kürzester Zeit wieder in Rata Sum. Warum seid Ihr heute Morgen eigentlich den umständlichen Weg gegangen? Es wäre doch viel einfacher gewesen, durch die Portale zu reisen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bevor ich unnötig mein Geld ausgebe, erkunde ich lieber etwas von Maguuma. Außerdem hatte ich ja heute Morgen reichlich Zeit, und über anderem Wege wäre ich Levinny und Draenen nicht begegnet."

„Nicht, dass der _komische Kauz_ wie Ihr ihn nennt eine wichtige Bereicherung für Euch gewesen wäre." Sagte Nahraija grinsend und führte mich einige Ebenen nach unten, bis wir fast den untersten bewohnten Bereich des Hains erreicht haben mussten. Bei einer Gruppe von Sylvari blieben wir kurz stehen, da jemand, der erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit Trahearne besaß, kurz um Nahraijas Aufmerksamkeit bat.

Währenddessen richtete ich meinen Blick auf die Sylvari vor mir. Es waren insgesamt neun, acht davon saßen in einem kleinen Kreis um den neunten herum. Sie alle waren nur spärlich bekleidet und schienen nicht ganz in ihre Umgebung zu passen. Nur eine von ihnen hing nicht an den Lippen des wesentlich erwachsener aussehenden Sylvari, sondern blickte geradewegs zu mir. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch ich konnte nicht ausmachen, was sie sagen wollte. Je länger sie mich anstarrte, desto größer wurden ihre Augen, und in ihren Blick mischte sich Entsetzen, als hätte ich ihr etwas angetan. Dabei hatte ich diese Sylvari noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen. _Oder?_

„Alles in Ordnung bei Euch?" Nahraija hatte die Konversation mittlerweile beendet und hatte sich wieder zu mir gesellt. Sie folgte meinem Blick zu dem kleinen Grüppchen und der zierlichen dunklen Sylvari, die noch immer etwas zu murmeln schien, doch niemand sonst aus dem Kreis nahm ihr seltsames Verhalten zur Kenntnis.

„Sie starrt mich so an... Unheimlich!"

„Natürlich tut sie das. Sie ist gerade erst erwacht, Ihr seid die erste Asura, die sie sieht." Bei Nahraija klang das alles so selbstverständlich, und erklärte das vielleicht den furchtsamen Ausdruck in ihren Augen? Ich wusste zwar nicht, wie der Traum funktionierte, aber hatte sie vielleicht Wissen über die Inquestur und deren Schandtaten geerbt, und hatte deshalb Angst vor mir?

„Kennt Ihr sie?"

Überrascht sah Nahraija mich an. „Nein."

„Aber... Woher wisst Ihr dann, dass sie noch so jung ist?"

Sie lachte. „Seht sie Euch nur an! Wie ein Neugeborenes, das gerade erst beginnt, die Welt mit all ihren Wundern zu begreifen. Außerdem ist das bei ihnen Malomedies, Koryphäe des Zyklus der Nacht. Er unterrichtet die Sprösslinge der Nacht und stattet sie mit allem aus, was sie für ihre Reise wissen müssen. Außerdem war er der erste Sylvari, der auf die Asura getroffen ist... Und ihre Experimente überlebt hat."

„Bestimmt muss ihn das sehr gezeichnet haben. Nimmt er sich deshalb die Neugeborenen zur Brust? Warnt er sie vor unseresgleichen?"

„Die Zeiten sind vorbei, Szallejh. Wir Sylvari müssen keine Angst mehr vor Euch haben. Natürlich bestätigen Ausnahmen die Regel, aber seitdem die Inquestur ihre Experimente eingestellt hat, gab es auch keine Massenentführungen mehr."

Ein beunruhigender Gedanke kam mir in den Sinn. „Und wenn sie gar nicht aufgehört haben? Was, wenn sie einfach schlauer geworden sind? Sylvari dazu bringen, freiwillig zu ihnen zu kommen, mit falschen Versprechungen? Oder wenn sie sich nur die schnappen, die man im Nachhinein nicht vermissen würde? Es passt nicht zur Inquestur, einfach mit etwas aufzuhören, nur weil der _gute Teil_ der Bevölkerung das so möchte."

Nahraija musterte mich besorgt. „Jetzt macht mir keine Angst! Ich kenne die Inquestur nicht persönlich, und das kann auch gerne so bleiben. Und wenn es nach mir geht, so halte ich auch gerne an dem Gedanken fest, dass keine Experimente mehr an uns durchgeführt werden!" Sie wurde fast schon böse, und sofort schämte ich mich für das, was ich soeben gesagt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte Euch nicht verunsichern. Es war nur so ein Gedanke, und... Vielleicht sollte ich beim nächsten Mal wohl die Klappe halten."

 _Regel Nummer... wo war ich stehen geblieben? 3? - Denk nach, bevor Du sprichst!_

Sie schüttelte sich, wie um den Gedanken loszubekommen. „Schon in Ordnung. Ihr meintet es ja nicht so."

Aber eigentlich tat ich das, denn irgendetwas in mir sagte mir, dass ich Recht hatte. Dass die Inquestur noch immer folterte und mordete, um an Informationen zu kommen. Nur dass sie jetzt nicht mehr erprobten, unter welchen Umständen sich ein Sylvari zum Albtraumhof verleiten ließ, sondern da war etwas anderes, etwas größeres. Es hatte mit Korruption zutun, einer Gefahr, die von den Sylvari ausging und das ganze Volk bedrohte, aber wie eine gigantische Mauer war etwas vor diesem Gedanken, das mich nicht zu ihm durchdringen ließ. Ich wusste, da war mehr. Etwas, das die Inquestur bereits zu verstehen begann, aber ich bekam kein klares Bild in meinem Kopf. Bloß Bruchstücke von Informationen, die eine Sorge in mir weckten, aber keine Antworten gaben.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch? Geht es Euch gut?" Wieder einmal holte mich Nahraijas Stimme in die Realität zurück.

„Ja... Nein. Ich weiß es nicht!" Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. Ich wollte ihr so gerne alles erzählen, wer ich war, woher ich kam, was ich wusste! Und sicherlich würde sie mir zuhören und versuchen, zu verstehen, aber jedes Mal, wenn mir dieser Gedanke kam, schrie eine laute Stimme in meinem Kopf _Nein! Es ist noch nicht die Zeit dafür!_ Aber wann wusste ich, dass es Zeit war? Würde dieser Moment überhaupt jemals da sein?

„Es ist so, dass ich... Dinge weiß. Oder sie wissen müsste. Aber sie verschwimmen in meinem Kopf, immer mehr, immer stärker, und sie hinterlassen Spuren, die mich verrückt zu machen drohen. Den Hauch eines Gefühls, aber ich weiß nicht wie und warum. Es bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen, denn dieses Wissen müsste da sein, aber es ist verschlossen. Ich kann nicht darauf zugreifen... Versteht Ihr, was ich meine?"

Sie überlegte lange, bevor sie eine Antwort gab. „Hm... Nein, ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht wirklich. Aber etwas scheint Euch zu beschäftigen, und wenn diese Information Euch verschlossen ist, solltet Ihr vielleicht lernen, loszulassen. In Euren kleinen Köpfchen geht ohnehin schon viel zu viel vor sich, da braucht es nicht auch noch so etwas."

„Aber es ist wichtig, soviel weiß ich! Irgendjemand braucht diese Informationen, und nur ich kann sie ihm geben. Oder auch nicht."

„Ihr wisst nicht wer, Ihr wisst nicht was, und auch nicht wie. Warum macht Ihr Euch unnötig verrückt?" Nahraija legte mir beruhigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Der Anblick brachte mich zum Schmunzeln, da sie sich zu mir runter beugen musste, und diese Haltung furchtbar unbequem aussah. „Demjenigen nützt es nichts, wenn Ihr Euch wahnsinnig macht. Macht eine Pause vom Denken, lasst sich die dicken Wolken in Eurem Kopf erst einmal verziehen, und vielleicht habt Ihr ja dann wieder Zugriff auf das, was auch immer Euch fehlt?"

Ich lachte freudlos. „Also dafür, dass Ihr sagt Ihr hättet keine Ahnung, von was ich da rede, gebt Ihr echt gute Tipps."

Sie richtete sich wieder auf. „Dafür sind Freunde doch da, oder nicht? Kommt jetzt, ich will Euch meinen Lieblingsplatz zeigen!"

Ich bewunderte diese Eigenschaft von Nahraija. Im ersten Moment ernst, und innerhalb eines Augenblicks wieder lebensfroh und voller Energie. Wesen wie sie waren die, die in jeder Lebenssituation stark blieben und alle anderen um sich herum mit stark machten, und nichts konnte sie zu Boden ringen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fragte ich mich, ob es so jemandem wie Nahraija jemals schlecht ging.

Die Sylvari war allerdings schon längst wieder weitergelaufen und ich musste ein Stück rennen, um zu ihr aufzuschließen. Hier unten war es etwas dunkler als auf den oberen Ebenen, dafür leuchteten und strahlten aber auch hier an jeder Ecke und Kante kleine Lampen und Pflanzen, Glühwürmchen huschten durch die Bäume und die Pfade schlängelten sich um unzählige kleine Teiche herum, in denen es silbern funkelte. Es war wirklich sehr schön hier, doch für meinen Geschmack fast schon zu idyllisch und friedlich. Rata Sums volle und laute Straßen hatten ihren eigenen Charme, und gerade bei Nacht konnte die Stadt zweifelsohne auch mit dem Lichterspektakel im Hain problemlos mithalten.

Wir liefen eine Weile schweigend, grüßten nur dann und wann andere Sylvari, und schließlich blieb Nahraija an einer moosbewachsenen Wand stehen, an der hier und da glasklares Wasser plätschernd in einen recht kleinen Teich floss.

„Und das hier ist Euer Lieblingsort?" Leichte Zweifel schwangen in meiner Stimme mit, denn die Nische in der wir standen, hatte absolut nichts besonderes, und ich hätte Nahraija doch etwas mehr zugetraut was das anging.

Sie lachte leise. „Nein, nein, hier ist es nicht. Noch nicht ganz. Das hier ist bloß der Eingang. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt schwimmen! Und Euer Rucksack, ist der wasserfest?"

Glücklicherweise war beides der Fall, auch wenn ich einen Augenblick verdutzt auf den Teich starrte, auf den Nahraija gewiesen hatte.

„DA sollen wir durch? Habt Ihr zufällig Atemgeräte dabei? Ich habe nämlich nicht immer eines in meiner Tasche."

Den sarkastischen Unterton ignorierend, ließ sie sich elegant vornüber ins Wasser fallen und tauchte einige Sekunden später wieder auf. „Kommt, es ist nicht weit. Solange könnt Ihr ja wohl die Luft anhalten."

Noch immer skeptisch steckte ich einen Fuß ins Wasser, und sofort saugte das Leder meines Schuhs sich voll bis zum Rand. _Positiv: Das Wasser ist warm. Negativ: Es wird seeehr lange dauern, bis ich wieder trocken bin._

Seufzend ließ ich mich auch in den Teich fallen, wobei das wesentlich plumper ausgesehen haben musste als bei der Sylvari. Zu meinem Glück waren hier in der Ecke nicht sonderlich viele andere Sylvari unterwegs, weshalb nur wenige Zeugen von meinem uneleganten Sprung gewesen waren - wenn denn überhaupt jemand hergesehen hatte.

Warmes Wasser umfing mich und das plötzliche Gewicht der nassen Klamotten zog mich kurz unter die Wasseroberfläche. Noch einmal tauchte ich kurz auf um tief Luft zu holen, dann folgte ich Nahraija, die bereits abgetaucht war und zum Boden des Teichs schwamm. Doch kurz bevor sie unten ankam änderte sie ihre Schwimmrichtung und verschwand in einem schmalen Gang kurz oberhalb des Grundes, den ich ohne sie überhaupt nicht erkannt hatte. Immer mehr Zweifel überkamen mich, je knapper die Luft in meinen Lungen wurde, doch schneller als erwartet machte der Gang eine Biegung nach oben und schon bald befand ich mich wieder japsend und nach Atem ringend an der Wasseroberfläche.

Nahraija zog mich aus dem Wasser und kiekte laut, als ich mich direkt neben ihr schüttelte wie ein nasser Hund.

„Was denn? Ihr seid doch eh schon nass!"

Nach meinem vergeblichen Versuch, etwas von dem Wasser loszuwerden, betrachtete ich den Ort, an den Nahraija mich gebracht hatte. Wir standen auf einem schmalen Weg, der spärlich mit Steinen besetzt worden war, und links und rechts von uns erstreckte sich der Teich, der wohl doch größer war als ich ursprünglich angenommen hatte.

Der Ort war wie eine kleine Kammer, die hohen Wände moosbewachsen, nur statt dem Dach erstreckte sich über uns der wolkenlose blaue Himmel. Der Weg führte zu einer Art natürlichem Brunnen, einem gigantischen Stein, an dem Wasser aus einer mir unbekannten Quelle herabfloss und sich in kleinen Becken sammelte, bevor es sich letztendlich in den Teich ergoss. Hier und da sprossen ein paar Ahornbäume aus dem Boden, manche Stämme so hoch, dass ich teilweise die Krone nicht mehr erkennen konnte, und andere trugen stolz ihre blutrote Blätterpracht zur Schau. Jetzt verstand ich, warum Nahraija diesen Ort gerne besuchte, er hatte in seiner Einfachheit etwas Magisches und Beruhigendes.

„Das ist... Wirklich schön hier! Wie kommt es, dass keiner außer uns hier ist? Und hat der Ort eine besondere Bestimmung? Ich meine... Es steht ja nicht einfach so grundlos irgendwo eine so schöne Kammer in der Gegend, oder?"

„Nun ja, tatsächlich wissen nur wenige Sylvari von diesem Ort hier. Und die, die es wissen, halten ihn als ihr Geheimnis, um die Schönheit zu wahren. Eigentlich schade, so etwas Schönes sollte man mit allen anderen teilen. Aber wir haben Angst, dass er seine Magie verliert, wenn er zu einer Attraktion wird, versteht Ihr?"

Ich nickte. Etwas war nur dann besonders, wenn es nicht jeder kannte oder besaß. Wenn die Bewohner des Hains nur herkamen um mit anderen Plausch zu halten, wäre der Ort nicht mehr besser als jeder andere Fleck im Hain.

„Und niemand weiß so wirklich, weshalb es diesen Brunnen gibt. Vielleicht ist er auf natürliche Weise entstanden, als der Hain wuchs und wuchs, vielleicht hatte die Blasse Mutter aber auch etwas Besonderes mit ihm vor. Keiner kann das sagen."

„Warum fragt Ihr den Blassen Baum dann nicht einfach?"

Wieder dieser schiefe Blick. „Geht ein Mensch zu seiner Königin, nur um ihn zu fragen, ob die Katze in der Nachbarschaft nun ein Herrchen hat oder nicht? Eine Audienz bei Mutter zu bekommen, ist nicht gerade leicht, und meist hat man dann wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen. Gerade wenn man nicht zu den Erst- oder Zweitgeborenen zählt, bekommt man unsere Mutter nur selten zu Gesicht."

Also für mich war es einfach gewesen, in den Rat zu stolzieren und eine Audienz zu erhalten. Allerdings zählte Zojja in dem Falle sicherlich als etwas wie eine Erstgeborene, und mit den richtigen Kontakten war es immer leichter an das zu kommen, was man wollte.

„Dabei fällt mir ein... Wie alt seid Ihr eigentlich?" Ausgesprochen klang diese Frage ziemlich dämlich, aber so wie Nahraija sprach, gehörte sie sicherlich nicht zu den ersten beiden Generationen. Sie schien mir allerdings zu weise, um erst vor kurzem erwacht zu sein, es musste also irgendetwas in der Mitte sein.

„Jünger als ich möchte, und älter, als Ihr es vielleicht erwartet." Sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Hä?"

„Das gehört wohl zu den Dingen, die ich Euch im Laufe der Zeit erzählen werde. Vielleicht."

Schnaubend steckte ich eine nasse Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die in mein Gesicht gefallen war. Wie alt war ich eigentlich? Gab es Unterschiede in der Altersrechnung zwischen Menschen und Asura? Vielleicht war ich als Mensch mit zwanzig Jahren zwar schon längst erwachsen, galt aber bei Asura noch als Kind? Noch etwas, das ich Zojja dringend fragen musste, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sah.

* * *

Wir verbrachten noch einige Zeit an dem Brunnen und Nahraija führte mich noch durch die Wohnräume, Werkstätten und Gärten des Hains, doch als der Abend zu dämmern begann wurde es Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. Nahraija begleitete mich zum Portal nach Löwenstein, und nahm mich dort noch einmal fest in den Arm.

Auch wenn ich mich noch immer fühlte wie ein Kleinkind, das von einem Erwachsenen hochgenommen wird, erfüllte es mich doch mit Freude, dass ich in Nahraija in so kurzer Zeit eine so enge Freundin gefunden hatte. _Wenn sie doch bloß nicht so lange verreisen müsste._

„Ich wünsche Euch viel Erfolg auf Eurer Reise. Und dass Ihr mir ja gesund und _lebendig_ zurückkommt, Ihr beide!"

Nahraija grinste. „Macht Euch da mal keine Sorgen. Trahearne und ich kennen uns in Orr mittlerweile recht gut aus, und von ein paar Untoten lasse ich mir doch nicht den Hintern versohlen! Die Abtei hat eine Menge Stützpunkte dort unten. Schreibt mir einfach wenn es etwas neues gibt, es wird schon eine Brieftaube den Weg zu mir finden. Vor allem, wenn es Neuigkeiten zu Euren Männergeschichten gibt, möchte ich nicht die letzte sein, die sie erfährt."

Wieder verspürte ich das Verlangen, sie am liebsten von einem sehr hohen Ort runter zu schmeißen. Dass sie sich auch nie zurückhielt mit ihren Gedanken, schon gar nicht vor den Torwächtern, die sich gegenseitig angrinsten.

Ein letzter Wink zum Abschied, und ich trat durch das Portal. In Löwenstein war es um diese Tageszeit doch einiges kühler als im Hain, und ich fröstelte ein wenig, als ich die Rampe hinunterstieg. Doch das Portal nach Rata Sum war keine zehn Schritte entfernt, und da der Torwächter mich bereits gut kannte, dauerte die Prozedur nicht lange, bis ich mich wieder im warmen Dschungel Maguumas befand.

Die salzige Luft mit ihrem Möwengeschrei und Meeresrauschen wurde sofort ersetzt durch das Rattern, Piepen und Schreien Rata Sums, und sogleich erfüllte mich das vertraute Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein. Es verwunderte mich, dass ich mich so schnell an diesen Ort gewöhnt hatte und ihn gewissermaßen als meine Heimat betrachtete, auch wenn ich noch immer nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, in meine Welt zurückzukehren. Aber letztendlich war es besser, wenn ich mich hier wohl fühlte, solange ich hier war. Denn anders wäre jeder weitere Tag nur eine unnötige Qual, und wenn ich es als eine Art langen Urlaub ansah, konnte ich zumindest noch meine Zeit hier genießen.

Ich eilte hinunter in die Schlafräume, legte meinen Rucksack ab und band mir die Haare zu einem Knoten zusammen. Es hatte sich schon einmal jemand beschwert, ein langes rotes Haar in seinem Hummer gefunden zu haben, und den Ärger brauchte ich kein zweites Mal. Nachdem ich noch die Waschräume aufgesucht hatte, begab ich mich schnellen Schrittes zum Aquatarium, wo Elynnja, die Besitzerin des Restaurants, schon ungeduldig mit dem Fuß tippte, während sie die Türen aufschloss.

„Ihr seid spät dran. Stellt die Stühle auf und reinigt die Aquarienschreiben, hopp hopp. Am besten noch bevor die ersten Gäste kommen!"

Elynnjas Eile wäre unbegründet gewesen, denn selbst nachdem alle Tische geordnet und alle Scheiben gesäubert waren, war noch immer kein Kunde aufgetaucht. Das wiederum war nichts besonderes, Elynnja öffnete immer schon lange bevor die meisten Asura überhaupt in Erwägung zogen, am Abend essen zu gehen. Sie hatte ihren Zeitplan, den sie genauestens einhalten musste, und dafür nahm sie gerne in Kauf, Zeit totschlagen zu müssen.

Ich beugte mich ihr widerstandslos, immerhin bezahlte sie recht gut und so hatte ich immer etwas Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Denn gerade an diesem Abend beschlossen ungewöhnlich viele Asura, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit doch noch ins Aquatarium zu gehen, und der Rest des Abends war ein einziges Gerenne. Glücklicherweise jedoch ohne unangenehme Vorkommnisse wie fremde Haare im Teller oder vertauschte Bestellungen, was mir gerade in den ersten Tagen oft passiert war.

Kurz vor Mitternacht, als nach und nach der Ansturm nachließ und die meisten Tische leer wurden, kam Elynnja auf mich zu, mit umgebundener Schürze und noch immer dem Kochlöffel in der Hand.

„Ihr lernt schnell, das muss ich Euch lassen. Viele werden nicht mehr kommen, fangt an, die Tische zu reinigen."

Mehr Lob würde ich von meiner Arbeitgeberin nicht erwarten können, und grinsend nahm ich Tablett und Lappen und fing an, das Chaos aufzuräumen, das die Besucher hinterlassen hatten. Doch ein „Hey!" ließ mich in meiner Arbeit innehalten und mein Blick fiel auf den nächsten Tisch, an dem wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich ein Asura mit schwarzen wirren Haaren und einem roten und einem grünen Auge saß.

„Kekk! Was macht Ihr denn hier?" Fragte ich mit gemischten Gefühlen, denn einerseits mochte ich Kekk und freute mich, ihn zu sehen, doch andererseits war es nun das dritte Mal, dass er mich auf der Arbeit besuchen kam, und möglicherweise hatte Nahraija doch Recht mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Na, es ist zwar spät, aber ich hatte noch Hunger und dachte, ich komme mal vorbei und..."

„Die Küche hat schon zu!" Schallte es von Elynnja hinter der Theke, und demonstrativ stand die dort mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen - und dem Kochlöffel.

Kekk kicherte und warf einen Blick zwischen Elynnja und mir hin und her. „Na dann, ich denke ein Bier tut's auch."

Ich stellte das Tablett auf einem der freien Tische ab und eilte zur Theke, um Kekks Bestellung weiterzugeben. Elynnja stand noch immer dort und schaute grimmig zu unserem neuesten Gast.

„Der Typ kommt mir zu oft in mein Restaurant. Wenigstens kommt er jetzt spät, und hält Euch so nicht mehr von Eurer Arbeit ab." Mürrisch drückte sie mir den Krug Bier in die Hand und watschelte zurück in die Küche, wo sie den Kochlöffel in eins der Spülbecken knallte. Sofort reagierte einer der Küchengolems mit aufgeregtem Piepen und machte sich ans Reinigen.

Kekk bedankte sich höflich und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, während ich mich daran machte den Tisch neben ihm abzuräumen und abzuwischen.

„Ihr wart heute gar nicht in Rata Sum, hab ich Recht?"

„Das habt Ihr. Beobachtet Ihr mich den ganzen Tag, oder warum wisst Ihr, wo ich mich aufhalte?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und entblößte eine Reihe scharfer Zähne, von denen jedoch einer fehlte. Ich musste zugeben, dass es schon irgendwo süß aussah.

„Falsch. Ich wusste nur, dass Ihr nicht in Rata Sum seid. Das heißt nicht, dass ich wusste _wo_ Ihr wart."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ich war im Hain und habe dort eine Freundin besucht."

„Salatköpfe, soso. Komische Leute, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Ziehen Brieftauben den Nachrichtengolems vor! Ich meine, bitte? So ein Golem ist doch viel effektiver und knallt nicht gleich gegen die nächste Fensterscheibe! Und dass sie von Kommunikatoren ganz die Finger lassen, ist mir unbegreiflich."

Sein schmollendes Gesicht brachte mich zum Lachen, und ich wechselte zum nächsten Tisch, nachdem ich die Stühle zurechtgerückt hatte. „Ich finde beide Varianten nicht besonders effektiv. Ich meine, warum kann man nicht etwas erfinden, dass so sicher ist wie ein Golem, aber so schnell und für lange Strecken geeignet wie eine Brieftaube? Nehmt zum Beispiel meine besagte Freundin. Sie wird die nächsten Wochen und Monate in Orr verbringen, und der einzige Weg, wie ich sie erreichen kann, ist über eine Brieftaube. Die braucht erst mal Ewigkeiten, bis die die nächste Station dort erreicht, wenn sie überhaupt dort ankommt und nicht vorher gegen etwas knallt oder gefressen wird, und bis man die Sylvari dann mal ausgemacht und ihr den Brief überreicht hat... In der Zeit ist sie wahrscheinlich schon fünf Mal wieder zurückgekehrt. Wir bräuchten etwas besseres als eine bloße Brieftaube für solche Fälle."

Kekk ließ den Krug senken und sah mich interessiert an. Scheinbar hatte ich da etwas erwähnt, dass sein Interesse geweckt hatte. Er stützte den Kopf auf seinen Arm und tippte mit der freien Hand einen stetig bleibenden Rhythmus gegen den Tonkrug. _Tak, tak, tak. Tak, tak, tak._ „Und steht Euch da zufällig was im Sinn, Langohr?"

Ich überlegte eine Weile. Tatsächlich hatte ich eine Idee, allerdings war mir durch mein mangelndes Fachwissen nicht klar, inwiefern sich die Umsetzung als schwierig oder gar unmöglich gestalten würde.

„Das Problem bei Golems und Brieftauben ist doch, dass die Kommunikation nur einseitig ist. Bei Kommunikatoren kann man zwar im Dialog sprechen, aber die Qualität ist miserabel und auf weite Reichweite hin auch schon fast unmöglich. Könnte man nicht die Kommunikatoren weiter ausbauen, eventuell mit Signalverstärkern, dass die Reichweite weiter ausgebaut wird? Und wäre es nicht noch besser, zumindest auf kürzeren Entfernungen, wenn man dazu noch ein holografisches Bild vom Gesprächspartner in Echtzeit übermitteln könnte?"

„Langohr, diese Idee ist genial! Und wenn wir das umgesetzt bekommen, dann wird das der Erfolg des Jahrzehnts! Meine Kru wird _den Durchbruch_ damit erlangen!"

Etwas verdutzt ließ ich den Lappen sinken. „Ihr habt eine Kru? Ich dachte, Ihr seid noch mitten im Studium..."

Kekk leerte seinen Krug und stellte ihn zusammen mit den Münzen auf mein Tablett, wobei er mir noch etwas Trinkgeld zusätzlich gab.

„Klar. Wer sagt denn, dass man nicht beides haben kann? Hey, wie wäre es, wenn ich Euch morgen meiner Kru vorstelle und Ihr stellt denen vor, was Ihr mir grade erzählt habt? Vielleicht wollen die Euch ja mit an Bord haben, und wenn das der Durchbruch wird, müsstet Ihr nicht mal mehr als Kellnerin Tische abwischen!"

Ich grinste. „Das klingt tatsächlich nach einem Plan."

„Na dann bis Morgen, Langohr."

Kekk stand auf, rief Elynnja noch ein paar Worte zu und wich erfolgreich dem Löffel aus, der danach auf ihn zugeflogen kam, winkte nochmal kurz und verschwand dann durch die Tür des Restaurants. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam es mir so vor, als würde er ein wenig humpeln, doch bevor ich das sicher sagen konnte, hatte ich ihn schon aus den Augen verloren.

Seufzend hob ich den Löffel vom Boden auf und brachte dann das volle Tablett in die Küche, wo sich einer der Golems sofort über das dreckige Geschirr hermachte. Während ich die restlichen Tische und Stühle zurechtrückte und alles für den nächsten Tag bereit machte, versuchte ich, die Idee des verbesserten Kommunikators noch ein wenig auszubauen. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung davon, wie man so etwas umsetzte, aber wenn Kekks Kru dazu in der Lage war, und ich ihnen den nötigen Input dazu gab? Vielleicht hatten wir ja wirklich Erfolg damit, und wenn es sich einigermaßen gut verkaufte, konnte ich möglicherweise tatsächlich den Job hier aufgeben.

Das schien mir allerdings doch etwas unrealistisch, denn was Kekks Kru bauen würde, wäre allerhöchstens ein nicht funktionierender Prototyp, und es konnte Ewigkeiten dauern, bis das System mal so weit ausgebaut war, dass man an ein Verkaufen überhaupt denken konnte. Ich würde also noch eine Weile an diesen Job gebunden sein, aber zumindest hatte ich eine geringe Chance, in eine Kru aufgenommen zu werden. Es sei denn natürlich, die Idee ging total in die Hose oder die Asura in Kekks Kru weigerten sich, jemanden wie mich bei sich aufzunehmen. Das war auch nicht auszuschließen, schließlich war ich die Fremde, zudem noch ohne irgendwelche Abschlüsse oder Auszeichnungen.

So oder so hatte es keinen Sinn, sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und sich unnötig Hoffnungen oder Ängste zu schaffen. Dazu kam ich auch gar nicht mehr, denn nachdem das Aquatarium endlich geschlossen war und ich mich in meine kuschlige Hängematte hatte fallen lassen, kam der Schlaf so schnell und ohne Vorwarnung über mich, dass ich nicht mal mehr merkte, wie mein Kopf das Kissen berührte.


	12. Kapitel 11 - Eine heiße Fährte

**Kapitel 11 - Eine heiße Fährte**

„Und Ihr fliegt damit wirklich durch den Himmel? Erstaunlich!"

„Über den Wolken. Manche sogar bis ins All, wenn Ihr es genau wissen wollt."

„Pah, dass ich nicht lache! Kein Mensch wäre jemals schlau genug, etwas zu erfinden, das uns Asura noch nicht gelungen ist."

Ich seufzte und verlagerte mein Gewicht auf dem Tisch. Seit meinem letzten Malheur hatte Zojja die Platte verstärkt, sodass sie meinem Gewicht nun einwandfrei stand hielt und weiterhin mein Stammplatz war, wann immer ich Zojja in ihrem Labor besuchte. Auch wenn es meinem Ego schon einen kleinen Knacks gab, dass sogar eine Steinplatte meinem Gewicht nachgegeben hatte... Ich musste erstaunlich schwere Knochen für einen Asura haben. Ja, das musste es sein. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht, oder doch?

Wenigstens hatte Zojja die Zerstörerkörperteile endlich weggeräumt, nun schwammen sie fröhlich in Konservierungsgläsern vor sich hin, in einem separaten Lager, sodass ich sie nicht ständig anstarren musste.

Wehmütig dachte ich an die Technik in meiner Heimat. Klimatisierte Autos, Mobiltelefone, Musik wo und wann immer ich wollte,... „Ach, Tantchen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Euch mal mit zu mir nach Hause nehmen. Es würde Euch dort gefallen, da bin ich mir sicher! Und Ihr wärt erstaunt darüber, zu was Menschen tatsächlich fähig sein können."

Skeptisch wandte Zojja den Blick von ihrem Monitor ab und begutachtete mich von oben bis unten, als wäre ich eine Irre, die gerade aus der Anstalt abgehauen war. „Sicher doch."

Ohne zu pausieren flogen ihre Finger über den Bildschirm, sortierten Daten und stellten Rechnungen auf, doch ich hatte schon lange aufgegeben, ihre Arbeit verstehen zu wollen. Ich ließ die Beine baumeln und bewunderte weiter Zojjas Fingerfertigkeiten.

„Nehmen wir an, Ihr könntet tatsächlich im Entferntesten zu einem geringen Prozentsatz recht haben mit dem, was Ihr sagt. Weshalb gibt man so einer geistreichen Erfahrung dann einen derart primitiven Titel wie _Flugzeug_? Ich meine, ein Zweijähriger findet kreativere Begriffe für ein Luftschiff! Und Ihr wollt mir weismachen, dass Eure Menschen Maschinen erfinden, die bis ins All vordringen? Ihr müsst wohl härter auf den Kopf gefallen sein, als ich angenommen habe."

„Tja. Vermutlich werdet Ihr die Wahrheit wohl nie erfahren... Wie schafft Ihr das eigentlich, mit mir zu reden und trotzdem nicht aus dem Konzept zu kommen bei dem, was Ihr da macht!?"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zog sich Zojjas Mundwinkel ein klein wenig in die Höhe, sodass ich fast sicher war, den Anflug eines Lächelns zu erkennen. „Ich bin ein Multitasking-Genie. Eure eigenen Worte."

Plötzlich wurde mir ganz heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Mit offenem Mund starrte ich Zojja an, sodass sie für einen kurzen Augenblick in ihrer Arbeit inne hielt und vermutlich überlegte, wie sie mich am besten aus ihrem Labor schaffen könnte, wenn ich gleich den Verstand verlor.

„Zojja... Woher kennt Ihr eigentlich dieses Wort? Multitasking?"

Jetzt hielt sie mich endgültig für übergeschnappt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung pausierte Zojja die Programme auf dem Monitor und stellte sich mir mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen entgegen. „Liebes, ein Genie wie ich wird doch wohl alle Begriffe in seinem Wortschatz haben, die auch ein Kleinhirn wie Ihr benutzt!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, überfordert von den Gedanken, die mir plötzlich durch den Kopf schossen.

„Nein! Ich meine, ja.. Natürlich, klar. Aber trotzdem kennt Ihr die Bedeutung! Woher?"

„Tief durchatmen. Noch einen übergeschnappten Asura in meinem Labor kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Es ist fast schon beschämend zugeben zu müssen, dass ich dessen Bedeutung von einem Charr habe, dem ich mal über den Weg gelaufen bin. Mich wundert eher, dass Ihr ein derart ausgeprägtes Vokabular habt."

Das komische Gefühl in meinem Bauch wurde stärker, und ich fuchtelte heftig mit den Armen vor meinem Gesicht, während ich versuchte, mich Zojja zu erklären.

„Nein, nein! Ihr versteht nicht, Zojja. _Ihr_ seid diejenige, die die Bedeutung des Wortes eigentlich gar nicht kennen dürfte!"

Zorn machte sich auf Zojjas Gesicht breit. Genauso gut hätte ich sie als dumm bezeichnen können, und Zojja öffnete bereits den Mund, sicher um mich sofort aus ihrem Labor zu schmeißen, doch ich ließ sie nicht dazu kommen.

„So meinte ich das nicht. Aber Ihr dürftet dieses Wort nicht kennen, weil es ein Begriff ist, der auf diesem Kontinent nicht bekannt sein sollte, weil aus einer Sprache stammt, die in dieser Welt überhaupt nicht existiert! Versteht Ihr jetzt, worauf ich hinaus will? Das ist _meine_ Sprache. Aus _meiner_ Welt!"

Ungläubig stand Zojja vor mir, ich konnte fast schon hören, wie es in ihrem Kopf auf Hochtouren arbeitete. „Ihr meint... Das bedeutet...Und Ihr seid Euch wirklich sicher?"

Ich nickte ungeduldig. „Zojja. Sagt mir _bitte_ , dass Ihr Euch an diesen Charr erinnert! Bitte! Wenn es wirklich wahr ist was ich denke, dann ist er so wie ich. Vielleicht kennt er einen Weg zurück! Vielleicht kann er mir helfen!"

Wieder trat ein seltsamer Ausdruck auf Zojjas Gesicht. „Ihr erwartet doch nicht wirklich von mir, dass ich mich an jedes noch so unbedeutende Gesicht erinnere, dem ich in meinem ganzen Leben begegnet bin! Zu Eurem Glück allerdings kann ich mich tatsächlich an diesen Charr erinnern. Muss wohl daran liegen, dass er mich fressen wollte, bevor ich ihm mit meinem Zepter das stinkende Maul gestopft habe."

Sie kratzte sich am Ohr und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also ehrlich, wenn dieser Charr ein Mensch aus Eurer Welt gewesen sein soll, dann verstehe ich wirklich nicht, warum in Snaffs Namen Ihr unbedingt dorthin zurück wollt." Mit einem leisen Ton schaltete sie das Display der Konsole wieder an und machte sich daran, weiter ihre Daten zu sortieren.

„Urteilt nicht über eine ganze Welt, nur weil Ihr bisher ganze zwei Bewohner kennengelernt habt."

„Es ist eine Welt voller Menschen und ohne Magie. Ich brauche keine weiteren Exemplare, um mir ein geeignetes Bild von dieser Welt zu machen."

Ich atmete tief durch. Das Gespräch wurde langsam anstrengend, aber wenigstens stand ich kurz davor, einen greifbaren Hinweis darauf zu bekommen, wie ich möglicherweise nach Hause zurückkehren konnte. „Okay, gut. Wir sind alle dumme Menschen von einem noch dümmeren Planeten, und alles ohne Magie ist scheiße. Hab verstanden. Trotzdem, könntet Ihr mir jetzt bitte endlich den Namen von diesem ach so dummen Charr nennen?"

„Asckar Eisenklaue. Wenn Ihr Glück habt, findet Ihr ihn in der Schwarzen Zitadelle. Aber macht Euch keine Hoffnungen... Die Riesenkatze schien mir wirklich nicht die Intelligenteste zu sein. Und ich glaube nicht, dass so jemand in der Lage ist ein Portal in eine andere Welt zu öffnen... Außerdem ist der ganze Vorfall schon bald fünf Jahre her, dementsprechend kann ich für nichts garantieren. Möglicherweise ist er schon längst tot, hat sich selbst aufgefressen oder ähnliches..." _Oder ist schon längst wieder dahin zurückgekehrt, wo er her kam._

Zojja sprach es nicht aus, doch auch wenn sie es für höchst unwahrscheinlich hielt, war es eine Möglichkeit. Wenn es wirklich stimmte und dieser Charr, Asckar, vor mehr als fünf Jahren nach Tyria gekommen war... Bei dem Gedanken schrumpften meine Hoffnungen erheblich, doch noch war nichts endgültig verloren. Ich hatte noch immer eine Chance.

„Danke, Zojja. Hoffen wir das Beste."

„Hofft Ihr mal. Ich gehe währenddessen sinnvolleren Arbeiten nach. Meldet Euch bei mir, wenn Ihr Euch selbst von dem überzeugt habt, was ich Euch schon längst gesagt habe."

Sie verabschiedete mich mit einem kurzen Winken, ohne mich anzusehen, und ich sprang vom Tisch auf und eilte zum Portal nach Rata Sum, während ich einige Laboranten anrempelte, die mir finstere Blicke nachwarfen. Ich musste in die Schwarze Zitadelle, jetzt sofort. Jede Minute die verstrich, ließ meine Hoffnungen schwinden, und etliche verschiedene Szenarien huschten durch meinen Kopf.

Asckar nannte sich Eisenklaue, das bedeutete, er hatte sich einem Kriegstrupp angeschlossen. Natürlich, nach so langer Zeit musste man sich ein Fundament schaffen, um angemessen leben zu können. Aber was, wenn er gar nicht mehr das Bedürfnis hatte, zurückzukehren? Was, wenn er sein Schicksal akzeptiert und sich hier angepasst hatte? Oder wenn er wirklich schon längst tot war?

Selbst wenn, ohne Zweifel war Asckar dasselbe passiert wie mir. Und auch wenn ich diesen Charr nicht fand, so bedeutete das doch, dass es tatsächlich noch mehr wie uns geben konnte! Ich musste sie nur finden. Und irgendeiner würde doch sicher darunter sein, der mich zurückbringen konnte.

Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich Kekk erst bemerkte, als ich kopflos gegen ihn rannte und uns beide damit fast zu Boden stürzte.

„Hey, Langohr! Nicht so stürmisch! Wo seid Ihr nur mit Euren Gedanken? Hab Euch schon gesucht, weil ich Euch nicht in Eurem Zimmer finden konnte..." Plapperte Kekk munter, während er mir half, das Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden.

Etwas benommen schüttelte ich den Kopf und starrte dann in Kekks erwartungsvolle Augen. Natürlich, er hatte mich doch heute seiner Kru vorstellen wollen wegen dem Prototyp, dessen Grundidee ich in meinem Kopf hatte. Unruhig tappte ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen und warf immer wieder einen Blick über Kekks Schulter in Richtung des Portals nach Löwenstein, als könne es jeden Augenblick verschwinden, wenn ich nicht sofort hindurchtrat.

„Kekk! Tut mir leid, ich... Kann jetzt nicht. Ich muss ganz dringend in die Schwarze Zitadelle, versteht Ihr? Wir können gerne reden sobald ich wieder da bin, aber jetzt-"

Überrascht nahm Kekk die Hände von meinen Schultern. „Huch, was gibt's denn auf einmal so wichtiges? Der Prototyp könnte unser Leben verändern! Ihr könntet über Nacht reich werden und eins der größten Genies Rata Sums, ist Euch das egal?"

„Jetzt im Moment? Ja. Es dauert bestimmt nicht lange, und ja, es ist verdammt nochmal wichtig für mich! Ihr könnt auch morgen noch das größte Genie Rata Sums werden, aber ich kann hier und jetzt mein Leben verändern, versteht Ihr?"

Kekk trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um mir den Weg freizumachen. „'tschuldigung. Wollt Euch nicht verärgern, meldet Euch bei mir, wenn Ihr wieder da seid. Man kann sein Leben nie genug verändern, eh?" Er grinste sein typisches schiefes Grinsen, und ich stürzte an ihm vorbei in Richtung Portal. Die Prozedur des Anstehens und Kontrollierens kam mir heute unheimlich lange vor, und die ein oder andere Schweißperle hatte sich auf meiner Stirn gebildet, als ich endlich durch das Portal nach Löwenstein trat. Ohne den Zauber der Stadt zu betrachten, eilte ich direkt auf das Portal zu, dass nach Ascalon führte, doch der Portalwächter, ein fetter, nach Schweiß stinkender Charr, hielt mich auf.

„Wohin?" Grunzte er gelangweilt, und kaute dabei auf etwas herum, das nicht sehr appetitlich aussah und noch weniger angenehm roch.

„Schwarze Zitadelle, offensichtlich." Ungeduldig verdrehte ich die Augen und hielt die Hand mit der Marke ausgestreckt. Konnte er mich nicht einfach durchlassen?

„Warum?"

Fast schon wünschte ich mir, meinen Hammer dabei zu haben, damit ich dem Charr eine über den Schädel hätte ziehen können. Allerdings war ich in meiner Hast aufgebrochen, ohne vorher nochmal in meinem Zimmer vorbeizuschauen.

„Um.. Jemanden zu besuchen. Kann ich jetzt bitte endlich durch?"

Diese Antwort schien ausreichend, und viel zu langsam betrachtete der Charr meine Marke und winkte mich dann durch das Portal. Endlich.

Ich war noch nie in Ascalon gewesen, geschweige denn in der Hauptstadt der Charr, und so überwältigte es mich ein wenig, als ich die Rampe hinunter stieg. Die Luft war heiß, stickig und erfüllt vom Geruch nach Metall und zu vielen Katzen auf einem Haufen. Es war dreckig und laut, und abgesehen davon fühlte ich mich zwischen all den Charr einfach nur winzig. Sogar ihre Junge waren schon größer als ich, und so manch seltsamer Blick drang zu mir hinüber, als ich mir den Weg über die Brücke in Richtung Zitadelle bahnte.

Langsam ging mir auf, wie unüberlegt mein Plan eigentlich war. Ich suchte einen Charr, von dem ich nichts wusste außer seinem Namen, an einem Ort, der mir absolut fremd und abstoßend vorkam. Wie sollte ich vorgehen? Einfach wahllos Leute fragen, ob sie einen Asckar Eisenfaust kannten?

Eine bessere Idee fiel mir nicht ein. ich würde zu allererst den Eisen-Kriegstrupp ausfindig machen müssen, und wenn ich das mal geschafft hatte, sollte der Rest ein Kinderspiel sein. So hoffte ich zumindest.

So lief ich also durch die metallenen Bauten, in denen es schepperte und krachte, an Charr vorbei, die sich gegenseitig trainierten oder Waffen testeten, die ein ganzes Dorf wegpusten konnten, und hatte regelmäßig Schwierigkeiten, nicht niedergetrampelt zu werden. Der Dreck aus der Luft klebte an meiner verschwitzten Haut und immer wieder lösten sich einzelne Haarsträhnen aus meinem Zopf, sodass ich immer unruhiger wurde.

Ich hatte bereits mehrere Charr angesprochen, doch keiner hatte mir weiterhelfen können. Die meisten hatten mich nur angeknurrt und ignoriert, und einige Wenige waren willig gewesen, mir zu helfen, jedoch hatte keiner von ihnen eine Ahnung, wo sich der Eisen-Kriegstrupp zur Zeit aufhielt oder wer alles dazu gehörte. Gerade hatte ich auf einer der Mauern Platz genommen, um einen Moment durchzuatmen, als jemand hinter mir meinen Namen rief. Ich erkannte die Stimme, ohne das dazugehörige Gesicht gesehen zu haben - und wünschte mir augenblicklich, nie hierhergekommen zu sein. Denn diese kratzige, kalte Stimme, die mir auch jetzt wieder Schauer über den Rücken trieb, gehörte niemandem sonst als Aidans unheimlicher Charr-Freundin Arrhakesh.

Langsam drehte ich den Kopf und sah zu, wie sich Kesh neben mich auf die Mauer fallen ließ. Sie trug auch heute wieder schwarze Hosen und ein dazugehöriges zierloses Shirt, auch wenn sie heute ohne gruseligen Knochenschmuck unterwegs war. Ihre Haare waren zu mehreren Zöpfen geflochten und hingen über die linke Seite ihres Schädels, sodass sie den Blick auf das zerrissene Fleisch verbargen.

Bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung klimperten die Perlen in ihren Zöpfen, als sie mich neugierig musterte und mit der gespaltenen Zunge von einem Mundwinkel zum anderen wanderte.

„Na wenn das mal nicht die kleine Ratte von Baersson ist! Was macht das Mäuschen denn in der Zitadelle? Hat es sich verlaufen?"

Unauffällig rutschte ich ein Stückchen von ihr weg. Möglicherweise war es aber gar nicht so schlecht, dass ich Arrhakesh hier begegnete, denn vielleicht war sie gewillter, mir zu helfen, als die anderen Charr?

„Nicht ganz. Ich wollte... mir nur mal die anderen Hauptstädte ansehen, das ist alles."

Arrhakesh lehnte sich zurück und schnupperte genüsslich in der Luft. „Toll hier, nicht wahr? Die Zitadelle ist ein Meisterwerk für alle Sinne! Allein schon der Duft!"

Ich schnaubte ungläubig. „Richtig. Allein schon der Geruch."

Die Charr lachte und schüttelte ihre Mähne. „Also, kleine Ratte. Wegen was seid Ihr wirklich hier?"

War ich wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? Als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen, fuhr Kesh fort: „Also bitte, ein kleines ängstliches Mäuschen wird niemals ihr sicheres Nest verlassen, wenn sie nicht unbedingt muss. Und Stadtbesichtigungen in der Zitadelle gehören nicht unbedingt zu den Lieblingsbeschäftigungen von Euch Ratten. Ihr wisst diese Kunst doch gar nicht zu schätzen."

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch mal merken, dass Ratten und Mäuse nicht dasselbe sind." Murmelte ich und bereute es schon, noch während ich sprach. Es wäre ein leichtes für sie, mich mit ein paar wenigen Happen zu verschlingen wenn sie wollte, und niemand würde sie dabei aufhalten. Ich war tatsächlich die hilflose kleine Maus - und Arrhakesh im schlimmsten Fall die hungrige Katze.

Doch zu meiner Überraschung schüttelte sie sich vor Lachen und grinste mich dann an, ohne jegliche Anzeichen von Mordlust. „Das weiß ich doch, kleine Ratte. Aber ihr gehört doch alle zur selben Familie, also passt das schon."

„Also eigentlich sind Asura eher verwand mit..."

„Na, na, na, jetzt lenkt mal nicht vom Thema ab! Wieso seid Ihr hier?"

Ich seufzte. Arrhakesh würde mich nicht gehen lassen, bevor ich ihr nicht eine befriedigende Antwort gab, und das konnte ich genauso gut zu meinem Vorteil nutzen.

„Na gut. Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem. Aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, denn alles was ich weiß, ist sein Name. Sonst nichts. Ihr kennt nicht zufällig den Eisen-Kriegstrupp?"

Arrhakeshs Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Natürlich. Wen genau sucht Ihr?"

„Asckar Eisenklaue."

„Asckar..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr wollt zu Asckar Eisenklaue? Damit habt Ihr Euren Tod gewählt, kleine Ratte."

Ich schluckte. Aus Keshs Mund klang das noch wesentlich bedrohlicher, aber immerhin hieß das, dass Asckar noch am Leben war - und noch immer in Tyria.

„Was... Was genau meint Ihr damit?"

Ein trockenes, rasselndes Lachen entfuhr Keshs Kehle. „Ich kenne niemanden, der Euch Ratten weniger leiden kann als Asckar. Die meisten Charr haben schon Probleme mit ihm, aber so ein kleines Mäuschen wie Ihr? Ich wette drei Platinbarren, dass er Euch gefressen hat, bevor Ihr auch nur einen Ton rausbringen könnt."

Und ich hatte angenommen, er wollte Zojja nur fressen wegen ihrer nervigen Art. Da hatte ich wohl falsch gelegen...

„Aber Ihr scheint Euch ganz gut mit ihm zu verstehen, oder?" Kesh nickte.

„Wie kommt das, wenn er doch so ein schwieriger Charakter ist?"

Sie schnaufte. „Dass Ihr Ratten immer so viele Fragen stellen müsst... Ich bin auch anders, falls es Euch schon aufgefallen sein sollte. Asckar kommt besser mit denen klar, die ähnlich kurios sind wie er."

 _Ihr seid nur eine durchgeknallte Nekromantin, er kommt aus einer völlig anderen Welt. Was heißt hier also ähnlich?_ Doch ich sprach es natürlich nicht aus. Mittlerweile hatte ich ein ganz gutes Gespür dafür entwickelt, wann ich besser die Klappe hielt und wann nicht.

Ich atmete tief durch und scharrte mit den Füßen über den Stein, auf dem wir saßen. Dann sah ich Kesh tief in die Augen und ignorierte die Schauer, die mich überkamen.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Ich muss mit diesem Asckar sprechen - alleine."

Arrhakesh stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und stand von der Mauer auf. „Na gut, Mäuschen. War nett, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, und das meine ich ernst. Ich bringe Euch zu ihm, aber Eure Leiche werde ich im Nachhinein nicht entsorgen. Es sei denn..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, und es blitzte in ihren Augen auf. „Es sei denn, ich dürfte ein wenig an Euch herumexperimentieren... Wenn Asckar mit Euch fertig ist?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Schnaubte ich entrüstet und schüttelte mich bei dem Gedanken, Kesh könne aus mir einen von diesen widerlichen Fleischdienern machen, wenn ich nicht mehr war. Dass ich mich überhaupt noch in die Nähe dieser Charr begab...

„Schade. Dann folgt mir."

* * *

Ich achtete gar nicht weiter auf die Umgebung, während ich Arrkahesh durch die Straßen der Schwarzen Zitadelle folgte, wenn auch mit einigem Sicherheitsabstand. Wirklich wohl fühlte ich mich bei meinem Vorhaben nicht, und dass Kesh mich schließlich in die Ruinen von Rin führte, wurde das flaue Gefühl in meinem Magen alles andere als besser. Aber gut, was hatte ich erwartet? Dass sich ein soziopathischer Charr aus einer anderen Welt in den saubersten Kneipen Tyrias aufhielt und nicht in verlassenen, düsteren Gegenden?

Zielsicher führte Kesh mich zu einer größeren Ruine, die wohl vor Jahrhunderten mal ein prächtiger Menschentempel gewesen sein musste, zwischen dessen Trümmern eine Gruppe düsterer Charr um ein Feuer herum saß und etwas über den Flammen röstete, das hoffentlich nur übergroße Kaninchen waren.

Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, auf der Stelle umzukehren und so lange zu rennen, bis ich sicher in Rata Sum war, doch als sich plötzlich sieben grimmig leuchtende Augenpaare auf einmal auf mich richteten, wurde mein Körper starr wie Eis. Wie im Funkenschwärmersumpf, als die Krait angegriffen hatten, doch diesmal würde ich es besser machen. Ich atmete tief durch und sah jedem einzeln in die Augen, und keiner musste es laut aussprechen, dass keine Besucher willkommen waren - ich schon gar nicht.

„Was wollt Ihr?" Knurrte ein grau melierter Charr, dessen Körper mehr Narben als freie Stellen aufwies.

Kesh schob mich einen halben Meter nach vorne, wie als wolle sie sagen _Hab Euch Fressen mitgebracht, bedient Euch!_

„Diese kleine Ratte hier will mit Asckar sprechen."

Ein Murmeln ging durch die Runde und die Blicke, die ohnehin schon auf mich gerichtet waren, wurden noch stechender. Einer der Charr richtete sich auf und verschränkte die Arme. Er hatte tiefschwarzes Fell mit helleren Tigerstreifen und entblößte einen äußerst muskulösen Körper, da er nichts weiter trug als einen ledrigen Lendenschurz. Sein Gesicht war enorm breit geraten und sein dreckiges Grinsen offenbarte eine Reihe ungepflegter Zähne. Seine Hörner waren in alle Richtungen verbogen und sein ebenfalls schwarzes Haar türmte sich auf seinem Kopf zu einem fettigen, verfilzten Klumpen. Die einzige Farbe brachte ein paar leuchtend gelber Augen, die mich mit solcher Mordlust anstarrten, dass ich schon jetzt mit meinem Leben abschloss.

Doch ich war so weit gekommen, jetzt konnte ich keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Also trat ich noch einen Schritt nach vorne, zwang meine bleischweren Füße, sich zu bewegen, und erwiderte weiterhin stur den Blick des Charr, der vermutlich Asckar war.

„Hrrr. Die Ratte soll sprechen." Knurrte er und brachte die anderen Charr damit dazu, genauso dreckig zu lachen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht hier. Ich muss alleine mit Euch reden, unter vier Augen." Meine Stimme klang viel sicherer, als ich mich tatsächlich fühlte, und ich war dankbar dafür.

Asckar erhob sich und knurrte wieder, diesmal noch lauter und bedrohlicher.

„Ich _muss_ gar nichts, stinkende Kanalratte! Aber ich werde Euch gleich fressen, wenn Ihr nicht sofort verschwindet, und dafür müssen wir nicht unter vier Augen sein, das verspreche ich Euch!"

Ich schluckte schwer. Mir war genauso gut wie jedem anderen klar, dass Asckar seine Drohung wahr machen würde, wenn ich nicht vorher einen Weg fand, sein Interesse zu wecken, und zwar nicht nur das seiner Geschmacksnerven. Es blieb mir nur eine Möglichkeit, und wenn ich mich am Ende täuschte, und Asckar gar nicht aus meiner Welt kam, dann würde ich den nächsten Sonnenuntergang nicht mehr erleben. Aber ich musste es versuchen.

„Google."

Acht verwirrte Augenpaare richteten sich nun auf mich, doch nach Asckars Miene zu schließen, hatte ich einen Volltreffer gelandet. Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in Asckars Kopf ratterte und arbeitete, bis sich seine Augen schließlich in einem Moment der Erkenntnis weiteten.

Jedem anderen wäre sicherlich ein besserer Begriff eingefallen, um meine Heimat zu beschreiben, aber auch wenn ich einen ziemlich dämlichen Eindruck machen musste, es hatte funktioniert. Asckar verlagerte sein Gewicht auf alle viere und machte einen Satz auf mich zu, sodass ich seinen heißen stinkenden Atem auf meiner Haut spürte.

„Kommt mit. Jetzt sofort." Knurrte er dunkel und lief auf eine andere Ruinengruppe zu, gar nicht darauf achtend ob ich ihm folgte oder nicht. Ich stieß einen langen Seufzer aus, erleichtert darüber, nicht gleich gefressen worden zu sein, und warf einen letzten Blick auf Kesh, bevor ich Asckars Schatten hinterher eilte, bevor ich ihn ganz aus den Augen verlor.

Geteilte Gefühle überkamen mich, als er endlich Halt machte, denn einerseits waren wir definitiv weit genug von den anderen entfernt, um ungestört reden zu können; andererseits bedeutete das aber auch, dass keiner mir zur Hilfe kommen würde, wenn doch etwas schief lief.

Möglichst unauffällig versteckte ich meine zittrigen Hände hinter meinem Rücken und lehnte mich gegen den kalten Stein der Trümmer, um etwas Halt zu haben.

Vor mir lief Asckar unruhig auf und ab und warf mir hin und wieder böse Blicke zu. _Jetzt oder nie._

„Ihr seid genauso wie ich, habe ich Recht?"

Asckar blieb stehen und richtete sich auf. „Was wollt Ihr von mir!?"

„Wie lange seid Ihr schon hier?"

Er knurrte. „Viel zu lange. Jahre. Und gerade habe ich mich mit meiner Situation abgefunden, da kommt eine kleine Ratte angelaufen und holt alles wieder hoch! Ihr müsst einen verdammt triftigen Grund haben, das zu tun, Ratte!"

„Wisst Ihr, wieso Ihr hierhergekommen seid?"

„Wisst Ihr's?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Ich bin vor zwei Wochen hierhergekommen, und ich dachte, dass Ihr vielleicht einen Plan habt, wie man wieder zurück kommt..."

Der Charr schrie auf und stürzte auf mich zu, bevor ich reagieren konnte. Bevor ich es realisiert hatte, hatte Asckar mich mit einer Klaue an der Mauer in einiger Höhe festgepinnt und hielt mich so fest, dass ich Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen. Verzweifelt strampelte ich mit den Füßen und versuchte, den Griff seiner Krallen zu öffnen, jedoch vergebens.

„Zwei Wochen! Zwei verdammte Wochen! Du kleines Biest, ist Dir klar, was es heißt, über Jahre hinweg hier festzustecken?! Plötzlich aufzuwachen und im Körper einer stinkenden Riesenkatze zu stecken, in dieser Scheißwelt wie dieser, und keine Ahnung zu haben wie die Dinge hier ablaufen?! Ich habe Jahre gebraucht, mich daran zu gewöhnen, die Abläufe hier zu verstehen und mir einen einigermaßen guten Platz zu suchen! Denkst Du wirklich, ich wäre noch hier, wenn ich einen Weg zurück wüsste? Verdammt nochmal, ich würde töten! Ich würde diese ganze Scheißwelt hier ausrotten, wenn ich damit zurück käme. Und jetzt kommst Du kleines Biest, hast überhaupt keine Ahnung was es heißt, so lange hier festzustecken, und wagst es, mir alles wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Weißt Du, wie man Charr behandelt, die so hart auf den Kopf gefallen sind, dass sie nicht mal wissen, was Tyria ist? Was Charr sind? Nein? Dann lass mich Dir sagen, die Antwort ist nicht besonders nett. Und glaub mir eins. Wenn ich einen Weg zurück finde, dann bringe ich vorher jeden einzelnen um, der es gewagt hat, mir in den Arsch zu treten. Und bei Euch fange ich an!"

Asckars furchtbarer Mundgeruch nahm mir die letzte Luft, die ich durch den festen Griff hätte atmen können, und panisch bohrte ich meine Krallen in sein Fell, doch das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Langsam verschwamm mein Sichtfeld und die Geräusche wurden zu einem lauten Rauschen. Ich hatte die ganze Wut, die in Asckar all die Zeit über geschlummert hatte, wieder an die Oberfläche geholt, und nun machte er seine Drohung an mir war. Ich hätte schlau genug sein sollen auf all die Warnungen zu hören, doch natürlich hatte ich das nicht getan. Jetzt würde ich den Preis dafür zahlen.

Kurz bevor es endgültig schwarz um mich herum wurde, lockerte sich der Griff plötzlich und keuchend und hustend rutschte ich am Stein entlang auf den Boden. Mit tränenverschleiertem Blick konnte ich Kesh ausmachen, die mit verschränkten Armen vor uns stand und irgendwas zu Asckar sagte, doch das Rauschen in meinen Ohren machte es mir unmöglich, etwas davon zu verstehen. Aber was auch immer sie sagte, es hatte Asckar dazu gebracht, von mir abzulassen. Er knurrte noch etwas, von dem ich nur „...Dich als erste, Kanalratte!" verstand, drehte sich dann um und huschte auf allen Vieren so nah an Kesh vorbei, dass er sie beinahe noch zu Boden riss.

Davon unbeeindruckt ging sie vor mir in die Hocke und musterte mich eindringlich. Ich blinzelte einige Male und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen, bevor mich ein gewaltiger Hustenanfall schüttelte. Was hätte ich in diesem Moment alles für einen Schluck Wasser gegeben.

„Huh, den habt Ihr ja ganz schön sauer gemacht. Hab Euch ja gesagt, dass das keine gute Idee ist. Aber hey, immerhin seid Ihr noch am Leben."

Ich lehnte den Kopf gegen den Stein und schloss die Augen. Meine Lunge brannte wie Feuer, mein Hals schmerzte, und ich hatte mir vermutlich nach zwei Wochen bereits den ersten Todfeind geschaffen. _Gute Arbeit, wirklich._

„Dank Euch, würde ich sagen. Wenn Ihr nicht in letzter Zeit gekommen wärt..."

„Genau genommen hab ich Euch von Anfang an beobachtet. War mir nicht geheuer, Euch zwei alleine zu lassen... Also bin ich Euch hinterher. Asckar muss eine verdammt schlechte Nase haben, wenn er mich nicht gewittert hat."

„Warte... Ihr wart die ganze Zeit da!? Warum habt Ihr mir nicht schon viel früher geholfen?"

Arrhakesh kratzte sich nervös hinter ihren noch vorhandenen Ohren. „Ich, naja... Ich war in einem moralischen Dilemma, versteht Ihr? Rette ich Euch, oder warte ich und schnappe mir das, was von Euch übrig ist, bevor es zu spät ist, und nutze es zu Forschungszwecken..."

Ich schüttelte mich, auch wenn ich nicht genau sagen konnte ob vor Ekel oder vor Zorn. „Ihr seid wirklich unglaublich! Ich wäre da beinahe krepiert, und Ihr reagiert nicht, weil Ihr auf meine Leiche aus seid? Ich versteh nicht, was Aidan an Euch findet. Das ist einfach nur widerlich."

Erneut schüttelte mich ein Hustenanfall und meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. _Ich sollte mich in Zukunft wirklich von Charr fern halten._

Nun sah Arrhakesh ehrlich verletzt aus. „Das ist nun mal das Wesen von Nekromanten. Der Tod fasziniert uns und macht uns stark. Aber vielleicht habt Ihr Recht, Freunde nützen mir lebendig dann doch wesentlich mehr... Wenn ich auch so nichts aus Euch lernen kann. Tut mir leid."

Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub aus dem Fell. Doch bei dem Dreck, der hier in der Luft hing, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis sich der ganze Dreck und Staub Ascalons wieder absetzen würde.

„Moment mal... Freunde!?" Sie redete davon, mich zu fressen und mit meiner Seele zu spielen, und das war für sie Freundschaft?

„Äh, Kesh, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob..."

Sie unterbrach mich mit einer Handbewegung. „Schon gut. Ich habe nicht unbedingt das beste Händchen, sowas anzugehen, schon klar." Sie seufzte, gab mir eine Pfote um mir hoch zu helfen und grinste mich dann an. „Ich hoffe, Ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht darüber, wie die Geschichte mit Asckar ausgegangen ist."

Glucksend rieb ich mir den noch immer schmerzenden Hals. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, Asckar würde mich nun töten, weil ich zu töricht war, auf andere zu hören - doch ich war noch immer am Leben, und noch dazu mit neuen Hoffnungen.

„Nein, keineswegs! Es mag nicht das gewesen sein, was ich erwartet hatte, aber ich habe durchaus Antworten bekommen." Und das war auch keineswegs gelogen. Ich wusste jetzt sicher, dass Asckar dasselbe durchlebt hatte wie ich, wenn auch einige Jahre vor mir. Aber auch wenn er mir keine große Hilfe war, so hieß es doch, dass irgendwo da draußen noch mehr Menschen wie ich waren. Ich musste sie nur erkennen und auf mich aufmerksam machen, dann würde sich sicher ein Weg finden, endlich zurückzukehren.

* * *

Gemeinsam liefen wir zurück zur Stadt. Unterwegs passierten wir das Lager von Asckars Bande, doch war dieses mittlerweile verlassen und das Feuer glühte nur noch spärlich vor sich hin. Asckar und seine Leute waren vermutlich an einen anderen Ort gezogen, um dort ihr Unwesen zu treiben und die (hoffentlich) Kaninchen zu verspeisen. Es war bereits nach Mittag, und so verdreckt und verschwitzt wie ich war, konnte ich mich nie und nimmer bei Elynnja blicken lassen. Deswegen, und weil ich keine Sekunde länger als nötig an diesem Ort verweilen wollte, lehnte ich Arrhakeshs Einladung ab, noch für einen netten Plausch in ihrem Heim zu bleiben. Doch Kesh bestand zumindest darauf, mich noch zum Portal zu begleiten, und auf dem Weg dorthin stellte ich ihr endlich die Frage, die mir schon viel früher gekommen war.

„Kesh?"

„Hmm?"

„Seid Ihr eigentlich in einem Kriegstrupp?"

Sie lachte ihr trockenes, rasselndes Lachen. „Ich war in einem, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Doch die haben mich rausgeworfen, weil ich die toten Körper unserer Kameraden benutzt habe, um meine Diener zu rufen."

„Autsch."

Schulterzuckend schlurfte sie neben mir her. „Was soll ich sagen... Wir brauchten Diener, um den Kampf zu gewinnen. Und das waren eben die einzigen Materialien, die zur Verfügung standen. Aber die meisten Charr mögen es wohl nicht, wenn man sie als Materialien betrachtet."

„Das ist nicht nur ein Ding der Charr, glaubt mir. Aber ich hätte gedacht, wenn jemand skrupellos ist, dann die Charr... Ich meine, Die Charr-Hauptstadt, erbaut auf den Ruinen einer einstmals sehr wichtigen Menschenstadt? Das nenne ich ein liebenswürdiges Statement."

Und die Charr prahlten schließlich auch noch damit, dass sie nun das Land beherrschten, das einst von Menschen bevölkert war. Ich fragte mich, ob der Konflikt zwischen Charr und Menschen jemals vollständig niedergelegt werden würde.

„Pah! Menschen stinken und sind schwach. Ihr Asura seid da ähnlich, aber Ihr habt wenigstens was im Kopf. Aidan hat zwar nicht besonders viel Grips, aber er ist stark. Menschen haben nichts davon. Sie nützen lediglich dazu, einem den Magen zu füllen. Oder zu verderben, je nachdem, wen Ihr erwischt. Hey, da fällt mir ein... Wie viele Male kann ein Asura von einem Menschen essen, bis der ganz verspeist - oder vergammelt ist?"

Schnell scheuchte ich das Bild aus meinem Kopf, das von ihren Worten hervorgerufen wurde. Würde mich das nicht zum Kannibalen machen?

„Igitt! Können wir _bitte_ das Thema wechseln?"

„Tut mir leid. Aber Ihr versteht, worauf ich hinaus will? Norn sind stark. Asura sind schlau. Charr sind die Besten. Und Menschen sind einfach nur schwach."

 _Vielen lieben Dank auch._

Wobei sie nicht in allen Dingen falsch lag, da musste ich ihr zustimmen. Norn waren für ihre Stärke und Asura für ihren Grips bekannt. Charr zwar eher für ihre Skrupellosigkeit, aber das würde ich Arrhakesh gegenüber nie so sagen. Menschen wurde nichts davon zugesagt. Es gab Schlaue, es gab besonders Starke, aber ein allgemeines Rassenmerkmal für Menschen kam mir keines in den Sinn. Im Widerspruch zu Kesh auch nicht ihr scheinbar vortrefflicher Geschmack.

„Was ist mit Sylvari? Die habt Ihr bei Eurer Aufzählung gar nicht beachtet."

Arrhakesh warf mir einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Diese Pflanzen sind sonderbar. Kann sie nicht wirklich einschätzen, aber bis vor einigen Jahren war hier eine, die wohl irgendwie bei Asagai in die Lehre gegangen ist. hab sie nicht oft gesehen, aber so ganz sauber schien die mir nicht. Ist dann irgendwann verschwunden, hab nie wieder was von ihr gehört."

Wieder hatte ich dieses ungute Gefühl, das ich auch im Hain schon gehabt hatte, als ich mit Nahraija ein ähnliches Gespräch geführt hatte. Und es war dieselbe Sylvari gewesen, das wusste ich.

„Scarlet..." Der Name tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, ohne Zusammenhang. Er hatte etwas mit der Sylvari zutun, das wusste ich, doch kaum dachte ich länger darüber nach, entflohen die Erinnerungen wieder in ungreifbare Nähe.

Kesh schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass das ihr Name war."

Doch ich wusste es besser. Ceara... Scarlet... Dieselbe Person. Sie war gefährlich. Aber warum? Es hatte mit dem Dschungeldrachen zu tun. Ich sah verschwommen ein Bild von Trahearne, in Ranken gefesselt, doch sobald ich versuchte, weiter zu forschen, sprengte ein höllischer Schmerz meinen Schädel, und stöhnend hielt ich mir den Kopf, bis der Schmerz wieder etwas abebbte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Euch?" Kesh war in einiger Entfernung stehen geblieben und hatte bemerkt, dass ich ihr nicht mehr folgte. Sie beugte sich besorgt zu mir herunter und legte mir eine Pfote auf die Schulter. Ich schluckte. Warum nur war da diese unsichtbare Wand, wann immer ich versuchte, mich zu erinnern?"

Dieser Gedanke ließ mir keine Ruhe, auch nicht, als ich geduscht und umgezogen in meiner Hängematte lag und den Tag erneut an mir vorbei ziehen ließ, während ich mich sanft hin und her schaukeln ließ.

Woher wusste ich, dass Mordremoth der nächste Drache war, der erwachen würde? Woher kam dieses ungute Gefühl, wann immer jemand über diese Scarlet sprach?

Es war, als wollte irgendjemand oder etwas nicht, dass ich mich erinnerte. Sollte ich dem nachgeben, oder sollte ich dagegen ankämpfen und mir die Erinnerungen zurück holen, die jemand vor mir fernzuhalten versuchte?

Ich wusste es nicht, aber eines war mir klar. Zhaitan mochte zwar besiegt sein, aber die Ruhe war noch lange nicht in Tyria eingekehrt.


	13. Kapitel 12 - Die Cybernetics-Kru

**Kapitel 12 - Die Cybernetics-Kru**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich dadurch, dass jemand so feste an die Nachbarstür schlug, dass ich dachte, er würde auch meine Tür gleich einschlagen. Seufzend schlug ich die Decke zur Seite und streckte mich. Obwohl der letzte Tag wieder recht anstrengend gewesen war, ging es mir überraschend gut, und es würde mir sicherlich noch besser gehen, wenn ich erst einmal geduscht und angezogen war. Also schnappte ich mir einen Stapel Klamotten und lief noch immer in Unterwäsche zu den Waschräumen. Auf den Fluren herrschte reges Treiben, wie jeden Morgen, und niemand schenkte dem anderen wirklich Beachtung. Das kam mir zugegeben ganz recht, denn auf dem Weg nach draußen hatte ich noch einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen und feststellen müssen, dass die Blutergüsse an meinem Hals über Nacht noch einiges schlimmer geworden waren.

Es war am Vorabend schon einiges an Aufwand gewesen, Elynnja davon zu überzeugen, bei tropischen Temperaturen während der Arbeit einen Schal um den Hals zu tragen, ohne ihr gleich zu erzählen, dass ich beinahe von einem wütenden Charr-Menschen zerquetscht worden wäre. Wobei Elynnja mich wohl ohnehin schon für einen komischen Kauz hielt, da machte ein Schal im Sommer mehr oder weniger auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr.

Ich schlupfte in den Waschraum, während eine andere Asura gerade die Tür aufriss und hinaus stolzierte, und sofort schlug mir eine dichte Dampfwolke entgegen. Morgens war immer besonders viel Betrieb, und in diesem Augenblick waren alle PeDACURs besetzt, weshalb ich mich erst mal auszog, einige meiner Klamotten in die Waschtrommel schmiss und dann die Knoten in meinen Haaren zu entwirren versuchte, während ich wartete.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da vernahm ich das mittlerweile vertraute Zischen einer sich öffnenden Kabinentür, und als ich mich umdrehte, um die freie Kabine in Anspruch zu nehmen, stand plötzlich Kekk vor mir, splitterfasernackt und über beide Ohren grinsend, während er mich durch den Nebel hindurch musterte.

„Na sieh einer an, guten Morgen Lango-! Oh, in Oolas Namen, was ist denn mit Euch passiert!?" Er musste wohl meinen Hals gesehen haben, denn sein Grinsen wandelte sich augenblicklich in einen geschockten Ausdruck.

„Ne kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, würde ich sagen." Meinte ich schulterzuckend, und versuchte dabei nicht zu auffällig auf Kekks Körper zu starren. Da meldete sich noch immer der Mensch in mir, denn ich war es nicht gewohnt, mit Freizügigkeit so locker umzugehen. Ein derartiges Schamgefühl gab es bei Asura nicht, und Nacktheit war nichts, was versteckt oder verspottet wurde. Anders sah es allerdings mit sexuellen Themen aus, solange diese nicht auf rein wissenschaftlich basierten Gesprächen verliefen, waren diese Themen absolut tabu. Die Logik erschloss sich mir noch nicht ganz, aber ich würde mich noch daran gewöhnen müssen - wie an so vieles.

„Sieht mir aber eher nach ner größeren Meinungsverschiedenheit aus!" Doch das Grinsen kehrte wieder zurück, und lässig rubbelte Kekk sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken. Ich nutzte diesen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit und musterte den Asura noch etwas, und groß war tatsächlich der richtige Ausdruck, wenn man das so sagen konnte, zumal das Rubbeln auch andere Teile des Körpers in Bewegung brachte. Sofort stieg mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, doch der Wasserdampf verhüllte mich weitgehend und ich hätte es jederzeit auf die Hitze in diesem Raum schieben können.

Doch auch wenn Kekk regelmäßig halbnackt über die Flure lief, so viel mir erst jetzt auf, wie muskulös er tatsächlich war. Und über diese Muskeln zogen sich vereinzelt große Narben quer über Brust und Bauch, scheinbar war er vor langer Zeit mal in einen heftigen Kampf verwickelt gewesen und gerade noch so mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Schwarze streifenartige Muster, von denen ich wusste, dass sie von seiner Stirn aus über seinen Rücken liefen, flossen über der Hüfte wieder nach vorne und schlangen sich dann jeweils an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel entlang, bis sie an den Knöcheln wieder auf den Fuß liefen und auf der mittleren Zehe verblassten. Dieses Muster kam mir auf einmal vor wie ein Kunstwerk, und mit jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung schienen die Linien zu tanzen. Zumindest verhielt es sich am linken Bein so, das rechte war vom Knie abwärts mit etwas verbunden, das wie ein wasserabweisender Verband aussah.

Kekk warf sich das Handtuch um die Schulter und schlüpfte in eine viel zu enge Shorts, und ich räusperte mich, um den Blick loszureißen.

„Naja, sieht schlimmer aus als es ist, würde ich sagen. Zumindest geht's mir soweit gut, glaube ich." Intensiv beschäftigte ich mich mit meinen Haaren, um bloß nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, noch einmal hinzuschauen.

„Wie Ihr meint." Lachte Kekk, „aber da Ihr nun offensichtlich wieder in Rata Sum seid, könnt Ihr ja nachher zu meiner Kru kommen! Was haltet Ihr davon?"

„Klingt gut." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass ein weiterer Asura die Tür öffnete, und bewegte mich langsam in Richtung der freien Kapsel, bevor ich doch noch länger warten musste. „Wo finde ich Euch?"

Zielsicher flog das Handtuch in den dafür vorgesehenen Korb, ohne dass Kekk die Augen von mir wandte. „Holt mich an meinem Zimmer ab, ich bring Euch hin."

Und als er an mir vorbei schlenderte und mir noch einen ordentlichen Klaps auf den Hintern gab, stolperte ich regelrecht in den freien PeDACUR, denn nun hätte auch der Dampf mein rotes Gesicht nicht mehr verbergen können.

Mittlerweile hatte ich herausgefunden, wie ich das wohlige Angebot verlängern konnte, und so genoss ich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit das Zusammenspiel aus heißem Wasser und Energie, denn dank Zojja wusste ich jetzt, dass das Wasser seine unnatürlich blaue Färbung eben durch genau diese Art von Magie erhielt. Es hatte nicht nur eine besonders reinigende Wirkung, sondern sorgte dafür, dass sich das Wasser nochmal weicher und angenehmer auf der Haut anfühlte. Ich wäre noch viel länger in der Kapsel geblieben, hätten sich nicht mehrere Asura im Waschraum getümmelt, die darauf warteten, dass eine Kabine frei wurde. Durch das Milchglas konnte ich keine Gesichter erkennen, aber ich wollte nicht diejenige sein, die das ganze Bad blockierte, daher stieg ich, als sich die Tür mit einem Zischen öffnete, schließlich nach draußen und sofort hüpfte eine andere, äußerst klein geratene Asura an mir vorbei.

Seufzend schnappte ich mir ein Handtuch, um mir damit die Haare trocken zu rubbeln, und nahm dann die mittlerweile sauberen und trockenen Klamotten aus der Wäschetrommel und zog mich an. Ich beeilte mich, aus dem Dampf zu kommen, damit die frischen Sachen nicht gleich wieder klamm wurden, und ließ mich ungalant auf mein Bett fallen, um mir dort die Schuhe anzuziehen. Für den Tag hatte ich nicht besonders viel geplant, also war es womöglich einen Versuch wert, Kekk und seine Kru zu besuchen. Das nächste Training mit Aidan war erst morgen, und Zojja wäre vermutlich ganz froh, wenn sie mich mal nicht einen ganzen Tag lang an der Backe hatte. Am Abend vor der Arbeit würde ich noch immer genug Zeit haben, um ihr von Asckar und meiner Erkenntnis zu erzählen.

Bei dem Gedanken an den Vorabend musste ich leise lachen. Obwohl ich unvorsichtig gewesen war, war doch alles erstaunlich glimpflich verlaufen. Arrhakesh hatte das gesamte Gespräch mit angehört; später an dem Tag hatte ich aber erfahren, dass sie kein Wort von dem verstanden hatte, was wir geredet hatten. Ohne mir dessen bewusst zu sein, waren Asckar und ich in unsere alte Sprache verfallen, und das, obwohl ich mir davor nicht mal bewusst gewesen war, eine andere Sprache als meine Muttersprache zu sprechen! In meinem Kopf wurde scheinbar automatisch alles ins Tyrianische übersetzt, ausgenommen nur diese Worte, die es zwar in meiner Sprache gab, nicht aber in Neu-Krytanisch. So hatte Kesh mich beim Abschied am Portal noch gefragt, was denn „Guhgel" bedeutete, und unter heftigem Lachen hatte ich ihr erklären können, dass Google so eine Art Archiv-Golem sei, der in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit so ziemlich jede Information aufrufen konnte, die er gespeichert hatte. Für Kesh war diese Erklärung ausreichend gewesen, und zu meinem Glück hatte sie nicht weiter nachgehakt, wieso niemand den Begriff kannte außer ausgerechnet Asckar. Sie hatte auch nicht nachgefragt, warum wir plötzlich in eine andere Sprache gewechselt hatten, und dafür achtete ich sie sehr. Aber gut, Arrhakesh hatte vermutlich genug eigene Geheimnisse, daher war sie besonders geeignet darin, die der anderen zu wahren. Und es beruhigte mich, dass sie dennoch nicht die ganze Geschichte hinter meiner Existenz kannte. Irgendwann würde ich mich vielleicht jemand anderem außer Zojja öffnen können, aber der Tag war noch nicht gekommen - wenn es ihn denn überhaupt gab.

Ein Gedanke jedoch ließ mich nicht los. Wenn wir in meiner Muttersprache geredet hatten, dann bedeutete das, dass Asckar aus demselben Land kommen musste wie ich. Was aber war, wenn ich jemandem begegnete, der aus einem anderen Land stammte? Würden wir uns trotzdem in unseren Sprachen verständigen können, oder wurden zwar unsere beiden Hirne auf Tyrianisch gepolt, aber unsere Muttersprache blieb unverändert? Das herauszufinden reizte mich, aber dafür musste ich erst mal eine Methode finden, Menschen wie mich ausfindig zu machen.

 _Eins nach dem anderen._ Kekk wartete sicher schon auf mich, und bevor er aus Langeweile noch irgendwas in die Luft jagte, beschloss ich, seinem Warten ein Ende zu machen. Schnell schulterte ich den Rucksack, in dem seit dem Vorfall im Labor der Vereinten Arkanisten immer ein Schwung Wechselklamotten war, schloss die Tür hinter mir ab und klopfte an Kekks Tür. Noch in dem Moment, in dem meine Faust das Holz berührte, wurde sie geöffnet, und mit gewaltigem Grinsen begrüßte mich Kekk. Er lief immer noch mit freiem Oberkörper herum, doch hatte er sich mittlerweile eine nicht mehr ganz so enge Hose übergezogen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich erfreut oder enttäuscht darüber sein sollte.

„Hehe, da seid Ihr ja! Habt Ihr Euch unterwegs verlaufen?" Scherzte er, während er sich schnell ein zerknittertes Hemd überwarf, und führte mich dann aus dem Schlaftrakt hinaus und eine Ebene höher, auf der sich die meisten Labore befanden. Ich hatte ein wenig das Gefühl, dass er beim Laufen humpelte, oder irrte ich mich?

„Wie kommt es, dass Ihr eine eigene Kru leitet?" Fragte ich unterwegs, denn Kekk schien nicht viel älter zu sein als ich, und die meisten jungen Asura hatten sich zwar einer Kru angeschlossen, aber die wenigsten waren tatsächlich in der Leitungsposition.

„Glückliche Fügung, würde ich sagen. Hatte die richtige Idee, die richtigen Leute, und wohl auch die richtigen Sponsoren, zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. Und wir sind zwar klein, aber in Relation dazu echt erfolgreich! Liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass es auf dem Gebiet noch nicht allzu viel Konkurrenz gibt."

Hatte Kekk mir irgendwann mal erzählt, was seine Kru eigentlich machte? Mein fragender Blick musste ihm genügt haben, denn ohne ein weiteres Wort von mir fuhr er fort.

„Wir machen Prothesen. Die besten in ganz Maguuma, möcht ich mal behaupten. Vielleicht sogar in ganz Tyria. Gibt ein paar Charr, die auch 'n ganz guten Riecher dafür haben, immerhin kloppen die sich so oft; dass da mal das ein oder andere Körperteil abfällt ist nicht verwunderlich! Aber im Vergleich zu uns sind die primitiv, unsere sind Präzision und Magi-Tech vom neuesten Stand! Und wir machen alles. Vom Fuß bis hin zur einzelnen Kralle, vor kurzem hatten wir sogar 'ne Nase als Auftrag! Könnt Ihr Euch das vorstellen? Eine Prothesen-Nase! War aber auch ein ziemlich verzweifelter alter Kauz. Hat gesagt, er habe die Nase im Kampf verloren, aber für mich sah das eher so aus, als konnte er mit seiner Gabel nicht richtig umgehen..."

Kekk erzählte noch den ganzen Weg über von den unglaublichsten Aufträgen, die seine Kru schon entgegengenommen hatte, bis wir schließlich vor einer Metalltür stehen blieben, auf der in großen Lettern _Cybernetics-Kru_ prangte. Ohne zu klopfen riss Kekk die Tür auf, und heiße metallische Luft kam mir entgegen, sodass ich mehrfach blinzeln musste, bis ich wieder ordentlich sah.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter uns und versuchte, mich zurechtzufinden, doch zu meinem Glück nahm Kekk mich an der Hand und zog mich vorwärts.

„Also, Langohr, willkommen in unserer Kru, der Cybernetics-Kru!" Sagte er fröhlich, während er mich in seinem Labor herumführte. Überall blinkten und piepten gigantische Anzeigen, lagen Prototypen herum und kleine Golems bemühten sich, mit den Aufräumarbeiten hinterher zu kommen. Zwei von den vier Asura, die sich noch mit uns im Raum befanden, kannte ich schon von der Aktion in den Katakomben: Varna, die gerade an einer recht extravagant wirkendenden Handprothese herumschraubte, und Meppo, der sich einfach nur den Kopf über irgendwelche Pläne zerbrach. Die dritte Asura erregte besonders meine Aufmerksamkeit, da sie mich mit stechenden roten Augen anstarrte, als würde sie mich einer strengen Prüfung unterziehen. Ihre Haut war eher gräulich und von Muskeln durchzogen, scheinbar verstand diese Asura sich besser aufs Kämpfen als auf alles andere. Ihr rostbraunes Haar war zu einem schlichten Zopf zusammen gebunden, und ihre Ohren wiesen einige Macken auf. Was aber machte eine so offensichtliche Kämpferin in einem Labor?

„Langohr, das ist Eddda. Sie ist zwar Mitglied der Kru, Ihr werdet sie aber nicht oft im Labor antreffen. Eddda testet neue Prototypen lieber im, naja, sagen wir mal, Feldversuch."

Ich lächelte verhalten und murmelte ein „Hey, Edda. Freut mich." Doch im nächsten Moment verzog sich ihre Miene und sie stürmte mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu, die ich ihrer Statur nicht zugetraut hätte. Reflexartig erkannte ich eine der Attacken, mit denen auch Narru mich während ihres Trainings öfter angegriffen hatte, und automatisch wich ich aus und hämmerte im selben Zug die Handkante mit voller Wucht auf den Nacken der Asura, sodass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und über den Boden purzelte.

Wer von uns mehr verdutzt war, konnte ich nicht sagen; Eddda, die mit einem Konter nicht gerechnet hatte, die Zuschauer, die das ebenso wenig erwartet hatten, oder ich, die von mir selbst total überrascht war. _Das Training war wohl wirklich nicht ganz umsonst gewesen,_ dachte ich grinsend.

Auch die andere Asura grinste, nachdem sie sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte. Schwungvoll stand sie auf und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Nicht schlecht, für einen Anfänger. Ihr wollt wohl auch ein Krieger werden, was? Gar nicht schlecht. Aber merkt Euch eins: Es heißt Edd-da. Nicht Edda. Verstanden? Beim nächsten Mal wird der Schlag härter, versprochen!"

Verdutzt starrte ich sie an. Das war der Grund gewesen, dass sie mich angegriffen hatte? Weil ich ihren Namen falsch ausgesprochen hatte? Belustigt schüttelte ich den Kopf. In der kurzen Zeit war ich schon dermaßen verrückten Gestalten hier in Rata Sum begegnet... Mir schien langsam, als wäre ein Großteil dieser Rasse wirklich nicht ganz dicht im Kopf. Da gehörte ich ja dann doch einwandfrei dazu.

Als Eddda sich nun mit der Hand durchs Gesicht fuhr, bemerkte ich die Prothese, die ihren gesamten rechten Arm ersetzte. Sie war aufwendig gestaltet und so präzise gearbeitet, dass sie nicht nur exakt so aussah wie der metallische Nachbau einer asurischen Hand, sondern feinmotorisch ließ sie womöglich sogar noch präzisere Bewegungen zu als eine Hand aus Fleisch und Blut.

Noch während ich Edddas Prothese musterte, schraubte sie diese am Handgelenk mit Leichtigkeit ab und ersetzte sie durch eine, die Varna ihr nun reichte. Diese war weit weniger aufwendig gestaltet, aber sie schien dadurch nicht schlechter zu funktionieren. Eddda schnappte sich einen Streitkolben, der unauffällig in der Laborecke gestanden hatte, und rempelte mich im Vorbeigehen an, um mich aus meiner verdutzten Starre zu reißen.

„Ich bin dann mal weg, ein bisschen das neue Stück testen." Demonstrativ schwang sie den Streitkolben gefährlich nah an meinem Kopf vorbei und verließ dann grinsend das Labor.

Varna war bereits an einer weiteren Prothese am arbeiten, diesmal die eines Fußes, und Meppo hatte scheinbar endlich seinen Plan durchschaut. Kekk lehnte lässig an einem der Schreibtische und spielte mit einer Schraube, die in seiner Nähe gelegen haben musste, während er mich amüsiert musterte. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich die vierte Asura, deren Anwesenheit ich durch Edddas extravaganten Auftritt total vergessen hatte.

Die Asura überflog Daten auf einem der Bildschirme, und ich wunderte mich, sie vorher noch nie in Rata Sum gesehen zu haben. Schlohweißes Haar war zu zwei hohen Zöpfen gebunden worden, und leuchtend violette Augen huschten aufmerksam zwischen den Zeilen hin und her. Schwarze Muster zierten ihre sonst sehr bleiche und farblose Haut, und alles in allem bot sie einen sehr auffälligen Anblick.

„Langohr, das hier ist Ronnée. Mitgründerin der Cybernetics-Kru und Tochter des legendären Golemanten Snaff." Die Asura winkte kurz, ohne den Blick von ihrer Arbeit abzuwenden (wobei sie mich unheimlich an Zojja erinnerte), und ignorierte den Hustenanfall, der mich vor lauter Überraschung packte. Snaff hatte eine Tochter!? Wusste Zojja etwas davon? Sie hatte nie etwas in der Richtung erwähnt...

Kekk räusperte sich. „Schockierend, was? Die wenigsten wissen das. Ronnée redet nicht gern drüber, aber es macht immer so einen guten ersten Eindruck, versteht Ihr?" Er lachte. _Also noch jemand, der nicht gern über seine Herkunft redet. Fast so wie bei mir_ , schoss es mir durch den Kopf, und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, fragte ich „Wer ist denn die Mutter?"

Jetzt sah Ronnée mich endlich an, und ihre großen Augen funkelten skeptisch. „Wer will das wissen?"

Verlegen zupfte ich an meinem Ohr. So viel zu einem guten ersten Eindruck. Varna und Meppo gingen eifrig ihrer Arbeit nach, doch ich wusste genau, dass sie unser Unterhaltung sehr genau zuhörten.

Verlegen suchte ich nach den richtigen Worten. Es war dumm, einer Fremden direkt so eine persönliche Frage zu stellen, vor allem, wenn das Thema ihr ohnehin nicht so angenehm zu sein schien.

„Naja, ich... Zojja ist meine Tante, und sie stand... Snaff doch recht nahe, deswegen bin ich so verwundert, dass sie Euch nie erwähnt hat..."

„Weil sie es nicht weiß." Entgegnete Ronnée plump. „Und außerdem habe ich auch noch nie von Euch gehört, obwohl Ihr doch mit einer solchen Berühmtheit verwand seit wie Zojja!" Zynisch, aber Unrecht hatte sie damit nicht.

Als ich sie weiterhin nur verdutzt anstarrte, seufzte sie und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Hört zu. Eure Zojja weiß auch nicht alles, tut mir leid, wenn Ich damit Euer Weltbild zerstöre. Aber es gibt Gründe, warum es niemand weiß. Es war eine Art... Nennen wir es fehlgeschlagenes Experiment. Meine Mutter hat nie wieder Kontakt zu Snaff aufgenommen, nachdem ich passierte. Er wusste bis zu seinem Tod vermutlich nicht mal, dass er eine Tochter hat."

Wie um ihre Worte zu betonen, drehte sie uns wieder den Rücken zu und beschäftigte sich weiter mit ihren Daten. Ich war verwundert, wie offen sie zu mir war, obwohl sie doch gleichzeitig so einen abweisenden Eindruck machte.

Kekk summte verlegen, um die unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken. „Hmmm. Also, Langohr, am besten berichtet Ihr dem Rest der Kru mal von Eurer Idee, die Ihr mir erzählt habt. Das könnte ein weiterer Durchbruch für unsere Kru sein, zumal es eine ganz neue Richtung einschlägt!"

Und schwupp, hatte ich wieder die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Bis auf Ronnée.

„Äh, also ich... Mir scheint das Nachrichtensystem über Brieftauben und Golems doch etwas unpraktisch, und die Kommunikatoren, die es bis jetzt auf dem freien Markt gibt, sind auch nicht so das Beste. Warum entwickeln wir also nicht eine Art Bild- und Ton-Kommunikator? Etwas, das auch auf Langstrecken seine Qualität beibehält, womöglich durch Sender auf der Strecke? Und das somit auch in der Lage ist, holografische Bilder in Echtzeit zu übermitteln?"

Ich mochte für asurische Standards vielleicht ziemlich dumm sein, aber die interessierten Blicke, die ich bekam, bewiesen, dass es doch manchmal hilfreich sein konnte, Ideen aus einem Universum ins andere zu übertragen. Auch wenn ich das so natürlich niemals zugeben würde.

„Für den Ton können wir das bisherige Prinzip der Kommunikatoren verwenden und ausbauen, und für das Bild muss es doch möglich sein, die Aufnahmegeräte des Absenders so zu optimierten, dass sie die holografische Darstellung zeitgleich mit dem Ton wiedergeben."

Zwar hatte ich absolut keine Ahnung, wie man das umsetzen sollte, doch dafür hatte ich ja Kekks Kru-Mitglieder. Ich brachte die Idee, und sie setzten sie um.

Kurz herrschte nachdenkliches Schweigen. Dann schlug Meppo die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Das ist so primitiv, das könnte sogar funktionieren!"

Ich grunzte. „Hmpf. Danke... nehme ich an?" Nicht ganz sicher, wie ich Meppos Kommentar auffassen sollte, warf ich einen Blick in die Runde. Sogar Ronnée hatte zwar die Augen noch auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, aber ihre Ohren waren mir zugewandt. Kekk lachte. „Hey, für eine Norn ist das eine äußerst außergewöhnliche Denkweise."

„Ihr müsst ja aus Erfahrung sprechen. Sagt mir, Kekk, wie viele Asura kennt Ihr, die bei Norn aufgewachsen sind?"

„Genug, um positiv überrascht zu sein."

Kekk wanderte auf und ab, vermutlich dachte er über die Umsetzung meiner Idee nach, und jetzt, da er pausenlos im Labor herumlief, fiel mir wieder sein leichtes Humpeln auf. Diesmal fand ich, es sei der richtige Augenblick, um ihn zu fragen.

„Hey, Kekk? Warum humpelt Ihr eigentlich so?" Ronnée schnaubte, aber diesmal war es mir egal, dass ich so unverschämt intime Fragen stellte. Kekk war der letzte, den ich damit beleidigen konnte. Im Gegenteil, er schien sogar erfreut zu sein darüber, dass ich ihn darauf ansprach.

„Naja..." Er schob sein rechtes Hosenbein nach oben und zu Tage kam nicht der Verband von heute Morgen, sondern eine kompliziert aussehende Konstruktion aus Metall und anderem glänzenden Material, welche sein Knie mit seinem Fuß verband. Ich hatte mittlerweile schon mehrere Prothesen gesehen, auch außerhalb von Kekks Labor, doch so etwas zu sehen überraschte mich immer wieder. Hatte jeder in dieser Kru ein Körperteil verloren? Eddda ihren rechten Arm, Kekk sein Bein,...

Kekk schob den Stoff wieder nach unten und setzte sich an einen der Tische, um eine Skizze anzufangen, womöglich für unseren Prototyp. „Ich habe mich als kleines Kind gerne mit wilden Tieren angelegt. Ein Mal wohl etwas zu heftig, wie ich schnell erfahren habe. Ein Wolf zerfetzte mir den Großteil meines Unterschenkels und ich kann froh sein, mit dem Leben davon gekommen zu sein. Aber immerhin, so bin ich zum Prothesenbau gekommen und dieses Baby hier" er deutete auf sein Bein, „hat mir schließlich den Einlass ins Kolleg für Dynamik gewährt!"

Meppo schob mir einen Stuhl hin und ich nahm dankbar zwischen ihm und Kekk Platz. Bei all den hunderten von Asura, die in und um Rata Sum lebten, hätte ich auf die gemeinsten Gestalten treffen und mich direkt zu Anfang schon ins Unglück stürzen können. Stattdessen war ich einem Glücksfall nach dem anderen begegnet - von Zojja, die sich vollkommen selbstverständlich meiner angenommen hatte, über Nahraija, die mit ihrem durchgeknallten, lebensfrohen und einfach liebenswürdigen Charakter so etwas wie meine beste Freundin hier zu werden schien, bis hin zu Kekk, der schon so viele Gelegenheiten gehabt hätte mich auszunutzen, und es doch nie getan hatte. Wenn mich die falschen Augen beobachtet hätten, wie ich nach Tyria kam, dann wäre ich vielleicht als Inquestur-Experiment geendet. So hatte ich ein Bett, eine Arbeit, Freunde und vielleicht sogar eine Kru. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlecht, hier zu bleiben? Zumindest für eine Weile?

* * *

Im Laufe des Tages stellte Kekk mir viele Fragen zu dem Prototypen, den wir bauen wollten, und auch wenn ich nicht mal die Hälfte von dem verstand, was er und die anderen redeten, so war es ein gutes Gefühl, zu etwas beigetragen zu haben. Kurz nachdem Varna für alle etwas zu Mittag geholt hatte, das Ähnlichkeit hatte mit Nudeln, die mit Ei überbacken waren, und Meppo gerade mit Ronnée diskutierte, wie man in Tyria verteilt Sender aufstellen konnte, die nicht nur wetterfest waren, sondern langfristig auch anderen Situationen stand hielten, wie Tieren oder Banditen, wurde mit einem Mal die Tür aufgerissen und erschreckte mich dermaßen, dass ich fast das ganze Essen über den Tisch verteilte.

Hereingestürmt kam Eddda, die Prothese ihrer rechten Hand total zerfleddert und das Gesicht schweißüberströmt, aber sie strahlte förmlich, als die den Streitkolben mit Schwung in die Ecke knallte und dann die kaputte Prothese zu Varna auf den Platz schmiss.

„Nehmt beim nächsten Mal Platin, das hält besser. Die hier war Mist, aber ich hab einem Charr so richtig eins hinter die Hörner geben können! Oh, Essen."

Immer noch grinsend schraubte sie ihre eigene Prothese wieder an und griff zu dem einzigen Behälter, der noch nicht angerührt war. Während sie genüsslich die Nudeln schlürfte, berichtete Kekk ihr ausführlich von meiner Idee und dem ersten Plan für den Prototypen. Eddda brummte zustimmend.

„Far feine fo fleffte Ifee, wenn Ihr miff fraft." murmelte sie mit vollem Mund.

Die Mitglieder der Kru kamen zu dem Schluss, an dem Prototypen erst mal die Bild- und Tonübertragung auf Kurzstrecken zu testen, und sobald das optimiert war, würde man das System so ausbauen, dass es auch auf weite Entfernungen hin problemlos funktionierte. Eddda schien von den Diskussionen nicht viel mehr zu verstehen wie ich, und als es um die wirklich feinen Details ging, schalteten wir beide ab. Eddda erzählte mir stattdessen, wie sie zu ihrem Streitkolben gekommen war - dass sie als kleines Mädchen immer auf einem Baum gesessen und Ettins mit Kirschkernen beworfen hatte, doch irgendwann war ihr Ast abgebrochen und sie direkt vor einem wütenden Ettin zu Boden gestürzt. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, dem Ettin seine Waffe abzuluchsen und ihm damit eins über die Rübe zu ziehen, und seitdem war der Streitkolben ihre Waffe.

„Natürlich benutze ich schon lange nicht mehr das alte stinkige Ding, aber das System ist und bleibt das gleiche. Welche Waffe bevorzugt Ihr?"

Ich hatte bisher noch keine andere Waffe als den Hammer erprobt, aber irgendwie wusste ich, dass das auch gar nicht nötig war. Wenn ich denn mal in der Lage war, den Hammer richtig zu führen, würde ich gar nicht erst das Bedürfnis haben, etwas anderes zu versuchen. Vom Prinzip her war der Hammer dem Streitkolben gar nicht so unähnlich, und Eddda versprach mir, mit mir einen ordentlichen Waffenhändler aufzusuchen, sobald ich die Waffe gut genug beherrschte.

„Irgendwann braucht jeder Krieger eine gute Waffe, die genauestens auf ihn abgestimmt ist. Man kann nicht ewig mit dem billigsten Schrott kämpfen, den es an jeder Straßenecke gibt. Und wenn sich jemand mit schweren Waffen auskennt, dann ist das Leo. Sie bastelt zwar auch alles Mögliche aus Schrott, aber wenn Ihr auf der Suche nach richtig exotischen Waffen seid, dann ist sie die richtige Ansprechpartnerin. Es ist nur manchmal schwer sie zu finden, weil sie immer auf Achse und selten in der Zitadelle ist."

Eddda war unglaublich. Sie war wirklich freundlich, vor allem weil ich auf gutem Wege war eine Kriegerin zu werden so wie sie, aber sobald ich ihren Namen falsch betonte - und das passierte mir an dem Nachmittag noch einige Male - bekam ich entweder eine Kopfnuss, einen harten Schlag in die Rippen oder beides.

Als es Nachmittag wurde verabschiedete ich mich, um vor der Arbeit noch bei Zojja vorbei zu schauen. Ich musste Kekk versprechen, am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen, damit er mir zeigen konnte was er bis dahin erarbeitet hatte, und Ronnée verabschiedete mich mit einem „Kein Wort zu Eurer Tante!"

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war Zojja in ihrem Labor, diesmal allerdings war die Konsole ausgeschaltet. Stattdessen kniete Zojja auf den Steinfliesen, das Gesicht über einen Golem gebeugt, dessen Innenraum offen war. Ich konnte nicht sagen ob sie ihn auseinander- oder zusammenbaute, doch bei den etlichen Kleinteilen hatte ich alle Achtung vor allen, die sich mit Golemantie auskannten.

„Hey, Tantchen. Bin wieder da. Und ich lebe noch."

Zojja warf mir einen schnellen prüfendenden Blick zu. Sie schien nicht überrascht zu sein über meine Anwesenheit, nachdem ich sie in den letzten Wochen fast täglich besucht hatte, rechnete sie wohl jederzeit mit mir.

„Das sehe ich. Wenn auch knapp, so wie ich das beurteile."

Ich schnaubte. Das war besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Immerhin hätte sie auch kommen können mit „Ich hab's Euch doch gesagt", und ich rechnete es ihr hoch an, dass sie sich diesen Kommentar verbiss. Auch wenn ich mir sehr sicher war, dass sie sich dafür sehr zusammenreißen musste.

„Habt Ihr etwas erreicht, außer, dass Ihr nun ausseht wie eine Gehängte?"

„Einiges sogar. Asckar ist tatsächlich einer von uns."

„Einer von _Euch_? Wie viele gibt es denn?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber wenn Asckar so ist, dann muss es noch andere geben. Das weiß ich, und ich muss jetzt nur noch einen Weg finden, sie ausfindig zu machen. Ich brauche jemanden, mit dem ich mich aussprechen kann... Als ich hierher kam, kannte ich diese Welt bereits. Asckar nicht, deshalb war es besonders schlimm für ihn. Aber ich wusste, was passieren wird, vom ersten Augenblick an bis Jahre in die Zukunft. Allerdings ist irgendwas mit meinem Kopf passiert, so wie es Asckars und mein Hirn auf Eure Sprache umgepolt hat, und jedes Mal, wenn ich mich versuche zu erinnern, ist da eine Blockade. Und sie wird immer stärker, mit jedem Tag der vergeht. Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich müsste doch genau wissen, was passiert, müsste mich erinnern können! Bei Zhaitan wusste ich es doch auch. Und meine Erinnerungen reichen noch weiter. Zumindest sollten sie das. Ich habe dieses Gefühl, Vorahnungen, wenn ich bestimmte Namen höre oder Orte sehe. Nur immer, wenn ich versuche diese Erinnerungen zu greifen, ist da diese Wand, die die Erinnerungen vom Rest meines Denkens abschirmt! Wenn ich diese Wand durchbrechen könnte, wäre ich vielleicht in der Lage, den Lauf der Dinge zu ändern..."

„Und wohin sollte das führen?" Fragte Zojja mit ruhiger Stimme und legte ihre Arbeit nieder, um mich mit ernstem Blick anzusehen. „Liebes, ich glaube eher, dass es sich hier um eine Art Schutzfunktion handelt. Was wollt Ihr bezwecken, wenn Ihr die Zukunft ändert? Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass Ihr die Dinge vielleicht nur noch schlimmer macht? Wenn man etwas ändert, um jemanden zu schützen, schadet man am Ende nur noch viel mehr. Alles hat seinen Platz in der Ewigen Alchemie, und manche Dinge müssen einfach passieren."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es musste doch einen Grund haben, weshalb ich hier war, und vielleicht war es genau das. Dass ich nur deshalb nach Tyria gekommen war, um etwas zu verändern!

„Das kann nicht sein. Was wäre, wenn ich früh genug gekommen wäre, um Snaffs Tod zu verhindern? Wäre das nicht ungemein besser gewesen, für alle? Vor allem aber für Euch!"

Für einen Augenblick blitzte Trauer in Zojjas Augen auf. „Das wart Ihr aber nicht. Ihr konntet Snaffs Tod nicht verhindern, und keiner sonst konnte das. Die Dinge sind geschehen, und wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre, wären viele Dinge womöglich nicht passiert und wer weiß, wie die Welt dann ausgesehen hätte. Ich denke, dass Eure Erinnerungen deswegen gesperrt sind, damit Ihr den Lauf der Dinge nicht noch schlimmer macht. Erst, wenn die Dinge tatsächlich geschehen sind, kommt die Erinnerung zurück. Und wer sagt Euch, dass es sich hier wirklich so abspielt, wie Ihr es in Erinnerung habt? Und was passiert ab dem Punkt, an dem Eure Erinnerung endet?"

Das wollte ich gar nicht herausfinden. Der Lauf der Geschichte Tyrias war zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich hierhergekommen war, in meiner Welt schon viel weiter fortgeschritten gewesen, und ich plante, schon längst wieder einen Weg nach Hause gefunden zu haben, bevor das Tyria, in dem ich mich jetzt befand, soweit aufgeholt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich, dass die Handlung des Spiels bereits fünf Jahre umfasst hatte, bevor ich hierhergekommen war, und zur Zeit befand ich mich sozusagen im Jahr eins.

Aber was, wenn Zojja Recht hatte? Wenn die Blockade wirklich ein Schutzmechanismus war, damit ich nichts verschlimmerte? Konnte ich denn überhaupt etwas schlimmer machen, indem ich bloß versuchte, jemandem das Leben zu retten?

* * *

 **AN:**

Lieben Dank an Leo, dass ich einige ihrer Charaktäre verwenden darf! Hier hat nun also Eddda ihren ersten Auftritt, und ich mag die Richtung, in die sie sich entwickelt :)


	14. Kapitel 13 - Gewissensbisse

**Kapitel 13 - Gewissensbisse**

„Sehr gut! Jetzt werde ich Euch von links angreifen und will, dass Ihr meinen Angriff blockiert oder ihm ausweicht. Verstanden?"

Ich nickte. Während Aidan sein Gewicht auf die linke Seite verlagerte machte ich mich bereit, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auszuweichen, und während sein Fuß einen Millimeter nach vorne rückte, ließ ich mich zur Seite fallen - nur um schließlich doch von Aidans Breitschwert gerammt zu werden. Überrascht stürzte ich zu Boden, rappelte mich aber gleich wieder auf. In letzter Sekunde hatte Aidan die Seite gewechselt und mich von rechts angegriffen, genau dort, wo ich ihm hatte ausweichen wollen. Er lachte.

„Genau das dachte ich mir. Ihr verlasst Euch zu sehr auf das, was ich sage! Hört auf zu denken und fangt an zu fühlen. Ihr müsst spüren, was Euer Gegner als nächstes macht! Wenn Ihr mit dem Denken anfangt, seid Ihr tot, bevor Ihr überhaupt irgendwas erreicht habt. Denken könnt Ihr im Labor, aber hier draußen müsst Ihr Euch ganz Euren Instinkten überlassen. Noch mal!"

Diesmal gab Aidan keine Richtung an, doch da er eben rechts angegriffen hatte, schlussfolgerte ich, dass es diesmal die andere Seite sein würde. Doch wieder griff Aidan rechts an, und wieder traf mich die Breitseite seiner Waffe, doch diesmal schaffte ich es, mich auf den Beinen zu halten. So ging das nicht weiter! Wut stieg in mir auf. Aidan hatte mir während dem heutigen Training schon einige schmerzhafte Hiebe verpasst, aber ich schaffte es immer noch nicht, seine Angriffe vorauszusehen. So würde aus mir nie ein ordentlicher Krieger werden!

Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es war mir schon einmal gelungen, bei dem Training mit Narru. Nur würde ich mich diesmal nicht eine ganze Woche lang piesacken lassen, bis ich in der Lage war zu kontern. _Hört auf zu denken und fangt an zu fühlen..._

Nach und nach blendete ich alles aus, das in diesem Moment unwichtig war. Die lauten Geräusche von Löwenstein, das Meer in meinem Rücken und das Rauschen meines Blutes verschwommen zu einem einheitlichen Klang, der im Rhythmus meines Herzschlags an- und abschwoll. Die Umrisse der Stadt, der Felsen und des Ozeans um mich herum verblichen und schließlich sah ich nur noch Aidan vor mir, der sich bereit machte zum nächsten Angriff. _Du kannst das. Konzentrier Dich, hör auf Deinen Instinkt!_

In einem einzigen Augenblick nahm ich die unterschiedlichsten Anzeichen war. Das Flackern von Aidans Augen in die Richtung, in die er angreifen wollte. Die offensichtliche Haltung zur einen Seite, mit der er mich erneut in die Irre führen wollte. Das unauffällige Scharren des Fußes im Sand, als er sein Gewicht verlagerte. Diesmal wollte ich mich nicht schlagen lassen und auch nicht bloß ausweichen. Ich wollte der Welt und vor allem mir beweisen, dass die vielen Trainingsstunden nicht umsonst gewesen waren und dass ich doch zu etwas taugte, egal was manch einer von mir denken mochte.

Also nahm ich noch einen tiefen Atemzug, schmeckte die salzige Seeluft und die leicht modrige Note des fauligen Holzes. Den Hammer mit beiden Händen fest gepackt wartete ich darauf, dass Aidan seinen Angriff startete, und versuchte dabei, auf jede noch so kleine Bewegung von ihm zu achten, um zu erahnen, wo er als nächstes angreifen wollte. Aidan sog schnell die Luft ein, und im nächsten Moment rauschte das Breitschwert mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu. Doch diesmal lag ich richtig, duckte mich unter dem Schwert hinweg und nutzte Aidans verbliebenen Schwung, um ihn mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf die Schulter aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Es wirkte, denn damit hatte Aidan nicht gerechnet, und als er überrascht taumelte und für eine Sekunde seine Deckung fallen ließ, nahm ich mit einer Drehung genug Schwung und mit einem lauten Schrei stieß ich meinen Hammer ohne Hemmungen gegen Aidans Rücken, um ihn damit endgültig zu Fall zu bringen.

Doch so leicht war der Norn nicht kleinzukriegen; auch wenn mein erster Konter ihn überrascht hatte, so hatte er sich schnell wieder fassen können und schlug nun zurück. Mit schmerzverzerrter Mine drehte er sich um, holte kräftig aus, während ich noch mein Gleichgewicht von meinem letzten Schlag sammelte, und ließ seine Waffe von oben herab auf mich nieder fahren. Der Helm den ich trug würde den Schlag abfedern, wenn ich nicht in der Lage war ihm auszuweichen, doch ich wollte beweisen, dass ich zu mehr in der Lage war. Zur Seite ausweichen war nicht möglich, dazu fehlte mir die Zeit. So würde Aidan zwar nicht meinen Kopf treffen, aber meine Beine, sobald ich versuchte mich zu rollen, und die waren weniger geschützt als der Kopf. Mir blieb also nur ein einziger Weg, und mit aller Kraft, die ich hatte, wuchtete ich den Hammer nach oben, sodass er mit einem lauten _KLONG!_ mit dem Schwert kollidierte. Das Geräusch tat in den Ohren weh, und die Wucht des Aufpralls zog schmerzhaft die Arme hoch bis in den Rücken, doch ich witterte meine Chance. Jetzt hing es nur noch davon ab, wer von uns beiden sich eher wieder gefasst hatte. Aidan brauchte einen Moment, um wieder ordentlichen Griff zu bekommen, nachdem die Waffe ihm die Handgelenke verdreht hatte, und da auch ich den Stiel gerade nicht gut zu fassen bekam, ließ ich den Hammer zu Boden fallen und rammte die Spitze meines Helms so fest in Aidans Bauch wie ich nur konnte. Mit einem Aufschrei fielen wir beide zu Boden und Aidan brauchte eine Weile, bis er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, während ich schwer schnaufend neben ihm im Gras saß und mir die schmerzenden Schultern massierte.

Bisher hatte Aidan sich immer zurückgehalten was seine Angriffe anging, doch diesmal hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt, dass er einen Schritt weiter gegangen war. Das war für mich ein gutes Zeichen, dass ich langsam aber sicher die nächste Stufe erreicht hatte, und es erfüllte mich ein wenig mit Stolz.

Immer noch schwer atmend setzte sich auch Aidan auf und strich sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht, dann warf er mir einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Kleines, das war... Gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ihr scheint... wirklich was gelernt zu haben in letzter Zeit. Wenn Ihr mich fragt... dann finde ich, ist es an der Zeit, Euch... auch mal mit anderen Gegnern kämpfen zu lassen."

Ich schluckte. Andere Gegner? „Was meint Ihr damit?"

Aidan lachte. „Euch einem Minotauren oder Oger entgegenzustellen ist vielleicht noch etwas früh, aber ich dachte da an Verschlinger, Wölfe,... Irgendwas kleines in der Art."

„Hah. Klein!? Ihr macht wohl Witze! Kekk hat wegen so einem kleinen Wolf sein Bein verloren."

„Euer Freund hatte in den Wochen davor aber kein intensives Training, nehme ich an?"

Ich schwieg und schüttelte den Kopf. Im Grunde war es genau das, was ich gewollt hatte: Aidan dachte darüber nach, eine Stufe weiter zu gehen. Doch irgendwo bereitete der Gedanke mir Angst, denn langsam war ich mit Aidans Techniken ein wenig vertraut, und jetzt einem Gegner wie einem wilden Tier gegenüber zu stehen... Auf der anderen Seite würde Aidan sicherlich eingreifen, wenn etwas schief ging, also was konnte schon passieren?

 _Wenn Du ein Körperteil verlierst, weißt Du wenigstens, wo Du guten Ersatz herbekommst._

Schnell warf ich einen Blick in den Himmel. Es dauerte noch etwas bis zum Sonnenuntergang, das Training war also noch nicht beendet. Wollte Aidan mich etwa heute noch gegen andere Gegner kämpfen lassen?

Er stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Rüstung und bedeutete mir, ihm zu folgen. Ich fragte nicht, wo er mich hinführte, doch als wir den Platz mit den vielen Portalen einfach so passierten, wurde ich doch neugierig. Wölfe gab es in ganz Tyria, wo also würde Aidan mich hinbringen?

Tatsächlich brachte Aidan mich zum Haupteingangstor Löwensteins, das ich zwar schon einige Male gesehen, aber noch nie passiert hatte. Im Grunde hatte Löwenstein drei Zugangsmöglichkeiten: Über die Portale, über den Hafen, oder über das gewaltige Steintor in Löwenform, das zu den Gendarran Feldern führte. Und das schien das Ziel zu sein, denn wir passierten die Torwächter und als wir das gewaltige Konstrukt hinter uns ließen, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und blieb mitten auf der Brücke stehen, um Löwenstein mal von außen zu sehen.

Zwar sah man nur die Stadtmauer, auf der vereinzelt ganz oben noch einige Häuser prangten, doch die Mauer war so gewaltig, dass sie selbst dem größten Angriff vom Land standhalten würde. Das gigantische Tor, aufwändig in Form eines Löwen gestaltet, schien förmlich zu Brüllen „Bleibt bloß draußen, wenn Ihr nichts Gutes im Schilde führt!" Nur über die Luft und über das Wasser war die Stadt verwundbar, das hatten die Bewohner schon zu spüren bekommen. Doch nachdem die Stadt vor etlichen Jahren überflutet und komplett zerstört worden war, war die Stadt wieder aufgebaut worden und auch nach den ersten Angriffen Zhaitans waren der Hafen ausgebaut und die Feste auf der Klaueninsel errichtet worden. Ich konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, dass ich diese Informationen so problemlos abrufen konnte, aber das, was für uns wichtig sein konnte, blieb weiterhin verborgen.

Aidan scharrte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß und endlich wandte ich den Blick von der imposanten Mauer ab und folgte Aidan nach Westen, scheinbar schien er recht gut zu wissen, wo er uns hinführte. Während wir liefen, dachte ich mir, wie angenehm es doch war, mal nicht durch Portale reisen zu müssen. Nicht nur die ständigen Kontrollen nervten, sondern sie kosteten auch ein ordentliches Sümmchen und das Reisen selbst war mir noch immer nicht sonderlich angenehm. Verließ man Löwenstein aber durch das Haupttor, so hatte man überhaupt keine Unannehmlichkeiten zu fürchten: Kontrolliert wurden nur die, die die Stadt betreten wollten.

Wir verließen einen ausgetretenen Pfad, auf dem wir uns eine Weile fortbewegt hatten, und steuerten nun auf ein kleines Wäldchen zu, das recht nah am Sumpf gewachsen war, den man von hier aus recht gut riechen konnte. Ich hoffte, dass Aidan nicht noch näher an das stinkige Gebiet gehen würde, und sehnte mich schon ein wenig nach der salzigen Seeluft Löwensteins, ja sogar nach der stickigen Dschungelluft Maguumas zurück. Zwar lag auch hier in Gendarran noch die Präsenz des Meeres in der Luft, allerdings war die Luft hier schwer von vielen verschiedenen Eindrücken; modrig vom Sumpf, aber dennoch mit der süßlichen Note vom frischen Schnee, denn die Gendarran Felder grenzten sowohl an Maguuma, als auch an die Zittergipfel, und waren sozusagen das Verbindungsstück zwischen der freien Stadt und der Hauptstadt der Menschen.

„Was genau suchen wir eigentlich?" Fragte ich Aidan, nachdem er bei einer kleinen Baumgruppe stehen geblieben war um etwas am Waldrand zu suchen, und ich bekam die Antwort schneller als mir lieb war, in Form von Wolfsgeheul ganz in der Nähe.

„Ihr wollt mich tatsächlich gegen einen Wolf kämpfen lassen!?" Wieder musste ich an Kekk denken, der durch Wölfe sein Bein verloren hatte. Allerdings wusste ich nicht, inwiefern er zu dem Zeitpunkt schon in der Lage gewesen war zu kämpfen...

Aidan schnaubte, hielt den Blick aber auf den Waldrand gerichtet, von dem sich nun ein gräulicher Wolf löste und zielstrebig auf uns zuhielt, während er ein beängstigendes Geheul von sich gab.

„Gegen einen Wolf zu kämpfen wäre ja gelacht! Die Herausforderung bei Wölfen ist, dass sie sich Verstärkung rufen, sobald sie sich bedroht fühlen. Aber da die Bewohner Krytas sich ohnehin immer über die vielen Wölfe beschweren, wird uns keiner Probleme machen, wenn wir ein paar von ihnen erledigen - oder besser gesagt Ihr."

Entgeistert starrte ich auf den Wolf, hinter dem nun noch zwei weitere aufgetaucht waren, und als ich mich kurz umdrehte, um Aidan für vollkommen verrückt zu erklären, musste ich feststellen, dass er spurlos verschwunden war. _Hat der Mistkerl mich also echt mit drei Wölfen alleine gelassen..._

Schnell packte ich meinen Hammer und verlagerte mein Gewicht so, dass ich guten Halt fand und ordentlich Schwung holen konnte. Gleich drei auf einmal... Dieser Norn wollte mich scheinbar wirklich umbringen!

Doch Aidan wusste, wann jemand bereit für einen richtigen Kampf war und wann nicht. Er trainierte mich nun schon seit Wochen, und nicht umsonst war er Mal für Mal härter und unbarmherziger geworden. Da mein Fortschritt ein eher schleichender Prozess war, war mir meine Entwicklung nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen, und da Aidan eine Stufe höher ging, je stärker ich wurde, fühlte ich mich heute auch nicht viel stärker als am Anfang. Aber jetzt, da die Wölfe gleichzeitig einen Satz auf mich zu machten, spürte ich die Auswirkungen des Trainings mehr denn je.

Mein Kopf schaltete jegliches Denken ab und gab jeglichen Platz frei für meine Wahrnehmungen. Obwohl ich aufgeregt war, spürte ich, wie mein Puls sich verlangsamte, mein Gehör sich schärfte und alles um mich herum verschwamm und undeutlich wurde, bis ich nur noch meine Gegner vor mir sah, deutlicher denn je. Es war, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt und mich plötzlich durch jemanden ersetzt, der schon jahrelang Erfahrung im Kampf gesammelt hatte.

Wie im Zeitraffer sah ich die Bewegungen der Wölfe, sah, dass der größte von ihnen als erstes bei mir sein würde, und dem Blick seiner Augen nach zu urteilen wusste ich, wo er angreifen würde. In einer fließenden Bewegung drehte ich meinen Oberkörper, ohne dabei den Halt an den Füßen zu verlieren, und riss genau in dem Moment den Hammer nach vorne, als der Wolf das Maul aufriss um mir an die Kehle zu gehen. Der Stein traf das Tier voller Wucht in der Gurgel, und mit einem schmerzlichen Jaulen wurde es ein gutes Stück zurück geschleudert und blieb eine Weile benommen auf dem Boden liegen.

Währenddessen hatten die anderen beiden Tiere sich links und rechts von mir aufgestellt. Mein Rückschlag hatte sie etwas verunsichert, doch dass ich ihren Alpha verletzt hatte, machte sie wütend.

Schweiß perlte mir von der Stirn und rann über meinen Nacken. Ich wusste, dass ich nur einen der Wölfe abwehren könnte; dennoch musste ich den anderen soweit zurückhalten können, dass er mich nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzte.

Ich entschied mich für den Wolf links von mir und bevor das Tier reagieren konnte, rammte ich ihm meinen Hammer so fest auf den Schädel, dass ein ekelerregendes Knacken ertönte und eine eiskalte Welle meinen Rücken hinabschießen ließ. Das schöne Fell des Wolfes war nur noch ein Brei aus zersplitterten Knochen und Gehirnmasse, und wenn ich vor dem Training etwas gegessen hätte, hätte ich es mit Sicherheit jetzt nicht mehr in mir behalten können.

Doch für solche Überlegungen blieb keine Zeit, denn der andere Wolf hatte sich währenddessen in der Rüstung meines Schulterschutzes verbissen und auch der Alpha regte sich langsam wieder mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren. Schmerz spürte ich keinen, denn unter den Mithrilplatten meiner Rüstung befand sich außerdem ein robustes Lederhemd, wodurch die Fänge des Tiers so weit abgebremst wurden, dass sie vermutlich nur Kratzer auf meiner Haut hinterlassen würden. Doch der Wolf hing schwer an meinem Arm und ließ sich nicht abschütteln, und ein Kribbeln in meinen Gelenken sagte mir, dass ich das Gewicht nicht besonders lange würde halten können.

Den Hammer mit dem blockierten Arm greifend, so gut es ging, packte ich den Wolf mit der linken an den Ohren, krallte mich in sein Fell und zog, so fest ich konnte. Während der Wolf aufjaulte und dabei seine Zähne freigab, befreite ich mit einem Ruck meine Schulter und rammte sie dem Tier im selben Zug gegen die Nase, so fest ich konnte. Meine Position ließ keinen besonders wuchtigen Stoß zu, doch es reichte, um das Tier zu Boden zu bringen. Mein Magen rebellierte bei der Vorahnung, was gleich geschehen würde, dennoch griff ich den Stiel meiner Waffe mit beiden Händen, und stieß die Spitze in die Brust des Wolfes, so hart ich konnte. Ich musste die richtige Stelle getroffen haben, denn der Wolf zuckte noch einmal und blieb dann reglos liegen, ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht, bei dem ich würgen musste.

Aber der Alpha war noch immer am Leben, und er hatte seine Kräfte wieder gesammelt - und war wütender denn je. Etwas Blut triefte aus seinem Maul, und er machte sich bereit zum Sprung. Dieses Mal konnte ich nicht schnell genug reagieren, und der Wolf riss mich zu Boden und hielt mich dort fest, seine Vorderpfoten schwer auf meiner Brust. Speichel tropfte aus seinem Maul, mischte sich mit Blut und bedeckte meinen Hals.

 _Wäre das jetzt nicht der perfekte Moment für Aidan, aus seinem Versteck zu kommen und mir zu helfen?_

Mühsam versuchte ich, trotz des Gewichts Luft zu bekommen und den scheußlichen Mundgeruch zu ignorieren. Mir blieben nur wenige Augenblicke, bis der Wolf sich an meiner ungeschützten Gurgel zu schaffen machen würde. Aber ich würde nicht sterben. Nicht heute, und nicht durch diesen Wolf.

Ein letztes Mal sammelte ich alle meine Kräfte, schob den Hammer beiseite, klammerte mich mit beiden Händen an den Körper des Wolfes und rollte mich so, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Das Tier knurrte erneut, da es nicht mit einem Konter gerechnet hatte, doch ich hatte bereits den Griff meiner Waffe in Händen und presste das Holz nun so fest gegen die Kehle des Wolfes, wie ich nur konnte.

Der Wolf zappelte unter mir, und ich hatte Mühe, ihn festzuhalten. Seine Krallen zerkratzten mir die komplette Rüstung, fanden auch Schlupflöcher und rissen Stellen meiner Haut auf, einmal streifte seine Pfote sogar mein Gesicht, doch ich ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz auf meiner Wange.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis das Zucken des Tieres nachließ und schließlich ganz aufhörte. Erst als ich ganz sicher war, dass der Alpha sich nicht mehr regen würde, ließ ich von ihm ab und rollte mich zur Seite. Als ich dort im Gras saß, meinen Hammer mit zitternden Händen umklammert, schmeckte ich neben dem metallischen Geschmack meines Blutes plötzlich auch Salz auf meinen Lippen und begriff, dass ich weinte.

Mein Blick fiel auf die drei toten Wölfe um mich herum, dann auf meine verschmierte Waffe und dann auf mich selbst. Ein grässlicher Klageschrei entkam meinen Lippen, als meine Sinne sich wieder normalisierten und ich begriff, was ich da gerade getan hatte.

Ich hatte jemanden umgebracht.

Entsetzen packte mich, und ich starrte den Leichnam des Wolfes an, der einen Stoß ins Herz abbekommen hatte. Der Bauch lag frei, und ich konnte ein paar rosige Zitzen erkennen. Es war also eine Wölfin gewesen, und sie säugte. Ich hatte sie umgebracht und damit ihren Kindern die Mutter genommen.

Kälte machte sich in meinem Körper breit, und meine Hände zitterten immer stärker. Würde das Rudel sich um die verbliebenen Welpen kümmern? Oder würden sie elendig verhungern und von anderen Räubern gefressen werden, jetzt da ihre Mutter fort war?

Ich sprang auf und torkelte einige Schritte nach hinten, als ich gegen etwas stieß, was ich zunächst für einen Baum hielt, doch es war warm und gab hinter mir nach. _Aidan_.

 _Was habe ich getan? Zu was habt Ihr mich da gezwungen?_

Aidan legte mir fest die Hände auf die Schultern und drückte zu, doch ich spürte ihn kaum.

„Gut gemacht, Kleine! Macht Euch keine Sorgen um die Rüstung, an jeder Ecke findet Ihr Rüstungsschmiede, die das in null komma nichts wieder für Euch erledigen. Und was die Wölfe angeht... Die sind schon gefressen, sobald wir uns nur umdrehen."

Aidans Worte waren wie Nadelstiche und breiteten sich aus wie Gift in meinem Körper.

„Das ist alles? Mehr habt Ihr nicht zu sagen?" Flüsterte ich fast unhörbar, meine Stimme brüchig und so kalt, dass sie mich selbst erschreckte.

Aidan ließ von mir ab und stellte sich vor mich, dass er mein Gesicht betrachten konnte. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er meinen Ausdruck sah, doch seine Verwirrung über meine Reaktion war nicht zu übersehen.

„Hey, was ist denn los? Ihr habt die Viecher kalt gemacht, und das noch besser, als ich erwartet hatte! In Euch steckt wirklich ein Krieger, wir müssen ihn nur noch ganz aus Euch raus kitzeln. Außerdem, was ist mit Jormags Dienern, die Ihr in den Zittergipfeln platt gemacht habt?"

Ich schnaubte, und der Norn legte den Kopf schief, als überlege er fieberhaft, was er denn falsch gemacht hatte.

„Ihr habt mich dazu gebracht, jemanden umzubringen, Aidan. Ich rede nicht von verdorbenen Dienern eines Drachen, denn die hatten ohnehin schon jegliches Leben ausgehaucht. Ich rede von _lebendigen, atmenden_ Kreaturen, die noch einen Platz in der Welt hatten." In meine Stimme mischte sich noch etwas. Verachtung? Wut? Ich hatte schon mal meine Waffe erhoben, noch vor Jormags Dienern. Es war ein Krait gewesen, beim Angriff auf das Labor an der Splitterküste, doch Krait zählten für mich ebenso wenig wie Eisbrut. „Diese Wölfin hatte Welpen, die sie säugen musste. Und jetzt wird sie nie wieder zu ihrem Rudel zurückkehren - möglicherwiese habe ich nicht nur den Tod von diesen drei zu verschulden, sondern auch den von all ihren Welpen! Und Ihr macht Euch Sorgen um meine Rüstung?!"

Beschwichtigend hob Aidan die Arme. „Hey, ganz ruhig, Szallejh. Tief durchatmen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass Euch das so fertig macht, hätte ich Euch erst gegen was anderes kämpfen lassen. Aber überlegt doch mal! Diese Wölfe sind keine zivilisierten Bewohner Tyrias. Sie haben mehr als genug Chaos angerichtet, und mehr als ein Leben auf dem Gewissen. Sie reißen alles, was ihnen in die Quere kommt - Vieh und sogar Kinder! Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass solche Räuber es verdient haben, zu sterben? Ihr habt diese drei getötet, aber damit möglicherweise das Leben vieler Menschen hier in Kryta gerettet! Ist es Euch das nicht wert?"

Ich tat, was Aidan sagte, und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Bis ich mir sicher war, dass meine Hände nicht mehr zitterten und auch meine Stimme nicht gleich versagen würde. Womöglich hatte Aidan recht, die Wölfe hier waren eine Plage für die Bewohner des Landes. Aber hab mir das das Recht, ihre Leben einfach so zu beenden?

„Trotzdem. Es ist grausam. Und es tut weh."

„Es sind nur Wölfe, beim Geist der Bärin!" Immer noch stand ein Ausdruck von Unglaube auf seinem Gesicht, er konnte und wollte einfach nicht verstehen, warum mich der Tod dieser Tiere so mitnahm. Und das machte mich wütend.

„Nur Wölfe!? Es sind Lebewesen, Aidan, Bewohner Tyrias wie Ihr und ich. Was gibt uns das Recht, darüber zu urteilen, wer leben darf und wer nicht?" _Wer hatte mir das Recht gegeben, den Krait zu töten? Hatten Krait auch Familien?_

Aidan schüttelte den Kopf, doch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, drehte ich mich um und rannte fast Richtung Löwenstein, während ich im Laufen den Hammer an meinem Rücken befestigte. Aidan rief meinen Namen und eilte hinter mir her.

„Wartet! Ihr habt das Richtige getan. Früher oder später werdet Ihr begreifen."

„Das Training ist für heute beendet." Rief ich, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er hatte mich mit Leichtigkeit wieder eingeholt, doch das hielt mich nicht davon ab, ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren.  
„Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause." Was ich jetzt ganz dringend gebrauchen konnte, war eine heiße Dusche, um den ganzen Schmutz von mir abzuwaschen, sowohl den sichtbaren als auch den unsichtbaren.

„Hey! Was ist mit dem Essen? Kesh freut sich schon drauf, Euch heute Abend wieder zu sehen."

Als ich nicht darauf reagierte, seufzte er und verlangsamte seinen Schritt, als hatte er verstanden, dass es nichts brachte, mir hinterherzulaufen.

„Überlegt es Euch, Ihr wisst, wo Ihr uns findet."

Ich drehte mich nicht mehr um, und den ganzen Weg von den Gendarran-Feldern bis zum Waschraum in Rata Sum hob ich nicht ein Mal den Blick vom Boden. Als ich im PeDACUR stand und das heiße Wasser über meinen zerschundenen Körper laufen ließ, fing ich wieder an zu zittern. Meine Rüstung war wieder sauber, und am nächsten Tag würde ich einen Rüstungsschmied aufsuchen um sie auszubessern, und auch von meinem Körper war alles Blut gewaschen worden, aber es fühlte sich an, als wäre noch immer eine Art von Schmutz auf mir, die kein Wasser der Welt beseitigen konnte.

Man hatte mir schon mehrmals gesagt, dass ich einen ganz passablen Krieger abgeben würde, wenn ich ordentlich trainiert würde. Aber Krieger zu sein bedeutete früher oder später auch, zu töten, und wenn es sich jedes Mal so anfühlte, wusste ich nicht, ob dies der Weg war den ich wirklich einschlagen wollte. Es hatte sich anders angefühlt, damals in den Zittergipfeln. Damals waren Narru und Nahraija dabei gewesen, und unsere Gegner waren sozusagen schon tot gewesen. Wir hatten sie nur erlöst. Diese Wölfe aber, das war etwas anderes gewesen. Ich wollte das nicht nochmal tun müssen.

Aber machte es denn noch einen Unterschied, jetzt, wo ich ohnehin schon befleckt war?

* * *

Ich ließ mir viel Zeit, ganz zum Ärgernis der anderen Asura, doch an diesem Abend war mir das egal. Als ich so lange unter dem Wasserstrahl gestanden hatte, dass meine Haut schon ganz schrumplig war und ich durch den Dampf schon leichten Schwindel bekam, beendete ich endlich das Programm und schleppte mich zu meinem Zimmer, wo ich mir etwas ordentliches anzog. Doch ich wollte den Rest des Abends nicht in meinem Zimmer verbringen; es gab nur eine Person, die ich jetzt sehen wollte.

Zojja hatte schon reichlich Erfahrung damit, zu töten. Sie hatte Kralkatorrik gegenübergestanden und Zhaitan ins Jenseits befördert, und auch wenn sie meine Gefühle und Gedanken nicht immer nachvollziehen konnte, so wusste ich doch, dass sie mir wenigstens zuhören und versuchen würde, mich zu verstehen.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Labor hörte ich in meinem Kopf immer wieder Aidans Stimme. _Es waren doch nur Wölfe!_ Nur Wölfe. Für mich war es das eben nicht! Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben jemandem Schmerzen zugefügt, von Fliegen und Spinnen mal abgesehen. Wie konnte er von mir erwarten, dass ich den Tod dreier Lebewesen einfach so hinnahm, nachdem ich ihn selbst verschuldet hatte? War er wirklich so skrupellos, dass es ihm überhaupt nichts ausmachte, ein Leben zu beendet, dass seiner nicht würdig war?

Gewissermaßen hatte er schon Recht, diese Wölfe lebten nicht unbedingt friedlich im Gebiet der Menschen. Und ich reagierte, als wären es keine Tiere, sondern Menschen gewesen, die ich da umgebracht hatte. Trotzdem nahm es mich mit, und ich wollte nicht einfach so hinnehmen, dass jeder ihren Tod als selbstverständlich betrachtete.

Als ich das Labor betrat, rannte ich fast in Zojja hinein, die gerade wieder einen ihrer Assistenten zurechtwies. Ihre Miene veränderte sich, als sie mich sah, und mit einer raschen Handbewegung scheuchte sie den Assistenten zurück zu seinem Arbeitsplatz. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch ohne ein Wort schlang ich die Arme um sie und presste mein Gesicht an ihre Schulter. Es war keine geplante Umarmung gewesen, sondern ich hatte einfach den Impuls gehabt, das jetzt unbedingt tun zu müssen, und Zojja wusste das. Sie sog zwar scharf die Luft ein, fing dann aber zögerlich an, mir auf den Rücken zu klopfen, bis ich von selbst wieder los ließ.

„Huch, das kam... überraschend! Was ist los?" Fragte sie so direkt wie immer, während sie mich in Richtung ihres Arbeitsbereichs leitete. Mit einem Ruck wuchtete ich mich auf den Tisch, schob ein paar Notizen zur Seite, um mehr Platz zu haben, und berichtete Zojja dann von dem Training und allem, was mir seitdem im Kopf herum schwirrte.

Sie arbeitete unentwegt an der Konsole, während ich sprach, doch ich wusste genau, dass sie mir zuhörte. Und irgendwie war es tröstlich, niemandem ins Gesicht blicken zu müssen. Eine lange Pause entstand, als ich geendet hatte, und wie in Trance folgten meine Augen den flinken Bewegungen von Zojjas Fingern auf dem Bildschirm.

Dann endlich seufzte sie und verlangsamte ihre Arbeit etwas.  
„Was Ihr fühlt, ist vollkommen normal. Das erste Mal ist immer schwierig, vor allem, wenn man vorher noch nie wirklich in Kontakt mit dem Tod gekommen ist. Auch ich habe eine Weile gebraucht, bis ich das erste Blut an meinen eigenen Händen verarbeiten konnte. Aber ich war schon sehr oft in Kämpfe verwickelt, und viele sind dabei durch meine Hand gestorben. Man stumpft mit der Zeit ab, glaubt mir. Wichtig ist, dass Ihr für Euch selbst realisiert, dass es das richtige war, was Ihr getan habt. Seid Euch bewusst, dass Ihr keine unschuldigen Kinder auf dem Gewissen habt, sondern Räuber. Es befriedigt mich nicht, jemandes Leben zu beenden, und das sollte es auch niemals tun. Aber solange ich im Klaren darüber bin, das richtige zu tun, fällt es nicht mehr so schwer. So wird es Euch auch gehen, früher oder später."

Ich war froh, von Zojja eine Antwort bekommen zu haben, die keinen Spott enthielt, doch dass sie sich so sicher war, dass ich erneut in eine solche Situation kommen würde, bereitete mir Bauchschmerzen.

„Ihr wart noch nie in einen Kampf verwickelt, bevor Ihr nach Tyria kamt, richtig?"

Ich nickte, auch wenn Zojja das vermutlich nicht sehen konnte. „Da, wo ich herkomme, gibt es keinen Krieg. Zumindest nicht in meinem Land. Und wir haben Leute, die Konflikte für uns regeln... Bevor ich hier her kam, wusste ich ja nicht mal, wie man eine Waffe hält! Und jetzt erwartet man von mir, dass ich einfach so töte. Das ist falsch, und geht mir viel zu schnell!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wie um den Gedanken loszuwerden.

„Das stimmt so nicht. Keiner erwartet von Euch, _einfach so_ zu töten. Aber im Gegensatz zu Eurer Heimat befindet sich Tyria im Krieg. Gegen die Drachen, gegen Banditen, Zentauren, Charr. Wir sind angewiesen auf gute Kämpfer, jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Und niemand kann einen Krieger gebrauchen, der wegen schlechtem Gewissen seine Gegner verschont und dabei selbst das Leben verliert. Versteht Ihr, was ich Euch damit sagen möchte?"

Ich brummte zustimmend, doch verstand ich das wirklich? Zwar wollte ich daran glauben, dass in Tyria eine Aufgabe auf mich wartete und dass ich nicht ohne Grund hierhergeholt wurde, aber als Krieger für dieses Land in den Krieg zu ziehen war nicht die Antwort, die ich auf die Frage nach meiner Bestimmung hatte hören wollen.

„Glaubt mir, die meisten Bewohner Tyrias sind auch nicht besonders erpicht darauf, ihr Leben lang kämpfen zu müssen. Aber dieses Land hat nun mal keine andere Wahl, denn wenn wir nicht kämpfen, tut es sonst keiner. Und das bedeutet unseren Untergang. Also entweder kämpfen wir und sterben in der Schlacht, oder wir verstecken uns und sterben trotzdem."

Zum Glück hatte ich die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgehoben, in nicht allzu langer Zeit wieder in mein altes Leben zurückkehren zu können.

Wir schwiegen eine Weile und ich ließ die Beine baumeln, während jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Was würde Narru dazu sagen, dass ihre Tochter nach drei Wölfen bereits den Schwanz einzog?

Als wären meine Gedanken das Stichwort für Zojja gewesen, beendete sie ihr Programm und sah mich von der Seite an.

„Hey, vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch mal über andere Dinge Gedanken machen, damit Ihr nicht weiter so eine schlechte Stimmung verbreitet. Heute Morgen ist eine Nachricht für Euch gekommen, von Narru. Es war der einfachste Weg, Euch zu erreichen, deshalb hat sie den Weg über meine Konsole genutzt. Vielleicht wollt Ihr Euch die Nachricht durchlesen."

Zojja öffnete den Brief und machte mir Platz, dass ich lesen konnte. Sie nutzte die Zeit, um sich wieder mit dem Assistenten anzulegen, und da weiter zu machen, wo ich sie unterbrochen hatte. Leise kichernd blendete ich ihre Stimmen aus und konzentrierte mich auf das, was Narru geschrieben hatte.

 _Szallejh,_

 _es ist nun schon eine ganze Weile her, seitdem wir uns gesehen haben. Aidan berichtet mir regelmäßig von Deinen Fortschritten im Training, und ich bin stolz auf Dich. Dennoch wäre ich nicht unglücklich darüber, Dich noch einmal persönlich zu sehen, denn ich denke, wir haben uns noch viel zu berichten. Mittlerweile zweifelt niemand mehr daran, dass Tequatl bald seinen entscheidenden Angriff wagen wird, deshalb bleiben wir noch an der Splitterküste und wenn er kommt, werden wir bereit sein. Erst danach werden wir das Labor der Vereinten Arkanisten verlassen, und noch kann keiner sagen, wo wir dann stationiert werden. Aber bis dahin weißt Du, wo Du mich findest._

 _Ich hoffe, Du kommst in Rata Sum zurecht und lässt Dich von meiner Schwester nicht zu sehr herumkommandieren. Bitte melde Dich doch, sobald meine Nachricht Dich erreicht hat._

 _Deine Mutter_

Bei den letzten Worten musste ich schmunzeln. Sicher hatte Narru sich so seltsam dabei gefühlt, wie ich mich nun beim Lesen. Aber ihre Nachricht vertrieb ein wenig die Kälte aus meinen Knochen, denn trotz allen anfänglichen Erwartungen hatte sie mich nicht nur als ihre Tochter anerkannt, sondern sie versuchte wirklich, sich in ihre Rolle als Mutter einzufügen.

Da Zojja noch immer mit ihrem Assistenten beschäftigt war, und mir nicht verboten hatte die Konsole anzufassen, öffnete ich ein neues Fenster, um Narru zu antworten. Auch ich zögerte kurz, als ich sie mit _Mutter_ begrüßte, doch es fühlte sich richtig an.

Wieder einmal war ich dankbar dafür, von vielen hier direkt so gut aufgenommen worden zu sein. Und im gleichen Atemzug bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich Aidan so hatte stehen lassen. Was würde er sagen, wenn ich nicht zum Abendessen auftauchte? Würde er verstehen, oder würde ich ihn damit kränken? Und Kesh... So furchteinflößend und schräg sie auch sein konnte, aber ich hatte mich auch gefreut, sie an diesem Abend wieder zu sehen.

Zojja kam zurück, während ich gerade meine Antwort abschickte, und wir tauschten die Plätze, damit sie weiter arbeiten konnte. Doch ich tippte unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen; plötzlich war mir doch danach, noch nach Löwenstein zu reisen und mich bei Aidan für mein Verhalten zu entschuldigen.

Das schien Zojja zu spüren, denn sie seufzte und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.

„Eure Besuche bei mir sind in letzter Zeit immer seltener geworden - und kürzer. Eigentlich sollte ich froh sein, Euch nicht mehr an der Backe kleben zu haben, aber mir fehlt Eure Anwesenheit. Und jetzt wollt Ihr schon wieder gehen, habe ich Recht?"

Ich stutzte über diese Offenheit was Zojjas Gefühle betraf, doch fühlte ich mich auch geschmeichelt, dass sie mich nicht nur ständig in ihrer Nähe ertrug, sondern mich tatsächlich auch ab und an in ihrer Nähe haben wollte.

Schulterzuckend stützte ich mich am Tisch ab. „Meine Freunde warten auf mich, und ich will sie nicht enttäuschen. Aber wenn Ihr wollt, komme ich in nächster Zeit gerne wieder öfter." Ich zwinkerte, und Zojja verdrehte die Augen, als bereue sich jetzt schon ihre Worte. Dann lächelte sie mir aber kurz zu, und ich verabschiedete mich mit einem Winken und eilte aus dem Labor.

Es war schon spät, Aidan und Kesh hatten sicher schon längst mit dem Essen angefangen, wenn sie nicht sogar schon gegangen waren.

Die Kontrolle am Portal ging mir nicht schnell genug, doch als ich schließlich durch die Stadt rannte und mit rasendem Herzen zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm, als ich den Turm zu unserem Standardlokal hocheilte, sah ich die beiden noch immer an ihrem Lieblingstisch sitzen. Kesh hatte noch eine halbvolle Schüssel Krabben vor sich stehen, und Aidan trank gerade vermutlich sein zehntes Bier, doch er lächelte, als er mich erblickte, und rief mich zu sich.

Kesh begrüßte mich mit einer stürmischen Umarmung, ihr Fell kitzelte in meiner Nase, sodass ich niesen musste. Dann bot sie mir ihre Krabben an, die ich jedoch dankend ablehnte.

„Schön, dass Ihr doch noch aufgetaucht seid. Ich war schon sicher, dass Ihr nicht mehr kommen würdet."

„Pah!" Kesh schlug mit ihrer Pranke gegen den Tisch. „Während Baersson rumgeheult hat, hab ich keinen Herzschlag lang daran gezweifelt, dass Ihr noch kommen würdet. Ich kenn Euch doch, kleine Ratte!"

„Hey, ich hab nicht..." Setzte Aidan an, doch dann brummte er nur und kümmerte sich wieder um sein Bier.

Ich nahm neben Kesh Platz und lehnte ab, als ein Kellner meine Bestellung aufnehmen wollte. Heute würde ich definitiv nicht mehr in der Lage sein, etwas zu mir zu nehmen; dafür stand mir das Bild der Wölfe noch viel zu klar vor Augen.

„Danke für Euer Vertrauen, Kesh. Aidan... Ich wollte mich bei Euch entschuldigen. Es ist möglich, dass ich vorhin etwas überreagiert habe. Ihr hattet ja Recht, vermutlich habe ich Kryta einen Gefallen getan, aber trotzdem war es... Schwer für mich."

Arrhakesh fragte nicht nach. Entweder hatte Aidan sie schon in Kenntnis gesetzt über das, was passiert war, oder sie war mal wieder die aufmerksame Zuhörerin und reimte sich ihren Teil selbst zusammen - das war es, was ich an ihr so schätzte. Kesh stellte keine Fragen, wenn man nicht wollte, ganz gleich um was es ging.

„Ist in Ordnung, Kleines. Ich hab nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ihr so reagieren würdet. Aber ich versteh's - glaube ich." Er blickte mich über den Rand seines Bierkrugs hinaus an. „Lasst uns da jetzt nicht mehr drüber reden, ja? Nächste Woche lass ich mir was Schönes für Euch einfallen - etwas, bei dem keiner ums Leben kommt. Klingt das nach einem Plan für Euch?"

Ich nickte und beobachtete Arrhakesh fasziniert dabei, wie sie die Krabben Stück für Stück verschlang. Genüsslich, immer mit dem Schwanz zuerst, dass sie noch möglichst viel von ihrem Ende mitbekommen hätten, wenn sie noch am Leben gewesen wären...

Aber das war eben Kesh, und erschreckenderweise beunruhigte mich das schon lange nicht mehr so sehr wie damals, als ich sie kennengelernt hatte. Mittlerweile wusste ich auch, dass sie mich nicht einfach so fressen würde, und ich war auch fast sicher, dass sie meinen Körper in Ruhe lassen würde, sollte ich eines Tages sterben. Aber nur fast.

Beide sahen mich fragend an, als ich plötzlich kicherte. „Ach nichts. Ich finde es einfach schön, Freunde zu haben."

Stolz blitzte in Arrhakeshs Augen auf, als ihr klar wurde, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte. Dankbar lächelte sie mich an und spülte ein paar Krabben mit dem Zeug runter, was auch immer sie da gerade trank.

„Freunde? Worauf Ihr Euch verlassen könnt, kleine Ratte!"

Auch Aidan reckte sich über den Tisch und zerwühlte meine Haare mit seiner riesigen Hand. „Freut mich, dass Ihr es endlich eingesehen habt."

Und während ich Kesh dabei zusah, wie sie die Krabben nach und nach vernichtete, und Aidan ein Bier nach dem anderen wegkippte, verschwand plötzlich die Kälte aus meinem Körper und ich war einfach nur froh, nicht allein zu sein in dieser fremden Welt.

* * *

 **AN:**

* * *

So langsam aber sicher komme ich in die Richtung, in die ich wollte! Vielleicht geht's jetzt mal wieder schneller voran mit den Uploads, wer weiß? :)  
Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet alle einen guten Start ins neue Jahr und mit dem ersten Kapitel für 2018 kann ich ja gleich den ersten Vorsatz machen: Blink of an Eye in 2018 beenden. Das könnte mir sogar gelingen. Wir werden sehen. ~ **  
**


	15. Kapitel 14 - Scarlets Krieg

**Kapitel 14 - Scarlets Krieg**

„Hey, Edda! Wo bestellen wir morgen?" Lässig auf dem Tisch abgestützt drehte ich den Oberkörper so, dass ich Eddda hinter mir erkennen konnte, und musste lachen, als sich ihr Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Miene verzog.

„Ihr macht das mit Absicht, oder?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Wollte nur testen, ob Ihr immer noch auf mich losgeht, oder ob Ihr mittlerweile die Lust daran verloren habt."

Edddas Grummeln ließ die anderen Anwesenden im Labor kurz aufblicken, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandten. „Eigentlich müsste ich Euch allein dafür nochmal eine rüberziehen."

„Dann macht das doch." Erwartungsvoll beobachtete ich Eddda dabei, wie sie ihre Armprothese polierte, doch als keine weitere Reaktion von ihr kam, ließ ich die anderen neckischen Bemerkungen stecken. „Also, Mittagessen? Morgen? Wo?"

„Skritthirn." Ein ölbeschmierter Lappen kam auf mich zugeflogen, doch ich wich ihm problemlos aus, fing ihn auf und warf ihn zurück. Kekk, der unsere Spielchen schon eine Weile beobachtete, schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Warum holen wir unser Essen eigentlich nie bei Bromm?"

Ich unterdrückte ein plötzliches Husten. „Dann muss morgen aber jemand anderes mit Eddda das Essen holen." Die erstaunten Blicke ignorierte ich, doch als Eddda hinter mir anfing zu lachen, wurde ich rot. Ich vermied es seit einiger Zeit, Bromm gegenüberzutreten, und das wollte ich auch noch eine Weile so aufrecht erhalten.

„Heh, Ihr werdet doch wohl nicht Euer Herz an den gutaussehenden, unnahbaren Koch von nebenan verloren haben? Oder etwa doch?"

„Ach was, so ist das nicht. Es ist... kompliziert..." _Richtig. Er hat Dich bei sich schlafen lassen, nachdem Du Dich halb tot gesoffen hast, und Du hast es vermasselt, weil Du schlichtweg zu dumm bist für einen derart gutaussehenden Asura._

Varnas Augen wurden groß, als sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zu mir herum drehte. „ _Lief_ da etwa mal was zwischen Euch!?"

Eddda wollte schon etwas darauf erwidern, und ich überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich ganz schnell das Thema wechseln konnte, als Ronnée sich einschaltete. Und zum ersten Mal war ich froh über ihre Einmischung.

„Sind wir hier in der Nachwuchs-Aufzucht oder was? Ihr werdet Euch doch innerhalb dieses Labors eurem Intellekt angemessen verhalten können." Ich versuchte, die zwielichtigen Blicke, die sie Eddda und mir dabei zuwarf, nicht als Beleidigung aufzufassen, als Ronnée fortfuhr. „Wir holen unser Essen morgen bei Bromm, Eddda und ich holen es ab, und damit ende."

Als Ronnées Blick noch immer auf mir ruhte, formte ich lautlos das Wort „Danke" mit den Lippen, und seufzend drehte sie sich wieder um und beschäftigte sich weiter mit der Programmierung unseres Kommunikator-Prototyps. Noch im selben Moment schlug eine kräftige Faust auf meine Schulter, und direkt hinter mir stand Eddda, mit einem gewaltigen Grinsen im Gesicht, und so nah, dass ich vor Überraschung fast einen Satz nach vorne gemacht hätte.

„Über die Sache reden wir noch." Flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur ich es hören konnte, und ebenfalls grinsend schob ich sie von mir weg. Sicher würde Eddda mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis sie wusste woher meine Abneigung rührte, und ich war froh, wenn sie mich nicht dazu zwang, es vor der ganzen Kru zu erzählen.

Kekk reichte mir eine der Prothesen in Einzelteilen, mit der Aufgabe, sie größtenteils zusammenzuschrauben. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, wozu das meiste von dem Zeug gut war, was ich da in der Hand hielt, so hatte ich mittlerweile zumindest gelernt, wo ich welche Komponente zu befestigen hatte, und es tat gut, sich auf eine Art und Weise nützlich zu machen. Sicher, die Mitglieder der Kru hatten nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich einfach nur im Labor aufhielt und mich mit ihnen unterhielt, solange ich nichts zerstörte. Aber ich hatte mich in den letzten Wochen schon oft genug nutzlos gefühlt, und die Aussicht, eventuell in die Cybernetics-Kru aufgenommen zu werden, spornte meinen Eifer nur umso mehr an. Vermutlich würde ich nie so ein grandioser Prothesenbauer wie Kekk oder Ronnée werden, zumindest aber würde alles Wissen, das ich mir hier aneignete, nützlich sein, sollte ich es tatsächlich wagen, mich einmal in einem der Kollegs zu bewerben.

Eddda warf mir immer wieder vielsagende Blicke zu, während ich konzentriert auf meine Arbeit starrte, doch sonst war es im Labor still geworden. Nur das allgegenwärtige Brummen der Maschinen und Klicken der Prothesenteile erfüllten den Raum, eine Geräuschkulisse, die mir mittlerweile vertraut und lieb geworden war.

Die Kru machte große Fortschritte, was unseren Kommunikator anging. Der erste Prototyp war auf Kurzstrecken bereits recht erfolgreich gewesen, hatte aber schnell an Qualität verloren, je größer die Distanz wurde. Von Bildübertragung ganz zu schweigen. Meppo hatte dann allerdings die bahnbrechende Idee gehabt, von der ich zwar letztendlich nur Bahnhof verstanden hatte, aber es erhöhte die Reichweite um Längen. Und dank Ronnées Programmierung würde der neue Prototyp auch stabil genug sein, um gleichzeitig das Bild zu übertragen. Fragte sich nur, in welcher Qualität und wie lange das Ergebnis würde aufrecht erhalten werden können.

Ich betrachtete die Prothese eingehend, während ich eines der Verbindungsstücke montierte. Es würde eine Handprothese werden, am Gelenk beginnend, und so zierlich, dass es sich bei der Auftragstellerin nur um eine Frau handeln konnte. Das Metall war an den Fingern teilweise eingefärbt, sodass sich durch die weitgehend graue Prothese rubinrote Muster zogen, eine äußerst filigrane Arbeit, für die Varna sicher Stunden gebraucht hatte. Schmunzelnd fragte ich mich, wie es wäre, solch eine Prothese zu tragen. Wie würde es sich anfühlen, damit zu arbeiten? Wie konnte jemand durch Technik, die mit seinen Nervenbahnen verbunden war, so präzise Bewegungen ausführen, teilweise sogar präziser, als es mit einer fleischlichen Hand möglich wäre?

„Gebt mal her." Kam es von Eddda, als ich alles soweit montiert hatte, und ich reichte ihr die Prothese. Eddda selbst würde sie nicht tragen können, dafür war das Gerät viel zu zierlich und Eddda selbst viel zu muskulös, doch zu meiner Überraschung schlug sie die Prothese mit voller Wucht gegen einen der Tische - und biss dann auf eines der Verbindungsstücke!

Glücklicherweise hielt das Konstrukt, und mit einem zufriedenen Nicken gab Eddda die Prothese an Kekk zurück, der noch eine Art Chip einsetzte und das Ganze dann ordentlich verpackte und beschriftete. Meppo würde alle Prothesen, die an diesem Tag fertig würden, am selben Abend noch ausliefern, und bis dahin lagerten alle Pakete unter Kekks Schreibtisch, wo sie sicher waren vor eventuellen Explosionen oder Wutausbrüchen. An manchen Tagen durfte auch ich die Botengänge erledigen, sofern das Labor früh genug schloss, dass ich noch rechtzeitig zur Arbeit konnte. Heute würde das allerdings nicht der Fall sein, denn ich hatte nur noch weniger als eine Stunde, und noch immer sah nichts danach aus, als würden die Krumitglieder bald zum Ende kommen.

Es war oft anstrengend, den ganzen Tag bei Zojja oder der Kru zu verbringen und Abends noch zu Kellnern oder mit Aidan zu trainieren, doch es war eine willkommene Ablenkung, denn noch immer plagte mich die Frage, wie ich wieder nach Hause kommen könnte - und ob überhaupt. Letzteres wurde für mich mit jedem Tag unwahrscheinlicher, und bevor mich die Frustration übermannte, war es doch besser, sich so viele Grundlagen wie möglich zu schaffen.

* * *

Mit einem Knall wurde die Labortür aufgerissen und Meppo stürmte hinein, die wenigen Haare zerzaust und mit einem äußerst besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Varna legte ihre Arbeit nieder und stand auf, um ihm die schwere Tasche abzunehmen, die er trug - neu erhaltene Aufträge und deren Anzahlungen.

Ich hatte sehr lange gebraucht, um zu realisieren, dass die beiden Asura tatschlich verheiratet waren. Im Labor äußerten sie keinerlei Liebkosungen und zeigten auch sonst keine emotionale Bindung, aber mittlerweile hatte ich erfahren, dass es bei asurischen Ehen selten wirklich um Emotionen ging. In Meppos und Varnas Fall war es die Kru, und die Erfindungen, an denen sie gemeinsam arbeiteten, die sie dazu gebracht hatten, sich zusammen zu tun. Noch wusste ich nicht, inwiefern es bei den beiden mit Kindern stand, aber klar war, dass sie die Verbindung auflösen würden, sollte es die Kru einmal nicht mehr geben.

Dieser Zeitpunkt war allerdings noch fern, und Meppo nickte Varna dankbar zu, während er sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ. Keiner von uns fragte, und nachdem Meppo einige Male tief durchgeatmet hatte, fing er von selbst an zu berichten.

„Ich war gerade in Hoelbrak... Es ist unglaublich." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte dann. „Die ganzen Straßen sind voller Flüchtlinge aus den Zittergipfeln. Und wie ich gehört habe, soll es in der Zitadelle genauso aussehen. Scarlet ist drauf und dran, das komplette Gebiet mit ihren Allianzen zu zerstören; die Hauptstädte wissen nicht wohin mit all den Heimatlosen und fürchten, selbst bald Opfer von Scarlets Allianzen zu werden. Wenn das so weiter geht, wird Löwenstein bald genauso von Flüchtlingen überrannt. Wenn das nicht schon längst der Fall ist." Er schnaubte und stand auf, um ziellos im Labor umherzuwandern. „Jemand muss diese Irre endlich stoppen. Sonst zerstört sie noch ganz Tyria, ohne jeglichen Beweggrund."

Ronnée starrte Meppo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Diese Frau hat an allen Kollegs mit herausragenden Ergebnissen graduiert. Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht, dass sie sich die ganze Mühe macht, ohne dass ein Plan dahinter steckt?" Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück zu der Konsole und tippte auf dem Bildschirm herum, sprach aber weiter zu uns.

„Glaubt mir, sie hat ihre Beweggründe. Und den ganzen Allianzen und Gerätschaften zu urteilen, die sie nach und nach aufbaut, plant sie nicht nur, die nächste Bank in Löwenstein zu überfallen. Noch kann ich keine Zusammenhänge erkennen, aber es bereitet mir Kopfzerbrechen. Wenn jemand so einen Aufwand veranstaltet... Dann steckt da was dahinter, wovon wir alle betroffen sind. Aber wenn ich mich nicht täusche, hat Kommandeur Tippa bereits einige Leute zusammen getrommelt, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Tippa hat einen Drachen besiegt, da wird es ihr doch gelingen, ein durchgedrehtes Genie aufzuhalten."

Was Ronnée da sagte, klang durchaus logisch, aber zum ersten Mal seitdem ich sie kannte, klang selbst sie nicht vollkommen überzeugt von ihren Worten. Und das musste etwas bedeuten, denn ich kannte keine andere Person, die so selbstverliebt und überzeugt von sich war wie Ronnée.  
Doch mich störte noch etwas anderes. Im Laufe des Gesprächs waren die Kopfschmerzen zurückgekehrt, diese Barriere in meinem Kopf schien zu pochen, als wollte sie genau die Informationen verbergen, die jetzt von Nutzen gewesen wären.

Ich stimmte Ronnée voll und ganz zu: Scarlet plante etwas großes. Etwas, das keiner von uns bisher überschauen konnte.

Plötzlich kehrte eine Erinnerung zurück: Aidan, Arrhakesh und ich in unserem Restaurant in Löwenstein. Die Gespräche über Zhaitans Fall und was als nächstes kommen würde. Ich war so überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Mordremoth Probleme machen würde, obwohl er bisher noch tief und fest in seinem Schlaf versunken war. Gab es einen Zusammenhang? Was machte mich so sicher, dass nicht doch Jormag, der doch bereits deutliche Aktivitäten zeigte, als nächstes angreifen würde?

Kopfschüttelnd versuchte ich, die verwirrenden Gedanken zu vertreiben. Stille war im Labor eingekehrt, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Nur das Klimpern der Münzen war zu hören, die von Varna abgezählt und in den Tresor gepackt wurden, und gelegentlich das Rascheln von Pergament, wenn sie die Aufträge sortierte. Kekk versuchte mehrfach, eine lockere Unterhaltung zu starten, um die Stimmung zu bessern, doch nachdem er immer nur auf unangenehmes Schweigen stieß, gab auch er auf.

Ich fühlte mich nutzlos, denn im Moment gab es nichts für mich zu tun. Meppo vollendete eine weitere Prothese, an der ich vorhin noch rumgeschraubt hatte, und schickte Eddda damit aufs Übungsfeld, um die Eignung zu testen. Diese war weniger filigran gewesen, sodass Eddda sie gut an ihrer eigenen Prothese hatte anbringen können, und ihrem Gesicht war eindeutig abzulesen, wie sehr sie sich freute, endlich nochmal praktisch arbeiten zu können.

Und statt den anderen nur beim Arbeiten zuzusehen, konnte ich mich genauso gut für den Abend vorbereiten, schließlich wollte ich mich wieder mit Aidan zum Training treffen. Die Kru würde ohnehin bald ihre Tätigkeit für den Tag einstellen, und da ich nicht fest eingestellt war, konnte ich gehen, wann immer ich wollte.

Also verabschiedete ich mich, schulterte meine kleine Tasche mit den wenigen Habseligkeiten, die ich in letzter Zeit immer mit mir herum schleppte, und trottete in Richtung Wohntrakt. Es war heiß, und die stickige Luft verstärkte die Gerüche um mich herum auf eine fast schon unangenehme Weise.  
Das Cybernetics-Labor befand sich relativ weit unten im Würfel von Rata Sum, relativ nah an den Slums, wie die meisten sie nannten. Im Grunde waren die Slums nichts anderes als eine weitere Ebene etwas oberhalb der Katakomben, doch sie waren weit weniger sauber und zivilisiert als die anderen Teile der Stadt. In den Slums lebten und arbeiteten die, die man woanders möglicherweise als Ausgestoßene bezeichnet hätte, und dort wurden Arbeiten verrichtet, über die man an der Oberfläche des Würfels nicht mal sprach. Ich selbst war noch nie dort gewesen, denn es war nicht gerade ein Ort für Touristen, und sonst gab es nichts, was mich dorthin zog. Aber an Tagen wie diesen, wenn die Luft förmlich knisterte vor Hitze, stiegen all die Geräusche und Gerüche aus den Slums nach oben, die die „zivilisierten Bewohner" sonst zu verdrängen versuchten: Das Klirren und Bersten von Metall, der Gestank von Rauch und Abfällen, die nicht ordentlich entsorgt wurden, und gelegentlich Fetzen von lauten Diskussionen und Streitereien.

Ich schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was geschehen würde, wenn ich die Slums betreten würde. Alleine. Vermutlich nichts Gutes, und glücklicherweise hatte ich das auch nicht vor. Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt, wurde aber kurz vor dem Wohntrakt von einem Golem aufgehalten, der mich erst eine Weile verfolgte, und dann wild um mich herum sauste. Er war klein, sein rundlicher Bau reichte mir lediglich bis zum Bauch, und an jeder Ecke und Kante blinkten Lichter in verschiedenen Farben. Auf dem runden Aufsatz, der den Kopf darstellen sollte, war ein Display angebracht, auf dem in grellem Licht mein Name erschien. Gleichzeitig piepte der Golem mit seiner Roboterstimme: „S-Z-A-L-L-E-J-H. Ziel-ge-fun-den. Nach-richt-wird-über-mit-telt."

Etwas perplex starrte ich den Golem an. Bisher hatte ich noch eine Nachricht auf diesem Weg empfangen, und ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich tun musste, um die Nachricht anzunehmen.

„Ähh... Ja?" War das einzige, was ich rausbrachte, doch das schien dem Golem zu reichen. es piepste erneut, und statt meinem Namen tauchte nun eine Nachricht auf dem Display auf. Neugierig beugte ich mich über den Golem, um besser lesen zu können.

 _Liebe Szallejh!  
Ich hoffe, Ihr seid wohlauf. Ich hatte eine wirklich wunderbare Zeit in Orr, und Trahearne wird noch etwas länger dort verweilen, doch für mich ist es Zeit, zurückzukehren. Trefft mich morgen im Hain! Ich habe etwas, das ich Euch geben möchte. Und keine Sorge, ich werde Euch finden.  
Eure Freundin  
Nahraija_

Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Freudensprung. Nahraija war zurück in Tyria, und es ging ihr gut! Ich grinste, während ich die Nachricht ein zweites Mal las, um sicherzugehen, dass ich auch nichts übersehen hatte. Während ihrer Zeit in Orr hatte Nahraija mir lediglich einen einzigen Brief geschickt, und dieser war erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit angekommen, und das in einem Zustand, den ich nicht als „leserlich" bezeichnet hätte. Aber sie jetzt wieder in meiner Nähe zu wissen, hellte meine Stimmung doch um einiges auf, und sie am nächsten Tag zu treffen, passte mir wesentlich besser, als wenn sie mich bereits heute hätte sehen wollen.

Das Display verdunkelte sich, und mit einem weiteren Piepen setzte sich der Golem in Bewegung und verschwand in der Masse, ohne nach einer Antwort zu fragen. Ich beschloss, Nahraija am nächsten Tag zu fragen, wie sie als Sylvari in der Lage war, mir mittels Golem eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Schließlich nutzten die Sylvari im Hain keinerlei Asura-Technologie, oder etwa doch?

Schmunzelnd schloss ich meine Tür auf, schmiss die Tasche achtlos in die Ecke und warf mich dann auf mein Bett. Noch brauchte ich nicht zu duschen, das würde nach dem Training viel eher nötig sein. Aber ich war müde, und noch blieb mir genug Zeit, um ein wenig die Augen zu schließen. Also verschränkte ich die Arme hinter meinem Kopf, ließ mich vom Brummen der Belüftungsanlage einlullen und verdrängte für eine Weile die ganzen Bilder von Scarlet, Allianzen und Drachen, die in meinem Kopf herum schwirrten.

* * *

Als ich aufwachte, zeigte der Tageslicht-Sensor, den ich vor einiger Zeit an der Decke angebracht hatte, an, dass die Abenddämmerung langsam einsetzte. Was bedeutete, dass ich höchstens eine oder zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte; ohne eine richtige Uhr war es schwer, die Zeit genau zu bestimmen. Aber in den letzten Wochen hatte ich eine recht gute innere Uhr entwickeln können, und der Tageslicht-Sensor war zusätzlich eine große Hilfe, wenn man in einem Zimmer ohne Fenster und Uhren wohnte.

Ich streckte mich und schlüpfte dann in die Rüstung, die Narru mir am Anfang geschenkt hatte. Auch sie wollte ich in nächster Zeit definitiv besuchen, doch wusste ich noch nicht so recht, wie und wann. _Erst mal eins nach dem anderen_ , dachte ich, während ich die Schnallen an den Armschützern schloss und in die Stiefel schlüpfte. Bei den Temperaturen würde ich definitiv nach dem Training eine lange Dusche brauchen, obwohl es in Löwenstein mittlerweile etwas abgekühlt war. Doch einen richtigen Winter würde es weder dort noch in Rata Sum geben, dafür würde ich nach Kryta oder in die Zittergipfel gehen müssten. Zojja hatte erzählt, dass in Götterfels jedes Jahr äußerst aufwändige Feste veranstaltet wurden, besonders zu Wintertag. Sie selbst schien nicht besonders begeistert, aber ich würde mir die Festlichkeiten auf jeden Fall ansehen, wenn es soweit war. Außerdem war ich zwar im Allgemeinen kein großer Freund von Kälte, aber etwas Schnee und weihnachtliche Stimmung konnten nicht schaden. Natürlich würde es in Tyria kein Weihnachten geben, aber bunte Dekorationen und Geschenke... Das kam dem Ganzen nah genug.

Nachdem ich mir unterwegs noch eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen besorgt hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Portal nach Löwenstein. Während ich ein Stück süßes Gebäck verspeiste, musste ich erneut an Meppos Erzählung denken. Wenn die Hauptstädte in Kryta und den Zittergipfeln so von Flüchtlingen überrannt wurden, war Rata Sum vielleicht auch bald betroffen? Unwahrscheinlich, aber letztendlich konnte man nie wissen... Vermutlich würde der Arkane Rat niemals zulassen, dass die Stadt überschwemmt wurde von zurückgebliebenen, gewaltbereiten und verzweifelten Bookahs. Ja, ich war mir sicher, dass eine Begründung in etwa so lauten würde.

An den Portalen schien etwas mehr Treiben zu herrschen als sonst, und der Wächter, der anscheinend immer im Dienst war, wenn ich nach Löwenstein wollte, schien heute grimmiger zu sein als sonst. Möglicherweise bildete ich mir das aber nur ein, wegen der Sache mit Scarlet?

Der Wächter ließ mich passieren, nachdem er meine Marke gescannt hatte, und schnell wurde mir klar, dass die bedrückende Stimmung nicht nur bloße Einbildung gewesen war. Ich spürte die Veränderung, kaum dass ich das Portal passiert hatte. Noch während ich die Rampe hinunterstieg, wurde ich beinahe erschlagen von einer Anspannung und Unruhe, die die Luft in Löwenstein förmlich zum Vibrieren brachte. Die Straßen schienen maßlos überfüllt, an jeder Ecke tummelten sich Gruppen von Flüchtlingen, manche sichtlich aufgelöst, manche hoffnungslos. Ich erkannte sie an ihren verdreckten Kleidern und den Taschen, Säcken und Karren, die sie mit sich trugen und zogen.

Es war genau so, wie Meppo es erzählt hatte: Scarlets Krieg hatte tausende von Menschen ihrer Heimat beraubt und Löwenstein schien einen der wenigen verbliebenen Zufluchtsorte zu bieten. Beim Anblick der vielen Norn, die sich vereinzelt oder in Kleingruppen aufhielten, machte ich mir Sorgen um Aidan. Hatte er auch sein Zuhause aufgeben müssen? Hatte er Familie, um die er sich kümmern musste?

Plötzlich wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, wie wenig ich eigentlich über die Leute wusste, die ich als meine Freunde bezeichnete. Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Machas Anlegestelle, an der ich mich üblicherweise mit Aidan zum Training traf. Obwohl die Sonne bereits unterging, brannten ihre letzten Strahlen noch auf dem Metall meiner Rüstung und trieben mir den Schweiß aus den Poren, doch mittlerweile konnte ich das Gewicht über mehrere Stunden hinweg tragen, ohne dass es unangenehm wurde. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln dachte ich an den Tag, an dem ich die Rüstung das erste Mal angelegt hatte. Ich war nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie länger als ein paar Minuten zu tragen. Mittlerweile, bald ein halbes Jahr später, hatte ich mich doch schon um einiges weiterentwickelt.

Ein halbes Jahr... Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Es fiel mir schwer zu glauben, dass ich nun schon so lange hier sein sollte - und noch immer wusste ich keinen Weg zurück. Was passierte eigentlich mit meinem menschlichen Körper? Verschwand er einfach, bis ich zurückkehrte? Hatte eine andere Seele meinen Platz eingenommen?

Ich lehnte mich gegen den weißen Beton der Anlegestelle, welcher im Vergleich zu der heißen Sonne angenehm kühl war. Seltsam. In all den Wochen war Aidan nicht ein Mal nach mir gekommen, und die Zeit verging weiter, ohne eine Spur von ihm. Das Warten vertrieb ich mir damit, dass ich den Tumult am Hafen beobachtete. Kinder spielten am Ufer, versuchten sich im Fischen oder bespritzten sich gegenseitig mit Wasser. Manche wanderten unruhig auf und ab, und manche der Hafenarbeiter unterhielten sich mit Flüchtlingen, während sie eines der Schiffe entluden, die vor kurzem angelegt hatten. Die meisten Gespräche, die ich aufschnappen konnte, handelten von Scarlet, von der Angst, wie weit ihr Krieg noch gehen würde und ganz häufig fiel die Frage, ob Löwenstein noch sicher sei.

Und plötzlich, als wäre diese Frage das Schlüsselwort gewesen, war ich plötzlich in einem inneren Film gefangen, in einer Art Vision, die sich absolut real anfühlte. Während es geschah, wusste ich, dass sich die Blockade in meinem Kopf ein stückweit geöffnet hatte und Informationen ans Tageslicht brachte, die eigentlich versteckt bleiben sollten, doch was ich sah, war aufs Äußerste beängstigend, und so sehr ich es versuchte, ich konnte das was ich sah nicht stoppen.

 _Ich rannte. Meine Füße flogen nur so über den Boden, wirbelten Sand hinter ihnen auf... Sand?  
Eine dunkle Ahnung überkam mich, als ich meinen immer wiederkehrenden Albtraum zu erkennen meinte. Doch der Grund unter mir war trocken, kein Wasser stieg höher und höher, kein Schmerz zerteilte meinen Körper. Nur meine Lunge brannte, als wäre ich bereits dreimal von Maguuma nach Ascalon und wieder zurück gerannt.  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Strahlendes Licht blendete mich, doch meine Beine trugen mich weiter. Nach und nach erkannte ich mehr von meiner Umgebung, grasige Hügel mit Windmühlen, Berge im Hintergrund, deren idyllischer Anblick mich hätte beruhigen sollen - und doch schrillten meine inneren Alarmglocken. Denn ich war nicht allein - Schatten, die ich schemenhaft als Bewohner Tyrias erkannte, rannten neben mir und unverhohlene Panik erfüllte die Luft.  
Mit aller Gewalt zwang ich meine Füße, stehen zu bleiben, und schaute mich um. Ein flammendes Inferno erstreckte sich dort, die Hitze brannte auf meinem Gesicht und Funken stoben hoch in den Himmel.  
Es war eine Stadt, die dort brannte und ihre Bewohner flüchteten in Scharen vor den zehrenden Flammen. Grauen erfüllte mich, als die Schreie der Sterbenden an mein Ohr drangen.  
Wer war bloß in der Lage, so etwas zu vollbringen?  
Während Angst und Schock mich lähmten, mischte sich noch eine Stimme in das Meer aus Leid. Ein verzerrtes Lachen jenseits aller Rationalität, dessen Stimme jemandem eigen war, der schon vor langer Zeit jeglichen Teil seines Verstandes verloren hatte.  
Scarlet Briar. _

Keuchend tauchte ich aus diesem Tagtraum auf, der vor einem Augenblick noch so klar und real gewesen war, doch nun, einen Herzschlag später, waren die Bilder in meinem Kopf bereits verzerrt und je mehr ich versuchte, mich zu erinnern, desto undeutlicher wurde alles. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl, und ich hasste es.

Etwas würde passieren, etwas schlimmes, und ich sollte es wissen. Doch meine Erinnerung wurde blockiert, und erst wenn das geschah, was geschehen musste, würde meine Erinnerungen wieder freigegeben werden.

Während ich mir den Schädel rieb, der immer anfing zu schmerzen, sobald die Blockade einsetzte, drang eine vertraute Stimme an mein Ohr, die ich als Aidan erkannte. Erleichtert darüber, dass es ihm gut ging, drehte ich mich in die Richtung, aus der ich die Stimme vernahm, und riss vor Erstaunen die Augen auf. Statt Aidan wie üblich alleine und in Kampfmontur anzutreffen, kam er nun mit einem gigantischen Jutesack über der Schulter auf mich zu, und zudem noch in Begleitung seiner Familie, wie ich annahm.

Neben ihm lief eine Frau, so groß wie Aidan und ihren Muskeln nach zu urteilen so stark wie ein Bär. Stahlgraues Haar wurde am Kopf von einem goldenen Stirnband festgehalten und fiel in einem dicken Zopf über den Rücken. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus dunklem Leder mit Fellverzierungen, doch ein Großteil ihrer Haut lag frei und wurde von filigranen Tätowierungen verziert. Das Alter war lediglich an den Falten in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, doch ihre fast weißen Augen strahlten mit dem Wissen von hundert Jahren und zugleich der Lebensfreue eines Kindes.

Aidan und sie gaben ein wunderbares Bild ab, denn um sie herum tollten insgesamt fünf Kinder. Die Älteste, ein Mädchen von vielleicht dreizehn Jahren, trug den jüngsten Knaben, der gerade ein oder zwei Jahre alt sein musste, auf der Schulter. Daneben gab es noch zwei Jungen, offensichtlich Zwillinge, die einander nicht von der Seite wichen, und ein Mädchen, das gerade alt genug zum Laufen war.

Als Aidan mich erblickte, hellte sich seine Miene etwas auf und er eilte schnurstracks auf mich zu, schmunzelnd über meinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. „Hey, kleine Maus! Schön, Euch zu sehen. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, das Training für heute abzusagen, aber nun, da Ihr schon hier seid, könnt Ihr genauso gut meine wundervolle Familie kennen lernen!"

Er setzte den Jutebeutel auf dem Boden ab und legte einen wuchtigen Arm um seine ebenso wuchtige Frau. „Das ist die bezaubernde Henriette. Henna ist stumm, aber ich würde mit niemandem lieber diskutieren als mit ihr!" Aidan sah seine Frau an und in seinen Augen lag nichts als reine Zuneigung. Doch dann begegnete ich dem Blick Henriettes farbloser Augen, und mein Blut gefror zu Eis.

Sie lächelte mich freundlich an, und diese Freundlichkeit erreichte auch ihre Augen, doch sobald ihr Blick meine Augen traf, schien es, als würde sie in einem einzigen Augenblick jegliche Information über mich aufnehmen. Diese Augen schrien förmlich: _Ich weiß Bescheid. Über Dich, was Du bist._

Wie gebannt starrte ich sie an, bis Aidan mich mit einem Räuspern aus meiner Trance riss. War es möglich, dass diese Frau auch eine von uns war?  
Aidan stellte noch seine Kinder vor, die sichtlich unruhig waren, so lange stillstehen zu müssen, bis ihre Mutter sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Spielen wegscheuchte. Noch immer lächelte sie, und wann immer ihr Blick mich traf, überschwemmte diese Welle meine Gedanken, ein Flüstern, das sich wie ein Mantra wiederholte: _Ich weiß Bescheid, wer Du bist._

Ich zwang mich, den Blick von ihr zu lösen, und richtete mich stattdessen an Aidan. „Wieso fällt das Training denn aus? Und was führt Euch hierher - Euch alle, meine ich?"

Aidans Miene verfinsterte sich etwas. „Scarlet." Brummte er, „wir hatten keine andere Wahl, als unser Heim zu verlassen. Zu unserem Glück wohnt ein guter Freund von mir etwas außerhalb der Stadt und hat uns angeboten, bei ihm zu bleiben, bis der Krieg vorbei ist. Wenn Ihr möchtet, könnt Ihr uns begleiten."

„Oh." Mehr brachte ich nicht hervor, denn ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf den Jutebeutel zu Aidans Füßen zu starren. So eine große Familie, und dieser Beutel war alles, was sie an Habseligkeiten mitgenommen hatten? Würden sie jemals in ihr Heim zurückkehren oder würde Scarlet auch das vernichten, wie so viele davor?

Aber nun war ich schon in Löwenstein und wusste sonst nichts mit meinem Abend anzufangen, also nickte ich. Neue Leute kennenzulernen konnte nicht schaden, und Aidan hatte soweit ich beurteilen konnte ein recht gutes Gespür für nette Leute. Wir setzten uns in Bewegung, die Kinder folgten und spielend mit etwas Abstand, und Aidan führte uns aus dem Stadttor hinaus über die Brücke, an dem Fluss vorbei, an dem die meisten Trainingseinheiten bis jetzt stattgefunden hatten, bis wir an einem großen Anwesen zum Stehen kamen, welches von kunstvoll geschnittenen Bäumen umgeben war, und dessen Besitzer zweifelsohne zu den reichsten und einflussreichsten Bewohnern Löwensteins gehörte.

Es war schwer vorstellbar für mich, dass ein derartiger Schnösel mit jemandem wie Aidan befreundet sein sollte, doch möglicherweise täuschte mich nur der erste Eindruck. Arrhakesh hatte sich schließlich auch als sehr nette, wenn auch komplett durchgeknallte Miezekatze herausgestellt, obwohl ich anfangs der Überzeugung gewesen war, sie wolle mich auf der Stelle fressen.

Wir betraten einen mit glatten Steinen ausgelegten Pfad, der zu einer gewaltigen Eingangstür führte, und zu beiden Seiten war nicht ein winziges Stück Unkraut zu erkennen. Wer auch immer diesen Garten pflegte, machte seine Arbeit wirklich gewissenhaft.

Gerade, als Aidan die Hand hob, um den gewaltigen Türklopfer in Löwenform zu betätigen, wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet, von einem Bediensteten in schlichter schwarzer Kleidung, der das perfekte Ebenbild eines Butlers darstellte. Klein, faltig, klobige Nase und Halbglatze, aber immer freundlich und zuvorkommend. Das einzige, was noch fehlte, war ein weißes Geschirrtuch über seinem Arm. Mit einem Nicken begrüßte er jeden einzelnen von uns und bat uns dann herein. „Der Herr erwartet Euch bereits."

Der ältliche Mann, der sich uns als Bernard vorstellte, führte uns in eine gewaltige, von etlichen Wandleuchtern erhellte Vorhalle, deren Ausmaße bereits größer waren als ein normales Wohnhaus. Die Decke war mindestens zwei Stockwerke hoch, und komplett mit Kunstwerken bedeckt, Bilder von Männern, die ihrem Aussehen und ihrer Haltung nach zu urteilen mehr auf sich selbst gaben als auch den Rest der Welt zusammen. Und sicherlich waren diese Darstellungen charakterlich das exakte Ebenbild der Menschen, die in diesem Anwesen wohnten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, während wir an unzähligen Türen vorbeigingen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen das makellose weiß der Wände unterbrachen. Die Fliesen zu meinen Füßen waren so makellos poliert, dass sich die Decke darin spiegelte, als wäre der Boden selbst bemalt.

Bernard öffnete eine Flügeltür, die fast so riesig war wie die Eingangstür, und wir fanden uns in einem Raum wieder, der das Äquivalent zum Wartezimmer einer Adligen-Arztpraxis darstellen könnte. Auch in diesem Raum waren die Wände von strahlendem Weiß, jedoch kam das Licht hier von einem gewaltigen Fenster in der Decke, durch das ich den mittlerweile dunklen Abendhimmel erkennen konnte. Vereinzelte Sterne spiegelten sich bereits in den Fliesen zu meinen Füßen, als Bernard uns bat, auf einer Reihe von gewaltigen Polstersesseln Platz zu nehmen und zu warten, bis sich eine der beiden Türen, die sich jeweils zu den Seiten befanden, öffnen würde. Nachdem Bernard Tee und Kekse angeboten und dann den Raum verlassen hatte, seufzte Aidans älteste Tochter, setzte den Knaben ab, sodass dieser auf dem Boden krabbeln konnte, und wanderte dann unruhig im Raum auf und ab. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen schien sie sich hier keineswegs wohl zu fühlen, und ich teilte diese Meinung voll und ganz.

Ich mochte keine Schnösel, und diese Zurschaustellung von Reichtum und Macht noch weniger. Aber nun war ich schon hier, und jetzt war ein Rückzieher nicht mehr möglich. Also ging ich zum Tablett, das der Butler uns dagelassen hatte, und nahm mir einen der Kekse, um wenigstens eine Beschäftigung zu haben. Das Mädchen blieb neben mir stehen und beobachtete mich und den Teller mit Keksen neugierig. Sie war bereits jetzt schon etwas über einen Kopf größer als ich, doch als Asura gewöhnte man sich schnell daran, stets die kleinste Person im Raum zu sein, selbst wenn die anderen bloß Kinder waren.

Während ich meinen Keks aß, hielt ich dem Mädchen den noch immer gut gefüllten Teller hin. Es zögerte zuerst, entschied sich dann aber doch, etwas von dem Gebäck zu nehmen und nickte dankbar.

Aidan kicherte, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick von beiden von uns einbrachte.  
„Alvenn spricht genauso wenig wie ihre Mutter, wisst Ihr? Man könnte fast meinen, sie sei ebenso stumm, aber tatsächlich kann sie reden. Sie möchte es nur nicht." Ich blickte wieder zu dem Mädchen, Alvenn, doch sie griff schnell nach einem weiteren Keks, ohne mich anzusehen, und wanderte dann weiter durch den Raum.

Ich tat es ihr gleich und stellte den Teller dann wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Dieser Ort gefiel mir zwar nicht, das Gebäck hingegen schon. Kaum hatte ich den zweiten Keks verspeist, öffnete sich die Tür zu meiner Linken, und ein Mann Mitte dreißig trat ein, in eine prunkvolle Robe gehüllt und von einer fast schon unangenehm starken Parfumwolke umgeben. Doch was auch immer der Mann für einen Eindruck erwecken wollte, sein durch und durch hässliches Gesicht konnte er nicht verbergen. Sein fleckiges Gesicht trug eine viel zu lange Hakennase zur Schau, und ungesund schmale Lippen entblößten in einem Grinsen unvollständige, schiefe Zähne. Die Augenbrauen hatte er sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gezupft, denn sie waren so schmal, dass sie kaum zu erkennen waren. Die Augen selbst waren nicht nur viel zu klein für das Gesicht, sondern auch von gewaltigen Augenringen umgeben. Den Abschluss dieses Bildes bildeten seine schwarzen Haare, die im Militärschnitt gehalten waren und ein nicht zu identifizierendes Muster unsauberer Schlangenlinien trugen.

Er bedachte jeden von uns mit einem kurzen Blick, bemerkte dann den Jungen, der auf den Fliesen umher krabbelte und Gebäckreste verschmierte, und zuerst fürchtete ich, er würde das arme Kind dafür ausschimpfen, dass es den Boden verdreckte. Doch stattdessen hob er den Jungen hoch in die Luft, wirbelte ihn herum und kitzelte ihn am Bauch, und zu allem Überfluss schien der Junge sich dabei auch noch pudelwohl zu fühlen!

Perplex starrte ich ihn an, den hässlichsten Mann, der mir jemals begegnet war. Doch ich wusste jetzt schon, dass ich ihn nicht ausstehen konnte, ganz egal wie sehr Aidans Familie ihn liebte. Die einzige, die ähnlich zu fühlen schien wie ich, war Alvenn, denn sie war in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes stehen geblieben und beobachtete den Mann mit skeptischer Miene.

Aidan stand auf, bis über beide Ohren grinsend, und reichte dem Mann die Hand. „Connor, schön, Euch zu sehen!" Connor setzte den Knaben auf seine Schultern, sodass er den Gruß erwidern konnte, und reichte dann Henna die Hand. Auch diese lächelte sorglos, schüttelte dem hässlichen Mann, der zudem einiges kleiner war als sie, die Hand, und pflückte ihm dann ihren Sohn von den Schultern.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf mich, und ich war froh, dass er mir nicht die Hand reichte, sondern lediglich zunickte. „Eine Asura also! Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr auch solche unter Euren Freunden habt, Aidan." Unwillkürlich brummte ich, dieser herablassende Ton gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Scheinbar war ich aber die einzige, die das wahrzunehmen schien, denn Aidan lachte lediglich, schnappte sich etwas Gebäck und meinte: „sie ist meine Schülerin. Eine recht gute noch dazu. Und da ich ihr das Training heute verwehren musste, habe ich ihr angeboten, sie mitzunehmen. Szallejh, das ist Connor Letho. Er ist der Freund, von dem ich Euch erzählt habe."

Ein zweifelhaftes „hmm" war die einzige Antwort, die ich von diesem Schnösel bekam. Wenigstens war es schön zu wissen, dass die Abneigung nicht nur einseitig war. Und diesmal war ich mir sicher, dass der Spieß sich nicht so leicht umdrehen würde wie mit Kesh. Die Charr war wenigstens ehrlich freundlich zu mir, da konnte ich ihr verzeihen, dass sie mich anfangs gerne gefressen oder für Experimente benutzt hätte. Aber dieser Mensch hier?

Ich blickte hinüber zu Alvenn, die ähnlich unglücklich aussah wie ich. Doch als sie meinen Blick bemerkte, grinste sie mich an, als wüsste sie genau, was ich gerade dachte. Mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Connor verdrehte ich die Augen, womit ich Alvenn zum Lachen brachte, und als Connor sich gerade mit den Zwillingen beschäftigte, streckte sie ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick die Zunge raus, sodass nur ich es sehen konnte.

Vermutlich würde dies ein sehr, sehr langer Abend werden, aber mit Alvenn gäbe es wenigstens etwas Unterhaltung auf Kosten eines scheinbar ziemlich arroganten Schnösels. Und allein dafür lohnte es sich, zu bleiben.

* * *

Ja, es gibt mich noch! :D Trotz meinen Vorsätzen für das neue Jahr hat es doch viel zu lange gedauert, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben... Aber endlich nähern wir uns einem Ereignis, auf das ich mich schon von Anfang an gefreut habe!


	16. Kapitel 15 - Die erste Krise

„Julien, könnte ich noch eines von diesen Spinat-Röllchen haben?" fragte ich den alten, kahlköpfigen Mann, der im Laufe dieses Abends schnell zu meinem Lieblingsbutler geworden war. Von allen Angestellten, die sich im Anwesen der Lethos tummelten, war Bernard zwar der freundlichste, zuvorkommendste und fröhlichste Mensch, aber Julien war einfach fantastisch. Seine Augen waren kaum zu erkennen, da wuchtige Brauen das halbe Gesicht verdeckten, und die knorrige Nase fiel zwischen den ganzen Falten gar nicht auf. Der Mund war lediglich zu einem schmalen, harten Strich verzogen, der sich nie öffnete - Julien kommunizierte lediglich über „hhmpf"s und „grrml"-, und der Kopf ging fast nahtlos in den Rumpf über, als sei ein Hals bei diesem Mann gar nicht erst vorhanden. Das Beste an ihm jedoch war seine offensichtliche Einstellung zu ihm und seiner Arbeit: Er hasste einfach alles und jeden. Ausnahmslos.

Mit einem düsteren „hrrml" drehte der Butler sich zu mir um, ließ dabei die Silberplatte gefährlich schwanken, und knallte schließlich das Tablett mit solcher Wucht auf den Tisch vor mir, dass etwas aus dem Wasserkrug überschwappte und sich gemächlich auf dem wahnsinnig teuer aussehenden Holz verteilte. Grinsend und mit einem zuckersüßen „Dankeschön, Julien" schnappte ich mir schnell einige der Röllchen, bevor sie durch Juliens Zorn noch in Flammen aufgingen, denn durch meine Antwort schien er sogar noch etwas grimmiger zu werden. Eilig zupfte Bernard, der den Krach natürlich auch bemerkt hatte, ein strahlend weißes Tuch aus seiner Brusttasche und tupfte damit den Tisch trocken, während er mir fröhlich lächelnd versicherte, dass er das Wasser umgehend auffüllen werde.

Julien, der das Tablett mit ähnlicher Wucht wieder hochhob, stolzierte indes zur anderen Seite des Raumes, wo Aidan und Connor die nächste Runde anstießen - mal wieder. Eines der Spinatröllchen reichte ich Alvenn, welche noch immer stumm bebte vor Lachen. Das Mädchen hatte sich in der letzten Stunde furchtbar gelangweilt, und Julien bot den besten Aufheiterungsversuch, den ich finden konnte. Immerhin tat ich damit nicht nur ihr einen Gefallen, denn auch ich konnte etwas Ablenkung gut gebrauchen. Als Gäste dieses Hauses war es ein Akt der Unhöflichkeit, die Runde frühzeitig zu verlassen, und ich wollte Aidan nicht verletzen. Außerdem würde dann niemand mehr auf Alvenn achtgeben, wenn ich ginge.

Ich seufzte und betrachtete das Spinatröllchen in meiner Hand. Es war simpel, dünn ausgerollter Teig bestrichen mit Frischkäse und Spinat, und dann zu kleinen Käppchen aufgerollt. Dennoch schmeckten sie vorzüglich, und im Laufe des Abends hatte ich sicherlich schon eine halbe Platte davon verdrückt - um die andere Hälfte hatten sich Alvenn und die Zwillinge gekümmert, obwohl der Hausherr angedeutet hatte, dass die Häppchen nur als Anregung auf die Hauptspeise dienen sollten.

Während ich einen Bissen nahm, sah ich, wie das Mädchen neben mir die Schultern straffte und ihr Gewicht neu verlagerte. Mit langsamen, behutsamen Bewegungen hob sie den Kleinsten der Familie, Rhode, leicht an und legte ihn sich anschließend so mit dem Kopf in die Ellenbeuge, dass sie diese Position längere Zeit würde halten können. Es war faszinierend zu sehen, dass so ein junges Ding bereits ein derartiges Verantwortungsbewusstsein hatte, doch schien es nicht so, als sei diese Position Alvenn aufgezwungen worden. Im Gegenteil, Henna hatte schon mehrfach angedeutet, den Knaben nehmen zu können, und Alvenn hatte jedes Mal lächelnd abgelehnt. Jetzt saß die Mutter der fünf Kinder auf einem der Sessel neben ihrem Mann und Connor, lauschte dem Gespräch über Bier und Geldanlagen und ließ währenddessen zu, dass Alvenns jüngere Schwester Philomena wirre Zöpfe in ihr schneeweißes Haar flocht.

Ich bewunderte Henna für ihre Ruhe und Geduld, die sie bei all ihren Kindern aufwies. die Zwillinge hatten in ihrem wilden Spiel schon mehr als einen Glaskelch zerstört, doch weder Henna noch Connor schienen sich groß darüber aufzuregen. Wobei das bei dieser protzigen Einrichtung auch verwunderlich gewesen wäre, denn Connor hatte offensichtlich mehr als genug Gold, um sich über eine handvoll kaputter Kelche aufzuregen.

Wie bereits vermutet, würde mir dieser Mann wohl wirklich nie sympathisch werden. Wenn er lachte - und das tat er immer öfter, je mehr Bier er intus hatte - desto hässlicher und befremdlicher wirkte er. Hinzu kam, dass er mich nicht ein einziges Mal ansah und sich benahm, als existiere ich gar nicht, und gleichzeitig spielte er mit den Kindern und verhätschelte sie, als wären es seine eigenen. Und auch die Kinder selbst zeigten keinerlei Hemmungen diesem Mann gegenüber, es war, als sei er bereits seit vielen Jahren ein Teil der Familie.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mädchen neben mir zu. Sie hatte das Haar ihrer Mutter, wenn auch dünner und kürzer. Vereinzelte weiße Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht, der Rest wurde von einem mehrfarbig gewebten Band zusammengehalten, Ihr Kopf wiegte leicht hin und her, während sie dem knotternden Rhode über das runde Bäuchlein strich, um ihn zu beruhigen. Egal wie ich sie auch betrachtete, das Mädchen erschien mir absolut nicht wie dreizehn. Unter anderem mochte das wohl daran liegen, dass Alvenn etwa genauso groß war wie ich, aber sie hatte diese erwachsene Art an sich - wie sie mit Kindern umging, besonders mit Rhode, und wie sie das Geschehen um sich herum betrachtete, ohne selbst wirklich daran teilzunehmen. Mir wurde klar, dass sie mehr Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihrer Mutter teilte als nur die Haarfarbe und das Nicht-Sprechen, sondern sie war ebenso geheimnisvoll und unergründlich wie Henna.

Alvenn hob den Kopf und erwiderte meinen Blick, dann deutete sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf den Salon um uns herum. Ich nickte und murmelte „dämlicher Schnösel" in Connors Richtung, doch dieser bemerkte mich natürlich nicht. Doch Alvenn hatte recht, denn der Salon, in dem wir uns seit etwas mehr als einer Stunde aufhielten, war noch prunkvoller und protziger eingerichtet als der Rest des Hauses. Die Wände waren nicht weiß, sondern mit aufwendigen und vergoldeten historischen Szenen bedeckt. An der Westseite war die Wand komplett durch Glas ersetzt worden und ließ den Blick frei auf einen wunderbaren Rosengarten, in dem wir vor kurzem den Sonnenuntergang hatten beobachten können. Der Boden war auch hier gefliest, und wir saßen auf breiten Sesseln aus Massivholz, die mit rotem Samt bezogen waren. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von Holz, aber das hier sah wirklich unverschämt teuer aus, und wies zudem nicht einen Fleck oder Kratzer auf. Ob es Connor auch egal war, wenn diese Sessel beschädigt wurden? Es reizte mich, das auszutesten, doch dafür waren mir die Sitzmöbel dann doch zu schade.

Des weiteren wurde der Raum verziert von gewaltigen Kronleuchtern an der Decke und etlichen Kerzenhaltern an den Wänden, die allesamt vergoldet waren und das Licht hunderter von Kerzenflammen spiegelten. Natürlich wurden hier aber keine normalen Kerzen verbrannt, sondern in das Wachs war noch etwas verarbeitet worden - ein erdrückender, teuer wirkender Duft, den ich nicht zuordnen konnte, der sich aber immer stärker im gesamten Raum ausbreitete, je länger die Kerzen brannten. Es konnten exotische Gewürze sein, doch welche?

Da mich diese Frage tatsächlich interessierte, hob ich gerade die Hand, um Bernard danach zu fragen, als die große zweiflüglige Tür geöffnet wurde und zwei weitere Bedienstete einen gewaltigen Servierwagen hineinschoben. Die Augen der Männer wurden riesig und leuchteten beim Anblick der Unmengen frisch gebratenen Fleischs, das dort auf silbernen Platten aufgeschichtet war, von riesigen Keulen bis hin zu einem gewaltigen Truthahn, an dessen knusprig gebratener Haut einzelne Fetttröpfchen hinabflossen und sich im Bodenbehältnis sammelten. Auch eine farbenfrohe Sammlung von gebratenem Gemüse fehlte nicht, und in dem bunten Gewirr erkannte ich Möhren, Lauch, Paprika, Sellerie und noch einiges mehr. Der würzige Duft von all den Speisen mischte sich schnell mit dem exotischen Geruch der Kerzen, was erstaunlicherweise eine recht angenehme Mischung abgab.

Als die Butler prall gefüllte Teller an die Anwesenden verteilten, wurde mir bewusst, wie eng die Familien tatsächlich befreundet sein mussten. Bernard brachte Aidan einen Silberteller voll mit Fleisch, während er Henna lediglich eine Auswahl vegetarischer Gerichte servierte, und auch die Kinder bekamen von Julien jeweils nur ihre liebsten Speisen, als hätten ähnliche Abende schon etliche Male stattgefunden.

Nur mich fragte Bernard höflich, was er mir denn bringen könnte, und schließlich saß auch ich mit einem Teller voller gebratenem Gemüse und Truthahn auf meinem Sessel und genoss die Speisen bei einem Krug heißen Mets.

Ich war überrascht, dass es hier so etwas wie Met gab, aber genauso wie das Essen schmeckte auch der Honigwein vorzüglich und rettete mir tatsächlich den Abend. Denn in so vielerlei Hinsicht fühlte ich mich hier fehl am Platz; als einzige Asura unter Menschen und Norn, in einer Villa eines stinkreichen Schnösels, und das nur in Straßenkleidung, und dazu als Außenseiter unter Freunden. Unauffällig schielte ich zu meiner Rüstung, die ich zusammen mit dem Rucksack in einer Ecke abgelegt hatte. Ursprünglich war ich nach Löwenstein gekommen um zu trainieren, und jetzt saß ich hier und dinierte mit jemandem, den ich nicht ausstehen konnte, und das alles wegen Scarlet. Seltsam, wie sich Dinge wenden konnten.

Gemeinsam mit den Speisen waren auch einige Musiker in den Raum gekommen, die uns jetzt während dem Essen mit fröhlichen Liedern beschallten. Es gab einen Geiger, einen Trommler, dazu eine Flötistin und eine Sängerin, die mit durchdringendem Alt Lieder über glorreiche Momente der Menschengeschichte sang, und obwohl das, was der Text aussagte, überwiegend überspitzte und verdrehte Fakten waren, hatte die Frau doch eine angenehme Stimme, der man durchaus einige Zeit zuhören konnte.

Während wir aßen, sprach kaum einer ein Wort, und jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Ich begann, mir einen Plan zurechtzulegen, wie ich am schnellsten zu Narru gelangen konnte. Sie wollte mich bald sehen, und sobald ich mit Elynnja geklärt hatte, dass ich ein paar Tage frei brauchte - was ihr sicherlich nicht gefallen würde - würde ich mich auf den Weg machen. Vermutlich würde ich denselben Weg einschlagen wie vor einem halben Jahr mit Zojja - von Löwenstein aus zur Blutstromküste und über den Wasserweg dann zum Labor der Vereinten Arkanisten. Morgen würde ich allerdings zuerst Nahraija besuchen müssen, wobei mir noch nicht ganz klar war, wie ich sie in dem Wirrwarr des Hains ausfindig machen sollte.

Schließlich, als wir unsere Mahlzeit fast beendet hatten, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann trat herein, der definitiv kein Butler war. Er war groß, sein Kopf reichte fast bis zum Türrahmen, und er schien genauso breit zu sein, und eine winzige Handbewegung von ihm reichte aus, um die Musiker zum sofortigen Schweigen zu bringen. Sein kantiges Gesicht wurde von einem Vollbart halb verdeckt, und die obere Hälfte war von Furchen durchzogen. Kalte Augen blitzten hart und wanderten von Person zu Person, bis sie bei Connor hängen blieben. Der verschluckte sich fast an seinem Essen, und starrte den Neuankömmling fassungslos an, während die Gabel regungslos vor dem Mund verharrte.

Der Mann verzichtete auf jegliche Form der Begrüßung, verschränkte die wuchtigen Arme vor der Brust, wobei die einzelnen Metallglieder der Rüstung, die er trug, Unglück verheißend klimperten, und sprach mit einer Stimme, die die Temperatur im Raum gleich um mehrere Grade sinken ließ.

„In mein Arbeitszimmer, _Sohn_. Jetzt sofort. Eine Nachricht von Lord Bower." Connors Gesicht verzog sich bei diesen Worten; es schien nicht unbedingt die Nachricht zu sein, die er gerne hören wollte. Fassungslos starrte ich zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Dieser Riese sollte der Vater von dem schmächtigen, hässlichen Connor sein?

Unverzüglich drückte Connor seinen Teller Julien in die Hand, stand auf und stellte sich kerzengerade vor seinen Vater, als würde er gleich salutieren. Stattdessen gab er nur ein „Jawohl, Sir!" von sich und folgte dem älteren Mann durch die Flügeltür. Diese wurde unsanft hinter den beiden Männern zugeschlagen und ließ uns Gäste in starrer Angespanntheit zurück.

Ich war die erste, die nach einigen Augenblicken die Sprache wiederfand. „Das... das war Connors Vater!?" Flüsterte ich fast, mit einem Seitenblick auf Julien, der mich grimmig ansah.

Aidan seufzte, gab im Gegensatz zu mir aber nichts auf die Bediensteten im Raum. „Ja. Die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend, nicht wahr?" Er grinste, doch das Lachen erreichte nicht seine Augen. Henna legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, und er legte seine darüber. Die Zwillinge sprangen bereits wieder fröhlich durch den Raum, duckten sich unter den Musikern hindurch, während der eine den anderen jagte. Doch etwas an der Stimmung hatte sich verändert.

„Was ist? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Ich drückte meinen leeren Teller ebenfalls Bernard in die Hand und stützte mich auf die Sessellehne. Rhode fing an zu meckern, und Alvenn versuchte, ihn mit leichtem Schaukeln und tonlosem Brummen zu besänftigen.

„Nichts Gutes." Sanft nahm Aidan Hennas Hand von seiner Schulter und stand auf, um im Salon auf und ab zu gehen. Bernard scheuchte die Musiker aus dem Raum und folgte dann selbst mit dem Servierwagen, nur Julien und ein anderer Bediensteter blieben im Raum, um jederzeit Getränke nachschenken zu können.

„Lord Bower ist einer der größten Geldgeber und Unterstützer der Truppen, die im Norden versuchen, Scarlets Allianzen in Schach zu halten. Wenn er sich jetzt an Lord Letho wendet, kann das nur eins bedeuten: Ihm ist das Gold ausgegangen. Und das wiederum bedeutet, dass Scarlet und ihr Gefolge stärker sind und weit mehr Schaden anrichten, als jeder von uns gedacht hat."

Ich ließ Aidans Worte auf mich wirken. Hatte Scarlet wirklich so viel Chaos in Tyria veranstaltet? Für mich war Scarlets Krieg nie wirklich ein großes Thema gewesen, zumal ich diesen Abschnitt des Spiels verpasst hatte, doch es hatte eine Gruppe von Helden gegeben, die in der Lage gewesen waren, diese Irre zu besiegen! Wo waren diese Helden also?

„Gibt es denn niemanden, der stark genug ist, sich Scarlet in den Weg zu stellen? Ich meine, was ist mit dem Pakt? Der Pakt müsste doch stark genug sein. Wo ist er? Und gibt es keine bessere Möglichkeit, den Flüchtlingen zu helfen, als sie auf den Straßen Löwensteins kampieren zu lassen?"

In meinem Kopf überschlugen sich etliche Gedanken auf einmal. Im Norden herrschte Chaos, und hier in Löwenstein spürte man die ersten Auswirkungen. Warum hatte ich in Rata Sum nicht ein Wort über die Flüchtlingssituation vernommen? Scherten sich die Asura so wenig um andere, erst recht um andere Völker, dass sie selbst sich aus dem Krieg raushielten, als wären sie nicht betroffen?

„Der Pakt hat sich noch nicht vollständig erholt, aber die verbliebenen Kämpfer geben ihr bestes, sich im Norden neu zu formieren. Aber es ist nicht leicht, gegen eine derartige Allianz zu bestehen! Scarlet lässt die Flammen-Legion gemeinsam mit den Schauflern Waffen bauen, wie sie Tyria noch nicht gesehen hat. Feuer und Eisen vereint, und gelenkt von einem nie dagewesenen Genie. Ich fürchte, was da auf uns zukommt ist sogar noch stärker als Zhaitan."

„Eine Sylvari wird wohl kaum stärker sein als ein Alt-Drache!" Schnaubte ich, und starrte Aidan ungläubig an, während er noch immer den Raum abschritt.

„Was ich meine, ist, dass Zhaitan lediglich darauf bedacht war, seinen Hunger zu stillen. Er hat unsere Truppen zerstört und daraus neue Diener geschaffen, ja, aber er tat dies ohne wirkliche Strategie. Es ging ihm nur darum, sich selbst zu schützen. Scarlet ist da anders. Sie ist intelligent, und sie greift gezielt an. Ihr Trumpf ist außerdem, dass noch niemand weiß, worauf sie es wirklich abgesehen hat."

Bilder zogen an meinem inneren Auge vorbei, Ranken, von Energie durchzogen, die über die Landschaft wucherten und alles unter sich begruben. Ich ignorierte den Schmerz in meinem Kopf, so gut es ging, und versuchte, den Ranken bis hin zu ihrem Ursprung zu folgen. Was ich sah, war Scarlet, und ihr schrilles Lachen zog sich mit eisiger Kälte bis in die letzte Faser meines Körpers. Die Ranken teilten sich hinter ihr, als wollten sie endlich offenbaren, was das eigentliche Ziel war, doch statt einem klaren Bild schoss mir ein heißer Strahl entgegen, der mich blendete und meinen Kopf zu versengen schien. Ich zischte, barg den Kopf in den Händen und massierte mir die Schläfen, um den pochenden Schmerz zu beruhigen. Es machte mich wütend, dass ich nicht auf dieses Wissen zugreifen konnte, und ich fühlte mich unbrauchbar, unnütz.

„Szallejh?" Geht es Euch gut?"

Aidans Stimme riss mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken, und ruckartig hob ich den Kopf. Alle Anwesenden im Raum, Julien ausgeschlossen, sahen mich an, mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen. Lediglich Henna hatte das Kinn in die Handfläche gestützt und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Augen. _Ich habe gesehen, was Du sahst. Ich weiß, wer Du bist._ _Woher Du kommst._

Der Blickkontakt brach ab, als Aidan vor mir in die Knie ging und seine wuchtige Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Er roch nach Bier und Schweiß, aber sein Blick war nüchtern und voller Sorge. In dem Moment, in dem Hennas Augen verdeckt wurden, verstummte auch die Stimme in meinem Kopf, und ich seufzte auf.

„Geht es Euch gut?" Fragte Aidan erneut, und ich nickte.

„Alles in Ordnung. Es ist nur... Diese ganze Sache mit Scarlet." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, suchte nach den richtigen Worten um zu beschreiben, was in mir vorging. „Scarlet zerstört Tyria, aber in Maguuma tun die Leute so, als beträfe es sie nicht. Keiner redet davon, von den Flüchtlingen, von den Allianzen - aber hier ist alles so greifbar! Und ich verstehe einfach nicht, welche Rolle ich in all dem zu spielen habe. Heute Nachmittag, als ich in Löwenstein auf Euch gewartet habe, da... da habe ich Löwenstein brennen sehen. Die Stadt war komplett zerstört, und es muss was mit Scarlet zu tun gehabt haben. Ich bekomme nur einfach nicht mehr zusammen, was!"

Ich spürte Alvenns zierliche Hand beruhigend auf meiner, während Aidan versuchte, meine Worte zu verstehen.

„Löwenstein wird nicht brennen. Die Stadt ist gut gesichert und so gut wie uneinnehmbar. Scarlet wird es nicht schaffen, bis hierher durchzudringen... Nicht über Land, und auch nicht übers Wasser. Ich denke, es war eine Art... Panikreaktion von Euch. Aber was die Rolle angeht... Ihr könnt Scarlet nicht besiegen. Die Truppen brauchen erfahrene Krieger, und Ihr seid noch nicht soweit. Ihr nützt dem Pakt nichts, wenn Ihr Euch vom nächstbesten Mitglied der Feurigen Allianz niedermetzeln lasst. Ihr könnt lediglich versuchen, hier vor Ort zu helfen, das Chaos so gering wie möglich zu halten."

„Aber... Ihr habt selbst gesagt, ich sei eine gute Schülerin!"

„Genau. Eine Schülerin. Kein Meister seiner Kunst. Ihr seid gut, aber Ihr seid noch nicht bereit für den Krieg." Eindringlich sah er mir in die Augen. „Ich habe Euch bereits gelehrt, gegen ein paar Wölfe zu kämpfen. Aber auf einem Schlachtfeld wärt Ihr verloren."

Ich schluckte heftig. „Warum bin ich dann hier?" Fragte ich mit brüchiger Stimme. „Warum bin ich hier, wenn ich nicht mal kämpfen kann?"

In meinem Kopf sah ich mich noch immer als der Kommandeur. Die Person, die den Pakt gründete, Zhaitan besiegte, und die Helden Tyrias anführte. Und das war ich auch lange Zeit gewesen, genauso wie tausende anderer, die dieses Spiel gespielt hatten - und womöglich noch immer spielten. Aber jetzt war ich jemand anders. Besser gesagt, ein Niemand. Weder konnte ich Tyria mit meinem Wissen über die Zukunft helfen, noch konnte ich an der Seite der Helden kämpfen, um diese Welt zu retten. In dieser Welt hatte ich keine Bestimmung. Keine höhere Macht hatte vorgesehen, dass ich zum großen Helden des Kontinents werden würde, mir war keine besondere Kraft gegeben worden, die nötig gewesen wäre, die bösen Mächte zu bezwingen.

Von einer einfachen, unbedeutenden Menschenfrau war ich zu einer noch einfacheren, noch unbedeutenderen Asura geworden. Unfreiwillig hatte ich alles aufgeben müssen, was ich kannte und liebte, um jetzt tatenlos zusehen zu müssen, wie die Welt zerstört wurde, an die ich mich gerade gewöhnte. Jeder hatte seinen Platz in der Ewigen Alchemie, doch nicht ich. Ich war im ursprünglichen Plan gar nicht vorgesehen, ich sollte nicht einmal existieren.

Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen, bis sie kurz davor waren, überzulaufen. Die Hoffnung, dass meine Wandlung einen tieferen Sinn hätte, hatte mich davor bewahrt, von Verzweiflung überrannt zu werden. Doch welchen Grund gab es, noch an diese Hoffnung zu glauben? Wieder und wieder durchlebte ich diesen Kreislauf von der euphorischen Freude, in Tyria zu sein, bis hin zu dem verzweifelten Wunsch, wieder nach Hause zu kehren, und dennoch trat ich auf der Stelle und kam nicht vor und zurück.

„Szallejh, obw-" Aidan setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch wurde er unterbrochen, als die Tür mit einem Stoß aufgeschlagen wurde. Connor trat ein, mit finsterer Miene, und ließ sich achtlos in einen der freien Sessel fallen. Ohne Aufforderung schenkte Julien ihm Bier in einen Krug, welchen Connor mit einem Zug fast ganz leerte. Aidan stand auf, um auf dem Sessel neben Henna Platz zu nehmen, und ließ sich ebenfalls Bier nachschenken.

„Was wollte Lord Bower?" Fragte er ohne Umschweife, als Connor den Krug abgesetzt hatte. Dieser stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und strich sich mit der Hand über das verschwitzte Gesicht.

„Gold. Was sonst? Die Allianz hat wieder eine Siedlung komplett ausgelöscht. Die wenigen Überlebenden wurden gefangen genommen, keiner weiß, wohin Scarlets Leute sie gebracht haben. Manche vermuten, dass sie dazu dienen, die neuen Waffen der Allianz zu testen - die Sechs mögen uns beistehen, sollte das tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprechen." Er leerte seinen Krug und hielt ihn Julien hin, ohne in die Richtung des Bediensteten zu sehen. Doch Julien verstand und schüttete mit einem grimmigen Brummen nach.

„Wir haben zu wenig Männer, um den kompletten Norden zu sichern. Scarlet breitet sich immer mehr aus, und uns gehen nach und nach die Leute aus. Löwenstein kann auch kaum Flüchtlinge mehr aufnehmen, aber das Konsortium hat sich bereit erklärt, die Südlichtbucht für die Flüchtenden zu öffnen und sie als Gäste aufzunehmen, bis ihre Heimat wieder sicher ist. Das allerdings bedeutet erhebliche Kosten, die von irgendwem getragen werden müssen. Und viele kommen nicht mehr ins Spiel, die dementsprechendes Vermögen besitzen."

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend streifte Connors Blick den meinen, als er durch den Raum wanderte, und blieb bei meiner Position hängen. „Wenn es so wenig Platz für die Flüchtlinge gibt, warum öffnet Ihr dann nicht Euer Heim, um den Leuten Platz zu schaffen?" Fragte ich unnötig provokant, und Aidan riss überrascht die Augen auf.

Connor jedoch blieb ruhig, auch wenn sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengten.

„Werte Dame", sagte er in einem Ton, der offensichtlich das Gegenteil bedeutete, „Aidan und seine Familie werden bei mir wohnen, bis sie ihr Heim wieder betreten können. Ich habe gerade veranlasst, meine Sommerresidenz _und_ das Gästehaus zur Verfügung zu stellen. Erwartet nicht von mir, dass ich fremden Flüchtlingen auch noch mein Schlafzimmer öffne."

Ich schnaubte überrascht, aber nicht wegen seiner scheinbaren Großzügigkeit. Dieser Schnösel war sogar noch schlimmer als ich gedacht hatte! Gleich drei Häuser, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, und mehr Geld als vermutlich ein ganzes Dorf zusammen, und andere wurden aus ihrer Heimat vertrieben mit nichts als den Kleidern, die sie am Leib trugen.

„Ihr Reichen seid einfach unglaublich." Murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd, doch Connor war wieder zur völligen Ignoranz übergegangen.

„Vater hat also eingewilligt, das Konsortium finanziell bei der Aufnahme der Flüchtlinge zu unterstützen. Außerdem wird er bereits morgen früh in den Norden reisen, um sich den Truppen des Pakts anzuschließen. Wie Ihr wisst, hat er gegen etliche Armeen der Zentauren gekämpft, bevor er Kryta verlassen hat. Die Front kann einen Mann wie ihn brauchen. Er überlässt mir das Anwesen, solange er selbst sich im Krieg befindet."

So viele Kommentare lagen mir auf der Zunge, doch ich verbot mir, auch nur einen davon laut auszusprechen. _Das passt Euch ja ganz gut, das Haus für Euch allein zu haben, was? Gibt es keine Mutter, die Ihr auch noch an die Front schicken könnt, damit sie Euch nicht herumkommandiert? Gut, dass Aidan bei Euch ist. Ihr seht nicht so aus, als könntet Ihr ein so großes Anwesen alleine in Ordnung halten._

„Ich werde zu den Geistern der Wildnis beten, dass sie ihr schützendes Auge auf ihn richten." Aidan hob seinen Kelch, um gemeinsam mit Connor anzustoßen.

„Danke, mein Freund." antwortete dieser und lehnte sich dann in seinem Sessel zurück. „Tyria wird vermutlich den Segen aller Götter brauchen, die je in diesen Ländern angebetet wurden."

Mittlerweile waren die Zwillinge des Spielens müde geworden und finden nun an, zu quängeln. Einige der Kerzen waren bereits erloschen und ein Blick nach draußen zeigte lediglich den Nachthimmel, der hier und da von Sternen durchzogen wurde. Einzelne Laternen beleuchteten den Garten des Anwesens, doch die Blumen hatten sich für die kommende Nacht zusammengerollt.

Connor bat Julien, den Gästen ihre Quartiere zu zeigen, und mit einem dankbaren Nicken erhob sich Henna, das mittlerweile schlafende Mädchen noch immer im Arm, und deutete Alvenn und den Zwillingen, ihr zu folgen. Alvenn umarmte mich mit einer Hand, sodass sie Rhode sicher in der anderen halten konnte, und drückte sich einen langen Augenblick an mich. Auch sie hatte offensichtlich Schwierigkeiten, sich wach zu halten, denn als sie schließlich aufstand um ihrer Familie zu folgen, torkelte sie ein wenig. Auch sie war letztendlich nur ein Kind, und es war bereits spät.

Der Raum leerte sich nach und nach, und ich nahm den letzten Schluck meines Mets, um mich dann auch auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. Endlich.

Als ich den Kelch absetzte, wurde mir klar, dass ich mich jetzt nur noch mit Connor in diesem Raum befand - und der Mann starrte mich unverwandt an.

„Was ist Euer Problem?" Fragte er, erstaunlich sachlich, und überrumpelte mich mit dieser plötzlichen Offenheit mir gegenüber total.

„Was meint Ihr? Mit Euch? Mit diesem Ort? Mit der ganzen Situation?" Ich schnaubte und stand auf, um meinen Rucksack zu schultern und die Rüstung zu nehmen. „Ich kann Schnösel wie Euch nicht leiden. Das ist alles."

Einige Augenblicke lang konnte ich seinen Blick in meinem Rücken spüren, während wir schwiegen. Dann hörte ich ihn tief und laut ausatmen. „Man sucht es sich nicht aus, reich geboren zu werden."

Während ich die Flügeltür öffnete, gab ich Connor einen letzten düsteren Blick. „Aber man sucht sich aus, was man damit anfängt. Danke, ich finde allein raus." Ich winkte dem Diener ab, der herbeigeeilt war, um mich zum Ausgang zu führen, und ließ Connor ohne ein Wort des Abschieds im Salon zurück. Schnellen Schrittes eilte ich durch die makellosen Gänge des Anwesens, bis mir schließlich Bernard an der Pforte mit einem freundlichen Gruß die Tür öffnete, und verlangsamte mein Tempo nicht, bis ich die Brücke überquert hatte und am Hafen angelangt war.

Letztendlich konnte ich nicht sagen, was mich wirklich an Connor störte. Das Schnöselhafte war es nicht allein; natürlich hatte er schon recht, dass vieles an dem Anwesen nicht seine Schuld war. Dennoch... Aus welchem Licht ich ihn auch betrachtete, ich konnte den Mann nicht ausstehen. Und ich hatte auch keinerlei Ambition, etwas an dieser Einstellung zu ändern.

Ohne recht darüber nachzudenken, kletterte ich die schmale Leiter an Machas Anlegestelle hoch, schmiss den Rucksack zur Seite und setzte mich dann auch den noch warmen Beton. Das Gewicht auf die Arme gestützt und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, beobachtete ich den Sternenhimmel, der zu meinem Glück nicht von einer einzigen Wolke bedeckt war. Der abnehmende Mond zeigte sich noch immer als fast runde Scheibe, die für den Bruchteil eines Herzschlages von dem Schatten einer einzelnen Eule durchzogen wurde. Löwenstein selbst brummte und summte noch immer, und besonders der Marktplatz war auch jetzt noch taghell erleuchtet. Die Stadt schlief nie, ganz besonders nicht mit all den Flüchtlingen, von denen ein Großteil die Nacht über auf den Straßen kampierte. In der Ferne konnte ich sogar noch Musik vernehmen, als sei irgendwo ein Fest in vollem Gange.

Ich genoss es, trotz dem nächtlichen Trubel hier oben meine Ruhe zu haben. Denn der Lärm drang nur gedämpft zu mir, wurde weitgehend übertönt vom Rauschen der Wellen, die gegen die Anlegestellen prallten. Schiffe knarzten, dicke Taue knallten gegen das Wasser. Hier und da liefen Leute am Ufer entlang, doch niemand von ihnen warf einen Blick nach oben, um mir Beachtung zu schenken. Lediglich eine grau getigerte Katze fand den Weg zu mir über einige Taue, die mit gewaltigen Haken im Beton verankert waren, und leistete mir eine Weile stumm Gesellschaft.

Irgendwann streckte sie sich, maunzte ein Mal leise und sprang dann mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen in die Dunkelheit der Nacht, vermutlich um eine Maus oder einen Vogel zu jagen. Mit der Zeit fielen mir die Augen zu, doch ich wollte noch nicht nach Rata Sum zurückkehren. Hier oben fühlte ich mich leicht, frei von all den Sorgen, die mich zur Zeit bedrückten. Und ich hatte nicht den Wunsch, jetzt schon zur Realität zurückzukommen.

Seufzend legte ich mich flach auf den Beton und streckte die Glieder aus. Der warme Untergrund und der angenehm kühle Nachtwind boten einen schönen Kontrast, und ich schloss die Augen. Keiner erwartete mich in Rata Sum, was machte es also, wenn ich die Nacht hier verbrachte?

Vermutlich war ich für eine Weile weggedöst, denn als ein leises, knirschendes Geräusch zu mir drang, zuckte mein ganzer Körper kurz, wie er es oft tut, wenn man unerwartet geweckt wird. Ich lauschte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, konnte aber nichts besonderes mehr hören. Die Musik war mittlerweile verstummt, stattdessen hatte eine Gruppe stark betrunkener Männer ein altes Seemannslied angestimmt. Es musste wohl die Katze gewesen sein, die hierher zurückgekehrt war.

Doch auch wenn ich kein Rauschen oder ähnliches mehr vernahm, so schien doch etwas anders zu sein. Ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, und um mich zu vergewissern, öffnete ich die Augen.

Und schrie auf, als ich in ein paar leuchtend violetter Augen starrte, die genau über meinem Gesicht verharrten.

Im Schock rollte ich mich zur Seite, ging auf die Knie und hielt die Hände in Angriffshaltung vor mich, während ich versuchte, in der Dunkelheit etwas mehr zu erkennen. Ein vertrautes Lachen ertönte, und mit einem Schlag wich die Panik von mir und wurde ersetzt durch ein breites Grinsen.

„Heh, ganz ruhig, kleine Ratte! Ich bin's nur."

Arrhakesh strich sich eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich dann vor mir im Schneidersitz auf den Balkon. Ihre Zähne blitzten auf, als sie ein Grinsen offenbarte, aber viel mehr konnte ich von ihr nicht erkennen.

„Ihr seid wirklich der Meister im Anschleichen." Sagte ich kopfschüttelnd, während mein Herzschlag sich nach und nach wieder beruhigte.

„Nur, wenn es um schlafende Ratten geht." Erwiderte sie lachend, „aber was macht Ihr hier? Hab im Krähennest auf Euch gewartet, aber weder Ihr noch Baersson sind aufgetaucht."

 _Oh, Mist._ An Kesh hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. „Entschuldigt. Das Training viel aus, weil..." Wusste Kesh, dass Aidan sein Zuhause hatte verlassen müssen? „Nun ja, Aidan hat's jetzt auch erwischt. Ihr wisst schon, Scarlets Zerstörungswut. Er und seine Familie dürfen bei einem Freund von ihnen unterkommen, bis sich die Lage im Norden wieder gelegt hat. Und der hatte uns dann auch zum Essen eingeladen. Sagt Euch der Name Connor Letho was?"

Eine Weile starrten Keshs leuchtende Augen mich einfach nur an. Dann brummte sie. „Soso. Das Biest ist also immer noch nicht hinüber. Aber nein, der Name sagt mir nichts. Jemand wichtiges?"

„Er wünschte, er wäre es. Dämlicher Schnösel."

Kesh lachte ihr kratziges, unheimliches Lachen. „Dann ist ja gut, dass ich den Mann nicht kenne. Klingt nach einem stinkigen Menschen."

Ich nickte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Genau das ist er. Aber Aidans Kinder lieben ihn, und er lässt sie bei sich wohnen... Also wünsche ich ihm mal nicht die Krätze an den Hals. Noch nicht. Aber mal eine andere Frage... Wie habt Ihr mich hier oben gefunden?"

Mit der Pfote deutete Kesh hinter mich, auf das Krähennest, in dem gerade die letzten Laternen gelöscht wurden. „Hab da auf Euch gewartet. Und dabei ganze drei Schüsseln Krabben vernichtet! Irgendwann hab ich Euch dann auf der Anlegestelle rumkrabbeln sehen. Ihr seid ganz schön winzig, wisst Ihr das?"

„Ach was, danke. Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen!" Wir beide lachten, und dieses Mal konnte ich das Gähnen nicht zurückhalten.

„Wollt Ihr nicht nach Hause? Ihr scheint müde zu sein."

Kopfschüttelnd rieb ich mir die Augen. „Das bin ich, ja. Aber ich glaube, ich verbringe die Nacht hier. Ist gar nicht so unbequem, wie man meinen möchte, und mir gefällt es hier heute Nacht wesentlich besser als in Rata Sum." Ich streckte mich wieder auf dem Beton aus und verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf, und Kesh tat es mir gleich.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich bei Euch bleibe? Hab auch nicht wirklich was zutun in der Zitadelle." Ich verneinte mit einem Brummen, und plötzlich kam mir eine Idee.

„Hey, Kesh... Ich reise morgen zu einer Freundin in den Hain. Habt Ihr Lust, mich zu begleiten? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Nahraija begeistert wäre, Euch kennenzulernen!"

„Oh? Das höre ich nicht oft. Aber klar, ich komme gerne mit. Diese Pflanzen sind ganz lustige Geschöpfe."

Wir verfielen in ein angenehmes Schweigen, und die Geräusche der Nacht lullten mich ein. In regelmäßigen Abständen konnte ich den Schwanz von Kesh mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Beton aufkommen hören, während ihr gleichmäßiger Atem in leises Schnarchen überging. Um uns herum gingen nach und nach die Lichter aus, und je dunkler es in der Stadt wurde, desto heller schienen die Sterne über uns. Wir befanden uns zu nah am Zentrum, um den Himmel in vollkommener Finsternis betrachten zu können, aber es reichte aus, um die Sorgen in meinem Kopf zumindest ein wenig zurückzudrängen. Und ich war dankbar dafür, nach diesem Tag dennoch in einen recht unbeschwerten Schlaf zu fallen.


	17. Kapitel 16 - Gefunden und Verloren

**Kapitel 16 – Gefunden und verloren**

Ein Knacken, als würden sämtliche Knochen in meinem Körper auf einmal brechen, pochte unangenehm laut in meinen Ohren und ließ mich das Gesicht zu einer verspannten Mine verziehen.

„Sollten wir jemals nochmal davorstehen, so etwas zu tun, dann haltet mich bitte davon ab, ja?" Murmelte ich mit rauer Stimme, während ich versuchte, meine Glieder ohne große Schmerzen zu strecken. Ich war gerade erst aufgewacht, als die Sonne sich über die ersten Gebäude Löwensteins erhoben hatte, und hatte mich gefühlt wie versteinert. Am Vorabend war ich zu erschöpft gewesen um mir wegen dem Untergrund sonderlich viele Gedanken zu machen, aber nach einer Nacht auf hartem Beton ging es meinen Knochen wirklich nicht gut.

Kesh neben mir räkelte sich gerade ausgiebig und gähnte so, dass all ihre äußerst spitzen Zähne mehr als deutlich sichtbar wurden, und sie schien keineswegs etwas von den Nachwirkungen zu spüren. Musste wohl der Vorteil sein, wenn man sein eigenes Fell als Bett nutzen konnte.

„Och, also ich habe fantastisch geschlafen! Ihr etwa nicht?"

Meine Antwort war ein Blick, der mehr ein Schmollen war als ein Möchtegern-finsteres Starren. Kesh lachte gutmütig und schlug mir beim Aufstehen auf die Schulter. Mit einem Wimmern zuckte ich zusammen und massierte die Stellen, die am Schlimmsten schmerzten, während zeitgleich ein Grummeln von beiden von uns zu vernehmen war.

Mein Blick schweifte über die Dächer Löwensteins und blieb an dem Platz hängen, der mittlerweile so etwas wie unser Stammlokal geworden war.  
„Kann man im Krähennest eigentlich auch frühstücken?"

„Sicherlich. Die besten gebackenen Eier der Stadt - und wenn man höflich fragt, packen sie sogar noch ein paar Shrimps drauf."

Ein Kopfschütteln war die einzige Reaktion, die ich zustande brachte. Teils angewidert und teils fasziniert, wie man nur dermaßen von Shrimps besessen sein konnte, begab ich mich gemeinsam mit Kesh an den Abstieg und nahm Sprosse für Sprosse der Leiter, die an Machas Anlegestelle in regelmäßigen Abständen in den Beton hineingelassen worden war. Was normalerweise ein Kinderspiel war, entpuppte sich nun als Herausforderung für mich, denn jede noch so kleine Bewegung erinnerte mich daran, dass ich nicht für harte Untergründe geschaffen war. Und gerade diese Leiter ließ mich Muskeln in meinem Körper spüren, die ich vorher niemals für existent gehalten hätte.

Keiner sonst schenkte uns Beachtung, schließlich war der Hafen für viele ein beliebter Touristenort und außerdem war die Stadt noch immer zu sehr mit den Flüchtlingen beschäftigt. Bereits jetzt, obwohl der Morgen gerade erst angebrochen war, konnte ich die ersten Gruppen Flüchtender sehen, die gerade in Löwenstein angekommen waren, und da fielen eine gruselige Charr und eine griesgrämige Asura nicht weiter auf.

Die Reaktionen auf die aktuelle Situation in der Stadt, die ich beobachten konnte, teilten sich in zwei völlig unterschiedliche Lager: Die einen nahmen die Neuzugänge mit offenen Armen auf, während viele andere mürrisch zusahen und sich fragten, wie lange es dauern würde, bis das Chaos auch in dieser Stadt ausbrechen würde.

 _Nicht mehr lange, dann können alle wieder in ihre Heimat zurück,_ redete ich mir selbst voller Zuversicht im Geiste ein, doch ein wenig Skepsis blieb. Nur, weil der Pakt Zhaitan besiegt hatte, so wie ich es im Spiel erlebt hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass sich die komplette Geschichte Tyrias an die Spielchronologie halten würde...

Ich versuchte, mich auf das zu konzentrieren, was nach Zhaitan geschehen war. Es hatte mit Löwenstein zutun, und es war nicht unbedingt gut für die Stadt, aber je mehr ich den Gedanken zu fassen versuchte, desto mehr entglitt er mir.

Bevor die Kopfschmerzen mich erneut packen konnten, zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern und streckte mich vorsichtig, um meine Muskeln zumindest ein wenig zu lockern. Ich würde noch früh genug herausfinden, was uns erwartete – jetzt gab es erst einmal andere Probleme zu lösen. Unter anderem das bestialische Knurren in meiner Magengegend, das besänftigt werden wollte.

Seufzend konzentrierte ich mich auf die Stufen, die vor mir lagen, als wir das Gebäude des Krähennests erreicht hatten. Auch hier herrschte reges Treiben, denn unterhalb der Taverne befand sich der Kapitänsrat, und vor allem durch die Flüchtenden war die Anfrage nach Anhörungen, Beratungsgesprächen und ähnlichem groß. Nicht, dass das unter normalen Umständen anders gewesen wäre, denn irgendwer wollte immer etwas vom Rat, ganz egal, ob es um Aufenthaltsrechte, Neueröffnungen und Diebstahlanzeigen ging. Die Schlange, die sich vor dem Rat die Treppe hinunter schlängelte, war so lang, dass sie sich sogar auf dem Platz davor noch weiterzog, und teilweise hatten wir Schwierigkeiten, auf den Stufen eine freie Stelle zu finden, um an all den Norn und Charr vorbeizukommen, die durch Scarlet bereits ihr Zuhause verloren hatten.

Dabei waren die Stufen eigentlich sehr breit, doch wenn zwei Charr sich nebeneinander angeregt über die Feurige Allianz unterhielten, hatte es eine dritte Person schwer, noch an ihnen vorbei zu kommen. Vor allem, da die Stufen kein Geländer hatten und ich nicht besonders erpicht darauf war, einige Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

Deswegen ließ ich Kesh den Vortritt, denn wenn sie sich erst einmal Platz geschaffen hatte, war es für mich ein leichtes, die Lücke zu nutzen, die hinter ihr entstanden war.

Glücklicherweise lichtete sich die Menge etwas, als wir die Türen zu den Ratskammern hinter uns ließen, und oben angekommen, begrüßten uns eine Menge freier Tische und der Geruch von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee und Eiern. Ich hatte das Krähennest bisher nur als Taverne erlebt, in dem gerade Abends Bier und deftige Mahlzeiten serviert wurden – dass es hier auch ein weit gefächertes Frühstücksangebot geben sollte, überraschte mich.

Über Tag waren die vielen bunten Lichterketten ausgeschaltet und es spielte auch keine Musik. Die Bands würden erst zur Abenddämmerung die ersten Lieder anstimmen und eine geeignete Atmosphäre schaffen, jetzt aber war die Luft noch schwer von Morgenmüdigkeit und fehlender Motivation für den kommenden Tag. Dass hier kein Musiker seine Zeit verschwenden wollte, um mit den finsteren Blicken mürrischer Morgenmuffel belohnt zu werden, konnte ich durchaus verstehen. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, stand mir der Sinn so früh am Tag auch noch nicht wirklich nach lauter Musik.

Kesh und ich bestellten beide Eier, nur dass die Charr ihre erträumte Riesenladung Shrimps bekam, während ich mich mit Speck begnügte. Dazu gab es für beide gewaltige Kannen Kaffee, deren dunkler Inhalt so stark war, dass bereits eine halbe Tasse gereicht hätte, um einen Skritt zum Tanzen zu bringen. Für mich war es gerade richtig, denn das Gebräu half mir, meine schmerzenden Gliedmaßen zu vergessen und meinen Geist wachzumachen.

Es erwies sich als gutes Frühstück, um den Spannungen in meinem Körper entgegenzuwirken, und weder Kesh noch ich sprachen sonderlich viel. Wir genossen beide die warme Mahlzeit, während ich versuchte, nicht hinzusehen, wie Kesh ihre Shrimps mit einer unglaublichen Hingabe verschlang, und schließlich saßen wir beide einfach noch eine Weile da, genossen das Gefühl eines vollen Magens, während wir die letzten Kaffeereste austranken.

Ich nutzte die Zeit, um die Leute um mich herum zu beobachten, die es ebenfalls für ein Frühstück hier hoch geschafft hatten. Die wenigsten von ihnen waren in stärkerer Redelaune als wir; in manchen Gesichtern konnte ich neben der Morgenmüdigkeit noch andere Ausdrücke wie Sorge und Unsicherheit erkennen, die von leisem Flüstern über die aktuelle Situation begleitet wurden, doch die meisten von ihnen schienen sich nicht von so etwas beeinflussen zu lassen.

Die Stimmung in Löwenstein hatte sich verändert, aber es lag nicht die Art von Anspannung in der Luft, die ich erwartet hatte. Sicher, viele wussten zur Zeit nicht, wie ihre Zukunft aussehen würde, waren vielleicht verunsichert, verängstigt oder einfach nur erschöpft, aber Löwenstein ließ sich von so etwas nicht unterkriegen. Vor allem nicht so früh am Tag, nachdem die Flüchtenden sich ein wenig von ihrer anstrengenden Reise und auch die anderen Beteiligten von den Eindrücken hatten erholen können.

Immerhin befanden wir uns hier in Löwenstein, der unabhängigsten Stadt Tyrias, die schon weit schlimmeres erlebt hatte als eine durchgedrehte Sylvari und ihre Auswirkungen. Löwenstein würde auch diese Krise überstehen, und die Bewohner der Stadt wussten das nur zu gut.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um mich nicht von düsteren Gedanken übermannen zu lassen. Im Augenblick gab es nichts, worum ich mich ernstlich sorgen musste, und die Stadt kam auch ohne meine Sorgen bestens zurecht. Stattdessen versuchte ich, mich auf die positiven Eindrücke zu konzentrieren: nach dieser ordentlichen Mahlzeit fühlte ich mich wesentlich frischer, und während Kesh und ich hier saßen und unsere leeren Kannen anstarrten, konnte ich es kaum erwarten, endlich aufzubrechen und etwas aus meinem Tag zu machen. Trotz des seltsamen Abends und der unbequemen Nacht fühlte ich nach einem halben Liter Kaffee einen Tatendrang in mir, als wäre ich ausgewechselt. Kesh schien das ebenfalls zu spüren, und ich war froh, dass sie gar nicht erst versuchte, noch etwas in der Stadt herumzutrödeln. Stattdessen begaben wir uns, nachdem wir bezahlt hatten, ohne Umwege zu den Portalen in die Hauptstädte und schon bald spürte ich statt der Meeresluft Löwensteins die blumigen Dschungeldüfte, die den abertausenden von Pflanzen im Hain entsprangen.

Ein Vorteil davon, so früh am Morgen zu reisen, war der, dass selbst die Portalwächter sich noch im Halbschlaf befanden und wenig Lust hatten, die Reisenden mehr als nötig zu kontrollieren. Kesh und mich hatte man einfach durchgewunken, halbherzig unsere Marken gescannt und nicht eine Frage zu unserem Vorhaben gestellt, was mich doch etwas verwunderte. Doch ich würde mich nicht beschweren, sondern sah es als ein Zeichen, dass sich der Tag womöglich doch in eine recht gute Richtung entwickeln konnte.

Der Hain war auch heute ein wunderbarer Ort, unter dem strahlend blauen Himmel leuchteten die Straßen und Häuser in den unterschiedlichsten Farbtönen, und es herrschte ein reges Treiben. Nicht zu vergleichen jedoch mit anderen Städten wie Rata Sum oder Löwenstein, denn die Sylvari hier im Hain verhielten sich durchweg ruhig und besonnen, ihre harmonisch flüsternden Stimmen drangen von überall an mein Ohr. Es hatte durchaus etwas angenehmes, aber fühlte sich gleichzeitig nicht richtig an - als fehlte etwas Unordnung, um diesen Ort vollkommen lebendig wirken zu lassen. Das war es, was mir an Rata Sum so gefiel und was ich gleichzeitig immer wieder verfluchte: man lebte immer etwas in der Ungewissheit, wann das nächste Mal ein Experiment fehlschlagen oder ein Golem in die Luft gehen würde. Manchmal bekamen sich Krumitglieder auch dermaßen in die Wolle, dass sich eine gewaltige Menge ansammelte, um bei der Ausartung des Streits zuzusehen. In Rata Sum war es laut, unruhig und abenteuerlich, was zugegebenermaßen nachts durchaus nervig werden konnte.

Der Hain hingegen war für mich der Ort, an dem ich Urlaub machen würde, wenn ich eine Auszeit brauchte. Überall leuchtete und flimmerte es, gleichzeitig lag ein blumiger, fruchtiger Duft in der Luft, wohin ich auch ging, und bei der ausgewogenen Stimmung fehlte nur noch ein leerer Strand, um das Bild vom Urlaubsparadies zu perfektionieren.

Doch je tiefer wir in die gewundenen Wege des Hains vordrangen, desto mehr trübte sich der erste Eindruck. Schließlich trieben sich im Hain auch einige Nicht-Sylvari herum, und immer wieder hörte man den ein oder anderen Norn schreien oder eine lautstarke Diskussion irgendwo am Rande. Um uns herum tobten junge Farnhunde, wedelten mit ihren holzartigen Schwänzen fröhlich herum und bellten sich gegenseitig an, was eher klang wie das Krachen eines Astes denn das Bellen eines Hundes.

Ich wusste nicht so recht, wohin ich Kesh führte, sondern ich ließ mich einfach durch das Labyrinth aus Straßen und Rampen treiben, überzeugt davon, dass ich mein Ziel früher oder später schon finden würde – oder sie mich.

Tatsächlich dauerte es keine Viertelstunde, bis ich aus der Ferne eine mir allzu bekannte Gestalt ausmachen konnte, die winkend und lachend auf uns zugerannt kam. Nahraijas Haar, die langen, schwarzen Blätter, die zur rechten Seite abstanden, wehten im Takt ihres Ganges, und ihre grünen Augen leuchteten vor Vergnügen. Typisch für sie, strahlte diese Frau die pure Fröhlichkeit aus, und ich fragte mich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob sie so etwas wie schlechte Laune überhaupt kannte.

Der Aufenthalt in Orr schien sie nicht großartig verändert zu haben, abgesehen davon, dass sie ihre Kleidung gewechselt hatte. Statt den üblichen, mit Schleifen und Rüschen verzierten Kleidern, die sie bisher gern getragen hatte, war sie nun in etwas gehüllt, dass weniger an Stoff erinnerte und mehr an etwas, das direkt aus ihrer Haut gewachsen war. Vielleicht stimmte das auch, denn ich wusste, dass Sylvari tatsächlich in der Lage waren, sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad ihre Rüstung selbst wachsen zu lassen.

In Nahraijas Fall bedeutete das, dass sie nun ein äußerst freizügiges Blättergewand trug, welches Brust und Schultern bedeckte und mit einer Vielzahl an Ketten und Broschen versehen war, während es in feurigen Farben schimmerte, als würde es selbst brennen. Ein dazu passender Rock bestand aus mehrlagigen einzelnen Streifen, die ebenfalls in dieser feurigen Optik im Wind wehten und an denen ebenfalls Ketten baumelten. Einzelne elegant geschwungene Ornamente zogen sich ihren Bauch entlang, bis sie schließlich mit ihrer dunklen Haut verschmolzen.

Je näher sie kam, desto lauter konnte ich die Ketten an ihrer Kleidung klimpern hören, und schon hatte Nahraija mich mit Schwung ergriffen und in einer Umarmung feste an sich gepresst. Ich hatte diese herzliche Art von ihr durchaus vermisst in der Zeit, die sie gemeinsam mit Trahearne im ehemaligen Reich Zhaitans verbracht hatte, und ließ sie gewähren, auch wenn ich mich dabei noch immer wie ein Kind fühlte, was nicht nur dem Größenunterschied geschuldet war.

Schließlich setzte sie mich wieder auf dem Boden ab und ließ mich zu Atem kommen, und Kesh kicherte neben mir, während sie das Schauspiel kommentarlos beobachtete. Jetzt erst schien Nahraija zu realisieren, dass ich nicht allein zu ihr gekommen war, und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht trat sie vor Kesh, nahm eine ihrer Pranken in beide Hände und schüttelte sie kräftig. Erstaunlich, dass sie sich weder von der Tatsache abschrecken ließ, dass sie in Höhe und Breite gerade mal ein Drittel von Kesh ausmachte, noch davon, dass vor ihr eine Charr mit leuchtend rosa Augen, einem von Narben zerfressenen Gesicht und einer knochenübersähten Kleidung stand. Aber so war sie eben, meine furchtlose Freundin.

„Ohh, Ihr müsst Arrhakesh sein! Szallejh hat mir schon viel von Euch erzählt. Ihr seid Nekromantin, richtig? Ich verstehe zwar nicht furchtbar viel davon, aber dadurch, dass Trahearne auch einer ist, ist das doch ein recht spannendes Thema für mich. Könnt Ihr Kontakt zu den Toten herstellen? Von jedem Volk? Erzählt, was war Eure aufregendste Erfahrung bisher?"

Kesh kicherte, sichtlich überfordert von den vielen Fragen. Ich wusste, dass sie es nicht gewohnt war, von anderen derart normal behandelt zu werden; stattdessen hatte sie auch heute noch eher mit Abneigung und Distanz zu kämpfen, wenn sie neue Bekanntschaften machte. Jetzt auf jemanden wie Nahraija zu treffen, der sich nicht ansatzweise um das verschandelte Gesicht oder ihre Hintergrundgeschichte zu scheren schien, musste für Kesh eine angenehme Erfahrung sein, wenn ich an all das dachte, was sie mir bisher von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt hatte.

Nahraija hielt noch immer Keshs Pfote umfasst, sichtlich fasziniert von dem weichen Fell, das sich über die Haut der Nekromantin zog. Sie musste es wirklich angenehm weich gehabt haben, oben auf dem Betonboden.

„So, hat sie das?" Zwinkernd warf mir Kesh einen Seitenblick zu, während sie sich vorsichtig dem Griff der Sylvari entzog. „Meine aufregendste Erfahrung, fragt Ihr? Nun… Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da habe ich die Ruinen von Rin hinter der Schwarzen Zitadelle etwas erforschen wollen und dabei einen alten menschlichen Schädel gefunden. Zu meiner Überraschung befand sich der Geist des Menschen noch immer in der Nähe, sodass ich ihn rufen konnte – und es handelte sich um ein kleines Mädchen, das bei der Übernahme der Stadt durch die Charr ums Leben gekommen ist. Sie hat mir viel über ihr Leben erzählt, und auch über ihr Ende. Als Dank habe ich ihrem Geist geholfen, endlich den Weg zu den Nebeln zu finden. Nettes kleines Mädchen."

Ich stutzte. Die Geschichte hatte Kesh mir noch gar nicht erzählt, und fast schon fand ich es schade, nicht selbst dabei gewesen zu sein. Mit den Toten Kontakt aufzunehmen war prinzipiell etwas, das man nur erfahrenen Nekromanten überlassen sollte, doch sich die Geschichte eines kleinen Mädchens anzuhören, das wichtige Ereignisse der Geschichte mit eigenen Augen erlebt hatte? Es wunderte mich, dass das Mädchen Kesh scheinbar so willig ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte, nachdem die Charr erst für ihren Tod verantwortlich waren. Aber gut, womöglich hatte sie die Chance erkannt, durch Keshs Hilfe endlich von ihren Fesseln erlöst werden zu können, nachdem sie so viele Jahre an ihre menschlichen Überreste gebunden war.

Nahraija schien das gleiche zu denken wie ich. Zumindest sah sie ebenso fasziniert aus. „Das… das klingt ja aufregend. Und traurig. Geistern bin ich in Orr zu Genüge begegnet, aber keiner von ihnen war erpicht darauf, mir seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Sicherlich hätten sie auch nicht mehr viel preisgeben können, nachdem Zhaitan sie dermaßen verdorben hat."

„Wie ist es Euch denn in Orr ergangen? Immerhin wart Ihr jetzt eine ganze Weile dort." Fragte ich, an Nahraija gewandt, während ich einem Fernhund Platz machte, der zu meinen Füßen im Boden nach Insekten wühlen wollte.

„Orr ist wundervoll!" Begann Nahraija mit ausschweifenden Bewegungen zu erzählen. „Zhaitans Einfluss lässt spürbar nach, auch wenn es unglaublich ist, wie viele Untote er erschaffen hat. Der Pakt kommt mit dem Aufräumen gar nicht hinterher, aber langsam spürt man, dass es weniger werden. Und auch das Land selbst erholt sich. Gerade in den letzten Tagen, die ich dort verbracht habe, hat tatsächlich ein paar Mal die Sonne geschienen! Man glaubt gar nicht, wie schön Orr sein kann, wenn es seinen grauen Schleier verliert. Trahearne hat mich auch zur Quelle von Orr mitgenommen… Was ein schöner Ort, sage ich Euch! Seitdem Tippa und er den Ort gereinigt haben, breitet sich die Essenz der Quelle immer weiter im Land aus. Es fängt wieder an zu blühen und zu heilen. Natürlich sind wir aber erst am Anfang, und es gibt noch viel, viel zu tun. Deswegen ist Trahearne dort geblieben, schließlich muss er sicherstellen, dass sich das Land auch so entwickelt wie es soll. Das ist seine Wylde Jagd, da kann er nicht von loslassen – auch wenn er sein eigentliches Ziel schon erreicht hat." Sie kicherte, dann wurden ihre Augen plötzlich ganz groß, und wie wild suchte sie in ihrer Tasche herum, bis sie ein kleines, in roten Samt eingepacktes Päckchen herauszog und mir hinhielt.

„Ich habe Euch ja geschrieben, dass ich etwas für Euch mitgebracht habe! Hier, macht es auf. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch. Ein Mitglied der Abtei hat es mir gegeben, als Dank für unsere Mühen."

Ich nahm das Päckchen entgegen und löste vorsichtig den Stoff, um den Inhalt nicht zu beschädigen. Neugierig versuchte ich auszumachen, was sich darunter befand, doch lediglich anhand der Form konnte ich nicht erfühlen, was sich darin befand. Vier leuchtende Augen waren auf mich gerichtet, als ich mit dem Auspacken schließlich fertig war, und ich hielt die Kette in die Höhe, sodass beide sie sehen konnten.

Es handelte sich um ein bernsteinfarbenes Ahornblatt, welches im Schein der Sonne in unzähligen Farbtönen funkelte, und die Oberfläche des Blattes war so glatt geschliffen, dass selbst der Samt von der Verpackung nicht mithalten konnte. Das Blatt war über eine kleine Öse in ein Band eingefädelt, das aus einer grünen, einer gelben und einer braunen Schnur zusammengeflochten war, und über einen Knoten konnte man die Länge des Bandes nach eigenem Ermessen einstellen.

„Das ist… wunderschön!" Hauchte ich, während ich die feine Machart der Kette betrachtete und der Wind das Blatt an dem Band hin und her drehte, sodass es mal golden und mal rot schimmerte.

Erleichtert atmete Nahraija aus, als hätte sie bis eben die Luft angehalten. „Ich freue mich, dass es Euch gefällt! Es ist nicht besonders groß, aber ich dachte, zumindest ein kleines Andenken kann nicht schaden, wenn ich schon so lange fort bin. Und es passte einfach so gut!"

Ich erinnerte mich an das Gespräch, dass wir vor Wochen geführt hatten, in dem es darum ging, dass der Ahorn Nahraijas Lieblingsbaum war. Deswegen hatte sie durchaus recht, denn es gab wohl kaum ein Motiv, das ich besser mit ihr verbinden können würde als ein Ahornblatt, vor allem ein derart schön ausgearbeitetes.

Sie zögerte nicht, mir die Kette um den Hals zu legen und auf die richtige Länge einzustellen, und mit einem Strahlen betrachtete ich das Blatt, das sich zwischen meine Schlüsselbeine legte, als wäre es nur für mich gemacht worden.

„Das stimmt, ja. Es passt sehr gut." Ich lächelte sie an, und auch Kesh nickte anerkennend, als gefiele ihr die Kette. Dann räusperte sie sich und trat etwas unbeholfen auf der Stelle. „Wollen wir eigentlich den ganzen Tag einfach nur hier rum stehen? Ich meine, die Straße ist ja ganz schön, aber eine Sitzgelegenheit wäre ganz schön."

Nahraija schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf, als wäre sie selbst niemals auf den Gedanken gekommen. „Natürlich! Natürlich. Ihr könnt mit zu mir kommen, wenn Ihr das möchtet. Es ist zwar nur ein bescheidenes Heim, aber man kann sich setzen." Sie lächelte und setzte sich in Bewegung, und wir folgten ihr.

Ich versuchte gar nicht erst, mir den Weg zu merken, während Nahraija und zielstrebig durch die Gänge und Straßen führte, hier mal eine Rampe aufwärts, dann wieder abwärts, vorbei an anderen Sylvari, bunten Häusern und Trainingsgruppen. Wir passierten kleine Seen, Brücken, die so stark leuchteten, als würden sie hauptsächlich aus Glühwürmchen bestehen, und ab und an auch Neugeborene, die ganz besonders Kesh mit großen Augen anstarrten, weil sie vermutlich entweder noch nie in ihrem kurzen Leben eine Charr gesehen hatten, oder eben noch keine, die so aussah wie Kesh.

Unser Ziel war offensichtlich eine Ansammlung von Wohnkapseln, zumindest fiel mir nichts ein, womit ich das besser hätte beschreiben können, was sich vor uns ausbreitete. Nahraija hatte uns eine letzte Treppe hinauf geführt, deren Stufen in den natürlichen Grund gehauen worden waren, und deren Geländer ausschließlich aus blühenden Ranken bestand, und wir mussten uns auf einer der höchsten Ebenen des Hains befinden, denn über mir konnte ich den Himmel sehen. Zu allen Seiten sah ich zwar noch Plattformen, die höher waren als dieser Hügel, doch keine davon nahm uns die Sicht und war über andere Treppen, Stege oder durch diese Aufzüge erreichbar, die tatsächlich schwebende Samenkapseln waren.

Über zahlreiche Wege und kleinere Treppen waren etliche Häuser miteinander verbunden, die selbst aussahen wie Blüten. Es gab sie in unterschiedlichsten Farben und Größen, manche waren an der Spitze geöffnet und manche geschlossen. Einige von ihnen besaßen Fenster, andere wiederum nicht, und ein paar Sylvari gingen zwischen den einzelnen Kapseln hin und her.

Nahraija führte uns zu einer eher unscheinbaren Kapsel relativ am Rand, die in angenehmen Blau- und Rottönen schimmerte und wie durch einen eigenen Herzschlag zu pulsieren schien. Die Kapsel hatte eine Art Tür, oder besser gesagt eine Öffnung in einer der Blüten, und kleine Blumenbeete waren vor dem Eingang zu beiden Seiten angelegt und offensichtlich sehr gut gepflegt.

Die Sylvari führte uns hinein, und von innen entpuppte sich die Kapsel tatsächlich größer, als ich erwartet hatte. Im Erdgeschoss stand mittig ein Tisch mit mehreren Höckern, der vollgestellt war mit Krügen, Büchern und allem möglichen, und die Wände waren vollgestellt mit Regalen. Alles aus pflanzlichem Material hergestellt selbstverständlich, und alles machte den Anschein, als würde es noch immer lebendig sein.

An der Außenwand entlang führte eine schmale Wendeltreppe nach oben zu einer Plattform, auf der sich vermutlich das Bett befand, und der ganze Raum war erfüllt von einem Leuchten, dessen Ursprung ich nicht ausmachen konnte. Es schien von den Wänden zu kommen, war aber überall so präsent, als wäre es die Luft selbst, die das Licht zustande brachte.

Die Kapsel war simpel gehalten, aber sie passte zum Hain, und es sah durchaus gemütlich aus.

Nahraija bot uns die Höcker an, und Kesh nahm etwas vorsichtig auf den schmalen Stühlen Platz, als müsse sie sich erst noch vergewissern, dass diese ihr Gewicht auch halten könnten. Nach einigen Sekunden war sie überzeugt davon, nicht gleich auf dem Boden zu liegen, und verlagerte ihr Gewicht so, dass sie gemütlich saß. Ich nahm ihr gegenüber Platz, auch wenn ich mir keine Sorgen machen musste, den Höcker zu zerstören.

Während wir es uns gemütlich machten, wühlte Nahraija etwas in den Regalen und brachte schließlich einen Krug und mehrere Becher zum Vorschein, außerdem etwas, das wie eine Keksdose aussah. All das platzierte sie auf dem Tisch und setzte sich dann auch, nachdem sie jedem von uns einen Becher eingeschenkt und die Dose geöffnet hatte.

Ich roch an dem Inhalt meines Bechers und nippte ein wenig, und es schmeckte wie gesüßter Kräutertee, den man hatte erkalten lassen. Die Kekse waren klassisches Gebäck, wie ich es noch aus meiner Menschenzeit kannte, manche mit Füllung, andere wiederum mit Glasur oder in Zucker gewälzt. Sowohl Kesh und ich griffen beherzt zu, denn ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal Kekse gegessen hatte, und auch, wenn es noch nicht Winter war, erinnerten sie mich an Weihnachten. Oder Wintertag, wie es hier in Tyria gefeiert wurde.

Während ich an den Keksen knabberte und über Weihnachten nachdachte, wurde ich plötzlich wieder zurückgeworfen in Gedanken, die ich einen sehr langen Zeitraum erfolgreich hatte unterdrücken können. Wie würde das nächste Weihnachten in meiner Welt aussehen? Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ich bis dahin einen Weg zurückgefunden hatte, auch wenn ich in den ersten Wochen in Tyria noch große Hoffnungen gehegt hatte. Die Frage, was mit mir oder meinem Körper in der anderen Welt passiert war, quälte mich noch immer. Es gab einige Optionen, von denen mir keine so recht gefiel, denn weder wollte ich, dass mein menschlicher Körper schon lange tot war, und genauso wenig gefiel mir die Idee, dass eine andere Seele die Steuerung dort übernommen hatte.

Ich hob den Kopf und bemerkte, dass meine Freunde mich beide anstarrten. Schnell stopfte ich mir einen Keks in den Mund und murmelte ein „Was ist?", während ich die Krümel mit etwas kaltem Tee runterspülte. Nahraija schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts. Ihr habt nur so abwesend ausgesehen gerade. Und traurig."

Mir fiel nichts Besseres ein, als mit den Schultern zu zucken. Dann erinnerte ich mich an die Geschichte, die Zojja und ich dem Rat aufgetischt hatten, um meine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung zu erhalten, und ich beschloss, dass ich zumindest ein wenig ehrlich sein konnte.

„Ach, es ist nichts. Ich… Habe nur an meine Familie denken müssen. An die in den Zittergipfeln. Es ist jetzt schon eine ganze Weile her, seitdem ich nach Rata Sum gekommen bin, und sie fehlen mir einfach."

Nahraija streckte mir ihren Becher entgegen, und starrte mich mit diesen immer lächelnden Augen an. „Dann besucht sie doch einfach! Nehmt Euch ein paar Tage frei und ab nach Hoelbrak mit Euch – von da aus kann es ja nicht so ewig sein bis zu dem Dorf, in dem Ihr großgeworden seid, oder?"

Ich schnaubte. Natürlich, für Nahraija klang das alles so einfach. Wäre es eigentlich auch gewesen, wenn sich meine Familie denn wirklich dort befunden hätte. Aber mal eben so ein Portal in eine andere Welt zu öffnen, war dann doch etwas mehr Aufwand, bloß hätte ich das niemals erklären können. Abgesehen davon, dass _ein paar Tage frei bekommen_ etwas war, dass es bei Elynnja so niemals geben würde.

„Vielleicht habt Ihr Recht. Zumindest Narru wollte ich so bald wie möglich nochmal besuchen, es ist schon recht lange her, dass ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

„Möglicherweise will sie ja mit Euch in die Zittergipfel?"

„Ich werde sie fragen." Wieder schnappte ich mir einen Keks und hoffte, bald das Thema wechseln zu können, denn es gefiel mir nicht, dass ich meine Freunde anlügen musste. Auch wenn es sich um etwas handelte, bei dem ich keine andere Wahl hatte, wenn ich nicht für verrückt erklärt werden wollte.

Glücklicherweise erfüllte Kesh mir diesen Wunsch, auch wenn ich nicht sagen konnte ob sie mein Unwohlsein spürte oder einfach zufällig gerade etwas anderes ansprechen wollte. Sie hielt einen Keks zwischen ihrer Pfote, der mit Fruchtgelee gefüllt war, und sah abwechselnd zwischen Nahraija und dem Gebäck hin und her.

„Sagt mal, sind Sylvari eigentlich Kannibalen? Ich meine, Ihr trinkt Tee aus Pflanzen, esst Sachen aus Früchten, und dabei seid Ihr doch selbst eigentlich nichts anderes… oder?"

Kesh sprach diesen Gedanken so trocken aus, dass ich prusten musste und Probleme hatte, den Tee nicht über den gesamten Tisch zu spucken. Die Nekromantin, die regelmäßig Experimente an Ratten und anderen Kleintieren vollführte, fragte sich, ob Sylvari Kannibalen seien. Darüber konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln, doch Nahraija sah es gelassen.

Sie nahm sich ebenfalls einen Keks und betrachtete ihn ähnlich eingehend wie Kesh, während sie überlegte, wie sie am besten antworten sollte. „Nun, ich kann Euren Gedanken schon verstehen. Und glaubt mir, Ihr seid nicht die erste, die so etwas fragt." Sie grinste und steckte sich den Keks in den Mund. „Es ist allerdings so, dass wir uns nicht als eng verwandt mit Pflanzen bezeichnen würden. Natürlich gibt es Ähnlichkeiten, aber letztendlich sind wir Geschöpfe mit einem ausgeprägten Denken, die sich eine ganze Zivilisation aufbauen konnten, während es ein Apfelbaum höchstens zu einer Plantage geschafft hat. Wir betrachten das, was wir essen und trinken als Geschenke, die der Blasse Baum uns gemacht hat, damit wir leben können. Also, um Eure Frage zu beantworten: Nein, wir sind keine Kannibalen. Schließlich seid Ihr das auch nicht, obwohl Ihr Fleisch esst. Und ist das nicht dasselbe?"

Damit hatte sie Kesh zum Grübeln gebracht, und ich genoss es, den beiden zuzusehen, wie sich womöglich eine Diskussion zwischen ihnen anbahnte.

„Ist es das? Ich glaube nicht. Ich meine, wir essen das Fleisch von Kühen und Schweinen, aber wir gehören nicht zur gleichen Familie. Wir sind eben Fleischfresser und die Tiere liefern uns das Fleisch. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir Katzen essen oder so." Kesh schüttelte sich, als gefiele ihr der Gedanke ganz und gar nicht. Die wenigsten Charr würden von sich behaupten, mit den kleinen Hauskatzen verwand zu sein, doch es war offensichtlich, dass viele von ihnen eine besondere Bindung zu den flauschigen Vierbeinern hatten.

„Aber genau das ist es doch, wovon ich spreche. Ein Baum und eine Blume sind auch nicht direkt miteinander verwandt. Wie Charr und Kühe zu den Säugetieren gehören, gehören Baum und Blume zu den Pflanzen, aber dennoch gehören sie zu unterschiedlichen Untergruppen. Und kein Sylvari hat eine Blume in seiner Verwandtschaft, also, wo ist da der Unterschied?"

„Schon, aber, ich meine… Ihr seid eine Pflanze. Schaut Euch doch mal an. Ihr besteht aus Rinde und Blättern, also seid Ihr eine Pflanze."

„Und Ihr besteht aus Fleisch, oder etwa nicht?" Nahraija lächelte gutmütig. Sie nahm diese Diskussion weder persönlich, noch sah sie es als Beleidigung; es schien ihr einfach Spaß zu machen, Kesh in eine Sackgasse laufen zu lassen. Ich schlürfte einfach nur meinen Tee und ließ die beiden reden, während ich eine gute Unterhaltung genoss.

Kesh schien mittlerweile eingesehen zu haben, dass sie in diese Richtung nicht weiter kam, doch damit war das Thema für sie noch nicht beendet.

„Schön, ich meine, bei Euch laufen die Dinge ja sowieso anders als bei uns. Da ist es für Euch auch gar nicht schlimm, wenn Ihr Kannibalen seid. Stimmt das eigentlich, dass Ihr nicht richtig geboren werdet, sondern in Kapseln heranwachst und dann einfach irgendwann… rausfallt?"

Kichernd goss Nahraija für uns alle eine weitere Runde Tee ein. „Auch das stimmt nicht ganz, aber es geht in die Richtung, ja." Ausführlich beschrieb sie Kesh nun den Vorgang, wie Sylvari im Traum heranreiften und dann schließlich geboren wurden, bereits ausgestattet mit einem weit gefächerten Wissen über die Welt und einem erwachsenen Körper. Es war ein Thema, das auch mich faszinierte, denn es war so anders als das, was die Evolution sonst hervorgebracht hatte. Und für eine effektive Gesellschaft, wie es die meine bei den Menschen gewesen war, wäre es nahezu perfekt gewesen. Man brauchte nicht den mühsamen Vorgang der Erziehung und des Lernens, sondern die Menschen würden geboren werden mit all dem Wissen, was alle vor ihnen in ihren Lebzeiten gesammelt hatten. Der Mensch könnte direkt mit dem beginnen, was seine Lebensaufgabe war, ganz gleich ob es sich hierbei um Forschung, Arbeit oder anderes handelte. Und wenn der Mensch starb, wurde sein Wissen an die nächste Generation weitergegeben.

Der Grundgedanke dahinter war wirklich außerordentlich faszinierend, aber ich hatte genug von der Menschheit erlebt um mit völliger Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass solch ein System nur dazu genutzt werden würde, Soldaten herzustellen. Denn im Grunde war es das, worauf es bei der Menschheit immer wieder hinauslief: Krieg, Geld und Macht. Vielleicht doch ganz gut, dass diese Evolution nur den Sylvari vorbehalten war. Aus einem derart friedvollen Volk eine Armee von Soldaten zusammenzustellen, wäre äußerst weit hergeholt und schwer umsetzbar – oder…?

„Wir sollten auch eine Gilde gründen, meint Ihr nicht?" Völlig zusammenhangslos warf Nahraija diesen Satz in den Raum, und ich hatte genug von dem Gespräch mitbekommen, um zu wissen, dass ich nichts von wichtigem Inhalt verpasst hatte, das zu dieser Schlussfolgerung hätte führen können.

„Wie bitte, was?" War das einzige, was ich zustande brachte, und auch Kesh schien überrascht von der plötzlichen Wendung. Nahraija zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja, Ihr wisst schon… Ich glaube, wir sind eine ganz lustige Truppe. Und wir sollten uns öfter zusammen treffen. Vielleicht können wir auch noch ein paar andere mit dazu holen, meint Ihr nicht?"

„Eine Gilde ist dazu da, einen bestimmten Zweck zu erfüllen, oder etwa nicht? Was wäre denn dann unserer?"

„Gemütliches Teetrinken unter Freunden? Ich weiß ja nicht. War ja nur so ein Gedanke von mir."

Kesh brummte zustimmend. „Also ich fände das gar nicht so schlecht. Ist jetzt eine ganze Weile her, seitdem ich aus meinem Kriegstrupp rausgeflogen bin, und es wäre schön, wieder so was wie eine Familie zu haben. Aber was wären wir dann? Die Ahorngilde oder was?" Dabei warf sie einen Blick auf die Kette, die um meinen Hals baumelte, und brachte uns alle damit zum Lachen.

„Das klingt wirklich nach einer gemütlichen Teetrinker-Gilde."

„Auf die Ahorngilde!" Nahraija hob ihren Becher und stieß mit uns an, und wir lachten noch immer, als Kesh fertig aufgezählt hatte, was alles zum Gründen einer Gilde dazugehörte.

„Vielleicht lassen wir das ganze erst einmal inoffiziell, bevor wir die finanziellen Möglichkeiten dafür haben." Ich gluckste und betastete das Ahornblatt um meinen Hals herum. Kesh schlug mit der Faust leicht auf den Tisch, sodass unsere Becher klirrten. „He, hat Aidan nicht diesen reichen Schnösel als Freund? Der, bei dem Ihr gestern noch zum Essen ward?"

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue starrte ich die Charr an. „ _Den_? In unserer Gilde? Na, ich weiß ja nicht. Da raube ich lieber ein Schiff aus um an das nötige Gold ranzukommen."

Wieder löste das eine Welle des Kicherns bei uns aus, doch wurden wir unterbrochen von einem leisen Klopfen aus Richtung des Eingangs. Gleichzeitig drehten wir unsere Köpfe der Quelle des Klopfens zu, und ich erblickte Levinny, die lächelnd im Türrahmen stand.

„Habe ich doch richtig gehört. Darf ich eintreten?"

Wir nickten synchron, und die andere Sylvari nahm auf dem freien Stuhl zwischen Kesh und mir Platz und nahm einen Becher entgegen, den Nahraija ihr hinhielt. Ihre blaue Rinde wurde von roten Fäden durchzogen, die rhythmisch pulsierten, und ihre schwarzen Augen funkelten, als sie Kesh und mich musterte.

„Ich habe von draußen Eure Stimme erkannt und dachte, dass ich mal nachsehen könnte, ob Ihr es wirklich seid. Wir haben uns schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen." Meinte sie, an mich gewandt, während sie ein erstaunlich langes und mit einigem Zubehör ausgestattetes Gewehr vom Rücken nahm und es gegen die Wand hinter ihr lehnte.

Ich hob schulterzuckend die Hände und schob dann die Keksdose in Levinnys Richtung. „Schätze, Ihr hattet Recht. Warum wart ihr denn in der Nähe?"

„Oh, ich wohne nicht weit von hier. Nahraija und ich sind sozusagen Nachbarn." Sie grinste in die Richtung Nahraijas, und diese grinste zurück. Dann nutzte Kesh die Möglichkeit, sich vorzustellen und sich dann ausgiebig über das Thema des Experimentierens zu unterhalten, denn sie hatte schnell begriffen, dass Levinny ein bastlerisches Naturtalent war, und für Kesh machte es keinen großen Unterschied, ob man jetzt an Lebewesen Experimente durchführte oder Maschinen auseinander nahm und auf andere Art und Weise wieder zusammensetzte.

Fast schon schockierte es mich, dass mich Keshs Weltansicht so überraschend kalt ließ, aber vermutlich hatte ich mich einfach nur an ihre Art gewöhnt. Und dass sie ihre Experimente nicht mit Asura oder Sylvari machte, zumindest nicht, wenn diese nicht explizit zugestimmt hatten, beruhigte allgemein. Solange ich in Keshs Nähe einfach nur etwas abstumpfte was den Bereich anging und nicht selbst anfing, solche Sachen zu machen, sollte es mir recht sein.

Irgendwann im Laufe unserer Unterhaltung war Nahraija aufgestanden, um neuen Tee zu besorgen, denn den ersten Krug hatten wir bereits vollständig geleert. Levinny erzählte währenddessen ausgiebig von der letzten Reise, die sie nach Götterfels geführt hatte, und auf welche kuriosen Gestalten sie da gestoßen war.

„Also ich muss schon sagen, es gibt in jedem Volk ein paar Spezialisten, über die man nur den Kopf schütteln kann. Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es bei den Menschen besonders viele davon gibt." Sie ließ sich von Nahraija etwas neuen Tee einschenken, diesmal eine Früchtemischung, und erntete zustimmendes Brummen.

„Ich bin einer Dame begegnet, die eine gewaltige Villa besitzt, und wurde von ihr auch zum Tee eingeladen. Zu meiner Überraschung teilt sie sich das riesige Anwesen aber nicht etwa mit ihren Kindern, nein. Sie besitzt insgesamt dreiundzwanzig Katzen, die mit ihr da drin wohnen, und mindestens fünf Butler, die sich um die Katzen kümmern. Stellt Euch das mal vor! Da hat die Dame genug Gold, um extra Leute dafür einzustellen, die ihren Katzen hinterher räumen und ihnen Essen kochen, das besser ist als das, was die meisten anderen Nobelleute in Götterfels täglich auf den Tisch bekommen."

Sie schnaubte und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Der Tee war vorzüglich, das muss man ihr lassen, aber ich hatte ständig Haare in meiner Tasse. Und die stammten garantiert nicht von der Dame. Ich habe ja nichts gegen Katzen, überhaupt nicht, aber irgendwo kann man es schon übertreiben. Sie hatte immer mindestens eine davon auf dem Schoß, und ein Mal hat sich eine sogar über ihre Schultern gelegt, als wäre sie ein Schal! Fehlt nur noch, dass sie eines ihrer Tiere als Hut trägt, wenn es im Winter zu kalt wird."

Grinsend stützte ich meine Arme auf den Tisch und stemmte die Füße gegen die Beine des Höckers. „Sie wäre nicht die erste, die so etwas macht. Es gibt schon jemanden, der ein Meerschweinchen auf dem Kopf trägt. Und der ist mindestens genauso verrückt wie die Katzenlady." Es war mir egal, dass vermutlich niemand diese Anspielung verstehen würde, aber es passte einfach zu gut.

„Na, wenigstens will meine Katzenlady keine Mauer zwischen Kryta und Maguuma bauen." Kommentierte Levinny trocken, und erst einige Sekunden später wurde uns beiden bewusst, was sie da tatsächlich gesagt hatte. Unsere Köpfe schnellten in die Höhe und ich starrte die Sylvari an, die mich ebenso fassungslos musterte.

Kesh war sofort darauf eingegangen und überlegte nun, wie jemand denn auf solch eine dumme Idee kommen könnte, eine Mauer zwischen Kryta und Maguuma zu bauen; wer das ganze bezahlen sollte, was überhaupt als Grund dienen sollte und wie man überhaupt auf die Idee als solche kommen konnte. Sie hatte den Wink offensichtlich nicht verstanden, und auch Nahraija nicht, denn sie stimmte in die Überlegungen mit ein, ob die Menschen ihr Territorium abgrenzen wollten, um nicht wieder von den Charr überrannt zu werden.

Nur Levinny und ich schwiegen, hielten noch immer Augenkontakt, während ich zu realisieren versuchte, was sie mir gerade offenbart hatte. _Eine von uns. Levinny ist genauso wie ich._ Meine Augen weiteten sich noch etwas mehr, als mir die Bedeutung gänzlich klar geworden war, doch Levinny hob in einer schnellen, unauffälligen Geste ihren Finger zum Mund. Ich nickte. Es war unnötig, Nichtwisser in etwas mit reinzuziehen, das sie nur unnötig in Aufruhr versetzen würde.

Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit stürzte Levinny den Inhalt ihres Bechers hinunter und stand auf, zur Überraschung der anderen Anwesenden. „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch einiges vor. Danke für den Tee."

Sie verabschiedete sich und stürzte aus dem Raum, zu schnell, als dass ich ihr hinterher hätte rennen können, ohne mich nachher vor Nahraija und Kesh erklären zu müssen. Mein Herz schien für einen Moment auszusetzen, während die anderen beiden Levinny verdutzt hinterher starrten. Da hatte ich jemanden gefunden, der das gleiche erlebt hatte wie ich, der aber nicht so mordlustig war wie Asckar, und wenige Sekunden später verpuffte die Aussicht auf eine Unterhaltung vor meinen Augen. Aber allein das Wissen, dass es noch jemanden gab, und dass ich wusste, wo ich Levinny finden konnte, löste eine Aufregung in mir aus, die mich kaum mehr ruhig sitzen ließ. Solange Kesh bei mir war, konnte ich schlecht nach Levinny suchen, aber ich würde sie wieder finden, ganz egal ob morgen oder erst in einer Woche.

„Hah, das nenne ich mal Hummeln im Hintern! Was meint Ihr, ob die Arme ein Date hat, das sie vergessen hat?"

„Vielleicht hat sie es nicht vergessen, wünscht sich aber, dass es schon vorbei ist."

Wieder fielen Nahraija und Kesh in wilde Spekulationen, was Levinny zu diesem plötzlichen Aufbruch hatte bewegen können. Nichts davon kam der Wahrheit auch nur ansatzweise nahe, doch ich musste zugeben, dass einige ihrer Ideen durchaus kreativ waren. Und über manche davon hätte ich sogar lachen können, wenn die Situation für mich nicht so ernst gewesen wäre.

 _Du bist nicht allein. Levinny ist ein tüftlerisches Genie, und sie könnte die gleichen Beweggründe haben wie Du. Sie könnte Dir helfen, ein Portal zu bauen, um hier rauszukommen._

 _Es könnte einen Weg geben, nach Hause zu kommen._


	18. Kapitel 17 - Die Entscheidung

**Kapitel 17 –Die Entscheidung**

Drei Tage lang versuchte ich, Levinny zu finden, und drei Tage irrte ich über eine Stunde durch den Hain, ohne Erfolg, bis meine Arbeit mich zwang, nach Rata Sum zurückzukehren. An jedem dieser Tage traf ich auf Nahraija, und mit jedem Mal wurde sie missmutiger. Natürlich fragte sie sich, warum ich täglich durch ihre Heimat zog wie eine Irre, aber ich konnte ihr keine Antwort geben, und ich war mir sicher, sie damit zu verletzen. Nur, was hätte ich ihr sagen sollen? _Ich suche Levinny, weil wir beide aus einer anderen Welt kommen und ich sie fragen möchte, ob sie weiß, wie ich in meinen menschlichen Körper zurückkann?_ Wohl kaum.

Meine Suche aber blieb vergebens, denn Levinny war nicht aufzufinden und niemand schien zu wissen, wo sie sich befand oder wo sie hingegangen sein konnte. Am vierten Tag stand ich wieder vor dem Portal nach Löwenstein, diesmal jedoch nicht, um zum Hain zu gelangen. Levinny wollte nicht von mir gefunden werden, und ich lief mit meiner bisherigen Taktik ins Leere, aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich sie früher oder später wiedersehen würde. Und dann würde ich ihr all die Fragen stellen, die in meinem Kopf herumschwirrten.

Jetzt aber wollte ich einer anderen Spur nachgehen, denn Levinny war nicht die einzige, von der ich mir Antworten erhoffte. Stattdessen verließ ich den Portalkreis in Löwenstein Richtung Osten, eilte über die Brücke und kam schließlich an dem Anwesen der Lethos zum Stehen. Wie immer blitzte alles im Garten nur so vor Ordentlichkeit, nicht ein einziges Blatt wagte es, an der falschen Stelle zu liegen, und die Steinplatten, die mich zum Eingang führten, glänzten so, dass sich der Himmel darin spiegelte als würde ich gerade in den Wolken laufen.

Ich musste nicht lange warten; kurz nachdem ich den schweren Löwenkopf-Türklopfer gegen das massive Holz geschlagen hatte, öffnete Julien mir die Tür. Er begrüßte mich mit seiner typisch-grimmigen Miene und brummte ein „Was?", und ich fühlte mich gleich so willkommen wie noch nie. Extra für Julien setzte ich mein fröhlichstes Lächeln auf und antwortete in der zuckersüßesten Stimmlage, zu der ich fähig war: „Ich würde gerne zu Aidan und Henna, wenn das möglich ist."

Juliens Augen verschwanden noch mehr unter seinen buschigen Augenbrauen, und er öffnete die Türen noch ein wenig weiter, um mich durchzulassen. Ein „hmpf" war das Zeichen für mich, dass ich eintreten und ihm folgen sollte, und wie von Zauberhand flogen die Türen hinter mir wieder ins Schloss.

Schnellen Schrittes folgte ich ihm durch die viel zu sauberen und prunkvoll eingerichteten Gänge, mit den Glasdecken, den gewaltigen Zeichnungen in Goldrahmen und den Fliesen, die nicht ein einziges Staubkörnchen trugen, und außer den Geräuschen unserer Schuhe auf dem Marmor war es viel zu leise dafür, dass eigentlich fünf Kinder hier herumtollen sollten. Die Stille machte mich ein wenig skeptisch, und ließ mich kurz an meinem Plan zweifeln. Doch Julien hätte mich nicht eingelassen, wenn die ganze Familie nicht anwesend wäre, und ich brauchte Henna nicht zwingend, um zumindest ein paar meiner Fragen klären zu können.

Während der Butler mich zu meinem Ziel brachte, den Kopf dabei erhoben und ein Handtuch über dem linken Arm, wie es sich gehörte, gab er noch ein paar mehr seiner Grummellaute von sich, vor allem, weil sie mich zum Grinsen brachten und das Julien aufzuregen schien. Schließlich klopfte er an einer der Türen, öffnete und deutete der Person dahinter eine Verbeugung an, warf mir einen letzten finsteren Blick zu und verschwand, vermutlich um gleich meine dreckigen Fußspuren von den Fliesen aufzuwischen.

Ich trat in das Zimmer, was wie ein typisches Wohnzimmer eingerichtet war: die eine Wand war gefüllt mit Bücherregalen, es gab eine gewaltige Sitz- und Liegeecke und einen Schreibtisch mit einigen aufgeschlagenen Dokumenten, an denen jemand scheinbar hin und wieder arbeitete. Dieser Raum besaß keine Dachfenster, vermutlich befand sich hier noch ein oberes Stockwerk, aber die Wandfenster waren riesig und aus Buntglas, sodass der Raum von vielfarbigem Licht erfüllt wurde. Das Bild, das aus den unzähligen bunten Glasmosaiken erstellt wurde, zeigte eine Gruppe aufwändig gekleideter Männer bei einer Wildschweinjagt, genau das, was man sich in einem menschlichen Nobelhaus vorstellen konnte.

Aidan saß auf einem Sessel und war bis gerade eben dabei gewesen, ein Buch zu lesen; jetzt ruhte seine Lektüre auf dem Schoß und neugierig starrte er mich an, als wäre ich die letzte, mit der er gerechnet hätte. Alvenn saß auf dem großen Sofa, ebenfalls ein Buch im Schoß, doch ihr Kopf war nach vorne gefallen und sie schien zu schlummern, ohne dass meine Ankunft sie dabei gestört hätte. Rhode lag in einem kleinen Laufstall zu Alvenns Füßen und spielte friedvoll mit kleinen Rasseln, die gerade leise genug waren, um seine große Schwester nicht zu stören.

„Szallejh!" Aidan brach die Stille, hielt seine Stimme jedoch möglichst ruhig, mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Tochter. „Was führt Euch hierher?"

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und schenkte Aidan ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Wisst Ihr, ich wollte Euch besuchen kommen; mal schauen, wie es Euch bei Euren Gastgebern so ergeht. Ist Henna nicht da?"

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue deutete Aidan auf einen anderen Sessel, und ich nahm Platz. „Das ist sehr aufmerksam von Euch. Vermisst Ihr etwa schon das Training? Ich kann Euch gerne beim nächsten Mal doppelt so viel rennen lassen, wenn Ihr Euch nicht ausgelastet fühlt."

„Nein danke, ich fühle mich fitter denn je." Antwortete ich schnaubend, und deutete dann mit dem Kopf auf Alvenn. „Wo ist Eure Frau?"

„Sie ist mit den Zwillingen am Leuchtturm. Bei dem Wetter wollten die beiden unbedingt ganz nach oben laufen. Und Connor ist mit Philo auf dem Markt, Süßigkeiten besorgen. Warum fragt Ihr?" Er schien ehrlich überrascht, dass ich plötzlich so großes Interesse an Henna hatte, wo ich vor ein paar Tagen doch kaum ein Wort mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Aber dieser Blick, den sie mir zugeworfen hatte… Etwas steckte dahinter. Und ich würde sehr viel darauf wetten, dass es etwas mit Levinny, Asckar und mir zutun hatte. Ich war etwas enttäuscht, da ich vermutlich nicht die Zeit haben würde, auf Hennriettes Rückkehr zu warten, aber mein Besuch würde nicht umsonst gewesen sein.

„Wisst Ihr, ich… hatte gehofft, Henna ein paar Fragen stellen zu können. Über ihre Herkunft, und alles…"

Aidan nickte, als wäre für ihn damit alles klar. Er lachte leise. „Schon eine äußerst interessante Frau, dieses Weib, nicht wahr? Ich kann nicht behaupten, alles über sie zu wissen – für mich ist sie auch noch immer ein Rätsel. Aber vielleicht kann ich euch dennoch die ein oder andere Frage beantworten." Er stand auf, ging zu einem kleinen Beistelltisch und nahm von dort zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wein, und goss beiden von uns etwas ein. Kurz zögerte ich, ob ich vor der Arbeit wirklich trinken sollte, aber es würde ja nicht viel werden – immerhin wollte ich etwas über Henna erfahren, nicht mich grenzenlos besaufen.

„Das wäre wunderbar!" Dankend nahm ich das Glas entgegen und nippte daran. Wein war nicht unbedingt mein Favorit, aber Aidan hatte glücklicherweise einen recht süßen ausgesucht, da war der Geschmack immerhin erträglich.

„Wo ist Henna aufgewachsen? Ich meine, wie hat sie ihre Kindheit verbracht? Und wie habt Ihr Euch kennengelernt?" Ich fragte direkt los, ohne Umschweife, denn ich wollte Antworten. Aidan schmunzelte nur und überlegte dann.

„Nun… Sie wurde in einem kleinen Dorf in den fernen Zittergipfeln geboren. Da ist sie auch geblieben, bis kurz nach ihrem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr. Erst da hat es sie nach Hoelbrak verschlagen, vermutlich, weil es da draußen irgendwann zu gefährlich wurde, seit Jormag erste Aktivitäten zeigt. Dort bin ich ihr dann auch begegnet. Sie hat ziemlich verloren gewirkt, weil sie das erste Mal in so einer großen Stadt war, und ich hatte die Ehre, ihr alles zu zeigen und zu erklären. Und dann haben wir uns wieder getroffen, und wieder, bis wir irgendwann unser eigenes Heim gebaut haben."

Eine Welle der Aufregung durchzog mich, doch noch unterdrückte ich das Triumphgefühl. „Wart Ihr jemals dort? In ihrem Heimatdorf, meine ich. Bei ihrer Familie. Oder haben die Euch jemals besucht?"

Aidan schüttelte den Kopf. „Es liegt zu weit außen, eine Reise dorthin wäre zu gefährlich und für die Kinder zu lang und beschwerlich. Außerdem gibt es nichts mehr, was sie dorthin zieht; Hennas Eltern sind kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch beide gestorben. Sie waren wohl schon recht alt, als Henna zur Welt kam, und so weit ab von jeglicher Zivilisation ist die medizinische Versorgung auch nicht besonders prickelnd, um jemanden lange am Leben zu halten."

„Es tut mir leid, wenn das zu privat ist, aber… Wie hat Henna ihre Stimme verloren?"

„Sie sagt, es sei eine Krankheit gewesen, die sie kurz vor ihrer Reise nach Hoelbrak heimgesucht hat. Die sie ihre Stimme gekostet hat, und es war alles noch so frisch, als sie zu uns kam, dass sie noch gar keine andere Methode hatte, sich zu verständigen. Das war eine recht anstrengende und lustige Zeit zugleich, das könnt Ihr Euch sicher vorstellen!" Er lachte wieder leise, denn für Aidan war das mittlerweile scheinbar nur noch eine spannende Erinnerung. Mittlerweile hatten die beiden eine eigene Zeichensprache für Henna entwickelt und waren ein so eingespieltes Team, dass selbst diese meist gar nicht mehr notwendig war.

Für mich passte alles beisammen. Henna hatte das perfekte Alibi: eine Heimat, die zu weit weg war, als dass sie jemand kennen oder suchen konnte. Eltern, die schon gestorben waren, was bedeutete, dass sie keine Familienbesuche vortäuschen musste. Und der Verlust der Stimme war vermutlich geschehen, während sie in diese Welt gekommen war. Es passte alles. Henna musste mit Anfang 20 hierher gekommen sein, völlig verloren und ohne Stimme, und glücklicherweise war sie auf Aidan getroffen, der sich um sie gekümmert hatte. Dann hatte sie fünf Kinder bekommen, und sich hier eingelebt, vermutlich ohne jemals versucht zu haben, zurückzukehren.

„Das ist wirklich traurig. Aber Ihr habt ja einen guten Weg gefunden, nicht wahr? Und wie lange ist Henna nun schon hier – zwanzig Jahre? Dreißig?"

„Wir haben vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren geheiratet, das bedeutet, dass sie seit siebenundzwanzig Jahren hier ist." Stolz schwang in Aidans Stimme mit, dass er seit so vielen Jahren eine derart wunderbare Frau hatte, die ihm fünf ebenso wunderbare Kinder geschenkt hatte.

 _Siebenundzwanzig Jahre._ Mir war ein halbes Jahr schon zu viel, aber ein halbes Leben hier zu verbringen? _Ob sie sich noch daran erinnert, wie ihr anderes Leben war?_ Wenn man so viel Zeit in einer fremden Welt verbrachte, fand man sich nicht irgendwann damit ab, dort gefangen zu sein?

Es war wie die Geschichte vom angeketteten Elefanten. Der als Junges versucht hatte, sich vom Pflock loszureißen, der ihn im Zirkus gefangen hielt, und es nicht geschafft hatte, was er auch versuchte. Und der als ausgewachsener Elefant zwar in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich mühelos von einem Pfahl zehnfacher Größe loszureißen – aber die Erinnerung an seine Kindheitserfahrung hatte ihn so sehr im Griff, dass er es nicht mal mehr versuchen wollte.

Ähnlich musste es Henna gehen. Vielleicht hatte sie in den ersten Jahren versucht, hier herauszukommen, so wie ich noch immer nach einer Lösung suchte, hatte es aber aufgegeben, als kein Ausweg in Sicht war. Ich fragte mich, wann sie die Hoffnung verloren hatte. Nach zwei Jahren? Nach fünf? Nach zwanzig?

Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Wein, um diese Information zu verdauen. Henna hatte sich hier ein Leben aufgebaut. Eine Familie gegründet. Nach so langer Zeit würde sie womöglich gar nicht mehr zurückkehren wollen, da sie jetzt wieder ein richtiges Leben hatte. Bereits nach einem halben Jahr waren die Bilder und Erinnerungen aus meinem alten Leben verblasst. An wie viel erinnerte man sich nach siebenundzwanzig Jahren? Wusste Henna überhaupt noch von ihrem früheren Leben, oder hatte sie ihre Geschichte so oft erzählt, dass sie sie mittlerweile selbst glaubte?

„Das ist eine ganz schön lange Zeit. Aber warum habt Ihr erst so spät Eure Kinder bekommen? Ich meine, Alvenn ist jetzt wie alt, zwölf?"

„Dreizehn." Aidan hüstelte, und ich wollte mich gerade für diese äußerst private Frage entschuldigen, als er doch noch antwortete. „Es ging nicht. Wir wussten nicht, an wem es lag, aber… nach zehn Jahren haben wir die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Als Henna dann doch mit Alvenn schwanger war, kam es uns vor wie ein Wunder. Wir haben den Geistern gedankt, wann immer wir konnten, und wurden noch vier weitere Male belohnt. Ich kann nicht sagen, warum es erst so spät geschehen konnte, und wir waren uns des Risikos durchaus bewusst; aber die Heiler in Hoelbrak haben schon Kinder von weit älteren Frauen gesund auf die Welt bringen können. Und wie Ihr seht, waren wir mehr als gesegnet – und sind es immer noch."

Je mehr Aidan erzählte, desto besser passte alles in mein Bild. Womöglich hatte Hennas Körper am Anfang Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich an die neue Seele darin zu gewöhnen. Oder eigene Kinder waren ihr erst dann vergönnt, als sie sich vollends mit ihrem neuen Leben abgefunden hatte. In mir brannte die Frage, ob sie vorher schon etwas von Tyria gewusst hatte. Wie verzweifelt musste jemand sein, der hier hinein stürzte, ohne überhaupt jemals von dieser Welt gehört zu haben? Womöglich noch als Sylvari oder Charr, und keiner hatte eine Erklärung parat?

„Warum interessiert Ihr Euch so dafür?" Fragte Aidan dann, mit ehrlicher Neugier in der Stimme, die aber auch Verwirrung vermuten ließ. Ich hatte mich niemals wirklich nach seiner Familie erkundigt, geschweige denn nach ihm selbst, und jetzt saß ich hier und stellte höchst intime Fragen über seine Frau. Ich seufzte.

„Wisst Ihr… Ich glaube, Henna und ich haben mehr gemeinsam, als ich anfangs vermutet habe. Wir waren beide verlorene Seelen, nur dass sie ihren Platz bereits gefunden hat." Langsam hob ich den Blick von meinem Weinglas und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass mich außer Aidan noch jemand beobachtete. Alvenn war in der Zwischenzeit aufgewacht, und ich wusste nicht, wie lange sie uns schon zugehört hatte, doch sie hielt meinen Blick fest, mit ihren viel zu alten Augen, und es war genau wie an dem Tag, als Henna mich mit ihrem wissenden Blick angesehen hatte. Die Verbindung zwischen Mutter und Tochter war eine ganz besondere, und wenn Henna jemandem von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählen würde, dann vermutlich Alvenn. Doch im Beisein von Aidan konnte ich das Mädchen wohl schlecht darauf ansprechen, und viel Zeit blieb mir auch nicht, bevor ich nach Rata Sum zurückkehren musste.

So viele Fragen, und mit jeder Antwort, die ich bekam, kamen ein Dutzend neue Fragen dazu.

* * *

Ich hatte mein Glas noch leer getrunken und mich dann von Aidan verabschiedet. Trotz meiner ungewöhnlichen Fragen hatte er sich über meinen Besuch gefreut, und ich nahm mir vor, ihn in Zukunft öfter zu besuchen, solange er in Löwenstein verweilte. Nicht nur, weil die Neugier bezüglich Henna noch immer in mir brannte, sondern weil ich Aidans Gesellschaft genoss.

Obwohl es noch mehrere Stunden waren, bis ich meine Schicht im Aquatarium antreten musste, hatte ich nicht länger in Löwenstein verweilen wollen, denn ich musste unbedingt noch mit Zojja sprechen. Sie war die einzige, mit der ich meine Gedanken teilen konnte, und es war mir in den letzten Tagen nicht möglich gewesen, sie zu besuchen. Entweder hatte ich zu viel Zeit im Hain verbracht, oder sie war nicht in ihrem Labor gewesen – schließlich führte sie auch noch ein Leben außerhalb.

Als ich jetzt durch das Portal trat, nachdem Az mich durchgewunken hatte, hielt ich sofort Ausschau nach Zojja, und wurde fündig. Sie war in ihrer Ecke des Labors, die mit riesigen Bildschirmen behangen war, und in den letzten Wochen waren noch mehr Regale mit allem möglichen Krempel dazugekommen. Außerdem stand Meister Funkel gerade bei ihr, Zojjas Golem, der wohl gerade ein Programmupdate bekam. Zumindest sah es so aus, denn mehrere Kabel hingen von einer in seinem Rücken geöffneten Klappe heraus und liefen zu der Konsole, an der ein Programm in unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit durchzulaufen schien.

Außer ihr war heute niemand im Labor, und als Zojja mich bemerkte, kam sie mir mit der Antwort zuvor. „Feldexperimente. Sie testen einen neuen Golem-Prototypen."

Ich schnaubte und setzte mich schwungvoll auf die einzige freie Stelle auf Zojjas Arbeitstisch, die ich mittlerweile als meinen Platz betrachtete. Es war jedes Mal schön zu sehen, dass Zojja diesen Platz bewusst freihielt, für den Fall, dass ich sie wieder besuchen kam. Auch wenn sie sonst niemals zugeben würde, dass meine Besuche ihr etwas bedeuteten.

„Euch auch einen guten Morgen, Tantchen."

Zojja bedachte mich nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, dann überprüfte sie den Status des Updates auf ihrer Konsole. „Was hat Euch so lange ferngehalten? Es war angenehm ruhig hier in Eurer Abwesenheit. Fast schon zu ruhig."

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten."

„Welche, die mich interessieren? Was, glaubt Ihr, könntet Ihr vor mir erfahren haben, das für mich von Relevanz ist?"

„Neben Asckar und mir gibt es noch mehr, die so sind wie wir. Mindestens noch eine. Ich war auf der Suche nach ihr, um Antworten zu bekommen, bisher jedoch ohne Erfolg." Henna ließ ich in diesem Moment bewusst noch aus, denn auch wenn meine Theorie Sinn ergab und alles dafür sprach, dass ich recht hatte, wollte ich eine Bestätigung von ihr persönlich haben, bevor ich sie da mit reinzog.

Ich wusste, dass das Zojjas Interesse wecken würde, und war nicht überrascht, als sie in ihrer Arbeit inne hielt und mich anstarrte. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ihr wollt Tyria wirklich mit einer Welle von Bookahs überrennen, was?"

„Noch weiß ich nicht, wieso wir hier sind und wie viele es von uns gibt. Aber es muss einen Grund geben! Irgendwas möchte, dass wir hier sind. Vielleicht haben wir eine größere Aufgabe und müssen nur noch dahinter kommen, welche das ist. Das ist aber nicht das, worauf ich hinaus möchte – sondern je mehr es gibt, desto höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand weiß, wie wir hier wieder weg kommen."

„Eine größere Aufgabe, ja? Dass Ihr mir bloß nicht zu überheblich werdet."

Die Konsole meldete einen unerwarteten Fehler, und missmutig wendete sich Zojja dem Bildschirm zu. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sie den Fehler gefunden, und das Programm ratterte wieder fröhlich durch. Ein Ladebalken zeigte an, dass bald ein Drittel des Updates fertiggestellt war. So langsam, wie er sich bewegte, musste es sich aber um ein ganz schön großes Update handeln, und wer wusste, wie lange Zojja schon daran arbeitete.

„Weshalb wollt Ihr noch immer von hier fort? Von all dem, was Ihr über Eure Welt erzählt habt, spricht kaum etwas dafür, dorthin zurückzukehren. Was gibt es dort, was Ihr hier nicht habt?"

 _Autos. Badewannen. Gaming. Tage auf dem Sofa, an denen kein Drache versucht, die Welt zu zerstören._

„Vieles. Allein die Tatsache, dass ich nicht hierher gehöre. Ihr habt es doch selbst gesagt. Ich bin nichts weiter als ein Bookah, und als Mensch mache ich mich wahrscheinlich besser."

Zojja legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Ihr seid nicht dafür gemacht, als Erfinder in die Geschichte einzugehen oder den Helden Tyrias zu spielen, da gebe ich Euch recht. Aber was so manches andere angeht, sehe ich durchaus Potential. Bookah hin oder her."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich Zojja eine Weile einfach nur an. Das war vermutlich das größte Kompliment, was ich jemals von ihr hören würde, und es überraschte mich, dass sie tatsächlich eine solche Meinung über mich hatte. Aber andererseits würde sie mich nicht regelmäßig in ihrem Labor empfangen und sogar einen Platz für mich freihalten, wenn sie nicht zumindest etwas auf mich hielt.

„Na, also einen Alt-Drachen zu besiegen und die größte Erfindung des Jahrhunderts auf den Markt zu bringen wird ja wohl noch drin sein. Außerdem werde ich die Welt umsegeln, eine vollständige Weltkarte erstellen und Tyria von allem Bösen befreien. Um das zu schaffen brauche ich etwa… hmm, drei Wochen? Was meint Ihr?"

Lachend boxte Zojja mir in die Schulter. „Ich gebe Euch zwei Wochen. Aber ich setze voraus, dass Ihr den Drachen im Alleingang erledigt, ist das klar? Keine Komplizen. Das wäre ja Schummelei."

„Und wenn ich dann mal wieder Langeweile haben sollte, entwickle ich noch meine eigenen Golems, die sogar Snaffs Erfindungen in den Schatten stellen."

„Gebt mir Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist, dann müsst Ihr mich als Eure Schülerin aufnehmen."

Wir beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, und es tat gut, gemeinsam mit Zojja einfach mal dummes Zeug zu reden. Fröhlich ließ ich die Beine hin und her baumeln, während ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen rieb. Zojja schüttelte leicht den Kopf, den Mund zu einem Grinsen verzogen, und versuchte sich vermutlich gerade vorzustellen, wie es ihr als mein Schüler ergangen wäre. Nicht, dass so etwas wirklich jemals passieren konnte, und das war auch gut so, denn Zojja schien mir nicht die Art von Asura zu sein, die sich gerne unter andere stellte. Ausgenommen Snaff, aber der war schließlich auch etwas Besonderes gewesen.

Hinter uns ertönte da typische leise Rauschen, wenn jemand durch das Portal trat, gefolgt von schnellen Schritten. Gleichzeitig drehten wir uns um, und blickten einem atemlosen Asura entgegen, der kurz vor uns zum Stehen kam und die Hände auf die Beine stemmte, während er zu Atem kam. Zojja bedachte ihn mit ihrem typisch grimmigen Blick, und machte mehr als deutlich, wie sie zu Unterbrechungen dieser Art stand, wartete aber erstaunlicherweise mit ihrer Schimpftirade, bis er gesprochen hatte.

„Ihr müsst zum Terranexik-Labor kommen, so schnell es geht. Bei der Demonstration des ABF-1000 gab es Komplikationen. Der Prototyp spielt vollkommen verrückt, und Zica bekommt ihn nicht wieder unter Kontrolle. Wir brauchen Euch, sonst können wir das mit den Sponsoren gleich vergessen."

Während er sprach, konzentrierte er sich nur auf Zojja, und beachtete mich gar nicht, als wäre ich nicht anwesend, doch das war mir egal. So war ich schon öfter behandelt worden, wenn ich mich in Zojjas Nähe befand, aber wenn ich mir die Asura genauer ansah, mit denen Zojja in Kontakt trat, hatte ich gar nicht das Bedürfnis, mich mit ihnen zu unterhalten.

Zojja hingegen war währenddessen rot angelaufen und kochte vor Wut. Sie schmiss ihre Faust in die Luft und fast hatte es den Eindruck, als wolle sie dem Asura einen Schlag verpassen. „Ihr unfähiges Pack!" Schrie sie mit ihrer typisch schrillen Stimme, „diese Programmierung hätte sogar ein Dreijähriger steuern können! Was hat Plank an den Einstellungen rumgepfuscht, dass das System jetzt so quer schlägt?" Sie bedachte den Asura und ihre Konsole immer wieder abwechselnd mit bösen Blicken, und seufzte dann laut.

„Scheint fast so, als hätte ich keine andere Wahl." Ihre Augen sprühten Feuer, als sie den Asura ansah, und dann flog ihr Blick zu mir. „Wenn Ihr wollt, wartet hier auf mich – aber wagt es bloß nicht, etwas anzufassen, verstanden?" Dabei deutete sie auf Meister Funkel und das Update, das mittlerweile zu neunzig Prozent abgeschlossen war, und ich nickte. „Geht klar, Chef."

Sie schnaubte und gemeinsam verließen die beiden in schnellem Tempo das Labor, während ich Zojja noch weiter fluchen hören konnte, und der arme Asura neben ihr die Ohren einzog als wünschte er sich gerade an einen ganz fernen Ort.

Da war ich also, in einem riesigen Labor voller Konsolen, Golems, anderer Experimente und Gerätschaften, die vermutlich teurer waren als ganze Labore von anderen Krus zusammen. Die Konsole neben mir summte leise, während der Balken Stück für Stück wuchs, und einige Minuten saß ich einfach nur auf meinem ausgebesserten Labortisch, sah mich um und lauschte den Geräuschen. Ein lautes Piepen ließ mich zusammenzucken, und der Bildschirm leuchtete grün auf, während gleichzeitig Meister Funkel hochgefahren wurde. Fasziniert sah ich zu, wie der Golem sich langsam aufrichtete und nach und nach seine Glieder ausfuhr, während er bestätigte, dass der Upload abgeschlossen war. Er schien auf weitere Befehle zu warten, doch wenn ich die Kabel, die seinen Körper mit der Konsole verbanden, auch nur anhauchte, würde Zojja mich vermutlich vierteln lassen.

Also verhielt ich mich ruhig und ließ den Golem so, wie er war, doch nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde fühlte ich mich so beobachtet, dass ich mich mit einem Schwung vom Tisch beförderte und durch das Labor tigerte. Ich war nicht auf der Suche nach irgendwas bestimmtem, und wirklich viel gab es auch nicht zu sehen, denn die Pläne und Prototypen, die sich im Raum befanden, waren für mich so nichtssagend wie die Proben und Mixturen, die auf manchen Tischen standen.

Langsam schlurfte ich über die Fliesen, bis ich jede von ihnen mindestens drei Mal passiert hatte, und kam bei einer zu stehen, deren Aussehen mich schon beim ersten Mal stutzig gemacht hatte. Die Fliese sah genauso aus wie alle anderen auch, doch ihre Fugen waren sauberer, als wäre sie erst später eingesetzt worden. Und wenn ich mit dem Finger darüber fühlte, konnte ich spüren, dass sie einen Millimeter über die anderen Fliesen herausragte. Das war nichts, was man spürte, wenn man einfach über den Boden lief, und vermutlich wäre es auch nie jemandem aufgefallen, doch in dem Labor einer Asura, die so perfektioniert war wie Zojja, machte es mich stutzig. Wenn Zojja von dieser unebenen Platte wusste, hätte sie doch sicherlich etwas dagegen unternommen. Und wem würde so etwas eher auffallen als ihr?

 _Vielleicht wollte sie aber auch, dass die Platte sich von den anderen abhob._ Mit einem Schlag kehrten Erinnerungen in meinen Kopf zurück, an eines der Bücher, die ich im Zusammenhang mit dem Spiel gelesen hatte. Nachdem die Klinge des Schicksals versagt und Snaff sein Leben durch Kralkatorriks Diener verloren hatte, hatte Zojja ihren Meister in seinem eigenen Golem eingeäschert und die Urne, die eigentlich bloß ein weiteres Bauteil des Golems gewesen war, unter einer der Fliesen in ihrem Labor begraben, um ihren Meister immer in ihrer Nähe zu haben.

Das musste sie sein, die Bodenplatte, unter der Snaffs Asche begraben lag, und ehrfürchtig kniete ich neben dem größten Denker und Erfinder in der Geschichte der Asura. Vorsichtig strich ich über den kaum spürbar angehobenen Rand und fragte mich, wie es wohl darunter aussah. Ich konnte nicht anders, als die Platte ein wenig mehr anzuheben, und sie ließ es zu, weitaus müheloser, als ich erwartet hatte. Feiner Staub rieselte auf meine Finger, als er sich von der Platte löste, doch ich hob die Platte kaum einen Finger breit an; hätte ich weiter gemacht, wäre ich mir wie ein Grabschänder vorgekommen. Äußerst behutsam senkte ich meinen Finger und drückte die Platte wieder in ihren Platz zurück, doch es hatte sich durch den Ruck scheinbar etwas Dreck unterhalb des Steins angesammelt, sodass sie an der Stelle nun noch ein wenig mehr abstand. Es handelte sich um nicht mal einen Millimeter mehr, und wenn ich die Platte nicht selbst angehoben hätte, wäre mir der Unterschied nie und nimmer aufgefallen.

Noch eine Weile länger kniete ich vor Snaffs Grabstätte und wünschte mir, ich hätte dieses Genie persönlich kennenlernen können. Zojjas Lehrmeister, Ronnées Vater – auch wenn sie mir nicht verriet, wer ihre Mutter war. Alles, was ich über ihn gelesen hatte, war so wunderbar gewesen; Snaff schien ganz anders gewesen zu sein als andere Asura. Ja, er war ein Genie gewesen, wenn nicht sogar das größte überhaupt. Aber er war nie so arrogant und selbstverliebt gewesen, wie jeder andere einigermaßen erfolgreiche Asura; zumindest war es das, was mir an Informationen vermittelt worden war.

Mittlerweile wartete ich wohl schon eine halbe Stunde auf Zojja, und war wieder zu meinem Stammplatz zurückgekehrt. Meister Funkel ignorierte ich dabei gewissenhaft, und er tat das gleiche. Viel länger würde ich nicht auf Zojja warten, denn wenn sie noch so lange fort blieb, konnte ich mich genauso gut schon für die Arbeit fertig machen. Auch wenn meine Motivation bezüglich des Aquatariums deutlich in Grenzen hielt.

Ich hatte mich gerade damit abgefunden, dass Zojja so schnell nicht zurückkehren würde, als ich tatsächlich ein Geräusch aus der Richtung des Portals vernahm. Mein Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und ich starrte auf die wabernde Masse, doch es war nicht die Asura, die ich erwartet hatte. Stattdessen schwebte ein kleiner Golem durch das Portal, piepte eifrig und kam genau auf mich zu, da ich im Moment die einzige lebende Person in diesem Labor war. Es war einer dieser DEL-Golems, die Nachrichten an alles und jeden überbrachten, und sie konnten äußerst nervig sein. Das hatte ich bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, als einer mich nicht hatte in Ruhe lassen wollen, solange ich nicht geantwortet hatte.

Der Golem blieb vor mir stehen und seine kleinen Metallärmchen, die bis gerade wild herumgefurchtelt hatten, hielten inne _. „Habe-eine-Nachricht-für-Zojja."_ Begann er in seiner Robotersprache zu reden, und schien dann auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Äh… Zojja ist nicht hier. Komm am Besten ein andermal wieder."

 _„Befehl-muss-ausgeführt-werden. Kein-Aufschieben-möglich. Wichtige-Nachricht-für-Zojja."_

Ich verdrehte die Augen und überlegte kurz, ob ich den Golem, klein wie er war, einfach aus dem Labor tragen könnte. „Ja, schön, aber Zojja ist nicht da. Und ich weiß nicht, wann sie wiederkommt, also kannst Du entweder hier warten – was vielleicht noch Stunden dauern kann – oder Dich verziehen. Deine Entscheidung."

 _„Kein-Aufschieben-möglich. Nachricht-von-äußerster-Dringlichkeit. Antwort-schnellstmöglich-erforderlich."_

 _Tief durchatmen._ Ratlos wie ich war, sprang ich von meinem Tisch herunter und probierte spaßeshalber, den Golem zu verschieben. Immerhin schwebte er in der Luft, da sollte das kein so großes Problem darstellen, richtig?

Doch leider lag ich da falsch, denn der kleine nervige Roboter wollte wohl genau dort stehen bleiben wo er war, und ließ sich nicht einen Hauch von der Stelle bewegen. Nach ein paar missglückten Anläufen gab ich es auf.

„Also gut. Um was geht es denn, wenn es so dringend ist?"

Aufgeregtes Piepen war die Antwort. _„Dokumente-von-äußerster-Wichtigkeit-sind-gefunden-worden. Sollen-die-Dokumente-archiviert-werden?"_

Warum fragte er da Zojja? Das war doch sicherlich Angelegenheit des Rats oder anderen hohen Tieren, wenn es sich um solch wichtige Dinge handelte.

„Was passiert denn, wenn sie nicht archiviert werden?" Scheinbar musste ich dem Golem Antwort geben, denn er würde nicht vorher gehen und ich konnte ihn nicht noch weitere Stunden hinhalten. Außerdem befürchtete ich, dass er mich sogar verfolgen würde, wenn ich das Labor verließ, und das fände Elynnjia ganz und gar nicht spaßig.

 _„Sollen-die-Dokumente-archiviert-werden?"_

Ungläubig starrte ich auf den Golem. „Was ist denn die andere Option? Neben dem Archivieren? Ich meine, was passiert, wenn ich nein sage?"

 _„Sollen-Die-Dokumente-archiviert-werden?"_

Okay, das reichte. Dieser Golem machte doch seine Späße mit mir. Bestimmt hatte Zojja ihn selbst geschickt, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, oder diese Antwort war tatsächlich nicht in seinem Programm gespeichert. Aber bevor ich veranlasste, dass irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen zerstört wurden, gab ich sie doch lieber ins Archiv. Von dort aus konnte man sie aufrufen, wann immer man wollte, oder nicht? Hilfesuchend blickte ich zu Meister Funkel, doch der stand weiterhin nur da mit seinen Kabeln im Rücken, und würde mir keine große Hilfe sein.

„Meine Güte, von mir aus, ja! Mach damit doch was Du willst. Hauptsache, Du lässt mich in Ruhe." Antwortete ich, äußerst genervt, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm das als Antwort reichte.

 _„Dokumente-werden-archiviert. Auftrag-abgeschlossen."_

„Sehr gut. Auf Wiedersehen! Oder nein, am besten nicht." Ich seufzte erleichtert auf, als der Golem sich tatsächlich umdrehte und wieder durch das Portal verschwand. Glücklicherweise schwebten diese kleinen Roboter mit einigem Abstand über den Boden, sonst hätte ich vermutlich noch eine Drecksspur wegwischen müssen, um Zojja nicht in Ungnade zu stürzen. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie ihr Labor verdreckt vorfand, ohne selbst dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Es war schon schlimm genug mit anzusehen, wenn einer von Zojjas Angestellten etwas fallen ließ. Dann bevorzugte ich doch lieber, dass Zojja selbst etwas verschmutzte und alle anderen dafür verantwortlich machte. Denn diese Tiraden fielen meist weit weniger schlimm aus, als wenn es wirklich jemand anderen gab, dem sie die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben konnte.

Ich seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran. Doch noch im selben Moment rauschte das Portal erneut, und kurz überlegte ich, ob der Golem zurückgekommen war und beschlossen hatte, mich noch etwas mehr zu nerven. Doch die schnellen, energischen Schritte, die ich kurz darauf vernahm, zeugten von etwas anderem, und einen Wimpernschlag später sah ich Zojja, mit hochrotem Kopf und zu Fäusten geballten Händen, so angespannt, dass ich fürchtete, ihr Kopf würde bald zerplatzen. Bei dem Vorfall im Terranexik-Problem musste etwas ziemlich schief gelaufen sein, und vermutlich würde ich mir jetzt erst mal einen Schwall aus Beleidigungen und Flüchen anhören dürfen, die begründen sollten, warum die anderen doch alles falsch machten und so furchtbar waren und man letztendlich doch immer alles selbst machen musste. Innerlich bereitete ich mich schon auf einen derartigen Monolog vor, doch zu meiner Überraschung tat Zojja etwas ganz anderes.

Sie ging nicht wie üblich in ihrem Labor auf und ab, um sich währenddessen heiser zu schreien, sondern kam zielstrebig auf mich zu. Dabei lief sie über die Platte, die ich anzuheben versucht hatte, und hielt einen Moment inne, um mit dem Fuß über die Kante zu scharren. Natürlich hatte sie es bemerkt, wie hätte es denn auch anders sein sollen? Zojjas Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie lief die letzten Schritte bis zu mir beinahe, und drückte mich mit mehr Kraft gegen die Wand, als ich ihr zugetraut hatte. Zojja war kaum merklich größer als ich, und auch von ähnlicher Statur, und obwohl sie die meiste körperliche Arbeit ihrem Golem überließ, drückte sie mit ihrer Klaue nun so fest gegen meinen Hals, dass ich nur noch schwer Luft bekam. Panisch presste ich meine Finger gegen ihre, um den Druck etwas zu lösen, und überlegte fieberhaft, was mit ihr passiert sein konnte.

Zojja atmete noch immer heftig, sie zitterte fast schon vor Wut, und die Zähne hatte sie gebleckt wie ein wildes Tier. Als sie endlich sprach, glich ihre Stimme dem Knurren eines Tieres, und bei ihrem Klang gefror mein Blut zu Eis.

„Was habt Ihr getan!?" Noch ein Mal presste sie mich mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand, ließ dann aber etwas ab, sodass ich zumindest atmen konnte. „Was bei Snaffs Geist habt Ihr getan? Ihr könnt nicht einfach so hier auftauchen und so tun, als gehöre Euch alles!"

Voller Verwirrung schüttelte ich den Kopf, so gut es in ihrem Griff ging. Ich wusste nicht, wovon sie da sprach, ob sie halluzinierte oder was ich getan haben konnte, um sie derart zu verärgern.

„Das… Das tue ich doch gar nicht!" Presste ich hervor, und mir schossen Tränen in die Augen, die ich mit aller Kraft zurückzuhalten versuchte.

„Oh doch, genau das tut Ihr! Da gibt man Euch eine Aufgabe. Eine. Aufgabe. _Nichts anfassen!_ Rumstehen und nichts tun. Darin seid Ihr doch so brillant, oder nicht? Pah, scheinbar nicht! Was macht Ihr stattdessen? Bringt Snaffs Aufzeichnungen ins Archiv. _Ins Archiv_!"

Einen Moment fehlten mir die Worte. Es ging also um die Geschichte mit dem Golem! Dass es sich um Dokumente von Snaff handelte, war aber nie erwähnt worden, oder etwa doch? Und wenn ja, was war denn so falsch daran?

„Er… Er wollte nicht gehen. Er… hat gesagt, es ist von… äußerster Wichtigkeit. Und ich dachte… ich dachte, im Archiv wären sie sicher. Ich wusste doch nicht, was… sonst passiert wäre."

Zojja schnaubte und öffnete ihren Griff, sodass ich unkontrolliert zu Boden rutschte. Jetzt fing sie an, wie gewohnt vor mir hin und her zu gehen, wobei sie sich immer wieder an den Kopf fasste und ihn ungläubig schüttelte. „Ihr dachtet. Genau das habt Ihr. Ich rate Euch, so etwas in Zukunft besser bleiben zu lassen. Was wäre so schlimm daran gewesen, den Golem einfach stehen zu lassen, bis ich wiederkomme? Was wäre so schlimm daran gewesen, nicht einmal eine Stunde zu warten, bevor Ihr eine Entscheidung trefft, von der Ihr keine Ahnung habt?"

Ich wusste es nicht. In dem Moment hatte ich gedacht, der Golem würde mich ununterbrochen nerven, bis ich ihm eine Antwort gab. Daran, dass er womöglich einfach Ruhe geben könnte, hatte ich gar keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Zojja wusste das; sie hatte keinerlei Probleme, mein Schweigen richtig zu deuten.

„Wisst Ihr, was jetzt mit den Aufzeichnungen passiert? Huh?" Für ein paar Augenblicke blieb sie stehen und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Ihr Blick war giftig und kalt, von der herablassenden Freundlichkeit, mit der sie mich sonst bedachte, war nichts mehr zu spüren. „Sie wurden in das Archiv gebracht, und zwar in die sicherste Abteilung die es gibt. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit für mich, sie zurückzuholen. Geschweige denn, sie auch nur anzusehen. Und ich weiß nicht einmal, was Snaff da aufgezeichnet hat."

Ihre Stimme war jetzt leiser geworden, und in den letzten Worten lag nur noch Enttäuschung. Enttäuschung und Trauer. Ich rappelte mich vom Boden auf, und sie trat wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu, diesmal jedoch nicht, um mich festzuhalten. Stattdessen blickte sie mich einfach nur an, und eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinab.

„Letztendlich seid Ihr wohl doch bloß ein Bookah, im Körper einer Asura." Zojja senkte den Blick und drehte sich mit hängenden Schultern um. Ich versuchte, ihr nachzugehen, um ihr noch einmal in die Augen schauen zu können. Ihr eine Begründung zu geben und mich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass ich Mist gebaut hatte. Doch sie hob nur die Hand als Zeichen dafür, dass ich inne halten sollte. Nur ein Wort hatte sie noch für mich übrig:

„Geht."

Und das tat ich. Trotz dem Zustand der Verwirrung, in dem ich mich gerade befand, wusste ich, wann ich Zojjas Befehl gehorchen sollte. Dies war nicht der Moment, sich ihr zu widersetzen; es sei denn, ich wollte wieder nach Luft ringend an der Wand hängen – oder schlimmeres. Dass die Tränen nun ungehalten flossen nahm ich kaum war, als ich mich wie betäubt umdrehte und Schritt für Schritt zu dem Portal stolperte, während die Stille im Labor mich begleitete. Mehrere Male blickte ich zurück, doch jedes Mal stand Zojja nur an ihrem Tisch, die Hände auf den Stein gestemmt und die Schultern gesenkt. Schließlich verzerrte das Portal meine Sicht und ich fand mich in Rata Sum wieder, während meine Füße mich automatisch die Plattform hinunter trugen.

War es wirklich richtig gewesen, einfach so zu gehen? Hätte ich mich nicht doch bei Zojja entschuldigen sollen? Vielleicht war es ja möglich, die Fronten zumindest ein wenig zu glätten – es gefiel mir gar nicht, im Streit mit meiner Tante auseinander zu gehen. Das hatte ich doch in keinster Weise beabsichtigt!

Ich blieb stehen und wandte mich zu Az, der mich wohl schon beobachtete, seit ich aus dem Portal getreten war. Seine sonst schnippische Miene zeigte nun tatsächlich Mitleid, als ahnte er, was passiert war.

„Az? Kann ich… kann ich nochmal kurz rein?" Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Und wenn ich gegen eine Wand redete, weil Zojja sich weigerte, mir zuzuhören. Hauptsache, ich konnte eine Entschuldigung über meine Lippen bringen.

Az warf einen Blick auf sein Pad und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Tut mir leid. Sie hat Euch bereits aus der Liste entfernt."

Wie ein Messer stachen seine Worte in meine Brust, und mir wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Ich warf den Kopf hin und her, sodass mir einige meiner Locken im Gesicht hängen blieben und an den nassen Wangen klebten.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Könnt Ihr sie nochmal fragen? Bitte, ich muss –„

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ihr wisst doch, bei Zojja gibt es keine zweiten Chancen."

Jetzt erst wurde mir wirklich bewusst, was tatsächlich geschehen war. Zojja war nicht die Person, mit der man Streit hatte und sich einen Tag später wieder versöhnte. Wenn man Zojja enttäuschte, verschwand man aus ihrer Welt, und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Keine zweite Chance. Zojja würde mich aus ihrem Leben streichen als hätte es mich dort nie gegeben, und wenn ich ihr auf der Straße begegnete, würde sie durch mich hindurchsehen wie durch eine Wand aus Glas. Meine Tante, die mir überhaupt erst geholfen hatte nicht nur in einem neuen Körper klarzukommen, sondern auch ein Heim und eine Familie zu finden, hasste mich, weil ich mein Handeln nicht bis zum Ende durchdacht hatte. Ich hatte geglaubt, das richtige zu tun, und damit fast alles zerstört, worauf mein Leben hier aufbaute.

Ich nickte, um zu signalisieren, dass ich Az' Antwort vernommen hatte, und ließ mich dann von meinen Füßen tragen, ohne auf die Richtung zu achten. Der Wind wehte kalt gegen meine tränennassen Wangen, und es kamen immer mehr, während mein Geist so leer wurde wie ich mich gerade fühlte. Irgendwann wurde aus meinem langsamen Gang Rennen, und die Luft brannte mir in Augen und Lunge, doch ich rannte weiter. Ich rannte über Brücken, flog nahezu dutzende Stufen hinunter und rammte dabei mehr als nur einen Asura an, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. Bevor ich verstand, was die Leute mir hinterher riefen, war ich schon längst eine Ebene weiter, und Tageslicht wechselte sich ab mit dem Licht von Laboren, Gängen und Hallen. Ich lief, bis jeder Atemzug brannte wie Feuer und meine Füße pochten, als hätten sie die letzten drei Jahre nichts anderes getan außer rennen, und ließ mich schließlich an dem Punkt fallen, an dem meine Beine beschlossen, den Dienst einzustellen.

Irgendwann, nachdem meine Beine unter dem Gewicht meines Körpers bereits taub geworden waren, öffnete ich die Augen und versuchte zu erkennen, wo ich war. Vor mir erstreckte sich das Meer mit seinen unendlichen Weiten bis zum Horizont, und unter mir befand sich der Hafen mit mehreren Schiffen, die dort zurzeit angelegt hatten. Eines davon fiel mir besonders ins Auge, denn seine Gallionsfigur hatte die Form eines vergoldeten Vogels, der mit seinen ausgebreiteten Schwingen aussah, als würde er das Schiff antreiben und es gleichzeitig vor Gefahren beschützen wollen.

Ich warf einen Blick zurück, und sah die ganzen Treppen und Brücken, die von Rata Sum hinunter zum Hafen führten. Kaum zu glauben, dass ich den ganzen Weg gelaufen war, doch jetzt saß ich auf der vorletzten Plattform, die nur noch eine Treppe von der untersten Hafenebene trennte. Dort unten spielte sich das ganze Treiben ab, Kisten wurden hin und her geschleppt, Verhandlungen ausgeführt, und Saufereien und Schlägereien nebenher. Hin und wieder eilte jemand die Treppen hinauf oder hinab und passierte mich dabei auf der Zwischenplattform, doch niemand schien Notiz von mir zu nehmen.

Also wandte ich meinen Blick wieder dem Meer zu und versuchte, mich in den Wellen zu verlieren, um nicht an das denken zu müssen, was mich in diesem Augenblick am meisten schmerzte. Doch während ich dort saß und mir die salzige Brise ins Gesicht wehen ließ, kamen all die Erinnerungen wieder hoch, die ich so lange zu verdrängen versucht hatte und dann nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war, sie aufzurufen. Glasklar, so als wäre ich noch immer bei ihnen und nicht hier auf diesem verdammten Kontinent. Meine Familie, meine Freunde, meine Stadt. Die Gerüche, die Geräusche, alles war da, als stünde ich noch genau dort und nicht mitten in Tyria. Wenn ich die Augen schloss, saß hier nicht die Asura, sondern die junge Frau, die ich einst gewesen war. Doch sobald ich die Augen wieder öffnete und die vier krallenartigen Finger an jeder Hand sah und die rote Mähne, die mir im Gesicht klebte, wurde mir klar, dass mein vorheriges Leben nichts anderes sein würde als ein Traum, wenn ich nicht bald einen Weg zurück fand.

Und da wurde es mir klar: Ich musste hier fort. Nicht nur fort aus Tyria, sondern auch fort aus Rata Sum. Die Stadt des Fortschritts und der Technik bedeutete für mich nur Stillstand, und wenn ich einen Weg finden wollte, musste ich aus dieser Blase des Alltags raus, die mich eingefangen hatte. Der Hafen bot den perfekten Ort dafür, denn hier würde ich bestimmt ein Schiff finden, das mich ein Stück des Weges mitnahm. Das Ziel würde ich während der Reise bestimmen, aber ich musste weg. Weg vom Aquatarium, weg von Zojja, weg von den lauten, leuchtenden Straßen Rata Sums.

Meine Entscheidung war gefallen und ich würde nicht zurückkehren, um meinen Job zu kündigen oder mich zu verabschieden. Ich würde mit dem reisen, was ich in meinem Rucksack bei mir trug, und der Rest würde sich schon zeigen.

„Excelsior."

Eine Stimme ließ mich aufschrecken, und als ich mich umdrehte, blickte ich voller Erstaunen in die Augen Bromms, welcher sich gerade neben mir niederließ. „Ihr seht traurig aus."

„Wa… Was macht Ihr hier?" Fragte ich mit heiserer Stimme, während ich mir die Wangen einigermaßen trocken rieb und einzelne Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren zurücksteckte.

„Ich habe eine Lieferung unten am Pier abgegeben und Euch hier oben gesehen. Worüber denkt Ihr nach?"

 _Ganz schön intime Frage, dafür, dass Du mich ziemlich lange ignoriert hast._

„An zu Hause." Antwortete ich nur knapp, während ich den Blick wieder auf das Meer richtete.

„Also seid Ihr nicht von Rata Sum?" Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie der Wind auch seine braunen Locken wild um sein Gesicht herum schleuderte, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte ein „kann man so sagen". Mir war gerade nicht danach, meine ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, und auch auf meine Notlüge mit den Zittergipfeln wollte ich gerade nicht zurückgreifen.

„Warum geht Ihr dann nicht einfach nach Hause zurück?" _Warum haltet Ihr nicht einfach mal die Klappe?_

Am liebsten hätte ich es laut geschrien. _Lasst mich in Ruhe! Ich bin keine von euch! Ich bin ein Mensch und gehöre nicht in diese verfluchte Welt!_ Doch stattdessen zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern. „So leicht ist das nicht."

Wenn ich einfach in eines der Schiffe steigen und immer Richtung Horizont fahren würde, würde ich dann eines Tages ankommen? Würde der Ozean mich nach Hause bringen, sodass ich irgendwann an Land steigen und keine Bewohner Tyrias, sondern Erdenbewohner an den Küsten vorfinden würde?

Bromm schien realisiert zu haben, dass ich zurzeit nicht in Redelaune war. Das lag nicht zwingend daran, dass ich mich noch unwohl fühlte nach dem etwas missglückten Morgen, sondern ich wollte gerade einfach mit niemandem sprechen. Nicht mit Bromm, nicht mit Kekk oder Nahraija oder sonst jemandem. Ich wollte einfach hier sitzen und das Meer anstarren und hoffen, dass ich nach einem wochenlangen Traum doch endlich erwachte.

Eine Weile saß er noch neben mir und tolerierte mein Schweigen, und beinahe hätte ich seine Anwesenheit vergessen. Doch schließlich seufzte er und erhob sich, und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. Ich blickte nicht auf, sondern beobachtete seine Bewegungen weiterhin nur aus dem Augenwinkel, das Gesicht auf den angezogenen Knien abgestützt.

„Also gut. Ihr wollt Eure Ruhe haben, was? Eigentlich wollte ich Euch auch nur dazu einladen, nochmal auf einen Drink vorbei zu kommen, wenn Ihr das nächste Mal etwas Zeit habt."

Als ich die Bedeutung seiner Worte realisierte, stellten sich meine Ohren auf und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn überrascht anzustarren. Hatte er mich gerade auf ein zweites Date eingeladen? Wann hatte er seine Meinung über mich geändert?

Ich antwortete nicht, zu perplex von seiner Einladung. Er bedachte meinen Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Grinsen und hob die Hand zum Abschied. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand schnellen Schrittes in dem Gewirr aus Treppen und Plattformen. Langsam spürte ich, wie meine Ohren sich wieder absenkten und atmete laut aus. So vieles an diesem Tag verstand ich nicht; womöglich war es besser, mich einfach ins Bett zu legen und bis zum nächsten Tag zu schlafen. Dieser hier würde vermutlich nicht mehr viel Gutes mit sich bringen.

Doch ich hatte beschlossen, vorerst nicht zurückzukehren, also war Rata Sum keine Option. Eher war es besser, wenn ich mir langsam aber sicher eine Mitfahrgelegenheit beschaffte, die mich aus dem Hafen bringen würde.

Schwerfällig stand ich auf und taumelte ein wenig, als das Leben in meine Beine zurückkehrte, und nahm dann die verbleibenden Stufen bis zur untersten Plattform. Der Stein war hier überwiegend grün verfärbt, vermutlich von den Wellen, die regelmäßig über das Ufer traten, und wieder sah ich das Schiff mit dem goldenen Vogel. Dort war das Treiben am Größten, Kisten wurden auf das Schiff geschleppt und verschwanden im Frachtraum, und jemand kontrollierte gerade die Segel, als würde das Schiff bald abfahren.

Doch noch war die Planke heruntergelassen, und ein Asura stand daneben und kontrollierte die Fracht, gab Anweisungen und überprüfte immer wieder etwas auf einem Dokument, was er in der Hand hielt. Er schien mir derjenige zu sein, der das Sagen über das Schiff hatte, und auf ihn steuerte ich zu.

Beim Näherkommen musterte ich ihn eingehend, und ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ein äußerst gutaussehender Mann war. Bereits aus einiger Entfernung konnte ich erkennen, dass er riesig sein musste; bestimmt zwei Köpfe größer als ich, und dabei hatte er noch die Statur eines Norn. Ein offener Ledermantel wehte im Wind um ihn herum und offenbarte dabei einen Großteil des äußerst muskulösen Oberkörpers, der sonst von nichts bedeckt war. Schwarze Muster und vereinzelte Narben bedeckten Brust und Bauch, und eine schlichte Hose und schwarze Stiefel zierten den Rest von ihm, Ähnliche schwarze Muster liefen auch auf seinen Armen hinauf und über seine Stirn, und über seine Nase verlief eine große gespaltene Narbe, deren längste Seite auf der rechten Wange begann und auf der linken Stirnseite endete. Seine Augen leuchteten in einem reinen gelb, und darunter konnte ich keine dunkle Pupille erkennen, was mich zugegeben etwas beunruhigte, doch gleichzeitig strahlte er eine Gelassenheit aus, die ihn weit weniger gefährlich wirken ließ. Seine Haare, die so grün waren wie die Algen im Meer, hatte er in dicken Dreadlocks zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden, und in einige waren rote Bändchen und Perlen eingelassen. Sein Haarband war ein dickes rotes Tuch mit schwarzen Elementen, und eine einzelne Strähne hatte sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und hing nun in seinem Gesicht.

Vor der Planke kam ich zum Stehen und schnell fiel der Blick des anderen Asura auf mich. Er grinste, als er Notiz von mir nahm, und lehnte sich mit einem Arm auf die Reling des Schiffes.

„Oh, hallo, schöne Frau! Was führt Euch zu mir?"

Er musste nur einen Satz sprechen, und mir war klar, dass ich ein selbstverliebtes Arschloch vor mir hatte, das vermutlich jedes weibliche Wesen jagte, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war. Ich verdrehte die Augen, aber möglicherweise konnte ich meinen Charme spielen lassen, um eine Reisemöglichkeit zu ergattern.

„Seid Ihr der Captain?"

Der Asura hob seine freie Hand und deutete damit über das Deck seines Schiffes. „Aye, der bin ich. Aeodd, Captain der _Goldener Sperling_. Liege ich richtig, dass Ihr nach mir sucht?"

 _Aeodd_. Ich wiederholte den Namen leise, um mir den Klang einzuprägen, und überlegte, ob ich schon einmal etwas von ihm oder seinem Schiff gehört hatte. Doch mir fiel nichts ein, keinerlei Erzählungen, Vorfälle oder Warnungen, die ich mit ihm in Verbindung bringen konnte. Also ließ ich einen riesigen Charr mit schwarzem Fell und einen äußerst menschlich angezogenen Skritt, die beide recht schwer aussehende Kisten schleppten, vorbei, und trat dann selbst die Planke hinauf, sodass ich vor Aeodd zum Stehen kam. Er machte etwas Platz, dass ich den Aufgang nicht blockierte, und ich richtete mich auf, um dem Riesen besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er roch nach Schweiß und Leder, und das Leuchten in seinen Augen machte mich wieder unruhig, jetzt, da ich direkt vor ihm stand. Ich räusperte mich und versuchte, mir nichts davon anmerken zu lassen, als ich sprach.

„Ich suche eine Mitfahrgelegenheit. Und ich dachte, dass Ihr mich womöglich mitnehmen könntet."

„Weil Euch irgend ein Vögelchen gezwitschert hat, dass der großzügige Captain Aeodd gerne bereit ist, armen Seelen in Not einen Platz an Bord zu bieten?" Seine übertriebene Betonung und Mimik sollten wohl darauf hindeuten, dass er – hoffentlich – scherzte und nicht wirklich dermaßen von sich überzeugt war, doch für so etwas war ich in diesem Moment nicht aufgelegt.

„Nein. Ihr wart einfach das erste Schiff, das ich gesehen habe, und ich dachte, ich frage mal nach."

Er zwinkerte mir zu und lachte leise. „Was ein Zufall. Dass eine derart hübsche Lady ausgerechnet an mein Schiff kommt…"

Aeodd stieß sich von der Reling ab und lief ein paar Schritte über das Schiff. Unsicher, was er mir damit mitteilen wollte, folgte ich ihm einfach mit etwas Abstand.

„Ich nehme Passagiere mit, aye. Und die Reise geht diesmal nach Elona, wenn Euch das weiterhilft. Falls ja, kann jemand wie Euch wählen zwischen einer Nacht in der Kapitänskajüte, kostenlos, oder-" er zuckte mit den Schultern, „einer Nacht im Frachtraum gegen Bezahlung. Die Entscheidung liegt bei Euch."

 _Würg._ „Ich nehme letzteres, danke." Ich fragte nicht nach dem Preis, denn was er auch verlangte, ich würde es zahlen; und außerdem plante ich auch gar nicht, über Nacht auf diesem Schiff zu bleiben. Bis zum Abend würden wir sicher weit genug sein, dass ich irgendwo absteigen konnte, ohne gleich wieder in Rata Sum zu landen.

Aeodd schien etwas enttäuscht zu sein, dass ich sein großzügiges Angebot einer kostenlosen Nacht nicht angenommen hatte, doch er schenkte mir dennoch ein breites Grinsen. „Aye, abgemacht. In einer Stunde legen wir ab. Seid dann auf dem Schiff, oder Ihr bleibt da. Wir warten nicht."

Er rief dem gefährlich aussehenden Charr ein paar Anweisungen zu, und wandte sich dann wieder zu mir. „Was will so ein junges Ding wie Ihr eigentlich in Elona?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe nicht vor, mit Euch bis nach Elona zu fahren. Ihr müsstet mich irgendwo auf dem Weg an der Küste absetzen. Ich bin nur noch nicht sicher wo genau."

„Ich muss, ja?" Er lachte über meine Wortwahl und trat direkt vor mich, sodass ich den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihm weiterhin ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Das wird aber nicht ganz billig. Immerhin bedeutet das für uns mehr Arbeit und Zeitverlust. Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr solche Extrawünsche überhaupt bezahlen könnt?"

„Macht Euch darüber keine Sorgen." Ich dachte an die Goldmünzen unerklärlicher Herkunft, die ich in meinem Rucksack gefunden hatte, nachdem ich einfach in diese Welt gefallen war. Noch hatte ich nicht alle ausgegeben, und das, was ich noch besaß, würde sicherlich drei Mal für das reichen, was der Captain verlangte. Er nickte.

„Aye. Wendet Euch an Garence für die Bezahlung. Er verwaltet die Finanzen auf diesem Schiff." Aeodd deutete zu dem Charr, der wohl alle Kisten in den Frachtraum gebracht hatte und nun neben der Planke wartete, während er mich nicht aus den Augen ließ und so aussah, als würde er mich gleich fressen wollen.

Dann drehte Aeodd sich um und verschwand im Inneren des Schiffes, während die Crew um mich herum das Schiff langsam zum Ablegen bereit machte. Niemand von ihnen schien sich groß an mir zu stören, womöglich war es gar nicht so unüblich, dass sich ihr Captain hin und wieder Frauen mit an Bord nahm. Alle bedachten mich wenn überhaupt nur mit beiläufigen Blicken, als wäre ich ein Teil der Crew, den es nicht weiter zu beachten galt – alle, bis auf Garence.

Ich schluckte und ging vorsichtigen Schrittes zu ihm, innerlich betend, dass ich nicht gleich in der Magengegend einer Riesenkatze landen würde.

„H… Hi." Meinte ich, als ich nah genug bei ihm war, sodass wir sprechen konnten, aber immer noch eine Mannslänge zwischen uns lag. Gemessen an Charr, nicht an Asura.

Garence zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sein ganzes Gesicht war mir Eisenstacheln gepierct, und auch die Hörner blieben davon nicht verschont. Er hatte ebenso schwarze Haare wie der Rest seines Fells, die in wilden Wellen über seinen Rücken liefen, dabei aber erstaunlich gepflegt aussahen. Wie ein riesiges Monster, das Haarspülung benutzte.

Er trug nur spärliche Rüstung, um die wichtigsten und empfindlichsten Teile seines Körpers zu schützen; der Rest lag frei und offenbarte nichts als Muskeln, die von gespannter Haut und unzähligen Narben gespickt waren. Eine Kampfmaschine offensichtlich. Dass so jemand dann auch noch intelligent genug sein sollte, den Schatzmeister zu spielen, wunderte mich.

„Hi." Antwortete er schließlich mit rauem Grummeln, das so tief war, dass ich es in meinem Bauch spüren konnte.

„Äh… Ich darf hier mitfahren. Und ich soll bei Euch zahlen. Bis zum Abend spätestens, ich plane nicht, hier zu übernachten. Oh, und der Captain meinte, Ihr könnt mich zwischendrin irgendwo an der Küste absetzen."

Garence grummelte, und es klang erstaunlich nah an einem Lachen. Dass er dann nur fünfzig Silber verlangte, überraschte mich noch mehr, denn ich hatte mit weit mehr gerechnet. Scheinbar war Aeodd gar nicht so gierig, wie ich dachte, oder Garence einfach nur ein netter Kerl. Wer hätte das gedacht.

Ich zahlte und stellte mich dann an die Reling, direkt neben den Sperling, dessen ausgestreckte Flügel etwas Schatten auf mich warfen. Das Schiff würde bald ablegen, da lohnte es sich nicht, nochmal von Bord zu gehen.

Also ließ ich die Crew um mich herum arbeiten, während sich meine Gedanken wieder in den Wellen verloren. Ich hoffte inständig, sie würden mich nach Hause bringen. Oder zumindest an einen Ort, von dem aus ich einen Weg nach Hause suchen konnte. Doch die Wellen schwiegen, stießen nur immer wieder in sanftem Rhythmus gegen das Holz der Sperling wie das Wiegenlied des Meeres und ließen das Schiff in seinem Takt schaukeln.


	19. Kapitel 18 -Das Wiegenlied des Sperlings

**Das Wiegenlied des Sperlings**

Etwa eine halbe Stunde, nachdem das Schiff abgelegt hatte und sich auf dem richtigen Kurs befand, rief Aeodd mich zu sich in den großen Hauptraum, der sich auf derselben Ebene befand wie das Deck. Die Wände des Salons waren über und über mit Karten und Regalen behangen, stellten Trophäen zur Schau, die in den letzten Jahren wohl gesammelt worden waren. Es handelte sich um Bilder, Statuen, Schmuck, Fundstücke aus dem Ozean oder Kostbarkeiten von anderen Kontinenten. Alles sauber aufgereiht, offensichtlich regelmäßig abgestaubt und für den Captain von großer Bedeutung. Die Karten, die die unterschiedlichsten Kontinente und Ozeane Tyrias zeigten, schienen mehr wie Kunstwerke zu sein als wie tatsächlich nutzbare Wegweiser, und das war womöglich auch der Grund, warum sie an den Wänden hingen und nicht in dem gewaltigen Schrank zu meiner rechten gelagert wurden, dessen Türen mit Glas versehen waren und in dessen Inneren hunderte von aufgerollten Papierstücken ruhten.

Gegenüber dem Eingang führte eine Treppe zu den unteren Ebenen des Schiffs, und rechts und links daneben befanden sich zwei geschlossene Türen. Ich vermutete, dass die eine zu der berüchtigten Kapitänskoje führte, auf deren kostenlosen Komfort ich allerdings verzichtete.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein gewaltiger runder Tisch, der genug Platz bot für ein Minimum von zehn Leuten, und die Füße des Tisches waren aufwendig gedrechselt worden und mit Meeresfiguren verziert. Der Tisch stand auf einem mehrfarbigen Teppich, und die Stühle waren allesamt ausgestattet mit Lehne und Sitzpolster in rotem Samt.

Einer dieser Stühle war besetzt mit einer jungen Skritt, die strahlend weißes Fell hatte und nur am rechten Ohr und am Schwanz braune Färbung. Sie trug ein sonnengelbes Kleid mit roten Punkten, das mit einer Kordel um den Bauch herum gehalten wurde und hatte einen langen blonden Zopf, der an der Spitze mit einer roten Schleife versehen war. Sie spielte gerade mit einer braunen Puppe mit riesigen Knopfaugen und tanzte mit ihr auf dem Stuhl hin und zurück, sodass ihr Zopf nur so durch die Luft flog. Als sie von uns Notiz nahm, wurden ihre Augen groß und sie gab Aeodd ein gewaltiges Grinsen mit ihren kleinen spitzen Zähnchen.

„Hey, Schätzchen, was haltet Ihr davon, unten mit Garence ein bisschen verstecken zu spielen? Unser Gast und ich haben was zu besprechen." Meinte Aeodd in erstaunlich liebevollem Ton, und die Skritt schien von der Idee begeistert zu sein, denn sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, noch immer grinsend, und rannte zur Treppe, während sie die Puppe hinter sich herzog. Noch einige Sekunden, nachdem ich sie aus den Augen verloren hatte, konnte ich ihr Getrappel auf der Treppe hören.

Aeodd gluckste leise und sah dem Mädchen kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Er murmelte noch ein „Kinder…", dann bedeutete er mir, am Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Ich entschied mich für einen Stuhl, auf dem nicht gerade eben noch die Skritt gesessen hatte; das Schiff machte zwar einen sauberen Eindruck, aber ich war mir dennoch nicht ganz sicher, inwiefern das auch für Rattenwesen galt.

Während ich es mir am Tisch gemütlich machte, drehte Aeodd sich um und zog den Ledermantel aus, den er kurz darauf an einen Haken an der Wand hängte, und ich hatte freie Sicht auf seinen muskulösen Rücken, der bedeckt war mit schwarzen Mustern, die den gesamten Oberkörper hinunter zu laufen schienen. Da waren außerdem Narben, die sich mit ihrem helleren, leicht rötlichen Gewebe vom Rest der Haut abhoben, und als ich genau hinsah, konnte ich erkennen, dass es sich dabei um einen Namen handelte: _Liamhardt_. Das Gewebe schien schon längere Zeit verheilt, jedoch war irgendetwas in die Wunde gestreut worden, sodass die Narben nie richtig hatten zuwachsen können. Wohl um sie auch in mehreren Jahren noch lesbar zu halten.

Doch bevor ich etwas dazu sagen konnte, drehte Aeodd sich zu mir um und bat mir etwas zu trinken an. Seine Ohren waren leicht aufgestellt, und auch wenn sie recht lang waren, war die Haut an den Unterseiten komplett zerrissen und nur an den Spitzen mit einigen wenigen Piercings versehen. Was auch immer dort passiert war, es musste schmerzhaft gewesen sein.

Der Captain schien allerdings keine Worte über seine Narben und Verletzungen verschwenden zu wollen, sondern listete mir stattdessen eine große Auswahl an Schnäpsen und Weinen auf, und gerade bei dem Gedanken an Alkohol war es für mich unmöglich, nein zu sagen. Vor allem nach so einem Tag war das jetzt genau das, was ich brauchte.

Aeodd öffnete eine Stahlkiste, die sich unterhalb des Mantels befand, und eine dicke Rauchwolke quoll aus der Öffnung, begleitet von einem leisen Zischen. Er griff zielsicher nach einer kleinen Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit, die vor Kälte beinahe dampfte, schloss die Truhe und nahm dann zwei Gläser aus einem Schrank rechts daneben. „Eiswein aus den fernen Zittergipfeln, schwer zu bekommen und unverschämt teuer. Aber dafür mindestens genauso unverschämt köstlich!"

Er öffnete die Flasche und goss in jedes Glas etwas davon ein, und die kalte Flüssigkeit sorgte dafür, dass das Glas sofort anlief. Das eine stellte er vor mich, mit dem anderen nahm er mir gegenüber Platz, nachdem er mit seiner freien Hand noch zielsicher eine der Karten genommen hatte.

Ich prostete ihm zu und nahm einen Schluck des Eisweins. Er war genau das, was sein Name versprach: eiskalt. Ich spürte, wie er meine Kehle hinunter rann und ein Gefühl der Kälte in meinem Magen ausbreitete, doch der Geschmack, den er auf dem Weg dorthin hinterließ, war mehr, als Aeodd versprochen hatte. Durch die Kühlung hatte der Wein eine leicht cremige Konsistenz, und eine derartige Süße, wie ich sie bei Wein vorher noch nie erlebt hatte. Ich nahm noch einen Schluck und ließ ihn auf der Zunge zergehen, sodass ich sein Aroma voll auskosten konnte, und Aeodd grinste bei dem Gesicht, das ich wohl dabei machte.

„Wirklich gut, wa?"

Ich nickte und stellte das Glas vorsichtig ab, bevor meine Hand selbst noch zu Eis gefror. Aeodd trank ebenfalls etwas von seinem Wein und breitete dann die Karte aus, sodass ich einen guten Blick darauf werfen konnte. Es war eine Karte Zentraltyrias, gut ausgearbeitet und äußerst detailreich, und sie führte von den Rändern Maguumas bis hin zu den Weiten Ascalons. Mein Fokus lag jedoch auf Rata Sum, denn dort ruhte Aeodds Finger, wie um mir zu demonstrieren, wo wir uns befanden.

„Unser Kurs führt nach Löwenstein, bevor es wirklich nach Elona geht. Da warten noch Lieferungen auf uns, und außerdem können wir noch ein paar Vorräte aufstocken. Hauptsächlich Bier, und Fleisch, wenn Ihr versteht. Das Meer ist auf unserer Seite, und wenn das so bleibt, werden wir hier-" seine Hand fuhr den Kurs der Sperling auf der Karte entlang, am Hain vorbei und passierte die Südlicht-Bucht, bis sie im Hafen Löwensteins zum Stehen kam – „heute Nacht kurz nach Mitternacht ankommen. Unsere Kontaktmänner sind informiert, und noch vor Sonnenaufgang werden wir die Stadt wieder verlassen, um dann über die Route hier nach Elona zu kommen."

Ich wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte: anhand des Kurses sollte ich entscheiden, wo ich das Schiff verlassen wollte. Und als ich die Karte so vor mir liegen sah, wusste ich auch bereits, welches Ziel ich ansteuern würde. Ich deutete mit dem Finger darauf.

„Wäre das möglich, hier an der Stelle einen Abstecher Richtung Osten zu machen und mich an der Splitterküste abzusetzen?" Denn dann konnte ich bei dem Labor der Vereinten Arkanisten vorbeischauen und zumindest Narru endlich noch einmal einen Besuch abstatten. Wenn sie denn noch Kontakt haben wollte; jetzt wo ich darüber nachdachte, war ich mir gar nicht so sicher, wie viel Einfluss Zojja in diesem Thema auf sie haben würde.

Aeodd stützte das Kinn auf seine Hände und überlegte kurz. „Hmm… Möglich, bestimmt. Das würde uns etwa eine Stunde mehr Zeit kosten, wenn man bedenkt, dass Euch jemand mit dem Beiboot von hier zur Küste bringen müsste… Aber Garence hat Eure Zuzahlung ja bereits erhalten. Aye, ich denke, das wird gehen."

Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Zumindest das schien heute zu funktionieren, und wenn ich kurz nach Mitternacht an der Splitterküste ankäme, würde ich entweder jemanden finden, der noch wach war und mir eventuell eine Schlafmöglichkeit geben konnte, oder ich würde auf der Treppe nächtigen und darauf warten, dass die ersten Krumitglieder wach wurden und ich zu Narru konnte. Meinen Job bei Elynnja konnte ich vermutlich vergessen, denn nachdem ich jetzt ein Mal unangekündigt bei meiner Schicht gefehlt hatte, würde sie mich vermutlich ähnlich wie Zojja von der Liste streichen.

Der Gedanke an Zojja schmerzte in meiner Brust, und schnell nahm ich noch einen Schluck Eiswein, um die Gedanken zu verdrängen. Aeodd und ich hatten nichts wichtiges mehr zu besprechen, doch da wir beide noch etwas in unseren Gläsern hatten und der Captain nicht so aussah, als hätte er etwas gegen eine gute Unterhaltung, konnte ich ihn genauso gut auch etwas über sein Schiff ausfragen. Noch einmal sah ich mich im Raum um und bewunderte ehrlich die Vielfalt an Trophäen und Sammlerstücken, die hier aufgereiht standen, und außerdem die Sauberkeit des Raumes, denn das hatte mich im ersten Moment wirklich überrascht.

„Also, jetzt da das geklärt ist… Wie kommt Ihr an ein derart schönes Schiff wie die Sperling?"

Aeodd lachte, und ich war mir sicher, etwas Stolz in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Er trank ebenfalls einen Schluck und lehnte sich dann in seinem Stuhl nach hinten, während er seine Stiefel auf dem Tisch abstützte. So viel zur Sauberkeit.

„Das ist tatsächlich eine sehr interessante Geschichte! Wisst Ihr, ich bin auf diesem Schiff, seit ich sechzehn bin. Damals war der gute alte Liamhardt" – er deutete auf den Namen auf seinem Rücken – „noch Captain der Sperling. Hat mich aufgenommen, als ich nicht mehr weiter wusste – ähnlich wie Ihr heute, schätze ich. Nach zehn Jahren als Schiffsjunge hab ich von dem Guten dann das Schiff übernommen, und mich mit bestem Gewissen drum gekümmert, das könnt Ihr mir glauben! Vor acht Jahren ist der Alte dann in die Nebel gewechselt." Seine Stimme wurde leiser, und er schien noch immer um diesen Verlust zu trauern. „Im Kampf, natürlich! Und er bekam eine echte Seemanns-Bestattung, so wie er es immer wollte. Der Tattergreis! Selbst bei seiner Bestattung war er imposanter als andere Männer in ihrem gesamten Leben."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als könne er nicht fassen, dass der ehemalige Captain wirklich verstorben war. Ich schwieg, denn ich wollte seine Gedanken auf keinen Fall unterbrechen. Stattdessen nippte ich an meinem Wein.

„War wie ein Vater für mich, dieser Dreckskerl." Fuhr er schließlich fort, wieder mit seinem typischen Grinsen. „Hat für sein Leben gerne Dinge gesammelt, und ich fürchte, er hat mich damit angesteckt. Das, was Ihr hier seht, ist nicht nur Liams Zeug, sondern ich hab seine Sammlung fortgeführt, als der Alte nicht mehr in der Lage dazu war. Und seitdem die Sperling mein Schiff ist, behandle ich sie auch so wie er sie behandelt hat. Das Bötchen hier ist mein Ein und Alles, wenn man so will. Ach ja, und das mit der Sauberkeit ist Flints Ding. Der Bruder von der kleinen weißen Maus, die hier eben gesessen hat. Weiß nicht wieso, aber scheinbar macht ihn jeder noch so kleine Krümel auf dem Boden wahnsinnig."

Jetzt musste ich mit ihm lachen. Dass ein Skritt der Sauberste auf einem gesamten Schiff sein sollte, war fast so schwer zu glauben wie die Tatsache, dass zwei von diesen Rattenwesen scheinbar Teil der Crew waren. Weil ich meine Neugierde nicht unterdrücken konnte, sprach ich diesen Gedanken auch aus.

„Cherry und Flint? Sind Teil der Crew seit… lasst mich überlegen… drei Jahre müssten es jetzt sein. Flint ist wohl verstoßen worden, aber fragt mich nicht weshalb. Kam als blinder Passagier hier auf das Schiff. Hab ihn dann im Frachtraum gefunden, mit einem Säugling in den Armen– seine kleine Schwester, Cherry – und seitdem gehören sie einfach dazu. Keiner kann besser mit der Büchse umgehen wie diese hemdtragende Ratte, und wie Ihr seht ist er ganz gut im Reinemachen. Und die Kleine ist einfach süß, wie kann man die nicht auf seinem Schiff haben wollen?"

Es war schön zu hören, wie Aeodd von seiner Crew sprach. Wenn er wirklich so zu seinen Leuten stand, wie er über sie redete, war er vermutlich wirklich ein ganz passabler Captain. Und ein recht auffälliger noch dazu, und das war es, was mich wunderte.

„Wie kommt es, dass ich Euch noch nie in Rata Sum begegnet bin? Wenn Ihr schon so lange auf dem Schiff seid, müsst Ihr doch mehr als einmal in der Stadt gewesen sein."

Aeodd seufzte und schaukelte seine Stiefel auf dem Tisch hin und her. „Lange Geschichte. Für Euch die Kurzform: Ich bin in Rata Sum nicht gern gesehen. Deswegen halte ich mich wenn nur im Hafen auf, da haben die Ratten vom Rat nich so viel Macht. Die Verhandlungen sind am Laufen, aber wer weiß schon wie lange noch." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und leerte sein Glas, welches er gleich darauf wieder auffüllte. Er vergewisserte sich noch, wie viel ich übrig hatte; beschloss dann aber, dass ein noch halbvolles Glas sich nicht aufzufüllen lohnte und stellte die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch.

„Wie… Wie lange wart Ihr denn nicht mehr in der Stadt?"

„Ganz schön neugierig, huh? Das letzte Mal vor… einundzwanzig Jahren. An dem Tag, an dem ich zur Sperling gekommen bin."

Ich schwieg. Das war eine ganz schön lange Zeit, und niemals hätte ich Aeodd so alt eingeschätzt. Schon gar nicht, da er die letzten zwanzig Jahre seines Lebens auf einem Schiff verbracht hatte und dadurch eigentlich älter hätte wirken müssen, so wie es bei Seeleuten in der Regel der Fall war. Doch ein arroganter Seemann hatte wohl noch einige Überraschungen mehr zu bieten als nur ein gepflegtes Äußeres.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens nahm Aeodd die Unterhaltung wieder auf. Er erzählte mir noch mehr über seine Crewmitglieder, auch über Garence, der nicht nur Finanzverwalter, sondern auch Steuermann und Organisationstalent zu sein schien. Aeodd sprach etwas über Garence' Vergangenheit, die an Grausamkeit mit der von Arrhakesh mithalten konnte – ausgestoßen, verraten, von der eigenen Familie beinahe umgebracht. Er war geflohen und von Liamhardt aufgenommen worden, und hatte wohl erst nach über zehn Jahren auf dem Schiff das Schwimmen gelernt. Aeodd war derjenige gewesen, der es ihm beigebracht hatte – damals noch als Schiffsjunge.

Er erzählte mir mehr von Flint, der nicht sprechen konnte, weil ihm als kleiner Junge die Zunge herausgerissen worden war. Von Abesy, einer menschlichen Mesmerin, die zwar keine dramatische Vorgeschichte hatte, dafür aber bereits auf äußerst spektakuläre Weise die Sperling gerettet hatte, indem sie während eines Hinterhalts eine Illusion des kompletten Schiffs geschaffen und das richtige Schiff in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Von Caster, der unmittelbar nach seiner Geburt vom Albtraumhof entführt worden war, sich aber nie hatte beugen lassen und schließlich den Weg zur Sperling gefunden hatte.

Dann gab es noch Carla, die des Abenteuers wegen auf das Schiff gekommen war, obwohl sie in der Eisen-Legion eine äußerst erfolgreiche Zukunft hätte haben können. Carla hatte den Dampfmotor für das Schiff entwickelt und dann beschlossen, ein Teil dieser Crew zu werden. Wenn ich dem Captain Glauben schenken konnte, war Carla diejenige, die ihm immer einen Konter bieten konnte, egal in welcher Situation. Die Charr war stark, hart im Nehmen und ein absoluter Draufgänger, und sie war verantwortlich für die Technik auf dem Schiff, sowohl für den Antrieb als auch die Waffen.

Es gab viele Geschichten zu erzählen, viele einzigartige Persönlichkeiten, die alle die Besten in dem waren, was sie taten, und somit eine unverzichtbare Bereicherung für das Schiff darstellten. Wer der Crew beitrat, blieb hier bis zu seinem Tod, und das nicht, weil ihn Regeln dazu zwangen, sondern weil niemand diese riesige Familie mehr verlassen wollte. Viele von ihnen waren in ihrer Vergangenheit zurückgelassen worden und hatten mit der Sperling eine neue, bessere Familie bekommen.

Ich wollte all diese Geschichten hören und hatte so viele Fragen, die ich stellen wollte, dass aus dem einen Glas letztendlich drei wurden und der Mittag sich zum Abend wandelte. Als ich schließlich einige Stunden später wieder an der Reling stand, ging die Sonne gerade am Horizont unter und tauchte das Meer in ein prächtiges Farbenspiel, während die wenigen Wolken am Himmel zu brennen schienen. Der Wind war stark und frisch, nicht aber unangenehm kalt, und er sang mir ein leises Lied im Takt des Dampfmotors, der das Deck des Schiffes in leichte dumpfe Vibrationen versetzte. Doch es war nicht nur der Wind, der sang, sondern der Sperling war außerdem so konstruiert worden, dass er den Wind auffing und dadurch verschiedene Töne von sich gab, die je nach Windrichtung und –stärke unterschiedliche Lieder ergaben. Diese Musik hatte für mich Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wiegenlied, denn es hatte eine ähnlich beruhigende Wirkung.

Das Gold des Sperlings spiegelte sich in den Wellen und brachte sie zum Glitzern, und trotz des beinahe magischen Anblicks erlaubte ich mir, die Geschehnisse des Tages zusammenzufassen.

Ich hatte im Grunde mein gesamtes Leben hingeschmissen, das ich mir in den letzten Monaten so mühsam aufgebaut hatte. Meine einflussreiche Verbindung zu den hohen Tieren Rata Sums hatte den Kontakt abgebrochen, ziemlich sicher hatte ich heute auch meinen Job verloren und niemand wusste, wo ich abgeblieben war. Vielleicht würde ich einigen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wenn ich bei Narru war – daran, dass sie sich Zojja anschließen könnte, wollte ich gar nicht erst denken. Aber trotz alldem, was ich heute verloren hatte, fühlte ich mich freier denn je. Das konnte daran liegen, dass ich mich auf einem Schiff mitten im Ozean befand, aber ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich alle Pflichten hinter mir gelassen. Und ich wollte mir keine Gedanken darüber machen, wie es für mich weitergehen sollte. Ein Teil von mir klammerte sich daran, dass ich bald schon wieder in meiner richtigen Welt sein würde. Als Mensch, in meinem alten Leben, mit Badewannen, Autos und allem, was ich so sehr vermisste oder an dieser Welt hasste. Ich hatte genug vom Krieg, auch wenn ich ihn bisher nicht aktiv miterlebt hatte. Ich hatte genug von Drachen, von Monstern, die mich angriffen, sobald ich mich auch nur einen Meter vom Pfad entfernte.

„Langohr traurig?"

Eine leise, kindliche Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, und als ich mich umsah, sah ich Cherry hinter mir, mit ihrer Puppe in der Hand und dem knallgelben Kleid, das im Wind wehte. Sie war barfuß, wie ich jetzt feststellte, doch das schien sie nicht zu stören. Mit ihren großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen sah sie mich an und lächelte, und nach kurzem Überlegen trat sie zu mir an die Reling und lehnte sich genauso dagegen wie ich es tat.

Ich lächelte zurück. „Ein bisschen womöglich, ja."

„Wenn Cherry, traurig, auch immer kommen hierher. Wasser schön leuchten, und Cherry Musik von Vogel hören, das Cherry wieder glücklich machen."

Überrascht sah ich die kleine Skritt an. Ich hätte sie auf maximal drei Jahre geschätzt, denn sie war noch deutlich kleiner als ich und in ihren Augen lag noch die Unschuld eines Kindes, aber ich sah dort bereits Anzeichen von etwas anderem; eine ähnliche Weisheit wie in den Augen Alvenns.

„Worüber seid Ihr denn manchmal traurig?"

Cherry überlegte, scheinbar suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten.

„Manchmal… böse Leute Schiff angreifen. Boss wehtun wollen. Uns allen wehtun wollen. Cherry dann traurig. Oder wenn Boss sich streiten, mit Garence oder anderen. Cherry dann auch traurig. Und manchmal, Flint weinen, weil Schmerzen."

 _Wegen der herausgerissenen Zunge?_ Ich vermutete es, doch ich fragte nicht laut; stattdessen brummte ich nur zustimmend. Natürlich, die Sperling verbrachte die meiste Zeit auf See, und auch in Tyria gab es wahrscheinlich die ein oder anderen Piraten, die auch vor einem Schiff wie diesem nicht Halt machten. Da blieben Kämpfe nicht aus, und dementsprechend auch nicht die Verletzungen – und sogar Todesfälle.

„Aber ist es dann nicht zu gefährlich für Euch hier, wenn das Schiff so oft angegriffen wird?"

Das kleine Mädchen schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sodass der lange Zopf wie wild hin und her flog. „Nicht oft, nein! Und Familie Cherry beschützen. Cherry nach unten gehen, wo sicher. Und wenn ganz schlimm, dann Abesy helfen. Abesy leuchtenden Kreis machen, der Cherry weg bringt. Dann sicher."

Das machte Sinn. Aeodd würde das junge Ding wohl kaum mit kämpfen lassen, und ich bezweifelte stark, dass sie in der Lage sein würde, sich zu wehren. Aber sie mit einem Portal vom Schiff zu bringen, wenn es wirklich brenzlig wurde, war eine erstaunlich schlaue Lösung.

Plötzlich klammerte sich etwas mit einem Ruck um mich, und als ich an mir herab blickte, sah ich Cherry, die mich um den Bauch umklammert hielt und ihr Gesicht an mich gepresst hatte. Sie lächelte und summte ein paar Töne, die mit denen des Sperlings harmonierten.

„Cherry mögen Langohr. Langohr bleiben auf Schiff?"

Ich konnte dem Impuls nicht widerstehen und strich Cherry über den Kopf, und ihr weißes Fell war unbeschreiblich weich und warm, sodass ich sie fast gar nicht mehr los lassen wollte. Seufzend hielt ich sie in der Umarmung und genoss das Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein.

„Nein… tut mir leid. Vor Mitternacht wird Aeodd mich an der Splitterküste absetzen. Ich muss meine Mutter besuchen, wisst Ihr? Die habe ich jetzt schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, und… es wird Zeit."

Das Lächeln im Gesicht des Kindes verblasste etwas, doch Cherry ließ mich dennoch nicht los. „Cherry auch gerne Mutter haben. Nur großer Bruder, Flint. Keine Eltern. Schiff Familie. Aber manchmal, Cherry wünschen… richtige Familie. Mama. Papa." Flüsterte sie, die Stimme durch den Wind kaum hörbar.

„Das glaube ich… Aber wenigstens habt Ihr jemanden, der sich um Euch kümmert, nicht wahr?"

Wieder nickte sie eifrig. „Flint wünschen richtige Familie, mehr als Cherry. Er nicht sagen, aber Cherry fühlen. Cherry wissen. Flint ganz oft… einsam."

 _Cherry und Flint…_ auch wenn ich noch nicht viel mit Skritt zutun gehabt hatte, schienen mir die Namen doch recht ungewöhnlich für diese Rasse zu sein. Doch ich hatte auch noch nie eine Skritt in gelbem Sommerkleid gesehen, also was wusste ich schon?

„Sind das Eure richtigen Namen?"

Cherry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein! Leute Namen nicht sagen können. Zu schwierig. Deswegen andere Namen geben. Cherry sein Cek'tikki. Flint sein Fliz'ztakk'ak."

Ich stutzte beim Klang dieser Namen, und konnte durchaus nachvollziehen, warum die Crew den beiden andere Namen gegeben hatte. Cherry hätte es bestimmt zehn Mal wiederholen müssen, damit ich es ansatzweise richtig hätte aussprechen können, und selbst dann wäre ich vermutlich nie in der Lage gewesen, mir die Namen zu merken. Aber ihr Klang hatte durchaus gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Cherry und Flint; daher hatten sie vermutlich auch gerade diese Namen erhalten.

Unweigerlich fragte ich mich, wer ihre Eltern waren und warum man seine eigenen Kinder verstieß. Vor allem ein Neugeborenes, denn Cherry war nicht älter als drei oder vier Monate gewesen, als Aeodd sie und Flint im Lagerraum der Sperling gefunden hatte.

Doch das rief mir wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass die Regeln in Tyria anders waren als die in der Welt, wie ich sie kannte. Das hatten bereits zu viele Geschichten bewiesen, die ich gehört hatte, von jungen Frauen und Männern wie Kesh und Garence, oder eben auch Kindern wie Flint und Cherry, die verstoßen und gejagt wurden und die wahrscheinlich weit schlimmeres erwartet hätte, wenn sie nicht früh genug entkommen wären.

* * *

Es war zwei Stunden vor Mitternacht, als Caster mir offenbarte, dass wir uns der Splitterküste näherten. Cherry war längst zu Bett gegangen, Garence hatte sie dorthin gebracht, nachdem sie neben mir an der Reling eingeschlafen war. Kurz darauf hatte ich mich auch in den Salon zurückgezogen, da es doch zu kalt wurde, sobald die Sonne den Horizont verlassen hatte. Caster hatte mir eine Führung durch das Schiff gegeben, durch den Lagerraum, die Küche, die Schlafräume, und auch den Maschinenraum. Der gewaltige Dampfmotor erstaunte mich am meisten, und raubte mir nicht nur mit der enormen Hitze, die er produzierte, den Atem. Das Wummern, das die gewaltige Maschine von sich gab, versetzte den kompletten Körper in Schwingung, und auch oben an Deck waren seine Auswirkungen noch zu spüren. Es war ein unterschwelliges Dröhnen, das nie wirklich nachzulassen schien und irgendwann so Teil von einem selbst wurde wie das stetige Ticken einer Uhr. Man gewöhnte sich daran, nahm es gar nicht mehr wahr, aber sobald es nicht mehr zu spüren war, war es, als fehlte ein wichtiger Teil.

Als ich schließlich in dem Beiboot saß, das Garence für uns herabgelassen hatte, wurde ich mir des Fehlens des Brummens so bewusst, als fehlte plötzlich der Antrieb, der mein Herz zum Schlagen brachte. Das Wummern des Getriebes war noch zu hören, doch der Bass brummte nicht mehr durch meinen gesamten Körper. Garence rief Aeodd noch einige Worte zu, und dieser zog die Strickleiter ein, über die wir die Sperling verlassen hatten. Die wenigen Mitglieder der Crew, die noch wach waren, winkten mir von der Reling aus zu, während Garence den Motor des Beibootes zum Laufen brachte und wir uns tuckernd von dem aus dieser Perspektive riesig anmutenden Schiff entfernten. Der Mond schien nur blass durch ein paar Wolken, und wenige Sterne beleuchteten den Himmel. Die Lichter der Sperling waren das einzige, was sich gegen die Dunkelheit abhob, und fast schon wurde mir etwas mulmig zumute, als wir immer mehr in die Dunkelheit abdrifteten. Doch Garence hätte uns niemals in stockfinsterer Nacht über die offene See gesteuert, wenn er nicht dementsprechend vorbereitet gewesen wäre, und kurze Zeit später aktivierte er am Bug des Beibootes einen Strahler, der einen Bereich von einigen hundert Metern vor uns in beinahe taghelles Licht tauchte.

Ich warf noch einmal einen Blick zurück auf die Sperling, die mittlerweile kaum mehr zu erkennen war; lediglich ihre Lichter, die zu einem einzigen großen Leuchten verschwommen, waren der Beweis, dass ich mir das Schiff nicht einfach nur eingebildet hatte. Auch die Melodie war noch leise zu vernehmen, beinahe übertönt vom Motor des Beibootes, doch ich wusste, sie war noch da. Der Sperling sang sein Wiegenlied für mich, und es fühlte sich an wie ein gebührender Abschied. Fast schon wünschte ich mir, mehr Zeit dort verbringen zu können, die Leute besser kennen zu lernen und mit ihnen einfach um die Welt zu segeln, doch etwas in mir schrie, dass das nicht der Weg war, den ich gehen sollte. Ich seufzte.

Aeodd hatte mir erklärt, dass das Meer an dieser Stelle zwar so gut wie frei war von tückischen Landzungen oder Erhebungen unter Wasser, dafür aber so flach, dass ein großes Schiff wie die Sperling hier nicht gefahrlos entlang steuern konnte. Zu meinem Glück war das Beiboot aber schnell genug, und obwohl Garence die ganze Fahrt über schwieg, steuerte er uns nicht ganz eine halbe Stunde später bereits durch den zerklüfteten Sumpf der Splitterküste. Der Hauptstrand lag noch etwa hundert Meter von uns entfernt, als der Steuermann schließlich den Motor abstellte und es ungewohnt still wurde um uns herum.

„Weiter kann ich Euch nicht bringen, den restlichen Weg müsst Ihr selbst hinter Euch legen. Das Wasser müsste allerdings an den meisten Stellen flach genug sein, um einfach hindurch waten zu können."

Ich nickte und stieg mit seiner Hilfe aus dem Boot, welches glücklicherweise unmittelbar neben einer kleinen Sandbank zum Stehen gekommen war. Dann schulterte ich meinen Rucksack und verabschiedete mich mit einem Lächeln, musste mich dann allerdings darauf konzentrieren, nicht im Sand stecken zu bleiben, auszurutschen und mit dem Gesicht voran ins Meer zu klatschen. Netterweise blieb Garence noch an Ort und Stelle und beleuchtete die Küste für mich, während ich mir meinen Weg von Sandbank zu Sandbank suchte und teilweise knietief im Wasser versank, wenn ich mich voran kämpfte, doch Garence hatte recht gehabt: an keiner Stelle war das Meer so tief, dass ich hätte schwimmen müssen, und als ich schließlich den großen Strand erreichte, war ich zwar bis zur Hüfte komplett durchnässt und durch den Marsch über den schwammigen Untergrund erschöpft, aber ich hatte noch all meine Sachen bei mir, alles, was nicht wasserfest war, war trocken geblieben, und ich war bis auf ein paar Schrammen von im Wasser versteckten Felsen und kleinen Ausrutschern unversehrt.

Tief durchatmend blickte ich zurück zu Garence, dessen Leuchtquelle mich selbst aus dieser Entfernung immer noch blendete, und winkte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, als Zeichen, dass ich angekommen war. Das Licht flackerte zweimal kurz auf, dann wurde es schwächer und ich konnte erkennen, dass sich das Boot langsam drehte und dann nach und nach in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Inständig hoffte ich, die Crew der Sperling eines Tages wiederzusehen, sie womöglich auch auf eine komplette Reise begleiten zu können, doch jetzt musste ich mich erst einmal um die Gegenwart kümmern.

Mitten in der Nacht, alleine an einem zerklüfteten Strand, der schon so oft von Krait und diversen anderen Feinden angegriffen worden war, umgeben von nichts als Dunkelheit, wurde ich mir plötzlich meiner Situation bewusst und zum ersten Mal seit langem befiel mich ein kurzer Anfall von Panik. Was machte ich hier? Die Splitterküste war nicht gerade bekannt für ihre freundliche Umgebung, und ich stand hier einfach herum, um kurz vor Mitternacht, während wer wusste schon was um mich herum schleichen konnte. Jetzt war sogar meine einzige Lichtquelle verschwunden, das Lied des Sperlings war verstummt, und auch wenn ich in der Ferne die Umrisse des Labors der Vereinten Arkanisten ausmachen konnte, war es nicht gerade ein Katzensprung bis dorthin. Bei _einem_ Feind konnte ich mich noch wehren, aber wenn eine ganze Armee von Krait angriff, würde ich es rechtzeitig schaffen?

Und während tausende solcher Gedanken gleichzeitig durch meinen Kopf ratterten, vernahm ich auf einmal alle Geräusche um mich herum zehn Mal zu laut. War das Knacken da nur Einbildung, oder bewegte sich jemand um mich herum? Atmete da wer, oder war das bloß der Wind? Dieser Vogel – würde er sich gleich in ein riesiges Monster verwandeln und mich fressen?

Die Schatten wurden zu Kreaturen, das Rauschen der Wellen wurde zum Kriegsgebrüll einer ganzen Horde, und mir wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Mein Herz pochte mir bis zum Hals, in einem Tempo, mit dem selbst der Dampfmotor der Sperling nicht mithalten konnte, und so schnell es ging rannte ich über den Strand, versuchte panisch jeden Schatten zu ignorieren, der Ähnlichkeit mit einem Krait oder einem Untoten hatte und hielt mir währenddessen die Ohren zu, um nicht auch noch vom Wind verrückt zu werden.

Was sich als eine ziemlich dumme Idee herausstellte, denn obwohl ich mir der Beschaffenheit der Splitterküste bewusst war, kam es wie es kommen musste: schon nach wenigen Sekunden stolperte ich über den ersten Krater, flog vermutlich noch einige Meter weiter und landete dann mit dem Gesicht voran im Sand, da meine Hände zu beschäftigt waren, mich aufzuhalten. Ich musste eine enorme Schleifspur hinterlassen haben, die ich in der Dunkelheit aber nicht erkennen konnte, und kurz war ich von Schock und Schmerz zu übermannt, um überhaupt etwas zu tun.

Dann kehrte die Panik zurück, und ich sprang auf und spuckte Sand in alle Richtungen, während an meinem linken Knie etwas Warmes das Bein hinunter lief. Diesmal hielt ich die Hände frei, und die Ohren zuzuhalten war auch gar nicht mehr nötig, denn ich keuchte mittlerweile so laut, dass ich damit jedes andere Geräusch übertönte. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass ich ohne weitere große Zwischenfälle mit dem Sand die Treppe des Labors erreichte, obwohl ich durchaus noch mehrmals stolperte, und erst, nachdem ich einige der Stufen hinauf gehechtet war, konnte ich einigermaßen durchatmen.

Ich wusste, dass das Labor mit einigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gespickt war, und alles, was vom System als Krait oder Untoter erkannt wurde, erst einmal an einer beachtlichen Auswahl an Fallen und Lasern vorbei musste um zu mir zu gelangen, was bedeutete, dass ich hier vorerst sicher war. Atemlos ließ ich mich auf die Stufen fallen und schüttelte etwas Sand aus meinen Klamotten, doch ich würde erst einmal duschen müssen, wenn ich wieder wirklich sauber sein wollte. Nicht, dass das jetzt meine erste Priorität war, aber den Gedanke behielt ich definitiv im Hinterkopf.

Jetzt konnte ich die Dunkelheit anstarren, ohne wieder in Panik zu verfallen, auch wenn mir weiterhin etwas mulmig zumute war. Aber eine Stimme in meinem Kopf rief jetzt „ _Hah! Kommt nur, ihr Schatten! Ihr könnt mir nichts tun!"_ Und auch, wenn das kindisch war; es half, mich zu beruhigen. Vielleicht sogar etwas zu sehr, wie sich zeigte, denn zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass dies nicht gerade meine Uhrzeit war und ich relativ bequem auf den Steintreppen saß, führte das Gefühl der Sicherheit dazu, dass ich meiner Erschöpfung nachgab und innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen war.

* * *

Als ich wieder erwachte, war bereits helllichter Tag. An der Küste arbeiteten Hylek und Asura wohl schon seit geraumer Zeit Hand in Hand, und es beleidigte, ja empörte mich schon fast, dass scheinbar nicht einer auf die Idee bekommen war, mich aufzuwecken oder Narru Bescheid zu geben. Als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass eine Asura mitten in der Nacht auftauchte und auf den Treppen einschlief. Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als ich eine noch ungläubigere Stimme hinter mir vernahm.

„Szallejh!?"

Ich drehte mich um und grinste Narru an, die mit großen Augen am Absatz der Treppe stand und völlig verdutzt in meine Richtung blickte. Dass das hauptsächlich an meiner äußeren Erscheinung lag und nicht an meinem plötzlichen Auftreten, konnte ich nicht wissen, doch wenn ich vorher in den Spiegel geschaut hätte, hätte ich es mir vermutlich denken können. Denn was Narru sah, war eine komplett mit Sand verdreckte Asura mit blutig aufgeschlagener Lippe und zerzausten Haaren, die mit gewaltigen Augenringen und offensichtlich vollkommen übermüdet plötzlich vor ihrem Labor aufgetaucht war und sie nun angrinste, als wäre das der normalste Tag des Jahres.

„Was macht Ihr denn hier?" Fragte sie weiter, als ich ihr nicht gleich antwortete, aber ich war währenddessen zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, aufzustehen. Eigentlich hätte ich in der Zwischenzeit wissen müssen, dass es keine gute Idee war, mehrere Stunden in einer unnatürlichen Position zu schlafen, doch meine Knochen erinnerten mich jetzt wieder mehr als deutlich daran, für den Fall, dass ich es vergessen hatte.

„Ich… wollte Euch… besuchen kommen." Keuchte ich zwischen dem Ansatz, meinen Rücken grade zu machen und dem, meine Beine aufzustellen, und schließlich schaffte ich es, mich ganz aufzurichten. Dabei rieselten noch Tonnen von Sand auf die Stufen, und ich war mir sicher, dass sich irgendjemand später noch darüber beschweren würde, doch in dem Moment war es mir egal.

Narru musterte mich noch ein Mal von oben bis unten, diesmal mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, dann verdrehte sie die Augen und nahm mich feste in den Arm. „Ihr schafft es auch wirklich jedes Mal, einen dramatischen Auftritt hinzulegen." Murmelte sie in mein Haar, und ich presste sie noch etwas fester an mich. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie bereits mit Zojja geredet hatte oder nicht, aber in dem Moment verlor ich jeden Zweifel daran, wie ernst sie ihre neu gewonnene Rolle nahm und war mir sicher, dass Narru meine Mutter bleiben würde – ganz egal wie es mit mir und Zojja stand. Denn dafür waren Mütter schließlich da, oder nicht?

* * *

An dieser Stelle muss ich unbedingt noch einmal Leo danken, denn dass wir seit Neujahr eine Schreib-Challenge am Laufen haben, die voraussetzt, dass ich an sechs Tagen die Woche mindestens 300 Wörter schreibe, hat mich bisher schon wesentlich weiter gebracht als jeder Vorsatz im ganzen letzten Jahr! Und ihre wunderbar programmierte Tabelle rechnet mir sogar aus, dass ich mit der kompletten Geschichte bis Ende des Jahres fertig bin, wenn ich so weitermache - hoffen wir, sie hat recht damit (:


	20. Kapitel 19 - Tequatl

**Kapitel 19 – Tequatl**

Es war doch immer wieder erstaunlich, wie gut man sich nach einer heißen Dusche und einem guten Frühstück fühlte, auch wenn man die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte. Denn das war das erste gewesen, was Narru getan hatte, nachdem sie mich kurz über meine Anwesenheit ausgefragt hatte: mich in den PeDACUR zu stecken und währenddessen etwas Warmes zu essen zusammen zu suchen. Wirklich viel Zeit für weitere Unterhaltungen blieb uns allerdings kaum, denn wie sich herausstellte, schlugen die Unterwasser-Seismometer Alarm, und da sich außerdem die Angriffe von Krait und Untoten in den letzten Tagen fast verdreifacht hatten, konnte das nur eines bedeuten: Tequatl machte sich endlich zum finalen Angriff bereit.

Darauf warteten Narru, ihr Team von den Wachsamen und die Kru der Vereinten Arkanisten schon viel zu lange, und jeder kümmerte sich nun angespannt und voller Tatendrang um alles, was laut Protokoll erledigt werden musste. Auch andere Mitglieder der Wachsamen, verstreute Kämpfer des Pakts, und auch jene, die von sich aus gegen Tequatl kämpfen wollten, versammelten sich nach und nach an der Küste, nachdem sich die Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hatte, und bildeten eine immer größer werdende Armee. Der Angriff kam alles andere als unerwartet, und jeder wusste bis ins kleinste Detail, was zu tun war. Besonderes Augenmerk lag jetzt auf dem gewaltigen Megalaser, den Zojja gebaut hatte, und der aus insgesamt vier Teilen bestand, die in der Lage waren, Energie zu bündeln und daraus einen Strahl zu generieren, der stark genug war, einen Drachen von Tequatls Größe ins Jenseits zu befördern. Aber der Laser war bei weitem nicht die einzige Waffe, und jeder in der Splitterküste würde alles dafür geben, Zhaitans Champion endlich zur Strecke zu bringen.

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr mitkämpfen wollt? Keiner wird es Euch übel nehmen, wenn Ihr Euch für die Dauer des Kampfes zurückzieht." Meinte Narru, während sie mir in ihrem Arbeitszimmer die roten Locken zu einem dicken Zopf flocht, denn wenn ich etwas heute nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann Haare, die mir die Sicht versperrten. Ich konnte schlecht den Kopf schütteln, während sie daran zugange war, also grummelte ich nur.

„Nein. Ich bleibe und kämpfe mit euch. Nochmal laufe ich nicht weg." Dass ich bis vor wenigen Stunden genau das getan hatte, ließ ich unausgesprochen, aber diesen Kampf würde ich mitkämpfen. Und ich würde dazu beitragen, dass der Sieg auf unserer Seite war.

Stolz schwang in Narrus Stimme mit, als sie antwortete. „Gut. Das war im Grunde auch die Antwort, die ich von meiner Tochter erwartet hatte." Sie knuffte mir in die Seite, und ich grinste sie durch den Spiegel vor meinem Gesicht an.

„Was ist der Plan? Tequatl an den Strand locken, den Laser aktivieren und – Boom?"

„Einen Drachen tötet man nicht einfach so, indem man ihm einen Laser durch die Brust jagt. Tequatl hat einen unfassbar dicken Schuppenpanzer, und bevor wir den nicht durchdringen, können wir alles andere vergessen. Die Hylek haben insgesamt sechs Geschütztürme entwickelt, die in der Lage sind, diesen Panzer zu zerstören. Dafür müssen sie alle zur gleichen Zeit und vor allem zusammen arbeiten, da der Panzer sich sonst zu schnell regeneriert. In der Zwischenzeit wird der Drache wohl kaum einfach mit ansehen, wie wir auf ihn schießen, sondern er wird seine Diener auf uns hetzen und uns mit allen Mitteln aufzuhalten versuchen. Unser wichtigstes Ziel ist es, die Geschütztürme zu verteidigen, bis die Schuppenschichten ausreichend zerstört sind." Sie lehnte sich etwas nach hinten, um von ihrem Arbeitstisch ein Band zu greifen, mit dem sie den Zopf so feste zusammen knotete, dass sich hoffentlich keine einzelnen Strähnen daraus lösen würden.

„Dann heißt es, den richtigen Moment abzupassen. Wir müssen den Laser laden und abfeuern, bevor Tequatl sich wieder regeneriert. Ein Schuss wird nicht reichen, um ihn zu töten, aber es wird ihn hoffentlich genug betäuben, dass wir ihm weiteren Schaden zufügen können. Sobald er sich wieder erholt, wird er die Batterien angreifen wollen, und wenn wir auch nur eine davon verlieren, sind wir verloren. Im besten Fall wird ein weiterer Schuss reichen, ihn endgültig auszuschalten, denn ich weiß nicht, ob die Batterien einen zweiten Angriff überleben würden."

Ich wandte mich vom Spiegel ab und zog die ersten Teile meiner Rüstung an, die sich glücklicherweise in meinem Rucksack befunden hatte. Meinen Hammer hatte ich in die Hände von Zort gegeben, dem hiesigen Waffenmeister, denn er hatte versprochen, ihn mit Mithrilbeschlägen zu verbessern und außerdem noch einen Dorn anzubringen, damit ich mehr Schaden anrichten konnte.

„Und wie kann ich mich dabei behilflich machen? Zu Tequatls Füßen rumstolpern und auf ihn einzuhacken wird vermutlich nicht besonders viel bringen."

„Nicht, wenn Ihr noch weiter leben wollt. Da Ihr Euch mit Fernkampf-Waffen nicht auskennt, würde ich Euch empfehlen, einen der Geschütztürme zu besetzen. Den Drachen zu verfehlen ist wirklich fast unmöglich, wenn man ein bisschen Verstand besitzt; Ihr müsst lediglich auf Hals und Bauchraum zielen, da er dort am verwundbarsten ist."

Ich nickte. Das klang tatsächlich nach etwas, das ich konnte. „Und wenn Tequatl betäubt ist, darf ich auf ihn einhauen?"

Das entlockte Narru ein Lachen, während sie mir half, den Brustpanzer anzulegen. „Das dürft Ihr, ja."

Draußen auf dem Flur herrschte hektisches Treiben, das konnte ich durch den offenen Türspalt erkennen. Und auch Narru und ich beeilten uns, sodass wir schließlich wenige Minuten später die Steintreppen hinunter eilten und uns unseren Weg über den Strand bahnten. Im Laufen konnte ich rechts von mir eine Schleifspur erkennen, die ich in der vergangenen Nacht bei meinem Sturz hinterlassen hatte, und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht kam ich schließlich bei der ersten Dreiergruppierung der Geschütztürme an. Dort standen bereits Utoctacel und einige andere Hylek, und mein alter Bekannter lächelte mir gestresst, aber freundlich zu, als er mich wieder erkannte. Er reichte mir den Unterarm zum Gruß, und ich nahm ihn an. Seine glitschige Haut war warm und feucht, doch angenehmer zu greifen als ich es erwartet hatte, und sie hinterließ zum Glück keine Schleimspuren an meiner Haut.

„Ich grüße Euch, Schwester." Seine Stimme war genau so, wie ich sie von unserer ersten Begegnung in Erinnerung hatte: vollkommen anders als die eines Menschen oder Asura, sondern er schien im Gegensatz zu allen anderen sprechenden Wesen zu kommunizieren, während er einatmete. Das ließ seine Stimme luftig klingen, und dazu kamen Nebengeräusche, die tatsächlich denen eines Frosches ähnelten. Bei unserer ersten Begegnung hatte es mich fast zum Lachen gebracht, doch jetzt war die Situation zu ernst für solche Scherze. Ich drückte seinen Unterarm fest, so wie er es tat.

„Und ich Euch, Bruder." Utoctacel ließ locker, und Narru wies ihn mit knappen Worten in die Aufgabe ein, die ich in diesem wohl bedeutsamsten Kampf für die Splitterküste haben würde.

„Das ist gut. Dann haben wir einen Kopf mehr, der die Langbögen bedienen kann. Diancecht wird Euch in die Nutzung der Türme einweisen." Ein älterer Hylek drehte sich zu uns um und musterte mich skeptisch, bevor er mich zu sich wies. Ohne zu zögern trat ich zu ihm, direkt neben einen der noch leer stehenden Geschütztürme, und als ich mich kurz umsah, war Narru bereits verschwunden. Das hier war ein ernster Kampf, da blieb keine Zeit für Plaudereien.

„Wisst Ihr, wie die Türme funktionieren?" Seine Stimme war tiefer als die von Utoctacel, und von mehr quakenden Lauten durchdrungen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und er seufzte resigniert, als hätte er bereits damit gerechnet.

„Fein. Eure Aufgabe ist einfach, aber wichtig. Wenn Ihr versagt, sterben wir alle, habt Ihr das verstanden? Verlieren wir auch nur einen Turm, ist unsere Mission gefährdet. Verlieren wir drei, dann gute Nacht. Ihr dürft Euch nicht ablenken lassen, es geht hier um höchste Konzentration. Die Türme sind mit drei Hebeln ausgestattet. Für Euch ist der zweite der Wichtigste. Er schießt die Pfähle, die Tequatls Schuppen durchdringen können, wenn Ihr denn richtig zielen könnt. Während die Schussvorrichtung auflädt, müsst Ihr die anderen beiden Hebel betätigen. Schießt normale Pfeile, um Tequatls Diener abzuwehren, und nutzt den dritten Hebel für Giftläuterungsbündel, um entweder Euch zu entgiften – oder uns."

 _Entgiften?_ Wovon redete er da bitte?

Diancechts Blick wurde durchdringend. „Tequatl war der Diener Zhaitans. Seine Macht ist der Tod, und was ist die effektivste Waffe, jemanden zu töten? Gift! Ihr könnt Euch schützen, aber es wird nicht immer angenehm sein. Aber was auch passiert: Verlasst nicht den Turm! Und seid immer bereit, wenn der Schuppendurchdringer aufgeladen ist."

Ich musste schlucken, aber dennoch nickte ich mehrmals. Der Geschützturm würde während des Kampfes der sicherste Ort an der ganzen Küste sein, aber es war essentiell, dass ich mit den Gedanken bei meiner Aufgabe blieb. Diancecht beendete seine kurze Lehrstunde und zog weiter, um die anderen Hylek in ihre Positionen zu bringen und zu unterstützen. Währenddessen hatte ich auch Narru wieder gesichtet, sie stand direkt neben dem Hauptbauteil des Megalasers und kontrollierte dort vermutlich die Konfigurationen, damit im entscheidenden Moment auch wirklich nichts fehl schlug.

Man konnte die Anspannung in der Luft beinahe greifen, und man musste keine besonderen Sinne haben um zu spüren, dass hier bald etwas geschehen würde. Und es würde eher der Fall sein, als mir lieb war. Daher sprintete ich noch einmal zu Narru, bevor ich nicht mehr die Chance haben würde, mit ihr zu reden. Ihre elegante Rüstung verzichtete im Gegensatz zu meiner auf einen Helm, und ihre Haare hatte sie eng an den Kopf gebunden, damit sie nicht stören würden. Auf dem Rücken ruhten ein gewaltiger Langbogen und ein dementsprechender Köcher, aber Narru war notfalls auch für den Nahkampf ausgerüstet.

„Narru… Mutter!" Meinte ich atemlos, als ich neben ihr zum Stehen kam, und nahm meinen Helm ab, damit ich besser sprechen konnte. Ein paar Haare hatten sich doch aus meinem Zopf gelöst und klebten nun an meinem bereits jetzt schon schweißnassen Gesicht, doch ich ignorierte das Kitzeln, das sie auf meiner Wange verursachten. „Ich… wollte Euch nur noch viel Glück wünschen. Passt auf Euch auf."

Narru zog mich in eine letzte kurze Umarmung und hielt mich dann an den Schultern, um mir besser in die Augen sehen zu können. „Euch auch. Auf dass man noch lange Geschichten über die Heldentaten singen wird, die wir hier heute erbringen werden!"

Ein paar der umstehenden Asura und Hylek fielen in einen Jubel ein, als sie Narrus Worte hörten, und ich wollte mich gerade wieder umdrehen, als ich Zort auf uns zu rennen sah, zusammen mit einem Sylvari, der sichtlich humpelte. Narrus Augen verengten sich, als sie den Besucher erkannte, doch sie blieb stumm, bis er das Wort erhob. Als er den Megalaser erreichte, konnte ich sehen, dass er aus etlichen kleinen und größeren Wunden blutete und offensichtlich gerade erst einem Kampf entkommen war. Das hieß ganz und gar nichts Gutes.

„Auferstandene… Sie haben uns angegriffen. Den Drosselrankenschlund. Wir konnten ihn verteidigen, aber… es scheint, als ruft Tequatl die verlorenen Diener Zhaitans ein letztes Mal zusammen. Sie… sie handeln organisiert. Irgendetwas… passiert hier."

„Es ist soweit." Knurrte Narru zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen und befahl Kamma, den Sylvari ins Labor zu bringen, um ihn dort fürs erste zu versorgen. Zort gab mir währenddessen meinen überarbeiteten Hammer und teilte noch einige andere Waffen aus, die man in seine Obhut gegeben hatte. Mein Hammer, der ursprünglich nur ein schlichtes Holzkonstrukt gewesen war, war jetzt tatsächlich mit Mithrilverschlägen und einem schwarz schimmernden Dorn versehen worden, was ihn einiges schwerer machte. Ich wog ihn mehrmals in der Hand, um ein Gefühl für die neue Balance zu bekommen. Es würde schwierig werden, aber eine andere Wahl hatte ich nicht.

Narru kauerte sich wieder neben die geöffnete Klappe des Megalasers und gab noch letzte Befehle auf dem Display ein, und im selben Moment aktivierte sie damit die Energiespeicher vor dem Labor. Ich konnte ihr Leuchten von hier sehr gut erkennen, und die pulsierende Energie war beinahe noch aus dieser Entfernung zu spüren. Diese Energiespeicher waren ausschlaggebend für die Funktionalität des Lasers, und Narru hatte mich darauf vorbereitet, dass der nächste Angriff nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde, wenn ihre volle Kapazität erst einmal erreicht war.

Das, was jetzt folgte, war die bekannte Ruhe vor dem Sturm, denn alle Geräusche waren verstummt. Keiner sprach mehr oder bewegte sich, nur die Energiespeicher brummten und das Meer rauschte hinter uns. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich und mit zitternden Händen zog ich den Helm wieder auf, während ich darauf wartete, dass etwas passierte. Mit Handzeichen gab Narru den Befehl, dass einige von uns sich zu den Speichern begeben sollten, und ich folgte ihr. Der Rest blieb bei den Türmen, falls unsere Gegner beschließen sollten, doch ein anderes Ziel anzugreifen.

Doch diese Sorge erwies sich als nichtig. Nur wenige Minuten später schlugen die Wellen höher, und schwarze Schatten zeichneten sich unter der Wasseroberfläche ab. Keiner schrie eine Warnung, und das war auch nicht nötig, denn es waren bereits alle Augen gebannt auf diese Schatten gerichtet, die immer näher kamen und dabei stetig größer wurden: Krait.

Das erste dieser hässlichen Schlangenwesen durchbrach das Wasser und schlängelte sich den Sand entlang, doch es kam nicht weit; denn Narru jagte ihm einen Pfeil durch den Schädel, kaum dass es sich aufgerichtet hatte. Zischend ging es zugrunde und färbte den Untergrund mit seinem grünen Blut, doch das war für seine Artgenossen kein Hindernis. Mehr und mehr von ihnen kamen an Land, stiegen einfach über die Leiche ihres Bruders hinweg, und ganz egal wie viele von ihnen durch unsere Schützen niedergestreckt wurden – für jeden Toten kamen drei neue.

Es dauerte nicht lang, da waren sie fast am ersten Speicher angekommen, doch wir waren schneller.

„Verteidigt die Speicher! Lasst nicht zu, dass auch nur einer von ihnen zerstört wird. Das letzte Mal waren wir unvorbereitet, doch heute werden wir siegen. Vernichtet sie alle!" Tönte Narrus Stimme wie ein Kriegsschrei durch die Menge, und steckte damit jeden mit ihrer Kampfeslust an, auch mich. Ich hob meinen Hammer, dessen zusätzliches Gewicht plötzlich nicht mehr von Belang war, und rannte mit den anderen zu der Stelle, an der die Krait aus dem Wasser traten. Ohne nachzudenken, schleuderte ich dem ersten Biest, das mir entgegen kam, den Hammer ins Gesicht, und mit einem hässlichen Geräusch fiel der Körper schlaff zu Boden. Das hier waren keine unschuldigen Wölfe, gegen die zu töten sich mein Geist sträubte. Sobald mein erster Gegner zu Boden ging, erfüllte mich eine Euphorie des Krieges, und ich fiel in Narrus Gebrüll mit ein.

Ein leichter Nieselregen hatte eingesetzt und verwandelte den Sand unter uns zusammen mit dem glitschigen Blut der Krait in einen einzigen schlammigen Sumpf. Doch ich hatte ohnehin kaum die Möglichkeit, mich zu bewegen, denn die Krait strömten nun von allen Seiten auf uns ein, um zu den Energiespeichern zu gelangen. In einem Zug schleuderte ich einen von ihnen über den Strand, nutzte den Schwung, um einem anderen den Stiel meiner Waffe in den Torso zu rammen, und gleichzeitig bekam der, der mich von hinten hatte angreifen wollen, die volle Wucht des Dorns in seinem Gesicht zu spüren.

Das letzte Mal waren wir einem Hinterhalt zum Opfer gefallen, doch was hier jetzt geschah, war ein reines Gemetzel. Jeder hier hatte bei dem letzten Angriff jemanden verloren, und seitdem nicht nur Rache geschworen, sondern sich auch auf diesen Tag vorbereitet. Diesmal waren es nur die Krait, die zu dutzenden um uns herum in den Schlamm fielen, und bald schon sah ich nicht einmal mehr den Sand zu meinen Füßen.

Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie viele von ihnen ich erledigt hatte, oder wie viele überhaupt versucht hatten, uns zu überrennen, doch es mussten mindestens hundert gewesen sein. Aber mit was sie nicht gerechnet hatten, war die Armee, die sich in der Zwischenzeit hier aufgebaut hatte. Krumitglieder der Vereinten Arkanisten, Wachsame aus Narrus Orden, sowie Hylek und Sylvari aus dem Drosselrankenschlund, und sie alle bildeten eine Einheit von etwa achtzig wütenden Kämpfern, die alle ein und dasselbe Ziel hatten: Tequatl zu besiegen.

Schließlich ließ der Strom von Krait, die aus dem Wasser kamen, nach, und bald schon war die Wasseroberfläche wieder still. Nicht einer von uns war gefallen, und nicht ein Energiespeicher war beschädigt worden. Sicher, es hatte die eine oder andere Verletzung gegeben, und auch ich war von Kratzern nicht verschont geblieben, doch das Adrenalin in meinem Körper betäubte jeden Schmerz, sodass ich mir in diesem Moment meiner Wunden nicht einmal bewusst war.

Einige um mich herum stimmten ein Siegesgebrüll an, und gemeinsam stapften wir über die Masse aus schwarzem und grünem Schleim. Fast wünschte ich mir, bei den Aufräumarbeiten nicht dabei sein zu müssen, aber das war ein Preis, den ich für den Sieg gerne zu zahlen bereit war.

„Die erste Welle ist zurückgeschlagen! Doch das wird Tequatl nicht abhalten. Alle auf Eure Posten! Macht Euch bereit für den richtigen Angriff." Niemand stellte Narrus Autorität in Frage. So schnell wir konnten, suchten wir uns unseren Weg über die Massen aus Kraitkörpern, während der Regen immer stärker wurde und die Küste um uns herum in eine Stolperlandschaft verwandelte. Mit einem Schwung landete ich in meinem Geschützturm und zog das Dach über mir zu. Die Seiten waren zwar offen und der Wind trieb den ein oder anderen Regentropfen zu mir hinein, dennoch hatte ich mehr Glück als die meisten anderen und blieb weitgehend trocken. Was mir allerdings nicht viel nützte, da ich bereits vorher schon vom Regen getränkt worden war.

Diejenigen, die weder die Türme betätigten noch sie beschützten, hatten sich vor uns in mehreren Reihen aufgestellt. Tequatl würde aus dem Wasser auftauchen, aber es wäre todesmutig, direkt am Ufer auf ihn zu warten. Keiner konnte wissen, mit welchen enormen Wellen zu rechnen war, wenn das Biest sich aus seinem Schlummer erhob, aber egal in welches Gesicht ich auch blickte, sie alle würden sich von nichts klein kriegen lassen. Nicht ehe der Drache besiegt war.

Die Zeit verging viel zu langsam. Letztendlich war es wohl keine halbe Stunde, die wir stumm im Regen verharrten, doch für jeden von uns fühlte es sich an wie ein halbes Jahrzehnt. Ich hatte mehr als genug Zeit, mir über alles mögliche Gedanken zu machen, und so wechselte sich die Angst zu sterben mit den Zweifeln ab, ob ich wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Aber bis zu diesem Tag wusste ich nicht, weshalb ich in Tyria gestrandet war und woraus meine Aufgabe bestand, und wenn ich zumindest einen der Drachen besiegen konnte, auch wenn es sich dabei nur um einen verzweifelten Champion handelte, hatte ich damit zumindest zu etwas beigetragen.

Als es dann endlich passierte, schlug mein Herz bis zum Hals, und alles kündigte sich an durch einen der Quaggan, die dem Kampf beigetreten waren. Ich sah, wie er ängstlich vom Ufer zurückstolperte, und dabei rief: „Da ist was im Wasser. Hilfe!"

Alle reagierten sofort, zückten ihre Waffen und stellten sich in Kampfposition auf. Diancecht deutete auf die Stelle im Wasser, an der sich langsam Wellen bildeten, und die Warnung, die er dabei zusätzlich ausstieß, wäre für keinen mehr nötig gewesen.

„Brüder! Schwestern! Macht Euch bereit! Tequatl ist hier." Utoctacel stapfte mit seinen Froschfüßen durch die Reihen, als wolle er jedem einzelnen noch einmal Mut zusprechen, und Diancecht tat das gleiche an den Türmen. Besonders mich sah er lange und eindringlich an, und ich wusste ohne Worte, was er mir mitteilen wollte. Wenn ich versagte, starben wir alle.

Und dann war er da.

Mit einem schmerzhaft lauten Rauschen stieß der Drache durch die Wasseroberfläche, drehte einige Pirouetten und tränkte die Landschaft um ihn herum dabei noch mehr in Wasser. Er schien kurz die Orientierung verloren zu haben, und klammerte sich an eine alte Ruine auf dem Hügel zu unserer linken, nur um sich dann nur wenige Augenblicke später in unsere Richtung stürzen zu lassen. Dabei riss er große Trümmer der Ruinen mit, und panisches Geschrei brach unter denen aus, die sich zu nah an der Erdwand befunden hatten, doch nicht alle konnten den riesigen Steinbrocken entrinnen. Ich konnte nicht genau beobachten wie viele wir bereits verloren hatten, doch im Nachhinein würde es keine Rolle spielen, wer zu welchem Zeitpunkt sein Leben gelassen hatte. Für mich gab es jetzt wichtigeres, als um die Toten zu trauern. Nur einen kurzen Blick in die Menge konnte ich nicht unterdrücken, und dankbar seufzte ich auf, als ich Narru noch unter ihnen erkannte.

Dann krachte der Drache vor uns zu Boden und sein Aufprall ließ den Grund zu meinen Füßen erzittern und wirbelte eine gewaltige Sandwolke in die Höhe, die den Himmel über uns verdunkelte. Tequatl war wohl ziemlich das hässlichste und zugleich beängstigendste Wesen, das ich jemals erblickt hatte. Sein riesiger Körper bestand aus nichts als Knochen und vergammelten Fleischresten, die Flügel waren lediglich mit ledrigen schwarzen Hautfetzen überspannt und seine Augen waren schwarze, tote Löcher. Nicht nur aus seinem Mund, sondern aus seinem gesamten Körper triefte grüner, öliger Sud, und ich musste ihn nicht berühren um zu wissen, dass er giftig war. Und der Gestank! Bereits mit der ersten Sandwolke wirbelte der Drache auch seinen Geruch in meine Richtung, und die Mischung aus verfaultem und vergiftetem Fleisch ließ mich würgen. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich den Großteil meines Frühstücks noch in mir behalten konnte.

Aber sobald sich der Sandvorhang um uns herum ein wenig lichtete, ließ ich die Pfähle fliegen, so schnell mein Turm es zuließ. Gemeinsam mit fünf anderen Schützen hämmerte ich so viele von diesen Stahlspitzen zwischen seine Schuppen, wie ich nur konnte, und versuchte dabei immer, auf die empfindlichsten Stellen zu zielen, wie man mich angewiesen hatte. Schuppe für Schuppe sah ich zu Boden fallen, eine einzelne Schuppe so groß wie ein Kopf, und manche mussten ihnen ausweichen, um nicht von dem Gewicht erschlagen zu werden.

Tequatl gefiel unsere Begrüßung ganz und gar nicht, und er schüttelte sich immer wieder aus, als wolle er damit die Nadeln aus seinem Körper rütteln, während er seinen giftigen Speichel um sich herum verteilte. In der Zeit, in der die Schuppenbrecher nachluden, verteilte ich großzügig meine Giftläuterungsbündel, die die Umstehenden zwar in stinkendem Schleim badeten, sie dafür aber immerhin weitgehend vor Tequatls Gift schützen würden. Doch das Gift war nicht die einzige Waffe, die der Drache zu bieten hatte.

Während die Geschütztürme mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf ihn einhämmerten und die Fernkämpfer den Drachen mit allen möglichen Waffen zu verletzen versuchten, tauchte eine immer größer werdende Horde Auferstandener aus dem Meer auf und versuchte, zu den Türmen durchzudringen. Noch sah es gut für uns aus, und keiner kam auch nur ansatzweise in unsere Nähe, aber ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, wie sich die Situation wenden würde, wenn wir einen Teil der Kämpfer verlören.

„Dort rechts. Untote. Macht sie nieder!" Hörte ich eine mir nicht bekannte Stimme neben mir schreien, und mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als ich eine ganze Gruppe Auferstandener sah, die sich doch unbemerkt von der anderen Richtung aus angeschlichen hatten. Die Schutztruppen für uns waren allerdings nicht ohne Hintergedanken ausgewählt worden, und binnen weniger Sekunden schmorten die Untoten in den brennenden Feldern der Elementarmagier.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viele Schuppenschichten wir durchbrechen mussten, um Tequatl angreifbar genug zu machen, doch die Zeit rannte und das Biest schien nicht im Geringsten geschwächt. Im Gegenteil, neben immer mehr Untoten, die aus dem nichts zu kommen schienen, beschwor der Drache bald auch noch knöcherne Tentakel, die aus dem Boden wuchsen und mit ihrer enormen Größe von vermutlich zwei ganzen Norn eine gefährliche Reichweite besaßen, in der sie alles und jeden niedermetzelten, der nicht schnell genug entkommen konnte. Einige Krieger versuchten, mit ihren schweren Waffen die Knochenkonstrukte niederzureißen, doch allein schon ihre Nähe wirkte toxisch, und kaum einer konnte besonders lange dort verharren, ohne von dem Gift zu sehr betäubt zu werden. Auch meine Bündel konnten gegen dieses Gift nichts ausrichten, also fokussierte ich diese bald wieder auf die Masse um den Drachen herum.

Es war Narru, die schließlich den Befehl gab, die Tentakel aus der Ferne anzugreifen, um größere Verluste zu vermeiden, und stattdessen diese Aufgabe einigen der Tiergefährten zu überlassen, die mit dem Gift wesentlich besser umgehen konnten. Sie waren jedoch nicht alle flink und stark genug, den peitschenden Hieben auszuweichen, und als ein weißer Schneewolf, der sich zuvor in einen der Tentakel verbissen hatte, direkt vor meinen Geschützturm geschleudert wurde und sich nicht mehr regte, musste ich schlucken.

Dann schließlich gab Tequatl ein furchtbares Gebrüll von sich und stampfte mit den Vorderläufen auf, sodass er eine gewaltige Flutwelle kreierte, die beinahe jeden aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Das Wasser spülte sogar bis zu den Türmen, aber das Signal, was der Drache damit gegeben hatte, war eindeutig: wir hatten genug seiner Schuppen durchbrochen, um ihm ernstliche Schmerzen zuzufügen, und das wiederum bedeutete, dass es nun Zeit war für den Megalaser.

Narru hatte das natürlich schon vor mir begriffen und hatte sich zum Megalaser zurückgezogen, um die Batterien aufzuladen, und wir schossen währenddessen weiter auf das Biest, das sich mittlerweile deutlich mehr regte und wandte und dadurch schwerer zu treffen war. Hinter mir vernahm ich die Geräusche der Batterien, die die einzelnen Energiespeicher anzapften und sich in Höchstgeschwindigkeit aufluden, und noch ehe der Drache wirklich realisiert hatte, was geschah, bündelten sich die Energiestrahlen der einzelnen Batterien zu einer gewaltigen blau leuchtenden Säule über meinem Kopf, die mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf Tequatl geschleudert wurde. Es traf ihn mit solcher Wucht mitten in die Brust, dass er von den Füßen geschleudert wurde und strauchelte, bis er auf seinem Bauch landete und dort liegen blieb, ganz benommen von den Massen an Energie, die ihn gerade getroffen hatten.

Während Narru den Befehl zum direkten Angriff hab, war ich schon aus meinem Geschützturm gesprungen und rannte zu dem Drachen, der sich noch immer nicht regte. Doch der Zustand würde nicht lange anhalten, und wir mussten schnell sein. Je näher ich kam, desto unerträglicher wurde der Gestank, und ich zwang mich, nur noch durch den Mund zu atmen, um es so zumindest etwas weniger unausstehlich zu halten. Während die anderen Kämpfer Tequatls Körper mit Pfeilen und Schwertern bearbeiteten und ihm so viele Wunden wie möglich zuzufügen versuchten, konzentrierte ich mich auf einen der Hinterläufe, von denen ein einzelner beinahe zehn mal so groß war wie ich – mindestens.

Mit voller Wucht schlug ich den Hammer auf seine Knochen nieder, nutzte den neu angebrachten Dorn, um die dicke Schuppen- und Lederschicht zu durchdringen, und hoffte, dass wir als Masse genug Schaden anrichten können würden, um die kommenden Angriffe auf die Batterien so gut wie möglich abzuschwächen. Die vielen kleinen Verletzungen hatten dazu geführt, dass der Drache einiges an Blut verloren hatte, und die giftige grüne Lache breitete sich um seinen gesamten Körper aus. Ich spürte die Wirkung des Gifts zu meinen Füßen, und auch die Wirkung des Entgiftungsserums konnte nicht verhindern, dass zumindest Teile des grünen Blutes in meine Haut drangen. Das Adrenalin in mir verhinderte jedoch, dass ich in diesem Augenblick irgendetwas von meinen Verletzungen spürte außer einer leichten Benommenheit, die vom Gift verursacht wurde.

Ein gewaltiges, tiefes Brummen aus Tequatls Körper machte deutlich, dass er langsam wieder die Kontrolle zurückerlangte, und seine Glieder zuckten unkontrolliert, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Mit einem Mal riss er die Augen auf, schien die Angreifer wahrzunehmen, die seine hilflose Situation ausgenutzt hatten, und richtete sich schneller auf, als auch nur einer von uns hätte reagieren können.

„Gleich stampft er auf! Weg da!" Tönte Narrus Stimme über die Küste, doch diesmal kam ihre Warnung für uns zu spät. Tequatl erhob sich etwas über den Boden, um sich dann mit vollem Gewicht zurück in den Sand krachen zu lassen, und erschuf damit eine Flutwelle, die noch gewaltiger war als die erste. Einige waren in der Lage, auszuweichen, weil sie entweder genug Abstand hatten oder geschickt genug waren, die Gefahr zu umgehen, doch ich gehörte leider nicht zu den Glücklichen. Mit voller Wucht traf mich die Welle, riss mich mehrere Meter über den Sand und füllte nicht nur damit, sondern auch mit dem salzig-fauligen Wasser jede Öffnung in meinem Gesicht, sodass ich schließlich mit dem Gesicht voran im Sand lag und prustete und hustete, während mir das Salz in der Nase biss und das vergiftete Wasser meine Lungen zum Brennen brachte. Die Welle hatte meinen Helm vom Kopf gelöst und mein Hammer war ein gutes Stück von mir weg gespült worden, sodass ich, noch immer mit tränenden Augen und Wasser hustend, zu meiner Waffe kroch, um mich verteidigen zu können. Den Helm ließ ich, wo er war; ich hatte nicht die Zeit, mich auch noch darum zu kümmern. Denn jetzt war Tequatl zwar geschwächt, aber gerade dadurch auch richtig wütend, und wir mussten die Batterien verteidigen, bis sie weit genug geladen waren für den nächsten und hoffentlich alles entscheidenden Schuss.

Die anderen Kämpfer hatten sich schon weit schneller als ich wieder aufrappeln können und verteilten sich gerade auf die drei umliegenden Batterien, die bereits von vereinzelten Gruppen Krait oder Auferstandener angegriffen wurden. Der Megalaser selbst schien bisher am schlechtesten verteidigt, deswegen richtete ich mich auf, klopfte etwas Sand aus meiner Rüstung und rannte zum Laser, während ich mir einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen versuchte.

Tequatl hatte sich in die Lüfte erhoben und war in diesem Moment nirgends zu erkennen, doch das würde nicht lange anhalten. Die Küste war ein einziges Schlachtfeld, unzählige Opfer bedeckten den Strand, darunter eine erschreckend hohe Anzahl unserer Verbündeten. Narru war der nördlichen Batterie zur Hilfe geeilt, und Utoctacel hielt die Stellung am Laser. Er nickte mir zu, als er mich erblickte, und ich war froh, dass er es bis jetzt geschafft hatte.

Der Regen ließ meine Haare eng am Kopf kleben, was zwar bei jeder Bewegung unangenehm war, aber wenigstens hatte es den Vorteil, dass keine Strähnen durch den Wind verweht werden und mir die Sicht versperren konnten. Und vermutlich befand sich noch einiges mehr außer nur Wasser in meinen Haaren und an meinem ganzen Körper, aber ich würde ohnehin noch mal ordentlich duschen müssen, wenn der Kampf erst vorbei war.

Der Schatten des Drachen tauchte am Himmel auf, und wieder erklang Narrus Stimme durch die Lautsprecher, die an jeder Batterie angebracht waren, sodass jeder von uns sie laut und deutlich hören konnte: „Das Ziel ist in der Luft! Wiederhole: Ziel ist in der Luft. Westliche Batterie, macht Euch bereit für Tequatls Angriff!"

Ich sah noch, wie der Schatten immer größer wurde und sich auf die westliche Batterie stürzte, doch dann musste ich die volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf meinen Posten richten, denn auch uns hatte mittlerweile eine beträchtliche Horde Untoter erreicht. Tequatl hatte wirklich mit allem aufgeboten, was er noch hatte auftreiben können, jetzt, da sein Meister keine neuen Diener mehr erschaffen konnte: Grobiane, Leibeigene, sogar Auferstandene Krait waren unter ihnen. Tief durchatmend hob ich meinen Hammer und schwor mir, sie alle in die Hölle zu befördern, wo sie auch hingehörten. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte ich mich auf den ersten, der mir zu nahe kam: ein einfacher Bauer mit zerrissener Kleidung und Feldwerkzeug als Waffe. Er hatte meinen Angriff noch gar nicht realisiert, da zersplitterte sein Schädel bereits durch den Dorn meines Hammers, und die volle Wucht der Waffe bekam der zu spüren, der das Pech hatte, genau hinter dem Bauern zu stehen, als dieser regungslos zu Boden fiel.

Ein von Quaklauten durchzogener Schrei ließ mich aufschrecken, und hastig suchte ich Utoctacel, der vermutlich die Quelle des Geräusches sein musste. Ein modriger Speer hatte sich in seinen Unterleib gebohrt und schleimiges Blut quoll nun aus der Eintrittswunde, während der Auferstandene, der dafür verantwortlich war, dem Hylek den Rest zu geben versuchte. Weit kam er nicht, denn ich steckte all meine Wut in den nächsten Schlag und setzte noch einen nach, als mein Gegner schon auf dem Boden lag, sodass am Ende nichts von ihm mehr wirklich zu erkennen war. Ich spürte leichte Panik in mir aufsteigen, als Utoctacel neben mir in die Knie ging und so bleich aussah, wie es für einen Hylek möglich war. So laut ich konnte, rief ich nach einem Heiler oder irgendjemandem, der uns helfen konnte, doch mitten in der tobenden Schlacht würde ich niemanden finden, und Utoctacel wusste das. Seine froschige Hand legte sich auf meine, und seine Stimme war brüchig, als er sprach: „Kämpft weiter, Schwester. Lebt für mich und berichtet den Kindern der Hylek von dem Traum, den ich hatte. Und jetzt schützt Euer eigenes Leben, nicht das verlorene eines alten Kriegers!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte ich, denn auch wenn ich nicht wahr haben wollte, was hier gerade geschah, wusste ich doch, dass die Situation für Utoctacel vermutlich aussichtlos war. Wir wurden noch immer ununterbrochen angegriffen, und wir waren zu wenige, als dass ich bei ihm hätte bleiben und ihn beschützen können. Utoctacel schloss die Augen, doch er fiel nicht zur Seite oder kippte nach vorne und starb, so wie ich es oft in dramatischen Filmen gesehen hatte. Er blieb in genau der kauernden Situation, den Speer in seinem Bauch und heftig atmend, während der Schmerz ihn zu übermannen drohte. Ihm war kein schneller Tod gegönnt, und er würde vielleicht noch Stunden weiter leiden, bis ihn die Erlösung ereilte. Für einen einzelnen Augenblick kam mir der Gedanke, ihn durch meine eigene Waffe zu befreien, doch das konnte ich nicht. Im Geiste schob ich es darauf, dass ich noch Hoffnung hatte, er würde überleben, doch eigentlich war mir die richtige Antwort bereits bewusst: Ich war schlichtweg zu feige dazu.

Der Nieselregen ging nun in einen strömenden Guss nieder, der es zwar schwierig machte, sich auf dem in Blut und Wasser getränkten Sand zu bewegen, aber immerhin spülte er auch den bestialischen Gestank des Drachen zu Boden und füllte die Luft mit dem Geruch eines frischen Regens. Es war, als würde der Himmel selbst weinen und Tränen vergießen für die, die wir bisher verloren hatten. Noch lag der Sieg nicht in der Hand des Drachen, aber die Zahl derer, die von unserer Seite bisher gefallen waren, war nicht gerade gering, und wer konnte schon sagen, wie viele noch folgen würden? Utoctacel, Narru – womöglich sogar ich?

Der Gedanke hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack auf meiner Zunge, während ich mich mit großer Überwindung wieder den Untoten widmete und den Hylek zurückließ. Ich war womöglich einer der unerfahrensten Kämpfer hier, obgleich Aidan mich bereits hervorragend trainiert hatte. Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich also das Recht haben, zu überleben?

Tequatl war nun wieder am Himmel aufgetaucht und hatte es diesmal auf den Megalaser abgesehen. Ich sah, wie er sich über uns in die Tiefe stürzte und mit ausgefahrenen Pranken auf die Waffe zielte, die ihn stark verletzt hatte, doch ein gebündelter Strahl mehrerer Elementarmagier hielt ihn davon ab. Blitzenergie, glühende Feuerstrahlen und Winde mit der Kraft eines Hurrikans fusionierten sich zu einer gewaltigen Säule glühender Magie, die selbst aus einiger Entfernung in der Lage war, alles aufzuwirbeln und in glühende Hitze zu tauchen, und als der Schlag den Drachen traf, wurde dieser mit enormer Macht abgebremst. Er schaffte es nur noch, mit seinen knöchernen Krallen die Oberfläche des Lasers zu zerkratzen, doch für alles Weitere wurde er zu sehr abgelenkt. Mit einem Zischen, das mir schmerzvoll in den Ohren klang, riss er seinen untoten Körper wieder in die Höhe und konzentrierte sich darauf, eher die östliche Batterie anzugreifen. Währenddessen kam eine weitere Durchsage von Narru.

„Verteidigt die Batterie im Osten! Der Laser ist so gut wie vollständig aufgeladen. Haltet noch ein wenig durch, dann können wir diesem Biest den finalen Schlag geben!"

Trotz der kleinen Rückschläge, die ich während dem Kampf hatte einstecken müssen, löste diese Nachricht doch ein leichtes Hochgefühl in mir aus. Nicht mehr lange, dann würden wir siegen! Und tatsächlich vernahm ich kurze Zeit später das vertraute Surren des Lasers, der sich Stück für Stück auflud, und sah, wie sich die Kappe, in der sich die Strahlen bündeln würden, in Richtung des Drachen ausrichtete. Solange das Biest am Himmel zu sehen war, würde der Laser es treffen, ganz egal, wie schnell es versuchte, auszuweichen.

Wir mussten lediglich den Strom der Untoten, der einfach nicht aufzuhören schien, so lange in Schach halten, bis der Laser endgültig bereit war. Mein Hammer war bereits vollständig in das schwarze schleimige Blut der Untoten und Tequatls grünes Gift getaucht, am Dorn hingen Fetzen verdorbenen Fleisches und der Stiel hatte sich vom Regen aufgeweicht. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich die Waffe nach diesem Kampf noch benutzen können würde oder ob es dann Zeit war, sich etwas Neues zuzulegen. Schlecht schien mir der Zeitpunkt aber nicht, immerhin hatte ich mir, seitdem ich in Tyria war, nicht ein mal eine neue Waffe gekauft. Da konnte ich mir doch wohl nach einem bedeutenden Sieg mal etwas leisten.

Beinahe hätte der Gedanke mich zu sehr abgelenkt, denn ich hatte fast nicht mitbekommen, dass sich ein weiterer Auferstandener von der Seite auf mich zugeschlichen hatte, und ein rostiges, zersplittertes Schwert streifte mich am Arm, als er auf mich einzuschlagen versuchte. Glücklicherweise war meine Rüstung stabil genug, um die Klinge nicht gefährlich tief in meine Haut dringen zu lassen, und ich nutzte den Schwung, den mein Gegner verbraucht hatte, um das Schwert, das noch immer zwischen den Platten meiner Rüstung klemmte, hinter mich zu ziehen und seinen Träger gleich mit. Der Auferstandene geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht, stolperte im Sand und fiel mit dem Gesicht voran in den Dreck, doch er kam gar nicht dazu, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Zu schnell stach der Dorn meines Hammers in seinem unbedeckten Schädel und verhinderte, dass er sich jemals wieder irgendwie regen würde.

Das Surren hinter mir wurde lauter. Ich wagte einen Blick über meine Schulter und sah, dass vier der fünf Balken bereits blau leuchteten und auch die Batterien waren in bläuliches getaucht, was bedeutete, dass der finale Schlag nur noch wenige Augenblicke entfernt lag. Und tatsächlich ertönte das lang ersehnte Signal, dass der Laser bereit war. Mit anschwellendem Summen zogen die Batterien alles an Energie, was die Speicher hergeben konnten, und ich konnte die Hitze des Strahls in meinem Rücken fühlen, als sie sich bündelten. Der Laser brachte den Boden um sich herum zum Vibrieren, als er sich auf Tequatl ausrichtete, die Kappe öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knall – und nach einem kurzen Funkenregen herrschte plötzlich verhängnisvolle Stille.

Wir hatten die Auferstandenen für den Moment weit genug zurückgedrängt, sodass ich mich ungläubig umdrehen und den Laser anstarren konnte, der plötzlich in völliger Dunkelheit vor mir lag. Die Batterien liefen noch immer mit vollen Speichern, doch die Verbindung zum Laser war scheinbar abgebrochen, und das Herz sank mir in die Knie. Wie war das passiert? Hieß das, dass wir diesen Kampf verloren hatten?

„Bei Oolas Geist! Etwas im Kreislauf muss überhitzt sein. Jemand muss die Wartungsklappe öffnen und die Sicherung wieder in Ordnung bringen." Narru klang so entsetzt, wie ich mich fühlte, denn dass unsere Waffe im entscheidenden Moment versagte, war alles andere als geplant gewesen, wo doch alles andere bisher genau nach Protokoll funktioniert hatte. Mein Blick schnellte zu der nördlichen Batterie, die Narru verteidigte, doch sie hatte nicht so viel Glück wie wir. Fast schien es, als würde die Batterie von den Feinden überrannt, und außerdem setzte Tequatl wieder zum Angriff an, was bedeutete, dass Narru sicherlich keine Zeit hatte, sich um die Sicherung zu kümmern. Und alle anderen Krieger um mich herum auch nicht, denn wenn ich die Situation richtig beurteilte, war ich die einzige in Reichweite des Lasers, die gerade einigermaßen frei von Gegnern stand. Ich fluchte.

„Haltet mir den Rücken frei, so gut es geht! Ich kümmer mich drum!" Schrie ich, in der Hoffnung, dass mich irgendwer gehört hatte, und sprang in zwei kurzen Sätzen zu dem Laser. Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, wie diese Waffe funktionierte, doch wenn es wirklich nur die Sicherung war, dann klang das nach etwas, was sogar ein Bookah wie ich hinbekommen sollte.

Während der Regen mir die Sicht verschwimmen ließ, tastete ich mit zitternden Fingern nach der Klappe, von der Narru hoffentlich gesprochen hatte, und riss sie mit den Krallen fast aus der Verankerung. Im Inneren begrüßte mich ein Wirrwarr aus tausenden verschiedenfarbigen Kabeln, die bestimmt alle wichtig waren und nicht von meinen tollpatschigen Klauen herausgerissen werden sollten. So vorsichtig ich konnte, wühlte ich mich durch die Kabel, verbrannte mir dabei Hände und Gesicht, als ich gegen die heißgelaufenen Teile des Lasers kam, doch das war jetzt nicht wichtig.

Je länger ich suchte, ohne etwas zu finden, desto panischer wurde ich, und nach einigen Sekunden, die sich wie Jahre anfühlten, warf ich einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich nicht jeden Augenblick von hinten erstochen wurde. Der Strand hinter mir war weitgehend frei; der Kampf hatte sich mehr auf die andere Seite des Lasers verlagert. Was auf der einen Seite bedeutete, dass mich hier nicht viele Gegner erwarten würden, auf der anderen Seite hieß es aber auch, dass keiner hier war, um mich zu verteidigen. Und genau das war das Problem, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas erkannte, was sich mit matschenden Schritten auf mich zuzubewegen schien.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte ich die Gestalt auszumachen, die ich dann zu meinem Erschrecken als Auferstandenen identifizierte. Schlimmer noch, es war einer dieser riesenhaften Hünen, von oben bis unten gepackt in stählerne Rüstung. Die wenigen Hautstellen, die man sehen konnte, waren übersät mit Pocken, Narben und Geschwüren, und der Auferstandene schwankte bedrohlich, während er ganz langsam auf mich zukam. Der Körper dessen, was aussah wie eine aufgedunsene Wasserleiche, war von einer grünlichen gasigen Aura umgeben, sodass offensichtlich war, dass es sich um einen Pestbringer handelte. Und ebenso offensichtlich war, dass er mich vermutlich töten würde, wenn er mich erreichte bevor ich die Sicherung fand, also blieb mir nicht viel Zeit.

Ich warf noch einen schnellen Blick auf Utoctacel, der zwischen mir und dem Pestbringer kauerte und der zwar noch langsam und unregelmäßig atmete, sonst aber keinen Laut mehr von sich gab. Den schmerzlichen Stich in meinem Herzen ignorierend, wühlte ich mich weiter durch die Kabel.

Warum funktionierte es nicht? Wo war diese verfluchte Sicherung, von der Narru gesprochen hatte? Uns lief die Zeit davon! Wenn der Laser nicht bald funktionierte, würde Tequatl siegen, und wir alle wären dem Tod geweiht. Laut schrie ich meinen Frust nach draußen; durch die Kampfgeräusche um mich herum war meine Stimme ohnehin nicht zu hören. Doch schließlich fand ich etwas, das eben kein elendes Kabel war: Eine leuchtende Aussparung, die genau die Größe eines kleinen Energiekerns hatte. Da der Kern selbst fehlte, ging ich logischerweise davon aus, dass ich mein Ziel endlich gefunden hatte, und von einer Adrenalinwelle beflügelt, suchte ich nun den Boden des Kastens nach etwas ab, das der Energiekern sein konnte. Ich wurde fündig und griff zu, und als ich die Hand wieder öffnete, lag darin ein kleiner rötlich-transparenter Stein, der gerade dabei war, mit seiner kochend heißen Oberfläche meine Hand zu verbrennen. Die Haut um den Kern herum warf bereits Blasen, doch ich spürte den Schmerz nicht. Stattdessen presste ich den Kern in die Aussparung, und als er einrastete, passierte plötzlich alles zur gleichen Zeit.

Meine Nase füllte sich mit einem Geruch, schlimmer noch als der Tod. Der Gestank ließ mich würgen und ich fühlte mich, als würde ich gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Der Energiekern leuchtete so hell, dass es mich schmerzhaft blendete, und es bildete sich eine solche Hitze im Wartungskasten und um den Laser herum, dass ich mir vermutlich am ganzen Körper schwere Verbrennungen zuziehen würde. Narrus Stimme rief nur ein verzweifeltes _„Szallejh!"_ , und als ich mich in ihre Richtung umdrehte, sah ich lediglich den Pestbringer, der unmittelbar vor mir stand und sich mit einem Zischen immer weiter aufblähte.

Und während der Laser endlich den finalen Schuss von sich gab und der Pestbringer im gleichen Augenblick explodierte, hatte ich nur noch einen Gedanken: _Hätte ich doch bloß meinen Helm wieder angezogen._

Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	21. Kapitel 20 - Gefangen

**AN:**

 **Achtung** : Dieses Kapitel enthält explizite grafische Darstellungen über die Themen Tod und Suizid. Wer empfindlich darauf reagiert, sollte dieses Kapitel womöglich besser überspringen.

* * *

 **Kapitel 20 – Gefangen**

Bin ich tot? Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, was ich fühle. Ich kann nichts sehen, nichts hören, nichts riechen – aber mein Körper fühlt sich an, als würde er auf einer Wolke dahintreiben. Auch wenn ich nicht sagen kann, wo oben oder unten ist, oder wie schnell ich mich bewege, spüre ich die Bewegung, wie einen leichten Windhauch, und es ist fast schon angenehm. Eingepackt in Watte, abgeschottet von allem, was mir Sorgen bereitet hat. Weder Kälte noch Hitze dringen durch meine Haut, als hätte der Wind, der mich voran treibt, genau die gleiche Temperatur wie ich selbst.

Mehrmals versuche ich, die Augen zu öffnen, und ich kann spüren, wie sich meine Lider heben und senken, doch meine Sicht bleibt dunkel. Kein Licht und keine Schatten dringen zu mir durch, und ich fühle Frieden. So kann es bleiben. Wenn ich schon sterben musste, dann werde ich wenigstens an diesem Ort bleiben können, ohne jemals wieder Leid zu erfahren.

Ich versuche, meine Hände zu bewegen, und es geling mir nur sehr schwerfällig. Es ist nicht so, dass die Bewegung schmerzt oder mich anstrengt, nein – meine Glieder scheinen einfach nicht in der Lage, sich schneller zu bewegen. Doch das stört mich nicht, denn ich habe jetzt eine ganze Ewigkeit Zeit, oder etwa nicht?

Nach etwas, das eine Stunde oder auch ein Jahr hätte sein können, sind meine Hände in der Nähe meines Gesichts angelangt. Fünf lange, elegante Finger streifen über ein sehr menschliches Gesicht, mit kleinen, zierlichen Ohren zu beiden Seiten und kurzen, glatten Haaren, die im sanften Wind treiben. Ich bin wieder _Ich_ , und der Gedanke macht mich leicht wie eine Feder. Wann immer meine Finger meine Haut berühren, ist es, als würde Watte darüber streichen. Es kitzelt beinahe ein wenig.

Eine Weile lasse ich mich einfach nur treiben. Fühle meinen Körper, meinen _menschlichen_ Körper, und bin froh, zumindest im Tod zu mir zurückgefunden zu haben. Auch wenn ich mir ein Leben nach dem Tod anders vorgestellt hatte, so weiß ich doch, dass es mir an diesem Ort an nichts fehlen wird. Hunger, Schmerz, all solche Dinge, die ich nicht spüren werde. Mir bleibt mehr als genug Zeit, über all das nachzudenken, was mir im Leben entgangen ist, und sollte mir das einmal zu viel werden, lasse ich mich einfach weiter auf meiner Wolke treiben.

Immer wieder erfühle ich mein Gesicht, meine Ohren, die für mich das beste Indiz meines Mensch-Seins zu sein scheinen, als könnte ich nicht glauben, wirklich wieder ein Mensch zu sein. Es fühlt sich an, als würde jede einzelne Bewegung ganze Jahrzehnte in Anspruch nehmen, aber selbst ein Jahrtausend ist nichts in Anbetracht der Ewigkeit.

Auch so etwas wie Langeweile scheint es in meinem Jenseits nicht zu geben. Wann immer mein Kopf zu schwer ist mit Gedanken, die sich nicht recht zu Ende denken lassen wollen, schalte ich ab und treibe dahin, falle in einen Dämmerzustand, den ich ewig andauern lassen kann, wenn ich das möchte.

Schließlich passiert etwas. Ganz sachte, Nuance für Nuance, hellt sich das Schwarz vor meinen Augen auf. Es passiert so langsam, dass ich mir der Veränderungen anfangs gar nicht erst bewusst werde, doch schließlich hat sich die Sicht bald auf ein schimmerndes Grau aufgehellt, und hier und da kann ich bereits leichte Farbtupfen erkennen. Es sind Farben, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe und für die ich keine Namen kenne, aber sie anzusehen gibt mir eine innere Wärme. Anfangs sind es nur verschwommene Flecken, doch je heller die Umgebung wird, desto klarer und prächtiger werden die Tupfen. Wie weitere kleine Wolken, die langsam um mich herum Nichts treiben, schweben sie in diesem Raum aus Nichts, in dem auch ich mich befinde.

Eine der Wolken, deren Farbe am ehesten mit einem sonnigen Frühlingsmorgen zu vergleichen ist, kommt mir so nahe, dass ich sie berühren kann. Ich strecke die Hand aus, so langsam, dass ich kurz meine, die Wolke zu verpassen. Doch es gelingt mir noch, den Rand der Wolke zu berühren, und sofort zerstäubt sie zu tausenden kleineren Körnchen, die sich in diesem Nichts verteilen und langsam zu größeren Wolken heranwachsen, während manche von ihnen die Farbe ändern.

Es ist ein wunderbares Schauspiel, und ich hätte den Rest meiner Ewigkeit damit verbringen können, dabei zuzusehen. Doch schließlich ist jedes der noch so kleinen Partikel zu einer eigenen Wolke herangereift und es wird noch lange dauern, bis die nächste von ihnen nah genug zu mir kommt.

Meinen eigenen Körper kann ich nicht sehen, auch wenn ich ihn fühlen kann; wann immer ich den Blick auf meine Gliedmaßen richte, sehe ich nichts als weißen Schimmer. Da ich ohnehin nichts anderes tun kann als warten, bis die nächste Farbexplosion kommt, richte ich meine Gedanken auf die Asura, in deren Körper ich über ein halbes Jahr lang gelebt habe.

Noch immer kenne ich keine einzige Antwort auf all die Fragen, die mich schon so lange beschäftigen. Wer war sie? Was passierte mit ihr, in dem Moment, in dem ich ihren Körper übernommen hatte? Oder war dieser Körper einfach so aus dem Nichts erschienen? Was passierte mit ihr, nach meinem Tod? War sie begraben worden, oder verbrannt? War überhaupt etwas von ihr übrig? Wie war Narru mit ihrem Tod umgegangen?

Trauer ist ebenfalls etwas, das ich nicht mehr fühlen kann, und das begrüße ich durchaus. Ich möchte nicht den Rest meines glücklichen, gemütlichen Daseins mit Gedanken verbringen, die mich trauern oder fürchten lassen. Stattdessen möchte ich über all das nachsinnen, und dennoch die wohlige Umgebung meiner eigenen Wolke fühlen können.

Ich öffne die Augen wieder, obwohl ich mich gar nicht daran erinnern kann, sie je geschlossen zu haben. Tatsächlich gibt es eine Wolke, die sich mir nun langsam nähert, und sie unterscheidet sich grundlegend von all den anderen Farben. Während alle anderen Wolken um mich herum in entspannende, liebevolle oder glückliche Pastelltöne getaucht sind, weist diese hier die Farbe von Abenteuer auf – zumindest ist das die treffendste Beschreibung, die mir in den Sinn kommt, auch wenn sie dem, was ich tatsächlich sehe, nicht ansatzweise gerecht wird.

Erfüllt von Vorfreude darauf, was passieren wird, wenn diese Wolke zerplatzt, strecke ich die Hand aus. Der Gedanke, dass auch etwas Schlechtes geschehen könnte, kommt mir nicht, denn Angst oder Vorsicht gibt es für mich nicht mehr. Zumindest nicht bis zu dem Punkt, an dem mein Finger diesen Fremdling berührt und kalte Nadeln sich schmerzhaft in mein Fleisch bohren.

Erschrocken schreie ich auf, doch kein Ton dringt in mein Ohr; aber was ich sehe, lässt all diese Gefühle, die ich für überwunden geglaubt hatte, mit einem Schlag zurückkehren. Die Wolke zerstäubt sich nicht, sondern sie breitet sich mit zuckenden Blitzen immer weiter aus, hüllt alles in Dunkelheit und Kälte. Plötzlich fühle ich den Schmerz überall dort, wo das Dunkel mich berührt, und gefriere zu Eis, wo sein Atem sich über mich legt. All die Farben um mich herum werden verschlungen, verschwinden einfach in diesem schwarzen Gewitter, und ich spüre, wie ich falle.

Das Dunkel hat mich nun voll und ganz bedeckt, doch es lindert meinen Fall nicht. Im Gegenteil, es scheint sich noch mit zusätzlichem Gewicht auf mich zu stürzen, um den Fall zu beschleunigen. Ich verstehe nicht, was geschieht, und bin zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig, während ich immer tiefer falle, ohne recht zu wissen wo ich landen werde.

Den Aufprall selbst bemerke ich nicht; ich spüre lediglich, dass das Gefühl des Fallens verschwunden ist. Da ist kein Windhauch mehr, nur noch das Dunkel um mich herum mit seinen Blitzen, die überall in schmerzlich hellem Takt aufleuchten. Endlich fühle ich etwas unter meinen Füßen, also muss ich wohl stehen. Der Grund fühlt sich an wie Sand, und er pulsiert, beinahe als wäre er lebendig. Ich kenne diesen Ort, und die Erinnerung daran lässt mein Herz für einen Augenblick aussetzen.

 _Nein! Ich will hier nicht sein!_

Mit einer bösen Vorahnung setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen und versuche, an Höhe zu gewinnen, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Zwar kann ich meinen Körper voran schieben, doch meine Fußsohlen wollen sich nicht recht vom Grund lösen. Sie werden festgehalten von dem, was auch immer sich unter mir befindet, und ganz gleich, was ich auch versuche, es will mich nicht gehen lassen.

Ich versuche zu schreien, doch noch immer höre ich nichts. Da sind nur die Blitze um mich herum, und auch das Schließen meiner Augen schützt mich nicht vor dem Schmerz, den sie auslösen. Aber das ist nicht das schlimmste, sondern das Wissen darüber, was noch folgt. Weiter und weiter treibe ich meine Füße voran, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht doch irgendwann das Ende erreicht zu haben. Das Pulsieren unter mir wird stärker, und plötzlich fühle ich das Wasser an meinen Füßen.

Glasklar kehrt die Erinnerung zurück an den Traum, den ich bereits durchleben musste, an das Ertrinken an diesem so unwirklichen Ort. Damals war ich erwacht, kurz bevor mich mein Bewusstsein verlassen hatte. Wird es diesmal auch so sein? Wo werde ich erwachen?

Die Hoffnung daran, dass es womöglich einen Ausweg gibt, lässt mich stark bleiben, während das Wasser höher steigt und seine Eisnadeln in meine Haut bohrt. Diesmal ist es nicht der Schmerz, der mich beinahe den Verstand verlieren lässt, sondern die Angst vor dem, was danach kommt.

Stur laufe ich weiter, auch wenn eine Stimme in mir sagt, dass ich das Ende niemals erreichen werde. Meine Beine sind bereits taub vor Kälte, und die Nadeln bohren sich in meinen Bauch und Rücken. Mit den Armen versuche ich, sie von mir zu schlagen, ohne Erfolg. Fast scheint es, als würde das Wasser schneller steigen, je mehr ich mich dagegen sträube. Mit rasendem Herzen warte ich darauf, dass das Wasser meine Lungen füllt und mir den Atem raubt. _Aber wenn mein Herz noch schlägt, wie kann ich dann tot sein?_

Für einen weiteren Gedanken fehlt mir die Zeit, denn mein Mund füllt sich mit dem fauligen Geschmack des Wassers und ich werde von einem Husten geschüttelt, der das Wasser aus meinem Körper bringen soll. Stattdessen erreicht er nur das Gegenteil, denn mit jedem krampfhaften Einatmen, das den Attacken folgt, verteilen sich nur mehr dieser Eisnadeln in meinem gesamten Körper.

Es ist soweit, ich ertrinke. Die Erkenntnis ist erschreckend beruhigend, denn wenn ich tot bin, werde ich dieser Hölle wenigstens entrinnen können. Während mein Brustkorb im Schmerz explodiert, und mein Bewusstsein sich trübt, klammere ich mich daran, gleich wieder auf meiner Wolke dahintreiben zu können und den fantastischen Farbspielen zuzuschauen.

Für eine Weile spüre ich mich nicht mehr, und so etwas Seltsames habe ich noch nie zuvor erlebt. Ich besitze keinen Körper mehr; mein Geist irrt frei durch das Nichts, ohne etwas sehen oder hören zu können. Ich bin wie gefangen in meinem eigenen Ich, aber verglichen mit der Hölle, durch die ich gehen musste, ziehe ich diese Art der Ewigkeit dem bisher Erlebten vor.

Doch der Friede hält nicht lange an. Viel zu schnell spüre ich, wie etwas an meinem Geist zerrt, mich zerreißt und verdreht, in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig dreht. Es schmerzt nicht, aber es fühlt sich nicht richtig an. Immer schneller drehe ich mich, werde in die Länge gezogen, in Stücke gerissen und neu wieder zusammengesetzt. Dann ist das Chaos vorbei. Ich atme tief durch, und mir wird klar, dass ich wieder einen Körper besitze.

Einen Körper, dessen Füße in pulsierendem, warmen Sand stecken, in einem von Blitzen durchzogenen Raum, der sich langsam mit eiskaltem fauligem Wasser füllt.

Panisch beginne ich wieder zu rennen. Natürlich schaffe ich es auch diesmal nicht, mich vom Grund abzuheben, doch noch habe ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben. Wenn ich mich wirklich in einem Kreislauf der Hölle befinde, und dieses Elend immer und immer wieder erleben muss, dann schaffe ich es womöglich, mich mal für mal weiter vor zu arbeiten. Möglicherweise komme ich nur so an mein Ziel!

Das Wasser steigt bis an meine Brust. Der Schmerz seiner Berührung vernebelt mir die Sinne, macht es schwer, mich auf die Bewegung meiner Füße zu konzentrieren. Ich nehme die Arme zur Hilfe, um mich mit ihnen noch schneller durch das Wasser bewegen zu können, doch als sich meine Lungen wieder mit dem fauligen Gift füllen, kann ich mich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren als auf den Instinkt, nicht sterben zu wollen.

Während ich wieder ertrinke, schreie ich alles aus mir heraus, ohne jedoch meine Stimme hören zu können. Und bald schon wird mir klar, dass ich wirklich in einem niemals endenden Teufelskreis stecke – denn die Prozedur wiederholt sich und wieder stecke ich im Sand, das Wasser steigt um mich herum wie die nahende Flut. Doch mit jedem Mal verändert sich etwas, denn langsam kehrt mein Gehör zurück. Erst ist es nur Rauschen, was ich höre – ganz leise zu Beginn, doch genau so wie das Schwarz vor meinen Augen heller wurde, so wird auch das Rauschen stetig lauter. Ich kann es nicht zuordnen, doch allein die Tatsache, dass sich etwas verändert, ist für mich mehr wert als alles andere.

Ich versuche, mich mehr auf das nicht zu offensichtliche zu konzentrieren. Diesmal ist es zu spät, das Wasser steht mir bereits bis zum Hals. Ich versuche, den Vorgang zu beschleunigen, in dem ich mich dem Wasser nicht entziehe, sondern stattdessen meinen Oberkörper beuge und bewusst das stinkende Gift einatme. Der Schmerz ist furchtbar, und mein ganzer Körper sträubt sich dagegen, doch mein Plan geht auf.

Als ich wieder den Sand unter mir spüre, fokussiere ich mich weder auf die Panik des Ertrinkens, noch auf die Schmerzen, die das Wasser verursacht. Ich versuche, mehr über den Sand zu erfahren, der mich so verbittert festhält. Dieses Mal stehe ich ganz still, um den Rhythmus des Pulses besser erkennen zu können. Es ist ein Herzschlag. Erst denke ich, dass es der Herzschlag dessen ist, was mich nicht loslassen will, aber dann wird mir klar, dass es _mein_ Puls ist, den ich unter mir spüre. Als wäre der Grund ein Teil von mir und ich selbst die Kette, die mich dort festhält.

Es ist zu spät, weiter darauf zu achten, doch ich weiß jetzt, wie ich den unangenehmsten Teil des Kreislaufs beschleunigen kann. Während das Ertrinken früher zu meinen größten Ängsten gehörte, ist es jetzt beinahe schon lächerlich, dass ich diesen Vorgang bereits so oft durchlebt habe, dass ich jeden einzelnen Schritt des Ertrinkens ausführlich erläutern könnte.

Der Puls des Sandes schlägt immer im gleichen Rhythmus wie der meines eigenen Herzens, und auch das Rauschen wird lauter und verändert sich. Ich habe es mittlerweile aufgegeben, nach einem Ende zu suchen, aber je öfter ich diese Szene durchlebe, desto wichtiger erscheint mir das, was ich höre.

Denn das Rauschen ist nicht einfach nur ein Störgeräusch, das etwa durch das steigende Wasser oder das viele Ertrinken verursacht wurde. Langsam erkenne ich, dass es eine Stimme ist, die spricht. Zwar kann ich noch keine Worte verstehen, doch je öfter ich sie höre und je mehr ich mich darauf konzentriere, desto sicherer bin ich, die Stimme sogar zu kennen.

Sie kommt von oben, irgendwo aus der blitzdurchzuckten Dunkelheit über mir, und es ist wichtig, dass ich verstehe, was sie mir mitteilen möchte. Angespannt lausche ich, wieder und wieder, immer wieder abgelenkt dadurch, dass das Wasser viel zu schnell ansteigt und ich mit der Konzentration von vorn beginnen muss. Das Sterben wird beinahe lächerlich, und auch den Schmerz nehme ich kaum mehr war – es ist, als wäre mein Körper zu Eis gefroren und jegliche Nervenbahnen mit ihm. Nur mein Gehirn arbeitet noch und versucht, dieser Frauenstimme auf den Grund zu gehen.

 _Narru._ Endlich weiß ich, woher ich diese Stimme kenne. Die Frau, die mich als Tochter angenommen hat, ohne zu wissen, woher ich wirklich kam und was ich war. Und die vermutlich meinen asurischen Körper hat bergen müssen. Doch ich kann nicht verstehen, was sie sagt. Es scheint, als spräche sie eine andere Sprache; eine, die ich noch nie zuvor gehört habe. Aber ich kann einen Rhythmus in dem erkennen, was sie sagt: es sind immer zwei Sätze, die sich wiederholen. Wie ein Mantra. Immer und immer wieder.

Meine Hände fahren zu meinen Ohren, als wollen sie sicherstellen, dass mein Körper noch menschlich ist. Was auch der Fall ist, doch jetzt, da ich Narrus Stimme über mir höre, betrauere ich beinahe schon die viel zu kurze Zeit, die ich mit ihr habe verbringen können. Und auch all das, was mir in Tyria noch entgangen ist.

Je mehr ich mir wünsche, noch ein Mal zurückzukehren und das sonderbare, anstrengende aber auch wunderbare Abendteuer weiterzuleben, das Tyria mir beschert hat, desto vertrauter klingen die Worte in meinen Ohren.

Und mit einem Mal, während das Wasser bereits wieder über meine Brust steigt, verändert sich etwas in mir. Es ist mein Körper, der sich in etwas wandelt, was ich schon einmal erlebt und gespürt habe. Aber auch mein Geist verändert sich. Und während er diese Wandlung vollzieht, wird das Mantra plötzlich zu einer verständlichen Sprache, jedes einzelne Wort glasklar und laut.

 _Ich bin bei Euch. Ihr seid nicht allein._


	22. Kapitel 21 - Neuanfang

**Kapitel 21 – Neuanfang**

 _Ich bin bei Euch. Ihr seid nicht allein._

Narrus Worte hingen in der Dunkelheit schwebten überall um mich herum, und auch wenn ich nichts sehen konnte, waren sie wie ein Anker, der mir Halt gab. Ich spürte den fauligen Geschmack des Wassers an meinen Lippen, doch diesmal sog ich scharf die Luft ein und presste dann meine Lippen so fest aufeinander, wie ich nur konnte.

Diese Tortur hatte ich lange genug durchgemacht. Es wurde Zeit, dass ich endlich entkam – alles würde besser sein, als immer und immer wieder kläglich zu ertrinken. Und obwohl ich den Kreis mittlerweile mehrere dutzend Male hatte durchlaufen müssen und mich fast daran gewöhnt hatte, wollte ich plötzlich nicht ein weiteres Mal erleben. Jetzt nicht mehr. Eine unfassbare Kraft ergriff mich, strömte in heißen Wellen durch meinen Körper, bis hin zu den entferntesten Zellen der Zehenspitzen. Die Wärme breitete sich aus, jagte die Kälte fort und besiegte die eisigen Stacheln, die sich unentwegt in meine Haut bohren wollten.

Seit einer Ewigkeit fühlte ich mich endlich wieder wie ein lebendes Wesen, und im gleichen Moment, in dem der Wasserstand meine Nase erreichte, riss ich die Hände nach oben und griff dorthin, wo ich den Ursprung von Narrus Stimme vermutete. Ich konnte nichts sehen, aber der Klang ihrer Worte wies mir den Weg, und tatsächlich schlossen sich meine Finger bald um etwas, das sich wie ein dickes, warmes Tuch anfühlte. Kurz überlegte ich, ob es schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen war und ich lediglich nie auf die Idee gekommen war, auch den Bereich über meinem Kopf zu erfühlen statt immer nur nach vorn zu rudern. Doch das war nicht mehr relevant, denn was zählte, war das jetzt – und das gestaltete sich derart, dass ich so fest zupackte, wie es mir möglich war, und mich mit aller Kraft hochzog.

Der Boden unter mir gab nach, ohne auch nur den geringsten Widerstand zu leisten. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch löste ich mich von dem Sand, und stieg schneller als das Wasser, sodass mein Gesicht bald schon wieder frei lag. Ich musste mich nicht einmal nach oben hangeln; das Stück Stoff schien von anderen Kräften gezogen zu werden. Die Luft um mich herum wurde frischer, bald schon war mein ganzer Körper von Wasser befreit. Einzelne Tropfen liefen noch an meiner nackten, geschundenen Haut hinab, doch ich fühlte mich lebendig und frei – und so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Das war der Moment, in dem ich erwachte.

Es passierte nicht langsam, sondern ich befand mich mit einem Schlag plötzlich in Tyria, in einem richtigen Körper. Unheimlich viele Eindrücke prasselten zur gleichen Zeit auf mich ein, sodass ich gar nicht wusste, worauf ich mich zuerst konzentrieren sollte.

Noch konnte ich meine Augen nicht öffnen. Ich versuchte es mehrmals, doch meine Lider wollten sich nicht heben, aber diesmal war ich sicher, dass ich etwas außer Dunkelheit sehen würde, wenn es mir erst gelang, die Lider zu heben. Denn trotzdem ich nichts sah, konnte ich eine gewisse Helligkeit in dem Raum erkennen, in dem ich mich befand. Und das Licht änderte sich, wie als würde sich etwas zwischen mir und der Lichtquelle befinden, das sich ständig hin und her bewegte.

Ich vermutete, dass es eine Gardine war, die im Wind wehte, denn ich konnte Blätter rauschen hören, fast so als stünden die Fenster offen. Dazu zwitscherten etliche Vögel und leises Stimmengewirr drang schwach zu mir durch. Es roch nach Frühling, so frisch, als würde er gerade dem Winter weichen, und das wunderte mich, denn es war Herbst gewesen, als wir Tequatl angegriffen hatten. Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig gewesen?

Da meine Lider noch zu schwer waren, konzentrierte ich mich auf die anderen Empfindungen, die mein Körper in der Lage war zu spüren. Im Gegensatz zu der endlosen Hölle des Ertrinkens, in der ich mich so lange befunden hatte, war ich jetzt nicht mehr nackt. Ich spürte den leichten Stoff eines dünnen Baumwollhemdes, das sich an meinen Körper schmiegte, und darüber lag eine ebenfalls recht dünne Decke, die mir bis zu den Schultern reichte. Es war gerade richtig, um nicht zu kalt oder zu warm zu sein, und die Matratze war ebenfalls äußerst bequem. Mein Kopf war auf mehrere Kissen gebettet, sodass mein Oberkörper etwas erhöht lag, was das Atmen wesentlich leichter machte. Auch wenn mein Mund trockener war als eine Wüste, und etwas zu trinken konnte ich jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen.

Ich hörte Geräusche, Schritte auf dem Boden. Ein Schatten beugte sich über mich, und ich roch eine Mischung aus Krankenhaus und Blumenduft. Ein paar Mal streifte ein warmer Atem meine Wange, dann verschwand der Schatten wieder und die Schritte verhallten, diesmal deutlich schneller als zuvor. Endlich schaffte ich es, die Augen zu öffnen. Erst sah ich nur verschwommene Lichter, doch mit jedem Blinzeln wurde die Sicht klarer. Ich befand mich in einem recht großen Raum mit schlichter, hoher Decke, zu meiner rechten waren noch drei weitere Betten aufgereiht, jedoch war gerade keines von ihnen besetzt. Dahinter war eine offen stehende Tür, und an der Wand mir gegenüber waren drei riesige Fenster eingelassen, die ebenfalls geöffnet waren und den Wind durch Gardinen in unterschiedlichen Rot- und Orangetönen hineinließen. Der Blick nach draußen, der sich mir offenbarte, zeigte deutlich, dass es wirklich Frühling war. Und ich konnte ohne Zweifel den Marktplatz von Löwenstein erkennen, was auch die Geräuschkulisse erklärte. Es war ein schöner Tag, vermutlich war es beinahe Mittag, und die Straßen Löwensteins schienen wie immer überfüllt zu sein. Dennoch befand ich mich weit genug oben, dass nur wenige Geräusche des Alltagslebens zu mir durchdrangen.

Zu meiner linken stand lediglich ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem einige Arzneimittel und Blumensträuße standen. Manche von ihnen schienen schon älter, während andere noch genauso frisch rochen, wie sie aussahen. Ich musste lächeln, denn wer auch immer die Blumen gebracht hatte – er schien sich regelmäßig um mich gesorgt zu haben. An dem Tisch war eine kleine Apparatur angebracht, die fröhlich vor sich hin summte, dabei noch in regelmäßigen Abständen leise klickte und von der aus ein Kabel zu mir führte, bevor es unter der Decke verschwand. Es erforderte große Anstrengung, die Hand zu heben, doch ich schaffte es, die Decke bis zur Hüfte hinunter zu schieben. Mein Körper bestand nur noch aus Knochen, und vor allem im Liegen stach jede einzelne Rippe viel zu deutlich durch die Haut, sodass sie sogar durch das Hemd noch zu erkennen war. Einzelne Wunden bedeckten meine Arme, wie ich jetzt erkennen konnte, doch die meisten von ihnen schienen bereits gut verheilt zu sein. Der Schlauch führte unter den Stoff, und ich hob das Hemd an, nur um zu sehen, dass das Ende der Apparatur in meiner Bauchdecke verschwand. Es musste sich hierbei um eine Art Magensonde halten, die mich die letzten Wochen wohl am Leben gehalten hatte. Dennoch schockierte es mich, dass ich im Grunde nicht mehr als ein Skelett war, und dadurch, dass es mir bereits schwer fiel, den Arm nur einige Zentimeter zu heben, würde wohl ein langer Weg vor mir liegen, damit ich wieder ganz auf die Beine kommen konnte.

Aus der Ferne erklangen wieder Schritte, und jemand rief „Ich glaube, sie ist wach!". Mein Kopf schnellte in Richtung der Tür, und ich zog die Decke wieder über meinen Bauch. Eine Menschenfrau eilte zu mir, vollkommen überrascht, dass ich die Augen geöffnet hatte, und zu meinem Erstaunen sah ich hinter ihr Narrus Gestalt. Auch Narru riss die Augen auf, als sie erkannte, dass ich nicht mehr schlief, und sie war schneller an meinem Bett, als ich reagieren konnte. Bevor ich wusste, was geschah, fand ich mich in ihrer Umarmung wieder, und nichts tat ich lieber, als diese zu erwidern.

Es dauerte lange, ehe Narru wieder von mir abließ, und als sie es schließlich tat, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, sie von oben bis unten zu mustern. Narru trug Zivilkleidung, ein einfaches Hemd, das sie in eine Stoffhose gestopft hatte, und ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, sie jemals ohne Rüstung gesehen zu haben. Auch ihr Haar trug sie offen, etwas unordentlich umrahmte es ihr Gesicht, sodass sie fast aussah wie eine völlig andere Person. Sorgenfalten standen auf ihrer Stirn, doch ihre Augen strahlten, als hielte sie ein Neugeborenes in der Hand.

„Narru…" Meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein raues Kratzen, und sie brach, kaum dass ich das erste Wort gesprochen hatte. Aber es reichte, um die Falten verschwinden zu lassen, und die Menschenfrau erschien in meinem Blickfeld mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand. Sofort schrie alles in mir danach, nur einen einzigen Tropfen davon auf meinen Lippen zu spüren, und viel zu langsam beugte die Frau sich zu mir herab, während sie gleichzeitig mit ihrer anderen Hand meinen Kopf stützte, und setzte das Glas an meinen Mund. Die erfrischende kühle Flüssigkeit benetzte meine trockenen Lippen und vorsichtig nahm ich den ersten Schluck, der meine Kehle hinunter rann wie flüssiges Gold. Ich fühlte mich ausgetrocknet, und innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte ich das Glas geleert und bedeutete der Frau, noch einmal nachzufüllen.

Nach dem dritten Glas schien mein Durst endlich genug gestillt, und ich versuchte es noch einmal mit Sprechen. Narru hatte mich geduldig trinken lassen und sich dann zu mir auf das Bett gesetzt, sodass ich nach ihrer Hand greifen konnte, ohne mich anzustrengen.

Ich musste mich mehrfach räuspern, ehe ein einigermaßen klarer Ton meine Lippen verließ, und selbst dann noch spürte ich immer wieder ein Kratzen im Hals, das mich zwang, zwischen den Worten kurze Pausen zu machen.

„Narru… Was… was ist passiert?"

Die Frau, die mich als Tochter anerkannt hatte und mir scheinbar eine gute Mutter gewesen war, während ich mich beinahe von Tyria abgewandt hatte, drückte meine Hand noch ein wenig fester und seufzte. „Nun… Ihr habt den Laser wieder zum Laufen gebracht. Genau im richtigen Moment, würde ich sagen, denn der Strahl hat das Biest endgültig vom Himmel geholt. Wir wissen nicht, was ihn letztendlich getötet hat – der Laser oder der Sturz, denn der hat ihm das Genick gebrochen. Sein Fall hat eine gewaltige Welle erzeugt, die beinahe die komplette Küste überflutet hat. Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass Ihr nicht dabei ertrunken seid."

Sie machte eine Pause und ließ den Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen, als kehre sie in Gedanken zu diesem Tag zurück. „Kamma hat Euch schließlich gefunden. Wir hatten Euch schon verloren geglaubt; Ihr habt kaum noch geatmet und Eure Verletzungen…" Es folgte kurzes Kopfschütteln. „Wir konnten Euch soweit stabilisieren, dass Ihr eine Reise nach Löwenstein überstehen würdet. Denn dorthin haben wir alle schwer Verletzten gebracht, und den kompletten Kolossus lang habt Ihr verschlafen. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich zwischendurch schon aufgegeben hatte, Euch jemals wieder wach zu erleben."

Ich verstärkte den Druck auf Narrus Hand, so weit es mir möglich war. Wenn ich den kompletten Kolossus verpasst hatte, waren mindestens zwei Monate nach menschlicher Zeitrechnung vergangen, wenn nicht sogar drei. Das war eine unglaublich lange Zeit, und noch wusste ich nicht, was sich in dieser Zeit alles verändert hatte.

„Eure Stimme hat mich zurückgeholt. Ich habe sie gehört, immer und immer wieder."

Narru sah mir wieder in die Augen und lächelte. „Das ist gut. Aber nicht nur ich war regelmäßig bei Euch, Ihr habt eine Menge Besuch bekommen. Viele haben an Euch gedacht und auf Eure Besserung gehofft."

Mein Herz schmerzte einen Augenblick, doch ich wagte dennoch, zu fragen, auch wenn ich die Antwort im Grunde bereits kannte. „Zojja…?"

Erst tat Narru gar nichts, doch dann schüttelte sie ganz langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Ich weiß nicht genau, was zwischen Euch vorgefallen ist, aber… nein."

Mit einem Seufzen ließ ich den Kopf zurück in die Kissen fallen und starrte an die blanke Decke. Ich sollte mich freuen, dass ich scheinbar aus dieser Art Koma erwacht war und dass es noch immer Leute gab, denen ich wichtig war. Doch etwas in mir hatte gehofft, dass Zojja ihren Zorn beiseitegelegt hätte und wieder auf mich zugekommen wäre. Dass Zojja nicht die Person war, die anderen ohne weiteres verzieh, war mir bewusst – aber irgendwo hatte ich mir gewünscht, etwas Besonderes für sie zu sein. Letztendlich war ich wohl wirklich nur ein weiterer Bookah in ihrem Leben gewesen, der sie eine Zeit lang belästigt hatte und dann von ihr entsorgt worden war.

* * *

Während Narrus Besuch hatte ich schnell gemerkt, dass mich die Erschöpfung rasch einholte und auch mein Körper eine Menge nachzuholen hatte. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich weitgehend mit schlafen und damit, mich wieder mit leichteren Mahlzeiten vertraut zu machen; bereits nach einer Woche war ich schon in der Lage, ein kleines Stück Kuchen zu mir zu nehmen, und die Sonde konnte endlich entfernt werden. Wenn ich nicht gerade im Halbschlaf vor mich hin träumte, hatte ich meistens Besuch von jemandem – dabei handelte es sich oft um Narru, aber auch Aidan und Arrhakesh kamen regelmäßig vorbei. Aidan, weil er zurzeit noch immer bei Connor lebte, und Kesh, weil sie unsere gemeinsamen Shrimp-Abende, wie sie es nannte, vermisste. Auch Nahraija saß das ein oder andere Mal an meinem Bett, und Kekk, der mir berichtete, dass er vor fast zwei Monaten gemeinsam mit Narru mein altes Zimmer ausgeräumt und all meine Sachen nach Löwenstein gebracht hatte. Da niemand mehr für die Räumlichkeit zahlte, während ich auf der Krankenstation lag, hatte Poll sich gezwungen gesehen, das Zimmer an jemand anderen zu vermieten, um keine Verluste zu machen. Zu meinem Glück waren Kekk und Narru sich zufällig begegnet, als Narru sich nach meinem Hab und Gut erkundigen wollte, und so war der gutaussehende Asura mit den verschiedenfarbigen Augen darauf aufmerksam geworden, was mit mir geschehen war und wo ich mich zur Zeit befand. Von allen Besuchen freute ich mich am meisten, als ein alter Freund plötzlich vor mir stand, den ich schon längst verloren geglaubt hatte: Utoctacel hatte den Angriff überlebt und war gemeinsam mit mir und den anderen schwer Verletzten nach Löwenstein gebracht worden. Er hatte nicht lange gebraucht, seine Wunden zu kurieren, auch wenn er bleibende Schäden davontragen würde.

Etwa eine Woche, nachdem ich das erste Mal aufgewacht war, hatte ich einen Besuch der besonderen Art, mit dem ich am allerwenigsten gerechnet hatte. Ich befand mich wieder in meinem Dämmerzustand, in dem sich mein Blick in den wehenden Gardinen verlor und die Geräusche um mich herum zu einem einzigen Lied wurden, das mich in eine andere Welt zu versetzen versprach. Kurz zuvor hatte Sascha, die menschliche Pflegerin, mir etwas zu essen gebracht, und Mahlzeiten strengten mich noch immer etwas an, sodass ich danach normalerweise ein wenig schlummerte. Somit bekam ich gar nicht mit, als mein Gast das Zimmer betrat, und sich mit leisen Füßen wie eine Katze an mein Bett bewegte. Erst, als sich ihre Hand auf meinen Arm legte, wurde ich aus meinen Tagträumen gerissen und starrte geradewegs in das Gesicht von Levinny. Ihre blaue Rinde leuchtete im Schein der Sonne, und einige Knospen begangen gerade, an den Zweigen an ihrem Kopf zu blühen. Die roten Spuren, die ihre Haut durchzogen, waren bei Tageslicht nur schwach zu erkennen, doch wenn ich genau hinsah, konnte ich das leichte Pulsieren erkennen, das den Fluss des Nektars markierte, der das Blut in ihrem Körper ersetzte.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, nachdem sie unsere letzte Begegnung so plötzlich abgebrochen hatte, also blickte ich einfach nur in ihre dunklen Augen, bis sie zu sprechen anfing.

„Du fragst Dich sicher, warum ich hier bin." War das erste, was sie sagte, und kurz fühlte ich mich überrumpelt von der unförmlichen Anrede, die ich überhaupt nicht mehr gewohnt war. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, was uns beide verband, und es kam mir plötzlich wie eine Offenbarung ihrer selbst vor.

„Das… das tue ich, ja." Mit krächzender Stimme versuchte ich, so deutlich wie möglich zu reden, und hüstelte, um das Kratzen in meinem Hals loszuwerden. Sascha sorgte dafür, dass ich immer ausreichend Wasser griffbereit hatte, also brauchte ich nur nach dem Glas zu tasten, das auf dem kleinen Tisch neben mir stand. Levinny schaute sich währenddessen um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sich niemand sonst im Raum befand und uns zuhören konnte.

„Nahraija hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Nach all dem… dachte ich, bin ich Dir eine Antwort schuldig. Es passiert nicht wirklich oft, dass ich einen Gleichgesinnten finde, und beinahe hätte ich einen verloren, ohne überhaupt über unser Schicksal geredet zu haben."

Es folgte ein längeres Schweigen, während ich versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ich hatte so viele Fragen an Levinny, doch ich wusste nicht, mit welcher ich beginnen sollte.

„Levinny ist nicht Dein richtiger Name, habe ich recht?"

Zögerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Natascha."

„Und Du hast keinerlei Anbindung an den Traum, keine Vergangenheit."

„Nein. Genauso wenig wie Du. Und auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass wir beide aus verschiedenen Ländern kommen, sprechen wir doch dieselbe Sprache. Was auch immer mit uns passiert ist, es hat mit unseren Köpfen etwas angestellt, das uns grundlegend verändert hat."

„Wie lange bist Du schon hier?"

„Fünf Jahre. Ich weiß aber, dass die Zeit auf der Erde und in Tyria unterschiedlich schnell läuft. Denn nach zwei Jahren in diesem Land bin ich jemandem begegnet, der das gleiche Schicksal erlitten hat wie ich – und obwohl er erst wenige Tage hier war, lagen zwischen seinem letzten Tag auf der Erde und meinem etwas mehr als vier Jahre. Ich vermute also, dass die Zeit auf der Erde doppelt so schnell läuft wie hier; erklären kann ich mir das aber nicht."

„Du meinst aber nicht etwa Asckar, oder?"

Levinnys Augen wurden groß und sie nickte. „Ihr kennt euch?"

Ich schnaubte abfällig. „Wir sind uns begegnet, ja. Wobei ich diese Begegnung beinahe nicht überlebt hätte. Aber immerhin kannte ich das Spiel im Gegensatz zu ihm und war zumindest ein bisschen vertraut mit alldem hier."

„Da warst Du uns beiden einen Schritt voraus."

Jetzt war es an mir, überrascht meine Besucherin anzustarren. „Du… kanntest es vorher nicht?"

„Kannte was nicht? Tyria? Nein. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich lieber als Pflanze in einer fremden Welt aufwache statt als stinkende Riesenkatze."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Levinny nie von der Existenz des Computerspiels gewusst hatte. Für sie war Tyria nie ein Begriff gewesen, bevor sie eines Tages hier erwacht war, und sie hatte sich das Wissen erst aufbauen müssen, welches ich im Vorhinein besessen hatte. Das bedeutete, dass man nicht zwingend Guild Wars gespielt haben musste, um hierher zu kommen. Was aber war dann der ausschlaggebende Grund dafür?

Levinny, die sich mit diesem Namen mittlerweile viel eher identifizierte als mit Natascha, erzählte mir noch einiges von ihrem vorherigen Leben. Sie war eine Kinderkrankenschwester in Kasachstan gewesen, die gerade erst ihre Ausbildung beendet hatte, und hatte kurz vor der Hochzeit gestanden, dabei noch hochschwanger. Den genauen Zeitpunkt ihres Verschwindens wollte sie nicht näher erläutern, und ich fragte auch nicht weiter, doch ich erkannte schnell, dass es sie weit schlimmer getroffen hatte als mich. Levinny hatte wenigstens so etwas wie ein richtiges Leben geführt, während ich noch bei meinen Eltern gelebt, mich mit einem lausigen Kellner-Job über Wasser gehalten und den Rest meines Tages vor dem Computer verbracht hatte.

Wieder musste ich mich fragen, was mit dem Körper von Natascha und vor allem mit ihrem ungeborenen Kind geschehen war. Levinny selbst wusste ebenfalls keine Antwort darauf; da Sylvari keine Kinder auf demselben Wege wie Menschen gebären konnten, war ihr Sohn wohl nie nach Tyria gekommen – ob er gemeinsam mit Nataschas Körper gestorben war, würde wohl nie jemand sagen können.

Wir unterhielten uns noch einige Zeit, wobei wir recht schnell auf andere Themen umsteigen mussten, denn Sascha betrat in der Zwischenzeit das Zimmer, um meine Werte zu kontrollieren. Als sie das Abendessen brachte, verabschiedete Levinny sich schließlich, nicht aber ohne mir zu versprechen, dass sie in naher Zukunft wiederkommen würde. Möglicherweise würden wir gemeinsam endlich Antworten auf all unsere Fragen finden.

Von dem Abendessen konnte ich kaum die Hälfte zu mir nehmen; auf der einen Seite war ich einfach noch nicht an solche Mengen gewöhnt, auf der anderen Seite hatte das lange Gespräch mit der Sylvari mich vollends erschöpft. Und so schlief ich schließlich, noch mit dem Teller in meinem Schoß und dem Messer in meiner Hand, ein.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage gestalteten sich für mich als äußerst anstrengend, denn Sascha und Narru zwangen mich immer öfter, länger zu stehen und immer mehr Schritte zu laufen. Dabei bekam ich stetig weniger Unterstützung, und auch wenn es in den ersten Tagen sehr erschöpfend und teilweise auch schmerzhaft für mich war, spürte ich doch, wie meine Muskeln sich nach und nach wieder aufbauten und mein Körper im gesamten kräftiger wurde. Es lag zwar noch ein weiter Weg vor mir, bis ich wieder in der Lage sein würde, meinen Hammer mit aller Kraft zu schwingen, und zumindest den praktischen Teil des Trainings würde Aidan mit mir komplett von neu beginnen müssen, doch ich war zuversichtlich, dass ich es schaffen würde. Ich hatte bald keine Lust mehr, den ganzen Tag nur in diesem Bett zu verbringen; meine Beine begannen zu kribbeln, ich war von fürchterlicher Langeweile geplagt und zeitweise schien der Raum um mich herum immer kleiner zu werden und ich fürchtete, dass mir die Decke bald auf den Kopf fallen würde, wenn sich nicht schnell etwas änderte.

Zu meinem Glück hatte Narru nach Tequatls Tod tatsächlich dafür gesorgt, dass sie wieder in Löwenstein stationiert wurde, sodass sie mich fast täglich besuchen kam. Ihre Gespräche waren in den Zeiten, in denen meine Beine zu erschöpft zum Laufen waren, das einzige, was meinen Kopf beschäftigt hielt, und ich erfuhr vieles über Narru, ihre Vergangenheit und die ganze Familie, auch über Zojja. Es machte mich noch immer traurig, über sie zu reden, doch ich fand mich schließlich damit ab, dass ich vorerst nicht mehr zu ihr durchdringen können würde. Ganz hatte ich die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, doch dafür musste ich einen wirklich außergewöhnlichen Weg finden – und dafür fehlten mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Mittel und Kraft.

Nach drei Wochen intensiver Rehabilitation - und nach insgesamt fast einem Vierteljahr im Krankenhaus - wurde ich entlassen. Mittlerweile hatte ich wieder einiges an Kraft angesammelt, zumindest reichte es, mich wieder länger auf den Beinen zu halten. Eine ordentliche Waffe würde ich noch nicht halten können, doch laut Narru war mein alter Hammer ohnehin zu stark beschädigt worden, als dass man ihn noch hätte retten können. Narru versprach mir, für mich einen ordentlichen Hammer zu besorgen, sobald ich mit dem Training wieder aufgeholt hatte, und diesmal sollte es sich um eine besondere Waffe handeln. Was genau sie damit meinte, wollte sie allerdings noch nicht preisgeben.

Für das Training hatte ich in den nächsten Tagen mehr als genug Zeit, denn nach meiner Entlassung kam ich für einige Zeit bei Connor unter, bis ich wieder eine richtige Unterkunft hatte. Meine Studentenbude gehörte längst jemand anderem, und Narru war in einem Wachsamen-Quartier stationiert, somit war der kleine hässliche Mann zu der Zeit meine einzige Option. Das Gute daran war, dass ich auch Aidans Familie ständig um mich herum hatte, und wenn der bärenhafte Norn nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, mich zu quälen, vertrieb ich mir die meiste Zeit mit Alvenn oder den Zwillingen. Connor lernte ich zwar nicht zu lieben, aber ich kam mit ihm klar, und es kam mir so vor, als beruhte dies auf Gegenseitigkeit. Der Mann war zwar furchtbar anzusehen, hatte aber im Grunde ein gutes Herz, weshalb ihn die Kinder so sehr mochten. Sogar Alvenn ließ sich mit der Zeit auf seine Späße ein, und nach ein paar Tagen sprach er mich tatsächlich direkt an, was ich als großen Fortschritt betrachtete.

Was das Kämpfen anging, fing ich wieder ganz von vorne an. Ausdauertraining, Schnelligkeit. Julien besorgte mir in der Stadt einen äußerst simplen, kleinen und dafür leichten Hammer, den meine noch recht schwachen Arme ohne größere Probleme längere Zeit tragen konnten, und auch wenn in meinem Kopf alles noch vorhanden war, schien es, als müsste mein Körper jeden einzelnen Schritt nochmal ganz von vorne lernen. Zu meinem Glück lief der Prozess beim zweiten Mal wesentlich schneller voran, und Aidan nutzte die Chance, mich auch noch einige neue Tipps und Kniffe zu lehren.

Trainingspartner hatte ich reichlich: nicht nur Aidan zerrte mich jeden Tag aus dem Bett, auch Kesh und Narru boten sich mir regelmäßig als Übungspartner an, und es stellte sich heraus, dass Henna unglaublich geschickt mit einem Fokus umgehen konnte. Sie war die erste, die mich wirklich mit Zaubern, Fallen und dergleichen konfrontierte statt den bisher nur rein physischen Attacken. Als Krieger hatte ich mit Magie nichts am Hut, aber ich lernte schnell, die Reichweite gewisser Zauber einzuschätzen, Fallen geschickt auszuweichen und magische Angriffe zu blocken, bevor sie ihre volle Kraft entfalten konnten.

An einem Tag stellte sich mir sogar Julien entgegen, bewaffnet mit einem hochpolierten Kurzschwert und Schild, und ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als ich den alten grummeligen Mann so vor mir stehen sah. Doch nur wenige Minuten später, als ich außer Atem und voller Blessuren im Sand hockte, war es Julien, der lachte – ein äußerst verstörender und beunruhigender Anblick. Doch Julien hatte mich gelehrt, meine Gegner nie ob ihrer äußeren Erscheinung zu unterschätzen, denn auch wenn ein Mann noch so alt aussah, konnte man nie wissen, welche Kraft sich noch in seinem Inneren verbarg. Nach diesem Kampf offenbarte der Bedienstete mir, dass er jahrelang auf offenem Feld gegen Zentauren gekämpft hatte, seinen Dienst aber nach einer schwerwiegenden Verletzung hatte einstellen müssen. Diese Offenheit hatte mich sehr überrascht, leider war es aber das einzige Mal, dass Julien derart mit mir sprach. Danach kehrte er wieder zu seinen kurzsilbigen und düsteren Antworten zurück.

Obwohl ich mich immer in der Gegenwart anderer befand, war ich für die nächsten Wochen isoliert in meiner kleinen Blase. Von der Außenwelt bekam ich nichts mit, weder von dem Auftauchen der seltsamen Sonden rund um Tyria, noch von der gewaltigen Marionette, die in den Zittergipfeln von einer gewaltigen Streitmacht des Paktes zerstört wurde. Zwar drangen durchaus Berichte zu mir durch, doch behandelten diese meistens das, was noch während meinem Koma geschehen war: Scarlets Angriff an Königin Jennahs Kronjubiläum, der Pflanzenturm, der beinahe ganz Kessex vergiftete, die Ereignisse im Thaumanova-Reaktor… All das schien mir jedoch surreal, als wäre es für mich nicht relevant. Während Scarlet sich darauf vorbereitete, offensichtlich einen Angriff auf Löwenstein auszuführen, war ich weiterhin in meiner kleinen heilen Welt und fühlte mich sicher, während ich meine Fähigkeiten langsam wieder aufbaute. Teils stand ich bei vielen wohl noch unter einer Art Welpenschutz und bedurfte ihrer Meinung nach noch eines vorsichtigeren Umgangs, auf der anderen Seite wollte ich selbst aber auch nichts von den großen Problemen Tyrias wissen. Für eine Weile wollte ich einfach nur genießen, dass ich wieder wach war und noch eine weitere Chance bekommen hatte, diese Welt weiter kennen zu lernen.

In all der Zeit kam ich nie dazu, mit Henna ein Einzelgespräch zu suchen. Entweder war ich abends zu erschöpft von meinem Training, oder Henna war umringt von ihrer Familie, und ich wollte ihre Gemeinschaft nicht unnötig unterbrechen. Früher oder später würde sich mir eine Gelegenheit bieten, Henna in aller Ruhe die Fragen zu stellen, die mir auf der Zunge brannten, da war ich mir sicher.

Der Zephyr war gerade zu einem Drittel vorangeschritten, als Narru mich erneut besuchen kam und mich ohne große Worte in die Stadt brachte. Es war kein Geheimnis, was sie vorhatte: in den letzten Trainingseinheiten war mir mein provisorischer Hammer immer leichter und viel zu unhandlich vorgekommen, und Aidan hatte mehr als nur eine Anspielung gemacht, dass es bald Zeit für eine bessere Waffe war.

Als Narru mich nun durch die Straßen Löwensteins führte, wusste ich also, was auf mich zukam, dennoch war ich aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind. Denn mir war zwar bewusst, dass diese Waffe etwas besonderes sein sollte, worum es sich dabei genau handelte, verschloss sich mir noch.

Gemeinsam liefen wir über den großen Platz der Stadt, der wie immer voll besetzt war mit Musikern, Künstlern und allerlei Leuten, die für Gilden, Werften oder sonst was warben, bis ich schon die riesigen Handwerksbuchten sehen konnte, die unter einer gewaltigen Überdachung aufgereiht standen. Hier und da in manch schattigen Plätzen lagen noch kleine Haufen Schnee, im großen und ganzen war der Winter allerdings vorbei und machte dem Frühling Platz, jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Narru führte uns zu einem runden Gebäude, das auf einem kleinen Podest stand und die Form einer runden Muschel hatte. Die Außenseite war teilweise mit blauem, wellenförmigem Mosaik bedeckt und Ausbuchtungen waren an manchen Stellen angebracht, die bei Dunkelheit Licht von umliegenden Quellen reflektieren würden.

In dem relativ kleinen Gebäude war es so voll, dass ich den Boden nicht erkennen konnte, und bei all den riesigen Gestalten fiel es mir schwer, Narru nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Wir kämpften uns durch die Menge, an einem runden Podest vorbei, das wie ein Tresen aufgebaut war. Hier fand der hauptsächliche Handel statt, Säckchen mit Gold wechselten den Besitzer und manch pompöse Waffe wurde über den Tresen gereicht. Man musste nicht erst die riesigen Löwengestalten an den Wänden erkennen, um zu wissen, dass es sich hier um eines der Hauptlager der Schwarzlöwen-Handelsgesellschaft handelte, doch der Tresen war nicht Narrus Ziel. Sie lief weiter durch den Raum, in eine etwas dunklere, weniger gut besuchte Ecke, in der eine größtenteils vermummte Gestalt stand und sich kein bisschen regte. Zu beiden Seiten ihrer trotz Mantel zierlich wirkenden Gestalt standen gewaltige ausgebeulte Jutesäcke, die beide jeweils beinahe so groß waren wie die Person selbst, und manch ein Waffenstiel schaute aus der Öffnung heraus.

Als die Fremde Narru erblickte, schob sie ihre Kapuze zurück und offenbarte das Gesicht einer Sylvari, welches mit blutroter Rinde geziert war. Im leicht dämmerigen Licht waren dezente weiße Spuren fluoreszierenden Nektars zu sehen, und sie hatte tiefschwarze Augen, doch das auffälligste an ihr waren die Haare. Wie Efeu fielen etliche lange Stränge um ihr Gesicht und über die Schultern und verschwanden dann in der Kapuze, und jeder Strang hatte eine andere Farbe. Teilweise verliefen die Farben fließend ineinander, andere Stränge waren lediglich in ein und derselben Farbe gehalten, und ich konnte von blau bis leuchtend rosa alles erkennen, was möglichst farbenfroh war. Ich wusste nicht, ob Sylvari sich ihre Haare künstlich färben konnten oder ob diese Efeuranken tatsächlich derart bunt gewachsen waren, doch es faszinierte mich, wie diese Haare im Gegensatz standen zu der bis eben noch mysteriös vermummten Gestalt.

Die beiden Frauen tauschten Grüße aus, und Narru stellte mir die Sylvari als Nuriel vor. Nuriel verbrachte wohl den Großteil ihrer Zeit damit, Artefakte zu restaurieren und weiter zu verkaufen, doch wie sie mir direkt zu Beginn unserer Unterhaltung unverblümt berichtete, verdiente sie das meiste Geld mit dem An- und Verkauf von Waffen, die sie entweder wiederaufbereitete oder selbst hergestellt hatte. Woher sie die Waffen bekam, wollte sie nicht genauer erläutern, doch da wir uns in Löwenstein, der Hauptstadt der Piraten befanden, hatte ich so eine Ahnung, welche Quellen eine offensichtlich regelmäßig derart verhüllte Gestalt für ihr Geschäft nutzen konnte.

Aber Narru schien ihr zu trauen, und ich vertraute Narru, und Nuriel war von Anfang an offen und gesprächig zu uns, weshalb sie mir neben den bunten Haaren gleich sympathisch schien. Schwer einzuschätzen, aber sympathisch.

„Da Ihr mich hier aufsucht, nehme ich an, dass Ihr an einer Waffe interessiert seid?" Sprach sie, an mich gewandt, und ich nickte. „Ich suche einen Hammer, da meine alte Waffe… unbrauchbar geworden ist."

Nuriels Lächeln wurde breiter. „Einen Hammer also? Ich vermute, ich könnte da genau das richtige für Euch haben."

Sie neigte sich zu dem Jutesack zu ihrer rechten und kramte darin herum. Als sie schließlich eine Waffe herauszog, die mindestens so groß war wie der Sack selbst, war ich mir sicher, dass es sich dabei um die gleiche asurische Runenmagie handeln musste, die auch meinen Rucksack vergrößerte. Nuriel lehnte den Hammer gegen die Wand hinter sich und wiederholte die Prozedur und zog eine zweite Waffe heraus, die der ersten sehr ähnlich war.

Der erste Hammer war vollkommen in dunkelgrauem Mithril gehalten, mit einem Totenkopf in der Mitte und helleren Flügelelementen zu beiden Seiten. Der Stiel war äußerst lang und mit anscheinend recht hochwertigem Leder umwickelt, und die Spitze besaß einen ebenfalls in Mithril gefassten Dorn. Der zweite Hammer schien in Form und Material eine exakte Kopie des ersten zu sein, nur dass seine Flügelelemente zusätzlich in Gold gefasst waren und statt Totenkopf weitere kleine Flügel angebracht waren, die ineinander verschlungen waren. Beide Waffen strahlten pure Stärke aus und es fiel mir nicht schwer, mich sofort in sie zu verlieben.

Nuriel bedachte mein Staunen mit einem Kichern. „Imposante Waffen, nicht wahr? Doch das ist noch längst nicht alles." Sie hob den Hammer mit den Goldflügeln hoch und wog ihn in den Händen, um zu demonstrieren, wie gut die Waffe ausbalanciert war. „Das hier ist _Genesis_ , der Ursprung allen Lebens. _Genesis_ ist eine Waffe, die die Geburt und das Leben verkörpert, und wenn der Träger es schafft, eine Bindung zu ihr aufzubauen, sagt man _Genesis_ sogar nach, ihrem Träger Lebenskraft zu schenken. _Genesis_ ist nicht nur ein Hammer, der mit seinem Gewicht allein Schaden anrichten kann, sondern sie hat auch Kräfte, die über das physische hinaus gehen."

Einen Augenblick konzentrierte sich die Sylvari mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf die Waffe, bis sich plötzlich ein Leuchten von dem Kern des Hammers ausbreitete und nicht nur die Waffe selbst, sondern auch Teile Nuriels bedeckte. Das dunkle Mithril strahlte nun stellenweise in regenbogenfarbenem Licht, und eine pulsierende Kraft ging von ihm aus. Es schien ideal zu Nuriel zu passen, mit seinen bunten Farben, die denen in Nuriels Haaren glichen, doch aus mir unerklärlichen Gründen verursachte diese Kraft, die vermutlich die heilende Wirkung der Waffe darstellen sollte, in mir ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins und etwas in mir schien unbedingt Abstand von der Waffe nehmen zu wollen, sodass ich unweigerlich einen Schritt zurück stolperte.

Narru beobachtete mein Mienenspiel mit gefurchter Stirn, doch für Nuriel schien meine Reaktion nicht ungewöhnlich zu sein. Das Leuchten verschwand, und mit ihm das unangenehme Gefühl, und Nuriel tauschte den Hammer gegen den anderen. „ _Entropie_ ist der Bruder von _Genesis_. Er personifiziert den Tod und die Zerstörung, also genau das Gegenteil von seiner Schwester. Doch genauso wie _Genesis_ ist er von großer Bedeutung, denn ohne das eine kann das andere nicht existieren. Beides sind mächtige Waffen, die sich an die Seelen ihrer Träger binden können; genauso gut können sie sich aber auch von diesen abstoßen. Das ist es, was Ihr eben gespürt habt. Denn ab einem bestimmten Punkt ist es nicht der Träger, der seine Waffe wählt – nein, die Waffe wählt den, den sie für würdig hält, sie zu tragen."

Als Nuriel ihre Konzentration wieder in die Waffe lenkte, trat ich automatisch einen Schritt zurück, doch als der Hammer plötzlich in dunkelviolette Schwaden gehüllt war, die wie lebendige Schatten um den Hammer waberten, erfüllte mich eine enorme Faszination. Zu meinem Erstaunen schien es, als würde die Waffe nach mir rufen, als versuche sie, mich mit ihren Schatten zu sich zu ziehen. Ich folgte ihrem Ruf und trat auf Nuriel zu, welche mir ohne zu zögern und mit einem breiten Grinsen den Hammer in die Hände drückte. Überraschenderweise vibrierte der Stab und pulsierte mit Hitze, und kaum hatten meine Finger das weiche Leder umfasst, leuchteten die Schwaden kräftig auf. Ich verschmolz mit dem Hammer, spürte, wie die Kraft der Zerstörung sich mir offenbarte, und als ich die Waffe probehalber schwang, wurde ich Zeuge einer derart perfekten Balance, wie ich es noch bei keinem Hammer zuvor gespürt hatte. Mein ganzer Körper strahlte Begeisterung aus, als ich den Hammer wieder sinken ließ, doch ich gab ihn der Sylvari nicht sofort zurück. Mein Herzschlag hatte sich durch die Aufregung beschleunigt, und auch wenn die leuchtenden Schwaden verblassten, sobald auch meine Konzentration auf die Waffe nachließ, übte allein der Nachklang dieser Macht noch eine enorme Faszination auf mich aus.

„Was… was sind das für Waffen?" Fragte ich schließlich, während ich in zwei äußerst zufriedene Gesichter vor mir blickte.

„Habt Ihr schon einmal von Legendären Waffen gehört?"

Die, die nicht nur unverschämt teuer, sondern auch zeitaufwändig herzustellen waren und für die manch ein Spieler Jahre brauchte? Ich nickte. Natürlich wusste ich von ihnen, wenn ich auch noch keine in diesem realen Tyria gesehen hatte, doch soweit ich wusste, gehörten die Zwillingshämmer nicht zu ihnen.

„Nein, diese sind keine Legendären Waffen. Aber sie ähneln denen, die die Vorstufe dazu bilden. Jede Legendäre besitzt einen Vorgänger, praktisch eine Vorab-Demonstration der endgültigen Waffe. Diese Vorgänger fallen in die Kategorie der exotischen Waffen, denn sie sind nicht leicht herzustellen, und besitzen außerdem jene Kraft, die Ihr eben spüren konntet. Das unterscheidet sie von normalen Waffen, und zudem die Tatsache, dass sie alle einzigartig sind. Auch Legendäre Waffen sind einzigartig, deswegen sind sie derart selten. Man hätte sicherlich ein Vermögen mit ihnen machen können, wenn sie nicht seelengebunden wären."

„Aber Ihr meintet doch eben, dass sich auch Entropie an seinen Träger binden kann."

Nuriel nickte und schien für einen Moment nach der richtigen Formulierung zu suchen.

„Das ist richtig, aber es gibt einen gewaltigen Unterschied. Bindet sich ein Exot einmal an die Seele seines Trägers, dann wird er nie wieder richtig von einem anderen geführt werden können. Das passiert jedoch nicht wirklich häufig; meistens bekommen die Träger nur einen Bruchteil der eigentlichen Macht der Waffe zu spüren, und können diese dann ohne Probleme an andere abgeben. So wie bei Euch gerade. Bei Legendären Waffen ist es etwas anders. Diese Waffen bekommt Ihr nicht einfach bei einem Händler wie mir. Um eine Legendäre herzustellen, begebt Ihr Euch auf eine lange Reise. Ihr selbst seid es, der die Waffe Stück für Stück zusammensetzt. Der ihre Rohstoffe sammelt, ganz Tyria bereist um seltene Materialien zu finden, der die Kunst des Schmiedens perfektionieren muss, damit sein Vorhaben gelingt. Beim Bau einer Legendären Waffe erlebt Ihr jeden Schritt hautnah, Ihr könnt sehen, wie die Waffe langsam heranwächst und entfaltet Euch mit ihr. Bei dieser engen Beziehung, die Ihr dadurch mit Eurer Waffe eingeht, entwickelt sich die Seelenbindung ganz automatisch. Das verleiht der Waffe letztendlich auch die außerordentliche Macht, die sie von allen anderen existierenden Waffen abhebt."

Die Sylvari verstaute _Genesis_ wieder in dem Jutesack, doch sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, mir _Entropie_ zu entziehen, dessen Stiel ich noch immer fest umklammert hielt.

„ _Entropie_ und _Genesis_ sind einzigartig. Sie wurden von einem meisterhaften Schmied hergestellt, der seine Werkstätte in den kältesten Tiefen der Zittergipfel hatte, und seitdem sind sie schon weit gereist. Sie wurden früh voneinander getrennt, doch bei mir fanden sie letztendlich wieder zusammen, denn in all den Jahren seit ihrer Geburt ist es noch niemandem gelungen, die Gunst der Waffen zu erhalten. _Genesis_ hat Euch eine klare Botschaft gesendet, doch was Ihr bei _Entropie_ spürt, ist eine weit vielversprechendere Offenbarung. Wenn Ihr Euch des Hammers würdig erweist, wird er Euch wählen und zeichnen."

„Wie werde ich wissen, wenn es soweit ist? Und was, wenn ich mich nicht als würdig erweisen kann?"

„Ihr werdet es wissen." Gab Nuriel lediglich zurück, und etwas verunsichert blickte ich zu Narru, die gerade dabei war, ihren Bogen vom Rücken zu nehmen und ihn mir schließlich hinzustrecken, sodass ich ihn ansehen konnte. Der Bogen war äußerst aufwendig gearbeitet, mit roten und schwarzen Elementen, die in der Mitte an eine Harfe erinnerten und dann zu beiden Seiten in je zwei verschlungenen Streben abgingen. An den kürzeren Streben war die Sehne eingespannt, und die Vermutung lag nahe, dass dieser Bogen eine enorme Schusskraft erreichen würde. Allerdings war mir die Waffe noch nie bei Narru aufgefallen; ich war mir äußerst sicher, dass sie am Funkenschwärmersumpf noch mit einem anderen Bogen gekämpft hatte.

„Das hier ist _Pahua_. Man sagt, dass der Bogen von einem der größten Hylek im tiefen Maguuma-Dschungel angefertigt worden ist. Als Tequatl starb, und in seinem Tod eine gewaltige Flutwelle verursachte, spülte er damit auch einen Großteil seines Horts an Land. Wir wissen nicht, wann und woher er all die Kostbarkeiten hatte, die er tief unten im Wasser aufbewahrte, doch dieser Bogen war ein Teil davon. Als ich ihn an mich nahm, war es wie ein Blitz, der durch meinen gesamten Körper fuhr, und plötzlich konnte ich den Geist Pahuas in mir spüren. Das Herz des Bogens sprach zu mir, auch wenn ich die Sprache nicht verstehen konnte. Die Waffe war nicht nur sprichwörtlich eine Verlängerung meines Arms, sondern sie wurde ein Teil von mir. Das ist es, was Nuriel meint. Wenn eine Waffe Euch erwählt, werdet Ihr es merken."

Fasziniert wanderte mein Blick zwischen Narru und ihrem Bogen hin und her, bis sie ihn schließlich wieder hinter ihrem Rücken verstaute. Doch dann wurde mir bewusst, dass wir noch gar nicht über die Bezahlung gesprochen hatten, und schlagartig wurde ich blass.

„Was… Was kostet der Hammer denn eigentlich?" Fragte ich unbeholfen, als mir klar wurde, dass ich eine derart kostbare Waffe vermutlich nie und nimmer würde bezahlen können.

„Da ich heute meinen guten Tag habe, bekommt Ihr ihn für fünfzig Gold. Ein wirklich guter Preis, für ein Meisterwerk wie dieses."

Ich nickte, während ich meine ganze Kraft darauf konzentrierte, nicht die Kinnlade herunterklappen zu lassen und laut schreiend im Kreis zu rennen. Diese Menge an Gold hatte ich noch nicht einmal besessen, als ich mit einem prall gefüllten Münzbeutel auf die Felder von Metrica gekracht war, und bei meinen Jobaussichten würde es Jahrzehnte dauern, bis ich diese Summe zusammengespart hatte. In Gedanken machte ich mich schon dafür bereit, _Entropie_ zu seiner Schwester zurückzugeben und die nächsten Jahre meines Lebens einer Waffe nachzutrauern, in die ich mich sofort verliebt hatte, aber die ich nie bezahlen konnte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass Narru sich aufrichtete und in ihrer Tasche nach etwas suchte. „Geht in Ordnung, wir nehmen ihn." Meinte sie beiläufig, während sie sich kleine Goldbarren in die Handfläche schüttete, von denen ein einzelnes mindestens zehn Münzen wert sein musste. Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und starrte wie ein Idiot auf die Unmengen an Gold, die ich in Narrus Beutel ausmachen konnte, und fragte mich im nächsten Moment, wie schlecht Elynnja mich bezahlt haben musste. Natürlich, Narru war Kriegsmeisterin und vermutlich eine der besten in ihrem Fach, doch wenn sie so viel Geld hatte, hätte man mich doch zumindest auch etwas besser vergüten können, oder nicht?

Der Gedanke wurde aber verdrängt, als Narru der Sylvari fünf der kleinen Barren reichte und Nuriel nur zufrieden nickte, während sie den Jutesack wieder zuband und das Geld in ihrem Umhang verschwinden ließ. Da ich noch immer wie eine Idiotin dastand und es womöglich angebracht war, meiner Mutter, die gerade ein kleines Vermögen für mich ausgegeben hatte, etwas Dankbarkeit entgegen zu bringen, löste ich eine Hand vom Hammer und fiel dann Narru um den Hals. Sie lachte leise und tätschelte mir den Rücken, während sie sich so in meinem Griff wand, dass ich sie nicht erwürgen würde, bis sie mich schließlich leicht von sich drückte.

„Danke." Sagte ich schließlich, an beide gewandt. „Ich werde mein bestes geben, den Hammer nicht zu entehren. Aber ist es denn nicht schlecht, wenn er von seiner Schwester getrennt wird?"

Nuriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Die beiden wurden gemeinsam geschmiedet, in ihnen fließt die gleiche Magie, auch wenn sie sich so unterschiedlich äußert. Doch sie sind nicht abhängig voneinander, und auch nicht zwingend mächtiger gemeinsam. Wie Bruder und Schwester wird die Verbindung zwar bestehen bleiben, doch beide können ihre Wege unabhängig wählen."

„Woher wisst Ihr so viel über Waffen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Das Aneignen von Wissen in jeglicher Hinsicht ist Teil meiner Arbeit. Um etwas zuordnen und seinen Wert bestimmen zu können, muss ich seinen Ursprung kennen. Und um Wissen zu erlangen, reicht es nicht, nur in Büchern danach zu suchen. Wenn ich Euch aufzählen würde, was ich bereits alles in meiner Freizeit erledigt habe… In den Ruinen des alten Löwensteins Schätze ausgraben, ein menschliches Herz nachbauen, in den Nebeln einen Riesen besiegen,…" Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Meistens ist es auch einfach so, dass ein Schmied über seine Kreationen reden möchte, bevor er sie abgibt. Denn jede gute Waffe hat eine Geschichte, die es wert ist, erzählt zu werden."

„Und warum habt Ihr Euch auf das Wissen über Waffen spezialisiert, wenn Ihr doch die meiste Zeit mit Artefakten handelt?"

„Oh, ich weiß viel über Waffen. Aber noch lange nicht alles! Und niemals würde ich behaupten, mich darauf spezialisiert zu haben. Im Vergleich zu dem, was ich Euch über andere Dinge wie Schmuckstücke oder Relikte sagen könnte, ist meine Waffen-Kenntnis noch äußerst beschränkt."

Nuriel beendete schließlich mit scheinbar für sie typisch radikaler Ehrlichkeit die Unterhaltung, indem sie uns freundlich bat, den Weg nicht länger für andere potentielle Kunden zu versperren. Dazu hatten wir auch keinen Grund, denn ich besaß eine neue Waffe und war mit dem ersten Eindruck bisher vollkommen zufrieden. Mehr hatten wir mit diesem Besuch auch gar nicht erreichen wollen, und ich wollte noch etwas mit meinem neuen Begleiter trainieren, bevor am Abend die große Versammlung stattfand.

Ein derartiges Treffen hatten wir schon längere Zeit geplant, doch bisher war es uns nicht gelungen, alle am gleichen Tag zusammenzutrommeln. Heute aber war es soweit, dass wir einen kompletten Tisch im Krähennest belagerten: Aidan, der Frau und Kinder ausnahmsweise im Anwesen der Lethos zurückgelassen, dafür aber Connor mitgebracht hatte, daneben wie üblich Kesh, die nicht hatte abwarten können und bereits die erste Portion Shrimps verspeiste. Nahraija bedachte die Charr mit teils fasziniertem, teils angewidertem Blick, und Levinny, die ihr gegenüber Platz genommen hatte, fand diese Szene so lustig, dass sie gar nicht mehr mit dem Lachen aufhören konnte. Ich saß zu ihrer rechten, genau gegenüber von Kesh, doch mittlerweile war ich an den Anblick dermaßen gewöhnt, dass ich die meiste Zeit schon gar nicht mehr hinsah. Stattdessen unterhielt ich mich mit Connor, der erstaunlich großes Interesse an meinem Treffen mit Nuriel zeigte, und dabei auch einiges von seinem Wissen zu diesem Thema preisgeben konnte.

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, und seitdem ich aufgewacht war, hatte ich mich nicht lebendiger gefühlt. _Entropie_ ruhte an meinem Rucksack, der zu meinen Füßen hinter der Bank stand, und ich saß in meinem Lieblingslokal, umgeben von einem Großteil derer, die in Tyria zu meinen Freunden geworden waren. Für mich war der Tag perfekt, und auch die Stimmung der anderen war ausgelassen und fröhlich.

Nahraija, die sich irgendwann nach der dritten Portion Shrimps mit Keshs Essverhalten abgefunden hatte, brachte die Sache schließlich auf den Punkt. „Wisst Ihr, was? Wir sollten wirklich eine Gilde gründen! Findet Ihr nicht auch?"

„Und wer soll das bezahlen?" meldete sich Levinny zu Wort, doch Aidan winkte ab. „Macht Euch darum doch keine Gedanken! Wir haben die Lethos auf unserer Seite, da wird es uns an Geld doch nicht mangeln!" Dabei warf er Connor ein Zwinkern zu, doch dieser verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Viel wichtiger ist doch, wie wir uns nennen. Was haltet Ihr von… den Schwarzen Rittern?"

Jeder drehte sich zu Kesh, und ich verschluckte mich beinahe an meinem Bier bei dem Versuch, nicht zu lachen. „Kesh, Ihr seid die einzige, die hier was mit schwarzer Magie zutun hat."

„Und wie Ritter sehen wir auch nicht wirklich aus. Eher wie… die Blumengarde!"

Jetzt fing Nahraija nur fassungslose Blicke ein, die sich nach und nach in Gelächter wandelten. Doch als ein brummendes Geräusch in unsere Ohren drang, das stetig lauter wurde, lauschten alle aufmerksam, um die Quelle der seltsamen Störung ausfindig zu machen. Zuerst war nichts zu erkennen, denn auch wenn das Geräusch definitiv von oben kam, sahen wir erst nur den wolkenlosen Himmel, der langsam der Abenddämmerung wich und noch immer davon zeugte, was für ein wunderbarer Tag hinter uns lag. Langsam tauchte ein Schatten auf und wurde stetig größer, bis er schließlich Gestalt annahm und sich als Luftschiff entpuppte, das den Himmel Löwensteins durchbrach. Es war mit rot leuchtenden Symbolen bedeckt, die ich nicht entziffern konnte, und auch die Anwesenden an den umliegenden Tischen schauten gebannt nach oben, um zu beobachten, was auch immer für ein Schauspiel jetzt kommen würde.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten weitere Luftschiffe auf, bedeckten fast die komplette Stadt, soweit wir das von hier oben überblicken konnten, und der ein oder andere wurde langsam nervös ob der ungewöhnlichen Objekte am Himmel. Auch ich wurde argwöhnisch, als sich an den Seitenteilen der Luftschiffe die Klappen öffneten, die normalerweise die Kanonen verdeckten.

Und dann brannte plötzlich der Himmel.


	23. Kapitel 22- Flucht aus Löwenstein

**Kapitel 22 - Flucht aus Löwenstein**

Die erste Bombe traf die große Brücke, die den Stadtkern Löwensteins mit den Außenbezirken verband. Passanten, die die Gefahr unterschätzt hatten, wurden von Bombenteilen zermalmt oder von Trümmern in die Tiefe gezogen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hagelte es Geschosse auf die ganze Stadt, und aus allen Richtungen vernahm ich das Knallen der Explosionen.

Das Krähennest verwandelte sich schnell in pures Chaos, denn sobald die erste Bombe gefallen war, brachen alle anwesenden in Panik aus. Um mich herum hörte ich nur noch verzweifelte Schreie, Stühle und Tische wurden umgeworfen bei dem Versuch, dem Todeshagel zu entkommen, und Geschirr zerbrach, während die panische Masse alles umrannte, was nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg war. Immer mehr Luftschiffe stimmten in das Feuer mit ein; ich jedoch war vor Angst wie gelähmt und starrte in die Ferne, in der mittlerweile gewaltige Feuer die Behausungen in Brand gesetzt und in ein Meer aus lichterloh brennenden Flammen verwandelt hatten. Noch begriff ich nicht so recht, was gerade um mich herum geschah, doch Kesh hatte die Situation schnell erfasst und zog mich von der Bank hoch, während der Rest unserer Truppe bereits dabei war, sich einen Weg durch die Masse nach unten zu suchen.

Nicht weit von uns schlug eine weitere Bombe ein und wirbelte heißen Staub auf, während Tische, Stühle und Lebewesen gleichermaßen unter ihr zerbrachen; der Staub verschlug mir den Atem und machte es beinahe unmöglich, etwas um mich herum zu erkennen, doch ich spürte, wie der Boden unter uns Stück für Stück nachgab. In kleinen Abschnitten schien der Stein Stück für Stück weiter einzureißen, und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das gesamte Gebäude in sich zusammenfiel – und wir mit ihm. Ich warf einen Blick zur Treppe, die selbst von dem Einschlag größtenteils zerstört worden war. Leichen und Trümmer gleichermaßen versperrten das, was vom Weg noch übrig war, und vereinzelte Stadtbewohner suchten sich noch einen Weg nach unten, während sie keinerlei Rücksicht auf andere gaben und mehr als nur einer dabei von der Plattform gestürzt wurde.

Panisch ergriff ich meinen Rucksack, gerade noch schnell genug, denn durch den Grund zu meinen Füßen fuhr ein gewaltiger Ruck und die Mitte des Krähennestes war plötzlich nur noch ein gewaltiges Loch, das den Staub der Trümmer in die Luft schleuderte. Ich konnte einen Zivilisten erkennen, der sich verzweifelt an den Rändern des neu geschaffenen Kraters festzuklammern versuchte, doch im nächsten Moment war er gemeinsam mit einem noch voll gedeckten Tisch in der Tiefe verschwunden.

Einen Augenblick später fiel auch ich, wenn auch nicht mit den Trümmern, wie ich im ersten Moment dachte. Kesh hatte mich gepackt und mich auf ihren Rücken geschleudert, und so fest ich konnte, klammerte ich mich an ihre Mähne, während die Charr mit einem gewaltigen Satz von dem, was noch vom Krähennest übrig war, hinunter sprang und wir ohne jeglichen Schutz mehrere Stockwerke in die Tiefe fielen. Es war unmöglich, diesen Sturz zu überleben, ohne sich alle Knochen zu brechen, und ich kniff die Augen zusammen in Erwartung an den nahenden Tod. Doch Kesh überraschte mich erneut, denn kurz bevor wir den Boden erreichten, verwandelte sie sich. Ihr Körper schien zu verschwinden, die feste Masse löste sich auf und machte Platz für eine geisterhafte Erscheinung, die aus transparentem grünen Nebel zu bestehen schien. Die Materie waberte, als könne sie sich nicht entscheiden, in welcher Form sie bleiben wollte, und die Umrisse der Charr waren nur noch äußerst schwer zu erkennen. Dennoch war die Gestalt, die die Nekromantin angenommen hatte, weiterhin physisch genug, und ich hielt meinen Griff, auch wenn mich bei der Berührung eine eisige Kälte umfing.

Der Aufprall traf uns hart, und ein gewaltiger Ruck fuhr durch beide Körper, doch wir überlebten. Sobald wir festen Grund unter uns hatten, verkrampfte sich Keshs Körper unter mir und sie wurde wieder zu der mir vertrauten Charr, doch während ich sie noch mit riesigen Augen ansah und wieder einmal vergaß, dass um mich herum gerade die Welt unterging, setzte sie sich erneut in Bewegung und rannte auf allen Vieren, so schnell sie konnte.

Der Staub flog mir in die Augen, und Tränen strömten über meine Wangen, während ich mit aller Kraft versuchte, die Augen trotz der Anstrengung offen zu halten. Kesh strebte eindeutig auf das große Haupttor Richtung Gendarran zu, doch obwohl der Weg sonst nur wenige Minuten in Anspruch genommen hätte, gestaltete sich die Flucht nun wie die Suche nach dem Ausweg aus einem Labyrinth. Trümmerteile und eingestürzte Gebäude hatten Straßen verschüttet und blockiert, gleichzeitig aber waren in so manch einem Hauseingang neue Gänge entstanden, und so brachte Kesh uns durch das ein oder andere Wohnzimmer und Lagerhaus, immer dann, wenn eine eingerissene Hauswand ein besseres Weiterkommen versprach als verschüttete Straßen und Gassen. Der Boden war gepflastert mit Leichen, Skritt und Norn, Kinder und Erwachsene gleichermaßen. Ein gewaltiges Dolyak hatte ausgereicht, eine der Hauptstraßen völlig zu blockieren, doch während andere Flüchtende noch versuchten, mit aller Mühe an dem toten Tier hinaufzuklettern, spürte ich, wie sich Keshs Körper unter mir anspannte und sie schließlich einen gewaltigen Satz machte, mit dem sie das Dolyak noch bei weitem überragte.

Immer weiter schlugen um uns herum die Geschosse ein, kleine Trümmer und Bombensplitter trafen uns unentwegt, doch es reichte nicht, um uns aufzuhalten. Zu groß war der Drang, aus dieser Hölle zu entkommen und sich endlich in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Doch als die Luftschiffe ihr Feuer schließlich einstellten, war der Kampf noch lange nicht vorbei. Kurz wurde es beängstigend still in Löwenstein, bis auf die Schreie von Verletzten und verängstigten Stadtbewohnern, die ich so gut es ging auszublenden versuchte, und für einen Augenblick hoffte ich wirklich, es würde jetzt vorüber sein.

Während Kesh gerade versuchte, über eine mehr als mannshohe Straßenblockade zu klettern, die durch ein zusammenstürzendes Haus verursacht worden war, warf ich einen Blick zu den Luftschiffen. Tatsächlich, viele von ihnen schienen wieder abzudrehen, als wäre ihnen das Feuer ausgegangen! Einen kurzen Triumpfschrei hielt ich gerade noch zurück, und das zu recht, denn einen Herzschlag später erfüllte ein beängstigendes Brummen die ganze Stadt. Ein Luftschiff war an seiner Stelle geblieben, das größte von allen, wie mir schien, und aus dem Boden des Schiffes senkte sich nun langsam aber sicher ein gewaltiges Konstrukt herab, das aussah wie ein Bohrer. Es zielte geradewegs auf das Wasser zu, drehte sich unablässig weiter, und sein Brummen wurde lauter und durchdringender, je näher es der Wasseroberfläche kam.

Zur gleichen Zeit öffneten sich überall um uns herum, vermutlich auch in jedem anderen Teil der Stadt, leuchtende Portale auf dem Boden. Kesh war abrupt stehen geblieben, als sich einer dieser Kreise direkt vor uns aufgetan hatte und damit den Weg blockierte, und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte unter mir. Ob aus Angst oder Anstrengung konnte ich nicht sagen, wahrscheinlich war aber, dass sie das gleiche Gefühlschaos durchlief wie ich. Obwohl die Geräusche um uns herum nur dumpf zu mir drangen und ich mich fühlte wie im Traum, schlug mein Herz mir bis zum Hals und raste ob der Angst, die mich trotz allem gefangen hielt. Denn das hier war kein Film, es war so real, wie es nur sein konnte, und um uns herum starben gerade hunderte, wenn nicht tausende von Leuten. Es konnte genauso gut uns treffen, wenn schon nicht durch eine Bombe, dann immer noch durch ein herabstürzendes Trümmerteil oder eine panische Meute, die uns überrannte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte ich das alles bereits gesehen, und ich wusste, dass auch Kesh und ich verletzt waren. An ihrem Körper sah ich mehrere rote Flecken und Blutspuren an der Kleidung, und auch ich selbst hatte von Schrammen, Streifwunden und kleineren Einstichen mehr als genug. Doch die Angst unterdrückte den Schmerz für den Moment, und so spürte ich nur meinen Puls und kalten Angstschweiß, der meine Kleidung unangenehm an mir kleben ließ. Vielleicht war es auch mein eigenes Blut, doch ich hatte nicht die Zeit, meine Verletzungen so genau zu betrachten. Denn sobald die Portale vollständig aktiviert waren, strömten aus ihnen vermutlich hunderte von Scarlets Soldaten - Schaufler, Krait, Piraten und Charr, alles, was die Sylvari in den letzten Jahren an Verbündeten hatte auftreiben können. Während die Bomben scheinbar dazu da gewesen waren, die Stadt selbst zu zerstören, schien es nun die Aufgabe der Armee zu sein, sich um die verbliebenden Überlebenden zu kümmern. Aus dem Portal vor uns stiegen zwei Schaufler und ein Krait, und all das geschah so plötzlich, dass einer der Schaufler es schaffte, Kesh im Augenblick der Überraschung mit seiner Hacke eins überzuziehen.

Kesh wurde von dem Aufprall zurückgeschleudert und ich verlor den Halt, und während die Charr über den Boden schlitterte und schließlich regungslos liegen blieb, taumelte ich nicht gerade elegant über den Trümmerhaufen, der vor kurzem noch eine belebte Straße gewesen war, und war gerade noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, meinen Hammer zu ziehen. Ich rief Keshs Namen, doch meine Freundin rührte sich nicht; lediglich ein schmales Rinnsal bahnte sich vom Stirnansatz den Weg durch das Fell. Mir blieb keine Zeit, mich um sie zu sorgen, denn im nächsten Augenblick wurde ich schon von drei Seiten attackiert, doch das Adrenalin in meinem Körper gab mir Kraft.

Zuerst zielte ich auf den, der Kesh verletzt hatte. Mit voller Wucht hob ich Entropie, beschwor dabei die Kraft des Hammers, die ich wenige Stunden zuvor erst kennengelernt hatte, und die Waffe sowie ein Teil meines Arms wurden in violetten Nebel gehüllt. Ich erkannte Furcht in den Augen meines Gegners, und auch wenn er es schaffte, mich in meinem Zug noch mit seiner Spitzhacke an der Schulter zu treffen, verwandelte der Hammer seinen Schädel in einen einzigen Brei aus Knochen und Hirn. Sein Kumpane, der währenddessen versucht hatte, mir von hinten den Garaus zu machen, bekam die volle Breitseite meines Hammers zu spüren, als ich den verbliebenen Schwung nutzte, die Waffe in einem Kreis um mich herum zu schleudern. Ich traf den Schaufler an der Brust, und zu meiner Überraschung zierten dunkelviolette Brandwunden seinen durchschlagenen Panzer, und vom Schmerz betäubt ging er in die Knie. Damit war er für kurze Zeit wehrlos und ich hatte genügend Zeit, mich dem Krait zu widmen.

Dieser hatte mittlerweile genug Zeit gehabt, meine Waffe und meine Technik zu studieren, und stellte sich wesentlich geschickter an als die beiden Kämpfer vor ihm. Während ich den Hammer geschwungen hatte, war der Krait auf Abstand gegangen, sodass ich ihn mit der Waffe nicht direkt erwischen konnte. Für ihn war das von Vorteil, denn er konnte auch über diese Entfernung hinweg seine Zauber wirken, während ich meine Aufmerksamkeit noch auf andere Gegner gerichtet hatte. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung traf mich eine Welle der Übelkeit, ich fühlte mich, als müsse ich jederzeit das Bewusstsein verlieren. Ein lautes Rauschen tönte in meinen Ohren, mir wurde heiß und kalt, während mein Magen sich mehrfach umzudrehen schien. Mit aller Mühe schaffte ich es noch, mich an Entropie zu klammern, doch der Hammer schien mir auf einmal unheimlich schwer.

Während ich mich eben noch auf der Siegerseite gewähnt hatte, grinste der Krait mich nun mit dreckigem Lachen an, denn in der Zeit, in der ich hilflos versuchte, die Zustände zu unterdrücken, mit denen er mich belegt hatte, rappelte sich auch der Schaufler stöhnend wieder auf. Entropies Feuer fraß sich weiterhin durch sein Fleisch, doch den Triumph wollte er mir nicht gönnen, jetzt da er sah, dass ich geschwächt war. Während der Schmerz in seiner Brust ihm sichtlich zu schaffen machte, sammelte er all seine Kraft, um mir mit seiner Waffe, die aussah wie ein Flammenwerfer, den Rest zu geben.

Fieberhaft bemühte ich mich, mir das Training mit Henna ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen, denn genau auf solche Situationen hatte sie mich vorbereiten wollen. Die Übelkeit war beinahe unerträglich, und meine Beine waren kurz davor, den Dienst einzustellen, doch ich sammelte alles an Kraft, was noch in mir übrig war. Die Wut darüber, dass Kesh verletzt worden war, sowie die Angst vor dem, was gerade um mich herum in Löwenstein geschah. Unglaube, dass so viele heute ihr Leben lassen mussten wegen einer irre gewordenen Sylvari, und der Schmerz, der in den verschiedensten Stellen meines Körpers pulsierte und selbst durch den hohen Adrenalinspiegel langsam spürbar wurde. All das sammelte ich in einem einzigen Schrei, in dem ich meinen Gegnern alles entgegen zu speien versuchte.

Ein heißer Ruck fuhr durch meinen Körper, als würde ich selbst in Flammen aufgehen, und die Hitze verwandelte sich in Kraft. Die Zustände schwanden einem Gefühl der Stärke und der Macht, und wie flüssiges Feuer floss neuer Mut durch meine Adern. Der Schrei allein hatte bereits gereicht, den Schaufler vor mir etwas zurückweichen zu lassen, doch das war mir noch nicht genug. Von der neu gewonnenen Kraft leitete ich noch mehr in Entropie, sodass sein brennendes Leuchten noch intensiver pulsierte, und rollte mich zur Seite, während der Schaufler seinen Flammenwerfer aktivierte. Ich spürte die Hitze der Waffe an meiner Schulter, und sicher hatte es auch einige meiner Haare versengt, doch der Schaufler war zu schwerfällig, mir jetzt noch hinterher zu kommen. Das Grinsen war aus dem Gesicht des Krait verschwunden, und er konzentrierte sich offensichtlich darauf, mich erneut mit Zuständen zu belegen. Der Boden unter mir färbte sich in einem giftigen Grün, und es war, als würden seine Tentakel an mir emporsteigen um mich mit ihrem Gift infizieren zu wollen, doch ich war zum Berserker geworden. Mein Körper brannte mit der letzten Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, und dieser enorme Adrenalinschub verhinderte, dass mich auch nur ein einziger der Zustände erreichte.

Stattdessen richtete ich mich neben dem Schaufler wieder auf, griff den Stiel meiner Waffe und rammte Entropies Dorn in die schwelende Brust meines Gegners. Der Griff durchdrang das Fleisch wie ein Messer heiße Butter, und der Schaufler hatte nicht einmal mehr die Gelegenheit, im Moment des Todes aufzuschreien. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sank er zu Boden, während sich das violette Feuer weiter in seinen Körper fraß.

Der Krait war nun wütend geworden, genauso wie ich. Ich spürte, dass mein Energieschub nicht mehr lange andauern würde, also musste ich jetzt in den nächsten Sekunden alles geben. Indem ich Entropie um mich herum schleuderte, sammelte ich Schwung für den nächsten Angriff, während der Krait weiterhin seine Flüche murmelte und langsam rückwärts stolperte. Dabei hielt ihn jedoch eine eingestürzte Hauswand auf, und ein einzelner abgefallener Brocken wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Er stolperte, verlor sein Gleichgewicht und drohte zu stürzen, und in diesem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit sah ich meine Chance. Mit vollem Schwung rammte ich meinem Gegner die Breitseite des Hammers in den Bauch, stieß ihn damit gegen die Trümmerwand und drehte mich dann, um die andere Seite des Hammers in seine Brust zu schlagen. Knochen brachen, grünes, schleimiges Blut trat aus dem Mund des Krait hervor, und sein widerlicher Körper rutschte leblos zu Boden.

Im gleichen Moment ließ auch meine Kraft nach, und das Feuer in mir erlosch gleichzeitig mit dem Entropies. Ich schaffte noch die wenigen Schritte zu Keshs noch immer bewusstlosem Körper, dann knickten meine Beine ein und ich sank neben meiner Freundin auf den kalten, von Dreck und Blut durchtränkten Stein. Entropie ließ ich langsam neben mir nieder, und da ich uns für den Moment außer Gefahr wähnte, wollte ich nichts lieber, als die Augen zu schließen und mehrere Wochen am Stück zu schlafen. Der Kampf hatte all meine Kraft gefordert, doch Löwenstein war noch immer nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Weiterhin vernahm ich aus allen Richtungen Schreie und Kampfgeräusche, kleinere Explosionen und den Krach einstürzender Häuser, doch es sah so aus, als würde Scarlet die Oberhand gewinnen. Kesh und ich mussten verschwinden, so schnell es ging, sonst würden wir die nächsten sein, die in diesem Krieg ihr Leben verloren.

Ich kroch so nah ich konnte zu Arrhakesh und rüttelte an ihrer Schulter, wobei meine kraftlosen Arme kaum etwas ausrichten konnten. Mein Hemd war zerrissen und von Dreck überzogen, und durch die offenen Stellen sickerte stellenweise Blut. Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit lag nur auf Keshs Gesicht, das sich mittlerweile von Blut rot gefärbt hatte. Es rann von der Stirn über ihre Nase, sickerte in die Einkerbungen der vielen Narben, die ihre linke Gesichtshälfte durchzogen und bildete schließlich eine kleine Pfütze unterhalb ihres Kopfes, mit dem sie unsanft auf den Stein gekracht war. Mehrfach rief ich ihren Namen, doch es kam keine Reaktion; lediglich ihr Brustkorb hob sich sanft auf und ab, als einziges Zeichen dafür, dass sie noch lebte.

Tränen mischten sich mit meinem Blut und flossen mir in die Augen, als ich mein Gesicht in Keshs staubiges Fell presste und sie anflehte, doch endlich aufzuwachen. Von allen anderen waren wir getrennt worden, und ich wusste nicht, ob auch nur einer von ihnen es geschafft hatte. Womöglich waren all meine Freunde, vielleicht sogar meine Mutter, bei Scarlets Angriff ums Leben gekommen. Und wer konnte sagen, ob Henna und die Kinder es geschafft hatten? Das Anwesen der Lethos war sicherlich bereits ein einziger Trümmerhaufen, aber hatten alle Bewohner des Hauses noch rechtzeitig fliehen können?

Aidan und seine Familie waren nach Löwenstein geflohen, um der Zerstörung zu entkommen. Sie hatten alles zurücklassen müssen, nicht wissend, ob sie jemals in ihr Heim zurückkehren konnten, und jetzt hatten sie auch noch das letzte verloren, das ihnen geblieben war. Womöglich sogar ihr eigenes Leben. Kesh war die einzige, die mir jetzt noch geblieben war, und ich schwor mir, diese Stadt nicht ohne sie zu verlassen. Sie lebte, das war alles was zählte, und wenn ich sie mit meinem Leben verteidigen musste, bis sie wieder erwachte, dann würde ich das tun.

Ächzend griff ich nach meinem Hammer und zog ihn näher zu mir, falls ich mich tatsächlich bald wieder verteidigen musste. Noch war zu meinem Glück kein Mitglied der feurigen Allianz in meiner Nähe, doch die Kampfgeräusche um mich herum ließen nicht nach. Die Löwengarde und vereinzelte mutige Kämpfer taten weiterhin alles, die Stadt wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch es sah schlecht aus. Ich warf einen Blick auf den gewaltigen Bohrer, der sich in der Zwischenzeit unablässig herabgesenkt hatte. Schon längst hatte er die Wasseroberfläche durchbrochen, und in dem Augenblick, in dem ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das monströse Gebilde senkte, musste er den Grund erreicht haben, denn ein gewaltiges Beben erschütterte die Stadt. Ich klammerte mich an Kesh, als könnte sie mich beschützen, während der Boden unter mir zu einer Rüttelplatte wurde. Das Beben löste weitere Trümmerteile von den bereits porösen Gebäuden, und Arrhakesh und ich waren dem Trümmerhagel hilflos ausgeliefert. Größere Brocken trafen mich schmerzhaft an Kopf und Rücken, während ich mich so über Kesh beugte, dass zumindest ihr Gesicht von meinem Körper geschützt wurde. Der Rest der Charr, die um einiges größer war als ich, hatte keinerlei Schutz vor den Einschlägen, und auch, als das Beben schließlich nachließ und der Bohrer zum Stillstand kam, regneten noch einige Sekunden lang weitere Trümmer auf uns ein.

Vorsichtig wagte ich es, den Kopf zu heben, und stellte fest, dass der Bohrer sich tatsächlich nicht mehr weiter bewegte. Was auch immer Scarlet mit ihm hatte erreichen wollen, sie hatte es geschafft. Ich atmete tief durch, jetzt da der Boden unter mir wieder fest war, und ignorierte dabei den Schmerz in meinem Rücken so gut es ging. Doch nur wenige Augenblicke später fuhr eine gewaltige Stoßwelle über das Land, ausgehend vom Zentrum des Bohrers. Zuerst sah ich nur eine Flutwelle über den Trümmern, die in ein unnatürlich blaues Leuchten getaucht war, dann erreichte mich die Energiewelle selbst. Mit vereinzelten Meerestropfen regnete sie auf mich ein, riss mich von den Füßen und schleuderte mich einige Meter weiter mit dem Rücken zu Boden, und für einen Herzschlag war meine Welt in blaues Leuchten getaucht. Die Energie, heiß und kalt gleichzeitig, pulsierte durch meinen Körper, brachte ihn zum Zittern und verursachte zeitgleich einen Schmerz, wie ich ihn so noch nie erlebt hatte. Doch im nächsten Augenblick hatte die Welle mich passiert, und der Schmerz war verschwunden. Ohne groß darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wusste ich, dass Scarlet gerade Unmengen von Ley-Energie freigesetzt hatte, von der sich scheinbar eine riesige Ader genau unter Löwenstein befunden hatte.

Eine Weile blieb ich auf dem Rücken liegen, versuchte, mich von dem harten Aufprall zu erholen, den die Druckwelle verursacht hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen und rasendem Atem wartete ich darauf, dass das Rauschen aus meinen Ohren verschwand und meine Arme aufhörten zu zittern, doch ein Stöhnen in meiner Nähe ließ mich aufhorchen. Plötzlich war aller Schmerz vergessen, und ich richtete mich auf, so schnell, dass mir der Kopf schwirrte und ich drohte, gleich wieder zur Seite zu kippen. Doch mit verschwommenem Blick sah ich, dass Kesh tatsächlich die Augen öffnete und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Es gelang ihr nicht, und jedes Mal sank ihr Körper wieder in sich zusammen.

„Kesh!" Rief ich mit brüchiger Stimme, und sie hob die Augen in meine Richtung. Sie krächzte meinen Namen, und ich schlang meine Arme um ihren Hals. „Gott sei Dank, Ihr seid wach!" Wieder rollten einige Tränen über meine Wangen, und Kesh selbst war wohl noch zu verwirrt von der allgemeinen Situation, um sich über meine Wortwahl zu wundern.

„Was... was ist passiert?" Stöhnte sie nun, und ich stützte sie, während sie sich mühselig aufrichtete und das Gesicht schmerzvoll verzerrte, als ihre Pfote die Wunde berührte, die nun fast aufgehört hatte zu bluten.

„Scarlets Allianz. Das ist passiert. Wir müssen hier raus, so schnell es geht!" Ich bemühte mich, stark zu klingen, doch Panik und Schmerz waren in meiner Stimme kaum zu überhören. Kesh nickte und versuchte, zu stehen. Sie belastete erst das eine Bein, dann das andere, doch dabei knickte sie erneut ein und schrie von Schmerz gepeinigt auf. Als sie zu Boden stürzte, sah ich, dass ein Teil blutigen Knochens aus ihrem Fell herausragte; mit dem Bein würde sie nicht laufen können. Sie fluchte lautstark.

Hektisch blickte ich mich um und suchte in einem der eingestürzten Häuser nach etwas brauchbarem. In einer Ruine, die eine komplette Hauswand verloren hatte, konnte ich einen zerstörten Tisch ausmachen, und eines der Tischbeine sah noch brauchbar aus. Selbst humpelnd und ächzend stolperte ich dorthin so schnell ich konnte und befreite das Stück Holz von anderen Trümmern. Kesh erkannte schnell, was ich vorhatte, und zog sich an der kaputten Hauswand neben ihr nach oben, diesmal aber vorsichtig darauf bedacht, das gebrochene Bein nicht zu belasten. Das Tischbein war etwas zu klein und nicht gerade handlich, doch es würde als Krücke dienen müssen, zumindest, bis wir aus der Gefahrenzone entkommen waren.

Behelfsmäßig riss ich von meinem ohnehin bereits zerfetzten Oberteil einige Streifen ab und band mit dem Stoff das Holz um Arrhakeshs Bein. Die Charr fauchte mehrfach unter Schmerzen auf, doch sie ertrug es mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Mit drei ihrer Gliedmaßen quälte sie sichnun also über den zersplitterten Stein, mit der anderen freien Klaue klammerte sie sich an meine Schulter, auch wenn sie dadurch eine unangenehm schiefe Haltung einnehmen musste. Doch sie brauchte die Stützen, um nicht zu Boden zu fallen, und so humpelten wir gemeinsam durch die Straßen oder besser das, was noch von ihnen übrig war. Zu unserem Glück hatten wir uns bei dem Angriff durch die Portale bereits recht nah am Haupttor befunden, und nachdem wir um einige weitere Trümmerhaufen und Häuser herum gestolpert waren, kam das große Tor schließlich in Sichtweite. Es wurde nicht mehr akribisch von Löwengardisten bewacht, wie es sonst bei jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit deren Aufgabe war, sondern stand nun frei, Teile der Mauer rings herum ebenfalls eingestürzt und oder -gerissen. Dutzende Leichen pflasterten den großen Platz davor, und nur wenige davon gehörten Scarlets Allianz an. Die meisten von ihnen waren Flüchtende gewesen, die einfach nur hatten überleben wollen und dabei von dem Angriff überrascht und überrannt worden waren. Wir stolperten über Kinder genauso wie über Lasttiere und bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Krieger, alle getötet durch entweder die Bomben oder später durch Mitglieder der Allianz. Zwischen ihnen lagen die Löwengardisten, die ihre Stadt hatten halten wollen, aber wenigstens hatten sie ihren Eid erfüllt: die Stadt bis zum letzten Atemzug zu beschützen.

Selbst die Brücke, die aus der Stadt hinauf zu den Feldern Gendarrans führte, war noch von Leichen und Sterbenden übersät. Das Klagen und Jammern derer, die zwischen den Toten lagen und mit Schmerzen darauf warteten, selbst in die Nebel zu treten, klang unerträglich in meinen Ohren, doch ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Weder verstand ich mich in der Heilkunst, noch hatte ich die Stärke oder seelische Kraft, ihnen bei ihrem letzten Schritt zu helfen.

Gemeinsam schleppten Kesh und ich uns über die Brücke und über die Felder, vorbei an einer verlassenen Siedlung, die durch die Bomben früh genug gewarnt worden war. Die Menschen, die hier lebten, hatten rechtzeitig das Weite suchen können, und glücklicherweise würden sie in ihre heilen Häuser zurückkehren können, wenn die Gegend erst wieder sicher war, denn bis hierhin hatten Scarlets Bomben nicht gereicht. Ich war mir sicher, dass es auch gar nicht Scarlets Plan gewesen war, Kryta völlig zu zerstören, sondern sie hatte es ausschließlich auf Löwenstein und den Knoten von Ley-Energie abgesehen. Noch immer thronte ihr Luftschiff hoch oben über den gewaltigen Stadtmauern, und der Bohrer hatte sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt. Jetzt aber fuhr er wieder nach oben, zurück in das Innere des Luftschiffes. Seine Aufgabe war getan.

In einem Feld nicht weit von der Siedlung brachen wir schließlich zusammen. Weder Kesh noch ich konnten die Kraft auftreiben, noch einen einzigen Schritt weiter zu gehen, und so lagen wir bald zwischen dem Korn, keuchend und tränenüberströmt. Selbst Kesh, die ein Bündnis mit dem Tod eingegangen war, hatte Angst, wenn auch nicht um ihr eigenes Leben. Die Schmerzen konnte sie ertragen, und es war nicht ihr Tod, den sie fürchtete - es war der Tod derer, die ihr lieb waren. Genauso wie ich dachte sie darüber nach, ob Aidan, Nahraija und all die anderen den Angriff lebend überstanden hatten. Sie musste es nicht aussprechen, ich sah es in ihren Augen.

Die Wunde an Keshs Stirn hatte vollständig aufgehört zu bluten, doch ihr gebrochenes Bein färbte das Korn rot. Sie musste dringend zu einem Heilkundigen, wenn sie ihr Bein nicht verlieren wollte, und noch hatte ich mir kein Bild von meinen eigenen Verletzungen gemacht. Doch ich war zu müde, um mich wieder aufzuraffen. Mein Kopf ruhte auf Keshs Schulter, und ich blickte in den Himmel. Dort, wo keine dunklen Rauchwolken die Sicht versperrten, strahlte die Sonne über einen wunderbar wolkenfreien Himmel, als wäre heute der schönste Tag des Jahres. Lange Halme wehten durch mein Blickfeld, und eine warme Brise brachte den Gestank von Rauch und Tod mit sich, doch ich wusste nicht, ob die Sonne sie wärmte oder das Feuer, von dem sie kam.

Tatsächlich fiel ich in eine Art Dämmerzustand, denn als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, war das Gesicht eines jungen Burschen über mich gebeugt und starrte mich mit großen Augen an. Keshs Atem ging langsam und regelmäßig, sie musste wohl wieder das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Ich musste mehrfach gegen die Sonne anblinzeln, bis ich verstand, dass es kein Geist und keine Einbildung war, sondern ein echter Mensch, der da über uns stand, und mit noch größeren Augen blickte ich zurück. Der Junge war selbst von oben bis unten in Dreck gehüllt, sonst schien es ihm aber gut zu gehen. Als er erkannte, dass ich ihn ebenfalls ansah, richtete er sich auf und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen.

„Hier! Hier lebt noch jemand, hierher! Schnell!"

Weitere Rufe ertönten, und immer mehr Gesichter erschienen in meinem Blickfeld. Menschen allesamt, unterschiedlichsten Alters, und einer, der dem Aussehen nach der Vater des Jungen sein mochte, kniete sich zu mir nieder.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Götterfels. Könnt Ihr laufen?"

Ich nickte schwerfällig und schaffte es mit der Hilfe mehrerer Männer, auf wackeligen Beinen zum Stehen zu kommen. Dann sah ich zu der Charr, die noch bewusstlos im Feld lag. „K... Kesh..."

„Keine Angst. Wir nehmen sie auch mit."

Der Mann kommandierte einige Männer zu sich, und gemeinsam hoben sie Kesh auf und legten sie auf einem Wagen nieder, den sie mit sich gebracht hatten. Der Wagen wurde von einem Dolyak gezogen und trug hauptsächlich Korn und Kisten, die vermutlich mit wertvollem Besitz gefüllt waren. Kesh wurde auf einigen Kornsäcken platziert, sodass sie nicht allzu hart lag, und der Mann hievte mich zu ihr, sodass ich mich neben sie setzen konnte. Auch der Junge und einige der Frauen kletterten zu uns auf den Wagen, dann setzte sich die Karawane wieder in Bewegung.

Die Männer und Frauen redeten nicht viel, und auch mir war nicht gerade nach Unterhaltung zumute. Zu viel war in den letzten Stunden geschehen, und zu erschöpft war ich nach dem Erlebten. Das sanfte Schütteln des Wagens auf der unebenen Straße machte mich schläfrig, und schon bald legte ich mich zu Arrhakesh auf die Kornsäcke, kuschelte mich in ihr Fell und ließ mich von dem Rhythmus des Dolyaks in den Schlaf schaukeln. Wenn die Karawane nach Götterfels wollte, hatte sie noch einen langen Weg vor sich, aber je weiter wir uns von Löwenstein entfernten, desto sicherer fühlte ich mich. Bevor der Schlaf mich übermannte, warf ich noch einen letzten Blick auf die Stadt, hinter deren gewaltigen Stadtmauern noch immer dunkler, teils von rotem Leuchten durchzogener Qualm tief am Himmel hing und einzelne Feuer loderten. Inmitten all der Zerstörung prangte weiterhin Scarlets Luftschiff, als wäre die zerstörte Stadt ihr nicht bereits Sieg genug. Mit großer Mühe zwang ich mich, den Blick abzuwenden, und gab mich schließlich dem Schlaf der Erschöpfung hin.

* * *

Als ich erwachte, war der Wagen bereits zum Stillstand gekommen und das Dolyak abgespannt worden, und der Abend dämmerte bereits. Aber was mich am meisten verunsicherte war, dass Kesh nicht mehr bei mir lag. Stattdessen hatte ich den Arm um einen der Kornsäcke gelegt, doch das warme, wenn auch staubige Fell meiner Freundin war verschwunden. Panisch setzte ich mich auf und bereute dies gleich wieder, denn mein Schädel wurde von Schwindel und gewaltigen Schmerzen gepackt. Ich stöhnte und hielt mir die Stirn, bis der Schmerz einigermaßen erträglich war, dann wagte ich es wieder, den Blick zu heben. Wir mussten uns mitten in Götterfels befinden, denn um mich herum standen hunderte von Häusern, deren Reihen sich etliche Meter weit erstreckten und selbst die Mauern emporragten, die Götterfels umschlossen. Es war kaum jemand auf den Straßen zu sehen, viele der Fenster und Türen waren geschlossen. Vermutlich hatten viele Angst, selbst Opfer von Scarlets Wahn zu werden, und versteckten sich deshalb hinter ihren schützenden Mauern, bis klar war, dass Götterfels nicht betroffen sein würde. Unmittelbar neben dem Wagen, neben dem das Dolyak friedlich Heu fraß, befand sich ein vergleichsweise großes Gebilde mit verhangenen Fenstern, aus dem gelegentlich Stöhnen und Schreie drangen. Gerade kamen zwei Männer der Stadtwache in Begleitung eines schwer verletzten Soldaten, der möglicherweise auch aus der Todesfalle Löwensteins entkommen war, und brachten ihn in das Gebäude hinein. Ich vermutete, dass es sich hierbei um eine Art Krankenhaus handeln musste, und höchst wahrscheinlich hatten sie auch Kesh dorthin gebracht, damit ihr Bein fachgerecht versorgt werden konnte. Beruhigt atmete ich auf. Wir hatten es lebendig hierher geschafft, und Kesh würde die medizinische Versorgung bekommen, die sie zum Überleben brauchte - das war alles, was zählte.

Vorsichtig kletterte ich vom Wagen, wobei sich mein Körper anfühlte, als wäre ich monatelang am Stück einen Marathon gelaufen. Ich musste mich eine Weile am Wagenrad stützen, um meinen Kreislauf beruhigen zu können, bevor ich es wagte, einige freie Schritte in Richtung des Gebäudes zu gehen. Es gelang mir nur schwerfällig, und sicher sah ich aus wie eine Betrunkene, die orientierungslos die Straße entlang torkelte, doch das interessierte mich nicht. Ich wollte nur zu Kesh. Denn sie war die einzige, von der ich sicher wusste, dass sie lebendig aus der Stadt entkommen war, und ich wollte nicht auch sie noch an Scarlet verlieren. Daran, dass womöglich Narru oder Nahraija es nicht überstanden hatten, wollte ich gar nicht denken, und der Schmerz in meiner Brust nahm zu, als mir klar wurde, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass wir alle überlebt hatten.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verdrängen, und stieß die Tür ein, die hinter den Soldaten wieder ins Schloss gefallen war. Das Holz schlug hart gegen die Wand dahinter, und es überraschte mich, dass ich diese Kraft noch besaß. Eine der Schwestern, die nahe am Eingang stand und wohl eben die Soldaten zur rechten Abteilung gewiesen hatte, schreckte auf wegen dem Lärm, den ich verursachte. Sie erblickte mich sofort, und ihre Augen wurden noch größer. Ohne zu zögern eilte sie zu mir und führte mich auf eine der freien Liegen, von denen sich im Hauptraum dutzende in mehreren Reihen befanden, wie ich nun erkennen konnte. Es mussten mindestens fünfzig sein, und nur wenige davon waren noch frei. Viele waren mit Seraphen besetzt, die durch Zentauren Knochenbrüche oder sonstige Verletzungen erlitten hatten, ich sah aber auch Krieger und Zivilisten aller Rassen, mit Brandwunden und allerlei anderen schwerwiegenden Wunden, die höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls von Löwenstein kamen. Nur Kesh konnte ich in diesem Raum nicht erkennen.

Die Schwester hatte eine andere Frau in weiß-blauer Gewandung zu sich gerufen, welche sich nun darum kümmerte, mich zu entkleiden und zu säubern, bis ich nur noch im Unterhemd auf der Liege lag. Wie in Trance ließ ich sie gewähren, ich hatte auch nicht den Willen, mich ihr zu widersetzen. Warum sollte ich auch? Sie wollte mir offensichtlich helfen, und auch, wenn ich gerade keine gravierenden Schmerzen spürte und nicht wusste, welche Wunden ich selbst davongetragen hatte, gab es keinen Grund, ihr zu misstrauen. Auch um meine Privatsphäre kümmerte ich mich nicht, denn dazu war ich nicht nur viel zu erschöpft, sondern befand mich in einem Raum mit anderen, die weit mehr ihres Körpers entblößt hatten als ich, und keiner von ihnen schenkte mir Beachtung. Sie alle waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, über ihre Schmerzen zu klagen und im Delirium vor sich hinzurufen, wenn sie denn überhaupt bei Bewusstsein waren.

Auch ich musste für die Schwestern wie im Fieber wirken, denn während zarte Frauenhände mich wuschen und kleinere Wunden verbanden, rief ich durchgehend nach Kesh und murmelte ihren Namen. „Bringt mich zu ihr... Ich muss wissen, ob sie noch lebt... Kesh... Bitte, ich will sie sehen..."

Die Schwester, deren Gesicht ich durch meinen verschwommenen Blick so nicht erkennen konnte, strich mir mehrfach über die Stirn und murmelte beruhigende Worte. „Es wird alles gut, es wird alles wieder gut." War das einzige, was ich verstand, und ich wollte ihr so gern glauben. Doch das konnte ich nicht, solange ich nicht wusste, wo Arrhakesh war. Ich musste zumindest wissen, ob sie lebte!

„Die Charr. Bitte! Ich muss wissen, wie es Kesh geht..."

Weitere beruhigende Worte und Gesten, doch keinen Hinweis auf die Antwort, die ich suchte. Ich wurde wütend. Warum konnte sie mir nicht einfach sagen, was ich wissen wollte?

So fest ich konnte, packte ich die Schwester am Arm und zog sie zu mir auf die Liege herunter. Überrascht und entsetzt starrte sie mich an, und auch ein Ausdruck von Schmerz lag in ihren Augen. Sie versuchte, sich aus meinem Griff zu entziehen, doch meine Finger blieben verschlossen. Mit wirrem Blick und rasendem Puls starrte ich sie an. „Wo. Ist. Kesh!?"

Die Schwester schüttelte den Kopf, als verstehe sie nicht, was ich meinte, und rief nach einer anderen Pflegerin, doch die Bedeutung ihrer Worte drang nicht zu mir durch. Stattdessen schrie ich nach Kesh, immer weiter, und zerrte dabei an dem dünnen Arm der jungen Frau, die absolut hilflos war. Mit der anderen freien Hand schlug ich um mich, als ihre Unterstützung mich ebenfalls packen wollte, und zog mit meinem Theater vermutlich die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Hospitals auf mich. Doch das war mir egal, ich wollte doch nur zu Arrhakesh! War das denn so schwer zu verstehen? Warum half mir denn keiner?

Ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Oberarm ließ mich aufschreien. Mein Blick fiel auf einen Mann, der mit gefurchter Stirn über mich gebeugt stand und langsam eine Spritze aus meiner Haut herauszog. Sofort spürte ich, wie sich meine Sicht vernebelte und meine Muskeln schwächer wurden, und unweigerlich ließ ich den Arm der Pflegerin los. Meine Hand fiel kraftlos auf das Laken, und die Lider wurden mir so schwer, dass ich sie kaum noch offen halten konnte.

„Nein... Ich will doch nur... das könnt ihr nicht... Kesh..."

Und dann wurde die Welt um mich herum schwarz.

* * *

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag erwachte ich an einem fremden Ort, und zuerst wusste ich gar nicht, was geschehen war. Für einen Moment hatte ich erwartet, die Wände von Connors Anwesen um mich herum vorzufinden, doch schon nach wenigen Herzschlägen erinnerte ich mich an das, was geschehen war. Scarlets Angriff, die Flucht. _Arrhakesh._

Es war mittlerweile vollkommen dunkel geworden, nur wenige Fackeln und Kerzen erleuchteten den Raum, doch der Gestank war überwältigend. Blut, Eiter, Ausscheidungen, dazu eine unangenehme Mischung von Medizin und Angst. Obwohl es Nacht war, war es nicht still, denn aus allen Richtungen drangen Stöhnen, Schreien und Seufzer, manche weinten, murmelten etwas vor sich hin oder riefen kraftlos die Namen anderer. Ich befand mich noch immer im Hospital, doch in einem anderen Raum. Dieser hier war kleiner, in dem schwachen Lichtschein konnte ich mit meinem etwa zehn Betten ausmachen, die in zwei Reihen an gegenüberliegenden Wänden aufgereiht worden waren. Keines davon stand leer, und ich war die einzige Patientin im Raum, die nicht menschlich war. Zumindest nicht körperlich.

Neben mir lag eine Frau, deren Bein dick eingegipst und hochgelagert war, und auf ihrer Stirn stand dicker Schweiß, während ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und die Pupillen jagten hin und her, doch sie schien im Geiste gar nicht hier bei uns zu sein, sondern in einer vollkommen anderen Welt. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite lag ein Mann, dessen Brust sich nur noch ganz langsam und unregelmäßig hob und senkte. Sein gesamter Körper war bis zur Brust einbandagiert, und seine Lippen waren blau angelaufen, während tiefe Augenringe sein Gesicht zierten. Dieser hier würde die Nacht nicht überstehen, das wusste ich.

Ich atmete tief durch und versuchte mich zu sammeln. Kesh war nicht in diesem Raum, und wieso auch immer man mich hierher gebracht hatte, wusste ich nicht. Auch daran, was kurz vor meiner Ohnmacht geschehen war, erinnerte ich mich nicht - nur, dass man mich auf eine Liege gelegt und ich verzweifelt nach Kesh gerufen hatte. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte und mein Kopf brummte, als hätte er eine Hauswand eingeschlagen. Gleichzeitig war mir speiübel, denn mein Magen hatte seit Stunden nichts zu essen bekommen und der Hunger war überwältigend. Ich gab meinem Körper Zeit, sich an die Übelkeit zu gewöhnen, und zog dann vorsichtig die Decke zur Seite. Arme und Beine waren stellenweise in Bandagen gewickelt, an einigen wenigen Stellen hatte es durchgeblutet, doch sonst schien ich nicht ernstlich verletzt zu sein. Zumindest waren weder Beine noch Arme gebrochen, und auch als ich meinen Oberkörper abtastete, konnte ich weder gebrochene Rippen, noch übermäßig starke Schmerzen im Bauchbereich ausmachen. Langsam richtete ich mich auf, und fühlte mich dabei wie im Drogenrausch. Ich schien noch nicht ganz in der Realität angekommen zu sein, wie nach einer Narkose, und ein stetiges Rauschen füllte meine Ohren.

Doch das konnte mich nicht aufhalten, und so stieg ich behutsam aus dem Bett, während ich mich an das Fußende krallte, um nicht zu fallen und damit unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Meinen Rucksack und den Hammer hatte jemand glücklicherweise an das Bett gestellt, sodass ich den Rucksack aufziehen und die Waffe daran befestigen konnte. Keiner der anderen Patienten schien Notiz von mir zu nehmen, und nachdem ich mehrere Male tief durchgeatmet hatte, fühlte ich mich stabil genug, ein paar Schritte ohne Stütze zu gehen. So hangelte ich mich von Bett zu Bett, bis ich schließlich an der offen stehenden Tür angekommen war. Sie führte in einen langen dunklen Flur, der ebenfalls spärlich von Lampen beleuchtet war, und mehrere Türen zweigten zu seiner rechten ab, während ich auf der linken Seite durch mehrere Fenster auf die dunkle Straße blicken konnte. Der Karren stand noch immer an Ort und Stelle, und das Dolyak hatte sich mittlerweile auf einem Berg aus Heu schlafen gelegt.

Da ich hinter der Tür mir gegenüber den großen Saal vermutete, in den ich anfangs gekommen war, nahm ich die erste Tür zu meiner rechten. Sie führte in einen weiteren, kleineren Flur ohne Fenster, in dem lediglich jeweils eine Treppe nach oben und nach unten führte. Kisten standen an den Wänden herum, ich konnte Mullbinden erkennen, Wasserkanister und Operationsbesteck. Im Untergeschoss würden sich wohl kaum Patientenzimmer befinden, und ich war mir sicher, dass diese zierlichen Schwestern Kesh wohl kaum bewusstlos diese Treppe hinaufgeschleppt haben konnten, also verließ ich den Raum wieder und nahm die nächste Tür.

Dahinter befand sich ein langes Zimmer ähnlich dem, in dem ich aufgewacht war. Auch hier standen etwa ein Dutzend Betten, in denen diesmal aber auch Sylvari lagen und in einem höchstwahrscheinlich auch ein Norn. Sogar einen Skritt konnte ich erkennen, wenn er auch übel zugerichtet war. Auch hier keine Spur von Kesh, doch aus diesem Zimmer führte eine weitere Tür in die gegenüberliegende Richtung. Sie sah vielversprechend aus, und wieder hangelte ich mich von Bett zu Bett, so gut es meine Beine eben zuließen. Eine Sylvari starrte mich ganz überrascht an, fasste sich dann an die Stirn und flüsterte voller Panik: „Sie wird uns alle umbringen. Sie wird uns alle umbringen! Er wird uns holen. Er wird uns holen..."

Grimmig umklammerte ich das Fußende des Bettes etwas fester. „Nicht, wenn wir ihr zuvor kommen."

Doch die Sylvari schien mich gar nicht zu hören, sie murmelte immer weiter, wie ein Mantra, und ihre Augen verloren sich im Nichts. Seufzend beschleunigte ich meinen Schritt und fand mich bald bei der Tür wieder, die im Gegensatz zu den anderen Türen bisher nicht offen stand. So leise ich konnte, drückte ich die Türklinke hinunter, und sofort schlug mir der Geruch abgestandener Luft und vertrockneten Blutes in die Nase, so stark, dass ich würgen musste.

Das Zimmer, in dem ich mich jetzt befand, hatte nur ein winziges Fenster, und auch sonst war es gerade so groß, dass zwei Betten darin Platz fanden, die nur von einer einzigen Deckenleuchte ihr Licht bekamen. In dem einen saß ein fast nackter Sylvari, und in dem anderen lag zusammengerollt ein gewaltiges Bündel aus Fell - Arrhakesh!

Ohne zu überlegen, stürzte ich zu Kesh und kletterte zu ihr auf das Bett, auch wenn die hastigen Bewegungen mir Schmerzen bereiteten. Kesh schlief tief und fest, das konnte ich an ihren ruhigen und mittlerweile gleichmäßigen Atemzügen ausmachen, doch sie lebte, und das war die Hauptsache. Ich grub mein Gesicht in ihr Fell und konnte einige Tränen nicht unterdrücken, so groß war die Erleichterung, dass ich doch nicht alleine war. Kesh stank nach vertrocknetem Blut und Krankenhaus, und der Staub, den ich einatmete, kitzelte in meiner Nase. Eine Weile lag ich einfach nur bei ihr, während ich beschloss, nicht mehr von ihrer Seite zu weichen bis die erwachte, als ein leises Räuspern mich hochfahren ließ.

Der Sylvari saß noch immer bewegungslos auf seinem Bett und musterte mich. Viel konnte ich von ihm im schwachen Lichtschein nicht erkennen, nur das neugierige Leuchten seiner Augen und des Saftes, der statt Blut durch seine Adern floss. Ich regte mich kein bisschen, während ich seinem Blick stand hielt, und erst dachte ich, keiner von uns würde jemals das Wort ergreifen, doch dann sprach er mit leiser, rauer Stimme.

„Die Ärzte haben ihr Bein geschient, aber das war nicht das Hauptproblem. Es gab innere Blutungen, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, die Eure Freundin beinahe das Leben gekostet hätten."

 _Die Trümmer._ Sie mussten Kesh doch stärker verletzt haben als ich ursprünglich angenommen hatte.

„Wer... Wer seid Ihr?"

„Man nennt mich Laranthir, aber das ist nicht von Bedeutung. Ich bin genauso ein Opfer dieses Krieges wie Ihr und Eure Freundin."

Den Namen hatte ich zuvor bereits gehört. Laranthir, einer der Zweitgeborenen, der eine äußerst wichtige Stellung im Pakt inne hatte. „Aber... Was macht Ihr denn hier in Götterfels? Solltet Ihr nicht beim Pakt sein?"

Laranthir schnaubte und hob seine Hände, welche beide dick einbandagiert waren. Durch die wenigen freien Stellen konnte ich im Schein der Lampe verbranntes Fleisch und Hautfetzen erkennen, und die Bandagen waren größtenteils bereits völlig durchnässt und dunkelgerün verfärbt.

„So bin ich dem Pakt keine Hilfe. Aber glaubt mir, sobald meine Hände wieder von Nutzen sind kehre ich nach Löwenstein zurück. Und dieser Tag wird bald sein, das schwöre ich bei der Blassen Mutter. Scarlet wird nicht ungeschoren davonkommen, nach all dem, was sie getan hat."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird Euch auch nichts mehr bringen. Sie hat ihren Plan bereits vollständig in die Tat umgesetzt. Diese Ley-Leitung..."

„Also ist es bestätigt? Ich habe ein Mitglied der Abtei darüber sprechen hören, dass sie so etwas vermutet hatten. Aber woher wisst _Ihr_ davon?"

„In Löwenstein, als es passierte... Habe ich die Druckwelle gespürt, als sie den Knoten getroffen hat. Ich... Ich wusste es einfach."

Laranthir senkte den Blick und schwieg lange Zeit. „Warum hat sie das getan? Was für einen Nutzen sah Scarlet darin? Jemand munkelte, sie habe mit dem Freisetzen der Ley-Energie einen Drachen geweckt. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum..."

„Mordremoth."

Ohne nachzudenken, spie ich diesen Namen aus, und vor meinen Augen sah ich plötzlich wieder die gemütliche Runde im Krähennest, in der Aidan, Kesh und ich beisammen gesessen und über das Erwachen des nächsten Drachen spekuliert hatten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich noch gewusst, was passieren würde, und ich hatte die gleiche Antwort gegeben. Wenn ich jetzt versuchte, mich daran zu erinnern, war in meinem Kopf nichts als die schwarze, undurchdringliche Wand, doch Laranthirs Quelle hatte recht. Es gab eine Verbindung zwischen Scarlet und einem Drachen, und dieser Drache war Mordremoth. Und Mordremoth war der nächste, der erwachen würde... Wenn es nicht schon längst geschehen war.


End file.
